


Finding the Way

by SecretScribbles



Series: Finding [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Asian Keith, BONDING WITH MUSIC YO, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Clubbing, Comfort, Cuban Lance, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Fan appreciation, Fires, Foster Siblings, Found Family, Gaslighting, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Behavior, I promise not to go into too much detail on that, I should really figure out how to tag individual chapters, I'll add to the tags as I go, Keith Song, Learning to live again, Let's go with it, M/M, Memes, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Minor Character Death, Musical References, Musical parties, Nightmares, PTSD, PTSD?, Panic, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Punishments, Recovery, Religious Persecution, Sad and Happy, Supportive Found Family, Supportive fans, Trans Characters, Transphobia, Transphobic Behavior, Unsupportive family, Verbal Abuse, YouTube, Youtube AU, all deaths are in the past, all that jazz, bad coping techniques, because ILY guys, because this wall of text is ridiculous, boot camp exercises, but I like to cover my bases, child endangerment, contractor Keith, f e e l i n g s, from people who aren't parents, good parenting, if at all, islomophobia, medical talk, mentions of child abuse, mentions of depression and suicide, misplaced blame, musician au, noncon alcohol, past homophobia, past trauma, so much youtube, soldier exercises, stuff that happens in the past, supportive social group, the teachers are spies, unsupportive gaurdians, very little of this will be in detail, you'll feel all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 213,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretScribbles/pseuds/SecretScribbles
Summary: The scowl was pretty much a permanent part of his face now. “Who are you?”This new guy had a disarming smile. Not to be trusted. “I’m your new social worker.”A scoff. Of course. “My third in as many years, this must be a new record.”“Nah, I got you beat.” New guy held up his fingers. “I had four in one.”The scowl remained unimpressed. “So that’s why they sent you? To have some sort of comradery or something?”“Or something.” New guy held out a mangled hand to shake. “You can call me Shiro. Let's get you adopted, Keith.”
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, jeanmarco - Relationship
Series: Finding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949962
Comments: 542
Kudos: 198





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Heck, I hadn't even decided on a working title for the story until I decided to post the prologue omgwhatamIdoing. I've never posted a story while scrambling so badly before and I'm panicking but also not because I want this? I'm stepping out of my comfort zone and trying new things with my writing for this story and it's pushing me so that I push myself to be a better writer. So, yeah. I'm posting because it'll force me to write and stay on top of it but also I'm scared because if I don't I'll disappoint myself and das no gud.
> 
> But I've had this story in my head for almost a year now and I've typed out a few chapters already and finished the layout for the entire story PLUS add on stories for a small series so. I feel like this is something I have to do.
> 
> The prologue is kinda slow and jumpy but it'll all make sense once I start posting more chapters. Also, I'm still working on Name of a Witch, that one hasn't been forgotten. I just needed to get some of this out of my system. I'm positive I'll be able to keep both stories up at once since I've done it before.

**_-_ **

**_-Prologue-_ **

**_-_ **

They seemed nice enough, but first impressions in this world were always deceiving. Every time an introduction was made, it was completely unnatural. The strangers put on their best clothes, their best manners, their best smiles, so you could never tell right away whether or not the best that they had to offer was consistent. That was the catch with fostering: it's the hundredth impression that actually mattered. By then, it's a little too late. 

The new fosters had the same smile as every other foster she had met before, but her case worker was adamant that she would like it here. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go anyways, and since there was a new opening in their home after their eldest had enlisted, she agreed to leave the nicotine-stained house that she had been trapped in. Then again, it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter, either.

Names were swapped, hands were shaken and after the tidy house tour was enthusiastically given, Acxa had her bag unpacked and her homework splayed out on the kitchen table where she had found a bit of silence. At least she had a place to do her homework, now.

It didn't take long for her solitude to be interrupted. That's not surprising, really. In fact, it's pretty standard in a foster house. Still, her senses went on high alert when an older boy entered the kitchen and went straight to the cupboard for a glass. He was a teenager, probably around six or seventeen. If those types weren't dangerous enough, he had his hood up to try and cover the scowl in his eyes since it looked like he didn't have any hair to do it for him.

The good news for this situation, at least, was that he seemed to ignore her for the most part. In fact, it looked like he hadn't even noticed her until he turned to get some ice from the dispenser in the fridge door. Just a quick glance, then done. He had moved on. He wasn't interested in Acxa. That, in itself, took a heavy weight off of her shoulders, and she released the tightness in her chest with a silent breath before finishing the final equation on her list.

Boy problem: handled. 

New problem: math was hard.

Acxa tapped the eraser of her pencil to her bitten lip and glared at the numbers before her to force them to obey and solve themselves. When that didn't work, she closed her eyes to try and think. How would her dad solve this problem?

This is usually the point where the humming begins, and she's loath to admit that it happens without her consent. She always hummed when she thought of her dad, it was second nature. Especially when they had made a game of it, trying to pick up the lyrics for whatever mystery song that they thought would be too difficult for the other to pick up on. Her dad always won, though. Mostly because he was the one who taught her all the songs she knew.

Back to the point, though, Acxa was humming and trying to think and focus on her math homework when something else entirely unexpected happened. Acxa opened her eyes at the sound of a new voice. Something soft and somber, fitting perfectly with the mood of the obscure song that no six year old had any right to know the meaning behind. She looked over to the boy again, having drained half of his water now and singing quietly to it.

_"Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see…"_

He looked up from his glass to share the chorus with her, eyes steady, knowing and sure. Even stunned, Acxa didn't stop humming. It was ingrained into her through the game, to keep singing together until the end of the song. Still though, this boy didn't know the rules of the game, so she stopped to watch him- but not before finishing the chorus with him first.

_"Dust in the wind… All we are is dust in the wind…"_

For a moment, neither said anything. They simply settled into the quiet and studied one another, trying to get a read on their target just like they did with every new person that was introduced into their lives. The boy leaned back against the counter, frown still in place as he lifted the glass to his lips and held it there.

"Who taught you that?" he asked, holding out on the sip until he got an answer, it seemed. 

It was a little unnerving, to be perfectly honest. Still, it beat the usual question about how someone her age could be interested in such music and for that much, at least, Acxa didn't mind it.

"My dad," she answered quietly.

The boy gave a curt nod. "Mine too. That's why Shiro put me here."

She watched him finally take a sip of water and set the glass down. Maybe this was why her handler had been so sure of this place. It definitely helps to have an inside man. 

"Shiro's your case worker too?" she asked, lightly.

The boy gave another jilted nod and crossed his arms. "Few years, now. He's one of the best. He actually cares." He gave her another once over, scrutinizing still. "You like music?"

Acxa was careful to keep her expression neutral. "Who doesn't?"

"I meant is it important to you. More than normal."

Well, crap. She was slipping if it were that easy for some dumb teenager to figure out a weakness that quickly. She turned back to her homework and said nothing, but even that was answer enough.

"I figured," the boy said, moving on. "I dunno where you came from but I can guarantee that part of the reason you're here is because the mom here teaches piano, and Shiro knows how much music means to you."

Now it was Acxa's turn to frown. If this guy knew anything about the system, it's that nothing was ever certain except failure. "How are you so sure?"

"Because he did the same for me," the boy said simply.

He certainly seemed confident enough. The fact that there was a small piano leaning up against the wall in the other room didn't hurt as evidence either. She had always loved it when her dad played, but she hadn't had the chance to hear it again since he died, and that was a while ago.

"She'll teach you if you ask." 

Acxa jumped back into the conversation, not realizing that she had been leaning in her chair to gaze longingly at the piano. The boy didn't seem to mind, though. Rather, he switch from leaning back on the counter behind him to lean his elbows onto the island in front of him, crossing them casually.

"She's giving me lessons right now, actually. She won't mind teaching you, too." His eyes on hers were steady and honest. It was refreshing to actually believe someone for once. "Payment is extra chores and good grades."

The sound of footsteps in the next room over showed the very woman they were speaking of entering the laundry room with a basket on her hip. A polite smile was thrown Acxa's way but it quickly dwindled into something stern when she noticed the boy.

"Hoods off in the house, young man," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." 

The boy sounded resigned to the order, but lowered his hood to show off a buzz cut all the same. With the deed done, the foster mom hummed confirmation and went back to her journey through to the laundry room. Once the door clicked shut, the boy looked back to Acxa and studied her once again.

"What's your name, kid?"

It wasn't rude or unkind, but it wasn't overly sweet or fake either. It was an honest to God introduction that he himself had actually wanted, and she could see that plain as day. It was something that she could truly appreciate. 

"Acxa."

The boy nodded.

"Keith."

First impressions in this world will always be deceiving. Maybe just this one time, though, it might have been something genuine for once.

-

Acxa was still a little mad at him for leaving, but he didn’t really have a choice. He had to go.

“I’m so proud of you, Keith,” his foster mother said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. “Congratulations.”

Keith pulled back from the hug with a tired smile. “Thank you, ma’am.”

She cupped his face with her hand and smiled as well, sniffling with pride. “You may be a man now but don't be afraid to come home any time. You’ll always be welcome here, no matter what.” Her thumb stroked softly over his cheek, nudging his bangs out of the way. “Study hard. I know you’ll be great.”

Again, Keith smiled and nodded quietly as he pulled away, hiking his backpack over his shoulder. “Yes ma’am.”

He pulled away from her hands, still clinging to his arms like ivy and offered a nod in farewell as he turned to walk down the driveway. Acxa stood leaned against his beaten up, hand-me-down Honda and watched him with cold eyes. That is, until Keith stopped before her. He gave her the few seconds she needed to reign in her hatred of the world and didn't even flinch when she slammed into him hard, merely accepting the weight.

In the grand scheme of things, two years wasn't all that long to form a substantial bond with anyone. They had managed to do it anyways, and stronger than any other that they had made in years. Now, alone in the driveway, they were faced with the facts. Neither one were much for hugging, but in this case, they made an acception. 

"This isn't goodbye," Keith muttered lowly in her ear. "Remember what I said."

Acxa nodded, pressing her cheek into his chest in order to keep herself from crying. The fosters were still waiting for her inside.

"Just finish quick," she told him. "You can do that, right?"

Keith nodded as well. "Yeah. It'll be over before you know it."

Acxa clamped her eyes shut tight as she took a deep breath and one last squeeze around Keith's middle. Then, with her mind made up, she pulled away and nudged him towards his car.

"Well, go on then," she said firmly. "Make that scholarship worth something so you can get me out of here."

Resolution filled him with those words as Keith glowered at all of the memories from the house behind them. He would not let her stay here longer than she had to. "You got it."

As Keith stepped away, he offered a look of pure solidarity for all of a minute before his expression softened. Then, he got into his car to do as he was told. After making sure Acxa had made it safely back to the sidewalk, Keith waved once more through the window as he drove off down the street, with Acxa growing smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror.

-

"Keith Song?"

Keith was used to this look. The look that said, 'is it really him, or am I just seeing things?' Keith got that look a lot.

"I am _exactly_ who you think I am," Keith drawled, and the college professor who had given him The Look positively beamed.

"I loved your mom!"

Of course he did. Everyone knew Krolia Song. It was part of the reason Keith had gotten his scholarship in the first place. True, he had skill and talent that outshined any other student at his high school, but the thing that made him stand out most was that he was the son of Krolia and Blake Song. The singer and her producer-slash-husband were revolutionaries in the music business, so their name ended up in a lot of older people's CD collection. And by older, Keith meant people that matched his parent's age. Or at least, they would have if they hadn't died.

The news of the deaths of Krolia and Blake Song had rattled their fans into at least a month long mourning session outside of the studio that they had long since retired from to raise a family. The love for the singer and producer was palpable, but it wasn't enough to take on their surviving son. So when Keith saw The Look, it didn't really give him the warm and fuzzies that usually came with being recognized. 

"I expect great things from you, Mr. Song," the professor said. Which, really, was a terrible thing to say in front of the class. Especially in front of Lance Espinosa. 

From that moment on, Lance had his eyes locked onto Keith's every move, and Keith took notice instantly. It was too similar not to be unsettling. For once, Keith was able to give The Look to someone else because he had seen this before. The same skin, the same crooked smile, same dark hair and cocky attitude, and those blue eyes… there was something there that was undeniably recognizable. Keith hated it on site. Which meant that Lance was no better in Keith's opinion.

As hard as he tried, though, Keith couldn't shake Lance off his tail. Lance was insistent on staying close, on keeping an eye on the enemy, on staying one step ahead. When they submitted their first assignment through YouTube, that's when all hell broke loose. Keith hadn't even meant to go viral, he simply needed a place to post his homework for school. It wasn't his fault if the music he made was catchy, that was the whole point. 

Lance had done the same, seeing as they both had the same classes and a lot of the same professors. His music was also fairly popular, and he had a bit of a following within the first month of publicizing his compositions. Still, the moment Lance had found out that Keith had gotten more attention than his own music, their rivalry began, and the fans loved it. Keith? Not so much. 

Mainly because every time Keith's numbers surpassed his, Lance threw a tantrum like a spoiled child. It wasn't any better when Lance's music beat out one of Keith's songs either, because the jerk just had to gloat and revel in his victory. For all Keith cared, though, Lance could have his glory. At the moment, there were more important things for him to worry about than what the fans did or didn't like. Not to mention, the whole thing brought way too much attention to Keith's quiet way of life. He didn't have time for fame or rivalries. Not yet, at least. Still, that didn't stop the fans, and it certainly didn't stop Lance. 

This was going to be a very long four years.

-


	2. Working 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't enough. No matter how hard he worked, how much he scrimped and saved, shopped for the cheapest of the bare essentials; it was never enough. There was no way he could ever save up to his goal like this.
> 
> It had taken him about a week to plan, determined to organize every hour in his schedule by the second. By then, Keith had found another job and was looking for more. He was exhausted, physically and mentally bone tired by the end of his day, but still, Keith stuck with it.
> 
> He couldn't stop.
> 
> He couldn't let her down.
> 
> He had a promise to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's a short one for you to start the new year off right. IDK when I'll be able to get the next one out but I'm hoping it's soon; I've been working hard on keeping myself motivated.

  
  


**-**

**-1-**

**Working 9 to 5**

**Dolly Parton**

**-**

  
  


"You're late!"

Keith rolled his eyes as he tied his apron on.

"Where have you been? The lunch rush has already started!" Lance glared at Keith as the object of his aggravations ignored him completely and tied a bandana over his long, dark hair. "Well, Mullet? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Finally, Keith turned with a huff and looked at Lance head on, pointing tersely at the clock on the wall. "My shift starts in three minutes. Unless you can't count, you'd have to be pretty stupid to claim any tardiness on my part."

Lance gaped at the man, a fiery comeback on the tip of his tongue that never made it past his lips because a young woman knocked into his shoulder to set his lunch down in front of him.

"Don't mind him," Pidge said, a little annoyed herself for having to listen to Lance complain all day. "He's just mad because your song is more popular than his." She threw a sly grin over her shoulder before adding:  _ "Again." _

"I refuse to believe that!" Lance shouted. "The viewers love me  _ way _ more."

"The view count says otherwise," Pidge countered, completely ignoring the affronted pout radiating her way.

"Betrayed by my own agent," Lance whined as she cleared off an abandoned space next to him. "Aren't you supposed to fix this? Support me? Be on my side?"

"Pay me like a real client and maybe I'll think about it one day," Pidge shot back.

Lance crossed his arms over his chest with a glare. 

"I could make you pay rent."

"You're the best there ever was, Lance."

By then, Keith had already tuned them out and had begun washing dishes like he was supposed to. Annoyingly enough, he was used to this behavior after having been exposed to it over the last three years straight so far, and Lance had no intention of letting up now. Working at Sal's diner didn't really pay much, but it was definitely a steady paycheck, unlike his YouTube channel. Keeping that in mind, Keith put all his effort into scrubbing at some stubborn grease stuck in the bottom of a frying pan.

Standing at the flat top, Hunk shook his head at his grumbling best friend still denying having lost to Keith. He was used to Lance's antics as well, but listening to Lance worry over the fact that Keith still wasn't at the diner at his usual, early time was a little grating to the nerves. When Keith walked in and the conversation was finally replaced with the view count debate again, it was a bit of relief. Still. It did raise a few concerns for Hunk. He side-eyed Lance for a moment before leaning away from his station and closer to the sink tucked into a small area in the corner, muttering under his breath.

"You  _ are _ here later than usual though. Everything okay?" Hunk asked, slightly concerned.

Keith never turned to look at him but nodded to the dishes he was scrubbing to rush into the power washer. "Class ran late. I think I broke the sound barrier getting here."

This made Hunk chuckle and lean back to his flat top. "Knowing you? Probably." The smile dropped as another thought bubbled up in his mind and he pointed a spatula at Keith. "I almost forgot, we might have a job for you. Think you can get Coran down here?"

Slamming the power washer closed, Keith turned an inquisitive eye Hunk's way. "Sure. Right now?"

Hunk shrugged, noncommittal. "If he can."

With a nod, Keith pulled out his phone to text his other boss. He went through two more loads of dishes before he felt his pocket buzzing and when he opened his phone, Keith's mood lifted.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Like the new video. Bet Lance is losing his mind rn**

Stifling a snicker, Keith typed out a quick reply.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**That would imply that he had one to begin with**

"Quit texting your girlfriend and get to work. You need fresh dishes for that couple walking in."

Ugh.

Lance could be so childish sometimes. 

Still, Keith did just officially start his shift, so he did what he was supposed to and went back to work. That's what he always did: work. When he wasn't at school, at least. Since aging out of foster care, Keith had done all he could to save up his money. Even with his scholarship, Keith was determined to save every penny that he made. He had to. It was the only way.

Too much time was spent over pizza deliveries, customer service, mowing lawns and the like that left him hungry and wanting, so Keith figured that the most logical thing to do was hold down multiple jobs. Aside from Sal's, Keith had another job as a contractor with a small business. For the last year and some change, it had always been Sal's and Coran's during the school year. Now with finals and the end of the semester coming up, Keith was already preparing to replace his class schedule with a third job at the indoor pool as a lifeguard. 

With Lance.

For the third year in a row.

Oh, boy.

Keith let out a tired sigh as he slammed down the door on the power washer and leaned against the sink. Between school, the shared part-time job and that YouTube ‘rivalry’ thing, it was a lot of time spent with or thinking about Lance. More than anything, he wanted a break from the man. He was grateful to Lance for introducing him to the center all those years ago, and he wasn’t too proud to admit that Lance did, in fact, boost his channel with his ridiculous antics, but… Keith shook his head. Not now. Get your head straight. Back to work.

His pocket buzzed again and this time, it was Coran asking for the potential client's number so that Keith wouldn't be stuck as a middle man. When he asked Hunk, Keith was given a number he didn't recognize, but he couldn't really be bothered to care. So long as Coran handled the paperwork and put a face to the company, all Keith had to do was swing a hammer. He liked it that way. It was simple.

Simple was good.

-

It was almost dark by the time Keith's shift ended and by then, he was exhausted. He trudged to his car on his aching feet and slumped against the side of it while he fiddled with his keys. The second he was inside and slammed the door shut, Keith closed his eyes, leaned back in his seat and sighed out all of the day's weariness with one, hefty breath. He stayed like that for several minutes, simply decompressing from his day and finally letting himself relax a bit.

After catching himself from dozing off with an uncomfortable snort, Keith sat back up straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He still had to drive back to the dorms, but the buzz from before had returned once again, so Keith dug out his phone to find three unread texts from Acxa and Coran.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Who the heck thought it would be a good idea to create a private middle school**

**I need to beat them**

**From Acxa-pella:**

**You just hit 54k**

**PLEASE record Lance when he finds out**

**I'm begging**

Keith shook his head with a tired smile. God forbid Acxa actually meet his co-workers someday. She may accidentally destroy Lance with one comment. Correction, she absolutely would and the history books would have her to blame for world war three. With that humorous thought still playing out in his mind, Keith typed out a response.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**I think I've had enough of Lance's melt downs today**

**Sorry to disappoint**

**Did you finish your homework?**

The reply was almost instant.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Yes mom**

**Who do you take me for?**

She had a point, but Keith still couldn't help but ask. Ignoring the texts for now, Keith went on to read Coran's instead, and he could practically hear the excited man's voice in his head as he read.

**From Coran:**

**Good news! We have an interview with our new client tomorrow afternoon, are you available?**

Keith took a moment to consider his schedule before replying.

**To Coran:**

**I get out early thanks to finals so I should be good. Who's the client?**

With the text sent, Keith set his phone aside and put his keys in the ignition to head back to campus, but the buzzing in his cup holder stopped the motion.

**From Coran:**

**A lady named Miss Sophia. She requested you specifically**

Keith frowned.

**To Coran:**

**Me? Why?**

**From Coran:**

**Apparently you know her nephew. A boy named Lance? We're renovating her house for him and it sounds like a doozy. We may be working with your friend for a long while :)**

Aw, hell.

Keith dropped his head to his steering wheel and groaned loud enough to be heard from outside of the car. Simple is good. Simple is great. Simple is all he asked for. But for Keith, it was never easy to get simple.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal's Diner is basically Waffle House except it's white instead of yellow and the counter isn't ridiculously high.
> 
> TBH, I'm surprised at how quickly you guys picked up my story. I know it's not much but I hope to impress you all the same the longer I write :)
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys. Happy new year!


	3. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was four years old the first time he played at his aunt's house. He had been there many times before, of course, but this was the first time he could actually remember it. There were lots of things to play with, plenty of hiding spaces and really good snacks to eat. Not only that, but Tia Sophia was always there.
> 
> She was old, but not like other old people, because she didn't get mad at him when he played with her things, was great at hide and seek and pirates and super spies, and she let him help in the kitchen- unlike the other grown ups. Better than anything though, was that Tia Sophia talked to him like a grown up instead of a baby. Lance could talk to her about anything and it would be taken seriously, very much unlike how it was at home. Tia Sophia knew all about how hard it was trying to be heard anywhere since he was 'the baby.' He wasn't a baby, he was four years old, for crying out loud. Almost five! But Tia Sophia knew that, and he loved her for it. He loved everything about being there with her.
> 
> So at four years old, Lance had already decided that he knew, without a doubt, that this house was the best house on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of child abuse. Nothing too graphic, but it certainly upset a few people in the story.
> 
> I'm trying to spit these out as fast as possible so here you go, enjoy. IDK if I'll be able to keep up with this pace but I'll try my hardest because ILY guys and this is a nice challenge.

**-**

**-2-**

**Lovely**

**Billie Eilish**

**-**

_“_ Okay, so maybe punching your foster brother wasn’t the best idea,” Shiro sighed.

“He started it,” Keith grumbled, arms crossed tightly over his chest. “And he’s not my brother. I don’t see why I’m the one who has to leave.”

“Because you have a history of violence and therefore scare the pencil pushers who worry that you’ll ‘scare off potential buyers,” Shiro said bluntly. 

Keith liked that about Shiro. He always told the truth, no matter how bad.

"Seriously, Keith, you've gone through eight fosters and potential adopters since we met. If this keeps up, I'll run out of options for you. Besides, you're making me look bad," Shiro smirked at him, and Keith had to look away to keep his own smirk in check. “Luckily for us, a buddy of mine just had one of his kids get adopted, so her fosters have an opening. He suggested I take a look."

"And?" Keith droned.

"I think you’re gonna like this one, kid,” Shiro promised, handing over a new folder. “The mom teaches piano.”

Well that certainly grabbed Keith’s attention, but he still didn’t want to be interested. Shiro saw right through him, though. He was just too good.

“She’ll teach you if you ask,” Shiro said.

Keith rolled his eyes, irritated and frustrated beyond belief, but it was a good deal. Besides, Shiro put in a lot of work trying to find suitable homes for his kids. They weren’t his charges, they were his kids. It seemed more appropriate, more fitting for someone like him. So, knowing that, Keith sighed in defeat.

“Alright, fine. Who am I going to?”

That was what he had said. That was what he had agreed to before coming here. It was just a small, simple conversation with his caseworker, but the weight of it hit him hard at that very moment. Because it was those words that sealed his fate, and it left him feeling like a cheap whore for being swayed by something so silly. Now he was paying the price for his naivety.

Keith stormed out of the house, more furious than he could ever remember being. He could hear the slam of the door against the house and knew that it would result in a deafening scolding later, but he truly couldn't care less about the fosters right then. The soft fabric of his hoodie tickled his skin as he walked, which only served to anger him further. 

_"This is a lesson in respect, boy. Don't talk back to your elders."_

A month. He had lasted a month before the fosters had managed to get their way. Good or bad, strangers had always commented on how long his hair was, but no one commented more than the fosters. They had something to say every day for a whole month; plenty of passive aggressive comments, of not so subtle pictures of clean shaven men and of far too many stories about the base and how Keith would have been court martialed by now thanks to his unruly hair. 

Then, Emily happened.

Then, Keith opened his mouth.

Then, the commander lost his temper.

_"If you think about it, he did you a favor. Now, no one can mistake you for a girl."_

He had never had short hair, and he liked it that way. When it had reached his shoulders, his mother had taught him how to braid it, and he had done so every day ever since. That was just how it was, and it had never been a problem- until the fosters. It had taken him years to get his hair as long as it was, years of care and effort and devotion, and in less than an hour, it was all gone.

All because of two, close minded assholes.

Tears of anger and frustration welled up in his eyes, but Keith refused to let them fall. Instead, he marched past the fence and headed down the sidewalk. He really didn't have anywhere to go or any plans for what came next except to tell Shiro what had happened the next time he saw him. Piano lessons or not, this house wasn't worth it, and there was very little in this world that would change his mind. He had to get out.

To his right, the front door opened up at the neighbor's house and spat out a boy brandishing a baseball bat over his shoulder. Keith ducked deeper into his hoodie, fully intending to ignore the guy and continue on with his brooding, but the boy stepped right up into Keith's space and held the bat out to him.

"Here," the boy said, face bland but eyes burning. "You're gonna need this."

Keith glared at the bat, then the boy. He couldn't have been older than Keith himself, with dark hair, dark skin and piercing blue eyes. Eyes that sparked with something wild and eager, despite the efforts of looking bored. 

"For what?" Keith snipped.

The bland expression cracked a little with a furrow between his brow and a thin, tight line over his lips. "I saw what he did to you in the backyard."

Keith shuddered involuntarily at the echo of betrayal in his soul, of a heavy hand on his shoulder, of the sudden, surprising vibration against his skull and whipping around too late to see cold, angry eyes. He shook off the memory and scowled all the more at the boy.

"You were spying on us?" Keith growled.

"The man was yelling loud enough to be heard on Mars." The boy jiggled the bat to emphasize that it was still in his hand. "Getting barked at drill sergeant style is bad enough, but then he had to go and take it too far. So you need this for where I'm taking you."

The glare Keith was sporting grew darker, more guarded and more suspicious as he studied the boy more closely. "And where are you taking me?"

The tension left his face, and the smallest of smiles graced the boy's lips. "To blow off some steam."

As far as impressions went, this kid was shady as fuck. But, there was a spark in his eyes that Keith could relate to. A rebelliousness that itched to break out and be free, a view of the world and all its terrible secrets in plain sight and the desire to do something about it rather than dwell on the impossible. It was intriguing enough to make Keith take hold of the bat, eyes still scanning the boy for anything and everything because no one could be trusted. For the moment, though, Keith could spare a little caution. Besides. Blowing off steam sounded pretty good right then.

Without a word, the boy turned and began walking down the sidewalk, not even waiting to make sure Keith was following- which he was. For a little bit, neither said anything as they walked, and it was nice not having to worry about conversation. After a few moments, though, the boy broke the silence.

"So. What happened?"

Keith knocked the bat against his shoulder with each step he took as he eyed the boy. "I thought you said you saw it all."

"Obviously not _all_ of it," the boy reasoned with a smirk. "I can't see inside your house from my bedroom window, much to my dismay."

Again, Keith looked to the boy, confused and curious all at once. He wasn't like anyone Keith had ever met before, and it was kind of refreshing if he were to put a word to it. That may be why he felt so compelled to speak so freely with a complete stranger.

"They said that one of the girls may have had lice so everyone needed to get a haircut. Which was a bold faced lie because everyone knows that kid just has bad dandruff." Keith ran a hand over his scalp prickling his fingers all along the way. "The Misses probably would have left me with something at least, if I hadn't pissed off her husband."

The boy hummed and nodded agreement, looking to the sky as he remembered the look of shock on Keith’s face when the commander had stepped up behind him and ran the buzz cutter right down the middle of his scalp. "Mr. Sendak's always been pretty strict, but he still shouldn't have shaved your head for talking back to his wife."

Again, Keith shuddered, but Keith shook his head to his feet. "I had it coming. They've wanted my hair gone the moment they laid eyes on me."

"That's fucked up."

Keith smiled a little at the very thing he'd been wanting to hear since meeting his new fosters. 

Once again, silence filled the space between them, but Keith couldn't bother to feel awkward about it. It merely seemed natural, simple even, and he'd always liked it that way.

The boy turned down an alley towards an open field surrounded by trees and bushes. It wasn't very big, a few hundred feet at best, but it was big enough for two boys at least. Keith's neighbor headed straight for the center of the field and stopped right next to an old stump of a long dead tree, then turned to face Keith and held out his hand for a shake.

"Name's James. But everyone calls me Griffin. You?"

It took a moment for his mind to catch up, but Keith managed to shove his hand into Griffin's before replying.

"I'm Keith."

Griffin nodded once, a smile spread over his lips. 

"Well, Keith." He bent over to pick up an empty soda can and place it in the center of the stump before taking a few steps back. "Let's see how far you can launch this can with that baseball bat."

-

Keith yawned a poorly caffeinated breath out into his car and gave his neck a good cracking before stepping out into the sunlight and assessing the damage. Just from a glance, Keith could already see a few areas that required his attention. The roof, the porch, the landscaping, _definitely_ the fence and maybe he could do something about the wheelchair ramp to make it less unsightly and decrepit. At least make it safer and up to code; good God, when was that thing put in? The house he saw could certainly use some work, but it wasn't completely hopeless. In fact, the little house was probably quite charming once upon a time, and it had the potential to do it again. Completely this time, not just in hidden peeks through over ambitious plant life. Those damn bushes look like they're about to eat the whole house.

Snatching up his coffee and work tablet from the roof of his car, Keith set forward to the house for his first appointment with his new client. The new client who apparently housed Hunk, Pidge and Lance out of the kindness of her heart. Great. He wasn't really looking forward to dealing with his respective coworkers on his day off, but all things considered, he was grateful for the work. Scratch that, he was grateful for the paycheck. Keith could use a day off.

The yew bushes in the front were enormous and ridiculous in their own right. Having been left untouched for who knew how long, they covered up most of the first floor of the house and tried to take over the wheelchair ramp in their quest for world domination. So much so that Keith had to bat away a few frisky branches halfway to the door. Climbing up the old, wooden ramp to the front door was a creaky journey enough as it was, and he was sure that it was what alerted the house of his presence. Before he could even reach the porch, the front door swung wide open to show Hunk standing in the doorway and smiling like the literal ray of sunshine that he was.

"Keith! You made it," Hunk beamed.

Keith could only nod. "Since you're here, I'm assuming I have the right address."

Hunk nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but behind him, a new voice called out.

"Hurry up and get in here, you're letting all the air out!" Pidge, grumpier than usual, marched up to the duo at the door and yanked a thumb into the house. "She's in here, come on."

With the order in place, Pidge trudged off to the aforementioned room and left Hunk to wave Keith inside with his unwavering smile. That was about the only comfort Keith could find at the moment because the second he entered the house, he could physically feel the weight of the Lord on his soul. In the doorway alone, there were at least four crosses hung up on the wall and two pictures of the Pope hanging on either side of the entrance. Keith swallowed meekly as he followed Hunk to the room around the corner with Pidge, spotting two more crosses along the way- but this room was even worse.

It looked to be the living room, but on every available surface, there was some sort of trinket or another cluttering the top of it. Lace doilies and scriptures and ceramic lambs and flowers and even more crosses and pictures of the Pope. The floral, aged-yellow wallpaper did nothing to hide the business of the room and the bright, knitted blankets draping over the furniture certainly didn't help either. Everything screamed 'old lady', and it was apparent now more than ever why Keith had been called in.

Pidge had taken residence on one of the couches and was already typing away on her laptop, not even flinching when Hunk sat down next to her and motioned for Keith to take one of the available armchairs. On one of those armchairs sat Lance, scowling at Keith and pouting like the actual four year old he was. Beside him, in between the two armchairs, was an older woman in a wheelchair, who was smiling sweetly at Keith in blatant contrast of the boy at her side.

"You must be Keith," the woman said, offering her hand. The lilt of an accent graced her as she spoke, adding to her charm.

Keith took her hand with a nod and a slight smile. "And you must be Miss Sophia."

"Oh, call me Auntie or Tía." She held onto Keith's hand a second longer than necessary in order to wave the words away with her free hand before letting him go to sit down in the empty chair beside her. "Now, Lance tells me that you work construction, yes?"

"Yes." Keith nodded again. "My boss said you wanted to do a bit of work on your home."

"Yes."

"No."

Pidge glared at Lance who gave as good as he got. Keith could practically feel sparks flying from the tension between the two when Hunk piped up.

"Auntie has been letting us stay here for school,” Hunk explained. “Now that we're graduating soon, she wants to downgrade."

"And to make it sell better, she wants to pretty it up a bit,” Pidge finished for him, still glaring harshly at Lance as she continued. “Which, we _all_ agreed on, _Lance_."

Lance sniffed at the accusation, crossing his arms tighter over his chest. "Well, I've changed my mind."

"... Right… " Keith eyed the two before deciding not to mess with what looked like a very old and worn out argument and turned back to Sophia. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

The woman leaned back with a breath as though to take a moment to think, but the gleam in her eye said that she already knew the answer. 

"I'd like to make it not look like an old lady's home," she chuckled, making Lance frown even harder.

"It looks fine, Tía," he grumbled. "You don't have to do anything to it."

“Oh, bull,” Pidge hissed. “I can think of a hundred things to fix around here- starting with the A/C!”

Hunk gave a look of reprimandation to his friend, chiding slightly as he spoke. "You were all on board for this when we first started talking about it, bro.”

"Yeah, but that was before she decided to sell it once construction was done!" Lance countered. “Meaning whatever we decide to do will be wasted.”

"Whatever, Lance.” Pidge rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and flopped back deeper into the couch, still glaring. “You were outvoted and you lost. Accept it."

Sophia gently placed a hand over Lance’s knee and smiled sweetly to him. The effect was instant, because the tension in Lance’s body left him entirely, and his eyes worried over problems unseen. 

A pouty Lance was definitely not a new thing to Keith. In fact, it happened quite a bit. So seeing Lance pouting over not getting his way was no big deal. The way he practically melted as soon as Sophia spoke, however, that was anything but normal to Keith.

“Mijo, listen.” She gave Lance’s knee a reassuring squeeze. "I want my house to be beautiful again so that someone else can enjoy it the way that I have for all these years."

A crease formed over Lance’s brow as he frowned down to his knee, uncrossing his arms to lay his hand over hers. "It's your home, Tía, you should get to enjoy it."

"How can I enjoy such a big, empty space all to myself?" Sophia asked.

The pout grew. "But the memories-"

"Will still live on in a much smaller place. Or a nursing home. I hear they have bingo."

Instantly, Lance’s eyes widened and horror dripped from his face as he sat up straight, almost jumping to his feet. "TIA NO!"

That ripped a right proper cackle from the old woman, surprising Keith at all the power and glee behind it from such a frail looking being. He watched in fascination as she slapped her hand back down over Lance’s knee and made him flinch from the force of it.

“So it’s decided then!” Sophia cried, smiling wickedly. “The house will be redone and I won’t move into a nursing home. Done? Done.” She turned back to Keith, her tricky smile still boldly plastered on her face. “So, let’s get started, yes?”

Immediately, Pidge flipped her laptop around to show a spreadsheet of numbers, pictures of example homes, budget plans and the current value of the house itself, getting to work as Sophia had suggested, but Keith was still reeling. He blinked at the screen to try and focus, but he was taken aback by the sudden change from meek and frail to loud and boisterous. Miss Sophia was full of surprises. Then again, if this woman was related to Lance in some way, it shouldn’t have been too surprising. 

Lance was still pouting while Keith listened to the others tell him what all they wanted for the house as they dragged him around it to show off its many, many flaws. The kitchen was Hunk's baby, but he absolutely hated it as was. It was closed off and tiny and dark and simply uninspiring, so it had to be opened up ASAP. Hunk’s most despised feature in his kitchen though, was a pair of lazy susans tucked into the corners of his counters. Come demo day, he requested rather urgently that he be allowed to rip at least one of them out. 

Pidge demanded a tech and green update. The windows and insulation needed to be replaced to make the house energy efficient and maybe, just maybe, they could get some solar panels for the roof. More important than anything, though: she wanted her dadgum central air conditioning. A secret tunnel system in the house would be cool too, but Keith had assured her that there wouldn’t be enough room in the walls or the budget. It was a tough sell. 

Sophia simply requested a nice exterior to show off just how beautiful her house was again. If the monster bushes could be removed, then the wrap around porch could be used again, and if the wrap around porch could be used again, then of course, there needed to be a usable deck for the backyard as well. When it came to Lance’s turn, he stayed stubborn as ever, and claimed that he wanted to change as little as possible. 

“What about the bathrooms?” Hunk asked, traitorously.

“Yeah!” Pidge hopped up, excited. “You’re always complaining about how we have to share.”

Lance threw up his hands and scoffed exasperatedly. “What parent wants to share a bathroom with their kids?” He stopped suddenly, eyes widening once he realized what he had done. “I mean. It’s fine.”

“Nope. Too late.” Pidge smirked deviously as she laced her fingers behind her head and leaned back. “You’re getting a new bathroom.”

“If it’s in the budget,” Keith interrupted. “Because I noticed a few other things that needed to be addressed.”

“Like what?” Lance griped. “There’s nothing wrong with this house.”

Everyone but Pidge managed to suppress an eye roll.

Keith blinked at him for a moment before pointing up to the ceiling. “I can already tell that the roof needs patching. If it needs to be replaced, that’ll cut right into your savings.” Then he pointed to the walls. “Making the place open concept for you will add value to the home but first I’d need to check your foundation, and again, if it’s bad, it’s expensive.” He looked to Sophia for the next bit. “You may also want to consider repainting the house if you’re wanting to make it pretty again. Right now, even hidden behind all those bushes, it’s looking a little dingy.”

“Hey!”

Sophia patted Lance’s thigh to calm him back down, not even taking her eyes off Keith as she nodded agreement.

Finally, Keith seemed a little reserved as he looked around the room. Each and every room that he had been introduced to had some sort of physical religion glaring back at him like a bullseye, but even Keith knew that these were too important to rip down. Experience had taught him that much, at least. He licked his bottom lip, trying to tread carefully now. 

“What are your plans on… design?” he looked cautiously to Sophia. “Because if you plan to stage your house for resale… you may want to consider taking a few things out of here.”

“Oh, nuh-uh, now you’re saying our stuff is ugly, too?” Lance cried, outraged. 

“Lance,” Sophia chided with a stern look before turning back to Keith, who had his usual poker face on, but she could see that his shoulders had gone stiff. “Like I said before, young man. I want this house to be young again. If that means a younger design, then we can do that as well.” She looked around the dining room turned master bedroom for her sake, memories piling up behind her weathered eyes. “It’s about time I start downsizing anyhow. There won't be enough room for all of my things once this is over.”

“Unbelievable,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms to pout again.

Given the circumstances, Keith was more relieved than he had let on as he shuffled through the budget plan that Pidge had conjured up on her laptop. He nodded once, not even taking the chance to let anyone change their mind before speaking up again.

“Right, well, I can look around and let you know when I’m done,” Keith said, packing up his work tablet. “With the budget the way it is, I’m pretty sure your best bet is going to be a small team over a long period of time. If it’s me and my partner alone, it’d probably take us a few months to finish, but we’d get you the best deal with the best look. If that’s okay with you, then I can have the floor plans made up in a few days.”

“Of course,” Sophia smiled to him, sweet as ever. “Please let us know as soon as you do.”

Again, Keith nodded and followed Lance up the stairs to finish his assessment. He was ready to get out of the room, already planning on the best way to rip down each and every wall as he left. Once upstairs, Keith had to walk through Lance and Hunk’s room to get to the Jack and Jill bathroom, and he was almost blinded by the vibrant, neon blue, yellow and green paint that was used to divide the spaces carved out for Pidge and the boys.

"This paint has got to go," Keith muttered.

"We picked those out!" 

"With what, a game of darts?"

Lance went into yet another rant as he followed Keith out and down the stairs, but Keith had already tuned him out for the assessment. He ran his fingers along the stair railing as his thoughts began to race. All in all, the house wasn’t as terrible as he had originally thought it would be. More than anything, the place just needed to be polished up, and then it would be perfect for a small family. The potential for it was overwhelming. 

The area wasn’t too bad either, it was actually pretty sought after thanks to the commute and outstanding school district. Keith knew that. He knew it all, because he had done enough research to know. In fact, Keith had researched this area in particular before, knowing that this neighborhood was a great place to live in if you were lucky enough to _get_ in. And here it was on a silver platter: an 'in.' Keith was so lost in his thoughts about this that he didn’t really hear Lance rambling closely behind him. At least, not consciously.

"And what; you expect me to believe that the great Keith Song has never messed up before?"

"I can't mess up," Keith breathed, not really paying attention.

This, of course, did not go over well. Lance was gearing up for another explosion behind Keith because how dare he have the audacity to be flawless, but the man had already moved on to find Miss Sophie in her wheelchair, waiting for him at the end of the stairs.

“Is this area part of a Homeowners Association?” Keith asked.

Lance scoffed, irritated at being ignored again. “Don’t tell me you’re interested in buying.”

“Maybe.”

Lance froze. “Wait, what?”

“What about the neighbors?” Keith asked, still only paying attention to Miss Sophie, who was beaming at him.

“Oh, you’re going to love it here!” she exclaimed, then went into an excited rant about how great the place was with an energy level that could rival Lance’s.

So that’s how Keith spent his dinner break. Hunk was kind enough to make him a plate with everyone else, but more than anything, he was interested in what Sophia had to say. By the time Keith had to leave, Sophia was still going on and on about how sweet the little girls across the street were and how many boxes of girl scout cookies they would likely sell to him every year. If she had it her way, Keith had no doubt that Miss Sophie would have him stay for the rest of the week to talk about her home and still have more to say.

Luckily for him, Keith had a schedule to keep, so he bid the woman farewell with the promise of return. As Keith left, he dug out his phone from his pocket and looked up an old text thread. He began typing even before he made it past the monster bushes eating up the ramp.

**To Shiro:**

**I think I found a place**

**Maybe**

**Possibly**

**From Shiro:**

**Really? That's great!**

**To Shiro:**

**Gotta check my funds first**

**No guarantees yet but it's definitely a contender**

**I'll keep you posted**

With the final text sent, Keith made it to his car and climbed in. For a moment, he sat there and debated. He wanted to tell Acxa, but he didn’t want to get her hopes up either. So, with his mind made up, Keith started his car and drove away.

Best not to test fate. 

-

Lance stalked. He'd never admit it, but he was a stalker. He probably didn't even realize it himself, but once he was fixated on something, he pursued it, studied it, watched it. For awhile, his most popular fixation was his number one rival, Keith.

The musical talents that everyone expected from this mullet wearing idiot was unfair, up until Lance had actually heard his work. There wasn't just talent, but skill, and it burned under Lance's skin more than the premature confidence in Keith's abilities had. So, he stalked. He followed Keith, studied him and his work, tried to pick apart every bit of information that he could from his target to try and outdo his rival at any chance he got. Now though, now Lance was watching Keith for another reason.

As Keith pulled away, Lance stood in the window to watch his car leave. There was an unsettling rumble of unease in the pit of Lance's stomach that rolled all the way up through to his chest. Lance didn't like it one bit, and he only had Keith to blame for it.

Keith had said that he wanted to buy his Tía's house. He seemed legitimately intrigued by it, like owning this house was Keith's version of Lance's stalking, and Lance didn't know how to feel about it. So far, the consensus was bad.

This was Tía Sophia's house, her home, her place. It was bad enough that most of the things that made this place her home were going to be ripped up, but then to lose it to Keith? To hand over the keys of something so precious to his rival? Who knew what Keith would do to it. He certainly wouldn't appreciate it the way Lance did, _that_ was for sure. All Keith had seemed interested in was the neighborhood and the other people living in it, not the house itself. Probably trying to figure out the best way to live as a hermit and avoid them, knowing Keith.

The whole thing put a sour taste in Lance's mouth and he didn't like it one bit. Still, Tía had looked so happy at the thought of passing on her legacy to one of "Lance's friends" and could not stop gushing about how special the place was. All the more reason not to hand it over to a workaholic that wouldn't take the time to stay in and appreciate it.

So, Lance was torn. He wanted his aunt to be happy, and he wanted his home to stay right where it was, but there were some things that he just could not control. Lance had accepted that selling the house was one of those things, but he could at least dig a little deeper to vet out potential buyers. Looks like he'd have to start with Keith. 

With that in mind, Lance let the lace curtains fall away behind him as he stepped away from the window and headed for the couch. Tía Sophia was still in a chatty mood and Lance was always down for a conversation. Maybe he could even find out what she hoped to gain from this whole ordeal, and if he was lucky, he could figure out a way to make it work for her _and_ himself.

Lance was nothing if not a people pleaser.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm having to double up on Physical Therapy and it's taking a toll on my energy levels but I really, really want to try to keep a set schedule with this. So I may not be able to post new chapters/stories every week while I recuperate, but I will post as fast as I can, I promise.
> 
> For Keith as a singer, his VA (as well as Lance's) has videos on YouTube of him singing/performing and that helped build these characters but the real inspiration for (mostly Keith's) singing/music world would have to be Chase Holfelder on Youtube. He's so awesome, check him out, maybe listen to his playlists while reading?  
> Also, I recommend listening to the songs used for each title because reasons >w>
> 
> Thanks for being so interested in my work, it really helps to motivate me, you guys are my bread and butter ILYSM. Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys <3


	4. Shatter Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were laying on the couch together when Keith blew his bangs out of his eyes with an irritated huff, making his mother giggle.
> 
> "Having some trouble there, baby?" she asked, parting his bangs with her fingernails. "What's wrong. Your face is mad."
> 
> He could only frown. "Girls are stupid."
> 
> "I could say the same for boys," Krolia joked, tilting her head against the pillow. "What makes you say that?"
> 
> The frown grew deeper. "Chelsey said I have girl's hair."
> 
> "Because it's long?" Krolia asked, earning a nod. "Well, that is a pretty stupid thing to say. Boys can have long hair, too."
> 
> Keith's eyes went wide with awe. "Really?"
> 
> Krolia nodded, then pointed to the wall of music. "Willie Nelson, Axl Rose, David Bowie, Bob Marley- they all had long hair and nobody called them a girl. They were actually very well known and admired for it." She smiled back at him, genuine and pure. "So you can grow your hair out as long as you want, too. As long as it makes you happy. Does it make you happy?"
> 
> Slowly, the frown disappeared and Keith smiled as his mother's words sank into his heart.
> 
> "Yeah, it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing pretty good at keeping a steady schedule with this thing. I'm actually kinda proud of myself. I even put links to music in the fic itself- that's new. Imma pat my back for this.
> 
> That being said, I'm only hoping that I can keep up with this schedule. Things have popped up in real life that have sort of thrown me off track. More info in the end notes but let's just say that this past week has been a little rough.

**-**

**-3-**

**Shatter Me**

**Lindsey Stirling**

**-**

  
  
  


"What happened to your hair?"

That's right, Shiro hadn't seen him in a few weeks. Even when he was dropping off Acxa, Keith had been strategically asked to go 'play with his new friend' about an hour before Shiro had arrived. The fosters were careful like that.

Still. Shiro knew what it meant to Keith to have all his hair cut off. He knew it would have taken an army to change Keith's mind. Or maybe just one, sneaky commander.

"Lice scare," Keith offered lamely, making Shiro frown harder.

"I thought it turned out to be a false alarm?" he asked, but Keith knew it was more of an accusation.

See, Shiro was the best case worker because Shiro wasn't  _ like _ other case workers. Shiro knew. He knew first hand thanks to his depressed, mentally unstable mother that living with fosters could be hell. What he didn't know, was that Keith was fine with it. 

True, these fosters were pretty strict, but at least they didn't leave bruises. And the money that was given to use on the kids was  _ actually  _ used on the kids. All things considered, Keith and the other foster kids had it pretty made. A nice house in a nice neighborhood, foster parents who were legitimately attentive and cared about what they ate or if they got hurt, even rounding out their extracurricular activities in both school  _ and  _ home. Hell, Keith was in  _ private school.  _ He'd never been anywhere with anything  _ close _ to that much attention to his future; not since his parents died, at least. This place insisted that Keith and his foster siblings be given the best, and it was obvious that they wouldn't be given this chance anywhere else. More important than any of that combined, though, was that Keith had done what he had promised he would never do.

He got attached. 

Acxa sat quietly in her seat, watching the two and studying, always studying. She didn't want Keith to leave, and honestly, Keith didn't want to leave her either. So far, Acxa hadn't seen the full force of the foster's wrath yet, but she knew it was coming and she didn't care. She had finally found someone that she actually trusted for once, and she wasn't about to give that up. 

Keith didn't want her to get hurt wherever she went. He also knew that she had locked onto him as much as he did to her. There would be no clean way of escaping her without significant damage, and he cared for her too much to let that happen anyway. In the past couple months, the two had formed a connection that they were unwilling to let go of. It was solid, firm and comfortable. For once, Keith was willing to put up with the bull shit so long as he was allowed to stay with Acxa. Plus… maybe the neighbor boy was pretty cool, too. So when Shiro looked to Keith, eyes blazing with the real question, Keith did what he had to.

"Better safe than sorry," Keith said with a shrug. "It's no big deal."

The frown stayed put over Shiro's face as he considered Keith's excuse. He was too good, just too good. Slowly, he checked the surrounding area for eavesdroppers before leaning forward to speak softly to the two.

"You know you can come to me for anything, right?" Shiro asked. "I'll get you out of here in a heartbeat if you ask me to."

Keith smirked ruefully to Shiro's mangled arm, shaking his head. Of course Shiro would, because he cared. Because he knew what it was like. Because he never wanted to have another child suffer if he could help it. But taking them away was the last thing that either of them wanted, so instead of a comfort, Shiro's promise was an unknowing threat.

"We know, Shiro."

-

"Hey, so, Keith here." He gave a halfhearted wave as though it were an afterthought. "So um, it's that time of year again. The semester's over and that means no access to the booth for the summer. I've got a handful of pre-recorded videos I'll be posting once, maybe twice a month to keep up with my account, but otherwise, this was my last song until school starts up again in the fall. Hope you liked it. I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who liked and shared my work, and give a special shout out to my supporters."

As Keith began listing off names of specific patreon members on the screen, he nodded to his laptop once before closing it. Hopefully, it would be enough to last and satiate the fans through the summer. His major to minor series was a particular favorite, not only to himself but to the viewers as well, and many people had been requesting another Disney hit for a while. So, adding  [ **Moana** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUaHQeutCv0) as his last song to the collection for a thank you only seemed like the best choice. Keith hoped, at least. Now that he was satisfied that his video had uploaded properly, he could leave campus and head off to work. He was going to miss having easy wi-fi.

The drive to the indoor pool didn't take long, but as soon as he stepped into the building, Lance was there to greet him with a frown.

"What did I do this time?" Keith sighed flatly.

Lance cocked a brow. "Your new cover song? Really?"

"That good, huh?" Keith smirked. It hadn't even been an hour since he posted and already Lance was giving him crap. It was kind of rewarding, to be honest. 

"Getting a head start on posting is totally a form of cheating," Lance said, foot tapping irritably.

"How is that cheating? We have no formal schedule to post," Keith grumbled back, hiking his bag over his shoulder to move on. "Besides, you get to record over the summer. That's more of a head start than anything."

"It's not cheating if you have your own tools," Lance remarked as he walked in step with Keith. "I was smart enough to make my own booth, thanks very much."

"You mean Hunk was."

"Quiet, you."

A flicker of jealousy burned through Keith and left as quickly as it had come. It wasn't just the lack of a studio that withheld Keith from his music, but a general lack of everything else as well. Lance's recording booth wasn't anything more than his equipment piled up in his closet, but it was more than what Keith had. 

All of the equipment Keith used to create his songs was used on loan from the school itself. Now that he was gone for the summer, all that he had left was GarageBand on his laptop, and an old, worn out acoustic guitar that had been given to him for his birthday before he left foster care. He couldn't compose any satisfying work if his life depended on it. 

The two turned down the hallway towards the designated classroom. Despite both of them being certified, it was still required to renew their training every year, so Lance had ended up in class with the new recruits. Which included Keith.

"Bet you five bucks somebody inflates the stomach again," Lance whispered as they surveyed the rush of summer hires filling the room.

Keith shook his head. "I don't take losing bets."

-

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Mark off another year of CPR/first aid training**

**Also, only three people killed their dummy this year**

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Well that's a new record low**

**We're gonna need another list for all the annuals if you keep this up**

Keith smiled to his phone. He could hear the snark in her voice even now.

"You texting your secret girlfriend again, Song?" Lance snickered at the glare Keith threw his way. "One of these days we're going to meet this mystery girl of yours."

"Not on your life," Keith countered. He would have had more to say if Lance hadn't taken off his shirt.

"You say that now, but I'll have you know, I'm an excellent investigator." Lance closed his locker and turned to face Keith. "I will find the truth."

"You mean you're a snoop," Keith corrected, taking off his own shirt and feeling his necklace dangle comfortably back over his chest. "A nosy, little snoop."

"I think you mean 'detective'," Lance corrected.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, dude."

The two slapped on their whistles and grabbed a working foam board on their way out of the locker room. The indoor center was split into two sections, the pool for swimmers, and the park for kids and families. For the day, Keith and Lance were scheduled to be stationed in the park half. It wasn't especially busy yet since the kids were still in school, but that would soon change once late afternoon hit. Until then, the pair stood side to side on a low wall separating the wave pool and lazy river, Lance scanning the South side of the building and Keith watching the North.

"So," Lance started conspiratorially. "What intentions do you have for The Most Interesting Woman in the World?"

Keith's face crumpled in confusion. "What?"

"My aunt, dude," Lance explained. "Out of all of my relatives, she's my favorite, so you better treat her right."

"I always treat my clients right," Keith grumbled, but Lance was insistent.

"Then you need to treat her even better." Lance crossed his arms decisively, eyes still scanning the waters for danger. "Because she's worth it."

A sigh slipped out of Keith but he kept from fighting back against Lance's attitude. Keith couldn't very well play favorites with his clients, but he also couldn't tell Lance that Sophia was just another person to him. He'd never hear the end of it. So instead, Keith took a different approach. 

"Tell me about your aunt," Keith said, watching a mother and her toddler splash around in the shallow end of the wave pool. "What should I know about her?"

"Well first of all, she's my great aunt," Lance answered with a long stretch. "Technically and otherwise. She's the greatest of aunts in the whole world."

"You would say that," Keith muttered, but Lance was quick to shut him down. 

"No, it's true! She makes the best food, gives the best advice, has the best humor, and she's probably the coolest person you've ever met." Lance smirked to Keith before turning back to the water. 

"She and her husband were travelers when they were young so she's been all over the world." Keith couldn't see it, but he was sure that Lance was smiling happily. "She has the best stories about her adventures. I always loved it when she watched us after school because she would sit the kids down and tell us all about it."

"That's actually pretty cool," Keith admitted. "How did they manage that, though? I can't imagine that would have been cheap."

Lance waved his hand to knock away any bad energy. "Her husband was a big league researcher for a couple decades before they met, so his job took them everywhere and he already had a good chunk of change for a nest egg. He was about fifteen years older than her when they met in Cuba, but that wasn't so unusual for the time. It didn't really matter anyway, because they fell in love, got married, and he took her with him from then on out."

Keith hummed, actually intrigued. "Did she have a favorite?"

"Africa," Lance answered quickly. "Definitely Africa. She loved the giraffes." 

That made Keith chuckle because he could totally see the old woman growing excited at the sight of a forty foot tall horse.

"That house was his gift to her." Keith turned slightly to watch Lance smiling softly at a memory. "He had already bought it and he fixed it up for her so that they could settle down. They lived there together for almost twenty years before he died."

That explained why Lance was so adamant to keep it the same. He always had been the sentimental type. Seeing as he had an obvious affection for Sophia, it wasn't necessarily difficult for Keith to picture Lance wanting to preserve something so precious to her.

"So that was their house?" Keith asked.

"Yeah." Lance nodded. "Originally, Pidge's room was supposed to be the nursery. They wanted to have kids but they never managed to make it happen."

Again, Keith turned to look at Lance. "What about adoption?"

Lance frowned, his expression sour. "It wasn't really an option back then. Apparently, dark skinned folk weren't very trustworthy as parents. American or otherwise."

The same expression transferred over to Keith as he turned back to the water. "How stupid."

"You're telling me," Lance agreed. He didn't like the dark emotions simmering in his chest, so he smirked at Keith, joking a little to try and lighten the mood. "Didn't stop her from bringing in any band of misfits that she could get her hands on, though."

That earned him a chuckle, and Keith smirked back at the water instead of Lance. 

"Is that why she's so willing to have you three around?" Keith asked, joking right along with him."Sudo-children slash roommates?"

For the first time, Lance faltered a bit. He quirked his lips into a considering frown before answering. "Kind of."

Keith gave a dubious look. "'Kind of'?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Lance kept his eyes on his surroundings. "I was going through some stuff of my own my sophomore year of high school and she took me in. Pidge and Hunk came in afterwards for college." He shrugged. "Believe it or not, my house is about half an hour away, but it was better for us to live with her. She loves the company, obviously, but it's a bit more complicated than that."

Keith scoffed with a hint of a laugh. "How do you make roommates complicated?"

"Cancer."

That stopped Keith cold. Lance, however, continued on like nothing had happened. 

"There's a big, fancy name for it, but the long and the short of it was bone cancer. In all honesty, we all thought she was joking when Tía told us." Lance shifted on his feet. "She's better now, but for a while there, it looked pretty bad. I didn't think she'd make it, none of us did. We got lucky, though." He turned his back to show Keith the small starburst scar along his spine, the pale skin a deep contrast against his darker complexion. "I was a match. So we went in, did the surgery and we both stuck around ever since."

Keith's eyes were transfixed on the blemish in Lance's skin, unable to look away for a good, long moment. It wasn't as though this was the first time seeing the scar, Keith and Lance  _ had _ been lifeguards together for going on three years now, but it was definitely the first time knowing why it was there. His fingers lifted to outline the tip of it, never really coming into contact even though they were itching to do so. He pulled them away and turned back to his duties with a deep swallow.

"... Did it hurt?" Keith asked quietly. 

"Yeah." Lance nodded, equally quiet but essentially nonplussed. "She got stuck in the wheelchair for good after that, and I was scared that I'd be stuck with her until the anesthesia wore off and I got my head back on straight." His voice lowered into something softer, something that Keith wasn't familiar with. "It was all worth it when she went into remission, though."

"That's…" Keith blinked, stunned and trying to grapple with what he had just learned of his friend. "Really amazing."

Lance's smile didn't have to be seen with how fondly he spoke. "Yeah, she is."

"I was talking about you."

This time, Lance was the one who had been stunned by the words of his friend. He recovered quickly enough, though, and threw a smug grin Keith's way. "Aww, is Keithy charmed by my chivalrous lifestyle?"

"You are anything but chivalrous," Keith snipped, taking a solid step away from Lance. "You're more like a trained pig who sits for treats."

Shimmying closer, Lance sing-songed his voice to be as condescending as possible. "You say that, and yet, I'd be the greatest boyfriend."

Keith bristled and jumped further back away from Lance again. "Like hell would I ever go out with you!"

Lance visibly flinched from the ferocity of Keith's voice and his expression fell into that of angered disappointment. He shook his head, frowning irritably to his feet and spoke with a resigned tone. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk, Keith?"

Dark skin, blue eyes and a crooked smile flashed before his eyes, and he could feel the weight of a hand dropping heavily over his shoulder as a deep, dark pit grew in his stomach.

_ "I ordered a mandatory relocation. He won't be able to bother you again." _

_ "But we don't talk anymore." _

_ "You think that would stop it? It had to be done. I had to protect you." _

Keith shook his head, eyes hard as he scanned ahead. "I give as good as I get, Lance."

"Yeah, but my jerkiness wasn't serious," Lance scoffed, then stepped away from Keith to patrol on his own, ending their interaction. 

-

**From Acxa-pella:**

**So**

**I know you're busy**

**You're probably working rn actually**

**And that's ok**

**But I was wondering if we could hang sometime soon**

**It's been a while**

**And I need a break**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**I miss you**

-

Keith shut off the water with a sigh and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Thankfully, this late at night, the locker rooms were pretty much empty, so he was free to wash off his overly chlorinated day without having to deal with  _ people. _ As he finished getting dressed and headed for the sink, he couldn’t stop thinking about his day. The rest of his shift with Lance had been strained at best, but at least it kept some space between them. Still. The guilt gnawed on Keith’s insides.

They may have bickered like old men, but that didn’t mean that Lance wasn’t his friend. Seeing him hurt because of something Keith had done got under his skin a little bit, but still… Lance shouldn’t have said what he did. Neither of them should have, but mostly Lance. Definitely Lance. 

A little more forcefully than intended, Keith spat toothpaste and spittle into the sink before going at it again with his toothbrush. Stupid Lance.

Finished with his nightly routine, Keith sighed as he bundled all of his belongings back into his duffle, zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder to head out. The pool would be closing soon and he needed to get out of there. Besides, he had an early morning ahead of him, so he needed to get to bed. He didn't have time to waste on Lance.

-

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Good night, kid**

**We'll talk more soon**

**Promise**

  
  
  
  
  


**I miss you too**

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase Holfelder Moana: How Far I’ll Go (Minor Key version)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUaHQeutCv0
> 
> Tell me what you think of the story so far. I love talking with you guys.
> 
> So, ironically, I had written this a couple months ago and had decided that Sophia getting bone cancer would be a pivotal point for the story from the very beginning. Then, about a week ago, I took my dog into the vet to find out that the lump in his shoulder is a tumor for bone cancer. Yeah. I feel like I played myself.
> 
> I also feel kinda scummy asking for this because I know it sounds fake, but if you wouldn’t mind checking out my GoFundMe to help me with his medical bills/treatment, I’d really appreciate it. If only to spread the news of it around. You don’t have to donate if you can’t afford it, but if you can help me in any way, it could be the difference between saving Ben and having to put him down for good. Please. I’m desperate.
> 
> *Edit*  
> Gofundme is no more.


	5. Welcome to My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had built things before, but he had never been paid for it. He considered this fact while staring at the flyer on his dorm’s announcement board. He had always been pretty good with his hands, and it looked like pretty good money. His handful of jobs over the past few months couldn’t possibly compare to the paycheck that was promised. As enticing as this was, however, it wasn’t the main reason he had looked at the flyer in the first place. No, the blame for that fell on the artwork itself.
> 
> There was a picture of a two story house smack dab in the middle. A picket fence sort of type with shutters, a chimney and a garden. A perfectly groomed walkway led up to a porch with a bench and a large, rich colored front door. It was beautiful. Keith stared at it for much longer than he had any other job request, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he had already chosen to work here.
> 
> Finally acknowledging his desires, Keith pulled out his cell phone to call the number on the bottom of the paper. Maybe building for this Coran guy could help him find what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trigger Warnings that I can think of, but if I missed any, please let me know so I can update. This one's a lighter chapter, but nice and long. Enjoy~

**-**

**-4-**

**Welcome to My House**

**Flo Rida**

**-**

The sun shone brightly through the clear, blue sky, warming the earth and her inhabitants comfortably. The clouds rolled by with the gentle summer breeze, and rustled the uncut grass that the pair were lying in. 

It was Keith's idea. Acxa had needed a break after the crappy day she had endured at school, and the house was just as stifling. So Keith brought her to the field. The very same field that Griffin had brought him to a few weeks prior in order to make him feel better, and it seemed that the same magic that had healed Keith's soul was doing the same for Acxa.

"That one looks like a dog," Acxa said softly, pointing at a big fluff of cloud.

Keith tilted his head, nodded, then tilted the other way and pointed to a smaller one. "That one's a hippo."

He was rewarded with a giggle, small and quiet, but genuine all the same. They both had taken to speaking as quietly as they could, not wanting to disturb the peace they had created. She took a moment to look for another before pointing again. "That one kind of looks like a dancer. See the dress?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded. "And there's a guitar right next to her."

"Oh, I didn't see that," Acxa admitted. 

Once again, silence fell over them in a blanket of comfort, only the sound of the wind and the birds breaking through. Keith's thoughts lined up one after the other the longer he stared at the guitar cloud. Memories of his father's study, his mother's collection and the promise to add to their efforts. A promise that could no longer be fulfilled. 

"What would you want in your dream house?" Keith asked suddenly. 

Acxa crumpled her brow and tilted her head back to look at him upside down. "What?"

"Your dream house," Keith said casually. “If you could have anything in the world, what would you put in it? What would you want it to be like?”

Acxa remained silent, not entirely sure of how to respond.

"I want a music room in mine, just like my mom and dad's,” Keith went on, unperturbed. “I want to collect rare music items like they did too, I always liked doing that with them." 

He said this with a smile, something small and quiet like the rest of the conversation, and Acxa didn't have to see it to know it was there. It was rare for Keith to talk about his parents, or anything that he loved, really. It wasn’t because he was ashamed, rather he was afraid of it being used against him, but Acxa knew how much he adored it. Talking about them, about his memories, was one of the few things he had left of them. 

Keith pointed back at the guitar cloud, now shifting into a new shape. "If I want it to be like my parents', I'll need a place to display it all safely. And I'll need a place to write and play my songs, so I'm gonna need a really big room to fit it all. Hell, I might even give up the master for it if it came down to it. I'd gladly sleep on the couch if it meant my music room could be perfect." He held his fingers up over both of their heads so that she could see him counting. "A room full of instruments, high end recording equipment, a desk for writing and a library for my music collection."

This piqued Acxa's interests and she turned slightly to look at him with wide, curious eyes. "You have a music collection?"

"I will." Keith sounded absolutely certain of it. "CDs, records, sheet music. I'm gonna stuff it full."

Acxa turned away to ponder this new information, finding that she liked the idea of it all. Still, that was Keith's dream, not hers. As much as she loved music, the idea of a music room was too fantastical for her to grasp. More than anything, she wanted her dreams to be something real, something comprehensible. Her fantasies had all been crushed too often for her to even begin to want to try again on another. She lifted her eyes back to the clouds and hummed slightly in thought over her answer.

"... I just want my own room," she finally decided on, slowly. "I could decorate it however I want. Paint the walls purple. Sticky stars all over the place. Have my own bed, furniture, comforter, closet… Just my stuff, no one else's."

"That would be cool. I can see it being a galaxy bedroom," Keith agreed, and Acxa became just the slightest bit more excited at the sudden vision. "What else? Anything you want."

Again, Acxa considered her options for a dream. Down to earth or not, dreams were still a dangerous weapon that an enemy could use against someone, even if that enemy was reality. Especially when the enemy was reality, because those dreams could never be realized, or even worse, realized and then taken away. Still. Keith had asked her what she wanted, and she trusted Keith. 

"A garden would be nice, too." Her voice was quiet again because of caution, but as she spoke, her confidence grew. "Lots of colors and smells; maybe even a fruit tree. I like apples. I could literally put down roots."

Keith turned and tilted his head back to study her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, Acxa bolted up in a rush. "And stairs! We have to have a staircase."

"A staircase?" Keith asked, looking up at her curiously. 

"Well, yeah. That's what perfect family homes are supposed to have, right?" Acxa shrugged. "I don't know, that's what they have on TV. If we're making a dream house, we might as well feed the fantasy. Plus, I've always wanted to slide down the banister. The missus would kill me if I tried on hers."

Keith laughed at that, loud, bold and content, agreeing with Acxa on the spot.

"Okay," Keith chuckled, smile still bright. "We can have a staircase. We can take embarrassing Christmas pictures on them for our Christmas cards."

"No matching sweaters," Acxa whined slightly, her frown prominent. "I don't want to copy  _ that _ much of TV."

And again, Keith laughed. Loud, bold and completely content.

-

The sound of the screen door opening and closing after Lance is what caught her attention, but it was the large, white truck pulling up in front of the house that forced Pidge into action. She shot up from her bed and raced to the window, recognizing the situation before it even began, and immediately grabbed her phone to start recording.

"He-llo," Lance drawled, his eyes drooping into dopey half-moons and stopping short of handing Keith his lemonade at the sight of the newcomer. "Who is  _ that _ ?"

Keith flicked his hair back out of his eyes from where he was bent over measuring to see Lance's idiotic grin. When Keith followed Lance's gaze, he watched his partner coming out of her truck.

"That's Lu," Keith answered. 

" _ That's Lu?" _ Lance's eyes were practically bugging out of his skull now. "As in, your  _ partner?" _

"Yeah, that's right." 

Lance had his jaw on the floor, he just couldn't believe it. He leaned forward on the railing to get a better look, still in shock.  _ "That's Lu?!" _

"Don't lean on the railing," Keith said instead, flicking Lance with his bandana as he wiped the sweat from his face.

Ignoring the obvious melt down that Lance was approaching, Keith stood up and readied his tablet to share the preferred blueprints. Lu waved to him as she walked up the ramp to meet them on the porch, and he was pretty sure Lance was going to have an aneurism when she waved to him as well.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'm Allura, Keith's partner."

Lance blinked, still in shock. "Keith said you were a guy."

"No I didn't," Keith barked.

"You said his name was Lu!" Lance practically shouted.

"Yeah. Lu." Keith enunciated slowly. "Ah. Lu. Ra."

"Don't you start with me, Song!"

Allura laughed at that just as she stopped short of the porch. "That's just what I'm called on the job. I suppose you could call it an alias of sorts." She smoothed down a fly-away hair from the wind, the rest of it tied up tight in her work bun. "I apologize for the deception but some men can be rather… particular about a woman fixing what he cannot. So, to avoid being turned away beforehand, we stick with Lu. My uncle came up with it, actually."

Her smile radiated like the sun and Lance was absolutely  _ gone _ , jelly on toast, completely melted goo in her presence. He tried to match the power of her smile but it simply wasn't possible with a being such as her.

"Well those men are idiots. I'd gladly have you around anytime." He offered out his hand as suave as he could be. "Name's Lance, and you're always welcome in my home."

"It's much appreciated, Lance." Allura reached out to give his hand a good squeeze. Maybe a little too good, given Lance's cracked expression, but he kept up the facade as only a stubborn fool could. 

Quickly, Lance lifted the glass in his hand to the goddess before him. "Can I offer you a lemonade?"

Keith frowned. "That's my lemonade."

"Not anymore, go get your own." Lance's expression never changed, his smile locked onto Allura.

"Sophia told you to get it for me."

"She also told me to be a gentleman whenever ladies were present."

Chuckling, Allura took a step back and held her hand up to decline, a soft, polite smile still in place. "I'm fine, thank you."

Keith snatched his lemonade from Lance's hand and took a long, spiteful drink from it, glaring from behind the rim as Lance floundered at having lost. 

Lance cleared his throat and decided to move on, trying once more for smooth as he leaned against the railing again with a charming smile. It lasted all of a second before the world went sideways and Lance was falling. He squawked in the sudden loss of gravity and flailed his arms in a panic, only to stop short at a weird angle. Breath caught in his throat, Lance whimpered at the sight of the broken railing on the ground below him and turned to look over his shoulder, where Allura yanked him back to his feet without breaking a sweat.

"I told you not to lean on that," was all Keith muttered.

For a few long seconds, Lance could only babble before he cleared his throat again, his face red. "You're uh, you're really strong."

Allura beamed. "Thank you."

Keith rolled his eyes to shove down the nausea and marched up to give Allura his tablet. "These are the plans I have so far. I was just measuring out how much of the porch we could save when you got here. The place isn't half bad, it just needs to be prettied up a little." He noticed the rotted fence surrounding the property and reconsidered. "Prettied up  _ a lot." _

"Hey!" Lance cried, finding his second wind. "Be nice to my home!"

"I am being nice," Keith droned.

"You're never nice."

"And yet, you still talk to me."

Lance threw his hands out wide. "Under duress!"

"You know, I was hoping for a fantastic shoot down when I saw the pretty lady pull up, but this may be just as entertaining."

All three individuals looked up to find Pidge crouched in the open upstairs window with her phone pointed at them and a rather bored expression. 

"Are you recording?" Keith asked the important questions while Allura mumbled 'pretty lady?' under her breath.

"I knew Lance would try to flirt and that's always ridiculous. I saw an opportunity and I took it," Pidge said,then lowered her phone to look him in the eye. "You're gonna have to give me more if you want high quality comedy, though."

Lance puffed up and jabbed a finger at Pidge. "I am not your monkey!"

"As your agent, I beg to differ." Pidge said blandly.

This only served to make Lance sputter and spaz, throwing out his arms. "You're not even a real agent yet!"

"And yet, you have me." Pidge put her phone away and stood up with a stretch. "I'm coming down. Don't do anything stupid without me."

And with that, Pidge was gone. They were all still gaping at the window, a little dazed at what had just transpired. It took all of thirty seconds for Allura to speak.

"Friend of yours?" she asked.

Keith didn’t have an answer, but Lance shook his head sagely, his expression as tired as his tone. "I would say she has better manners than to record someone without permission, but then I'd be lying to you and that just won't do."

"Welp, I'm asking now.” As promised, Pidge emerged from the front screen door and pressed her fist to her hips in a power stance, using the other to point at Allura. “May I please post videos with your face in them even if you are not the intended target?"

Lance sighed. "Pidge-"

Allura held out a hand. "Let me see it."

Lance panicked. "Pidge!"

"Yes ma'am.” Pidge practically skipped forward to present her findings. “Wait until I edit this, it’s gonna be great."

Already, Allura was snickering as she watched whatever Pidge had managed to snag. "Oh yes, this will be fantastic, I can tell."

With a mournful wail, Lance buried his face in his hands. “Unbelievable!”

Keith ticked his head, considering. “Is it though? It’s Pidge.”

And Lance simply couldn’t argue with facts like that.

It took about two minutes of giggling, gossiping and swapping names, but soon enough, Pidge left with a smirk. She had seen her target and hit it head on with the same underhanded tactics that she used to make all of her deals work in her favor, and now she was on a mission to add her latest triumph to her channel. Lance didn’t know if he was lucky or not for having someone like that as his agent.

"Well, I think it might be best if we get started,” Allura said as she parted with Pidge and faced Keith. “I know you wanted to work on the roof first but, I do believe that these bushes will need some taming if we want to get up there safely."

Keith's eyes darkened considerably as he all but hissed at the offending plants.

"Those things will be gone as soon as I get my hands on some heavy duty equipment.” The look of absolute disdain on his face was sent deliberately to the evergreen bundles in question. “I know for a fact that we won't be able to dig them up by hand."

Allura nodded in agreement, having worked with the monstrous yew bushes before. Under proper care, they were quite easy to deal with, but if left unchecked, that was a different battle to handle entirely. She completely understood Keith’s hatred for them on an intimate level.

"Unfortunately, those are on loan with a different group. For now, we'll have to stick with the old trimmers," she said with a sigh, then set to work swatting branches out of her way to her truck. “It’s a shame, really.”

As Allura sashayed away to retrieve some heavy duty trimmers, Keith sighed to his feet and tried desperately to keep his composure. It didn’t really work out when he turned to face Lance, who was still gawking at his partner as she walked away.

"And, that's your cue to leave," Keith griped. 

Lance barely gave him a once over before sniffing at him and crossing his arms to mimic Keith’s posture. "My house, my rules."

"My active worksite," Keith snipped back.

“And who do you think brought you here?”

“Your aunt,” Keith deadpanned.

This only served to make Lance snear. “Yeah, but who do you think recommended you to her?”

“Hunk.”

“Oh, come on!” Lance threw his arms up in the air and rolled his eyes so drastically that his entire body turned away from Keith. He took a moment to growl to the side railing before whipping back around to point a finger at Keith’s chest. “The point stands! I’m not going anywhere, mullet; my house is on the line, here!”

"It  _ is _ rather dangerous, Lance." By now, Allura had returned with two pairs of particularly hefty looking bush clippers hanging off of her shoulder. 

This only served to have ‘Suave Lance’ make a sudden reappearance. He smiled at her in a way that most likely was trying to be displayed as confident, but only succeeded in coming off as smarmy as he settled his weight onto his hip. 

"I can handle a little danger,” Lance said, knocking his chin in between his thumb and forefinger. “Besides, if Keith can stay, I know it won't be a problem."

"I'm not rescuing you," Keith said blandly.

"Who said I needed you to?" Lance scoffed.

It was moments like these when Keith was grateful to have been working with Allura for so long. This wasn’t the first time they had encountered a customer like Lance, but it was certainly the first time the customer was belittling Keith instead of Allura. All it took was a look. One, single look from his partner with the same emotion buried deep in her eyes that he was feeling. No words were needed to understand and come to an agreement.

“Alright, fine,” Keith said, eyes still locked with Allura. “You can stay.”

Lance opened his mouth to snap out a comeback but stopped short when he realized that he had won. “Say what now?”

“You can stay,” Keith repeated.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Keith asked with a shrug.

“Yeah, but you caved way too easily,” Lance countered. He eyed Keith with unrelenting scrutiny, even going so far as to lean back and circle him a bit, arms crossed and suspicions high. "Boy, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"So I'm still in your arms, then?" Keith droned, making Lance rear back.

"Ex _ cuse  _ you," Lance muttered.

Keith’s expression remained impassive, his voice just as flat. "What a cold, bony embrace I've found.”

“Shut it, Song!” Lance warned, punching Keith in the arm. “Let’s get to work!”

With that, Lance stormed past a snickering Allura to clamber down off of the ramp and onto the ground through the remaining handrails. Allura gleamed at Keith, still smothering her smile as she held out one of the clippers to him, which Keith took without a word. As they set to work, behind them inside the living room window, Pidge chortled to her phone before moving to a more advantageous location to continue filming.

This was going to be wonderful.

-

Pidge was delighted. She had been recording all day and she could not have asked for a better subject. 

After Lance had won the argument to stay on the worksite, Keith and Allura had somehow managed to telepathically plan out their synchronized attack on either side of the tree-like bushes without Lance ever being the wiser. Somehow, with no explanation whatsoever, he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time when a wayward branch would randomly strike him. Time and time again, he would be periodically slapped on any exposed skin with a wild branch that had been clipped, until Keith finally slipped and was spotted behind the physics experiment. 

"OW! You're doing this on purpose!" Lance accused, rubbing his now red arm.

"Oh, so you caught on," Keith admitted, lightly, before his voice dropped. "Good. Now get out of my worksite."

"We had a  _ deal!" _

Lance would have had more to say if he didn't have to turn on Pidge  _ and _ Hunk for cackling so hard.

With the bushes somewhat taken care of to a manageable state now, it was time to get started on the real work. No matter how much he argued, neither Keith nor Allura would budge on allowing Lance up on the roof. To appease him, Allura suggested gathering up and trashing all of the loose or damaged shingles that they gathered up and tossed to the ground. 

They may or may not have made a game of it to see how close they could get to Lance's feet without hurting him. The shrieks were worth every minute, and usually applied to the point system. Keith begrudgingly lost that one when he accidentally tossed a rotted shingle on top of Lance's head and covered him in dirt when the whole thing disintegrated upon impact. Accidentally. Yes.

After that was settled, Lance was still grounded, and still adamant about helping. So, once again, Allura suggested that he be in charge of hoisting up the smaller supplies via a rope that they looped through the top rung of the ladder. The bucket attached to the end of it needed to stay up for only a minute or two, but Allura and Keith never told him that. Not when Lance stayed so diligent at his post. Then again, Lance never told them that he was lounging down underneath them on the porch while the rope was tied to a more sturdy part of the railing. Neither one of them needed to know that bit.

As the day wound down, they managed to clear out all of rotted shingles and lay down sheets of plastic to protect from any unseen elements. Allura had already left knowing that Keith was heading out on his own when Pidge stopped him from leaving by yanking on the back of his shirt. Keith choked on his collar, his leg going high as his step didn't connect with the ground and forcing him to stumble back so as not to fall. Lance, though not falling, was in a similar state of entrapment by the front of his shirt bundled up in the tiny fist of an angry gremlin on a mission.

"What-"

"Check this out." Pidge pulled up her phone to show the posted video of Lance making a fool of himself in front of Allura. After it showed the first time unedited, it looped around like a glitch for a few seconds before an autotuned, clearly computer generated song could be heard using the audio from the interaction. 

"Seriously Pidge? You made me a  _ meme _ ?" Lance cried, then stopped to realize what he had just said and stared off into the abyss at his sudden dilemma. "I'm so torn."

Keith shook his head, finding it difficult not to be amused at Lance's internal crisis as the autotuned voice of Lance squealed in fright from his almost-fall off the porch.

"This is just the first recording. I haven't even posted the others yet," Pidge snickered at her friend, unrepentant as she turned to the boys. "Check out the view count."

Two pairs of eyes swiveled, paused, then widened in sync as Keith and Lance read the number.

"Holy-"

"You just posted this an  _ hour ago?" _

"I figured we could make it a special summer series," Pidge said, ignoring their reaction in favor of already planning. "Lance's fans are my fans because of all the behind the scenes stuff I post for him, but if we gave them the both of you  _ together _ ? They'd lose their freaking minds." There was a sinister grin that spoke of many evils to come. "Throw in a few embarrassing Lance fails to spice it up a bit and we'll be golden. Keep the fans happy and make some money. We could split it three ways once the check comes in. What do you say?"

"Absolutely not!" Lance replied instantly. 

Pidge cocked a brow. "Keith?"

"You had me at embarrassing Lance scenes."

"I knew I could count on you," Pidge grinned. 

"WHAT?"

Pidge and Keith ignored Lance to shake on their agreement. As unorthodox as it was, it didn't take long for Keith to agree that this was a good idea. He was always up for earning a little more money, and uploading videos consistently to his channel helped with that. 

The decision, in Keith’s opinion, was pretty obvious for him. Since these videos would be appearing on Pidge's channel instead, she would be the one responsible for it so that he could continue focusing on his day jobs. It wouldn't take any time out of his schedule and it wouldn't clutter up his music files on his channel. His fans could still see him through the summer and keep them just that much more loyal all without lifting a finger. Plus, teasing Lance was about as therapeutic as a pack of cigarettes to a forty year smoker, and to be allowed to finally go all out with him was definitely a welcome excuse.

"This is a conspiracy!" Lance cried.

"This is business," Keith corrected. "You can keep recording your songs if you think you can't keep up."

Oh, that did it. Lance's anger flared up and roared within his chest, bellowing at him to be released upon this insolent whelp who dare challenged him.

"You know what, mullet? Bring it on!" Lance sneered. "I'll have a higher view count than you by the time you start composing again, you can count on it." He turned his nose up, fists firmly planted on his hips. "Loser has to post a video of themselves dancing in a chicken suit. NO-  _ livestream _ it for an hour!"

Pidge's eyes widened with glee. "Oh, this is getting good."

"Is it really necessary to turn everything into a competition?" Keith muttered, frowning.

Lance cocked a brow. "So you forfeit already?"

Keith returned the gesture. "I didn't say that; let's do this, chicken boy."

"Chicken boy?!" Lance's eyes lit up as he shook a fist at Keith. "Say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

Keith blinked once. Twice. Three times. 

"I just did," he said, confused.

Lance wilted, sighing into his hands while Pidge stared on in disbelief. "We have  _ got _ to update your Disney references."

-

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to give you a little more of a taste of Keith and Acxa's happy memories. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love talking with you guys.
> 
> So, I'm just going to come out and say it, but it's not looking too good for Ben. All the signs are pointing directly where I don't want them to and I'm afraid I'm going to have to put him down next week, if he even makes it that long. I'll try to keep posting on schedule but it's been really rough the past few weeks and it's just going to get harder in the coming days. My GoFundMe is going to stay up just a little longer (two weeks, tops) for anyone who wants to help me pay for the procedure but please don't feel pressured to do so. I know how hard it is, these day. Thanks to everyone who tried, it meant more than you know.


	6. Waiting for the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith watched the pastor grow even more passionate at the pulpit, trying to be inconspicuous on the pew. It was a futile effort because he couldn't stop himself from looking around at all of the other people around him. Smiling and agreeing, even lifting their hands to bask in the words that were spoken. His fists clenched over his thighs as his eyes darted around the room.
> 
> "Are you alright, sweety?" his foster mother whispered, leaning in close.
> 
> "Yeah." Keith licked his lips and nodded to the floor, but he could tell that she wasn't convinced. "Just my stomach."
> 
> She clicked her teeth and cooed her sympathies to him as she reached out to run her fingers through his hair, a little longer now and feathery soft against his skull. He kept his eyes closed to keep from flinching.
> 
> "I'm sorry," she whispered. "We'll get you a Sprite at the cafe after the sermon is over, okay?"
> 
> Again, Keith nodded and swallowed, eyes closed as he wrapped his arms over his gut. Satisfied with the response, Mrs. Sendak finally pulled away from Keith's hair and turned back to face the front, giving the pastor her full attention. 
> 
> Keith kept his eyes closed and didn't move a muscle for the remainder of church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get more of Acxa and a little bit of Shiro. Plus a fistful of backstories! I hope you feel just a little bit spoiled :)

-

**-5-**

**Waiting for the End**

**Linkin Park**

**-**

It wasn’t unusual for Shiro to call Keith. In fact, it happened quite often. At least once a week, if anyone were counting. Today was no different when Keith heard the familiar ringtone coming from his pocket, and with that knowledge alone, he answered the phone and shoved it to his shoulder without even looking to keep the use of his hands.

“Hey you,” Keith said, stacking a pair of to go boxes into a bag.

_ “Keith,” _ came Shiro’s pleased reply. _ “How are you?” _

“Eh, you know. Just getting off work,” Keith said, tying the plastic bag handles into a tight knot, then leaving the counter with a short wave to Sal. “‘Bout to go see the little rat.”

_ “You know, if it were anybody else, you’d be in trouble for that,” _ Shiro said with a sigh.  _ “You have to be careful of what you say to who.” _

“True.” Keith switched shoulders before he climbed into his car. “But I know you know what I mean.”

_ “Your logic is annoying.” _

“My  _ sound  _ logic, you mean.” Keith grinned to himself at the sound of Shiro’s exhaustion over the phone before switching over to speaker to drive with both hands. “So what’s up? You need something?”

_ “No, nothing like that,” _ Shiro said.  _ “Just calling to check in on you. You know, the usual guardian duties and whatnot.” _

“Careful there,” Keith said, turning a corner. “You almost sounded like one of the Kids These Days with that slang of yours.”

_ “I’m hip and you know it.” _

“Only cuz you got it replaced.”

That got a genuine laugh out of Shiro, and Keith’s grin evolved into a full blown smile. Victory was sweet.

_ “How is Acxa doing?” _ Shiro asked.  _ “I have a meeting with her later this week, but it never hurts to have a second opinion.” _

“I’ll let you know after we meet,” Keith said, pulling up to a stop light. “So far I haven’t noticed anything off, though.”

_ “That’s good at least.” _ And he really does sound relieved. One of the many reasons Keith liked and respected Shiro.  _ “What about you? How are you faring these days?” _

“Fair enough.” Keith watched a mother with a stroller walking by on the crosswalk. He waited for her to move out of the way safely before taking his right turn.

_ “Would it be alright if I stopped by sometime? I feel like it’s been a while since we last saw each other.”  _ A little grin popped through the speaker, showing up clearly in Keith’s mind from Shiro’s tone of voice.  _ “You can tell me about the house.” _

The very idea sent o flutter of excitement through him, and Keith had to shift in his seat to get rid of the shivers from his spine. "Yeah, that sounds good,” he said. “I'm booked this week but next week you can stop by anytime. My shifts at the pool don't start until Friday then, so I'll be at the diner when I'm not swinging a hammer. Just call first."

_ “That I can do,” _ Shiro said with an audible smile. Immediately after, though, Keith could hear the sound of Shiro’s name being called in the background followed by some slight muffling. Then, a few seconds later, Shiro came back to the phone with a sigh.  _ “Sorry, I’m going to have to cut things short. I’ll talk to you later, okay, Keith?” _

“Sure,” Keith said, nodding despite knowing it couldn’t be seen. Shiro had been running pretty ragged lately, even staying late into the night in order to get more work done, so it wasn’t all that surprising that he had to leave. Honestly, it was more surprising that he’d had time to call, but he made it a point to remind Keith that he was being thought about by someone at least. Just one more reason to love the guy.

“See you later, Shiro.”

-

The house hadn’t really changed all that much in the last three years. The kid bikes were gone from the garage and there were new flowers along the walkway but, other than that, it was still the same old house that Keith had spent most of his teenage years in. He tried to make it a point to visit every other week if only to make it easier on Acxa, but more often than not, they ended up meeting at a separate location. Today just happened to be a bit more difficult for her to get away.

“Keith!” His old foster mother beamed when she opened the door and pulled him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You too, Mrs. Sendak,” Keith replied to her shoulder before pulling back. 

“Keith?” Deeper inside the house, another voice called out until the bulking form of his foster father came into view. “Ah, long time no see.”

Keith nodded with a polite smile, shuffling to stand up a little straighter. “Sorry about that, sir.”

Before Mr. Sendak could say any more, his wife was pawing at Keith’s arm.

“Why don’t you come inside for a bit?” she asked sweetly, smile still bright. “I’ll put on some coffee; you look exhausted.”

Again, Keith smiled politely, but this time he shook his head. “Thank you, Mrs. Sendak, but, we’re going to be late if I stay.” 

The sound of feet rushing down the stairs brought his attention away from the adults and up to a small, freshly turned eleven year old. A light skinned girl who, according to her father, looked more like her momma than him. Her dark eyes were calculating and locked onto Keith the moment she came into view. 

This time his smile was genuine, and he raised a hand in greeting. “Hey, kid.”

“You’re late,” she said, then barreled through to the entrance to slip on her shoes. “We’re going to miss the previews.”

Keith shrugged as he backed out of her way. “Hey, don’t blame me. I had these customers who just would  _ not  _ leave the counter. Take a hint.”

Acxa kicked her toes to the ground to sink more firmly into her shoe and turned to wave to her foster parents. “My homework is done and so are my chores. Bobby is still working on his half. I’ll see you tonight!”

“Hold on, young lady,” Mrs. Sendak warned. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

At that, Acxa turned around completely, already out the door. “Thank you for letting me go!”

That was enough to satisfy her foster mother, so Mrs. Sendak nodded her off with a smile. “Have fun, you two.”

Now with permission to leave, both Keith and Acxa turned to leave without another word. They remained silent as they climbed into Keith’s beat up Honda and buckled up, pausing only long enough to wave to their foster mother still in the doorway, watching to make sure they left safely. Even after watching her reflection in the rearview, the silence stayed long after she stepped back into the house. The feeling just wouldn’t leave until the house was gone as well.

"Are we really going to see a movie?" Acxa asked after they had cleared the cul de sac.

Keith shrugged, keeping his eyes on the driver across the street from them turning at the stop sign. "Anything you wanna watch?"

Acxa shook her head. "Not really."

"Oh darn," Keith said, completely unenthused. "Looks like we missed it."

"And I was so looking forward to it, Mrs. Sendak," Acxa said, playing along.

They didn’t have to look at each other to know that they were amused. The matching set of smiles shared between the two was natural and well earned after years of compatibility. For a few more streets, they stayed silent if only to bask in the company of the other, letting it sink in that they were finally able to be together again and not have to worry about putting on a mask. It was nice. Comfortable. 

Keith still kept his eyes on the road as they pulled up to a red light. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

He nodded once. "I picked some stuff up on my way out of the diner but we’ll need to grab drinks at the QT by the park."

"Usual?" Acxa asked, earning another curt nod.

"Yep."

Despite driving three neighborhoods over, it didn't take long for this to happen. The pit stop was a well versed one that Acxa easily learned and accepted. While she gathered their drinks, Keith took the food from the backseat and nuked it in the available microwave, giving them plenty of time to meet back up at the car and drive across the street to a small park. 

The second that they sat down to eat, Acxa began removing each and every bobby pin pressed into her skull that worked overtime to tame her hair. After about a dozen pins had been removed, she viciously scratched her fingers through her hair, leaving it wild and in disarray before slumping over with a grateful sigh.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," Acxa said, her eyes closed with relief.

Keith shook his head at this, pulling out styrofoam containers from a plastic bag as he spoke. "It wouldn't be so bad if your hair would actually grow faster."

"Correction," Acxa snapped, opening her eyes to stare down Keith. "It wouldn't be so bad if they would leave me well enough alone. It's none of their business how I keep my hair."

At that, Keith nodded in agreement and silently amended his earlier statement as he pushed an open to-go box towards her, hoping to avoid another repeated conversation. “Any thoughts on what I should do for my next cover?”

Acxa poked around her mashed potatoes until she saw Keith take a bite of his half before she eagerly began working on her own portion.

“ _ In my Blood _ is pretty popular,” she mused, already prepping another large fork-full of food.

“Is that by that Shawn Mendez guy?” Keith asked, then smirked at her, a glimmer of amusement in his eye. “The one all the girls are fawning over.”

“Shut up,” Acxa snapped, making Keith snicker. “Stick with Linkin Park if you’re not tough enough to handle something that doesn’t revolve around your high school emo phase, you edge-lord wannabe.”

Still snickering around a mouthful of fruit salad, Keith leaned forward to pull his phone out of his back pocket and place it down on the table. “Find it for me. Lemme hear it.”

Acxa easily unlocked his phone and found the unprotected wifi from the neighboring pool supply shop, then just as easily found and played the song on youtube. As it began to play, Keith listened closely as he considered the lyrics of the song in question. The more he listened, the more he studied Acxa. 

Having Acxa pick out his music had multiple perks. Sure, it was fun for her, and a good way to include her in his work, but more than that, it was a way for them to connect. With the separation placed between them, Keith was loath to admit that he wasn’t always there for his little sister.Meaning that he couldn’t always be there for her to vent her frustrations to, and despite his efforts to fix that, it was still like pulling teeth to get her to open up. This, sharing this together, gave them one more thing to cherish together. 

Growing up with one another, he knew that Acxa was just as bad at talking or expressing herself as he was. He also knew that she tended to lean more towards music than people for support or connection. So, knowing this, Keith asked her opinion on music every time they met up. Not only did it help relax them, but it also helped Keith in order to gage Acxa’s situation at home. 

Honestly, that was one of the major reasons why he made an effort to meet up with her as much as possible. He was checking up on her as much as he was spending time with her and giving her a break from the house. This song in particular… it told him just enough to get an idea of how she was doing at home.

From what he gathered so far, it was about depression. A literal cry for help, considering giving up but knowing that the singer couldn’t because it’s not in their character to quit. Despite turning away from the idea of ending it all, the song gave Keith pause. Something was wrong.

“I like it,” Keith said, keeping his eyes on his food as the song ended. “I’ll start working on it when I have my equipment again.”

“Cool,” Acxa said. She wiped away some grease from her lips on a napkin, having already polished off her half of chicken strips and gravy, then snatched up her own soda. “Wait, what about open mic night? Isn’t that coming up?”

Keith froze, blinking his stunned composure away. “I honestly forgot about that.”

Acxa laughed at him, highly amused at the expression on his face. “Seriously?”

He pulled back from the table, grimacing. “Finals kind of fried my brain.”

“Right,” Acxa drawled. “Finals.”

Keith flicked a fried crumb of chicken skin at her, making Acxa's grin widen. “Alright, alright. I think I can use the diner’s keyboard for that one. What else do you think I should do?”

Acxa thought for a moment, sucking down more soda from her straw. “You have your guitar, right?”

“Until classes start back up, yeah,” Keith replied.

That seemed to be enough of an answer to cement her decision, so she nodded once and slapped her cup down on the table. “ _ Runaround Sue.” _

Keith hummed approval, not needing any further convincing.

“Hey, what’s this new thing I’m seeing with you and Lance?” Acxa asked suddenly. “I think it’s his friend who posted it.”

“Oh yeah.” Keith chuckled at the memory of Lance covered in evergreen and welts. “That’s Pidge. She works with me at the diner.” Keith pushed over his bread roll to Acxa’s side of the table before continuing. “It was her idea to film my work at their house and turn it into a series. She’s gonna split the profits with me.”

“Nice,” Acxa grinned widely as she tore into the soft roll. “Also, brilliant. The kids in my class were cracking up at it. Comedy gold; just saying.”

“Yeah, Pidge is a genius,” Keith agreed, smiling. He took another sip of his soda before segueing into the opening he had been waiting for. Carefully, casually, Keith peeked at her as inconspicuously as possible when he asked his next question. “How’s school going?”

It was small, but Keith saw it. The slightest stutter in her chewing before Acxa immediately continued with her meal. It was more than enough to let him know he was on to something.

“People are stupid,” she muttered, then moved on with a shrug. “But, what else is new.”

Keith furrowed his brows, but kept his voice neutral. “Anything I should know about?”

Acxa shook her head, eyes on her last bit of bread. “Nah, it’s just stupid kids.”

“ _ You’re  _ a kid,” Keith told her. “You do remember that, right?”

This earned him a crumpled expression and an equally crumpled up napkin thrown at his face. “You know what I mean, dork."

"And you know what  _ I  _ mean," Keith replied. "You don't have to 'deal' all alone."

The comment silenced Acxa, and he could see the exact moment when she closed off to him. Keith cursed to himself, irritated with having pushed too hard and yet, still not hard enough. Slowly, he sighed to catch his breath and leaned forward on the table over his crossed arms. She refused to look at him, but he waited in vain for a few hopeful seconds regardless. 

"Hey," he muttered, waiting for her eyes to rise up to his. "Weblum?"

That, at least, got a positive reaction. Without hesitating, Acxa shook her head and took a breath, opening back up mentally as well as physically when she uncrossed her arms to look at him straight in the eye.

"No, it's not that bad," she told him. “Look. The summer program only lasts a couple of weeks, and it’s nothing to write home about. I can deal.”

Keith frowned down to his plate, trying to conceal his frustration. He hated having to stand by while Acxa dealt with whatever it was that was bothering her on her own. They both knew damn well that the fosters wouldn’t do anything about it.

Still, Keith knew that Acxa would come to him for help if she truly needed it, and had done so in the past. So, ignoring the hollow feeling in his chest, Keith ticked his head with a sigh, holding his drink to his lips before speaking. 

“Alright. I trust you.” Then he looked her in the eye, humor and honesty gleaming in his own. “You're tougher than me, kid."

Acxa nodded once, decisively. 

"And don't you forget it."

-

Violet eyes searched the heavens with rapt attention. He was waiting, watching, ready to move at a moment's notice, until finally, movement in the corner of his eye. Keith sprung into action and darted to his left, easily cupping the falling football to his chest with his waiting arms.

"Ha!" Keith exclaimed. 

"No way, you're lying!" Called a voice from the other side of the fence. "There's no way you caught my sneak attack."

"Your sneak attack needs work," Acxa said, her grin audible.

"Oh, come on!" The voice replied.

"So what is that, Akch? Four to two?" Keith asked.

"This isn't over," the voice insisted. "I still have a shot at this. Come on, hit me!"

“As you wish,” Keith said under his breath, then hurled the football high and far into the next yard over.

The sounds of scrabbling feet grew smaller as the boy on the other side of the fence raced after it to the other end of the yard, followed shortly by a heavy  _ thunk _ .

“Ha! Suck it!” The boy shouted. “Four- three!”

Keith turned his eyes up to Acxa, leaning on her elbows through the second floor window with a bitten down smile on her face. Her own eyes caught his and she nodded, confirming the updated score.

“I gave you that one,” Keith said, then smiled wider when he immediately heard the indignant squawk on the other side of the fence.

“You  _ liar!” _ The word was exaggerated with flair, making it difficult to smother any resulting laughter. “I earned that point!”

Keith nodded, unseen. “Yeah. ‘Cause I gave it to you.”

_ “LLLIAR!” _

"What are you doing?"

Keith jolted at the commander’s voice, instantly turning to face his foster father looming halfway through the back door and patio. In the corner of his eye, Keith could see Acxa leaning out of sight and back into the bedroom, all pretense of cheer gone from her demeanor. Neith one of them had heard the door open.

Keith cleared his throat and stood up straighter, making sure to speak clearly. "Playing catch, sir."

The commander furrowed his brow. "I meant what are you doing back here? Why don't you play up front?"

_ Because we’ll be watched. _

He couldn’t say that though, not without practically asking to be accused of hiding something. The truth of it was, he just didn’t like to be watched while he relaxed. He didn’t like to be watched period because it felt like he was being scrutinized for pretty much anything, but he liked it least of all when he was trying to wind down. Trying to explain that to anyone was a fruitless effort, especially someone like commander Sendak.

Keith licked his lip, trying to stall for time as he scrambled for an answer that would work for his foster father and opened his mouth to respond.

"It's more fun this way.”

Both the commander and Keith stopped at the new voice added to their conversation. Quickly, Keith turned around just as he heard feet scraping along the wood of the fence and watched as a head popped up along the top.

“Hello, sir."

Mr. Sendak’s frown deepened at the sight of him, concentrating on the new face holding onto his fence. "You're Griffin's boy. James."

“Yessir, that's me.” James grinned brightly, then held the football up into view. "We can't see where the other guy is throwing so we have to really think about where the ball is going to be. It's a nice challenge."

For a moment, silence filled the void as the answer was taken in to be believed or not. Keith had already turned back to nod agreement, but he was still waiting for a response. The expression Sendak wore was something that Keith rarely saw, to the point where it took him all of this time to realize that it was a good thing.

Bemused, Mr. Sendak shook his head to the patio and stepped back into the house. "Well, as long as you don't knock out a window, I suppose it won't hurt. Have fun, boys."

And that was it.

No matter how hard he tried, Keith just couldn’t get that memory out of his head. He was driving when he had seen them; two boys playing together, chasing after a football in the front yard with wide smiles and rambunctious laughter. That was this morning, hours ago, and still, Keith couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop thinking because he couldn't stop remembering. Not with that playful grin and those brilliant blue eyes constantly reminding him.

Water dripped in a steady stream down onto Keith’s pants from his own lack of concentration and he quickly readjusted the pan he was washing to keep himself at least somewhat dry. Lance had convinced Allura to join him for lunch at the diner. She had turned him down before Pidge had pointed out that she, Hunk and Keith would all be working the lunch shift over the weekend. Then she had wholeheartedly agreed.

Now they were both sitting at the usual seats closest to the kitchen. Laughing. Eating. Distracting.

Thankfully, Hunk was being equally as distracting.

"Are you kidding me?" Hunk shouted, nearly furious. "You look me in the eye and tell me honestly if that's actually worth anything!"

Honest to God, Sal looked between the blackened sandwich and Hunk with clear confusion, as though he were considering taking Hunk up on his offer. Hunk's eyes bulged with a mixture of rage and disbelief. 

"NO." He said incredulously, making the old ‘chef’ flinch at the fierceness of it.

"You know how it works around here, Sal!” Hunk went on. The man shrank away from Hunk’s ire, scurrying away with a BLT that had been toasted well past golden brown. Hunk wasn’t having it. He stopped the man with a finger to his chest then snatched up the offending dish and threw away the burnt sandwich before handing the plate over to Keith to be cleaned. “If it ain't perfect, it doesn't leave my kitchen!"

Keith rolled his eyes as he washed the plate while Sal pushed past him to the back of the kitchen. Rather than adding to the drama, Keith merely dried his hands and headed for the dishes on the counter next to his friends.

“Goodness.” Throughout all of this, Allura’s eyes had widened, stunned at the display of power before turning to Lance and Keith. 

"You'd think it was Hunk who owned the place," Keith muttered, gathering up his dishes.

"He pretty much does, dude,” Lance said, leaning his chin into his hand with a humored grin. “You know as well as I do how much this place has turned around because of him."

"And thank God for that," Pidge agreed, passing by them to her next table.

“No, no. Not God. Just me,” Hunk said with a cheeky grin.

Allura blinked, still surprised. “Was it that bad?” 

A unanimous, simultaneous and drawn out groan from the four friends was answer enough, but Lance embellished anyways. “I’m pretty sure even the cockroaches wouldn’t have eaten Sal’s food.”

“You can’t be serious,” Allura said, disbelieving. “Surely they wouldn’t have let him open shop if it were that bad?”

“Lu.” Keith stopped cleaning and turned around completely from his station to lock eyes with his partner. “I’ve eaten MREs. I’d take those dehydrated monstrosities over Sal’s food  _ any  _ day.”

That seemed to do it. Allura’s eyes widened and she leaned back from the bar, a hand to her chest as she gaped openly in horror.

“Yeah, but now we have Hunk,” Pidge cut in, having come back with fresh orders for Hunk to whip up to perfection.

“And you,” Hunk said, turning to pluck the orders from Pidge’s hand and grinned in thanks to her. “Your marketing skills were pretty much the only thing that made people come back in the first place.”

“But of course.” Pidge flipped her short hair with a flair of her fingers, smiling smugly at the praise. 

Lance grinned at both his friend and the memory, happy to be able to brag about Pidge’s achievements to someone new. “I don’t think I had ever seen so many people show up to Sal’s until Pidge came up with open mic night. They were all too afraid to eat here.”

“It just made sense!” Pidge lamented. “There’s a college down the street full of desperate college kids trying to make their mark.”

“Thanks,” Keith said flatly, while Lance gasped wordless outrage. 

Before he could go on a tangent, Allura leaned around Lance to look towards Pidge. “What’s this about an open mic night?”

“Oh, man.” Hunk turned from his griddle to answer Allura excitedly. "It's a huge hit, especially with the college so close by."

"Yeah, it’s open to everyone, but Keith and Lance go at it every month." Pidge had a look of pride as she thought back over her advertising tactics. "It’s become kind of a battle type of event, which makes it even more fun. Even though we live stream, most of the people who come by now only come to watch their performances in person.” Her grin darkened to something a little more sinister. “Which means more tips for me."

Lance gasped for an entirely new reason now and slapped his hands down onto the counter in excitement. "You should come see it, Allura! The next one is at the end of the month."

Allura turned her attention to Keith, not even bothering to hide her glee. "What do you think, Keith?"

"Sure, Lu. I don't mind,” Keith said with a shrug, turning back to his dishes. “You can watch me wipe the floor with Lance's ego."

Again, Lance slapped his hands down onto the bar and stood from his seat. "I'll wipe  _ your _ ego!"

"That would be hard to do, seeing as you'd have to find it first," Keith said blandly. “Try for something easier, like Lotor."

That changed Lance’s attitude entirely, and he stopped his attack on Keith to scoff with an impressive roll of his eyes. “Oh,  _ jeez _ , don’t even get me started on that lecherous little demon. The guy needs to be smited.” He stopped, more focused on his words than the minute wince from Keith’s shoulder. “Smout? Smitten? Help me out here, Pidge.”

“Why? I’m enjoying your failure.”

“You wound me, Pidgey.”

“Lotor,” Allura drawled, eyes scrutinizing her memories. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“Oh, he’s another popular YouTuber against Lance and Keith,” Hunk said happily, handing over a couple of finished plates to Pidge who left to take them to her table. “They have classes together, but the fans have them as competitors because of open mic night and it’s hilarious.”

“More like annoying,” Lance cut in. “He’s always harping on my music and nipping at my heels over  _ any _ of my accomplishments. Says it's just dumb luck instead of hard work. I can’t stand that guy.”

“Oh, no, you have an annoying man antagonizing and belittling your work?” Keith didn't even bother to look away from his station, his voice monotone as he shook his head. “You poor thing.”

Hunk snorted, stopping his laugh a little too late.

_ "Excuse-" _

"Nope, stopping you there," Hunk cut in. "He has a point and you know it."

"Don't  _ even  _ try to compare me to Lotor, dude, okay?" Lance scowled at this, genuinely affronted. "There is a big difference between us."

"Oh yeah?" Pidge said, coming back from her table and leaning over the counter to taunt Lance some more. "Name one."

Lance's frown deepened. "For starters, I don't actually mean it."

That earned him a round of scoffs and disbelieving looks. 

"It's true! Come on, it's  _ us _ !" Lance flipped his fingers wildly between himself and Keith. "Lance and Keith, neck and neck. We're rivals because we're good at what we do and we can respect one another just enough to recognize that." Lance jabbed a finger at Keith, determined to get his point across. "And, as my rival, I don't actually  _ want _ you to fail."

Once again, Lance was given a simultaneous response from the group in the form of shocked silence.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Hunk asked.

"No- it's not like that, alright?" Lance corrected, shaking his hands out at the thought. "Of course I want to be better than you- and I am-” Keith blinked, unappreciative. “-but I don't actively pray to God that you'll end up failing and quit music." He locked eyes with Keith, completely serious. "You're my rival for a reason, and that reason is to keep me in check. With you around, I have something to beat. It keeps me at my best."

The shocked silence made a come back. For like, five seconds.

"Wow, Lance,” Pidge said, looking impressed. “You actually said something profound."

Lance’s frown came back tenfold. "Why is that surprising?"

Pidge leveled him with a skeptical look of her own. "Why do you have to ask?" 

Allura and Hunk laughed openly at the banter, which quickly escalated into further bickering. It all went ignored, however, as Keith turned back to his dishes, eyes scanning them for answers. He kept his head down, putting all of his effort into scrubbing at the mixing bowl in his sink in hopes of drowning out his overbearing thoughts. When his sink was empty, he took the long way around the kitchen to the floor in search of more dishes to clean and for a reason to ignore his friends. He couldn’t put too much focus on Lance at the moment. 

Not when he could still hear the honesty in Lance’s words rattling around in his head.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't post yesterday. I ended up taking my dog in to be put down and couldn't really do anything for the rest of the day. Last night I couldn't sleep because my bed was empty, and I always thought that something like that was just a cute thing made up for love stories but I legitimately could not sleep. I'm doing okay now, as much as I can be, but it did slow me down a lot. I'll try to make sure I stick with it though and aim for posting again next week.
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys.


	7. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was possible that Lance's heart had never beat so hard in his life. He was nervous- who wouldn't be?- but he was also excited. He swallowed hard to try and move the lump in his throat and wiped his clammy palms on his jeans as he waited, eyes always watching for that head of ebony hair. He was going to do it. He was going to ask. He just had to wait.
> 
> Finally, the double doors opened and he saw it; a flash of a smile, bright eyes, a melodic laugh. Lance gasped at the beauty that made his heart skip a beat, and found his fingers clenching into the front of his shirt trying to start it back up again. He could do this. He can do this. He has to do this.
> 
> With one last breath, Lance leaned away from his locker and set forth to his target. Homecoming was fast approaching, and they both needed a date. Preferably, one that made Lance cough up the butterflies from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING(?): Nightmares, anxious feelings and a bee sting.  
> I wasn't going to include that one but then I remembered when I went to see Hunger Games in theaters and freaked out when that one girl was killed by bees and I realized that even small stuff can get you if you link it to a memory. So, better safe than sorry.
> 
> I think I'm getting better at sticking to the Wed/Thurs weekly post. I'm kinda proud of myself for this, I've never done that before. I'm trying out a bunch of new things with this story.

**-**

**-6-**

**I'll Be There For You**

**The Rembrandts**

**-**

“Stop it,” Keith muttered, burying his face. “Shut- stop… stop talking… ”

The whispers ignored him, however, and continued on, growing louder and louder. They hissed at him with a terrible sort of glee, taking delight in his anxiety levels rising, rising,  _ rising _ .

“Leave me alone…” Keith buried his face deeper, the voice only growing louder. “Shut… Shut  _ up, shut up, leave me aLONE!” _

Keith bolted up from his pillow and shoved his hand out to no one, pressing his back as far into the car door as possible and heaving with effort. His eyes were wide and wild as he caught his breath, realizing that his dreams had forced him awake again and that no one was there for him to push out of his space.

A deep, exhausted sigh fell out of Keith and he rolled over to slump back face down into his pillow. He stayed this way just long enough for his heart rate to go back to normal before taking a deep breath and pushing up onto his hands and knees to roll up his sleeping bag. The car seats folded up easily enough when he was done and made it easier for Keith to crawl out of the backseat for a nice, long stretch in the morning sun. His back popped loudly to complain about the slight angle he had had to curl into in order to fit in the back with his few belongings taking up his precious leg space in the trunk. It was nothing he hadn’t had to deal with before, so he ignored its whining. 

After another long stretch and a quick glance at the time on his phone, Keith climbed into the driver’s seat, digging out a granola bar from the pack inside of the arm rest for breakfast. It was time to go to work.

-

Keith was used to Lance’s voice. After three years of working with him, of sitting with him in class and studying his music both before and after Lance had finished his latest creation, Keith could easily point out Lance’s voice in a crowd. So when he heard this voice, Keith was a little taken aback.

It was angry, but not the explosive type that was associated with Lance’s antics. This voice was low, controlled and full of conviction. A more serious emotion that supported his demeanor in a way that unsettled Keith, and it was this reason alone that had convinced him that it wasn’t Lance’s voice at all at first. He would have stuck with this belief if he hadn’t seen it for himself.

Honestly, Keith hadn’t meant to see Lance in such a state, it really was an accident. It was a nice day out; not too hot, and sunny. Perfect weather for working outside. Allura had taken the day off, so it was only Keith working on the roof while Miss Sophia enjoyed some iced tea at the back fence, trying to save whatever surviving roses she could get her hands on. Despite being alone, Keith had made great progress and was in the process of opening up another new package of fresh shingles when he noticed Lance through the window. Keith had sat back out of sight when he noticed, but he doubted it would have mattered.

Lance was too preoccupied with his conversation to notice anyone or anything else. He was pacing with a phone pressed tightly to his ear and a pinch to his brow that didn’t belong there. Spanish flowed from his lips, but the heat of his emotion kept the natural beauty of his mother tongue from shining through.

Second by second, Lance grew progressively agitated, his pacing jerky, his words sharper and slowly gaining volume as his anger grew. Keith shrank back from it, not used to such hostility from his friend and disgruntled at the sight. He knew he shouldn’t be watching, should allow Lance his privacy and continue on with his work, but Keith simply couldn’t pull himself away. It was like a car wreck, trapping him in place and forcing him to watch. When Lance had finally had enough, he shouted into the phone with so much venom that it made Keith flinch back. 

It was a sight Keith had never seen before, filling him with emotions that he had not had to deal with for a long time. Uncomfortable and almost frightened, he watched Lance throw his phone onto his bed and storm out of his room. For a few seconds, it was silent. Then, the back door slammed open.

“Tía?” Lance called, that venom still clinging to his voice and an anxiousness to his steps that carried him to the garden before she could answer him.

“Mijo” Sophia stopped at the sight of him. “Lance?”

"I'm having a bad day," he said bluntly.

Sophia frowned at this and eyed him closely. "What kind of bad day?"

Finally, that anger cracked as Keith watched Lance’s lip twitch. He opened his mouth to speak, but no answer came, forcing him to take a moment to swallow and try again. 

"... Mom called."

The anger was definitely gone now, replaced by what Keith could only describe as either shame or disappointment. Sophia heard it as well, seeing as the purse of her lips held an overwhelming amount of sympathy.

"No change?" she asked.

Now Keith was certain of what he had heard, because Lance didn’t utter a word. He simply held his lips in a tight line, hands gripped at his sides and his eyes unrecognizable. Unhappy. Unfriendly. Un- _ Lance.  _

The spark was gone from him entirely, creating an all new person. Keith wasn’t used to this Lance. He didn’t like this Lance. And apparently, neither did Miss Sophia.

She clicked her tongue in distaste and reached a hand out to hold onto Lance’s pinky. "Come on, mijo, help me tend the flowers and you can tell me all about it."

That seemed to reach him, because Lance closed his eyes in a frown, bowing his head with a sigh.  _ "Tía Sophia, no sé qué hacer." _

Whatever it was that Lance had said so defeatedly didn’t seem to deter Sophia. She merely smiled at him, warm and loving.  _ “Usted no tiene que. No ahora.” _

Finally, some of the old Lance came back as a small smile wormed its way back onto his face. He twisted his fingers to hold onto Sophia for a moment, giving her an appreciative squeeze before letting go and kneeling down to the flowerbed that Sophia could not reach. 

For a moment, Keith stayed hidden on the roof, not really able to move just yet. The pair below him continued on in Spanish, ranging from frustrated and irate to happy and peaceful. Keith felt more comfortable when those tones were used, especially when Ms. Sophia’s calm, rolling voice worked to soothe her irritated nephew. At the sound of her laughter and reciprocating chuckle from Lance, Keith finally found it in himself to free his muscles again and stood up from his crouched position.

The sound of Lance’s phone ringing in his room went ignored, unnoticed by those it was intended for, but Keith could see it lighting up on the bed. Probably for the best. Keith shook his head to try and wave away his rambling thoughts and set back to work layering the shingles over each other one by one. He mostly ignored the pair as they rambled in a language he had no Earthly clue in understanding and worked diligently for a good chunk of time, almost finishing the roof by himself. That is, until Lance started yelling.

Now, to be fair, Keith was still in his element and too focused on his work to really notice when Miss Sophia had yelped. In trying to ignore the phone and his client’s conversation, Keith’s attention was solely placed upon his nail gun laying the last of the shingles in evenly and safely. But then, when Lance’s voice went shrill, and it broke through Keith’s mental block. 

With a jolt back to reality, Keith whipped his head over to see Lance kneeling in front of Miss Sophia with a look of pure panic. In an instant, Keith dropped his tools and skittered down the roof towards the ladder, finally turning on his ears to hear what had Lance in such a tizzy.

Miss Sophia tried to wave her nephew away from her as he hovered, her old flip phone pressed to his ear. “Lance, it’s fine-”

“It’s not fine; you’re allergic!” Lance insisted.

That got Keith to pick up the pace as he trotted over to the pair. “Allergic to what?”

Lance jumped and turned to find Keith coming up behind him, having not noticed him until then and floundered for a moment before answering.

“Bees,” Lance said, stilted. “She got stung-”

Keith dropped to his knee to inspect where Miss Sophia held her arm and reached for her gently, seeing the red spot on her skin beginning to swell.

"Damn it," Lance hissed, glaring at the phone. "Leah isn't answering."

"Oh, leave her be," Sophia insisted. "It's her day off, let her relax."

"She's your nurse, she's not supposed to relax," Lance said, still tapping at the phone in an almost desperate manner. "It doesn't matter if it's her day off, she needs to answer her phone." 

That sinister, angry tone was back in Lance's voice again, and Keith couldn't stand how it dug under his skin.

“How bad of an allergy?” Keith asked, hoping to change where Lance's attention went.

Lance opened his mouth, but Miss Sophia shook her head. “Barely worth being called an allergy at all.” Again, she waved her hand in Lance’s face before he could argue with her. “I mean it! There’s nothing to worry about, I’ll live.”

It was enough to satisfy Keith for his next course of action, so he nodded while already digging out his wallet from his back pocket to pull out his license. As he leaned forward, he remembered to look Miss Sophia in the eyes as he took her arm again, gentle as ever.

“This won’t hurt, okay?” he reassured. “Just a little scrape.”

Miss Sophia smiled warmly at him before assuring Keith that it was alright to proceed. As Keith carefully scraped the edge of his license along the sting, he had the sudden thought that Lance hadn’t said a word, yet he hovered over Keith’s shoulder. Keith paused a moment to regather himself, choosing to ignore Lance and move ahead with removing the stinger. Once removed, Keith shook the stinger far off into the grass, then stood to push Miss Sophia’s wheelchair inside, nodding to Lance as well to usher him in. “Got any baking soda?”

“What?” Lance was flustered. That’s new.

“Baking soda,” Keith repeated, already halfway to the back porch. “I need it. Now. Go.”

Without a word, Lance ran off to rush ahead of them in search of the demanded item. By the time Keith had rolled Miss Sophia to the porch, the sound of Lance clattering around in the kitchen could be heard through the back door.

“Got it!” Lance shouted, stopping short when he turned around to see them in the doorway. “Now what?”

“Ace bandages or whatever’s close to it.” Keith snatched up the baking soda after locking the brakes on the wheelchair. “And some Benadryl too, if you have it.”

Again, Lance ran off to do as ordered while Keith quickly stepped up to the sink, grabbing a paper towel and pouring some of the powder onto it. The poor excuse of water pressure from the kitchen sink would have to be an issue for Keith to worry about at a later date, but for now, it was slow enough for what he needed. Just as Keith was finishing up, Lance came back into the kitchen, flushed and breathing heavily from his sprinting.

Keith was already coming back to Miss Sophia, mixing the baking soda and water into a paste with his finger as he knelt down beside her. The welt on Sophia’s arm had already doubled in size and it looked far more bothersome than it normally would. Given that bee stings are never fun anyhow, Keith was grateful that he wasn’t allergic as well. It looked rather painful.

“This should take care of it,” Keith said as he placed the mixture over the sting, paper towel and all, then began wrapping the bandages over it to hold it in place. 

“What about the allergy?” Lance asked, and damn, Keith had never seen him looked so concerned before.

“That’s what the Benadryl is for,” Keith replied, seeming to kickstart Lance into motion yet again, because he was already making a new glass of tea for his aunt to take her medicine with. Keith ignored it, keeping his focus on wrapping Sophia’s arm until he was finished, then looked up to speak with her eye to eye. “It’ll make you sleepy though, so I’d suggest taking it to the bedroom for a little while. If it doesn’t get any better in fifteen minutes, then you should go to the hospital. Otherwise, you should be fine.”

Miss Sophia watched on with a pleased smile between both boys, shaking her head in mild disbelief. “You two take such good care of this old woman,” she said. “You worry too much, but you do a good job of it anyhow.”

“I worry just the right amount, Tía,” Lance said as he set her glass down on the table next to her and worked open a packet of pills. “You just don’t worry  _ enough _ .”

That got a giggle out of her, and she gratefully accepted the tea before also accepting the medicine with a bemused expression. Lance didn't leave her side after that.

-

It took some convincing, but eventually the medication kicked in and Miss Sophia admitted defeat against her drowsiness and agreed to lay down in bed. The dining-room-turned-master-suite was cozy enough, but with the addition of Miss Sophia’s bed and belongings, it only served to make the room even more warm as both Lance and Keith kept her company. Lance, as usual, was going on and on with his random rambling that easily entertained. The panic was gone, replaced with wide eyes and an even wider smile. The tension in his shoulders stayed, though. It all looked… off. Wrong in some way. But Keith couldn’t place why.

True to his word, Keith checked the sting at the fifteen minute mark and was pleased to find the swelling had gone down considerably. By then, Miss Sophia was fighting off sleep and losing badly, so he wasn’t at all surprised when he came back with a freshly mixed paste to find her asleep. Beside her, in his chair, Lance watched on as Keith replaced the wrapping, then silently followed Keith to leave the room. 

Lance eased the french doors closed as quietly as possible then pressed his forehead to them with a sigh. He stayed there for a while, not moving, not speaking, his eyes closed as he gathered himself. Keith waited, just as silent, practically able to see the way Lance’s thoughts overwhelmed and ran circles around him.

“Thanks.”

Keith jolted at the sound of Lance’s voice, not expecting him to speak so soon.

“I panicked. You didn’t.” Lance went on. “You took care of her when you didn’t have to. So thanks.”

Uncomfortable, Keith shook his head despite Lance still having his face buried in the french door and unable to see it. “It’s fine.” Keith shrugged, shifting “My sister’s allergic too, so I knew what to do. No big.”

That managed to get Lance out of his funk, but just barely. He turned his head to look at Keith curiously, forehead still bowed and pressed to the doors. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

Now Keith was even more uncomfortable as he nodded, shuffling on his feet and crossing his arms over his chest to try and quell his protectiveness. Lance had spoken softly, question clear in the statement because in the three years they had known one another, there were still many things that they didn’t know about the other. Acxa just happened to be one of them. Mostly on purpose.

“Yeah.” Keith looked up, daring. "She's still in foster care until I graduate. Then I can take her home."

"Well that sucks,” Lance said honestly, still quiet and somewhat reserved. Then, he turned to lean his shoulder against the door. “Glad she's being taken care of at least…” Lance’s brow crumpled as he studied Keith. “She the one you’re always texting?”

That pulled at Keith’s lip, but he smothered it down for a short reply. “Yeah.”

Lance hummed thoughtfully, taking in the information and letting it soak in. Again, he stayed quiet, and Keith wasn’t used to it. He itched to have things back to normal, to not have this lingering feeling of dread from this whole afternoon’s events, but he could think of absolutely nothing to fix it. So, despairingly, Keith waited in that awful, uncomfortable silence.

Slowly, Lance’s eyes drew up to look back at the door he was leaning on and still. He said nothing, just stared long and silent and… something else. The concern was still there, but now there was a sense of longing attached on with it.

“... I don't want to leave her…" Lance said finally, his voice still soft and fragile.

For a moment, Keith didn’t understand why Lance would even need to leave in the first place. Then he remembered that Lance was scheduled to work that afternoon at the pool while Keith met up with him later to cover the evening shift. In that moment though, Lance looked entirely too small for someone who was so naturally large- physically and otherwise. Seeing that, paired with the way Lance was still so very quiet, it made it easy to make Keith’s decision for him. 

"I'll keep an eye on her for you," Keith said.

At first, confusion. Then, surprise, and a split second later, something normal. Finally, some semblance of the old Lance came shining through with a tired, grateful smile and a small sigh. He looked to Keith with another emotion that Keith wasn’t familiar with, but instead of something rotten, Keith felt it was something nicer. Something that shouldn’t be shared between just friends.

"Thanks, Keith," Lance said, and it was so,  _ so  _ genuine.

Keith looked away, nodding to the floor. 

"See you at the pool."

-

Keith ended up cleaning the debris from the yard, his work station and had just finished organizing his tools by the time Sophia woke up again, feeling fine and dandy. The swelling had gone down to almost nothing and Keith was pleased when Miss Sophia had complained of hunger and boredom- up until she tried to get out of bed to fix them both something to eat. He still doesn’t know what possessed him to bribe the woman with music to stay in bed until he could fix them some sandwiches, but the deed was done. Now, with full bellies and a few of Sophia’s stories under his belt, she was ready to collect.

“Hunk just tuned the piano,” she said, giddy and more than ready to hear what Keith had to offer. “It should be all ready for you.”

“Alright,” Keith said as he propped open the french doors for her to watch him play. “Do you have any requests?”

Sophia waved the question off with a wordless exclaim before shooing Keith towards the piano bench waiting for him just outside the doors and under the stairs. “Just play me whatever you feel,” she told him. “But I want your very best!”

Keith smiled quietly to himself, unable to keep his amusement in check. “You got a deal.”

As Keith sat down to the old, worn wall piano, his memory perked up when his fingers grazed over the ivory. It was the same kind he had learned on with his foster mother; same color and everything. It stopped him, briefly overwhelmed with thoughts of his childhood before he regained himself and pressed down for the first note.

More of those pesky memories poked their heads up as he played, reminding him of the first time he had ever performed for an audience. It wasn’t at the house, it wasn’t the piano, and it definitely wasn’t for a sweet, old lady.

No, it was at the Griffin’s barbeque next door. James had brought out his guitar to show it off, and Keith’s eyes had lit up at the sight of it. Upon getting his hands on it, the many years between that moment and his last guitar lesson seemed irrelevant. His fingers picked at the strings like they were made for them, and without even realizing it, Keith had gathered the entire back yard’s attention before the end of his first song. He could still see the look of incredulousness on James’ face when Keith came back to reality.

Lance had worn something similar just that afternoon.

Keith frowned to the piano keys and pressed harder, glad that his irritation corresponded with a crescendo in the music. He tried to focus on the notes, to fade away into the noise like he always did when he played, but today was proving to be difficult. There were just too many triggers for his memory to stop blasting at him.

It didn’t end there either; oh no. No, even when Pidge came back home from work, even when Keith focused on his drive to the pool, even as he dressed down in the locker room, Keith was trapped in his bombardment.

They were just. Too. _ Similar. _ And it didn’t help that Lance insisted on working shirtless.

Regardless of him only having half an hour left on his shift, Lance showed off his skin just long enough to stir up more of Keith’s childhood. Memories of the neighborhood pool showed the same warm brown skin splashing around in the water and soaking up the sun. The sound of uninhibited laughter rang in Keith’s ears and the flash of a smile burned his retinas from how brilliant it was. The same cocky attitude taunted him, teased him, urged him on and toyed with him in ways that were indescribable. 

The only thing that kept him from going completely insane was the one, single difference between the two: the eyes. Two sets of blue, but two completely different pairs. It wasn’t just the slight difference in color either, it was what was behind the color that set them apart. Keith couldn’t describe that one either. He didn’t know how. All he knew was that they were different, but that he still liked them nonetheless. 

And that was a  _ big problem. _

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to post links to the chapter titles. Oops.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmdkGH3Plgo&list=UUS1qGIA0306vV8aisea4BLQ&index=8
> 
> Tía Sophia, no sé qué hacer." (I don’t know what to do.)  
> “Usted no tiene que. No ahora.” (You don’t have to. Not right now.)
> 
> Griffin has blue-grey eyes while Lance has dark blue.
> 
> I’m allergic to bees too, yay self projection. My mom did this for me when I got stung, so I figured I’d give you guys a little home remedy for mild reactions. (Plus, I was moving at the time so I pushed myself too far trying to unload my stuff from the truck and ended up turning into a zombie because of the Benadryl. It took, like, five minutes for me to respond to someone talking to me because it was like I was living in slow motion I was so tired, it was hilarious XD)
> 
> Mild allergic reactions may cause extreme redness and increased swelling at the sting site.  
> If a honeybee stings you, remove the stinger immediately with the edge of your fingernail or the edge of a credit card. This helps curb the amount of toxins released into your skin.  
> Wash the sting site with soap and water. Icing the sting site is the most effective way to reduce venom absorption. It also can help reduce swelling.  
> Baking soda  
> A paste made of baking soda and water can help neutralize bee venom to reduce pain, itching, and swelling.  
> Apply a thick layer of baking soda paste to the affected area. Cover the paste with a bandage. Leave on for at least 15 minutes and re-apply as needed.
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love talking with you guys.


	8. When She Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said you were in the system.”
> 
> “That’s right.”
> 
> “So you know that I have to call your bullshit.”
> 
> “Language.”
> 
> “I’m calling bullshit.”
> 
> “Well, I can show you my files, but I know that won’t be any good.”
> 
> “Maybe you’re not as dumb as you look.”
> 
> “Why, thank you.”
> 
> “Show me your arm.”
> 
> “The pretty one, or the burned one?”
> 
> “Is that what sent you into the system?”
> 
> “You are correct, sir.”
> 
> “Then tell me about it.”
> 
> “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of depression and suicide, attempted/failed homicide and child endangerment. All of this happens in the past and is without much detail.
> 
> I feel like I'm forgetting something here but for the life of me, I can't remember what. So, I'm just going to pretend it never happened and flail away into the sunset, yay me, a proper adult.

**-**

**-7-**

**When She Loved Me**

**Toy Story**

**-**

“Any more requests?” Lance asked, his smile bright as he turned to Sophia.

“Something sweet,” she replied, her own smile just as bright when Lance winked at her and turned back to the piano, wiggling his fingers wildly before connecting to the keys.

It was later than usual, the evening sunset creeping up on them faster than expected, and Keith was ready for his day to be over. He had finished installing the last energy efficient window and was carrying out the old one while Lance sang out loud and proud under the stairs. Trying to keep from interrupting Lance, Keith slowed his steps and tried to walk as quietly as possible as he descended, but his presence was announced nonetheless.

“Take it away, Keith!” Lance cried, looking to him expectantly to finish what was apparently a [**duet**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eJDYilZezU&list=PLIGWV6hEByAJxhJgUBho5T2Bf3nopQQP4&index=10). 

Behind Lance, Sophia’s expression brightened considerably and Pidge turned the camera slightly to show Keith stopping in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights. Of  _ course _ they were live streaming. Rather than joining in, Keith tucked his head down and turned away, hefting the window higher in his grip as he carried it out through the front door.

“Spoilsport!” Lance called after him, but kept right on playing the piano.

By the time Keith had dumped the window at the curb with the rest of the old windows and come back, Lance had finished the song and was receiving delighted applause from Sophia while the chat sped through comments like crazy. Pidge was bent over the screen reading them as fast as she could, but the general consensus was the same.

“The fans demand a duet,” Pidge said blandly. “It has been commanded.”

Instantly, both Lance and Miss Sophia lit up at once.

“Heck yeah!” Lance said, eyes wide with glee. “Let’s give the people what they want, man!”

“Oh, that would be lovely!” Sophia agreed.

“Is Keith singing too?” In the next room over, behind the wall, Hunk’s voice piped up through the doorway to the kitchen. The smell of dinner wafted in the air to take his place as a physical presence, and it made Keith's mouth water. 

Normally, Keith would decline. He was tired, sore, hot and sweaty, and all he wanted to do was find a shower and a meal and crawl into bed. It really didn’t matter to him if Lance or his fans wanted him to sing, they all knew that his music was good, so the demand hardly ever took a hit if he turned down an offer here or there. Even now, Keith was wiping his sweat away with his bandanna and readying himself to turn down the fans, but he was stopped short by the open, pleading look that Sophia was giving him.

Miss Sophia didn’t have any puppy dog eyes. What she had was much, much worse, and far more powerful. Sophia looked to Keith with the biggest, most imploring look he had ever encountered. She didn’t beg, she simply requested, much like an older dog would who didn’t have the energy to beg for a treat like a puppy would. This was a skill that had been practiced over many years of knowing exactly how to ask for what she wanted, and Keith was weak to it.

“... Fine,” Keith sighed, making the older dog look sweeten even further with satisfaction.

Lance threw his fists up in the air with a whoop and scooted over on the piano bench to make room for Keith, who merely stayed standing as he leaned against the piano itself.

“What are we singing?” Keith asked, voice as exhausted as he looked.

“I’m thinking,” Lance said, tapping his fingers to his lips while his eyes lifted to the ceiling and off to the side as he pondered. “Trying to remember what all you know.”

“A lot,” Keith said. “I know a lot.”

Lance frowned at Keith. “Yeah, but you’re super picky and don’t choose any fun songs.”

That was true. Keith was very careful when he chose his songs, especially duets. The one that Lance had invited him into not even five minutes before was on his no-no list. Yes, it was a lovely song, and truly would have been beautiful as a duet, but it was a heartbreak song. Those were dangerous. Far too dangerous. He couldn’t sing anything even remotely close to a love song with another man. Least of all Lance.

“What about Michael Jackson?” Keith offered. “Didn’t you do  [ **Man in the Mirror** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uedqcSNKsqs&list=PLIGWV6hEByAJxhJgUBho5T2Bf3nopQQP4&index=3) Last Summer?”

At that, Lance snapped his fingers at Keith with a victorious grin. “Perfect! High or low?”

“High.” Keith finally took Lance’s offer to sit on the bench, popping his knuckles and rolling his neck as he recalled the music in his head. “I need a minute to catch up.”

“Rodger.” Lance was smiling far too brightly, so much so that Keith had to keep his eyes closed as Lance began playing the first few notes.

It started out soft and slow, the tune melancholy even before the lyrics started. Beside him, even with his eyes closed, Keith could feel the shift in Lance’s demeanor to match the song. His shoulders lowered as he bowed his head to the keys, his own eyes dropping to soak in the music, and his voice was equally tender as he began the lyrics. 

When the moment came, Keith jumped in with the harmony, quiet and small, but vastly important nonetheless. An almost silent shout out to the world that he was there, too; that he wasn’t invisible. His own fingers had already drawn up to the piano keys to play along with Lance’s, adding to the music as it slowly grew in strength. Slowly, note by note, both Lance and Keith raised the bravado in their words as the importance of them became apparent.

The first chorus passed, and Keith slipped his voice in with Lance’s more and more, showing himself again. Making himself known. The bravado rose again as they neared the chorus, the impact of the words growing once again. Then, both Keith’s and Lance’s hands pounded the keys even harder as the chorus began, the crescendo jumping suddenly to bring the song to an all new tone.

By now, the song had gone full blast with soul. Both singers were so engrossed in it that they hardly noticed anything else around them. Off to the side, Pidge and Hunk could be heard singing the background choir bits. Their voices weren’t as clear and practiced as Lance or Keith’s, but they added to the power of the song all the more. Sophia swayed side to side in her wheelchair, clapping lightly to the beat and smiling wide and proud as Pidge joined in with her. 

Lance and Keith kept on singing, neck and neck, not stopping or slowing as they delved into the music, heart and soul. More than anything, they wanted to do the song justice. They were determined to give it the credit it so rightly deserved and put their all into it down to the last second. 

As Lance’s fingers trilled over the final note, both boys leaned away from the piano in sync, Lance’s grin wide and pleased while Keith’s was more subdued, but equally pleased regardless. There was a sort of peace that was birthed within the first few seconds of silence after a song that was played well. A feeling of pride and accomplishment at doing art justice. It was a peace that they knew well, one that they didn’t take for granted, and so they let the moment settle silently between them in order to fully appreciate it. That is, until Hunk gave a high pitched hoot in the kitchen.

Immediately, Lance burst into full blown laughter and leaned back on the bench to shout at the doorway. “Get it, girl!”

This time, Hunk replayed his voice even higher as he mimicked out, “ _ Hee-hee! _ ”

That brought laughter to the rest of the house. A new kind of peace filled the air from it, making the loss of the other less jarring. Keith slapped his hand over Lance’s shoulder and went to stand up, ready to go home, but before he could even fully straighten up, he was stopped short.

“Keith.” Sophia looked to him with those older dog eyes again when he turned, and he knew he was screwed. “Would you mind terribly singing some more for this old woman? I really enjoyed the last performance you gave me.”

“The fans are way ahead of you, Auntie,” Pidge said, watching the chat. “They’re already begging.”

Keith sighed, silent, but tired. Well, it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying himself, at least. He sat back down and elbowed Lance in efforts to push him off the bench.

_ “Move, bitch, get out the way,” _ Pidge sang for him, making Keith laugh and Lance squawk. 

Once left alone on the bench, Keith began playing  [ **When She Loved Me** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQAPuaEts6Y&list=UUS1qGIA0306vV8aisea4BLQ&index=11) from Toy Story. It was one of his more quiet songs, and he had specifically chosen it for that reason alone. Heck, it was the same reason he had chosen harmony in the duet as well.

He knew that his voice could be much too loud at times. With the hardwood floors, walls and staircase right above his head surrounding him to amplify his voice even more, Keith didn’t want it to become too overpowering for Miss Sophia to handle. She was the sort who would suffer in silence and he simply didn’t want to bother her with it. When he finished, however, once again, his few seconds of peace was interrupted. This time though, it was because of Lance.

“Dude, why are you holding back?” Lance asked. “You feeling okay?”

“What do you mean,  _ mijo _ ?” Sophia asked. “That’s what he always sounds like.”

An ugly mixture of a snort and a scoff was startled out of Pidge, and it took her a moment to compose herself. “No. No he doesn’t, Auntie.”

Miss Sophia’s eyes widened. “Really?”

"Oh yeah,” Hunk added, still in the kitchen. “He got some  _ pipes, _ Auntie."

Keith kept his head bowed, not wanting to hold eyes with anyone while they talked around him. He was uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to make a scene. Not only was the camera still on him, but Sophia had her eyes locked onto him as well. As much as he claimed to treat all of his customers the same, there was something different about Miss Sophia that made him want to be on his best behavior. Keith simply couldn’t react the way that he wanted to, couldn’t get defensive or stand up for himself without coming off as angry or violent, so he bit his tongue. Kept quiet. Simmered in silence.

“You know, you can let loose here,” Lance said, actually speaking to Keith this time.

In doing so, it made Keith turn his head slightly to see Lance. He was sitting on the floor between Pidge and Sophia, his ankles crossed as he rested his arms casually on his raised, open knees and watching Keith with an honest expression. Head still bowed, Keith studied Lance for a moment before swallowing down whatever bitter tone he felt was hiding inside of him. 

“It’s too loud,” Keith said quietly.

“So?” Lance asked, shrugging. “I do it all the time. There’s no need to hold back.”

“It’s true, I love listening to my kids sing.” Miss Sophia pointed a finger at Keith, leveling him with a halfhearted glare. “And I seem to recall you promising me your best, young man.”

Again, Keith studied. He watched the woman, trying to figure out her words and coming up with nothing negative. Slowly, Keith’s eyes dragged over to Lance, still casual and relaxed, then to Pidge, who was watching him smugly.

"Let'er rip, Keith."

Well. Alright then.

Licking his lips, Keith turned back to the piano and took a deep breath. He considered his options, deciding which song to play that was still quiet but offered him the chance to really belt it out as a way to test the waters a bit. Finally, deciding on it, Keith lifted his hands and began to play.

[ **She Used to be Mine** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt73pYw2o9Q) started slow and mournful, much like Man in the Mirror, but this one had potential for something lighter than the other lyrics heavy with meaning. True, they were still powerful, but as a song on inner reflection, this one was more personal compared to the broader humanity’s standpoint.

Keith sang softly but fully, knowing he was being scrutinized and would undoubtedly be scolded again if he dared try to downplay his skills. The words flowed freely, gently landing on their intended audience with a purpose. As the song went on, the fierceness of his emotions on how much things had changed over the years rose little by little, and it showed in his music.

Finally, the time had come, and Keith was able to let loose. Remorse fueled the lyrics as he sang, making them more powerful by the second. His lungs felt full as he held out on the long notes, his head vibrating with a pleasant, familiar buzz and his mood shifting between the tone of the song to the feeling of content at being able to let go and give the song its proper due. He had missed this.

As the last notes drifted off through the air, this time, that few seconds of peace stayed silent.

“Oh, Keith!”

Keith jolted back to reality at the sound of Miss Sophia’s voice, having gotten lost in the silence for a moment. She looked to him with nothing but pride and affection, practically beaming at him.

“That was beautiful!” Sophia went on. “How could you hide that voice of yours? Never be ashamed of it, yeah?”

“Oh, he’s not, Auntie,” Hunk said, finally stepping into the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen. “He’s gotten quite the following thanks to that voice.”

“Well, it’s rightly earned,” Miss Sophia said with a decisive nod.

Lance leaned his head back to look up at Hunk. “Dinner ready?”

Hunk nodded. “Yep.”

“Sweet!” Pidge jumped to her feet and scrambled her way into the kitchen. “You guys wrap; I’m hungry.”

“Pidge!” Lance shrieked and jumped up to chase after her. “Get back here! You are the  _ worst  _ agent!”

Hunk rolled his eyes at his friends before sharing a small smile with Miss Sophia with some sort of silent understanding held inside of it that only they knew, then set to work on unlocking Sophia’s wheelchair to roll her in.

While all of this happened, Keith shook his head, watching blandly as the shenanigans unfolded. He took a moment to stretch his arms up high, popping his back and letting his muscles relax after a long, hard day, then stood to head for the front door. He was just putting on his jacket before another voice called out to him.

“Where are you going?”

Startled, Keith turned back to find Hunk watching him curiously.

“Uh…” He didn’t have an answer. Thankfully, Miss Sophia spoke up before he had to look for one.

“Come have some dinner, baby,” she said kindly. “You’ve had a long day. Fill up your belly before you go home.”

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. “I made turkey ranch burgers. There’s plenty to share; come have some.”

“Is Keith trying to bail so he doesn’t have to close the live stream?” Lance shouted from the kitchen. “Lame, dude!”

“Yeah. Lame,” Pidge agreed, but her tone was more accusing towards Lance than Keith, which Lance gladly ignored.

Keith blinked owlishly. He was honestly speechless in the sense that he had no idea what to say in this situation. So rather than say anything, he stood still, frozen while his brain tried to comprehend and plan what to do next. Then, realizing what he was doing, Keith turned fully to face Hunk and Sophia and slowly slipped off his jacket.

“Okay,” he said quietly.

“Great!” Hunk smiled just as bright as Sophia, then went to wheel her into the kitchen. “But you really should get the live stream unless you want the internet to hear you chew.”

Again, Keith blinked, unresponsive as he tried to process what had just happened. He was alone now, nothing but him and the laptop and camera. He finished taking off his jacket and hung it back up on the coat rack, then slowly trudged up to the laptop and camera. Leaning over to face the camera, he took a moment to try and piece himself back together, then ticked his head in content resignation before turning everything off.

“Okay.”

-

Something was definitely up with Lance. 

Keith didn't know what it was exactly, but he did know that it had something to do with his family. The proof? They had come to see Lance at the pool.

Now, having worked with Lance at a family friendly establishment for the past few years, it only made sense that they would stop by every once in a while. Even though they had never been formally introduced, Keith recognized and could identify Lance's niece and nephew from a distance. So when one of Lance's brothers showed up with their sister-in-law and her kids, Keith figured that Lance would have a field day playing with the kids like he always did. Which he did. But it was obviously forced.

Each time one of the adults came by and spoke with him, Lance's mood plummeted and he had to work twice as hard to keep his terrible smile in place in front of the kids. The second they looked away was when the real emotions came out, because that same, angry gleem to his eye that Keith had seen on the roof made a comeback. They hadn’t stayed long, only enough to wear out the kids for the day, but Lance’s mood had definitely dropped from the usual peppy to pensive for the rest of the evening. So when Lance caught Keith coming out of the shower after their shift, Keith was ready for more snippy remarks.

Keith nodded silently to Lance as he brushed past him to the showers, earning a grunt in response. Lance didn’t utilize the showers the same way Keith did, so he was back in time to see Keith readying his toothbrush after a quick rinse under the spigot to rid him of at least the first layer of chlorine for the ride home.

"You're brushing your teeth at the community pool?" Lance scoffed.

"You're judging  _ me  _ on practicing personal hygiene?" Keith said, flicking his eyes up and down Lance’s body as he screwed the cap back onto his toothpaste. “I’ve seen your bathroom. Out of the three people who use it, over eighty percent of the soaps in there are yours and yours alone.”

Lance turned his nose up, unimpressed as he stepped closer to his locker for dry clothes. “You don’t get skin and hair this silky naturally, Mullet.” He stepped up to Keith’s locker, noticing his open duffle bag on the bench in front of it and immediately wrinkling his nose at what he saw. 

“ _ This _ is what you’re using? Keith, no, it’s so cheap!” Lance turned his disgust to Keith. “This is why your hair is such a rat’s nest, honestly.”

“Shu’up.” Keith spat out his toothpaste and waved his toothbrush at Lance. “I haven’t brushed it yet.”

“And it would be so much easier to brush if you used the right shampoo,” Lance said, matter-of-factly.

“Whatever,” Keith rolled his eyes and went back to brushing his teeth, openly ignoring Lance while he pulled on underwear and shorts under his towel. Really, Keith was done with the topic of How to Nag Keith, but apparently, Lance was not.

“Your necklace would last longer if you took it off in the shower, too,” Lance went on, feeling a need to nitpick.

“Not gonna happen,” Keith said, beginning to rinse up. “Too important. Someone’ll take it.”

“Stubborn,” Lance grumbled. “If it’s really that important, you’d take better care of it.”

“I’ve taken care of it just fine for almost a decade,” Keith assured, brushing Lance off. “I think I’m fine.”

Something seemed to click in Lance’s brain after this, and he took a moment to study the necklace around Keith’s neck. He’d seen it every day since first meeting Keith, so it was nothing new. It was the same strangely shaped pendant made of polished amethyst cut straight out of the geod, and bracketed on either side of it were two titanium rings of different sizes. This fact had slipped past Lance for years, seemingly insignificant. Now though, he was irritated with himself for missing something so obvious. Still, he didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“Where’d you get it?” Lance asked, suddenly guarded.

“My mom gave it to me.” 

Shit.

“Well, technically, my dad gave it to me  _ from  _ my mom because she was laid up in the hospital,” Keith answered, seemingly not noticing Lance’s internal panic while he slid on a fresh layer of deodorant. “But she had intended to give it to me in the first place so- it counts, I guess.”

Armed with this new information, Lance tried again, a little more tentative. “Why was she in the hospital?”

Keith shrugged, nonchalant. “Broke her leg and needed corrective surgery.”

“Ah…” 

That made Keith stop. Lance wasn’t ever this quiet when he was asking questions. When Keith looked up from cleaning up, he saw Lance chewing on his lip, arms crossed and staring off into oblivion. Something was definitely on his mind, and it had something to do with Keith’s family. Oh, hell no.

“What?” Keith asked, shortly.

Lance kept his eyes down while he gnawed on his lip, making Keith more on edge the longer that Lance took to just spit it out. 

“Can, uh…” Lance finally looked to Keith. “... Can I ask… how they died?”

The edge immediately morphed into a stone wall. Keith’s face fell slack as his emotions were locked away behind the stone.

“There was an accident.” Keith said bluntly. “I got out. They didn’t.”

End of story.

“Mm.” 

Lance didn’t pry for more, and for that, Keith was grateful. Maybe Lance really wasn’t as stupid as he pretended to be. Keith went back to cleaning up, turning away from Lance. “Better than a lot of other kids’ stories. Hell, even Shiro had it rougher than me.”

“What happened to Shiro?”

Aw, crap. Again, Keith froze up, not really sure on what to do in that moment.

Seeing this, Lance pulled back again. “Not your story to tell?”

“No,” Keith said, slowly turning back but looking to the side in thought. “He’s pretty open about it, I just…”

_ I don’t want you to think of him differently.  _

Keith liked Shiro. More than that, he  _ respected  _ him. If anyone were to say a cross word against Shiro, Keith wouldn’t tolerate it for even a moment. Then again, Lance handled Keith’s short and curt response to his own story pretty well, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt.

“Shiro’s dad was never in the picture, and it really messed his mom up.” Keith crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the lip of the sink. “She was depressed and suicidal and figured that Shiro would have a better chance if he went with her, so she parked them on some train tracks.” He kept his eyes ready for Lance’s reaction, but none were found, so Keith kept going. “Luckily, the conductor spotted them before they could get hit too hard, but they still got hit. Shiro managed to survive, but his mom took the brunt of it and got what she wanted.”

Lance nodded, and despite still having his arms crossed, his expression and posture were open. Accepting. “Is that why his arm is messed up?”

“Yeah. Car caught on fire before they could get him out.” Now Keith paused to consider his own thoughts, wondering if Lance needed to know them. Seeing how Lance had handled everything so far, he decided to go for it. “I’m not going to lie, but it really helped seeing his arm like that when we first met. Kinda proved that he wasn’t faking it, you know?”

A shrug, then Lance shook his head to the floor before looking to the wall. “Not really, but I think I can understand where you’re coming from. I’ve had my fair share of people who I’m  _ supposed _ to trust but can’t.” There was something in his tone that told Keith he was speaking the truth. “It does feel pretty good when you find someone that you actually  _ can  _ trust.”

See, this was why Keith tolerated Lance’s constant presence. True, they were always stuck with each other due to their work and school schedules, but if those were the only reasons that held them together, Keith would have easily found a way out of sticking around with him socially. No, it was these few handful of moments when Lance was serious with him that Keith truly appreciated. When they could agree on something without having to embellish on it because it wasn’t something that you talked about. It simply was. He got it, when no one else did.

“Well. It worked.” Keith turned to gather his things, ready to leave. “Shiro’s been looking out for me ever since.”

“And us,” Lance added.

Again, Keith stopped. This time, confused. “Huh?”

Lance gave him a condescending snort, scoffing at Keith’s obvious blunder. 

“C’mon, mullet, you can’t say that you’ve been on your own this whole time.” He nodded once towards Keith for a pointed look. “We’ve got your back whether you like it or not.”

Seconds passed, and still, Keith struggled to comprehend the declaration. It seemed that Lance was waiting for it to sink in, but for Keith, it was a tall order.

“... Right… ” Keith said softly, still quiet, still thinking.

It was obvious that the unsure response wasn't enough for Lance, but it was also obvious to Lance himself that this reaction was the best that he was going to get from Keith. 

"Believe it or don't," Lance told him, turning to leave the locker room with a wave over his shoulder. "You'll see it when you need it."

  
  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, lots of songs this time. Check'em out:
> 
> Lance was singing this one when he wanted Keith to jump in:  
> Eli Lieb, Steve Grand - Look Away  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eJDYilZezU&list=PLIGWV6hEByAJxhJgUBho5T2Bf3nopQQP4&index=10
> 
> Then this was what they actually sang to:  
> Man In The Mirror - Michael Jackson - Michael Henry & Justin Robinett  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uedqcSNKsqs&list=PLIGWV6hEByAJxhJgUBho5T2Bf3nopQQP4&index=3
> 
> Keith’s first, quiet solo:  
> Chase Holfelder, When She Loved Me- Toy Story  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQAPuaEts6Y&list=UUS1qGIA0306vV8aisea4BLQ&index=11
> 
> Then this is Keith’s solo to show off his pipes:  
> Chase Holfelder, "She Used To Be Mine" - Sara Bareilles / Waitress (Male Cover)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt73pYw2o9Q
> 
> True story, my turkey ranch burgers are a favorite at game night. They’re so good, you guys, omg.
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love talking with you guys.
> 
> EDIT:  
> I REMEMBERED AFTER I ALREADY POSTED IT, I'M SORRY GUYS.  
> It's just a small thing, but the amethyst necklace is in the shape of the Blade of Marmora crest. I'll try to add in this info in the next chapter's A/N if I remember but yeah. Small things... >.>


	9. Y.M.C.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a problem.
> 
> The semester was coming to an end, which meant that Keith had nowhere to go until his classes began again in the fall. True, he could rent out a cheap little hole in the wall for the time being, but that would cut into nearly all of his savings, and he simply couldn’t allow that. So now, he was down to two options: go back home to his fosters, or sleep on the streets.
> 
> He didn’t even have to consider it. The decision was obvious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a long one today! I've been waiting to post this chapter for EONS. 
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I remembered that the thing that I forgot to mention was the geode necklace that Keith's mom gave him is in the shape of the BoM symbol. Yay me.
> 
> Get ready for some feels!

**-**

**-8-**

**Y.M.C.A**

**Village People**

**-**

Constructing Shenanigans. 

Pidge thought she was just  _ so  _ clever for coming up with that little title. Keith didn’t really care either way, but the fans seemed to like it. Already, there were three videos up just from that first day alone, and almost all of Keith’s and Lance’s view count combined had shown up on Pidge’s Behind the Scene channel with evidence of it rising by the day. So if Pidge followed Keith around with her camera asking for an update on what he was doing next, he couldn’t complain about it too much, right? 

Right?

“Come on, Keith, gimme some news!” Lance demanded, shoving far too much into his personal bubble than appreciated. “Gimme, gimme, gimme-”

He was cut short with a muffled grunt as Keith’s hand shoved into his face, holding Lance off by the length of Keith’s arm. Lance, of course, didn’t appreciate this and began to flail and complain like a grappled chicken. Keith, in turn, had a flat but highly annoyed expression trained on the distance while he tried to regulate his breathing. If Sophia was still parked on the porch instead of napping away a belly ache, she'd be better equipped to handle such a nuisance. 

“What’s wrong, Keith?” Pidge asked behind him, amused. “Camera shy?”

Keith bit down on his tongue to keep from saying something that he would truly regret, especially considering Pidge’s blackmailing ability. She had been recording his every move. It would have been an all too easy task if he were to slip up even once.

Turning slowly with a deep, bone weary breath to face Pidge, Keith stopped her with one look. Pidge grinned on, unrepentant, totally unintimidated by his intense stare and  _ definitely  _ egging him on to try something with her, knowing just what was going through his head as he kept his words buried down.

Silently, Keith held up two fingers before shooing his hand at her, a pointed look to his face as he did so. The smirk Pidge wore broadened, but she took two miniscule steps back from Keith to allow him the requested space. Keith was unimpressed, as his expression clearly stated, but took another breath to calm his nerves before speaking.

“The roof’s done, and we’re going to work on demolition and landscaping next,” Keith said, looking into the camera lense. “We want to keep working outside before it gets too hot. Plus, it’s better for the schedule if we bundle certain projects together.” 

Suddenly, a heavy weight landed on his shoulder, revealing a smiling Allura leaning her elbow against him, eyes practically sparkling. “We’re going to start with the landscaping and clear up what we can with what’s in the truck, but I have some toys for us to play with coming to help us out with that  _ very  _ soon.”

“What kind of toys, Allura?” Pidge asked, just as coy as Allura was excited.

Allura, in turn, arched a brow and grinned even more sinisterly. “ _ Big _ toys.”

Pidge cackled in delight, but Keith shook his head, still irritated and not wanting to waste anymore time. He shrugged off Allura’s arm and swung up his sledgehammer to his shoulder in one swift motion, letting it rest there with what looked like no effort whatsoever.

“Let’s get to work.” With that, Keith stalked off to the nearest stretch of fencing available to him. 

Lance was already bounding over with the biggest grin on his face imaginable. “Awesome! Let’s tear some stuff  _ up _ !”

Before Lance could even get close to the fence, Keith picked a specific spot and kicked an entire wall of rotting fence post down with one, powerful slam of his heel. The effort sent a good six feet of connected fencing to the ground and stopped Lance in his tracks, gaping. Behind the camera, Pidge broke into another fit of laughter at the sight of Lance’s bewildered face.

“Holy shit!” Lance stopped long enough to turn to the camera. “Pidge, edit that out.” Then turned back to point an accusatory finger at Keith. “You just Sparta-kicked the crap out of that thing! Did you eat your Wheaties this morning or something?”

“Nope.” Keith swung his hammer down onto what he had kicked, using gravity to fuel his successful attempts at breaking the wood into smaller pieces. “Are we doing this or what?”

That sparked something in Lance, something petty and competitive, and he burst forward in a dead sprint straight at a section of fence. He ignored the voices of concern screaming at him to stop and jumped once he was close enough, using his momentum to slam his body into the fence in an explosion of rotten wood and leaving a vaguely man sized hole in his wake.

"Oh  _ yeah _ !" Lance shouted, throwing his fists up in triumph.

"You're not the kool-aid guy," Keith griped, pointing his hammer at Lance. "You could have seriously hurt yourself. Do it again and I'll tie you to your bed for the rest of demo."

"Kinky."

Keith threw a chunk of wood at Lance. Lance yelped so high pitched that he could have been mistaken for a four year old girl. Allura and Pidge were both highly amused.

The rest of demolition went rather well, all things considered. The rotted fence came down pretty quickly, with most of the barren garden beds laid at its base following shortly after. Dead roots and tree branches were easily cleared up, and whatever stones found in the ground were dug up and set aside to be recycled as future design pieces. 

The walkway was probably the most difficult to deal with as the house itself had been built into a hill. Not on it; _ in _ it. So rather than having an entrance level with the back exit, the front porch was a good three feet off the ground while the back porch stepped right off into the grass. Meaning that the back ramp was nothing more than a thin piece of plywood laid over and literally duct taped to the dip. It could be easily lifted and removed by Lance when the time was right, while the front ramp took a good two hours and counting to be deconstructed by Allura and Keith’s efforts combined.

Keith didn’t really mind it all that much, to be honest. It was tedious, but it was easy, and he mostly got to work on his own while he did so. Plus, since the ramp had only just been put in within the last few years, the wood and screws were still healthy enough to be able to recycle every piece that they removed for future projects. 

Sitting at the base of the porch with his screwdriver, Keith unscrewed the smaller parts off of the ramp before working on the harder bits and whistled his latest thoughts out contentedly while he worked. He was so locked into his task that he didn’t really notice the others around him. Or the fact that Lance had stopped talking with them.

“That’s new,” Lance said, surprising Keith.

Stopping short, Keith blinked up at Lance, sitting casually up against the wall of the house on the porch. He was watching Keith curiously, making Keith’s skin tingle uncomfortably.

“Is that something you’re working on? What you were whistling?” Lance asked, catching the attention of the people around them; including Hunk, just now coming out through the front door with a tray of lemonade.

“Ooh! A new song?” Hunk asked, pausing in the doorway. 

“Wait! You’re writing another song?” Pidge asked, excitedly pointing the camera at Keith and making him freeze up even harder.

Allura’s own eyes had grown wide, equally excited and looking to Keith with unrestrained glee from her side of the ramp. 

Keith ducked his head back to his work, taking that moment to gather his wits back up. “Just something I’ve been thinking about lately,” he brushed off, focusing on the next screw. “It’ll be awhile before I can do anything with it.”

“Why’s that?” Allura asked, genuinely curious.

“He doesn’t have a recording studio to work with until school starts back up,” Pidge explained, then turned a condescending look over to Lance. “And the people who do, don’t know how to share.”

“And give the enemy a leg to stand on?” Lance scoffed, turning his nose away dramatically to cross his arms. “No way; this is war.”

“Oh, come on, bud.” Hunk gave Lance a wry look as he began passing out his lemonade. “Weren’t you the one who said that you didn’t want Keith to fail?”

“That’s different!” Lance said, whipping his attention back to point a finger at his best friend. “It’s not my fault that Keith doesn’t have any equipment!”

“True,” Hunk agreed, but his voice left room for doubt. Enough to make Lance bristle.

“Don’t you ‘true’ me, mister,” Lance said. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh?” Hunk asked, a little too innocently. “What am I thinking?”

Again, Lance scoffed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “You want to help Keith record.”

There was silence for a beat while everyone sipped at their lemonade and waited for Lance to put the pieces together and panic. They were not disappointed.

“Hunk, don’t you dare!” Lance said, growing more defensive. “You’ll be giving our resources to the enemy; you’d never make it out of war alive with your battle tactics.”

“You’re just scared that Keith will be more popular than you again,” Pidge snickered.

“HOW DARE.”

Laughter spread through the group at Lance’s outburst, but Keith merely rolled his eyes. He was used to this argument, and he was used to losing it even more. There was no point in trying to reason with Lance when he was like this.

-

Okay. So maybe there was a reason this time.

After Pidge had posted the latest video, their recorded conversation included, the fans had taken it upon themselves to create a Twitter war.

#LetKeithRecord vs. #BattleTactics was now trending.

**From Lance McComplain:**

**I hate you**

  
  


**To Lance McComplain:**

**#Ditto**

-

_ “I would have loved to see his face.” _

“As someone who has to look at it practically every day, I can assure you that you’re not missing much,” Keith said, smirking into his phone when Acxa began snickering even more. The buzzer on the dryer went off to alert Keith of his cleaned laundry, so he stood up to pull it out while still pressing his phone into his ear with his shoulder. “Honestly, I don’t mind if I record or not, either way. I mean, it’s fun, but it’s also time consuming. I have other things to do.”

_ “Eh, a little break never hurt anybody,” _ Acxa said. _ “If anyone deserves one, it’s you.” _

“Hello Pot, it’s Kettle.”

_ “Shut up.” _

This time Keith was snickering. Standing in the middle of a dimly lit laundromat, folding his handful of clothes with his little sister sassing him in his ear, Keith was completely content. Each time they were able to speak like this, he was grateful that he had bought her a phone in the first place.

It had taken some time for Keith to save up, but he had been determined to offer her a form of escape after the first month that he had left for college. He could still remember the sight of her, eyes wide and hollow, shoulders tight and skin crawling with the impending threat of a breakdown creeping up on her. All she really needed was an outlet, a way to decompress, but there was nothing available at home. The Fosters would never have considered giving an eight year old a cell phone, but Keith didn’t think twice about it. He couldn’t necessarily be there for her, but he could at least be a wall for her to vent to when she needed it. 

Since then, Acxa’s phone had been their little secret. Sure, it was practical to keep her things hidden from jealous, grabby fingers belonging to the other foster kids, but more than that, it was nice having something that she could share with her brother. Just one more thing to keep them close.

_ “Your new [**video**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmrhzGyW1Fo) is doing well; no surprise there,” Acxa went one. “It could be better, though. At least, that’s what the comments are saying. Everyone’s a critic.” _

Keith hummed, offering a response without giving one. He didn't much care for criticisms when it was just a cover song because it did little to nothing to help him grow. What really mattered was the criticism on his own works.

_ “Maybe it would be a good thing if you got to record. Put more of your stuff out there." _

"Eh, I'll be okay," Keith said, pushing his socks into an outer pocket on his duffle bag. "I'll get there when I get there. Eventually." He zipped up the pocket and started packing the rest of his clothes. "The less I have to deal with Lance, the better."

Because he had eyes on him. Too many eyes. True, the Fosters may not watch Keith's videos, but he was successful enough for them to brag about him to their friends. It was more than enough to be cautious, even if overly so.

_ "Whatever, dude," _ Acxa said, and he could practically hear her rolling her eyes. He loved it. She was relaxed. Content. Maybe even a smidge happy. Keith was finished with his chores, but he wanted it to stay like this, even for just a little bit longer. Besides, he still had time before he could go to Sal’s.

"Tell me about your day," Keith said as he zipped up his duffle. It got another positive reaction through the phone as Keith listened to Acxa completely light up.

_ "Okay, so, you know how Cody Miller is a major douche canoe who picks on the small girl with the limp? Well, you'll never guess what happened between him and the new girl Veronica with  _ surprisingly  _ mixed morals." _

Keith smiled, soft and pleased as he sat down for what was sure to be an epic tale. 

"Tell me  _ everything _ ."

-

“Oh, hey Shiro.” Pidge waved to the newcomer from the table where she and Lance were refilling the salt and pepper shakers, causing Lance to turn to the front entrance. 

“Shiro!” Lance offered a bright, approachable smile to his friend’s friend. “You’re here pretty late. What’s up?”

“Hey, guys.” Shiro returned the smile, just as pleasant as he made his way to the table. “Is Keith here? I can’t seem to catch him on the phone.”

“No, he and Hunk don’t work tonight,” Pidge said, shaking her head. “They do tomorrow, though; first thing in the morning. If you don’t find him tonight, you can have breakfast with us.”

“I may just have to take you up on that,” Shiro said with a chuckle.

“Is everything okay?” Lance asked, somewhat cautious. The vibe was pleasant, easy even, but Lance’s curiosity poked at him. Shiro always had a purpose of some sort, or something important to say to Keith when he visited. Sure, it was always friendly, but Shiro almost always stepped off to the side to speak with Keith alone. There was no reason as to why this would change now.

“Everything’s fine,” Shiro said, giving his best reassuring smile. “Just checking in on him. He may not be my charge anymore, but he’s still my friend.”

“Lucky guy,” Pidge chuckled, making the others laugh as well.

The flash of headlights flickered across the windows at the front of the diner, indicating the arrival of another customer pulling into the parking lot. After blinking away the spots in his eyes, Lance followed the movement of a particularly familiar car.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” Lance said, then turned to pat the seat next to him. “Have a seat. Keith should be in any second now.”

“Well, that’s convenient,” Shiro said, taking the offered seat. “Guess my hunch paid off.”

“I should take you to Vegas,” Pidge muttered.

The three of them settled down into comfortable conversation at the table while Pidge and Lance still worked on filling up the shakers. Time passed easily, that same comfortable vibe from before still lingering in the air, but as the minutes grew longer, it began to waver. Shiro continuously looked out through the window in search of Keith, wondering just as the others did, why Keith was taking his time coming out of his car. It wasn’t stated out loud, but by the time Lance and Pidge had finished refilling the shakers, it was unanimously agreed that Keith had taken far too long to enter the diner.

“I’m going to go check on him,” Shiro said, standing from the table. “It was nice to see you guys.”

“Yeah, you too, Shiro.” Pidge waved him off with a peace sign before gathering up the shakers to disperse across each table. “Yo. Lance. Get the trash.”

“What?” Lance jolted out of his wave goodbye and whirled around to face Pidge. “Why me?”

“Because I said so,” Pidge said, like it was obvious.

“But I don’t even work here!”

“Oh, boo-hoo.”

Before he could even turn her down properly, Pidge was already gone through the back to clock out. Lance wailed out an exasperated sigh, throwing his hands up to show just how much he truly despised his friend sometimes.

“Just hurry up and do it so we can go home!” Pidge called from the back.

“Fine!” Lance shouted back, then begrudgingly snatched up the garbage sack that had been left out. He was grumbling the entire time, cursing his friend as he trudged through the kitchen and pushed out through the side door. 

The light post by the dumpster had been broken since pretty much the dawn of time, so of course it was dark and creepy. This was exactly why Pidge didn’t want to take the garbage out, but it wasn’t any better for Lance to do it instead, in his honest opinion.

Of course, as Lance drew nearer to the dumpster, it got even creepier. Not only was it dark, isolated and stinky enough to hide his rotting body if any serial killer decided to work this prime real estate, but now there were voices. Low, harsh and irritated.

Lance stopped and pressed closer to the building, not wanting to get caught in the middle of someone else’s fight. As long as he stayed quiet, he could wait them out. At least, that was the plan, until the voices got louder.

"You're homeless?"

Oh great. A squatter. 

"By choice."

Wait a minute. Those voices were familiar.

"What do you mean by  _ choice _ ?"

Lance inched forward. This couldn’t be real, his mind was playing tricks on him. The dark wasn’t helping much either, but Lance could just make out two silhouettes after poking his nose around the corner of the building.

"Rent and utilities are expensive and cut into my savings. This way I can save more for the house."

Sure enough. That was Shiro. Talking with  _ Keith _ .

"Keith, that can't be easy on you," Shiro said, eyes heavy with concern on his previous charge.

"It's easier than you think,” Keith insisted, clearly on the defensive from the cross of his arms. “Laundromats are cheap and I can shower at work because of the pool. You don't have to worry about it anymore once I'm done with school."

That made Shiro do a double-take. "Wait, how many times have you done this?"

The resounding silence lengthened second after second, filling with dread the longer that it lasted.

"Keith.” Shiro’s voice was low, wary. “Don't tell me you do this every summer."

Something had hardened in Keith, but he kept his voice steady. "Then I won't."

Again, silence stretched between them. The dread morphed into something new, something serious and concerning. Lowly, enough to make Lance strain to listen, Shiro spoke his worries aloud.

"This really doesn't look good for you, Keith-"

"Shiro, it's fine, I swear.” Keith flew up from his protective stance, his voice rising with something close to manic. “This house- this is the one, I swear it'll all be worth it, I promise you. She'll have her own room, her garden, the stairs, everything she ever wanted; and that's just the inside!” 

Lance watched as with each explanation, Keith bolstered into something new, something… desperate. 

“It's a safe neighborhood, the commute is great, the school district is phenomenal-” Keith took a step closer to Shiro, shaking his hands out to make his point. “There's even a park three blocks away with bike trails- she could get a bike, Shiro; her own bike! And there are two girls across the street around her age, she could make friends with them!  _ Real _ friends!"

Even with Keith’s emphatic speech, Shiro’s expression stayed grim. "These are all a bunch of maybe's and could be's and will be's, Keith. You know that's not good enough for the board. "

"But  _ you know  _ I'm good for it." Frustration filled Keith’s entire frame, but this was different from the kind that Lance was used to instigating in his friend.

"I do, but the board doesn't.” Shiro’s expression was still grim, but remorseful. “You're not exactly a shining example of a safe, steady home right now, and they won't be okay with this later on, either."

"Then don't tell them!"

Lance flinched at the emotion building up. Keith almost sounded… 

Shiro shook his head, somber. "I have to."

"Shiro please!”

Yep. That was definitely desperation. Lance was frozen in place as he watched Keith latch onto Shiro’s shoulders, literally begging.

“ _ Please _ .” Keith’s voice cracked. “We're so close. Don't let them take her away from me."

Keith’s voice was raw, a sound that Lance had never heard before and could not associate with his rival. Even from this far and in the dark, Lance could see that Keith was barely breathing, locked in a feral form of fear as he clawed at his friend. This was a side of Keith that had never been seen before, and it was frightening. Enough to affect Shiro as well, it seemed, because after staring at Keith for a solid while, Shiro found whatever it was he was looking for in Keith’s eyes, and sighed heavily.

"... I can keep quiet for now,” Shiro said, everything about him screaming ‘defeat’. “But you need to find someplace to live other than your car by the end of the week."

Keith didn’t say anything, but he took a shaky breath and finally released his death grip on Shiro’s shirt. His eyes were still tilted up at Shiro, shoulders still tight and fearful, but still, Keith said nothing. He simply took a step back, allowing Shiro to turn and leave. As Shiro walked away, Keith’s gaze finally lowered to his feet, and he held himself close and tight.

It was enough to spur Lance into motion.

The clattering of the abandoned garbage bag caused Keith to whip around to find Lance, angrily staring Keith down by the edge of the building with his hands on his hips.

“Lance?” Keith asked, dread filling him. “What-”

“Uh-uh.” Lance stopped him with a finger held up, his scowl still in place. “Home. Now.”

Instantly, the dread faded away and was replaced with irritation. “Lance-”

“ _ Keith _ .” Lance’s voice left no room for argument. “Now.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at his friend, finding a new kind of anger radiating from Lance that he wasn’t familiar with. Still, he didn’t want to fold under Lance’s whims out of pity. Keith still had his pride. Unfortunately, Lance saw right through him.

Lance turned on his heel and stalked back to the diner, calling to Keith over his shoulder. “If you’re not there before I am, you can consider yourself fired. Don’t test me.”

And with that, he was gone. Leaving Keith all on his own in the dark.

Well, shit.

-

Keith was waiting for Lance in his car. He didn’t want to bother Hunk and Miss Sophia by asking to come inside, he didn’t want to risk being caught on the front porch, and he definitely didn’t want to get out of the safe zone that was his car just yet. He’d had a rough couple hours, and he was a little desperate for some sort of comfort.

Never in a million years would Keith have imagined Shiro finding him at the back of Sal’s diner. Normally the smell and the darkness was enough to deter anyone from drawing near, but apparently, his attempts at being invisible were thwarted before he could even park. It was shit luck all around that he had been found curled up in his back seat by the one person who could put in a good word for him as a respectable caretaker. If Shiro blabbed, Keith was done for. And so was Acxa. 

Before Keith could spiral even further into his panic, the headlights of Lance’s car shined over his as he pulled up to park behind Keith’s Honda. Keith swallowed down his panic and let his hands wring the steering wheel for an extra second longer before he climbed out of his car. Lance and Pidge did the same, blue eyes watching his every move while Pidge greeted Keith with confusion.

“Did you forget something?” Pidge asked, stepping away from a simmering Lance. He had been in a bad mood since she made him take the garbage out and if he was going to react this way every time, then Pidge would just take the trash out herself from now on. Driving home was  _ uncomfortable _ .

Keith said nothing, but his eyes flicked over to Lance’s, who was  _ still  _ frowning,  _ damn _ .

“Get inside,” Lance ordered, waiting until Keith started moving. In fact, he waited for Pidge to move as well, and she looked over her shoulder at them in confusion when he ended up herding the both of them inside. Before the front door could even close, Lance was already calling out to the other patrons in the house. “Guys! Family meeting!”

Scuffling was heard from the kitchen, and after a moment, Hunk could be seen pushing Miss Sophia into the hallway.

“Lance? What’s-” Hunk stopped short once he came into the hallway. “Keith?”

“Keith!” Sophia looked delighted to see him. “What a lovely surprise!”

Meekly, Keith offered a polite wave, but his nerves were too shot to try for anything more. Pairing that with Pidge’s apparent discomfort and Lance’s obvious scowl, it was easy to read the room. 

Hunk frowned, slowing before the entrance to the living room. “What’s going on?”

Lance said nothing, but marched into the living room and plopped down into one of the arm chairs to wait for the others. Following behind, Hunk parked Miss Sophia next to Lance and took his seat on the couch with Pidge. Keith followed behind as well, slow and reluctant, and he stood farther away beside the love seat rather than choosing to sit closer to anyone in particular. It was bare minimum enough to satisfy Lance, so he huffed out whatever frustrations he had left and leaned forward onto his knees.

"Keith's homeless. How do we fit him in the house?" 

“What?” Hunk exclaimed while Pidge whipped her head to him, eyes wide.

“Oh no,” Sophia muttered softly under her hand, her eyes instantly calculating. “Keith, what happened?”

The man in question was glowering at Lance with the intensity of a viper, furious for having thrown him under the bus so swiftly. His anger kept him from speaking, all of the conditioned years of biting his tongue keeping him from moving his mouth and forcing the lump out of his throat.

“I saw him with Shiro,” Lance explained when Keith stayed quiet. “They were arguing because Keith was living out of his car.”

“Dude, what? Why?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah,” Pidge added. “You’ve got, like, a million jobs. What’s going on with your paycheck?”

Keith turned his head away, still unable to speak. No matter how badly he wanted to, no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t defend himself.

“Keith.” He stiffened at Sophia’s gentle voice. “Please, baby, sit down. You don’t have to answer us, but we’d like to understand. We’re here to help.”

“Yeah, man,” Hunk said. “There’s no way we’re leaving you out in the cold like that.”

“It’s summer,” Keith finally said, able to get the facts out at least. “I’m not cold.”

“Yeah, but you’re not comfortable either,” Pidge said, sinking into the couch to sit more comfortably, as if to prove a point.

“It’s fine. It’s nothing I’m not used to,” Keith said.

“Oh, I’m aware,” Lance said, annoyance still prominent. “According to you, you’ve been doing this for years.”

“What?!”

“Dude!”

“Oh,  _ baby _ .”

Disbelief, Keith could handle. Shock, outrage, whatever. Heartbreak, though. That was his weakness. It reminded him too much of a time when someone had actually cared for him, and it hurt to think about for too long.

The quiet sound of Miss Sophia speaking without even thinking about it, calling him by a pet name like all the others she cared about, it absolutely destroyed his will, and Keith’s chest was struck with pain. His head lowered in shame, and he couldn’t quite look at anything. Keith was shutting down, and Lance could see it happening right before his eyes.

“You were talking about someone before. Someone that you were afraid would be taken away from you,” Lance said, his voice lowering to try for something more gentle like his aunt’s, but the sober feeling in his chest wouldn't fully let go of him. “It was your sister, wasn’t it?”

Again, shocked outbursts were made by Hunk and Pidge, but Keith couldn’t hear them anymore. He was tired. Much, much too tired, and he didn’t want to fight anymore.

Gradually, Keith sank down onto the edge of the loveseat, still away from the others, still with his head bowed in defeat. His fingers found each other and began wringing themselves, showing just how affected Keith was through it all. He stayed like this, logged out of the world and everything associated with it, until another hand found its way over his. Keith blinked down at the hand holding both of his, confused for a moment, before his ears came back online to hear the voice that belonged to the woman holding him.

“Keith,” Miss Sophia said softly. “Breathe, baby. It’ll be alright.”

Slow and silent, Keith took in air as instructed and found it easier to think now that the pain in his chest had lessened. The edges of his vision were coming back, and he could see Miss Sophia’s feet next to his. She must have rolled over to see him.

“Good,” Sophia said, her voice still sweet and loving. “Tell me about your sister. What’s her name?”

Keith swallowed, trying to find his voice somewhere in the muck. “Acxa.”

“Acxa,” Miss Sophia repeated. “What a beautiful name.” Sophia’s thumbs rubbed against the backs of Keith’s knuckles, offering whatever comfort they could. “Why are you so worried about her, baby?”

As more air filled his lungs, Keith’s confidence filled him right along with it, minuscule as it was. Carefully, he lifted his head just a little higher, but still kept his eyesight low.

“She’s still in foster care,” Keith said, cautious. “And I’m trying to earn full custody.”

There were no outbursts this time, but the silence was just as impactful. Keith had never felt so worn down in front of his friends.

“Well then.” Miss Sophia gave Keith’s hand a reassuring pat, making him look up to her at last. “How can we help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We finally see Shiro and not in a memory or over the phone!
> 
> One of Keith’s pre-recorded songs for summer:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmrhzGyW1Fo  
> Honestly, it's not one of my favorites of his but the lyrics fit in with the story so I made it so that Keith didn't do so well on this song. It's just a personal preference of mine, Chase is still great no matter what.
> 
> So in this story, Lance has a Spanish name because reasons. So instead of McClain, I went with McComplain on Keith’s phone and I think I’m just so freakin clever for it go me.
> 
> So, true story, I don't have a Twitter. So whatever Twitter stuff I add in here is based entirely on gossip I hear from the few friends that I have who actually have a Twitter too, haha
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys.


	10. Yakety Sax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said it was fine, but Keith knew better. He knew that polished smile was there after years of practice, knew that losing composure and making a scene was unacceptable, knew that she was already planning on how to react in front of the others five steps ago, before anything even happened.
> 
> He knew that she was more upset than she let on. Knew that even if she wasn't upset, he would still need to be made an example of, because he knew that the Sendak kids were known for being well behaved and perfect. If something were to break that image, he knew it wouldn't end well.
> 
> Keith knew. Keith always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I was pretty sick these past couple weeks so I slowed down on writing. Sorry, guys, but I'm trying to catch up. In the meantime, have some more shenanigans.

**-**

**-9-**

**Yakety Sax**

**Benny Hill**

**-**

So it turns out that Keith's scholarship, in all its glory, does not include  _ any _ summer semesters. No dorms, no classes, no food; nothing. So for every summer since freshman year, Keith had taken to the backseat of his car. Every year. Without fail.

Lance spat out his toothpaste in the bathroom sink with an irritable frown, still trying to comprehend what he had learned from the night before. Three years. Three years and not once had Keith asked for help. He never reached out, never complained, never said anything at all and just dealt with it. Because it's Keith and that's what he does.

Making room for Keith had been easy. The couch was long and comfortable enough to hold him until they could clear out the basement, something that they had been meaning to do for a long time now but never had the motivation to actually start. Hunk was finally going to have that garage sale that he'd been wanting. Really, this was almost working out more in their favor than Keith’s at this point.

Not only that, but everyone liked Keith. Hunk generally liked everybody anyways, and Pidge had always gotten along with him because he could keep up with her wit. Plus, Tía Sophia was delighted to have another one of her children in her house, and if she was happy, so was Lance. It was so simple, such an easy fix, and made everyone content in one way or another in the end. So why on _ God's green earth _ did it take so long for Keith to ask for help?

Lance shuddered, taking a moment to catch his breath before washing his face, trying to focus on himself in the mirror rather than his memories. The image of Keith from the night before still haunted Lance. He had never seen his friend so upset before. Yeah, Lance had seen him irritated or annoyed, but this was different. It wasn't just any kind of normal upset either, nothing like what he had seen from other people, at least. This was much stronger, more desperate and most definitely fear based. In the last three years, Lance had never once witnessed Keith be so scared or… defeated.

Drying his face, Lance snatched up his hairbrush and began pulling it through his hair with a bit more force than usual. Keith worked hard; it was a well known fact. He pushed himself effortlessly towards success every day, to the point of annoyance because the guy just made it look  _ so  _ easy. No breaks, no stopping, no mistakes. Lance was  _ absolutely _ jealous. 

Last night, though, Lance could finally see just how  _ tired  _ Keith was. The cracks in his patched up walls had become too much for him to handle, and Keith was finally forced to break. He looked so small and vulnerable, something Lance had never once associated with Keith. To see him actually shut down, and so suddenly and completely… 

Lance slapped his brush down onto the counter to brace himself against it, violently shaking his head to try and rid the sight from his mind. He took a moment to glare at the mirror before deciding to give up his morning routine, finding it futile to concentrate on. More than anything, Lance was angry. Keith shouldn’t have felt the need to do  _ any  _ of the crap that he had done, and if he was really as smart as everyone said he was, he should have known that. 

With one last cursory look in the mirror, Lance left the bathroom, out through his room and made his way down the stairs. The smell of bacon filled the air and helped to settle his sour mood the closer he came to the first floor. Instead of walking, Lance skipped over the last three steps and leaped down to the floor. His momentum ushered him more towards the living room doorway, reminding him once again of his friend.

Still positioned in a squat- purely out of his own volition and not because he was stuck for an extra few seconds after jumping no matter what Pidge said every time he jumped down the stairs- Lance narrowed his eyes at the back of the couch, arms hanging far out over his knees after his lost momentum. There was no sight of Keith due to its angle, but Lance was sure that Keith was still there, sleeping. 

Slowly, Lance rose to stand, eyes still narrowed as he tried to peek over the top of the couch. There was still no visible sign of Keith, but with Lance’s attention on him, he was able to hear Keith mumbling in his sleep. It was small, almost unnoticeable, but Lance had found it because he was looking for any sign of life.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Lance sauntered into the living room and picked up more murmurs as he drew closer. Lance cocked a curious brow, finding Keith curled up on his side. Keith’s shoulders were tight, and his fingers had a death grip on Sophia’s throw pillow under his head. His expression was pinched into another scowl, and the closer Lance looked, he could see Keith’s breathing become choppy.

“Don’t… no, no…”

Now Lance frowned. After hearing of Keith’s worries from the night before, Lance couldn’t help but wonder if the sudden exposure of his fears forced him to dream about them. If it were Lance, he’d certainly be stressed enough to have nightmares about them, so it was only logical to think that Keith was suddenly dreaming of strangers taking away his little sister.

The thought caused Lance to choke on a sudden lump in his throat. He may not have any younger siblings, but losing his family was certainly a pain that he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemies. As much as he bickered with Keith, it was obvious that they were nowhere close to enemy status.

Decision made, Lance reached out to gently rouse Keith from his nightmares, only for his hand to be slapped with him bodily shoved away almost simultaneously from a  _ very _ startled Keith.

"DON'T CUT MY HAIR!"

Lance shrieked, high and panicked while stumbling back in efforts to avoid the instant serial killer that he had unintentionally unleashed.

"Don't cut my…" Keith’s voice faded away as he suddenly found himself in the land of the living. Heartbeats passed in the span of time it took for Keith to come back to reality, and Lance could see his eyes clear up in the seconds after. Keith was still breathing heavily, even if it was quickly evening out, but the last bits of panic were drowned out with confusion in its place, then just as quickly replaced with dawning realization as he dropped his face into his hand, sighing and slumping back into the couch.

It took a few seconds for Lance to really grasp the situation, but when he did, of course he had something to say.

“Seriously?” Lance stared incredulously at his friend. “After everything; out of all the things you’re worried about, you’re most afraid of people touching your hair?” He shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

“Shut up,” Keith hissed. 

It had a little more bite than Lance was used to. Actually, the more he looked, the more Lance could see that Keith was still a little unsettled from whatever it was he had been dreaming about. Whatever. If it bothers him this much, so be it.

"Jeez, you really love your hair,” Lance grumbled, putting his weight back onto one hip and crossing his arms so he could watch his friend. “... You okay?"

"I'm fine."

He's not fine. That’s obvious. But, if Keith doesn’t want to talk about it, then Lance wasn’t going to bother. They had more important things to do.

Keith had shot up when he answered Lance before, and now his back was turned to him in order to fold up the handmade blanket. In fact, he was pointedly  _ not  _ looking at Lance while he did it. Well, that just wouldn’t do.

“Alright, fine,” Lance said, dropping his hands to his hips. “C’mon. Let’s get you unpacked.”

“What?” That got Keith to look at him over his shoulder. “I’m fine.”

“Dude, come on. If you tell me that all you have is the clothes on your back, not only will I call you a liar, but Tía will personally drag you by the ear to go shopping,” Lance said, looking Keith up and down with an unimpressed gaze. “Get your keys.”

Keith sighed, fairly annoyed, but dropped the now perfectly folded blanket onto the couch and trudged for the front door. Lance followed behind him out to his car, and was absolutely  _ appalled _ .

“What am I looking at here?” Lance asked, practically gaping at a mostly empty trunk. 

It was barren. Well, mostly. Inside Keith’s car was a cardboard box of school books and supplies, an unrolled sleeping bag and pillow, a duffle bag full of what Lance  _ hoped  _ to be Keith’s clothes, a tool box and various tools, a guitar sitting pretty up in the front seat, and what looked like a bag of protein bars on the floorboard. That’s it. There wasn’t even a second set of boots hidden away somewhere. 

“ _ Please _ tell me you have more in storage somewhere," Lance said. "You do realize that what I said back there was a joke, right?”

Oh, yes. Lance is appalled. And Keith? Keith is  _ not pleased _ . He couldn’t even snap something back at Lance through his irritation. Rather, Keith simply leaned into the trunk to drag out his duffle.

Looking at it now, Lance could clearly see how Keith had fit in the car. From the trunk to the front, everything was tucked in neatly, leaving an entire seat’s width untouched by all of his possessions save for his sleeping bag and pillow. Said seat was still folded down for Keith’s bed, showing how his pillow propped up against the back of the driver’s seat. It was a tight fit, but all in all, it looked like a comfortable spread. If it were for a weekend road trip instead of a full time apartment.

“Dude, I’m serious,” Lance said as he watched Keith begin to shuffle back out on his knees with his duffle bag in tow. “If you really don’t have anything else,  _ I’ll  _ drag you by the ear for Tía to take you to the store.”

“You’ll lose a finger,” Keith said, standing back up and shouldering his duffle. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, what?” Lance slapped his hand out to stop Keith from closing the trunk. “What are you doing? What about the rest of it?”

“Lance, stop it,” Keith said, his irritation resurfacing in spades.

“Stop what? I’m serious!” Lance shook his arms out to present the trunk emphatically. “We can get all of this in one go; do  _ not  _ make me do a double-trip. Double-trips are for heathens, Keith.”

Something snapped in Keith and he whipped a snarl to Lance. “Move or lose that finger a lot sooner.” He slammed the trunk shut just milliseconds before he could crush Lance’s hand and made his way towards the house. “This is all I need.”

Lance watched him leave, completely shocked. “At least grab your guitar!” He insisted, a little indignant when he pointed a finger at Keith’s back. “You look me in the eye and tell me that locked-in-the-car summer heat is good for it!”

“Fine!” Keith shouted just before forcefully shutting the front door on their conversation, leaving Lance to grab the aforementioned instrument on his own.

Alone on the sidewalk, still aghast and slightly miffed, Lance stared at the front door where Keith had vanished. After a few minutes, Lance threw his hands up in the air with a wordless cry of frustration. He stomped to the front of the car and yanked open the door to retrieve Keith’s guitar.

Lance just does  _ not  _ get it.

-

Lance just doesn't get it. The very idea of moving Keith's things into the house was simply exhausting, even if there were only a handful of items. Truth be told, it felt like settling, and Keith wanted nothing to do with that. It never ended up sticking anyways, so why bother trying.

Plus, Keith knew that being invisible was the key ingredient to a safe and happy house. He can’t mess up, so he can’t be a bother. There's less chance of getting mad at if you're not seen, and the less space you take up, the more invisible you are. It’s simple logic, but it’s gotten him this far.

Lance just. Doesn't get it. Why would he?

Keith wiped his brow free of sweat and took a moment to breathe before swinging his sledge hammer down onto a splint again. Allura would be there soon with the jackhammer they needed to tear up the crumbling concrete that had been supporting the wheelchair ramp up until that point, but he didn't want to wait. He needed a reason not to look at Lance. The menace, on the other hand, was being far from accommodating to Keith's wishes.

"It's ridiculous the amount of muscle you have," Lance said, watching disdainfully from the safety of the porch.

"I worked out a lot as a kid," Keith said simply, then swung his hammer down onto the spike for the final blow needed to break off the small corner he had been working on.

Things had been weird between them all morning. It would have been easier if Lance had followed Hunk’s lead and stuck with Miss Sophia to help clear out the basement. Of course, Lance wanted to stay close to his ‘rival,’ so he watched Keith do his job with the discomfort of that morning hanging over them.

The whole thing made Keith’s skin crawl with annoyance. He hadn't meant for Lance to catch him in a dream- of course not, he had no control over it. Yet still, knowing that Keith had slipped out  _ another _ one of his problems sat with Keith in the worst way.

Keith had done his best to avoid Lance as much as possible, but the guy wasn't having it. Worse still, Pidge was always there to record and instigate actions between them. So when Allura pulled up in her shiny, white truck with the jackhammer in the bed and a mini excavator in tow, needless to say, Keith was relieved. Pidge, on the other hand; Pidge was ecstatic. 

"What are  _ those _ ?" Pidge practically shouted as she bolted from the front porch to investigate. 

Meanwhile, Allura stood tall on the floorboard of the cab to drape her arm over the roof of her truck while her other elbow braced against the edge of the door. She pointed to her spoils as best she could, wearing a proud yet smug grin.

"These, my dear friend, are just a fraction of the toys we get to play with at work," Allura said proudly, then jumped down to walk alongside her truck bed. "The jackhammer will take apart that out-of-code concrete, but  _ this- _ " She gestured grandly to the excavator strapped down onto the trailer attached to her truck. " _ This _ will take care of so much more!"

"Dibs!"

Allura whipped around to Keith, mouth agape. "What? No! I get first dibs!"

Keith frowned, crossing his arms. "Since when?"

"Since I brought it in," Allrua said, her hands grabbing at her hips in retaliation. 

"Whatever, princess, I called dibs first," Keith scoffed.

This, assuredly, was not the answer that Allura had wanted and she glowered at Keith with an impressive power behind it. Then, without a word, she brought up her fist and slapped it to the flat of her palm. Keith instantly mirrored her, and three rounds later, Keith was groaning in disbelief when he found himself on the losing end of rock-paper-scissors.

"How do you  _ always _ win?" Keith asked, eyeing her like she had cheated somehow and he was trying to find out her secrets.

Allura merely shrugged a shoulder, her smile definitely more smug now, and flounced off to unload the mini excavator with the underlying promise of letting Keith use it after she was done with the front yard. She wasn't a merciless victor, at least. She was, however, having much,  _ much _ too much fun.

Pidge watched gleefully from the safety behind her camera while Allura absolutely  _ cackled _ in delight as she yanked those dreadful yew bushes right out of the ground. She directed the machine expertly, coming within mere inches of the house and not even scratching the paint. Instead, Allura tore through the major pain in the butt bushes like it was Christmas day and the plants were nothing but wrapping paper. Soon enough, the evergreen was gone from the land, and the house could be seen in all her rundown glory. Then it was Keith's turn.

Just as carefully, if not more so, Keith deftly navigated the excavator around the side of the house, taking whatever annoying bushes that he could along the way. Once he made it to the backyard, he had much more room to work with, and Pidge could actually record the satisfaction on his face when he tore down his most hated foe. Simply put, it was exquisite. 

Of course, Lance wanted a stab at it as well, but without his name covered under their insurance, it was a hard no. So instead, he stood off on the sidelines to cheer, whoop and holler, turning into a one-man cheering squad for Allura, Keith, and even the excavator itself at one point. True, Lance may have hammed it up a few times for the camera, but for the most part, his enthusiasm was genuine, and Pidge greedily recorded it all, already mixing together her newest autotuned abomination in her head for the next handful of videos.

Once the ‘demon bushes’ had been removed and dealt with, satisfied dumping included, Keith dragged out evening out the upturned soil with the excavator for an extra few minutes. Again, he drove with such precision that he could have been a surgeon, and he made direct eye contact with Allura as he inched the bucket of his machine over the just barely ruffled soil until it was perfectly flat and even. Allura, while miffed, couldn’t hide the smirk as she stared back, challenging Keith for challenging  _ her _ . 

The others watching, while impressed and, in Lance’s case, slightly jealous, were mostly too busy laughing into the ground at their expressions. With the noise of the machine and the distance between the two, Keith and Allura could only communicate via facial or body expressions, both extreme and subtle, leaving Lance and Pidge a mess at what they saw. Pidge valiantly held the camera aloft and steady, but Lance gave up all efforts to face off with gravity and crumpled to the ground. Of course, Pidge recorded that as well. She was duty-bound, afterall.

Eventually, Keith was coaxed away from the mini excavator with the excuse of sticking to the schedule, but not before effortlessly parking it back onto the trailer like the genius he was. Thankfully, Pidge caught both Lance and Allura unanimously muttering “show off” under their breath and snickered when Keith dramatically swiped his hands clean of imaginary dust.

After that, Keith and Allura took turns cracking apart the concrete walkway. While one manned the tool, the other shoveled away the debris. Lance was allowed to assist in this practice as well, so long as he stayed clear of the jackhammer and kept his safety gear on. Which, he proudly displayed with a constant catwalk and butt-popping poses to show off just ‘how much better’ he wore it than Keith did. It was going smoothly for a long while, up until they drew closer to the house. The concrete there was larger, thicker, and therefore harder to break through, even with the jackhammer. It got to the point where they weren’t making any headway whatsoever, and needed to stop in order to brainstorm. 

At the time, Allura had the hammer and kept asking Keith for his ideas on how to make it work easier. However, it was clear that she was still holding him accountable for challenging her before, because her playfulness overflowed. Each time Keith opened his mouth, Allura would run the jackhammer to drown out his voice. For a few seconds, Keith would try to shout over the noise, but Allura would insist that she couldn’t hear him. Then, while he was still yelling, she would stop short, making Keith scream out the rest of his sentence before catching himself.

Allura did this a few times, grinning like a cheshire cat and only widening as both the laughter and Keith’s annoyance rose. Finally, Keith had enough, and waited with his arms crossed and an unimpressed expression laying flat over his face. Allura laughed like the rotten little school girl she was and gently placed the jackhammer on the ground to show that she was finished with her prank and ready to take him seriously, but the playful spark in his eye was far from gone.

“Thank you,” Keith said, then motioned to her, shifting on his feet. “Do  _ you  _ have any ideas, Lu?”

She took a moment to take in her surroundings, biting her lip as she plotted, then turned back to answer her partner. The second Allura opened her mouth, though, the sound of the jackhammer ran out loud and strong. A smug smirk crawled over Keith’s lips as she realized he had stretched his boot out and used his toe to turn on the machine, effectively drowning out her voice.

Revenge is sweet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I only know about all this construction stuff because of home reno shows like Property Brothers and Good Bones. They're surprisingly addictive.
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys.


	11. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked at himself proudly in the mirror. Everything was going according to plan. 
> 
> His mother came up to hug him from behind, smiling just as pleased as he was in the mirror. “You look so handsome!” she cooed, making Lance preen. “You have to let me take a picture.”
> 
> “You say ‘a picture’ like you mean just one,” came a new voice from behind. Lance’s smile widened at the sight of his father in the mirror, looking at him with a sense of pride that Lance had always craved. “If you let her, she’ll make you late for picking up your date.” 
> 
> “That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me, now would it?” Lance asked, happy to see that his response made his dad smile.
> 
> “That’s right.” Mr. Bodt turned to motion towards the door as his wife and son moved to leave the room. “Go on. First impressions are important.”
> 
> Mrs. Bodt snatched up her son for one more hug and kissed his cheek before letting him go. “Have fun, behave, and tell us all about it when you get back.”
> 
> “Will do!” Lance’s smile could outmatch the sun at this point. 
> 
> Everything was just going so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doo, doo, doo, writing the intro, do-do-doo-do-doooo
> 
> Honestly IDK what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> Also, I think I'm going to remove the numbers above the title from now on because the mismatch between what I wrote and what AO3 says I posted is triggering what little bit of OCD I have and it's r/mildlyinfuriating X)

**-**

**My Girl**

**The Temptations**

**-**

He couldn’t stop giggling if he tried. Acxa was giggling just as hard, and getting her to smile was a magic trick all of its own, so Keith didn’t mind being a little vulnerable and letting down some walls. The missus was teaching piano in the other room, and he knew that she had leaned over into the open doorway a few times to check on them, spy on their moment, make sure they were safe and not doing anything nefarious, then she would smile to herself and lean back on the bench to be with her student currently playing on the piano. Keith didn’t mind that very much either this time. He had nothing to hide.

His own father had done this with him as a child. It was a comfort to him now, knowing that he could relive the memory and give it to someone else who would cherish it as much as he did. Still, it would be a lie if Keith said that it was the only reason he continued to play with Acxa.

As the music played, Keith held onto Acxa’s tiny fingers securely in his hands. She stood firmly on his feet, her toes stretched as far as they could reach in order for her to lean back at a dangerous angle, but she trusted Keith not to let her fall as they swayed and danced around the room. Laughter and giggles filled the empty space as they played, marching with steps large and small, testing gravity as far as they could and enjoying the lull of the music in the afternoon light.

It was calm.

It was peaceful.

It was perfect.

-

Keith bolted out of the shower, still wet and soapy with suds in his hair that were dripping down his back when he burst into the kitchen doorway in a panic. "SOPHIA!"

The woman flinched at his sudden appearance and froze. "Oh, my."

Pidge’s eyes widened in horror and she pointed to Keith from her spot standing next to the smoking oven. "NAKED! HE'S NAKED!"

"SHIT! PIDGE, TAKE PICTURES, I'M BUSY!" Lance was indeed busy, trying to slap out whatever smoke was coming from the charred remains on the stovetop with a tea-towel.

"NO ONE IS TAKING ANY PICTURES UNTIL WE GET RID OF THIS DAMNABLE BREAKFAST THAT _PIDGE_ BURNED!" Hunk screamed, giving Pidge a brutally vicious glare while he also slapped at the air around the oven to try and rid his kitchen of smoke.

“I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT COOK FASTER!”

Hunk's eye twitched. “Pidge, get out of my kitchen so help me GOD.”

"Children please, it's too early to be yelling this much," Sophia said with a sigh, but from the way she held her temple, it appeared to be that this much rowdiness was the norm for her. She looked over to Keith, still standing in the doorway, clutching his towel around his waist and watching with unabashed disbelief. “Are you alright, baby?”

“Uh…” Keith’s eyes flickered between her and the chaos still unfolding behind her. “Yeah?” He shuffled his feet a bit, now feeling foolish and wanting to disappear. His towel wasn’t big enough to crawl under and die in. “I, uh, I heard the alarm.”

Sophia smiled and waved Keith’s fears away, as though hearing the fire alarm was nothing to be worried about. “Just a little morning drama, baby, nothing to worry about. You can go back and finish your shower now.” She leaned forward in her wheelchair and lowered her voice, chuckling softly. “If I need rescuing, I’ll be sure to call you when you’re fully dressed.”

Heat billowed up to Keith’s cheeks, taking away the chill of the air on his wet skin as he nodded and turned to scamper back to the cramped first floor bathroom with his tail between his legs. The water was still running from his sudden departure, and by now, it was starting to run cold. Keith cursed and rushed to finish, irritated with his sudden panic. He hadn’t meant to, but the shrill beeps of the fire alarm had reached his ears and all he could think about was making sure that everyone got out: especially the wheelchair bound Miss Sophia.

While they had made sure that Miss Sophia had a way out of the house via the backyard, they were still constructing a temporary ramp for her to use for the front door. Meaning that if the kitchen were on fire, the only way out for her would be through the backdoor _in_ the kitchen. Otherwise, Keith would have gladly picked her up and carried her out safely, towel or no towel to protect him.

Keith sighed angrily as he rinsed out his hair, trying to rush through his shower quickly now that it was freezing. What a way to start out his morning.

-

Honest to God, Keith has no idea how he got talked into this.

It started with Lance. It always starts with Lance. Usually because the guy doesn’t know how to shut up. Especially when he gets excited about something and gets an idea in his head that he particularly likes. This time around, the idea was to invite Acxa to open mic night.

Of course, Keith adamantly refused. But then the others started talking about how they’d like to meet her some day, no pressure, but if she’s so important to you, Keith, it might be cool, or a good idea, you know, etc., etc. Then Miss Sophia started asking about her as well, and it was far too difficult not to just gush about his little sister in little bursts to the elderly woman. She was sneaky enough to get it out of him with little to no effort, in a way that no one else ever had, and Keith simply didn't understand the magical powers that bewitched him to do so. Of course, Miss Sophia never pushed Keith past his comfort levels either, but he could see just how excited she got at the idea of meeting this youngster some day, and Keith is a strong man, but not against Sophia.

So, he asked Acxa, and of course, Acxa was confused. Confused, and silent, but there was a glimmer of hope in her eye that Keith hadn’t noticed ever being there until he had to actually look for it. It took a little prodding, but eventually, Keith found out why it was there. Apparently, Acxa had wanted to go to open mic night for ages but had thought that Keith didn’t want her there, so she never asked. After that, Keith was the one insisting that Acxa come.

Now, the time had come, and Keith hated anything and everything that had made this night happen. The parking lot had already filled up to bursting and there were people parking along the street as well, but thanks to his dishwashing status, Keith had been able to use the employee parking. Still. There were _so many people_. His hands wrung the steering wheel as he finished parking, sighing heavily to take a moment to himself. Acxa watched him from the passenger seat, her eyes calculating as always.

“Seriously, if you don’t want me to come-”

“No,” Keith shut down the idea before she could even finish it. “No, of course I want you here, I just-” He sighed again and closed his eyes, trying to piece together his feelings. Keith had spent all of this time protecting her, keeping her safe by not making her a Thing, by keeping her invisible, and now he was putting a big, red target on her forehead for everyone to know she existed. Not only that, but that she was important, and therefore vulnerable. It was quite the switch in his book, and he was struggling to convince himself that his little sister couldn’t stay anonymous forever. It wasn’t healthy, and he knew that, but his protective instincts were raging at him all the same. 

“I’m pulling the older brother card,” Keith said, finally. “I’m going to hover and be annoying and overbearing and you’re not going to like it but I-” _I need to be close to you. I need to protect you._ “I’m your brother and it’s my job.”

Acxa snorted, but didn’t say anything else. She didn’t entirely get it, but she seemed to get parts of it, and for that, Keith was grateful. Without having to say much, Acxa knew how Keith was struggling to let go, even if she didn’t know why. He never had to explain himself to her all the way, and he loved her for it.

“Alright, momma bear,” Acxa said. “Let’s go.”

Keith hopped out of the car just long enough to bend back into the back seat for his guitar. He was slinging it over his shoulder when someone from the parking lot began waving excitedly at him, and he waved back. The girl shrieked with joy and huddled close to her friends to hurry them inside the diner in search of good seats. This happened a lot on open mic night, strangers recognizing him and getting excited, and by now he was used to it. When it first started a few years back, though, it completely unnerved Keith to no end.

“Wow,” Acxa muttered, giving Keith the side eye. “Got your own fan base here, don’t you?”

“Pretty sure I have more panties in my sock drawer than you do,” Keith said, making her snicker. He led her through the side door and into the diner, finding the place packed. More strangers began waving at Keith as he came into view, and after a bit of searching, Keith was able to see Hunk, Pidge and Sophia fiddling with camera equipment at a table while Lance was sitting on the edge of the stage surrounded by girls.

Lance was his usual charming self, of course, but he hammed it up for the attention. In the beginning, people had had a bad habit of crowding the counter and kitchen in attempts to get closer to or talk with Lance and Keith, but after a few PSAs, the rule was that patrons could speak with the performers so long as they waited near the stage. Lance had adamantly adhered to that rule ever since, and the chaos no longer endangered the kitchen. Keith usually did the same with no problem, but today…

Crap. He forgot about the meet and greet. So much for being close.

Keith gripped his shoulder strap a little tighter at the idea of leaving his little sister alone in order to talk to groups of people. Most of them strangers. He didn’t like the idea one bit. Unfortunately, seeing as he was one of the more popular performers, his presence was well advertised and made the hoards of people practically vibrate in their seats waiting for him to come near. The attention caused Lance to look up as well, and he smiled wide when he noticed Keith standing behind the bar.

“Keith! Buddy!” Lance called, raising his hand up high. “Come on, man, what are you doing? The ladies are waiting.”

That got a resounding giggle to spread through the sea of hormones and Keith did all he could not to gag. Thankfully, Acxa was more amused than perturbed by Lance’s antics and elbowed Keith in the side.

“Go on, _buddy_ ,” Acxa said. “The ladies are waiting.”

Keith frowned down at her, but this was a mistake. Instantly, Lance’s eyes lit up and his smile widened to an impossible size.

“Is that your sister?” Lance asked.

Immediately, dozens of eyes swiveled around and locked onto Acxa, making the siblings _extremely_ uncomfortable. Acxa shuffled closer to Keith’s side inconspicuously, most likely without her even knowing, and Keith leaned into her just as unconsciously. This was not what they had signed up for.

“Keith!”

The sound of Pidge’s voice snapped him out of his statued state and he saw her short arm waving high and wide at her table. She was dressed for work despite having her equipment set up, and the semblance of normalcy helped to relieve some of the tension in Keith’s shoulders.

Nodding, Keith hiked his guitar up higher and laid a reassuring hand on Acxa’s shoulder to guide her through the maze of people. More eyes weighed heavily on them as they passed through, and Keith could hear bits of excited conversation about Keith, his arrival and the sudden appearance of his sister. He ignored it as best he could and just focused on getting him and Acxa closer to the table in one piece, finally heaving a sigh when he was able to stop in front of Miss Sophia.

“Hey guys,” Keith said, still holding Acxa when she pressed in close to him. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Oh!” Sophia was already cradling her face between her hands, hoping to contain her cheshire smile as she cooed over Acxa. “Is this your sister? You’re so precious!”

Keith couldn’t help but smile at that, especially when Acxa ducked her head in embarrassment. “Miss Sophia, this is Acxa.” He pointed to the others either sitting or standing around the table. “Pretty sure you know Hunk and Pidge from YouTube, but this is Lance's aunt, Miss Sophia."

"Call me Auntie," Sophia insisted, still curling her hands close to her body to keep from pinching the young girl's cheeks. 

Acxa nodded and waved, silent. She wasn’t quite ready to talk with these strangers just yet, even if they were friends of her brother’s. They didn’t seem to mind, however, because they introduced themselves as well and went right on talking.

“I’ve got to get back,” Pidge said, then pointed an accusing finger at Hunk. “Make sure you get it all.”

“Alright, alright,” Hunk said, holding his hands up. “Since when have I ever failed you before?”

Pidge didn’t respond, but turned to Keith instead and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “You better get over there. The rabbids are getting restless.” Then she turned a grin to Acxa. “If you need anything, just ask me or Hunk. We’ll take care of you.”

Again, Acxa nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“Come on, baby, come sit here with me,” Miss Sophia said, patting the seat beside her.

Acxa did as she was told, but eyed Keith the entire time. He could only offer a small nod in encouragement, not wanting to say much in front of the others just as badly as Acxa.

“Don’t worry, dude, we got it. It’s only ten minutes, tops,” Hunk said, then waved his hand at Keith to shoo him towards the stage. “Go fulfill your celebrity duties. You’re slacking.”

With one last look to Acxa, Keith made sure she was fine on her own before heading off towards the stage with the other performers. Habit led him right to Lance, who was practically vibrating when he got there.

“Dude, she’s adorable!” Lance said, nodding to Acxa. “How the hell did you end up taking care of something so innocent?”

“Believe me, she’s hardly innocent,” Keith scoffed.

Lance grinned playfully as Keith settled down onto the stage beside him. "Spoken like a true brother."

It was ridiculous how that little tidbit made Keith want to smile.

The crowd had parted for Keith before, but now they pushed in close to hear him better over the roar of the rabble. As uncomfortable as it was to deal with crowds and strangers, Keith was surprisingly used to it. He had vague memories of people coming up to his parents as a child for, what he realized later, was pretty much the same thing that was happening to him now. In a way, he assumes that it was a sort of practice round growing up to prepare him for these moments. He may not be entirely famous like his parents were, but it was close enough to prepare him for the future.

The fans had pounced on the subject of Acxa in a second, talking over each other to try and have their question answered first. Keith was laid back enough to speak with his fans and answer whatever questions they had with a sort of grace that allowed him to keep most of his and Acxa's privacy, thinking back to the friendly ways his parents had always acted towards strangers and trying to imitate it to the best of his abilities. It kept him sane while trapped in the eye of the storm.

Lance, of course, was a natural. He was in his element surrounded by people, and picked up where Keith left off. His energy levels were on high, allowing Keith the chance to remain calm and level headed in comparison. The way he spoke to his fans, so casual and upbeat, was a work of art all on its own, and Keith couldn't help but respect it.

The other artists scattered around the stage had similar groups surrounding them but Keith couldn't help but notice that his and Lance's crew were bigger, and not just because they were together. True, when they combined like this, they took up most of the stage area that was sectioned off for the performers, but even then, there was a clear line down the middle between his and Lance’s fans that showed who belonged with who. It sent a jolt of pride through Keith knowing this, seeing with his own eyes how much his hard work had paid off. 

The only other person to match their individual fan bases was a man at the far end of the stage with platinum blonde hair, a British accent and a pompous attitude that could fill the room and then some. Lotor. Freaking Lotor. As usual, Lotor was constantly sending smug looks over their way while loudly speaking and laughing with his fans, proclaiming his existence as annoyingly as he could. It grated on Keith’s nerves like no other. Just like Lance, Keith couldn't stand the guy, but Acxa…

Acxa freaking loved Lotor.

Keith turned his attention towards the table where he had left his little sister to find her staring wide-eyed at the man. Aside from Keith's, Lotor's channel was one of Acxa's top favorite channels to listen to. Something about his music and conversational videos just sparked something in her and gave her a fluttering sort of happiness that Keith had rarely seen in her. She never had to say it out loud, but Keith knew that given the chance, Acxa would have loved to meet her hero Lotor some day. And now was her chance.

Rather than jumping for it, though, Acxa stayed still. Her eyes tracked Lotor's movements longingly, but she refused to take a chance, staying obediently curled up in her seat. A twist of pain snapped off somewhere in Keith's ribs at the sight of her holding back, forcing herself to behave. As much as he disliked Lotor, he hated seeing Acxa this way even more. She wasn't supposed to be the Perfect Child while in his company. Acxa was supposed to be comfortable, happy, free to do as she pleased. Sitting quietly without asking for anything while ten feet away from something that she clearly wanted was not what was supposed to happen here. Maybe at home, but not here with Keith. 

“Is she shy?” Lance asked, snapping Keith out of his staring to find Lance watching Acxa as well. “Or does she think she’s not allowed?”

Of course Lance noticed, the perceptive bastard. Keith shook his head a little, trying to remove the image of Lance’s pensive expression so that Keith could regain his mind. “Something like that.”

The look fell away from Lance and he turned to his friend, nudging Keith in the shoulder. “Well, go tell her. We can handle things here.” He turned a lecherous grin to the fans. “Right ladies?”

A round of giggles flourished from the group, once again enamoured by Lance’s flirting. Keith rolled his eyes but stood from the stage nonetheless.

“Your male fans are being left out,” Keith said.

“My male fans aren’t here right now,” Lance replied right back, his smirk just as smug and menacing as before. “But if they were, I wouldn’t have a problem entertaining _them_ either.”

Lance waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner, sticking his tongue out slightly to show off his playful side. The action, of course, brought out more laughing from the fans. Everyone knew of his bisexuality. He expressed it openly, and even based most of his popularity on it as an icon for representation, something that he had expressed great pride in- no pun intended. 

Teasing Keith with this open flirtation was nothing new, and seeing it first hand rather than through a screen was something that always kept the fans coming back to open mic night. Keith knew this. He did. Didn’t mean he had to like it.

Keith turned away from Lance without saying anything, not wanting to cause a scene. Lance knew that. That’s why he always did it. Why he always got away with it. 

Instead, Keith made his way back to the table, smiling and nodding to others in greeting along the way. When he walked up to the table, Acxa was still lost staring at Lotor while Hunk was texting something out on his phone and Miss Sophia was thanking Pidge, having come back with a fresh mug of hot tea. Pidge was the first to notice him but only waved as she left, needing to attend to the rest of the patrons.

"Keith." Sohpia smiled brightly at him, making Acxa snap back to reality.

“Hey, buddy. Miss us?” Hunk asked, smiling as well while he put his phone away. “Shiro just texted; said he couldn’t get you.” He shrugged, casually. “I told him you were busy and he understood. Also, he’ll be here in ten.”

“Cool.” Keith nodded to Hunk, then turned his attention to his sister. “Hey, kid.” He ticked his head towards the stage. “C’mon.”

Dutifully, Acxa left her seat and followed her brother without a word. Unquestioning, trusting, knowing without a doubt that Keith would never lead her astray. Her faith in him was rewarded when she realized that he was leading her towards the stage, her eyes widening in increments the closer that they drew towards Lotor. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the man himself.

“Well, well!” Lotor boasted, making his crowd turn to face whatever it was that had grabbed his attention. “Isn’t this a surprise?” His eyes dipped up and down their forms, his grin still sharp, almost predatory. “I never thought I’d see the day when _Keith Song_ came to get my autograph!”

God, Keith hated this guy. But Acxa was stunned silent. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Oh, well. Who needs pride anyway.

Keith laid his hand over Acxa’s shoulder to guide her in front of him and took a deep breath to keep his voice polite. “This is Acxa. My sister.”

Lotor’s eyes widened slightly at this, the delight obviously flashing through him. “Your sister?” His smile grew a few inches as he appraised her. “There’s no way such a lovely little thing is related to you.”

A shared sprinkle of chuckles came tumbling out of the group, making Lotor’s eyes go half-lidded with his pleased, little smile. The attention, even small, fueled him like a life source, but Acxa didn’t seem to mind it one bit.

A small blush had bloomed over Acxa’s cheeks that she tried to hide by ducking her head, but Keith saw it plain as day. Swallowing down more of his pride, Keith patted her shoulder and gently nudged her forward. “She’s better than me, that’s for sure.”

“Finally, something we can agree on,” Lotor said, smarmy as always when more chuckling trickled out. His gaze dropped to meet Acxa’s and reached forward to take her hand, giving her his full attention while lifting her hand to his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Acxa.”

That burning in Acxa’s cheeks doubled in size as she watched Lotor kiss her knuckles, nodding her greeting because she was too starstruck to say anything. Keith couldn’t help but snort. This, of course, broke Acxa free of her stupor and she whipped around to elbow Keith in the gut for making fun of her. Lotor burst into full blown, melodic laughter at this, encouraging the crowd into laughing as well and reminding Acxa of where she was. 

“A feisty one!” Lotor said, eyes alight. “I like it.”

“That’s one word for it,” Keith said, smirking down at his embarrassed sister. He could tell that she was done with social interaction now that too many eyes were on her. “She just wanted me to wish you luck for the show. So this is me. Wishing you luck. My duties are fulfilled.”

Acxa’s eyes flickered at the lie, but still, her mouth remained shut. She couldn’t say a word. But then, Lotor turned his smile back to her again, and Acxa was dumbstruck for a new reason.

“How thoughtful,” Lotor said, turning his charm up to eleven. “Thank you, my dear. I hope you enjoy it.” Then, he surprised Keith by nodding up to him with a genuine look. “Although, if you’ve spent enough time with this loon, I have no doubt that you know a thing or two about talent.”

Finally, Acxa’s armor cracked, and a small smile slipped out. “A little.”

There it is. A real piece of Acxa. A happy piece.

Success.

Keith took a moment to himself to bask in his victory, then pat Acxa’s shoulder again, taking in a big, loud breath to put the attention back onto himself. “Alright. Show’s about to start, kid. Let’s go.”

Lotor’s smile softened as the siblings took a step back and he graciously waved them off. “Goodbye, Acxa.”

Acxa waved back before turning to walk away. Her shoulders were tight and high up to her ears, but the blush was still there, and that smile was fighting to break free. Keith loved it.

“I hate you so much,” Acxa murmured.

Keith grinned, smug. “You’re welcome.”

-

All in all, Lance was happy with his performance. Everyone was allowed a maximum of three songs, and he had timed it perfectly, choosing the order of his songs to make his own little show. Thankfully, Nyma was performing again, and was used to being his partner for duets. She easily agreed to sing [ **Lucky** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sn_O9vDlR0)with him when it was his turn, putting on as much of a show for the fans as he did. They worked well together, and by the end of it, they had earned a round of raucous applause. Then, after she left the stage, he made his move.

Loudly dedicating his next song to Nyma and smiling at her playfully, Lance immediately began to play [ **50 Ways to Say Goodbye** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf4aSxDvlPw&list=RDEMR2wpc-_R9_IihiPvlbr27w&index=2) [.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf4aSxDvlPw&list=RDEMR2wpc-_R9_IihiPvlbr27w&index=2) The audience found it hilarious, but more importantly, Nyma laughed along with them, nodding in agreement and good nature at the joke. Lance couldn’t stop smiling at his success. His skill with the guitar was well known, but the Spanish flair added to it for the song was what kept the audience engaged after the laughter had died down. All through the song, the mood was light and fun and playful, making the show even more enjoyable with every passing second.

By the end of his turn, Lance decided to end the night just as up-beat as he had managed to make it. He had worked hard to build it up, it was only fair to keep it that way. As Lance began his final song, he encouraged everyone to sing along with him while he played [ **Hey Soul Sister** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVpv8-5XWOI&list=RDEMR2wpc-_R9_IihiPvlbr27w&start_radio=1) [.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVpv8-5XWOI&list=RDEMR2wpc-_R9_IihiPvlbr27w&start_radio=1) The diner was filled with song and laughter, and even in the distance, Lance could see that his efforts had reached Keith as well, smiling softly with his sister at the sight of the pleased audience around him.

Oh yes. Lance definitely counted this night as a success.

After his turn, Lance joined the others at the table to enjoy the rest of the performers, sitting in the saved seat between Keith and Shiro. He whooped and applauded loudly when someone finished playing, offering his full support no matter who it was that was on the stage. When Lotor went up, Lance couldn’t stop the smirk when he noticed Acxa perking up, staring at the performance reverently. You better believe he whistled after Lotor finished just to make her blush.

Now. Now it was Keith’s turn. Keith didn’t have the same equipment as everyone else did. He didn’t have pre-recorded back up vocals or mixes like Lance and Lotor, nor a band to back him up like Nyma did with her roommates. No, all Keith had was his guitar and his voice. And Lance couldn’t have been more jealous at how well it worked for him.

Nonchalant as always, Keith offered the crowd a wave and a friendly smile as he sat down on a stool in the center of the stage, making something melt in Lance’s soul. Keith went on to do his usual greeting, but Lance couldn’t hear a damn thing while he was stuck staring at the small strip of skin at his back that had ended up sneaking out of his shirt when he sat down. Those pants were doing him some favors, too. Curse this straight boy’s pretty body. Lance has always had a weakness for forbidden fruit.

Lance was knocked back to consciousness once Keith started strumming his guitar. [ **Runaround Sue** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P4vXEkiTrA&list=OLAK5uy_krGEp-0DoOotrmkJZfe-bJyVYehESDGK4&index=54) was a classic, that’s for sure, but the way Keith sang it gave it a new type of flair that Lance couldn’t deny was clever, turning it into an all new song completely. Keith had a way of doing that with all of his music, and it was yet another reason for Lance to be envious. Still, despite that simmering annoyance in his gut, Lance loudly applauded Keith when he finished just like every other performer.

Gently, Keith set his guitar aside and stood up from the stool to head for the keyboard in the corner. It was Hunk’s, but after the first few sessions of spontaneous acapella songs from performers who couldn’t bring their equipment, he had decided to let the diner use it for these nights. Keith tended to use it almost every time it was offered, and as he set up at the stationed keyboard, Lance watched him get comfortable on the cheap stool. He experimented with a few keys before he started up on his next song, saying that it was a special request. 

The first few notes of [ **In My Blood** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Zq271Ox28) were played softly, filling the room with instant emotion. The audience grew silent to take it in, listening intently to the music’s plea to be heard. Keith’s expression fell into something gentle and precious, guarded in order to protect the lyrics that begged for release. When the chorus came, Keith belted out his defiance of the pain that was carried with the words, showing no weakness to that which stood against him. His passion encouraged the audience to stand by him, empower him, uplift him in silent support all the way to the final note of the song. Then, the silence was broken in order to voice their love for him with wild applause.

Lance himself whooped right along with them, all the while trying to figure out what sort of voodoo, magical power Keith had in order to make his music effect people like that. Honest to God, all Keith had for it was a keyboard- he didn’t even organize his songs in a way to energize his audience like Lance had, and still, everyone was moved by Keith’s performance. Lance included. He shook his head, annoyed with Keith’s abilities yet again as the crowd died down in preparation for Keith’s final song.

Again, Keith closed his eyes for a moment and started small. It was gentle, another emotional song, but this one was less sad and more like a promise to someone else. It didn’t take long for Lance to recognize it as a love song by [ **One Direction** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIoeEAY4OcM&list=OLAK5uy_krGEp-0DoOotrmkJZfe-bJyVYehESDGK4&index=43), but what caught his eye was how Keith opened his eyes and flitted them up to the table. His mouth quirked with what looked like a smile fighting to be seen through his lyrics, and Lance’s heart stuttered at the sight. 

Lance licked his lips, trying to rationalize what it was Keith was trying to pull, but then movement beside him grabbed his attention. He turned to find Acxa smothering down a smile of her own, watching her brother with such affection that it was practically tangible. That’s when it clicked. 

Thinking back on it, Lance concentrated on the lyrics. It was a promise to come back home, speaking openly about how a part of himself was missing when they were apart, and giving up everything else in order to be together because he could be himself with her, flaws and all. Lance knew that it was most definitely a love song, but the way Keith sang it was different, showing that the ‘love song’ was open to different types of love. In this case, Lance realized that it was familial rather than romantic.

Keith was singing to his little sister. And Lance was dying.

Thinking on it now, Lance considered how much time Keith spent working himself to the bone and wondered just how much time he got to spend with his sister. Lance’s heart broke a little when he added up all of the hours together and realized that _he_ spent more time with Keith than Acxa did. It was obvious with this one fleeting glance, hidden as it was over the piano, just how much Keith adored this little girl, and how much she loved him back. Whatever relationship they had, the bond was something that no one could touch, and it was something far too precious to even try. The more he thought on it, the more Lance melted. Fucking Keith and his sentimentality. One more reason to hate the guy.

Again, the audience applauded Keith as he finished up and left the stage. He came back to the table, something akin to a smile in his eyes as he neared them and took his seat, but not before knocking his knuckles into Acxa’s shoulders. Acxa, in turn, rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. They didn’t need words. He had said enough on stage.

Nothing else was said while the final performer played. They were fine enough, but clearly new to the practice of music. When they finished, the applause was the loudest it had been for anyone, showing appreciation for the show in its entirety rather than the performer alone. 

One more meet and greet, or a round of Fan Appreciation, as Lance liked to call it, was held at the stage while Hunk gathered up his keyboard and helped Pidge clean up the set. This time, Acxa sat next to Keith and watched the way he interacted with his fans, studying his movements. Throughout all of this, Shiro sat chatting with Sophia at the table, smiling and laughing off and on while her kids finished up their night. It was nice. Comfortable.

Shiro waved to him when everyone had finished and made their way back to the table. “Great job tonight, guys!”

“Yes!” Sophia agreed emphatically, actually clapping her hands in front of her chest. “What talented young folk you are; I’m impressed!”

“Aw, shucks, Tía, you’ll make me blush,” Lance drawled playfully, walking around to stand behind her. Leaning down to loop his arms around her shoulders, he pressed a noisy kiss to the crown of her head, then rested his chin on top of the spot he kissed to look at the others. “We had to play our best for our biggest fans tonight, right Keith?”

Keith shrugged, not looking too impressed with Lance in the least. “Eh.”

Lance squaked at this. “What a way to talk about your little sister!”

Pretty much in sync, both Keith and Acxa’s expression crumpled up and they leaned back away from each other to eye them up and down.

“You’re my biggest fan?” Keith asked.

“No way, Lotor’s way hotter,” Acxa said without hesitation.

Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and even Sophia burst out into laughter at that, finding the humor instantly. Lance smiled as he watched Keith share a smirk with his sister before ruffling her hair just to annoy her. Acxa, in turn, slapped Keith’s hand away and immediately went to smooth down her fly-aways.

Lance managed to smother down his smile to a reasonable size before turning his attention back to Keith and the others. “You ready to go home?”

“Right! Miss Sophia was telling me all about it,” Shiro said, turning to Keith. “I’m glad things worked out for you, Keith. It sounds nice.” 

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Lance snorted. “Much better than your backseat,” 

Lance snickered out a grin. Keith did not. In fact, Keith looked pretty pissed. Keith glowered at Lance, for what he was just now realizing had been for about a minute now, and Keith’s expression wasn’t getting any better. Lance lowered his gaze to Acxa standing beside him, seeing how the playful spark had died out of her eyes with how quiet she had become. Ah. She didn’t know. Crap.

“I need to take Acxa home,” Keith said lowly, still glaring daggers at Lance. “I’ll catch up later.”

Crap, crap, c _rap._

“Yeah, okay,” Lance said, offering a forced smile. “Sure thing.”

“Would it be alright if I stop by some time to do a proper inspection?” Shiro asked Sophia, completely missing the sudden mood drop between the two musicians. “It’s just a formality for my job. I’m sure your home is lovely.”

Lance tuned out of the conversation when he noticed Keith turn and leave, his shoulders tight as he walked away with Acxa. The girl in question didn’t utter a word as she followed, keeping an arm’s length of space open between them. Lance watched them go, feeling a pit growing in his stomach the farther away the siblings walked. 

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee, our first open mic night. That was fun! And so many songs!
> 
> Also more glimpses of familial relationships and love and whatnot because I'm a sap and thrive on emotions.
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love talking with you guys.
> 
> Song list:  
> Keith: (All Chase Holfelder Covers)  
> Runaround Sue- Dion and the Belmonts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P4vXEkiTrA&list=OLAK5uy_krGEp-0DoOotrmkJZfe-bJyVYehESDGK4&index=54
> 
> If I Could Fly- One Direction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIoeEAY4OcM&list=OLAK5uy_krGEp-0DoOotrmkJZfe-bJyVYehESDGK4&index=43
> 
> In My Blood- Shawn Mendez  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Zq271Ox28
> 
> Mix Matched Lance bits:  
> Lucky- Jason Mraz  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sn_O9vDlR0
> 
> Hey Soul Sister- Train  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVpv8-5XWOI&list=RDEMR2wpc-_R9_IihiPvlbr27w&start_radio=1
> 
> 50 Ways to Say Goodbye  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf4aSxDvlPw&list=RDEMR2wpc-_R9_IihiPvlbr27w&index=2


	12. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa had vague memories of her life before. Before her dad died, before she moved to a new state, before everything changed. What memories she did have always helped to fuel her visions of what should be.
> 
> As far as relations went, it had always only ever been Acxa and her dad, but they were never alone. Memories of dinner tables full of food and love and laughter, backyards and front porches filled with neighbors sharing stories, and those same people standing up for one another should the need arise. The community was protective of each other, always looking out to defend and shelter. Her neighbors cried more than she did when CPS took her away. Mostly because they couldn’t do anything to help her this time.
> 
> From time to time, Acxa’s memories turned to curiosities, wondering if she should or could be able to write to her old, rundown community in New Orleans. They may not have been blood, but they were the closest thing to a real family that she had ever had. She missed it. She missed them. And she always wondered if she would ever be able to have something as wonderful as that ever again. 
> 
> She highly doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of bullying, starvation, nightmares and past homophobia. Better safe than sorry.
> 
> Don't worry, though. This one has a happy ending :)

**-**

**We Are Family**

**Sister Sledge**

**-**

It was Pidge’s idea, so of course it was brilliant.

“An internship?” Mrs. Sendak asked, her eyes already alight at the word alone.

“Yes.” Keith nodded. “My friend needs an assistant for the summer, and I told her I would ask if it would be alright for Acxa to do it after her classes.” He looked up to her through his bangs, utilizing the strength of his innocent expression to its fullest. “I think it might be a great opportunity for her, but I wanted to get your input on the matter.”

As expected, Mrs. Sendak preened under the disguised praise. Keith sipped his tea to keep from exposing his victory.

“Oh wow,” Mrs. Sendak said, pressing her hand to her cheek to keep herself composed. “An internship, that sounds so exciting!” She pinned Keith with her wide, expectant eyes. “Would Acxa be able to use this experience in the future? For work and such?”

Thinking quickly to all of the possible responses he had considered while practicing for this conversation, Keith shrugged casually. “Well, she’s my agent, so-”

“Your _agent_?”

Got her. Hook, line and sinker.

The _music teacher’s_ smile widened even further at all of the possibilities of success for her music student/foster child running through her mind, practically an open book right in front of Keith. After a second or two, she came back to herself with a small laugh and looked to Keith appreciatively. 

“Well, considering her extra credit courses will be finished soon, I don’t see why not,” Mrs. Sendak said. “It’ll be better than having her waste away for the rest of summer.”

Keith smiled sweetly to his foster mother. “You know, I hadn’t thought of that.” 

Lies aside, it wasn’t over yet. There was still some work to do, so Keith stayed long enough to finish his tea, knowing that the win wasn’t secure just yet. Mrs. Sendak continued to ask him question after question about the position and Keith did his best to make it sound as appealing as possible until Acxa came home from classes. The second the front door clicked open, the entire mood in the room changed from anticipation to something much more immediate.

“Acxa!” Mrs. Sendak lit up at the sight of her. “Come over here, sweety, I have something to tell you.”

Acxa obeyed after pulling off her shoes, dropping them into the available area to keep the dirt from tracking in. “Yes ma’am?”

Their foster mother’s eyes were practically gleaming as she leaned forward, lowering her voice to a prideful sort of glee. “I’ve set something up for you.” She nodded her head to Keith. “You'll be interning for a real life music producer for the rest of summer. Isn’t that exciting?”

A wide smile spread over Acxa’s face. “That sounds great, ma’am. Thank you.”

Again, Mrs. Sendak beamed at the good news, pleased that everything was working out so well. “If you work hard enough, you just might end up as a star before you even graduate!” Her smile gleamed with all of the possibilities. “Keith says that you can start today, so be on your best behaviour and make a good impression, alright?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Acxa said, nodding.

Keith set his cup down and turned to his sister. “Right. Ready to go?”

Acxa looked to the basket by the back door carrying her gardening gloves. “I haven’t done my chores yet.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Mrs. Sendak said, waving off the idea. “You’ve got a job to do. Bobby can finish weeding.”

Now Acxa’s smile wasn’t as practiced. “Thank you, ma’am.”

With more thanks shared between the trio, Mrs. Sendak ushered her charges out in hopes of keeping them from being late on Acxa’s first day. She waved them off from the porch as Keith pulled away, her smile still bright and pleased.

Keith grinned as he drove away. “We’re getting good at this.”

“Like taking candy from a baby,” Acxa agreed. “Which one did you go with?”

“Future job opportunities in the music business with my agent,” Keith said, not even bothered by his manipulation tactics. “Also letting her think it was her idea to get you out of the house.”

Acxa nodded curtly. “Good choice.”

The internship was just a fancy lie for Acxa to hang out with him at work and they both knew it. True, Pidge wouldn't turn down the help with recording and editing if offered, but more than anything, Acxa only needed an excuse to get out of the house. In years previous, Keith would say things about a program at the pool or tutoring camp run by his community center, anything to appease the fosters enough to let go of their iron grip for even a minute in order to let Acxa relax. The thing was, since they already expected great things from Acxa, it was getting harder and harder to convince them every year. 

Acxa already had straight A’s in school due to her natural talent and diligent studying, but with the Sendak's need for perfection, she had been signed up for anything and everything that would help her to be successful in the future. Currently, her extra credit courses over the summer were pushing her towards AP classes for the fall, and that paired with everything else she needed to do at home simply wore her out. Now she had a reason not to go home, and once those courses were over in a few weeks, Acxa was free entirely.

The plan had been a success, and that in itself, made them feel proud of themselves. The problem with it being such an easy win, though, was that it wasn't enough to keep the good mood up.

Silence filled the car after this, only this time, it wasn’t comfortable. Something had changed between them after open mic night, and Keith knew it had to do with his living situation. He cursed Lance for opening his big mouth and spitting out a wedge between Keith and his sister. Now, things were off, and he didn't like it. 

It was a rarity for them to look at each other while riding in the car. It wasn’t a written rule or anything, it just happened naturally. Keith kept his eyes on the road, but more than that, it was more comfortable this way since they didn’t have to add in the pressure of complete attention on one another when topics were heavy. Not having that set of eyes on them was a comfort that was sparingly given by anyone else, and it was nice to have without having to explain it outright. 

Now, though. Now, Acxa was ignoring him for a completely different reason. Now it wasn’t comfortable. Now it was disappointing, because she was disappoint _ed_.

“Do you feel like you can’t tell me things because I’m a kid?” Acxa asked quietly, staring out of her window rather than anywhere near him.

“Of course not,” Keith said, just as quiet as he stared out past his steering wheel. “I didn’t want you to worry, that’s all. You’ve been through enough to realize what this could have meant.”

She stayed silent at this, considering and most likely agreeing with what he said. She was smart, far too smart for her own good sometimes. If Acxa knew Keith had been sleeping in his car, she would have undoubtedly over thought things and kept herself awake at night worrying about him and their future together. Whatever happened to Keith was a direct reflection of what would happen to her, and she was very well aware of this fact. Even the smallest mistake could keep their dream from coming to fruition, and Acxa had been hurt too many times to let this hope be crushed out as well.

“Promise you won’t keep stuff from me anymore?” Acxa asked, still staring out of her window. “Not when it involves me, too.”

Keith nodded once, eyes forward. 

“Okay. Promise.”

-

The first noticeable thing about the diner when they walked in was how busy it was. The majority of the tables were full and Pidge was darting through the aisles to bring every order to Hunk, who sped through his craft like the man on a mission that he was. They were a well oiled machine that quickly spat out fresh, delicious food every other minute, and the patrons profited from their success. 

The second noticeable thing was Lance, sitting at the counter, hunched over his laptop and glaring at it like the damn thing insulted his honor. His bluetooth headphones blocked out the din of the diner well enough to keep him from noticing the new arrivals, but when Keith led Acxa to sit at the only available booth tucked into the corner bar closest to his station, the movement caught Lance’s attention enough to snap his head up for him.

“Keith, help.” Lance immediately slipped off the wireless headphones and handed them to Keith, who took them without a word on his way to the back. While Keith clocked in, Lance took the time to gather up his gear and slip into the booth with Acxa. He was careful to make sure that his work was untouched in order to let Keith listen undisturbed, then gave Acxa a beaming smile when he finally slapped down the last of his things. “Hiya.”

“Hi,” Acxa said, guarded. She offered up nothing else and regarded him wearily, something he noticed that she did with everyone so far.

“I know we kinda saw each other the other night but we never really got to be introduced,” Lance said, still smiling wide when he put out his hand. “Name’s Lance. Keith’s rival. Nice to meet you.”

Acxa cocked a brow as she studied his hand for a moment, but then shook it nonetheless. “Acxa. Keith’s sister. Pleasure.”

Lance’s smile waned into something more relaxed, hoping that Acxa would feel comfortable enough to follow his example. The last time she had seen him had ended on a sour note, so he was determined to change her view on him now. Lance leaned back in his seat, arms spread over the back of the booth, trying to come off as friendly as possible if it killed him. When this didn’t work, he opened his mouth a little to continue the conversation, but then Keith came back into view at his station, tugging off the headphones.

“The music is too underwhelming compared to your voice. You need to ramp it up,” Keith said, handing the headphones back to Lance before tying his hair up. 

“I thought so too,” Lance agreed. “I was thinking of asking the church choir to back me up. What do you think?”

Keith shrugged, turning to the sink. “That’ll work. If it’s done right.”

“Oh, it’ll be done right,” Lance smirked, then turned to Acxa and held the headphones up. “Wanna hear?”

Surprise colored Acxa’s face for a split second, obviously not expecting to be included. Clearly, Keith was slacking if his sister was this much unaware of Lance’s antics. She reached out for the headphones without a word, then slipped them over her ears to listen to Lance’s latest project, just as silently when he played it for her. There was a familiar crinkle to her brow that was so very much like Keith’s as she concentrated on the song, listening intently with all that she had. Again, just like her brother. 

Lance’s heart just can’t take this.

When he noticed the song ending on his screen, he hit the spacebar to pause his work and looked to her expectantly. The crinkle stayed while Acxa removed the headphones slowly, thinking hard at the table while she considered just what she had heard. It was so very much like Keith that Lance couldn’t help but smile.

“What do you think?” Lance asked. “Notice anything off?”

Something flickered in Acxa’s eyes, despite her expression remaining stone faced. She kept her gaze low, flicking slowly back and forth across her lap as she considered what he had asked.

“There are a few words that you stumble on,” she said finally, quiet, almost reserved. “They slur into one another and it sounds wrong. Almost like you’re singing the wrong lyrics.”

“Really?” Lance asked, a little taken aback. “Where? Can you show me?”

Eagerly, Lance slid his laptop to sit between the two of them, turning it towards the diner so that they could both see the screen from either side of the booth. They worked well this way for a while, and Lance was impressed with how much Acxa knew. She pointed out many flaws in his work, and rather than feeling upset, Lance was grateful for the help. By the end of it, not only did he have a list of things to fix, but an idea of how to do it as well.

Lance remembered the bet. He was the one who had insisted on it in the first place, so he was determined to win it. After Keith had left that day, Lance immediately set to work on his next mission to absolutely destroy his friend. 

There were limits that he set for himself, unspoken things like choosing not to debut any of his original works, if only to keep things fair. He didn’t know why, it just made sense to him at the time, and he still felt this way. So, instead, Lance made a list of songs to cover and remix. 

The first few were simple little things of him playing on the piano under the stairs, hoping to get out multiple videos in order to boost his ratings this way. His cover of **[Chandelier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqFgK5b1Uws) **was an instant hit for the gossip circle, and the buzz was enough of a confidence boost for him to continue with this plan. These performances were small enough and had too few edits to worry about getting in the way of his major projects.

Even before he planned anything out, Lance knew cover songs were the way to go. If he planned it out right, he hoped to post a minimum of two major covers a month, popular songs that got stuck in your head for days on end until you were forced to listen to it again in order to remove the insanity from your memory. It was a sketchy strategy for Lance to beat Keith, but a good one nonetheless. 

The first song of the month had been more of a joke than anything. Lance's production of [ **Baby** ](https://youtu.be/AOSfLZufOtU) was as hilarious as it was cringey, and made for a good opener to ease his way into a huge summer project. Now, his strategy led him to working on his second song, and it was something just as well known.

Popular as it was, Lance knew that his rendition of [ **Into the Unknown** ](https://youtu.be/RSw14-sk5dM) would have to outshine all of the others, especially when [ **Lotor** ](https://youtu.be/diF9jGaPKlQ) had already done his own cover and done exceedingly well. By now though, it was a matter of pride. Lance couldn't let Lotor taint one of his and Sophia's favorite movies with his smarmy aura hanging around such a fantastic song. So far, Lance wasn't at all pleased with his work, and hadn't been for the last two days. Between Keith and Acxa, though, Lance was feeling better about his attempts, and was invigorated to try even harder.

"I'm gonna go work with the choir before they can go home for the day," Lance said, already excited as he started packing his things and smiling gratefully to Acxa. "Thanks for your help."

Again, Acxa was taken aback, stunned silent for a moment. "No problem."

Lance's smile widened and he waved to her and the others for a loud goodbye out the front door. He had work to do.

-

Keith finally breathed a sigh of relief once Lance left for the afternoon. The mere sight of him working so well with Acxa for the last few hours did things to him that he, quite frankly, didn’t appreciate very much. The second Lance stepped out through the door, Keith finished up with his final load of dishes and punched out for his break, having put it off for the last few minutes trying to avoid facing Lance head on.

Acxa watched him plop down heavily into the seat that Lance vacated, sighing just as heavily with exhaustion. “Having fun?”

“Not as much as you,” Keith replied, a smirk in his eyes. “Sorry your entertainment left.”

She shrugged, expression plain. “Could be worse.”

The smirk in Keith’s eyes came out to tug at his lips, but something gave him pause. “You’re shaking.”

“What?” Acxa blinked.

“You’re hand.” Keith pointed to her fingers, twitching with the faintest of shivers against the table. “It’s shaking.”

Quickly, Acxa hid her hands underneath the table and looked away, hiding her eyes from direct contact. “It’s fine.”

A furrow crumpled Keith’s brow, not liking her reaction in the slightest. He knew his sister well enough to know how much of this was a lie. Even if he didn’t, it really didn’t take much at all to know that she was hiding something.

“You don’t shake without a reason.” Keith leaned back, crossing his arms. “So which is it? Hungry or scared?”

Her frown deepened. “Keith-”

“When was the last time you ate?” he interrupted, watching her harshly. She refused to look at him, already closing off from him in discomfort, but Keith wouldn’t let her back down from him this time, and he lowered his voice in warning. “Acxa.”

“Dinner,” she answered shortly.

It took a moment for Keith to comprehend the answer. When he did, he stared at her, incredulous. “As in last _night_?”

It was well past noon by now, edging close to evening already. Keith knew Acxa didn’t eat breakfast. It wasn’t as though she didn’t try, her stomach just didn’t wake up as early as the rest of her body did. It wasn’t uncommon for her to wait to eat until lunch if only to save herself from being sick all day. She never had any issues with it before, which led Keith to believe that Acxa’s meal plan had been shorted by one more meal. Pairing that with the fact that the Sendak’s had a strict schedule, meal times included, Keith slowly realized that if Acxa missed her after school snack like she did during the summer, then it was becoming glaringly obvious that Acxa was only eating at dinner time.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Keith asked.

Acxa crossed her arms, trying to look unimportant while scowling away from her brother. “Look, it’s no big deal, they’re just stupid kids.”

“Kids are stealing your lunch money?” It would be ironically hilarious if it weren’t so upsetting. “How long?”

“Long enough.”

Fury boiled up within Keith at the thought of someone harming his loved one, filling his eyes with a fire that was barely contained. "Why haven't you reported it?"

“Oh, come on, Keith.” Acxa gave him a condescending look, sneering at him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They'll move me somewhere else and then you won't be able to follow. I can deal."

But she couldn’t. It was obvious with just one look at her. The fury inside of Keith roiled around inside of him, but the longer it grew, the more he hated himself for it. He couldn’t stand the situation, couldn’t stand that Acxa was suffering and just going along with it in order to stay under the radar, but more than anything, he couldn’t stand that Keith hadn’t been the first person that she came to with this problem. He knew he couldn’t always be there for her, but this… 

Keith curled over the table closer towards her, lowering his voice to try and contain his frustration. “I thought we agreed to talk to each other.”

“About stuff that involves the other,” she said, again, as though it were obvious. “This didn’t involve you.”

“The _hell_ it doesn’t,” Keith snapped, losing his composure. “If you get sick or die before I get you, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Acxa scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You’re being dramatic.”

" _Dramat-_ you’re starving yourself and you didn’t tell me!” Keith hissed.

“‘Scuse me; hi.” Hunk dropped into the conversation with a wave, leaning heavily over the table between the two almost out of nowhere. Both siblings pulled back, surprised to see Hunk pop in without warning. "I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear, it's a trigger word and I will _not_ have any hungry bellies in my diner, you hear me?" He looked to Keith, a glint in his eye that Keith had rarely seen before. "Any allergies?"

Keith crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat while glaring Acxa down with all of the irritation he could muster. "Small seeds."

Hunk nodded once, then turned away. "Gimme five minutes."

Acxa perked up, suddenly panicked. "No- stop, you don't have to spend any money on-"

"Don't you _even_ finish that sentence."

Oh yeah. Keith is pissed.

It explained a few things, though. Especially since he knew that Acxa hated the idea of being a burden. Although, Keith never once thought that she'd feel that way around him. The idea alone made something in his chest crack.

"Pidge," Keith called, never taking his eyes off of his sister. 

It took an extra minute, but Pidge eventually came around after finishing with her other customers. "Whatcha need?"

"Milkshakes."

Acxa's frown deepened. "Keith, no-"

"Milk. _Shakes_." Keith enunciated, glaring daggers at his sister, who glared just as harshly right back at him.

"Oh-kay," Pidge drawled, staring oddly between the two in their showdown before landing on Acxa. "Never met a kid who turned down a milkshake before."

"I don't need it," Acxa said curtly, still giving her brother the stink-eye.

Pidge cocked a brow, intrigued. She studied Acxa for a bit, taking in the guarded, ruffled state the girl was in and calculated what she found. "Do you want one?"

"I don't need one."

"But do you _want_ one?" Pidge emphasized. "'Cause if you really don't, then that's fine, but if you do, I'll get you a big one." She flicked her eyes to Keith then quickly smirked back to Acxa. "Free of charge."

Silently, Keith jerked a thumb at Pidge in agreement, raising his brow pointedly. For once, Keith was glad for someone as perceptive as Pidge to see through their tricks, because of course she would pick up on the money issue. Then again, it wasn't that hard. Keith had chosen to live in his back seat rather than spend money on a more comfortable living situation. It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine that Acxa would be just as stingy when it came to penny-pinching. The offer for a treat without payment was working like a charm, because even Pidge could see Acxa's resolve beginning to crumble.

"I have a feeling you're a cookies 'n cream kind of gal," Pidge said, already turning to leave for the kitchen, just as Hunk returned to their booth with a huge, piping hot bacon cheeseburger. 

“Brioche bun,” he had said. “Just because you're allergic doesn't mean you can't eat right.” A second plate full of crispy, golden fries was set down between both herself and Keith for them to share. “If you don’t like it, I’ll make you something else. Don’t be afraid to ask, okay?” He leaned away as though to leave but pointed to the food, his smile fading into a stern expression that clearly said ‘I will feed you every damn day, young lady, now eat your fries,’ making Acxa comply from Disappointed Mom Vibes alone. 

At the first bite, Acxa couldn’t hold back her hunger any longer, and she tore into her burger with gusto. Her eyes widened slightly, surprised at how good it tasted fresh off of the grill, and kept going back in for more. Keith knew exactly how great it felt to have Hunk’s cooking after a long day, so rather than scolding his sister more, he let Hunk’s food do the talking for him. Shortly after, about a third of the burger through, Pidge came back to drop off the milkshakes, but not before stealing Keith’s cherry for herself. 

“Hey!” Keith griped.

“Hey yourself, I’m saving you,” Pidge said with a grin, then nodded to his tall, strawberry concoction. “Your break’s almost up. If you try to drink all that in the next two minutes then I’ll have to bring in Acxa as my new client because your brain will have frozen over.” She hit him with a mock grave expression. “You’re welcome.” 

“I can eat during my shift, just like you do.” Keith scowled at this, then tried to snatch Acxa’s cherry, only to have his hand slapped away. “Ow- Pidge!”

“Trying to steal a little kid’s food?” Pidge shook her head sagely. “For _shame_.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Hunk warned, narrowing his eyes from over his shoulder to pin his friend, but Keith threw his hands up.

“It was Pidge!” Keith said.

“Pidge was just defending her little buddy,” Pidge said, crossing her arms at him while still smirking playfully to Acxa. “I’m finally not the smallest in the group anymore. We shorties gotta stick together.”

That got Keith to scoff, rolling his eyes as he stood up to leave the booth for the rest of his shift. “That comradery won’t last once she hits her growth spurt.”

It happened faster than he could notice it, but by then, Keith was already kneeling on the floor after Pidge had kicked the back of his knee, making him drop like a stone. He groaned at the sudden force of gravity on his knees, looking up to her with the most accusing expression he could manage.

Pidge could only smirk again now that he was below her eye level. “How’s _that_ for a growth spurt?”

Hunk laughed. Like, the big, busting bellow kind of laugh. It was loud and sudden and filled the diner from corner to corner. As loud as it was, though, what captured Keith’s attention most was the snort that had escaped Acxa’s nose. When he whipped his head around to look at her, she was hiding a grin behind what was left of her burger, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Keith couldn’t help it, he smiled, too. Because, yeah. Bringing Acxa here was definitely a good idea.

-

It was Lance’s idea to carpool. He did it with everyone, and when he brought it up with Keith, he made a compelling argument, as he always did. Saying how it was good for the environment, that it saved gas, that they were both going to the pool anyhow, all of it. What he didn’t include, and what he hadn’t realized would be a perk until it had happened, was that it gave Keith the chance to doze off on the ride home.

This was the third time in a week that Keith had nodded off within five minutes of starting the car. The more that he thought about it, the more it made sense to Lance. It was a rare day for Keith to have some time off because he was always working. Double, sometimes triple shifts were common by now, making Lance stop and think every time it popped up in his mind. It wasn’t until now, after Lance had had a chance to see it up close that he realized Keith was always worn out in one way or another, despite hiding it well. 

Today was no exception. After swinging a hammer around all morning, then wading through moving water chasing after ignorant swimmers, it only served to hack away at Keith’s energy reserves more. Plus, if Lance thought about it too deeply, he could argue that Keith was used to sleeping in cars, moving or not. A habit of sorts. Once Lance thought of it that way, he wasn’t too bothered with the silent ride home.

As he pulled up to the house, Lance parked without a word, then leaned back into his seat with a sigh. He looked over to Keith, sleeping soundly in the passenger seat and looking calm for once. It wasn’t every night, but in the last few days of moving in, Lance noticed that Keith did tend to have dreams. Most of the time, his face crumpled up into a different kind of frown than what he normally wore, and when he woke up, that pinch in his brow stuck around for a few minutes longer until Lance could annoy it away. Seeing how comfortable Keith looked now, Lance kind of didn’t want to wake Keith up. 

But this was family night. And Lance was _not_ going to miss his stories.

“Keith,” Lance said softly, nudging him in the shoulder. “Keith, we’re home.”

Indigo eyes fluttered for a bit, but remained closed nonetheless as Keith turned his head away from the nuisance trying to bother him in his sleep. His shoulders relaxed again as he fell back to sleep, most likely not having the mental capacity at the time to realize that his body had woken up before his mind did.

“Keith,” Lance tried again, poking more insistently. “Keith, get up.”

Nothing. A look at the clock said that family night had already been delayed enough as it was due to work, and if Lance missed even a second more of it, neither he nor Hunk would be happy. Especially Hunk, seeing as Lance was supposed to be his emotional support buddy for this night. Nobody was allowed to make Hunk unhappy, and Lance would be damned if Keith made him do it today, so that pretty much made his decision for him. Lance took a deep breath, then screamed like a bloody banshee.

Keith jumped out of slumber with a high pitched yelp, gasping and panting, eyes wide and panicked at the sound of Lance’s screaming.

“KEITH! OH MY GOD, KEITH, WE’RE GOING TO DIE!”

Immediately Keith braced himself for impact, looking for the crash of the car before him. His panic tapered off, however, once he noticed that their imminent doom was in a parked car, making Lance burst into unrepentant laughter.

“That’s not funny!” Keith said, shoving Lance hard.

“You should have seen your face!” Lance laughed, then mimicked the little scream Keith had let out when he was first startled awake. “Priceless. I wish I had filmed it.”

“Jerk,” Keith growled as he climbed out of the car. 

Lance was still cackling as he followed Keith’s lead, only beginning to calm down once he started towards the house. He hurried past Keith to bust in through the front door before Keith could, smiling wider when he heard the man grumbling behind him.

"Honey! I'm home!" Lance called out.

"Finally!” Hunk came bustling into view from the kitchen, wearing the 80s yellow Wolverine pajamas and a pouty frown on his face. “What took you so long?"

The demeanor of his friend made Lance snort derisively, rolling his eyes to look back at Keith with enough shade to give a peach tree a run for its money. "Prince charming here wanted to shower after work."

Keith stopped short after closing the door with a flat expression of his own. "Your water pressure is a joke."

"Whatever, come on!” Hunk said, scurrying over to the living room. “I've been waiting all night for this, let's go!"

They followed behind Hunk to the living room, Lance with a skip to his step and Keith with confusion taking over him. He paused in the doorway at the sight of everyone setting up for the night. Hunk was burrowing down into a nest of blankets at his seat on the couch while Sophia sat brushing her hair free from its usual, tight bun, her heart clad pajamas and slippers on as though she were getting ready for a sleepover. Pidge was bundled up on the floor with a plush comforter straight off of her bed, sporting her own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas and her laptop sitting in her lap.

“Perfect timing,” Pidge said, smiling at her screen. “Your [ **upload** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DQE3a3Ymvc)just hit twelve-K.”

“Really?” Lance asked, leaning over the couch to look at the screen himself and smiling victoriously at what he saw. “Awesome!”

“You can celebrate in your pajamas, now _git_!” Hunk ordered, pointing to the stairs with a frown.

“Hold your horses, buddy, we just got home,” Lance said, but stood upright to leave nonetheless. “Have you ordered pizza yet?”

“Not yet, mijo,” Sophia said, setting down her brush. “We were waiting for you.”

Lance grinned widely as he backed out of the room. “You’re the best, Tía!”

“I know,” Sophia said with a smile of her own.

As Lance was leaving, he turned around at the doorway to find Keith still standing there, watching the others with a pensive frown on his face.

“C’mon,” Lance said, elbowing Keith out of his head. “You can change in my room.” 

“For what?” Keith asked, still trying to understand what it was that everyone else was in on.

“It’s family night,” Lance said with a shrug. “We order pizza and watch _This is Us_ because none of us can handle watching it alone.”

“ _You_ can’t handle watching it alone,” Pidge corrected. “I’m in it for the pizza.” 

“Speaking of,” Hunk stopped Pidge’s order on her laptop suddenly, remembering the new addition. “What kind do you like, Keith?” 

Lance immediately whirled on Keith. “Pineapple! Say pineapple!”

“Ah!” Sophia scolded, pointing a stern finger at her nephew. "Child, you will listen to me now and you will listen well: pineapple does not belong on pizza."

"But Tía-"

"NO BUTS."

Keith blinked, watching the two argue back and forth easily, while Hunk and Pidge shared a look of exasperation with each other. Neither Lance nor Miss Sophia sounded serious, as though they had done this a hundred times and learned the script of it, and the other’s reactions made it feel even more true.

“Keith!” He was snapped out of his thoughts when Lance grabbed onto his shoulders suddenly and looked into his eyes with the feel of a mad man. “Keith, buddy, help me out here. You’re the deciding factor, we just need one more vote for pineapple, come on.”

“Don’t do it!” Sophia called out from her chair. “Don’t fall for his puppy eyes!”

“Yes! Yes, fall for them!” Lance insisted.

“No! No fruits!”

_Fucking fruits._

_Can’t mess up._

_Am I right?_

_Don’t mess up._

“Uh…” Keith froze, looking between the two crazed individuals. “Mushroom?”

Lance looked rightfully offended. “Keith, no.”

“HA!” Sophia exclaimed, pointing to Lance in victory now. “Supreme wins again!”

“Nooo,” Lance whined, then shook Keith’s shoulders exaggeratedly. “Keith why? Why would you do this to me?”

Keith easily shrugged out of Lance’s hold and made his way towards his duffle bag to grab his shorts. “I think you’ll live.”

After that, they changed and headed back down stairs to join the others in their respective nests in the living room, but not before Lance jumped down the stairs flicking his wrists out and humming the Spider-Man song like he did almost _every_ time he wore those pajamas. The pizza came and was shared, and after each plate had been filled, Hunk began the latest episode on Hulu and immediately huddled in close with Lance on the couch.

“Emotional support buddies,” Pidge had explained. “They can never watch an episode without crying.”

“SHH!”

“We’re trying to watch!”

Keith shook his head at the two clearly embarrassed friends and set to work clearing his plate. It only took fifteen minutes for him to finish eating, and another ten for Lance and Hunk to turn into blubbering messes. Just as Pidge had said, they held each other close, crying and sniffling on the couch and blubbering out about how much they loved one another. It was both wholesome and hilarious and Keith couldn’t stop snickering to himself for the rest of the night. 

As he settled in for bed that night, Keith couldn’t stop thinking about how easy his night had been. It was nice. Fun, even. As far as family nights went, it was enjoyable. Something that Keith hadn’t expected to work out, but after that night, it proved to be something else to look into. After all, it started in this house. He may as well continue the tradition after he moves in as well. 

If he moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was a little hard for me because I couldn't decide which song would work best for Lance and/or Lotor. Honestly, finding a match for Lance's voice for Into the Unknown was difficult, but I knew I needed Lance to showcase their favorite movie, so I went with it. I couldn't decide if I liked Panic! at the Disco's version better or the link I ended up putting in for Lance's voice because it sounds more Lotor-like at some points, but the choir/diversity of instruments/power behind it was better for a remake and didn't feel like a cheat, so I'll leave the decision up to you. Just know that Lance's music video for his version is an exact copy from the official music video. It's filmed in his church and with a blue suit instead of that brownish tweed thing, so the auditorium is a little smaller. Also, I'm pretending that what he did was totally original and not a complete copy because reasons. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys :)
> 
> Solo:  
> https://youtu.be/RSw14-sk5dM
> 
> Choir/final product. Lance OR Lotor:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DQE3a3Ymvc
> 
> Lotor?:  
> https://youtu.be/diF9jGaPKlQ
> 
> Chandelier Alexander Stewart  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqFgK5b1Uws&list=RDQMPT_73zjbEGg&index=3
> 
> Baby from the man himself  
> https://youtu.be/AOSfLZufOtU


	13. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This really isn’t a good idea, James.”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “What if we get caught?”
> 
> “We won’t get caught. Besides. I think the real question here is: do you want to?”
> 
> “I… Yes… Yes, I do.”
> 
> “Alright then. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm doing this on mobile again like an idiot yaaaaay~
> 
> More background information for one means more mystery for another. I hope you're prepared :)

**-**

**House of Memories**

**Panic! at the Disco**

**-**

Lance had gotten another phone call. Keith didn’t have to see it happen to know that it did, because Lance’s mood had dropped again. He was found when Keith went to retrieve him for more construction work, glaring off into the distance while he sat hung over his knees on his bed. His phone laid innocently beside him as he grasped his hands tightly together and wore a scowl on his otherwise cheerful face. It wasn’t necessarily a pleasant sight, and the feeling surrounding it wasn’t any better, but the moment that Lance realized he was being watched, he plastered on a huge, forced smile that made Keith cringe even worse.

“Come to beg for my recording studio?” Lance asked, a bit more snark in his voice than usual.

Keith crossed his arms, watching Lance with a pensive frown. “Pidge needs us downstairs. Wants to watch you flail around like a lunatic.”

Lance baulked at the gall of his friends. “Excuse me? ‘Flail?’” He stood up dramatically to point an accusing finger at Keith, the spark in his eyes still looking for a fight. “I’ll have you know that I am a graceful swan, thank you very much! You’re the one who ‘flails.’”

An unconvinced hum paired with a bored shrug. “Whatever, dude.”

“Oh, Hell no.” Lance bolted out of the room and booked it down the stairs, making sure to shoulder Keith harshly into the wall on his way out. “Out of my way, Judas! I’ll show you who flails!”

Scoffing, both in disbelief and irritation, Keith righted himself back onto his feet and immediately barked down to Lance. “Did you just call me  _ Judas _ ?”

"You believed Pidge instead of me," Lance called, bursting out through the front door and leaving Keith behind. “The betrayal is real, Mullet!”

And with that, he was gone. Unbelievable. 

Keith stared after Lance for an extra few seconds before he was able to shake off the disbelief and made his way down the stairs as well. As he stepped outside, Lance was already bouncing around Pidge yelling something about his insulted honor, but despite the wide grin he wore, the irritation from before could be seen in the pinch of his brow. It was unnerving, especially when Lance insisted on acting like everything was fine and dandy. Keith didn't like it one bit. Rather than saying anything about it, however, Keith went on his way, same as usual, if only a little more guarded. As he stepped down the temporary ramp from the porch, Keith stopped short when Hunk nearly bumped into him with his arms full of boxes.

"Whoop!" Hunk jumped back a step. "Sorry man, didn't see you."

"No problem," Keith said, then noticed the rest of the boxes lining up along the side of the house from the open cellar door. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, I got it," Hunk said with a smile, then hefted the box in his arms into the backseat of a minivan. "Auntie and I will be taking these to the church sale and craigslist shoppers. Everything else is going online or being donated.” He stood up and pressed his free hands to his hips, smiling proudly at Keith. “So if all goes well we should have the basement cleared out for you pretty soon."

“It’s fine,” Keith said, backing up a step to put some distance between them. “You don’t have to rush.”

“Nah, man.” Hunk threw a thumb over his shoulder to the cellar. “I’ve been trying to clear out that basement since I moved in. It would have been perfect for a studio, but since I had the closet set up, we just never got around to it.” He chuckled. “Now that you’re here, we’re finally getting off of our butts.”

Keith nodded, but kept his eyeline low to the ground. “When I go back to the dorms, you can finally have your own studio.”

Hunk stopped for a split second, then turned to face Keith. From this angle, Keith could only see Hunk’s feet, but even that was enough. When Keith looked up, he found Hunk staring at him curiously.

“You’re going back to the dorms?” Hunk asked, not unkindly. 

“Uh.” Keith blinked, a little taken aback. “Yeah. I mean it’s fully covered, so it’s the best option for me.”

“Oh,” Hunk said. “I figured you’d stay with us until graduation. I think we all did.” 

Keith couldn’t find the proper words to respond with, so he shook his head instead.

“Well, alright then,” Hunk said with a shrug.

“Come on, Mullet, we don’t have all day!”

Keith scowled at the sharpness in Lance’s voice, but again, he said nothing. Best not to give any form of ammunition that could be used against him.

Hunk shook his head fondly at his friend, then smiled again at Keith as he turned to get back to work moving boxes. “You do you, man. But if you change your mind, there’s room for you here.”

For a moment, Keith watched him go, disappearing into the depths of the cellar. Then, Keith turned back towards his friends, pushing Hunk’s words out of his mind.

-

"You  _ must  _ be cheating!"

Keith just barely kept himself from snorting. "No, you're just lame."

"There is no way you're human,” Lance went on, eyeing Keith to try and find out how exactly he was cheating. “A human being can  _ not  _ carry multiples of those all on their own."

For a half moment, Keith paused midstep, then turned to cock a brow at Lance. "I used to carry more than this for hours at a time as a kid. This is nothing," Keith said, then effortlessly carried off his two fifty gallon buckets to prove his point.

Lance called foul. There was just no way. It was another competition sprung on by Lance, of course, but he hadn’t expected how difficult it would be to carry the buckets back and forth around the yard. Or just how strong Keith was. Or how his muscles poked out from his shirt when he did.

Good Lord, Keith’s arms could kill a man. Namely Lance. Especially when Keith stopped to wipe the sweat off of his forehead with the bottom of his shirt every once in a while. The sight of his abs made Lance’s mouth water, and despite his jealousy for Keith’s sculpted body, he enjoyed the look of them too much to be distracted by Keith’s obvious cheating- however he was doing it. 

It really did help to settle his sour mood when he had such a nice gift to look at, and it showed. Over the past few hours Keith had slowly started to warm up to Lance again after the whole Judas debacle, and Lance mainly thinks it had to do with the way his nerves had stopped being so frayed the more his mind was taken from his problems. Keith tended to do that for Lance. Mostly, if Lance had something else to focus on, he’d be able to push out all of the bad thoughts that had been roaring at him, but when Keith was around, it seemed easier to do. Especially when he was so distracting.

"Thank you father God for these blessings you have sent me," Lance said lowly when Keith stopped again, exposing his tummy and making Lance want to lick it.

Behind him, filming at an angle to capture the two boys at once, Pidge snorted at her friend. "Thirsty hoe."

Lance curled his chin over his shoulder with a lecherous grin. " _ Parched _ ."

"Hey!” Keith called, looking to Lance and his abandoned buckets. “You coming?"

"Not yet but maybe later tonight," Lance said under his breath.

"You nasty  _ hoe _ ," Pidge reiterated as Lance laughed her off, then struggled to carry his buckets over to Keith.

This bad day was turning out to be pretty good.

-

James had such a nice smile. It was infectious, stretching out to touch any who saw it. Lately, that happened to be mostly Keith. At home, at school, walking to and from the bus stop, Keith was constantly being affected by the power of James’ smile.

If you were to ask him, Keith wouldn’t be able to remember the last time he smiled so much. Not this easily, at least. The thing was, he hadn’t even noticed that it happened. It wasn’t a conscious effort, nor a forced one. It just happened. Naturally.

They were on their way home from the bus stop when it happened. Keith, Acxa and James were walking home after school, laughing and smiling like always. The afternoon was sunny, beautiful, comfortable in every way, and if you were to look at it from the outside, you couldn’t find a more perfect afternoon.

As James broke away from them to enter his own home, Keith’s smile was still prominent while he waved the boy away. As always, Acxa’s eyes were open, studying, watching.

“Are you going to invite James to live with us?” she asked.

Keith stuttered in his footing and turned a confused look to Acxa. “What?”

“Our dream house,” Acxa explained. “Will he live with us?”

The confusion grew and Keith pinched his brow. "Why would I do that?"

Acxa shrugged, as though it were obvious. "You like him, don't you?"

The words caught him off guard, and for the second time in under five minutes, Keith stumbled. He stared at her, trying to figure out what to say but then, movement in the window caught Keith’s attention. Someone was inside the house already, whether it be their foster parents or one of the other kids, it was enough to give Keith pause. Gossip ran rampant in the house. Even the smallest tidbit could make its way around to anyone with ears, big or small.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that,” Keith said lowly, his eyes locked onto the empty window. Without another word, Keith ushered his little sister inside and closed the door, leaving the conversation behind them.

-

Lance broke the bathroom sink. He denied it, of course, claiming it was because his hair wasn’t long enough to clog up the pipes, but it was unanimously agreed that it was Lance’s fault nevertheless since it was his sink that had stopped up. So, to ease his frayed nerves and find solace in his ‘real friends,’ as he called them, Lance went on to live stream with his followers while Keith tried to figure out what was wrong in the sink.

And that’s what Keith saw when he peeked through the door frame.

“I love this song,” Lance said. “I love this  _ movie _ .”

The sound of  [ **Ashes** ](https://youtu.be/mwQWDjHoQ94) playing from his computer could just barely be heard from Keith’s spot in the bathroom

“Aw, I hope to make you feel better, I’m sorry you’re having a bad day,” Lance said sincerely, reading off the screen. “ArtesVeil, thanks again, Flaria, thank you!” He paused long enough to read the next question that caught his eye. “Oh yeah, I know that crew. It hits- it does hit.”

Even from behind, Keith could hear Lance’s grin as there was a change in the music. “Oh we’re going for it, bro.”

Lance giggled a little into the microphone, no doubt showing off his impish grin before singing the harmony of the song. Every few words he broke off, too busy paying attention to the chat to completely give in to the music just yet, but as the chorus began, Lance pulled away from his desk and threw his arms out to bellow along with the lyrics.

“Oh, Celine,” Lance said dreamily, propping his chin onto his hand once the chorus ended. “I love you.”

Keith shook his head, holding back a snicker while he tinkered with the pipe he had unscrewed from the sink.

“Thanks Nennha, I love you too!” Lance said, twisting his chair back and forth absentmindedly. "MisoLoveSoup, thanks so much, that's so sweet!"

There was something jammed into the pipe, taking Keith’s attention away from Lance’s performance until his tone changed again, and his excitement was palpable.

“You ready for it? Ready?” He screeched in joy, eyes widening with elation before letting loose the entire force of his diaphragm to sing along.

As the chorus ended again, Lance spent this time reading more comments and interacting with his fans until the next part came back up, then put all of his effort into singing along once more. Ranging from high pitched and playful to the full force of his skills, Lance put his all into singing, and Keith couldn’t keep from smiling a little as he did. Each time his favorite parts faded, Lance fell back into the habit of speaking with his fans, giving them every bit of love and attention he could spare.

“Thank you CoCo15, thank you so much.” 

“Killer_Thorn, thank you, so much!”

“Pfft,  _ please _ . Whatever, dude, you’re gonna crush it, Alright? I believe in you, and I love you.”

“Sing the high notes? Silenceandtears, are you trying to kill me?” 

He did it anyway. He did just about anything that they asked. That was just how Lance was. He was playful, and friendly, and made each person he interacted with feel special. It was something to be admired, so Keith couldn’t bring himself to feel wrong for thinking so.

Keith had finished screwing the pipe back in place under the sink and threw away the crumpled up paper thing that he had found jammed into it. For the last few seconds of the song, Keith stood watching Lance from the bathroom, wiping his hands free of gunk and enjoying the show. A sort of comfortable feeling rumbled up in his chest at the sight, giving him the sense of peace that he was used to around his friend. He liked listening to Lance, though he would never admit it out loud, so he reveled in the chance to do so privately. But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

It might have been a fan, or something in the corner of his eye as he twisted in his seat, or maybe he just felt Keith watching him from behind, but out of nowhere, Lance whipped his head around to find Keith smiling softly in the doorway of his bathroom. A flirtatious grin spread out over his features, and Keith’s hackles rose.

“Like what you see?” Lance asked, his voice sultry.

The smile fell away, and Keith immediately started for the bedroom exit. “One of your face masks clogged up the sink. You’re supposed to throw those away.”

“What? How could y- don’t listen to him!” Lance threw his hands out to his computer, gesturing wildly. “ He’s lying! I’m this beautiful naturally!”

Keith didn’t stick around long enough to hear the rest of Lance’s excuses to his fans. By then, he was already down the stairs, trying to put as much distance between him and Lance as he possibly could.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out! Lance wanted to show his love to his fans! Hehehe, hope you liked the spotlight ;)  
> I totally stole the live stream from Brendon Urie. My greatest secret has been exposed.  
> https://youtu.be/mwQWDjHoQ94
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love talking with you guys


	14. It'll be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had never considered having someone like Tía Sophia as a rarity. It just seemed natural. He had always had the old, wise soul to take care of him, to advise him, to love him. Anyone in his family was always ready and willing to tell others what to do in a problematic situation, but Lance had only ever gotten real, quality peace from Sophia alone.
> 
> It wasn’t until Hunk had pointed it out to him, informing Lance that not everyone had another person in their corner as wholeheartedly as Sophia did for him, and anyone else she met. That was why it was so hard for him to understand, because he had always, always had that support, and that support had always, always taught him to be the same.
> 
> Even just imagining being closed off and hurtful was difficult for him. It just wasn’t in his nature. Helping people, being there for them, offering advice and lending a hand, that's what was natural to him. It's how he was raised. How Sophia raised all of her kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from quarantine! Let's be locked up together :)  
> I've started sewing face masks to donate so my time will be split with that for a bit. As a person with multiple immuno failures I've been stashed away in my house for the last couple weeks already and this is part of the reason why I've been able to keep up with this story so well. That in mind, I hope that I can give you some comfort/entertainment in these trying times. Remember to stay safe and locked away so that you can live another day to read more stories! (Mine or otherwise)
> 
> Love you guys!

**-**

**It'll Be Okay**

**Michelle**

**-**

His body jolted awake, but Keith was so used to these dreams by now that he barely moved at all. He honestly didn’t know exactly why it still bothered him. In his mind, he had gotten over it, so it shouldn’t be a big deal. With that mindset, Keith rolled over to try and fall back to sleep for a few extra, precious minutes.

Having never opened his eyes in the first place, it helped to make it easier for him to doze in and out of consciousness. Pair that with his busy schedule, and Keith was bone tired. His body was sore, weary even, and wanted nothing to do with the real world, but his mind was determined to try and keep him awake. He supposes that was one of the reasons why he was aware of his surroundings despite being stuck on the line between asleep and awake.

"Remind me to tell Keith to be on the lookout for the neighbor's cat.” This was Sophia’s voice, but she sounded distant, somewhere in another room. “She went missing last night so he and Allura need to be careful."

"Keith's still out cold.” Hunk’s voice, also far away. “Should I wake him up?"

"Let him sleep, the poor thing's exhausted." Bless you, Sophia.

"Slacker." Fuck you, Lance.

"Working three jobs? If that's slacking then what have  _ we _ been doing?" And bless  _ you _ , Hunk.

"His shift at Sal's doesn't start for another hour or so, so he should be fine for now." That sounded like Pidge. They all must be having breakfast in the kitchen. “He’s gonna need those extra Z’s if he’s going to work with you afterwards.”

"Rude, and unacceptable. If we're up, he's up."

Keith frowned and his body moved without his will, trying to bury his face deeper into the corner of the pillow in efforts to hide. He didn’t want to work a double shift. He didn’t want to work at all.

"Be nice to him, mijo,” Miss Sophia had said with an all new tone. “I don't think that boy has slept well a day in his life. Even less now that he shares a roof with you."

Lance let out what sounded like a choked up gasp. "Tía, I'm hurt."

"Pride is a terrible color on you, child." There was that smile of hers.

It was a little unnerving to Keith that he could see this plain as day in his mind. The four of them all gathered around in the breakfast nook, eating a meal that Hunk and Sophia had prepared, smiling and joking together like a real family. Keith didn’t need to open his eyes to know that this was exactly what had happened, and annoyingly enough, it made him feel safe. 

That, in itself, was a problem, because he hadn’t been here for very long. Safe meant letting his guard down, but that was the exact opposite of what he needed to do. It made it much too easy to make mistakes. Still, as stated before, the safe feeling just wouldn’t go away, and Keith’s mind finally settled down enough to push him over the line and into a deep, peaceful slumber.

-

Their first official date was the school’s first football game of the season. It was easy enough to get to, and with their respective guardians’ blessings, they were able to get a ride to and from the stadium safely.

Griffin bought them soft pretzels and cheese whiz while Keith paid for their drinks. They watched the game and cheered with every goal, progressively drawing closer to one another each time they shifted. It wasn’t anything special or fantastic. It was simply two friends enjoying a game together. Nothing more, nothing less.

That is, until Griffin snuck a kiss onto Keith’s cheek right before they left for home.

-

Keith woke up to the sound of a high pitched yelp. His eyes were still closed but his instincts were screaming at him, and before his brain could process anything else, he realized that he had something in his hand. Glaring intimidation and annoyance at being woken up, Keith opened his eyes and tilted his head just enough to peek up from his pillow, proving just how menacing he could be from this look alone. What he saw was Lance, eyes wide and mouth agape, his wrist trapped in Keith’s iron grip no matter how much he pulled. Behind him, Pidge was grinning at the fiasco unfolding before her.

"How did you do that?" Lance asked, looking at Keith with a mixture of awe and unease, as though Keith were about to pounce. To give him credit, if it were anybody other than Lance, Keith absolutely would have attacked.

"You pick up a few things in foster care," Keith said, letting go of Lance and trying to force his hackles to settle back down as he rose to sit up on the couch. “What time is it?”

“Almost time to go,” Pidge said. “Figured you’d like a few extra minutes of shut eye.”

Keith nodded his thanks, but Lance was still eyeing him. “Seriously, did you even wake up when you grabbed me?”

“Knock it off, Lance,” Keith said, sighing heavily as he stood up to fold and put away his bedding.

“What?” Lance asked, but his tone had switched to something different, something familiar but at the moment, Keith was still too sleep heavy to understand what it was. “It’s just a simple question.”

Keith grit his teeth, his annoyance rising in tandem with the force of throwing his bedding into place. "I said knock it off-"

"Knock what off?" That tone of voice was bothersome, and the creepy grin he wore wasn't doing him any favors either.

Finishing with his blanket, Keith paused a moment to throw a brief glare over his shoulder at Lance before moving to rearrange the throw pillows. "Just stop."

"Stop what?" Lance asked, a challenge in there somewhere. 

"Lance," Keith warned, but it only made Lance grow more sinister.

"What is it that I'm supposed to-"

"Lance!"

Keith's blood froze at the sound of broken ceramic. 

_ I messed up. _

Whipping his head around, Keith turned to find that the pillow he had thrown down had missed its mark at the edge of the couch arm. Instead, it had knocked into the side table, which then pushed off a small, glass lamb to the floor. His eyes widened at the sight of it, cracked and broken into three separate pieces.

“What was that?”

Oh, no. 

Keith's heart sunk deep into a dark pit in his stomach, almost making him nauseous from the speed of it.

That was Sophia’s voice.

Instantly, Keith dropped to his knees and started scooping up the pieces of the lamb to try and piece them back together.

“Kids?” Miss Sophia showed up in the doorway, looking around and making Keith’s fingers work faster. “Is everyone alright?”

“Keith broke a lamb,” Lance said with no remorse.

“Yeah, because of  _ you _ ,” Pidge said, coming to his defense, but Keith was still on edge despite the back up.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said, his head down as he still tried to piece the parts together like a puzzle. “I didn’t mean to, I-”

“Dude, chill,” Lance said. “I wasn’t serious.”

“I can fix it,” Keith said, seemingly ignoring Lance. Almost possessed, Keith pressed the ceramic parts together, finding that they fit perfectly save for the tiny bits that had flaked off in the middle. Quickly, he picked up those pieces as well and laid them delicately into place. If only he just had some glue, he could-

Keith froze at the sight of Sophia’s feet rolling to a stop in front of him. He kept his head down, not daring to move an inch and still holding the lamb tightly in his hands.

"Are you alright, baby?" Sophia asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Carefully, Keith shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Oh, good," Miss Sophia said with a slight sigh. "I was worried for a moment."

"I'm sorry," Keith said, still clutching the ceramic in his hands. "I can fix it for you."

"It's alright, child," she said softly, a small chuckle slipping into her words. "Did we not agree that I needed to get rid of a few of these?"

Keith shook his head suddenly, looking up to her with wide eyes. "That's not what I- I didn't-"

"Oh, Keith." Sophia stopped him with a fuller chuckle. "You act as though the sky has fallen!" She patted his shoulder gently with a twinkle in her eye, completely uncaring. "Accidents happen. Best not to dwell and let it ruin your day. You just need to move on and learn from it, yeah?"

Keith swallowed, sealing his mouth shut. 

Behind them all, Hunk stepped into the living room doorway, tucking his shirt in to prepare for work when he noticed the tension in the room. “Everything okay?”

“It’s fine, baby,” Sophia said, then held her hands out for the broken ceramic. Silently, Keith handed it to her, his body still tense as the pieces came apart in her hands, and sat stone still when she smiled her thanks to him before turning to Hunk. “Could you throw this away, please?”

Hunk nodded and stepped forward to take the broken parts before turning his attention to Keith. “We saved you some breakfast. You might want to eat it before it gets cold and soggy.”

Still silent, Keith nodded, but didn’t move a muscle. Not until long,  _ long _ after everyone else had left the room, and by then, it was too late to eat.

-

“It was so  _ uncomfortable _ !” Lance griped, throwing his shirt off and into the hamper. “He barely said a word at all when I picked him up for the pool, and then he looked like I was going to eat him. And not the good kind!” 

“Yeah,” Hunk said absentmindedly, too distracted to chastise his friend's crassness as he recalled Keith during the day. “He was pretty jumpy at the diner, too.”

“ _ Exactly _ !” Lance said, throwing his hands up."You wanna know the one thing he said for the whole drive? The  _ only _ thing. He offered to buy a new ceramic for her.” He scoffed and turned away, flinging his hands before him in irritation. “Seriously! He just can't let it go!"

Hunk’s expression crumpled into a frown. "Lance."

"He's so high strung,” Lance went on, starting to pace instead of preparing for his shower. “If this is the cost of being the perfect, little golden boy, then he can have it because I'm  _ so done _ with him kissing up to Tía."

"Lance," Hunk tried again, but Lance didn’t stop.

"And I mean really, what's he trying to prove?"

" _ Lance." _

"What?" Lance stopped at the harsh tone of his friend, whipping a frown at Hunk for even trying to come to Keith’s defence, but at the sight of Hunk’s worried expression, Lance backed up.

It took a moment for Hunk to gather himself, trying to force his fears down enough to let him speak them out loud. Finally, he took a breath, but still spoke almost too softly to hear. "... He reminds me of my sister."

Silence. 

"Oh…” Lance stopped, all fight within him gone in that instant. His own brow furrowed, and he lifted his hand to his mouth to nibble slightly on his thumbnail, thinking hard. “You don't think-?"

"Yeah.” Hunk nodded. “I do."

Lance nodded as well, the tone completely shifted from before. He held himself close, frowning to the floor in understanding. For a while, neither person said anything, simply basking in the theorized revelation that had befallen them. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Lance said finally, then grabbed his towel and rushed to lock himself in the bathroom. He had some thinking to do.

-

Hunk wasn’t necessarily used to waking up to the smell of breakfast, yet today was that day. He rose from bed, seeing the ungodly hour on the clock and frowning in confusion. Across the room, Lance slept peacefully in his bed, ruling him out for the surprise chef. Pidge couldn’t boil water, and based on the lack of smoke smell, Hunk had to hypothesize that it wasn’t her either, meaning it was either Auntie or Keith. After the day that they had had before, Hunk had a pretty good feeling that he knew who it was.

Carefully, Hunk slipped out of bed and made his way down the stairs. Sure enough, Auntie was still sound asleep in her bed, and when he stepped up into the kitchen doorway, there was Keith mixing batter in a bowl with a small stack of pancakes on the counter. Hunk sighed to himself, his feelings mixed at the sight of his friend trying to buy their love. With that in mind, Hunk stepped into the kitchen to try and fix what was broken.

“Hey," Hunk called softly, but Keith was quick to turn to him all the same. “Morning.”

Keith nodded to him. “Morning.”

Hunk stopped by the counter, noticing how pristine it was. All of the dishes were done, the ingredients were put away and not even a speck of flour was left behind. Out of everyone, Keith had to be the cleanest, most responsible cook in the house aside from Hunk himself. Truthfully, it was something straight out of Hunk’s wet dreams, but it was sullied by the fact that Keith had only done it to stay out of trouble.

"You're not used to 'okay' actually  _ meaning _ 'okay', are you?"

Keith froze at the sound of Hunk’s voice, his back turned and shoulders stiff. Neither of them had expected Hunk to speak just yet, nor for it to be those words exactly, and it showed. Hunk lowered his gaze for a moment, taking the time to gather his words while Keith prepared himself for some sort of lecture or fall out or something equally bad. It killed Hunk to see it, but sadly enough, he understood it.

"My sister made a bad choice," Hunk explained softly. "She didn't want to admit it, and after a while, she just accepted it as normal." Hunk's voice had taken a somber tone, and it was only getting worse by the second. "By the time she realized that  _ he _ was the problem and not her, it had already been too long. It ended up hurting her, and she was never the same again after she left him." He watched Keith carefully before deciding to go through with it. "You remind me a lot of her."

By then, Keith had frozen solid, not even stirring the batter in his bowl any longer. He remained quiet, not daring to disturb the air, and if Hunk were to concentrate, he couldn't even tell if Keith were breathing. In fact, the stillness of Keith's body set Hunk on edge, making him wonder just how terrified Keith felt about being cornered like this.

"Sorry. I didn't mean t…" Hunk sighed and took a step back to give his friend some space. "Look, I know it won't mean much until you see it for yourself, but Auntie is genuine,” he said, never raising his voice above gentle. “You don't have to be afraid of repercussions if she says she's forgiven you.” He shook his head. “They won't come."

Again, Keith said nothing and kept his back turned to Hunk, not daring to move. Hunk didn’t take it personally, he just kept trying to reach his friend.

"No one's expecting you to get comfortable overnight, and I don't know your history when it comes to trusting people-" He stopped short to try and look Keith in the eye, but only managed to get a side glance while Keith kept his head low. "No pressure, by the way, take my word as you see fit, but…” 

Hunk looked away, freeing Keith from any obligation towards eye contact. “I hope what I said can help settle some of that anxiety bouncing around in your head." His voice went back down to its soft, comforting tone as he turned his doe eyes on full blast. "It'll be okay, Keith.  _ Really _ okay. Promise."

At that, Hunk had said his peace, and nothing more. Keith kept his head bowed, processing the spoken words but said nothing either, and eventually nodded to the stove. It was enough for Hunk, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he laid a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“If you want, you can cover all this up and put it in the fridge for a couple hours and it won’t spoil,” Hunk suggested, motioning to the batter mix and already cooked pancakes. “Maybe get back some of that sleep you missed and start fresh when everyone else is awake.”

With that, Hunk pat Keith once more and left him on his own to decide for himself. As Hunk climbed the stairs to go back to bed, he hoped with all his heart that he had reached Keith at least a little bit. He couldn’t stand the thought of another person having to go through what his sister had, but he couldn’t entirely blame them for their behavior either, so he sent a silent prayer up asking for some sort of peace as he settled back under the covers.

A few minutes later, Hunk smiled himself to sleep when he heard the fridge door shut, and silence filled the house once again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOoooOOOHHHHhhhh, more tid bits from the past and reactions from the present, I wonder what those mean, hehehe  
> (Stop this, Scribbles, you're an adult, act like it)
> 
> Also Hunk being a real bro and Momming it up for his friends gives me the warm and fuzzies, I must say
> 
> I found this song by accident and I loved it on the spot so I had to force it onto you as well. Enjoy it or else (JK ILY)  
> It’ll Be Okay, by Michelle  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nKiSuxG24M
> 
> Tell me what ou think, I love hearing from you guys :)


	15. I'm Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who was that?”
> 
> “That was my date.”
> 
> Mr. Bodt frowned. “That wasn’t a date, that was a boy.”
> 
> “Yeah, a boy-friend,” Lance explained. “If I play my cards right I can take the space out of the middle and make it official.”
> 
> Mr. Bodt frowned harder, clearly annoyed. "Don't joke about things like that, son."
> 
> Lance turned to his father, confusion crumpling his expression. "Joke about what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of past child abuse and implied but false sexual assault on a minor. There will be no pedophillia in this story.)
> 
> It's not all bad, I promise. The TW scene happens over a few sentences, not the entire chapter.

**-**

**I'm Not Okay**

**My Chemical Romance**

**-**

Keith wasn’t a shy guy, but when he was around James, it just happened. His heart stuttered, he giggled like a schoolgirl and there were butterflies bouncing around in his stomach every time the boy talked to him. It was absolutely sickening. Keith loved every part of it.

“You’re a bit of a romantic, aren’t you?” Griffin asked, peering down at Keith with a sly grin.

“So?” Keith asked, challenging.

Griffin’s grin widened and his expression took on something like that of a predator who had found its prey. “That’s kinda cute.”

And damn it all if Keith didn’t blush.

Of course, that fueled Griffin with all the confidence that he needed to lean down closer to Keith, his grin still sharp and dangerous. “Cute enough for a kiss.”

Keith’s eyes widened slightly at his boyfriend’s brashness before looking around quickly to check for any spies. Finding none, he turned his attention back to Griffin with a dark grin of his own as he leaned in.

“Well, if I earned it…”

-

“I told you, I’m not going.”

Lance is UNCOMFORTABLE. 

_ “Please, little brother,” _ Marco begged.  _ “You know I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important.” _

“And you know that I’m not going back there,” Lance countered, irritation ringing in his voice over the same argument that he had been having for weeks. “When will you people let it go? I said no and I mean it.”

_ “You only say that because you think you’re not welcome-” _

“Because I’m not,” Lance interrupted. “Or did you forget the fallout I had with dad and mami?”

_ “No,” _ Marco said, and he had the decency to sound ashamed.  _ “No, I didn’t, but… Mami wants you there?” _

“Because she refuses to admit that something’s wrong,” Lance said, gripping his phone while he paced.

_ “I know, and I’m sorry, but-” _

“ _ No _ , Marco,” Lance said, forcefully.

_ “Lance-” _

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not-”

_ “I’m bringing my boyfriend.” _

Lance stopped cold, his pacing paused in favor of processing what he had heard. This… this was unexpected. And he certainly didn’t think he’d ever hear it from anyone else in his family,  _ least  _ of all the people-pleasing Marco.

_ “I tried to tell them on my birthday, but…” _ Marco sighed, the air putting static on the phone.  _ “Like you said, Mami wouldn’t accept that something was wrong.” _

“There  _ is _ nothing wrong,” Lance said quietly. “Not with you, at least.”

_ “I know,” _ Marco said, finally showing a hint of his smile.  _ “Thanks, hermanito.” _

Something in Marco's voice tugged at the corner of Lance’s lip, realizing that it was the right thing to say. Thinking on it now, he knew for a fact that he appreciated those same words when he needed them most. A cold feeling bubbled up from Lance’s stomach into his chest, gurgling uncomfortably the longer he let his thoughts race. 

“You realize that you’ll be in the same boat as me when you tell them,” he muttered. "You're lucky it'll only be mami there."

_ “I know,” _ Marco said, his voice smaller.  _ “That’s why I want you there. I need someone in my corner.” _

“What about Lisa and the kids?” Lance tried again. “Are you sure they can’t skip the church trip?”

_ “You know they can’t get a refund.” _

Lance  _ did  _ know, and he cursed this fact over and over again every time it failed him. Stupid niece and nephew getting all excited about a cool summer camping trip. He didn’t want to go back home, but with his family either working or stationed all over the world, Lance was the only one close enough to come back besides his sister-in-law. Even then, Luis was deployed and Lisa had volunteered to chaperone the kid’s camp. Now Lance was the only one able to support his brother for what was sure to be a shit show.

Nobody else could afford to come see Marco's return. Marco understood this. Hell, even Lance understood, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“I really hate you right now,” Lance mumbled.

_ “I know.” _ At least he sounded apologetic.

“And you know there’s no going back.” It was a statement. “Things won’t be the same after this.”

_ “I’m hoping they might be different now that it’s the both of us,” _ Marco said, a bit naively.

Lance sighed. “Marco-”

_ “I love him.” _

Again, Lance stopped at his brother’s quiet confession. For once, Lance had nothing to say.

_ “I do.”  _ Marco insisted softly.  _ “And I want the family to love him, too.” _

_ Don’t get your hopes up, _ Lance thought, but didn’t want to say. Marco was determined to see this through, and now, Lance knew why. It wouldn’t matter what he tried or said. Marco was going through with it whether Lance came or not.

"I'm not going to be enough back up for you,” Lance said. “You'll need an army."

_ “Bring whoever you want.” _

This time, when Lance sighed, it was different. He was still tired, still weary and worn down from his family’s insitance of coming to this stupid dinner, but now, he was resigned to his fate. The fate of a body guard.

“Alright. I’m coming.”

-

“So how did you and Acxa meet, anyway?” Lance asked, watching a pair of ten year olds splashing each other in the wave pool. “I mean, I know you two met in the system but, like,  _ how  _ did you meet?”

Keith brushed his bangs out of his eyes and sighed, keeping his own attention on a four year old looking girl who walked  _ just _ a step or two too far away from her mother to be comfortable, testing her limits and her mother’s patience. “We met at our foster parent’s house,” Keith said. “Shiro is our social worker and ended up putting us together.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Lance nodded as one of the ten year olds got water up their nose and began to snort it out of their sinuses. “Does he do that with all of his kids? Keep them all in one place?”

“Hell no,” Keith said, almost laughing humorlessly. “Each American social worker has around thirty-plus kids alone; and that's just the kids registered in the system. If the suits all tried to keep their caseloads in one house, we’d end up seriously overbooked.”

“Damn,” Lance muttered. “That’s a lot of kids.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, his voice gone a little dark.

“So what made you two special?” Lance went on. “If it’s as full as you say it is, why did he push you guys together?”

Keith couldn’t answer with his whistle in his mouth, blurting out a quick, sharp trill of warning as he pointed to another three-ish year old little boy trying to climb over the dividing wall between the lazy river and a secondary pool. The boy grinned at him as though Keith were playing a game with him and dropped back into the water, swimming away to try and find some other mischief to get into. Keith sighed, trying not to shake his head. Toddlers. Freaking toddlers.

“Earth to Keith,” Lance said, turning slightly to look at his friend. “Special boy?”

“One, never call me that again. It’s creepy. Two, our foster mom taught piano.” Keith brushed his hair out of his eyes as he scanned the kid’s section over again. “Shiro knew we wanted to play, so he hooked us up. The Missus kept an open slot in her schedule for us and Acxa and I would trade extra chores for lessons.” A shadow of a smile hinted at the corner of his lip. “We actually met by singing a song together. It was the first time either of us were able to sing what we wanted in a long time.”

“Oh, wow,” Lance said, his voice going soft at the thought. “So she can sing, too?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded. “We bonded over it.”

“Aww,” Lance cooed, then bumped his shoulder into Keith’s without taking his eyes off of the new group of kids coming into the wave pool. “Keithy boy got himself a friend.”

“I know where you sleep.”

Lance took a wide step away from Keith.

Snickering, Lance watched two of the new kids fighting over an inner tube. It hadn’t gotten violent or destructive yet, so he wasn’t too worried about it.

“Have you ever thought about singing with her?” Lance asked, a few minutes later. “I mean, if you both love music so much and you two bond over it, then it seems like a pretty straight forward idea, don’t you think?”

Keith looked to Lance for a moment before turning back to his duties scanning the waters. “I think that one would be up to Acxa when she’s older,” he finally said. “I’d rather not expose her just yet.”

“‘Expose her’?” Lance said, turning a curious look to Keith, then snorted out a laugh. “You sound like an overprotective parent who thinks the internet is from the devil.”

“I’m just protecting her,” Keith snapped, muscles suddenly tense. “There are too many eyes online.”

Lance couldn’t really argue with that, but he rolled his eyes then turned back to the wave pool. Looks like the fighting kids decided to share the inner tube.

“Whatever, dude,” Lance said, voice bored. “But you can’t hide her forever, you know?”

Beside him, Keith’s shoulders stayed tense, and his voice lowered into something new. Something different. “Yeah. I know.”

Well this was uncomfortable.

“Who knows,” Lance went on, trying to fill the silence. “Maybe she’ll like it.”

“I know she will,” Keith said with absolute certainty. “She’s sung all sorts of different songs in choir so far.”

“Yeah?” Lance asked, a smile turning its way towards Keith. “Tell me about them.”

-

“Okay, but mine was better, right?” Lance asked, looking at his phone while he walked. “Compared to mine, Keith’s was pretty lackluster, you gotta admit it.” He nodded, a little smug. “I still have a chance.”

He sipped at his iced coffee while he read, then feigned offense at what he found.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t stand a chance?’” Lance threw his head back into a dramatic scoff. “Killer_Thorn you  _ brute _ , how will I ever survive your scorn?” Then he blurted out an even more obnoxious gasp. “ArtesVeil, not you too!”

Lance giggled to himself while the rest of chat gave their two cents. It was a good day. A nice, bright, warm sunny day that was perfect for a stroll and a live streaming session while Lance sipped at his coffee and spoke freely with his fans. His sunglasses reflected the image of his phone in his hand but other than that, all that was visible was a happy Lance walking through the college shopping district finishing up some smaller errands. It was, quite literally, the epitome of the spoiled college millennial that crotchety old neighbors liked to complain about.

Really though, Lance was in too good of a mood to be bothered with his stereotyping. Right then, he and Keith were in a neck and neck battle over the highest hit on their latest uploads, and Lance was feeling pretty good about himself for it. While Keith had simply done a remix of  [ **Fortunate Son** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPgusdBqgDI&list=OLAK5uy_krGEp-0DoOotrmkJZfe-bJyVYehESDGK4&index=35) in his own design, Lance had gotten creative and did a  **[mashup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl8BCOuWh9c) ** of two different songs in order to spice things up a little. He was quite pleased with the results, and he couldn’t help but speak with his fans about it in order to prolong the feeling.

“Aw, thank you Uzumaki! That’s so sweet! Flaria and Cloudedskiez, you too, I knew you guys loved me.” Lance said, his smile beaming to the phone.

“Miss Amelia, thanks for joining us today, good to see some new faces!” He paused for a moment as a sly grin overtook his face at the sight of yet another familiar name.

“Here, fishy, fishy, fishy,” Lance snickered playfully. “I see you SomethingFishy! Stop lurking with Ambulancemcclain and join the fun!” The snickering stopped abruptly for yet another loud, silly gasp and a slight squeal, waving his fingers at the screen in glee.

“Smitty-Mouse! You’re alive!” He hooted happily before dropping back to a normal volume. “CoCo15, I’m drinking a salted caramel mocha iced latte so that my inner white girl can be set free in increments. It’s a delicate balance but one I’m willing to handle.”

Lance grinned light-heartedly as he took another sip from his straw. Around him, the sidewalk was busier than usual due to the nice weather, and as he drew closer to the diner, a bus was pulling into the stop at the end of the block. No doubt some of those patrons would follow him into the diner as well, knowing that Hunk was cooking today. Turning his attention back to his phone, Lance nearly choked on his drink when he read the next question.

"’When will I ask Keith out’?” Lance snorted, humored by the memory of what he had dubbed his Freshman Year Failure. “I already did, and I almost got a broken nose for it, too." He laughed a little harder, trying to push the idea of him and Keith dating out of everyone’s minds. "Trust me, Keith isn't as interested as he looks."

By then, Lance was pushing into the diner through the front door. As he did, he spotted Keith and Acxa sitting in the usual booth tucked into the corner closest to the dishwasher. Keith was sitting behind Acxa on the same seat, angled sideways so that he could help her pin her hair back into a tight, uncomfortable looking bun.

"Speak of the devil!” Lance grinned wildly and threw his arm in the air. “And he’s got his lovely little sister with him.” He made his way into the diner, but turned his attention to the phone, keeping it pointed at himself and speaking loud enough for Keith and Acxa to hear. “I need you guys’ help in convincing them that we need to sing a song together. What do you guys say; have any suggestions for Keith?"

"Acxa picks my songs," Keith said absentmindedly, not even bothering to look up from his concentrated glare at a particularly stubborn bobby pin.

That dropped Lance into a surprised shock, and he stared at Keith for a moment, mouth agape and brows high.

"Okay, but that's actually really sweet?” Lance said, raising his voice a little at the sentimentality of it before he jumped back into being an asshole. “I guess you have your little sister to thank for all of your fans."

"I'm not surprised that she's got better ideas than you, if that's what you're saying," Keith said flatly, still focused on the pin.

Lance snorted, slightly insignant. “Rude.”

“Truth,” Keith stated simply, finally lifting his eyes to make a point.

"Whatever, no one asked you, weirdo,” Lance scoffed overdramatically, then made a show of sitting down at the booth across from the pair. “Now move it, nobody wants to see your ugly mullet."

"Leave him  _ alone _ ."

Lance jumped a little at the pure irritation that came from Acxa’s voice and stared at her in shock for half a second before returning to his senses. "Oh snap! I just got called out!"

Acxa’s scowl deepened, but she said nothing. It was a look that Lance was all too familiar with through Keith, but it didn’t give him the same sort of satisfaction coming from the younger sibling. Deciding that he didn’t like it on the spot, Lance threw on a wider smile and turned his attention back to the camera on his phone.

“Guess I’ve got some groveling to do. Wish me luck!” Lance winked at the chat before signing off for good and setting his phone down flat on the table. Acxa was still silently glaring daggers at Lance as he did so, making him slightly uncomfortable.

Keith lightly elbowed his sister in the ribs to get her attention off of the boy across from her. "He's just messing around, he's not serious."

“Quite right!” Lance said, adding on a fake posh accent and quickly standing back up to fold himself into a deep bow, his arm thrown high into the air behind him and his head tucked low. "I apologize to you and your mullet, good sir."

"You're making it weird," Keith said flatly.

Lance popped his head up, but stayed in his bow. "I'm always weird. Thank you."

"Apology accepted, now go away."

With a heavy pout, Lance stood up to hold a hand to his heart. "You wound me." 

And with that, Acxa had had enough and stormed off, huffing past Lance and marching out through the door without a second glance. Both he and Keith watched her through the glass door, one part in trying to figure out what had just happened and the other part making sure she made it safely onto the bus.

"What did I do?" Lance asked once he saw Acxa climb onto the bus.

Keith crossed his arms, noncommittal. "You embarrassed her by making her think that she embarrassed me."

Lance turned a frown to Keith. "By sticking up for you?"

"By making a big deal out of it," Keith clarified.

Except it clarified nothing. Lance was still left just as confused as before, if not more so because now he had even more questions. His frown deepened with his confusion as Lance sat back down into the booth. "What's the big deal about your hair, anyway?"

That actually got a reaction out of Keith, and not necessarily a good or bad one. His face was… Lance couldn’t exactly tell, and it irked him a little to realize this. Curiosity piqued in Lance, and he watched as his friend looked deliberately away. 

"It's kind of a long story,” Keith said finally.

Carefully, Lance shrugged and spoke softly. "I've got time."

For a bit, Lance watched Keith at war with himself. His thoughts were screaming at him clear as day, but Keith kept his mouth shut all the same, regardless of how much it looked like he wanted to explain himself. Lance waited patiently, hoping that his expression came off as calm rather than expectant, and when Keith finally opened up, Lance forced himself to stay still.

"... Fosters aren't allowed to hit the kids they watch,” Keith finally said. “Doesn't stop everybody, but for the ones who actually adhere to that rule, sometimes they have to get a little…” His eyes darted back and forth along the floor in search of the right word. “ _ Creative _ when punishing us."

Red Flags immediately popped up onto Lance’s radar, and his patient expression morphed into one of concern. "Creative how?"

Keith shrugged, dismissive, which only served to prickle Lance's nerves even more. Then a sickening thought of little boys and older men rose up to his mind and Lance could feel the blood draining from his face.

"Keith, did they-"

"No." Keith shook his head, instantly catching onto what Lance was afraid of. "No, they never touched me. None of us."

Well that was a relief at least. Still, Lance didn’t want to let it go. Something about this screamed ‘wrong’ and Lance wasn’t about to let it off the hook. Not when Keith became so guarded over it.

“Then what did they do?” Lance asked, his irritation rising with his need to protect his friend.

“Nothing bad,” Keith insisted, shaking his head again. "My fosters were pretty traditional. It was a military house, so long hair wasn't really allowed in their books, but they couldn't do anything about it until they had a reason."

The frown on Lance’s face grew deeper into scowling territory. "Why don't I like where this is going?"

"Because your instincts are right,” Keith said, finally shooting straight. “The first time they shaved my head was excused as a lice scare from one of the younger kids, but it happened every time I screwed up too bad."

Lance’s eyes widened as he drew back into his seat, shocked and amazed and thrown completely for a loop. "How badly do you have to screw up for a punishment like  _ that _ ?!"

"It's fine.” Another shrug. Nonchalance. No feeling whatsoever. “That was about the worst of it, to be honest."

"The  _ worst  _ of it?” Lance was appalled, and his voice was getting louder. “What do you mean? Do they still do it? Has Acxa been punished by these people?"

Keith frowned and looked away to the crowds for any evesdroppers, trying to keep his voice low in efforts to keep their conversation private. "Enough Lance, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is; they practically  _ mutilated  _ you," Lance insisted, but Keith was not swayed.

"Dramatic much?" 

Lance slapped his fists down onto the table to lean forward, dropping his voice to a hiss. "Why didn't you ever report it?"

One more infuriating shrug. "I knew I was safe there."

"Oh,  _ bull- _ "

"You report it, you get moved,” Keith said sternly, cutting Lance off. “You get moved, you don't know where you're going or what you're getting into. With that house, at least I knew that I could stay safe, stay fed and stay with Acxa.” He shook his head, eyes hard and locked on with Lance’s. “No bruises, no problem."

They stared at each other in a sort of stand off. Lance stunned and Keith daring, but once the initial shock wore away, Lance’s anger rose to replace it.

"There are a lot of different problems that don't leave bruises,  _ Keith, _ ” Lance growled, glaring just as scathingly at Keith as he practically spat his words out. “What could you  _ possibly  _ have done to deserve that kind of 'creative punishment'?"

Lance looked to his friend for an answer, but none came. Keith looked away, glowering to the far wall and refusing to look anywhere near Lance. It sent a cold stone down to the pit of Lance’s stomach, and the longer Keith remained silent, the heavier the stone became. 

"Keith…” Lance asked quietly, the cold from the stone spreading through his body. “What else did they do to you?"

Keith didn't answer. Instead, he stood up from the booth and headed back to his station, leaving Lance all on his own.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do another shout out because there are so many of you and I freaking love you, okay? Okay.  
> Otherwise, hoooow do we feel about Lance and Keith's subtle angsty info drops? :) I will warn you now, though, next chapter will be a little less fluffy as it's a flashback chapter. As always, I'll gladly tell you what happens without detail if it's too much to handle, just ask. 
> 
> Uptown Funk/Lips Are Moving Mashup- Sam Tsui:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl8BCOuWh9c
> 
> Fortunate Son, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPgusdBqgDI&list=OLAK5uy_krGEp-0DoOotrmkJZfe-bJyVYehESDGK4&index=35
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love talking with you guys :)
> 
> EDIT:  
> Whoops. Today is Wednesday. Got it mixed up because of PT... April Fools? ENJOY *Throws glitter in your face and runs*


	16. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should join ROTC," he said. "A little discipline will do you good."
> 
> 'I get enough of that at home,' Keith thought, but knew better than to say out loud.
> 
> "Oh, what a wonderful idea!" She beamed at him with her perfectly polished smile. "You'll look so handsome in your uniform."
> 
> He nodded, deciding for his foster child before the boy could even get a single word into the conversation. "I'll put in a good word for you." His eyes bore into Keith with an intensity that was all too familiar.
> 
> "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Past child abuse, homophobia and references to sexual acts.
> 
> Alright folks, it gets a little darker this go around. For the record, this entire chapter save for the final installment is all in the past and it's not very pretty. I actually got pretty frustrated with this chapter getting into it from residual angst, so heads up. As always, if it gets to be too much for you, please stop reading and feel free to come find me for less detailed info on what happened here.

**-**

**Face Down**

**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**-**

Sweat dripped from Keith’s forehead and down onto the ground. He panted with effort as he tried to push himself back up into another push up, no doubt forgotten about by his punisher. Keith’s ears were still ringing from the verbal beatdown Mr. Sendak had given him a few hours before, informing him that he wasn’t allowed to cry or scream at the other kids no matter how upset he was, Especially if they were Dick’s own kids.

They deserved it, though.

The feeling of Keith’s heart in his throat was hard to forget when he thought back on it. The terror of one of the Sendak kids yanking on his necklace, of watching his pendant and his parents’ wedding rings fall to the ground, of his panic consuming him in an instant. Keith had gone off on them immediately, and from his volume, had gained the attention of their father.

Mr. Sendak was none too pleased to find Keith with tears streaming down his face and threats on his tongue. It had earned the boy a good, long scolding that could have been heard by the neighbors if they had bothered to listen. After that, Keith had been ordered to do push ups until the commander said to stop in order to ‘toughen him up’ a bit so that he wouldn’t cry over such small affairs again.

That was two hours ago, and Mr. Sendak had gone off to dinner with the family. Keith was locked in the commander’s office until he came back. Right then, it looked to Keith as though the man had forgotten about him all together.

It wasn’t until later, after Keith had soaked his shirt in sweat and his muscles shook with effort that Mr. Sendak finally remembered and returned to his office. Keith was sent to the showers and straight to bed, informing him that his punishment had been fulfilled but that if he tried to pull the same stunt again, Mr. Sendak would have to make it even harder.

That night, when Keith went to bed, Acxa snuck into the bathroom as he struggled to brush his teeth with his sore arms and handed him her haul. She had managed to save him two chicken nuggets and a bread roll from dinner when she realized he would miss it by doing his exercises until after dark. The scraps were cold and hardly filling, but Keith was grateful nonetheless.

-

_ "Boys don't play with stuffed animals, let alone pink ones."  _

_ "So what if he has a pink bunny? If it makes him feel better then what's the problem?" _

_ "Don't you sass me, young man!" _

This was her style, meant to make her charges think about what they had done rather than feel it like her husband tended to lean towards. It was less brutal on the body, but still effective. Keith’s grip tightened around his knees as he thought about this. It was dark and cramped in the linen closet, but if he tried to leave before he was allowed out, the Missus would just hand him over to her husband for something worse than a time out. Between aches and humiliation, Keith was smart enough to know which one would let him finish his daily activities the next day.

It wasn't exactly clear how long he had been in there, but in his gut, Keith felt it had just been a little under an hour. Previous examples between himself and some of the other older, 'unruly' kids proved that she tended to lean towards twenty minutes minimum, depending on the offense. Throughout it all, Keith barely moved, and he never uttered a peep. He didn’t want to annoy his foster mother any further than he already had, even if she did deserve it.

His efforts paid off, however, when he was rewarded his freedom. Keith blinked as light hit his eyes and he looked up to find Mrs. Sendak staring down at him from within the doorway. He waited for her, staying silent while she decided whether or not he had learned his lesson, and sighed internally when she waved her hand out towards the hallway. Silently, Keith stood up, the only noise coming from his popped knees as Mrs. Sendak closed the door and crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"Do I get a thank you for not telling your father about this?" Mrs. Sendak asked, pointedly.

_ ‘He's not my dad.’ _

Keith ducked his head to keep his thoughts locked inside. Better his thoughts locked away than himself.

"Thank you, ma'am."

-

Keith kept his head down and focused on his work. The teacher had taken notice of him when James made him laugh, and now they were both under scrutiny. Worse than that, from then on, he had to make sure that the rest of his school day went under the radar as well now that the other teachers would be watching him thanks to this one and her gossipy nature. One wrong move and he’d pay for it at home.

Having to stay alert all the time was exhausting, but not something that Keith wasn’t used to, honestly. It wouldn’t be so bad if it were just one teacher, but the fact of the matter was that nearly all of his teachers knew and actively spoke with either the Missus because of her extreme PTA hierarchy, or the commander due to his status at the base. There were eyes  _ everywhere _ . Keith had to be careful every step of every day not to let them in on his little secret. He couldn’t let anyone see what he was really up to, even if it was just sharing a laugh with a friend.

-

Once again, Keith found himself on his fingers and toes, only this time, he wasn’t allowed to move. Rather than doing the usual push ups, Keith was to strengthen his grip so as not to let another glass slip from his hands the next time he did the dishes. He didn’t mean to drop it, the bubbles had lubed it up too much, and the wine glass had shattered all the same.

Keith closed his eyes to concentrate on staying upright. If he slipped up even once, he would have to start all over again, and he had plans for later on in the evening.

He could handle this. He just had to focus.

-

The recruiting flyer for the school’s theater looked fantastic. Whoever had designed it had truly gone all out for the upcoming musical because Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from any of the ones he passed through the halls. His imagination tended to get away from him each time as well, sending him into countless day dreams that he knew would never amount to anything. It drove Griffin up the wall every time Keith talked about it.

“If you like it, then why not try out?” Griffin had asked.

“You know why,” Keith answered.

They left for JROTC after that, and Griffin didn’t ask him about theater again.

-

Mrs. Sendak’s eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed, a clear sign of irritation. “Yes, Dick, I’m sorry. He never touched them.”

Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem. Normally, the commander didn’t need his formal suit. Today, though, today he had to leave for a banquet, and he needed to look his best. Which meant someone had to polish his shoes.

It wasn’t Keith’s fault that he hadn’t finished his chores. Carol had added polishing Richard’s dress shoes to them without telling him. When Keith had finished with his usual list, he had left to relax with Griffin, and the Missus left to deliver the commander’s clothing without shiny shoes. Keith couldn’t say anything without digging himself into a deeper hole, though. Not when his foster mother was on the phone with her husband.

“I know, Dick,” Mrs. Sendak went on to say, still glaring down Keith. “He’ll be waiting for you when you get back.” With that, she hung up the phone and sighed, crossing her arms at the boy and watching his reaction. “I’m disappointed in you, Keith.”

Keith lowered his head to hide his frustration. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Well, I’m afraid 'sorry' isn’t good enough,” she said, then uncrossed her arms to point to the hallway bathroom. “Go get the toothbrush. Your father will be here soon and he may go easy on you if he knows you’ve already been punished.”

Keith stood up without a word and left to scrub the floors as he was told, thankful at least that he didn’t have to use his own toothbrush like the horror stories claimed. However, once again, he was stopped by his foster mother.

“Excuse me, young man,” she said, irritation and expectancy clear in her tone.

Silently, Keith turned around to find her with her hands on her hips and an even more transparent expectancy in her expression. Knowing exactly what she wanted, Keith lowered his head as an apology.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

-

That night, Richard made Keith scrub all three bathrooms in the house before he was allowed to go to bed. Keith began double-checking his chore list after that.

-

Keith gasped at the feel of a strong grip in his hair and grinned devilishly when his eyes landed on his attacker.

"James-"

"I love it when you say my name," Griffin said, his voice husky.

Keith’s grin deepened into something much more smug. "Then you must have really loved this past hour."

Griffin yanked Keith back even further in order to snatch up a kiss, strong and wet and filthy and just the way Keith liked it with Griffin after such an eventful afternoon. It quickly dissolved into a make-out session against the wall, pressing Keith tight into the plaster and leaving him winded.

“James-” Keith said, breathless. “James, I have to go.”

“Mhm,” Griffin muttered, not bothering to slow his descent down Keith’s neck.

The boy bit his lip and tried not to grin as he halfheartedly pushed the other away. “James, I’m serious.”

Griffin pulled up from his lover and looked at him with over exaggerated disappointment. “You’re no fun.”

“I have some pretty little bruises that say otherwise,” Keith said, definitely smug again as his fingers traced over the hidden gems on his collarbone.

With one last kiss, Griffin released Keith and watched him leave through the front door. Keith was giddy on his way home. It certainly wasn’t the first time they had done this in the past year, but he had enjoyed it all the same. Keith had needed it after the day he’d had at school, and his boyfriend was more than happy to oblige once they were in the safety of his home. It was days like these that Keith was grateful for Griffin more than ever.

As Keith entered the house, the Missus was there waiting for him at the base of the staircase. Her arms were crossed and her lips were pursed tightly, immediately putting Keith on edge.

“Ma’am?” Keith asked, but she didn’t say anything.

Instead, Carol turned on her heel and headed for the back door. Without a word, Keith went to follow her as well. As he passed through the kitchen, he saw what looked to be an abandoned lunch plate on the kitchen counter. It was odd and out of place, but when he looked up, he noticed the window over the sink.

Terror filled Keith up from head to toe at the clear view of the exposed window next door. The curtains were drawn back, broadcasting the wall inside Griffin’s house that he had pinned Keith to not five minutes before, like an art piece on display. He stopped breathing, his body frozen in place as he realized that she had seen him. 

She… she saw him.

_ She saw him. _

Slowly, Keith turned to his foster mother waiting for him by the back door. Through the small peek-a-boo window on it, there was a chair and towel set up that he was all too familiar with. His eyes trailed up to hers, almost pleading, but she remained stern.

_ “It has to be done.” _

_ “What convenient timing.” _

_ “Are you accusing me of lying?” _

Mrs. Sendak held her chin up with poise, never faltering. "I won't say anything if you behave."

An all new sort of fear reverberated through him. If anyone found out, Keith would be ruined. If Richard found out, he was a  _ dead man. _

_ “My mom liked it this way; you’re not touching me.” _

_ “Your mother was wrong, and you need to sit down before you get hurt.” _

Without a word, Keith took a step towards his foster mother and followed her outside. It took everything he had within him not to scream, balling his hands into fists so tightly that his nails almost left permanent scars in his palms. Tears wanted to fall freely at the fact that he was losing what he had grown back again, but Keith knew better than to let even a single drop slip down his cheek as he thought back to the first time this had happened.

_ "You're not cutting my hair, lady!" _

After months of growing, Keith’s hair was all gone again. It didn’t take long at all. Mrs. Sendak had always been handy with a shaver, what with a houseful of military folk and all.

"There. Much better.” Mrs. Sendak shook out the towel she had used and watched her foster child closely. “Now he can't force you into anything else."

Keith remained silent and unmoving, slightly irritating Carol.

"It goes without saying that you're no longer allowed over at that boy's house,” she said, watching him still. “Am I clear?"

It took a moment, and when it seemed like he was intent on ignoring her, Keith finally spoke. "Yes ma'am."

Again, Keith went quiet, and Mrs. Sendak’s patience was wearing thin. “I’m still waiting.”

For some reason, Keith flinched. Probably from the cold now that his hair was gone again. Still, it was better than letting people take advantage of him like the neighbor boy had when he grabbed Keith before. Mrs. Sendak was far more understanding about these sorts of things than her husband was, and she knew that Keith knew it. He was just being petty dragging it out longer than he had to. In the end, though, the boy finally came to his senses.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

-

Griffin frowned when he saw Keith marching to the bus stop the next morning, his hood pulled up and his shoulders hunched. His bangs were nowhere in sight.

"Another lice scare?" Griffin asked.

Keith didn’t even look at him as he boarded the bus. "No."

"Aw, hell."

-

Keith had been avoiding Griffin all day. He rushed through the hallways in between classes, didn’t even bother looking at him during ROTC drills and barely spoke a word to him even when they knew no one was watching. It bothered Griffin to no end, so when he saw Keith grabbing the mail, Griffin knew this was his only shot.

“Hey.”

The boy flinched at Griffin’s voice, freezing in place and turning wide, paranoid eyes his way. Griffin didn’t like it one bit.

“Did I do something wrong?” Griffin asked. “You’ve been acting weird.”

“No, nothing,” Keith said, a little too quickly. “It’s fine.”

Griffin cocked a brow, unconvinced. “Really? Then you won’t mind coming over tonight?”

Regret and what looked like a little bit of shame flickered over Keith’s face before he looked away. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Griffin asked, stepping closer.

“James,” Keith warned.

“It’s a simple question,” Griffin went on, stepping closer and ignoring Keith’s discomfort. “Why can’t you come see me?”

“James, please,” Keith hissed, taking a step back and scanning the area. “Everything’s fine.”

“Then touch me.”

Keith immediately turned to him, eyes wide and stunned. “What?”

“Not like that,” Griffin huffed. “Just prove that nothing’s wrong.”

“James-”

But it was too late. Griffin, needing reassurance, stepped forward and snatched onto Keith’s hand. It wasn’t quick enough, however, because Keith yanked away as though he carried the plague. 

“What are you doing?” Keith jumped away, his eyes wider and more panic filled than ever.

Griffin scowled at this, and opened his mouth to scream at his supposed boyfriend when he heard a window scraping open. Before him, Keith visibly paled, and they both turned to find Commander Sendak glowering down from the second story. The man’s eyes burned onto Griffin, actually freezing the boy into place. Finally, after so long, Griffin understood why Keith feared him so much.

“Keith.”

He stiffened at his name.

“It’s time to come inside now.”

Without a word, Keith lowered his head and sped inside, not even sparing Griffin a second glance. He watched Keith leave, up until the front door closed, then he slowly trailed his eyes back up to the Commander’s, who was still glaring death at his neighbor.

_ Oh, _ Griffin thought.  _ That’s what’s wrong. _

-

That night, as everyone else was getting ready for bed, Keith was still circling the backyard. He was carrying two fifty gallon buckets filled with water, held four inches away from his waist as instructed in a punishment that Keith liked to call the Water Walk. Apparently it wasn't very original because according to Mr. Sendak’s cadets, they had called it that as well.

The buckets were only halfway filled this time around, because Keith had done the ‘right thing’ in pushing Griffin away that afternoon. There was still the issue of ‘attracting the gay,’ however, so Keith needed to be warned off of even doing  _ that  _ for good. Hence, his afternoon to evening activities. So far, it seemed to be pretty effective.

In all that time, Keith never once looked up at Griffin’s house.

-

Keith was numb.

The moving vans worked quickly. Much too quickly for Keith to sneak over for a minute to say goodbye. That was exactly why Richard had chosen them. So when they left, Keith was alone in his room watching the cars drive down the road, never to be seen again.

And he was numb. So very numb.

-

Keith frowned at the obviously guilty boys that had stepped away from his bed too quickly. He looked to his bed, noticing the badly hidden nudy-mag under his pillow and sighed as he pulled it out. 

“Seriously?” Keith asked, holding it up to the boys.

“We heard footsteps and thought you were-”

Silence fell over the room as more steps brought their foster father to it. Each boy froze up and watched the man with wide, terrified eyes, but Keith simply sighed to himself. He knew where this was going.

Mr. Sendak eyed the boys, seeing their fear at Keith holding a magazine with a lingerie clad woman on the cover, caught red-handed. Keith himself had his head low, his shoulders dropped in defeat as he watched his foster’s every move. Without a word, he held a hand out for the magazine, and Keith handed it over willingly.

Richard studied the obviously alluring woman on the magazine for a moment before turning his attention to the boy who owned it and smiled, looking more relieved than rueful. “Boys will be boys,” he muttered, then looked up to address the others. “Let’s keep this between us,” Mr. Sendak said, folding the magazine and tucking it away. “Best not to give the Missus a good scare with any more of these things.”

The other boys sighed in relief and nodded eagerly to their foster father, who turned back to Keith once again. “Keith? A moment?”

Obediently, Keith stepped out of the room and followed Mr. Sendak down the hall. Once they had drawn themselves into a private corner, Richard turned his attention back to the boy.

“Well that’s a relief,” Mr. Sendak sighed. “For a minute there, I thought you’d never pull out of your little rebellious phase.”

Keith didn’t say anything. He didn’t even react.

“This is rather serious, though,” Richard went on, not even noticing Keith. “I can’t have you giving porn to children. It’s indecent.”

_ Among other things, _ Keith thought, but was too tired to speak.

“Before you go to bed tonight I’m going to have to have you meet Carol in the kitchen,” Mr. Sendak said. “She’ll help you tape your hands into oven mitts.” 

Incredulousness flashed over Keith’s face before he could control himself, but it was enough to get an explanation.

“You’re almost an adult now, and CPS won’t take kindly to hearing of you touching yourself at night in a room full of little boys,” Mr. Sendak spoke seriously, his eyes boring into Keith’s. "If any word were to reach them about this, things could get ugly. At best, you'd be lucky to be able to continue staying here."

A sinking feeling dropped Keith's stomach into a nauseating state. Still, he said nothing.

“Now,  _ I _ know you won’t do anything stupid, but this will prove it." He pointed to Keith's hands with a nod. "Keep them clean and they can come off in a few days.”

Anger and indignance flared up in Keith at the very idea, but none of it showed. None of it escaped, knowing it was better to stay numb because even Keith’s emotions knew how futile it was to be set free.  _ Nothing  _ was free in this house. 

"Yes sir."

-

Keith woke up sick to his stomach and only  _ just _ barely made it to the bathroom in time.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK NOW GO HUG A STUFFED ANIMAL FOR KEITH.
> 
> Seriously though, I hoped you liked it. I know it frustrated me but that's also why I was so proud of it because I'm an evil wizard, it's my job to make you feel things. Anywho, hope that shed a little light on our Keithy boy here. Remember, the last installment was Keith waking up from this nightmare, so the next chapter will be immediately following this scene and show the aftermath of how it affected him. You'll get to see that next week :)
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys <3


	17. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has strange eyes.
> 
> It wasn’t the nicest thing to think of his classmate but, that’s exactly what ran through Lance’s head the first time he got a good look at him. They reminded him of his play fights gone too far with his brothers, leaving their skin discolored from blows landed too hard. Keith's eyes were a color he had never seen on someone's natural appearance before, a sort of bruise-like purple that he couldn’t quite describe more than something strange and strangely beautiful all at once. 
> 
> They were so unnatural that Lance was convinced that Keith wore contacts and was determined to find the proof of it. Of course, when he went looking for it online, he found much more information than just the color of his eyes. The stories of Keith's history spoke more of his parents' loss than of his own, and the more Lance read, the more he realized how Keith could have ended up with such a specific shade of color. Now Lance was convinced of something else entirely.
> 
> Keith's eyes were the color of bruises because it wasn’t his body that was hit, but his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of vomit and slight anxiety.
> 
> As promised, THE FLUFF. It starts off immediately after Keith wakes up from his dream of the previous chapter, so beware mentions of vomit. After that, it's all about the good cush. :)
> 
> EDIT 4.17.20:  
> My city has a new rule coming up where we are required to wear a mask under penalty of $1k+ fine or over 100 days in jail, so I'm going to be spending more time sewing masks for people this and next week. Hopefully I can get some writing done but these masks are hand sewn and take a lot of my time. Sorry, guys, I'll try to keep up. Promise.

[ **-** ](https://youtu.be/f002GSQoNNM)

[ **Reflection** ](https://youtu.be/f002GSQoNNM)

[ **Mulan** ](https://youtu.be/f002GSQoNNM)

[ **-** ](https://youtu.be/f002GSQoNNM)

Not everyone saw Keith bolt for the bathroom. Hunk and Sophia were busy in the kitchen when it happened, but they had certainly heard it when Keith stumbled off of the couch and ran for his life. Lance noticed the ruckus as well and leaned over from the breakfast nook to see Keith explode into the hallway. Pidge was trudging down the stairs half asleep when she saw him fly through the door, slamming it into the wall in his haste. All at once, everyone froze when they heard the first retch.

Unfortunately, Keith hadn’t managed to close the door behind him, and thanks to the shoddy work of the hastily installed downstairs bathroom, it didn’t handle sound well in the slightest. Everything echoed off of the tiles, and the thin walls did nothing to help it. With all of this combined, Keith was pretty much giving a free concert to the inhabitants of the Espinosa house whether they enjoyed it or not.

Poor Hunk immediately gagged into his fist and had to leave out through the back door for some fresh air before he ended up joining Keith in the bathroom. Pidge was suddenly wide awake and finished walking down the stairs, stepping into the kitchen with her hands pressed tightly over her ears. Lance grimaced all the way through the last of Keith's coughing fit as he finished up, having the most experience with Sophia's worst chemo nights and Hunk’s weak stomach through the years, and knowing how to handle it better than anyone else. Sophia was something else all together.

Right away, Tía Sophia rolled into action and hurried out of the kitchen, determined to find and help the boy in any way she could. The whole ordeal had only lasted a second or two, not even making it to a minute, but Sophia was in full Momma Mode regardless of the fact that Keith was already standing at the sink by the time she reached him.

“Keith!” Tía Sophia’s chair stopped right in the doorway, just inches away from hitting him. “Keith, are you alright? What do you need, baby?”

Keith shook his head to the sink, wiping away drips of water from his mouth. “I’m fine, Miss Sophia,” he said, his voice scratchy and painfully tired. “It’s nothing.”

"Nothing?" Sophia practically screeched. "Don't you tell me this is  _ nothing _ , child. I know for a fact that you don't run for that rinky-dink toilet in the mornings so don't you dare try that macho act with me!"

The tone of voice she used wasn't really all that harsh, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. It immediately set Keith's already frayed nerves off, but he held his lashing tongue.

"Really, Miss Sophia," Keith said, taking a step back. "I just need a shower."

"Nonsense," Sophia insisted. "Get back to bed; you're staying home today."

Irritation flickered through Keith. "I don't need to call out."

Miss Sophia pointed a stern finger at him. "Child, you listen to me now."

This instantly rose his defenses. "Sophia-"

"At this rate you're going to work yourself into the grave!"

"I'm not going to-"

“Keith-”

“I said I’m fine!” 

He didn’t mean to snap, and when he did, he instantly regretted it. She blinked at him, a little shocked at his outburst but otherwise didn't react, putting Keith even more on edge.

“Thank you, Miss Sophia,” Keith said with a sigh. “I just need to get ready.”

Before she could respond, Lance had walked up to stand behind his aunt, frowning at what he found in the bathroom. 

"Everything alright in here?" Lance asked, his sights laying hard over Keith with an equally heavy frown.

"Calm down, guard dog, Keith's alright," Sophia said as she patted Lance's hand near her shoulder. "He just needs a shower and some tea. Off we go, then."

Neither Lance nor Keith were convinced of her words as Lance glared Keith down for raising his voice at her, but they didn't want to cause a scene in front of her either. Keith especially. Shame and dread filled Keith at how quickly the elder woman had changed her tune and turned away, growing more anxious the longer that Lance was still glaring him down before walking away. Keith had to fix it. He didn’t know how, but at the very least, he could put a bandaid on the problem.

"Thank you, Miss Sophia," Keith said quietly, his exhaustion evident.

Sophia tilted her head to the side in confusion, a little quirk to her brow as she spoke. "What for?"

Panic began to crawl up anew within Keith as he raced to find a suitable answer that would appease both the older woman and her nephew. It took a moment, barely half a second really, but in the end, it felt like an eternity when he finally settled on a response. "Letting me go."

Again, Sophia's expression folded into one of confusion. "There's no need to thank me, baby, I didn’t 'let you' do anything." 

With that, she rolled away and left Keith alone to try and figure out what had just happened. Keith was stunned. It certainly wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, nor one that he could recall ever receiving. It boggled him, and for a few, short minutes, Keith was left standing motionless trying to process and understand what it was he was supposed to do with this information.

In the end, Keith relied on his physical memories to get him through his routine. The motions of readying himself for a shower were easy enough, but the thoughts racing around in his head left him spinning. The whole thing was confusing to the point of irritating, because he simply couldn’t figure out why Sophia wouldn’t allow him to take the blame over snapping at her. She had every right to fault him. Hell, even he did himself, and with Lance there to back her up, it would have been an easy kill. It just didn’t make sense. 

_ It’ll be okay, Keith.  _

The same annoying questions popped up in his head over and over again every other second, drowning out Hunk’s voice from the past. It was like this for the entirety of his morning activities and no matter what he tried, he simply couldn’t gather his thoughts into anything understandable, leaving him confused, irritated and tired. So, nothing he wasn’t used to. 

_Really_ _okay._

As Keith finished dressing, Sophia called out to him to join the others in the kitchen. Ah. This was it; the other shoe had dropped. Heavy with trepidation, Keith did as he was asked and stepped cautiously into the kitchen doorway, where he found the others sitting down in the breakfast nook and Miss Sophia smiling at him sweetly, waving him over to join.

_ Promise. _

“Here, baby, we made you some breakfast,” she said, pushing a mug of something steamy closer to the open seat next to her. 

Keith paused, watching the scene unfold before him with even more confusion. Pidge had already begun to dig into her food while Hunk was busy preparing a biscuit with butter and jam. Lance, on the other hand, was piling bacon onto his plate and eyeing Keith with small levels of leery on the side, obviously still a little protective of his aunt and waiting for Keith to mess up again. And there was Sophia, still smiling at Keith as she waited for him to come and eat with the others. Slowly, Keith stepped into the kitchen and sat down at the offered seat, finding a plate of plain eggs and toast already waiting for him.

“I can make you something else if you’d like, but I don’t think we really have anything for upset stomachs, surprisingly,” Hunk said, muttering the last part to himself before turning back to his food. “I’ll add it to the shopping list for later.”

“It’s fine,” Keith said, still quiet. “You don’t have to go to any trouble.”

“No, we really do,” Pidge said, looking Keith up and down. “If you have the plague, you better hope you don’t give it to me or anyone else around here. I’ll make you be the one to take care of these whiners.”

“Excuse you, but you are most  _ definitely  _ no better, my fair, young lady,” Lance said, lifting his nose with an heir of snobbery. “Last I recall, Lord Hunk, the Lady Pidge demanded a pillow nest in the bathroom.”

“Oh yes, my good fellow, quite right,” Hunk joined in with a grin.

Pidge could only throw a sour look their way. “I hate you both.”

Sophia chuckled quietly to herself before bowing her head and clasping her hands together, closing her eyes in prayer. Keith lowered his head as well and waited wordlessly for her to begin, but after a few seconds of silence, Keith looked up to find yet another scene he wasn't used to. The table respectfully remained quiet for the few seconds Sophia required to pray, but only Lance joined in with her, showing the both of them praying in  _ silence _ . Again, Keith was left still and speechless, watching in amazement and confusion. Once the old woman had lifted her head again, the conversation resumed like nothing had happened, and both Lance and Sophia began to eat with the others.

"Gracias, Lancito," Miss Sophia said when Lance poured her a cup of coffee before pouring one for himself.

Keith marveled at the tiny cups but didn't say anything. If they liked it, then more power to them. He didn't need to draw attention to himself.

“Keith, do you like tea?” 

Or not.

Sophia motioned to the strongly scented mug that she had offered him before. “This is supposed to help with unhappy tummies.”

Reaching out, Keith picked up the mug and blew on it before taking a small, cautious sip. It was spicy with ginger, sweetened with lemon and possibly some honey, tickling Keith’s taste buds when he swallowed. Surprised to find that it wasn’t too terrible, he nodded his thanks to Sophia, who beamed at him. Keith set down the cup, still a little off kilter from his morning and everything else that had happened since then. It was really screwing with his head, and he didn’t particularly like it. Rather than complain about it, however, Keith stayed quiet and kept an eye on his surroundings instead. Except, his surroundings didn’t have any miracle whip.

Jams, butter, honey, even a container of cream cheese; all good but nothing even close to miracle whip. This simply wouldn’t do. Without a word, Keith got up from his seat and gathered a butterknife and his preferred spread from the fridge. As he sat down, Pidge gave him a curious look, but Keith ignored it in favor of making his breakfast.

There were two pieces of toast, so the obvious choice was to make a sandwich. With each slice properly coated in creamy goodness, Keith gathered up his scrambled eggs onto one of the slices and a couple of bacon strips onto the other, then smashed the two pieces together into a glorious fusion. There. Now he could eat. Before he could even get his creation into his mouth, though, Keith stopped mid-bite, because the others were all staring at him with either looks of awe or disgust. At least in Sophia’s case, she was merely curious.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Dude, you are so gross," Lance said, his outright hatred for Keith’s concoction clearly evident.

"It's not gross, it's good,” Keith said, frowning. “My mom used to make this all the time."

Lance dropped his fork and reached over the table expectantly. "Gimme a bite."

Of course, Keith recoiled, to the point of pulling his sandwich back almost protectively. "No, get your own."

"I'm not going to ruin a whole slice of toast just to taste test your weird breakfast!" Lance scoffed, shaking his hand out for emphasis before leaning forward to try and snag onto Keith’s food. “Just gimme a bite.”

“No!”

That feeling of being cornered had reared its ugly head again, and Hunk knew it. Before a fight could break out, he reached over for the jar of miracle whip and scooped out a small portion of mayo onto a new slice of toast, along with a swipe of scrambled eggs from Pidge’s plate. The entire table watched, waiting with baited breath for Hunk’s decision on the matter, because when it came to food, Hunk’s word was law. Even before he could swallow his first bite, though, he already knew his verdict.

Hunks eyes lit up. "Holy crow."

Pidge and Lance both lunged for the mayonnaise at the same time, and while Pidge managed to grab the jar, Lance had snatched up the butter knife to spread it. Pidge was much too clever and stubborn to give in just yet, though, and used her fork to dig out a scoop of mayonnaise for her toast. 

"Oh, that is  _ nasty! _ " Lance cried. Pidge only snickered smugly as she licked a drop off of her thumb and placed the jar back to the center of the table, where Lance snatched it up irritably. "You're all a bunch of Godless  _ heathens _ ."

Keith sank into his shoulders a little bit further, trying to keep as small as possible while Hunk and Pidge cackled at the insanity of it all. Sophia shook her head, chuckling quietly at the chaos and sharing a small smile with Keith, who quickly looked away and reminded himself to stay quiet, stay invisible. Stay quiet, stay invisible, quiet, invisible. All he wanted was to eat his food in peace, good grief.

“Hunk, how is the latest book coming along?” Sophia asked before nibbling on some bread. “What’s this one called?”

“Oh yeah, that,” Hunk answered, looking a little bashful. “It’s called [Writer’s Block](https://www.amazon.com/Writers-Block-Chapter-One-Book/dp/B01EVTFB2W/ref=sr_1_2?dchild=1&keywords=writer%27s+block+by+L.A.Smith&qid=1587075419&sr=8-2).”

“Sounds like an instructional on how to get out of a slump,” Miss Sophia said with a bit of a chuckle. “Maybe it’ll help you handle your schoolwork as well as your anxiety. Is it helping to settle you down any?”

“Actually it’s a fictional romance novel set in a soul mates universe,” Hunk said, perking up a bit. 

Having the chance to talk about his books always put a smile on Hunk’s face. He loved books for many reasons, but over the years, he had learned that sitting down to read someone else’s problems helped him to put his own into perspective. It calmed him down, and even helped him to figure out solutions to his own issues when he could relate to the story. Everyone knew this, and everyone offered whatever selections they found that they felt he would enjoy- including his girlfriend. 

“It sounds really interesting but I haven’t started on it yet,” Hunk explained. “Shay’s friend wrote it, so I promised I’d read it, but I’ve just been so busy lately that I sort of forgot about it. I should have some free time this weekend, though.”

“Ehhh, negatory,” Lance said suddenly, buzzing his declination like a wrong answer on a game show. It was made all the more ridiculous seeing as his face had gone serious, still trying to get his fried egg onto his mayo toast without breaking the yolk. “We have to go to Marco’s Return to Work dinner party, so we need to form a battle plan.”

“Okay?” Pidge cocked a curious brow at this, not bothering to stop and chew her food before speaking her mind. “That’s great and all but, and I say this with no possible respect: what the fuck?”

“Pidge, please,” Sophia reprimanded quietly, to which Pidge actually looked a little bashful for.

“Expletives aside, I agree,” Hunk said. “I mean it’s great that he’s back on his feet but I thought his party was back at your mom’s.”

“It is,” Lance said with a sigh, actually looking pretty exhausted already. “But he needs our help and we’ll be all he’s got, so make sure your calendars are clear that weekend and invite anybody you want.” He nodded to Hunk. “Including Shay.”

Hunk actually grimaced at the thought. “I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Lance. I don't think Shay will be comfortable in your mom's home.”

Lance nodded in understanding, but continued on nonetheless. “You make a good point, but we need all the help we can get.”

“Why?” Pidge asked, looking between Lance and Hunk. “What happened to the whole banding together thing after the accident?”

A bored look overcame Lance’s expression right then and he shrugged. “Money. Everyone who could travel back home bought their Christmas ticket in order to come and see Marco before, so they don’t have the time or the money to come back in again for his Yay I’m Back Shindig.” He shook his head ruefully. “Last minute plane tickets are no joke, my guys.”

A mumble of agreeing hums and grunts rounded the table before Lance continued on. “With everyone else all over the place, I’m the only family he has available right now. He’s going to need all the back up he can get when he brings his date home to mami, and believe me, he’s going to need  _ a lot _ .”

The dark expression that flashed over Lance made Keith only bite his tongue harder. Speaking up had never been on his agenda, but after seeing that, Keith was convinced now more than ever to stay quiet. He had no idea what was going on, who these people were, why Lance's mom's house would be a problem or why this Marco man was celebrating, but Keith did know that he wanted nothing to do with what had caused Lance’s sudden sour turn. It was confusing and off putting, but at least without speaking up, Keith wouldn’t have to face Lance’s bad mood head on.

Hunk nodded, coming to the same conclusion as Lance had before. “Alright, I can ask Shay to come. But I make no promises.”

Lance slapped the table before pointing a finger at Hunk. “I'll take it.”

Finally, after figuring out that putting a slimy fried egg into a sandwich that was being held up by his hands rather than on his plate was a  _ bad _ idea, Lance had managed to make his mayo sandwich and took a big bite. By then, the egg had gone cold and the yolk even more slimy as it burst between the bread, spilling out along the sides and over his hands now that the mayo covered up whatever bread it should have soaked up. Lance’s face morphed in on itself in distaste, both for the flavor and for his sticky fingers.

“This is disgusting, what the hell?” Lance asked, loudly spitting his bite out into a napkin.

The rest of the table grimaced in unison at the reaction, but it was Pidge who spoke up for them.

“You’re supposed to use  _ scrambled  _ eggs, idiot.”

-

Lance leaned back into his chair with a bone-weary sigh. For the past hour and some change, he had been going at it on the same, damn chord with little to no result. He just couldn't get the right sound out and it was frustrating him to no end.

Pidge had loudly boasted about how successful her and Keith’s docuseries was so far, even in the early stages, and it grated on Lance’s nerves. Hearing how well they were doing as Pidge transferred Keith’s earnings into his bank account pushed Lance to lock himself in his room to work on his latest creation, but it just wasn’t working. He was trying, God knows he always tried, but he simply couldn’t get what he wanted out of his head and into the world.

Heaving out another sigh, Lance saved what he had worked on so far and stood up to stretch out his cramped muscles. If he had it in him to sit in front of the screen, he'd go back to stalking this doctor guy that Marco had gone ga-ga over some more to build up the profile Lance had made for him, but even recreational sleuthing wasn't enough of an incentive for him to stay at that desk for another minute. He knew he needed to work harder if he wanted to keep up with his rival, but right then, Lance simply couldn’t force his brain to work any further. Lance knew. He was burnt out, and he needed a break.

Coming down the stairs, Lance’s eyes trailed over the boxes that lined up along the wall, spilling out the overflow of the basement’s contents as they waited to be moved elsewhere. Hunk and Sophia had left earlier that afternoon with even more boxes, emptying out the cave under their feet one sale at a time, but it was slow going all the same. When he finally descended, Lance stepped closer to inspect them, finding thick, black ink that showcased Hunk’s handwriting to mark where each box would be donated or sold to. A twinge of guilt sparked through Lance when he realized that this project had mostly fallen onto Hunk and Sophia, but it was quickly shoved away when he remembered that it had been something that those two specifically had wanted to do anyhow.

Kneeling down, Lance opened a box that had been labeled ‘Church Donations’ and snooped around. The inside of it was filled with old, fancy clothes. These were all silk suits and ties that Lance only recognized from photos, and all over again, Lance was hit with guilt. Sophia had had to go through these boxes without him, and thinking on it now, Lance was disappointed in himself for not being the support that his aunt had most certainly needed when she packed her husband’s clothing. 

Carefully, Lance refolded his uncle’s clothes and tried to close up the box with the sudden need to hug his aunt. A spark of blue caught his eye, however, pausing his hands before he could finish up. Sifting through the fabric, Lance dug in for the blue and gently pulled out what looked to be a jewelry box, and underneath it was a neatly folded pocket square. Picking up both, Lance inspected the available cloth first.

It was a deep navy, with thin, almost invisible crosshatch lines spread out through the entire thing as a simple raised pattern. When he opened it, Lance found elegant initials hand stitched into the corner, once again igniting Lance’s memory of one of Sophia’s photos. Specifically, the one on the mantel that showed off a simple but pretty, white dress. Linking the two together quickly, Lance immediately reached for the jewelry box and snapped it open, finding two, navy squares with matching, near-invisible crosshatching sitting polished and pretty. Cufflinks. Cufflinks that hugged Saul Espinosa’s wrists when he had joyfully held his bride.

Without a second thought, Lance snapped the case closed, then folded the square back up and pocketed the both of them before closing the cardboard donation box, deciding then and there that no one outside of family should have this bit of history.

“Oh, you’re done?”

Lance looked over to find Pidge sticking her head out of the doorway.

“I need your help.”

A smile slipped into place as Lance stood up straight. “Sure, Pidgey, what’chya need?” 

Pidge stepped out of her room and leaned against the oak safety rail to look down at Lance, crossing her arms and ankles casually. “I haven’t had the chance to finish editing the latest episode of Shenanigans and I need some live bait as a distraction until I can post it.” She pointed between him and the piano, not looking ashamed in the least. “Think you can stream for a bit and gain sustenance from the attention like the social vampire you are?”

Lance gave her a miffed look, pursing his lips in contemplation while he considered his response. “You know, I really don’t know what to say to that,” he ended up with. “Because while insulting, it is definitely the source of my all-consuming power.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘power,’ but if that’s what helps you sleep at night, then more power to you,” Pidge said with a grin, then smacked her palms against the handrail to push away and escape into the depths of her bedroom once more. “Thanks, kid.”

“You’re welcome, infant,” Lance called back, then marched forward to the piano tucked under the stairs. At least it wasn’t his  **[Havana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKHFqmHzxmw) ** project.

-

Before he even stuck his key into the door, Keith could already hear the piano playing a somewhat familiar melody. Considering his phone had been buzzing nonstop from people tagging him in social media for the past hour and a half, Keith could only assume that Lance was  _ still _ streaming. Sure enough, when he opened the door, Keith saw Lance joyfully performing under the stairs, his fingers prancing along the ivory like dancers in their own right.

“Keith, you’re back!” Lance shot him a brilliant smile as he leaned back as far as he could while still playing his song. “Perfect timing, come join me!”

A tired sigh escaped him as Keith slipped his bag and jacket off for the coat rack to hold. “You can’t even wait for me to get my shoes off?”

“Hell no!” Lance said, his smile widening. “We’re having a Broadway party and I need my partner to boost my harmony. Apparently the fans don’t think I can sing a duet alone.”

“Go figure,” Keith deadpanned, lazily making his way over to Lance as he finished playing out whatever impromptu instrumental bit he had fallen into. 

“Alright!” Lance cheered, spinning on the bench to eagerly face Keith, who dropped to lay flat on the floor for his aching back’s sake. "I’m in need of some Menzel Magic. Sing Defying Gravity with me."

"Loathing or nothing," Keith countered. 

"Deal!” Lance immediately spun back around to face the piano. “I call Galinda!"

"Clearly I got the better end of the deal."

"HOW DARE YOU."

Keith snickered to himself as Lance trilled out a small chord for both of their sakes, then immediately dropped into character.

“Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle,” Lance said sweetly.

“My dear father,” Keith griped, and it went on from there.

Tired as he was, Keith couldn’t say no to a song or two right then. Appeasing the fans aside, music in general always made him feel better after a hard day, and today had been exceptionally dull. Full as it was, his workday had been such a boring day, drolling on with little to no excitement or anything to bring up in intriguing conversation. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, but Keith’s mind had been so uninvolved with anything for so, freaking long that he craved the stimulation. 

Music came naturally to him, but working with Lance to sing harmony on the fly for a debatably difficult song to sing was just what the doctor ordered. For the first time all day, Keith was motivated to accomplish something because his mind was hyperfixed with the unfolding creation that was a duet with Lance. It felt good, and it sounded even better, even if Lance insisted on singing in a falsetto in order to ‘do his lady justice.’ Keith had snorted at the sudden change, but he'd never admit that that was why.

"You know what? We could turn this into a killer  [ **melody** ](https://youtu.be/MenBz8-dwpA) ," Lance said, continuing to play some of the interlude in the soundtrack.

"Somebody already did,” Keith said flatly. “It’s called Wicked, and they made bank on it, too."

"Nah, dude, come on.” Lance threw a smirk over his shoulder to eye Keith, still sprawled out on the floor behind the piano bench. “I'll let you use my booth."

“I’m not a politician, I can’t be bribed,” Keith said, throwing Lance into a laughing fit. Keith drew his arm up to lay over his eyes, both blinding him from the sight of the other man’s shine and hiding the uptick of the corners of his own lips. “Just play the next song, dork.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayo toast is pretty good, y'all. You can fite me on that but you won’t win.
> 
> Lance would definitely push his voice up to pretend he was Galinda if he was in a good mood and there is nothing in this world that could change my mind.
> 
> Male cover  
> https://youtu.be/f002GSQoNNM
> 
> Havana- Alexander Stewart:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKHFqmHzxmw
> 
> Wicked Duet:  
> https://youtu.be/MenBz8-dwpA
> 
> And the original just for kicks because I love my gals they’re so great:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dk3H2yvsH-U
> 
> Also SHAMELESS ADVERTISING OF THE BOOK I WROTE LIKE SIX YEARS AGO. It's me. I'm Shay's friend. And she sells the book in her shop.  
> You don't have to read it if you don't want to, and Hunk does in fact read books to help with his anxiety, but I figured I may as well put in more of my own creations for the hell of it. Don't be alarmed by the Second chapter thingy, that was a typo that I could never get Amazon to fix, this is the first book. I've had the second one written for years but I never sold enough books of the first one to be able to justify publishing it. (Advertising was a thing that I never did so I'm doing it now.) Also the voice actor I worked with for the audio book was really good and super sweet, you should at least listen to the samples just for funzies.  
> Writer's Block  
> https://www.amazon.com/Writers-Block-Chapter-One-Book/dp/B01EVTFB2W/ref=sr_1_2?dchild=1&keywords=writer%27s+block+by+L.A.Smith&qid=1587075419&sr=8-2
> 
> So yeah kthnxbai.
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love talking with you guys :)


	18. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your friends came to check on you earlier." 
> 
> Friends. ‘Your friends.’ 
> 
> Keith had more trouble processing this than he should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing something a little differently with this summary because I wrote it too long twice already and didn't have time to re-write something shorter a third time (May end up putting the other memory I scrapped in another chapter/scene somewhere else down the line because it was a lesson from his parents about being a good person WHO KNOWS) So rather than doing all that again, I took the gist of what I had written and stuck it in the summary, then I took the rest of it and put it in the beginning of the chapter centered in italics to further imply that it doesn't belong there. So yeah. Yay?
> 
> Seriously, I almost didn't get this out in time I literally stopped writing like ten minutes ago I NEED SLEEP.
> 
> No triggers this time I think, I wanted to give you more fluffy happy times so HERE WE GO, LET'S PARTY!

**-**

**Help!**

**The Beatles**

-

_Keith wasn’t used to people helping him. He had always been expected to handle things on his own, simply because he always had. Now, after hearing that the trio had visited his dorm room while he was sleeping, Keith didn’t quite know how to handle it. His roommate had said it in passing, having already been on his way out the door when Keith woke up from his haze of cold and flu medicine._

_“Your friends came to check on you earlier,” he had said._

_Friends. ‘Your friends.’_

_Keith had more trouble processing this than he should have. The trio had never outright said that they had accepted him, and so far, everything they had done to or for Keith was for one good reason or another. Lance yelling at him was annoying but normal. Hunk sending him home and away from the diner was logical. Pidge taking his shift without complaint confused him, but it still made sense. The three of them coming to check on him after their shifts ended… Keith couldn’t find a good reason for them to have done it other than to make sure he actually did as he was told. Even then, he knew that wasn’t it._

_Friends. ‘Your Friends.’_

_Keith laid back down to rest his spinning head, clutching the gifted Powerade and crackers that they had left behind for him. Blue. His favorite. He had never said it outright, but at least one of them had noticed that it was the only kind he ever bought. And they brought him one to help him get better. Just because._

_Friends. They were friends. Keith’s friends._

_The thought alone helped ease Keith back into another deep, peaceful sleep._

-

Drive. Turn. Park.

It was impossible to think. At this point, Keith couldn't even remember if he had a brain. All that mattered was the next task immediately ahead.

Handle. Open. Walk. 

It could only be described as a miracle that Keith had somehow driven home and made it up the walkway. Muscle memory got his keys out and into the front door, allowing him into the cool air free of summer.

Couch. Shower? Undress.

Keith flopped down onto the couch with a groan, unable to see himself falling back into the cushion as his mind began playing out the scenario of him taking off his shoes. 

Laces. Undress. Showe-sleep.

In reality, Keith had managed to tilt when he landed and unknowingly closed his eyes, grabbing onto a throw pillow to move out of the way but actually pulling it next to his lap instead. 

Shoes. Belt. Pants. 

He was still imagining going through his nightly routine without even realizing that his body and mind had betrayed him with these false thoughts as he slowly slid down to his side.

Bathroom. Towel. Sh-sleep.

All strength in Keith had been used up in his efforts to stay awake on the drive home, and now, he was crashing, sliding slowly right into the corner nook of the couch.

Wash. Dry. Slee-

He was out before his head even hit the cushions, his boots still tied tight to his feet and planted firmly on the floor.

Lance shook his head. Unbelievable. Keith hadn't even noticed he was there, just walked in like a zombie and barely made it to the couch in time. It was obvious that he had plans to stay up a little longer, what with managing to loosen a single shoestring free of its bow, but the boy simply didn’t have the energy to get it much further past the initial knot it held. He passed out. Completely and wholeheartedly. Splayed out on his side like a toddler who had played himself to sleep, with an accidental plushie clutched to his belly in the form of a throw pillow.

It was adorable. But also kind of sad.

The poor guy had worked so hard today, doing two double shifts back to back if Lance remembered correctly, and now, Keith couldn’t even muster up the energy he needed to go to bed. Which, in Lance’s mind at least, left Lance the one to do it for him. With a sigh, Lance stood up from the love seat and shoved his phone back into his pocket, deciding to chat with his friends at another time. 

Lance knelt down onto the floor near Keith’s feet and began unlacing his boots for him, carefully slipping them off and guiding the limp limbs into a more comfortable position back on the cushions. With Keith now fully on the couch, Lance took a step back to eye him, looking for any signs of waking after being messed with. However, Keith didn’t move a muscle, showing just how exceptionally tired he was considering the last few times Lance had attempted to touch him in his sleep. The thought made Lance chuckle to himself slightly as he looked his friend over more closely.

Dark hair had fallen right into Keith’s eyes, nose and mouth after the failed battle to stay upright, making Lance itchy at the idea of them touching his skin alone. Just as gently as before, Lance pushed Keith’s hair free from his face before pulling back to give the man his space again. The sight of Keith’s sleeping expression was something to behold, really. It was soft and gentle and held no cares or concerns about him like he usually did. When it didn’t crumple up into another scowl for being touched, Lance allowed himself a small smile, and set forth finishing his task at hand.

Keith’s phone and keys dangled loosley in his hand under the threat of gravity, but before they could fall to their doom, Lance plucked them up and set them down onto the coffee table for Keith to find in the morning. He would have to forgo pajamas in favor of Keith’s decency, but Lance could at least cover him with the blanket draped over the back of the couch. As he reached for it, though, a buzzing stopped Lance in place. Glancing over, Keith’s phone had lit up with a pair of preview texts, broadcasting what looked to be Acxa… in distress.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**You there?**

**Can you talk?**

Normally, Lance wouldn’t bother. Normally, he wouldn’t even consider it. Normally, Lance would ignore it, and respect the phone owner’s privacy… but the slightest hint of concern in those five words poked at Lance’s heart. Something was wrong, enough so that Acxa was looking for her brother for help. But Keith was out. _Out_ , out, and with as much trouble as he’d had sleeping lately, Lance was resistant to the idea of waking Keith up from what looked to be such a heavy sleep. At the same time, though, Lance would never forgive himself if something had happened to Acxa. 

From a combination of being sneaky and Keith needing his help answering his phone from time to time, Lance had convinced Keith to give him the key to his password in exchange for Lance’s information in return. It came in handy when either one of them needed an extra hand in communication while they were too busy, but in this case, it seemed a little more dire. Without giving himself more of a chance to think, Lance picked up Keith’s phone and opened it immediately to the one conversation. If he had to bust into Keith’s phone, he wasn’t about to invade more than he had to.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Hey its lance. Everything ok?**

Lance waited, standing still next to the couch and in plain view of Keith if he decided to wake up. He knew it was wrong, but if Keith did wake up, he wanted Keith to see that he had nothing to hide. A moment later, the phone buzzed again.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**What about Lance?**

A snicker passed his lips at how cute Acxa’s confusion was. It was so very much like Keith’s when he was focused on something else and couldn’t see the obvious, but Lance decided not to poke the bear with her like he tended to do with Keith.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**No i mean its lance texting**

**On keiths phone**

This time, the response was almost immediate.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Is Keith ok?**

“Oh shit.”

Lance hadn’t thought of that.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Oh yeah hes fine!**

Quickly, Lance snapped a picture of a sleeping Keith, still splayed out along the couch and cuddling his pillow while he waited for a blanket.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**[Image sent]**

**Keith is asleep rn and pretty much dead to the world**

**Feel free to use as blackmail. i know i will**

Again, Lance snickered, already forwarding the picture to his own number to do just as he had promised when the phone buzzed again.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Ok, so then why are you using his phone?**

This time, Lance hesitated. He knew he had to respond, but he also didn’t want to explain himself. He felt that if he did, it wouldn't come off as genuine, and that he was up to something or out for recognition or glory. Sure, he loved being praised, but not if he didn't earn it. Plus, if Acxa was anything like Keith, which she repeatedly proved that she _was_ , she would automatically be Suspicious. 

Still, he knew that Keith would need to know that Lance had been on his phone, and that Keith would have found out one way or another. In the end, Lance went through with it and began typing. He had nothing to hide.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Because it looked like u needed someone to talk to?**

**Also i didnt want it to be an actual emergency and u be left all alone when i was right here**

**I know i did a Bad and its a breach of privacy but i wanted to make sure u were ok. I'm leaving the convo open for him to read later**

**But keith just fell asleep and yeah theres no saving him**

The seriousness of this conversation didn’t sit right with Lance, even if it was supposed to mean nothing to anybody else. He needed an outlet, something to diffuse the tension he felt in his chest from invading the sibling’s comradery, but he didn’t know how. At least, until he noticed Acxa’s name.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Omg i just figured out ur contact name and its too freaking cute ashhiehdkgkshd XD**

  
  
  
  


**From Acxa-pella:**

**Oh. Ok. I guess I'll try later then.**

**Wait, what's my name in his phone?**

Lance grinned. Success. 

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Its a pun out of the word a capella**

**I didnt even know keith knew how to make those lol**

The grin faltered. Acxa had brushed him off a little too easily. If she was anything like he was with his own siblings, she had contacted Keith for a reason. Whatever that reason was, Lance needed to make sure it wasn’t serious.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**U sure ur ok? Did u need something from keith?**

Just as he sent the text, Acxa’s response came in, followed quickly by two more.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**His sense of humor confuses me to this day.**

**Much like your ability to text.**

**Nah, it's alright. I just wanted to chill for a bit.**

**Do you know if he's working tomorrow?**

Lance sent two more of his own.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Yeah he is :(**

**But u can still come see him? I'm sure he'd like that :)**

**Also ow. I've been texting longer than uv been alive lil missy! I am a texting master!**

_Bzzz._

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Riiiiight**

Lance snorted.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Ur faith in me wounds my soul T-T**

The amusement fell away to be once again replaced with a sense of paternal instinct. Acxa never asked for anything, so to see her reaching out now made Lance wonder a little too much.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Seriously tho**

**If u wanna see him come see him**

Again, the response was immediate.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**I'll bug him about it later, let him sleep**

Lance frowned at how dismissive Acxa was being, concerned and confused as to why she would bother contacting Keith if she didn’t need anything. Against his better judgement, Lance decided to scroll up through the conversation and glanced around at what had been said before in search of clues as to what might have set Acxa off. What he found instead surprised him.

Simple texts, meaningless texts, joking texts, purposeful texts, single word texts, rambling paragraph texts; so many texts ranging from the sad to the playful, but all around constant communication exposed itself right in Lance’s hands. Conversations about what they were doing right at that moment popped up every other minute, showing just how linked the siblings were even if they were apart most of the time. It was sweet seeing how Keith would describe his day to her, and Acxa would describe hers to him in return. 

This time, though, the last response from Keith had been hours ago. As in, he probably hadn’t even touched his phone since before his third shift. It clicked in that moment; that Acxa just wanted to spend some time with her brother, to take a moment to talk about their day and share their experiences. To openly communicate. If not with anyone else but each other.

Memories of Keith sneaking glances at his phone at work or school or study groups popped up in Lance's mind, always ending in a smile and a quick response. Always, every single time. Because Keith had been doing this for years. _Years_. And they still did it. Together.

Something warm and gooey filled up Lance’s chest and he couldn’t stop the sweet smile that pulled at his lips. It was incredibly endearing to see the relationship Keith had with his sister, and just how much Acxa trusted Keith in return to share it with her. All they wanted was to spend time with each other. That’s all they _ever_ wanted.

Epiphany in mind, Lance found his courage anew and began typing again, emboldened by what he had found.

**To Acxa-pella:**

**Come see him tomorrow**

**I promise u'll have a blast :)**

A moment passed. Then another. And another. Then the phone buzzed, and Lance smiled.

**From Acxa-pella:**

**If you say so.**

  
  
  


-

Needless to say, Keith had been pretty pissed when he found out Lance had used his phone. It took him a while to calm down, the two of them shouting or snipping at one another for a good hour that morning while they got ready for work. Still, seeing Acxa walk into the pool center at Lance’s request did unwind some of the coils bound too tightly in Keith’s chest. The more he thought about it, the more Keith was grateful that Lance had Acxa’s wellbeing in mind, even if it did set Keith’s teeth on edge. He’d never admit it, though. He had a grudge to keep.

As Acxa strode up to greet Keith, her smirk held a sense of genuinity to it that proved just how happy she was to see him as well. It was a sight that Keith adored, and it lifted his mood exponentially. Keith grinned right back at her, flicking some water her way with his foot once she got close enough.

“Boy, don’t even,” Acxa warned. “I will destroy you.”

“Is that a fact?” Keith asked, poising his toes to flick more water her way with an evil look.

Acxa merely crossed her arms, her smirk turning cocky. “You’re on duty. I’m having fun. I can get away with murder.”

“Well damn,” Keith said, lowering his foot to stand properly. “You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you?”

“Mhmm,” Acxa said, smug, then turned on her heel towards the locker rooms to change. “Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Keith called back.

Yeah. He was definitely in a better mood.

Acxa came back a few minutes later in her swimsuit and cover shirt and tracked Keith down at his new post between the pool and the lazy river, choosing to flop down as gracelessly as possible at Keith’s feet in order to splash him from his post at the wall. With her head by his ankles, he retaliated by rubbing his toes along her scalp like a noogie, making Acxa squawk and slap his foot away. Keith nearly lost his balance when she smacked his foot, but he quickly regained his composure, sharing a small laugh with his sister at their fun.

“There’s my favorite musical aid!”

Suddenly, that good mood dropped a few levels. Keith turned a frown right at Lance, who was coming up to his post beside Keith along the separating wall.

“Dude, don’t give me that, you were having fun,” Lance said.

“Key term in the _past_ tense, _Lance_ ,” Keith sassed.

“Watch it, Song,” Lance snipped right back, but his words held no venom in them, only teasing. 

That made it even worse, in Keith’s book.

Lance turned his attention back to Acxa with a blinding smile and a small wave. “How you doing, chika?”

“Pretty good,” Acxa said, and she seemed genuine. Especially with that relaxed grin. “What are you up to lately?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Lance said casually. “World domination via one soaking, wet Keith at a time.”

“How many times do I have to remind you that I know where you sleep.”

“As many times as it takes for you to remember that I also know where _you_ sleep and that _I_ at least have a door with a lock.”

Damn it.

Acxa snickered like the traitorous little sister she was.

“I meant any songs,” Acxa said. “Anything you need my help with?”

“Soon, mi amor,” Lance assured her. “I’ll have more tunes for you to pick apart very soon.” He flicked his grin mischievously between the siblings. “In the meantime, you two are free to goof off as much as you want! The more you goof, the more focused I am on my songs.”

Keith cocked a brow. “Which means you’ll have a better chance of ‘winning’?”

Lance nodded. “Which means I’ll have a better chance of _winning._ ”

“Right,” Keith drolled, uninterested, which Lance did not appreciate.

“How dare!” Lance shouted. “I will beat you, Song! Just you wait!”

“I’m shaking in my shorts,” Keith said flatly, pinching his swim trunks to flap the side of them back and forth for emphasis.

“You should be,” Lance said decisively. 

Keith snorted, unimpressed by Lance’s antics and shook his head, catching Acxa doing the same from the corner of his eye.

“Hey, isn’t your break due?” Lance asked. “Why don’t you go ahead and take it early. I gotcha covered.”

Keith shook his head, his eyes scouting the water dutifully. “I don’t clock out for another fifteen.”

“Then don’t clock out for another fifteen,” Lance said easily. “But a little head start to the locker rooms never hurt anybody.” His grin fell into a more sneaky state. “Plus a little birdy told me the fried mac’n cheese bites are back on the menu. If you hurry, you can grab some before they sell out again.”

… Keith _did_ love fried mac’n cheese bites… 

Eyeing Lance curiously for a moment, Keith weighed his options. Lance often did the same when his family came over and Keith had no problem helping to cover him because Lance still remained vigilant on the job. Sure, he snuck around a bit and smudged his time card when it came to breaks and lunches so that he could ride the water slides, but he still kept his eyes on the water while he played with his niblings. Now, he was giving Keith the same opportunity with Acxa. With a quick look around, Keith began to not so subtly sneak away with Acxa on his heels, and Lance never said a word.

Nobody did, really. Not many people noticed Keith walking around outside of his scheduled posts, mostly because they either didn't know or didn't care. For the rest of the afternoon, the siblings ran amuck around the center with little to no worry of being bothered. Keith got his ma'n cheese bites and shared them with his sister before clocking out officially for his break and raced Acxa down a couple of water slides. After he clocked back in from break, he went to stand close to his post but not quite where he was supposed to be so that he could watch her come flying out of another slide over and over again, then relax in time split between the lazy river and the wave pool. When lunch came around, the two of them shared a root beer float and an extra large chicken tender basket courtesy of his employee discount, but the knowledge that Keith got a sweet treat rather than Lance was simply too much to handle.

"Root beer floats are a blessing and you decide to flaunt it in my face?" Lance joked, throwing in an obnoxious gasp when neither Keith nor Acxa made a big deal of his theatrics and simply stared at him while they sipped the last of their drink. "This means war, Mullet!"

Which, of course, turned into an all out battle. Any time Lance had a chance, he sprayed and splashed and dunked whatever water he could onto Keith, shouting at him something along the lines of ‘honor’ or ‘vengeance’. It was all in good fun until Keith got tired of being snuck up on and went on the defensive. He snatched up one of the kiddy center’s foam squirt-guns and shot Lance right in the face, making the man shriek and run away.

A sense of victory washed over Keith as he watched Lance dramatically flail away from him, but the feeling was short-lived once he turned around to a bucket to the face. Keith stood motionless, dripping enough water that he had to keep his eyes closed to protect them from the chlorine and puffed his cheeks out to try and dry his lips, sending a spray of mist out into the open. When he finally opened his eyes, Acxa was standing before him, a pleased smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye as she rolled the empty bucket between her hands and basked in the glory that was the sound of Lance’s laughter. 

“Something wrong, Keith?” Acxa asked sweetly.

Keith could only stare at her. "You've been hanging out with Pidge too much."

It stayed this way all afternoon. Keith did his best to fight back, but the battle raged on as Acxa and Lance worked together to destroy Keith from then on in an unlikely alliance. For the rest of the day, Keith was doused over and over again by either Lance or Acxa or both of them at the same time. When one distracted, the other deployed, and so on and so forth, all while Keith fought back with his usual, dry charm. It was the only thing dry about him, to be honest. 

"I will end you. I will end you all."

"Eh, you've been saying that for years, Mullet.”

By the end of their shifts, Keith looked like a wet rat, and neither Lance nor Acxa could stop laughing. The sun was going down and the three of them were worn out from the day’s activities, but the good mood kept it from turning sour. When Keith and Lance had clocked out, Acxa followed along as close as ever on the way to the locker rooms to shower, still in just as good a mood as they had been in all afternoon.

“Vendetta,” Keith said flatly, leaving a trail of water in his wake.

“What’s that, brother dearest?” Acxa asked, still smug as she backed into the ladies locker room with some of Keith’s essentials.

“You’re not safe either. I’m just going after him first,” Keith warned, then turned to Lance. “Watch out for your face masks."

Lance squawked. "Don't you touch my face masks, those things are expensive!"

It was sweet, wholesome fun, and Keith couldn’t deny that what had started out as a bad day had ended up turning around. Once the showers started, Keith smiled to himself as he rinsed out the soap from his hair, hiding under the spray of water in the safety of the shower stall. The sight of Acxa’s smile as she got to play, _really_ play, like the kid she was supposed to be- just the memory of it put what Lance would call the Warm and Fuzzies in Keith’s Tummy, and he was irritated that the description fit so well. Still, it did nothing to dampen his mood.

Today had been a good day, and he planned on keeping it that way.

-

“Atten- _HUT!_ ”

Pidge ignored the shout in favor of wrapping up the ceramic cross she had in her hands. Lance, however, immediately abandoned his bubble wrap and stood up into a rigid salute while Keith straightened up on instinct, eyes locked forward until Hunk came bounding in, making a show of the room.

“Alright, men!” Hunk announced as he paced with his hands behind his back like a distinguished gentleman. “Your mission, should you choose it, is to help me and Auntie Sophia search for the elusive baby box in the basement.”

“Pass,” Pidge said flatly, not even bothering to look up from her task. “Auntie asked me to pack and mail all the bible stuff she took down so far, so I’m still working on that.”

“Gotcha,” Hunk said, then looked to the others. “Keith?”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Keith said with a shrug. “Who’s having a baby?”

Immediately, Hunk jumped right back into the roll of a drill sergeant once again. “It is required for an expecting family in need at church and they must have it by Sunday service.” He stopped to turn sharply in Lance’s direction and raised his voice to a booming roar. “Do you accept?”

“Sir, yes sir!” Lance shouted, then threw out his salute with a dramatic flair and began running in place in efforts to show his readiness.

Keith merely watched, deadpan and a bit miffed. “If this were a real military operation you’d have failed discipline at least three different times already.”

“Can’t hear you mullet, I’m in the zone!” Lance said. “Ready to go, ready to brawl, ready to fight off whatever crawls beneath our feet!”

“Great! Because you’re gonna need it,” Hunk said, walking to the basement door. “We managed to get a lot done but there’s still more down in there. The place is filled with boxes and it’s pretty much an obstacle course down there.” He opened the door to the basement and waved halfheartedly in presentation. “Have fun.”

_“HA!”_

Of course Pidge had another reason to skip.

Lance stopped running in place to give Hunk an accusing, almost offended glare. "Wait, you're not helping?"

"Oh no, I'm helping," Hunk said. "I just wanted to watch you get lost in a sea of boxes first."

The glare dropped to an immediate pout. " _Worst_ best friend."

"I think you mispronounced 'greatest'."

" _Worst_ greatest friend."

"You know what, that's an improvement, I'll take my promotion,” Hunk said, then swung his hand forward to the open door. “Now onward!"

"TO _GLORY!_ " Lance screamed his battle cry all the way down the stairs, leaving Hunk and Keith alone on the main floor to stare at each other in either bemusement or irritation. It was unclear who was who, but nevertheless, the two shook it off and made their way down the stairs into the basement, where they found Lance gaping at a literal wall of boxes. “Dude, you weren’t kidding.”

“Nope,” Hunk said, popping the P. “Auntie and I managed to get about a fourth of it out of the way, and some of it is just sitting there waiting to be mailed or picked up.” He paused a moment to motion to a section of boxes that had been lined and stacked up along one part of the wall before splaying his fingers out to broadcast the entirety of the task ahead. “But for the most part, all of this has been untouched.

“This is gonna take a while,” Keith muttered, arms crossed and already tired. “Is the box at least labeled?”

“If it _is,_ there’s a fifty-fifty chance it’s written in spanish,” Hunk answered. “And there may be more than one.”

“Great,” Keith said flatly.

“Look for bebé,” Lance said, eyes still scanning the room. “If it’s written down it’ll probably be something like paños de bebé, juguetes de bebé, mantas de bebé, stuff like that. But the key word will be bebé.”

“Got it,” Keith said, trying to ignore the way Lance’s voice changed when he switched languages by diving headfirst into the ocean of cardboard. “Let’s get to work.”

Things worked slowly for a while after that. The three split up around the room and tried to dig around without toppling over anything precariously stacked. It moved at a snail’s pace, mainly because the boxes needed to be taken down and inspected one at a time, and that wasn’t fast enough for Lance.

After about thirty minutes, Lance crawled into the pile of memories through a small opening between boxes and quite literally slithered around through it all like an actual obstacle course. He managed to find two boxes that way, and with them being buried in the back, Lance had to work to carefully unstack the massive blocks in order to get out alive. The tediousness of it bothered Lance, but then, of course, he found another way around it.

Keith felt a chill run up his spine as he picked up the third retrieved baby box and handed it to Hunk to carry upstairs. It was uncomfortable in the room, for some reason, and Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on why. That is, until he heard the snicker.

Whipping around, Keith searched the room for any sign of Lance, and after a minute, found a set of eyes peeking through a small window between boxes. Keith narrowed his eyes at them, not liking the way they sparkled with mischief and crinkled into an unseen smirk. Lance was up to something, and Keith knew it. So when he was shot in the shoulder with a foam nerf bullet, Keith was only somewhat surprised.

Lance ducked back into his fortress of cardboard, giggling like a madman and scurrying around behind what looked to be a fort he had built. A few seconds later, Keith was shot again in the side, and Lance was snickering all the more.

“ _Lance,_ ” Keith warned, but it was all he could get out before something came flying out over the top of Lance’s fort wall. A nerf gun clattered to the ground at Keith’s feet, causing him to step back in surprise. “ _Lance!_ ”

“What? It didn’t hit you,” Lance said, popping up in another window. “Now fight me like a man!”

“How am I supposed to do that when you are a _child?”_ Keith retorted, making Lance gasp.

“How _dare!_ ” Lance shot three more nerf bullets at Keith before ducking back down into his haven, hitting Keith square in the chest. 

Keith frowned down at the toy gun on the floor. “Where did you even get these?”

“Dude, have you looked around? I wouldn’t be surprised to find some mammoth bones in here,” Lance said, unseen as he moved around behind his fort. “Now stop stalling or admit defeat and claim that I am the superior sniper.”

“Like hell,” Keith said, then went to snatch up his gun and aim for where he believed Lance’s voice had come from. Three bullets, all in the same direction, bounced right off of a wall and landed on the floor.

When Lance stood up and stared at them from the other side of the room, he couldn’t help but be amazed. “Dude.”

“Shut up!” Keith whipped around to fire at Lance, but the boy was too quick for him and dropped down behind his fortress again. “How is that fair?”

“Bright mind and intellect reinforcing my strategy?” Lance said, his voice moving behind the boxes. “Not my fault you didn’t plan ahead, Mullet!”

Keith ran a line of bullets across another wall of boxes, hoping to startle Lance upright again, but his aim was just so tragic that some of the nerf bullets didn’t even reach a box.

“I almost feel _bad!”_ Lance said, showing himself again. “I had no idea you couldn’t shoot.”

“I can shoot!” Keith had been waiting for this moment, immediately locking onto Lance and firing. It would have been spot on if he hadn’t run out of bullets. “OH, COME ON.”

Lance dropped down behind the boxes again, but this time to fall over laughing. While he was distracted, Keith rushed forward to gather up as many bullets from the floor as possible to begin stuffing them in his gun and pockets, stashing away as much as possible when Hunk finally came back.

“Why is Lance dying?” Hunk asked, making it to the ground floor. 

Keith whirled around to find Hunk standing with his arms crossed, confused as to why Keith was stuffing nerf products onto his person while Lance tried to get something other than laughter out of his mouth.

“Keith can’t shoot,” Lance wheezed. “This is the greatest day of my life!”

“You started a nerf battle _without_ me?” Hunk asked, accusingly. “I’m hurt.”

Lance instantly stood up, his eyes bright and excited as his smile as he held up yet another nerf gun. “Hunk! Buddy! Come be my backup!”

“Why should he back you up? You already have the advantage,” Keith groused. “And you completely forgot about Hunk until _after_ you started the game. How’s that for loyalty?”

“Because he’s my best buddy!” Lance snapped back, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

“He’s got a point,” Hunk sighed, his hand already leisurely reaching out for the nerf gun and gingerly taking it with a sense of nonchalance. He turned slightly and smiled at Keith, then immediately shot Lance in the head and shoulders probably around five or six times before Lance managed to run away screaming. “You forgot about me, buddy.”

“You’ve turned my best friend against me!” Lance cried in disbelief. "What did I ever do to you?”

Keith leveled his restocked gun in search of his target. “Remember how you and Acxa ganged up on me yesterday?”

“WE WON THAT BATTLE.”

“And now I’ll win this war.”

With Hunk on his side, Keith managed to take Lance down in just under an hour. The three of them whooped and hollered and screamed battle cries as the war raged on, spilling out laughter and joy and much too much competitiveness. Lance put up a good fight and managed to maintain his fort with lots of screaming and sneaking and sleuthing, hiding behind or between cardboard in the smallest of spaces so as to not be shot and defeated. In the end, however, Hunk and Keith worked together to flank Lance, cornering him into a fraction of the fort he once owned and riddling him with nerf bullets. As the two of them stood around victorious, Lance writhed on the floor with exaggerated death moans.

"Hunk!” Lance rattled, holding his hand up to the sky before wheezing out his last breath. _“Avenge me."_

Without a word, Hunk shot Keith without looking while the both of them were busy watching Lance ‘die.’ The foam bounced off of his forehead and sent Keith into a sputtering mess.

"Hunk!" Keith cried, earning a shrug.

"Sorry, dude. I had to win." That got a squawk from Lance, making Hunk change his tune fairly quickly. "And, you know. Bro code."

Lance nodded curtly. “Damn right, bro!”

“I gotchu, bro.”

“Bro!”

Keith sighed heavily and turned to leave the room without another word.

-

Lance had insisted on driving this time, but only because he was more used to transporting Sophia’s wheelchair than Keith was. At first, Keith was a little insulted that Lance didn’t believe Keith was capable of handling it alone, but as each issue rose up, Keith understood what it was that Lance had concerns over. 

When they pulled up into a handicapped parking space, Keith had to hop out of the car in order to push a handful of abandoned shopping carts out of the stripped sections for the ramp to come out without issue. About half of the carts had gone wayward and rolled too close to the parking space, threatening to either block the spot or dent the car, and Keith huffed to himself as he gathered them all up and rolled them into the cart-return just two spaces over. With that done, Lance was easily able to finish parking, and Keith had to admit that it felt less odd to have Lance be the one who used what he had christened his “cheat sheet” than if Keith had tried by himself. 

The troubles didn’t stop there, however, because when they wheeled inside, Keith realized that he would have been short handed if he had come with Sophia alone. With Miss Sophia unable to stand for more than a few seconds, Keith wouldn’t have been able to push both her and the shopping basket or trolley through the store. True, Sophia could have rolled herself, but unless she had stored up her energy, this never would have worked. Without her strength, she would have been much slower, and most likely would have worn herself out before they were even finished. 

There were the usual motorized cart available for use, but Keith doubted that Miss Sophia would be able to get into it when she already had to use her own. Not only that, but then she would have to put her wheelchair back into the car until she could return to it. A second option was a manual wheelchair that sat alone beside the line of motorized carts with a basket welded onto it. When Keith went to inspect it for his own curiosity, the damn thing was too heavy even for _him_ , and the basket had to be lifted up vertically before she could sit down in it, effectively trapping her inside the seat until she had finished shopping unless she wanted to dump out whatever contents she had searched for.

All of it was useless. Completely and utterly useless for any wheelchair bound individual unless it was a temporary injury, or they walked in with a crutch of some sort. Unless she used a handbasket, not a single one of the “handicapped carts” were available to Miss Sophia. Keith scowled at this discovery as he pulled out a trolley, but Lance and Sophia went on without missing a step.

“You get used to it,” Lance assured him. “Despite popular belief, this world isn’t very handicap friendly.”

That only served to annoy Keith further. Miss Sophia was truly one of the kindest people he had ever met, and the idea that she had to struggle with simple things such as shopping irritated him to an unreasonable level.

“Aren’t there laws for this?” Keith asked.

“Yes,” Miss Sophia said. “But they’re not always helpful. They’re doing their best.”

“To an extent,” Lance said. “There’s room for improvement.”

“I’ll say,” Keith grumbled. 

Lance shrugged. “People don’t have to deal with it, so they don’t think about it.” He looked over to Keith. “You didn’t until today.”

Keith pressed his lips into a tight line, his irritation rising in the light of Lance’s correct accusation. A thought occurred to him and he turned to Miss Sophia. “Please tell me that’s the worst of it?”

A dark laugh escaped Lance and Sophia had to smack at his arm for him to keep from spewing out toxic words. “Like I said; there’s room for improvement.”

A furrow deepened over Keith’s brow. “Like what?” he asked, frowning harder.

Lance took in a breath to calm himself, already on alert over himself after Sophia’s warning. “Automatic doors, narrow aisles, high shelves, low shelves,” he listed. “Public bathrooms are probably the worst, though.”

“Oh, good Lord,” Sophia sighed, actually rolling her eyes in agreement.

“What’s wrong with bathrooms?” Keith asked, leaning his crossed arms over the handle of his cart as they slowly made their way towards the back of the building. “Is something wrong with the handicap stall?”

“What’s _not_ wrong with it?” Lance scoffed. “If it’s not being used by some asshole who wants more space, then you have to worry about moving from chair to seat without falling over or messing up your clothes.” He cocked a brow to Keith. “That is _if_ you can actually get into the bathroom itself in the first place.”

That stopped Keith cold, confusion taking over entirely, and he cocked a brow to Lance. “What do you mean?”

“Unless it’s an open walkway, it’s difficult to swing open the door to get into the bathroom, especially with the privacy wall in the way.” Lance slowed to a stop in the mulch section and moved into Sophia’s line of sight, turning to face Keith. “Family bathrooms are our best bet because they’re private and have plenty of room, but those aren’t always available. So when that happens, moms with toddlers end up using the handicap stall, too.”

“Don’t be too hard on the kids, mijo, mothers need all the help they can get.” Miss Sophia quirked her lips into a small frown. “Really, the only thing I need in there is the stability handle so that I can get up and down, but the handicap stall is the only one with it. That and the space to park my chair.”

“I don’t understand why they wouldn’t do handicap buttons with every door, though,” Keith said, his frown growing with every second. “I mean, they have them for the front, why not the bathrooms too?”

“It’s only law for the entrance and exits,” Sophia said. “Nobody thinks to put them anywhere else, sadly.” 

Lance let out a tired hum, crossing his arms with a shrug. “Automatic doors are a luxury that only public places can afford.”

“Well, yeah,” Keith said. “Why would you need one in your house?”

“Lemme ask you this,” Lance held his gaze with an unnerving seriousness to it. “Have you ever seen an automatic door at a doctor’s office before?”

“What, you mean like Care Now?” Keith asked, but Lance shook his head.

“Clinics,” he specified. “Like your dermatologist or your family doctor.”

Keith blinked, once again confused. “It’s a doctor’s office, why wouldn’t it have one?”

“Because it’s a privately owned or rented office that nine times out of ten wasn’t built specifically for clinics in mind before they were sold, so it slips past the law and anyone else who forgets about the handicapped,” Lance explained evenly, his expression unchanged. He wasn’t angry, just… resigned.

That couldn’t have been right, though, because it just didn’t make sense. It was a doctor’s office, meant for people like Sophia to come in at any time. The more he thought about it, though, the more Keith couldn’t remember if he had ever seen that familiar, blue button posted up in front of his pediatrician. Nor his dentist, optometrist or any of the other general practitioners that he had encountered over the years. It wasn’t that he didn’t remember it, it was that he had never even considered that it would be there in the first place, and that… that bothered him more than the revelation.

Guilty, Keith lowered his head, frowning in both frustration and a little bit of shame. “That’s… really messed up.”

“And not always intentional,” Miss Sophia insisted. “It’s not an everyday problem; you can’t blame them for not knowing.”

“Yeah, but they see it enough with their patients, so they should know better than anyone.” 

Lance was irritated, and he had no patience for the incompetence of doctors who he felt should be more considerate in general. As Miss Sophia lowered her head, however, Lance finally heard the malice in his voice. He looked over to find Keith just as uncomfortable, lost in thought while looking to the floor for answers that it seemed he wasn’t able to find. It wasn’t until that moment, seeing Keith’s upset behavior, that Lance realized he may have come across as accusing. Especially when he knew just how passionate he could be about unfair things such as these against his beloved aunt.

“Sorry,” Lance murmured, feeling guilty all of the sudden. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or go on a tangent about this. It just sort of… happened.”

Keith shook his head, pensive. “I can see why it would bother you.” He turned to Sophia with little apprehension. “It can’t be easy to lose so much independance either.”

An odd demeanor came over Lance in that moment. Blue eyes widened, his lips parted, and for once, Lance had nothing to say because his brain had shorted out for a second. His expression changed into something involuntary, something mixed with shock and curiosity. Lance looked like he hadn’t considered this. Because he hadn’t.

Sophia, for her credit, had remained quiet as well. Her own eyes lowered for a moment as she considered her response, choosing her words carefully in order to conceal her emotions, despite an obvious change in her attitude. It was such a switch that it left Lance speechless, and he watched in awe as his aunt slowly raised her eyes with a sad yet sophisticated lift of her chin.

“Not everyone can handle it,” Sophia said evenly.

Keith nodded in understanding and said no more, but Lance was a shell of himself filled to the brim with wild emotions. Guilt and despair and sadness swirled around inside of him the longer he thought about Sophia’s answer. There were too many negative emotions. Shame outnumbered them all, berating Lance for never even considering the idea, and suddenly, he needed to get out of there.

“Phew,” Lance said with a stretch, turning away to draw it out as he walked away. “All this bathroom talk made me need to _go.”_

A wrinkle marred Keith’s pretty nose when he turned to Lance. “You don’t need to share that, dude.”

“Sharing is caring, Keithy,” Lance said, throwing a wide grin over his shoulder. It didn’t last long, vanished almost immediately after turning back around, in fact. He wasn’t feeling all too smiley anymore, and he only had himself to blame for it.

Guess he can understand why doctors miss the obvious now.

-

Keith hadn’t wasted much time getting down to business after Lance left. He quickly gathered up all of the mulch that the garden would need and flopped them down onto the trolley, leaving plenty of room for Miss Sophia’s flower picks. The two of them had leisurely crawled through the vast selection, carefully going over each and every plant for consideration. Keith offered his advice here and there, but he mostly left the decision to Miss Sophia, his _client_ , which did not go unnoticed.

“Why don’t you pick, baby?” she asked him.

Keith offered a polite smile as he set down a pot of poppies. “It’s your garden; you should decide.”

“It’s mine for now, but when I leave, it’s going to belong to the next homeowner,” Sophia corrected, giving him a sly grin. “And between you and me, I’m hoping it’ll be someone that I _know_.”

A flicker of something dangerous sparked within Keith’s chest and he looked to her with wide, calculating eyes. Sophia, in turn, held his gaze with a confident smile of her own, twisting the dangerous feeling the longer she watched him.

“Go on, baby,” she whispered. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Keith swallowed, looking away to try and save himself, but the feeling just wouldn’t go away. It was annoying, but its persistence chipped away at his resolve, and finally, he allowed it to reach him. Hope, he acknowledged. Hope, and overwhelming excitement.

Slowly, Keith licked his lips and decided to test the waters.

“To be honest, I don't know the first thing about flowers. The garden would be my little sister's,” Keith finally confessed. “She’s always wanted one.”

“Really?” Sophia asked, eyes alight. “What else does she want?” 

Slowly, ever so slowly, the corners of Keith's lips tilted upward as he thought back to every memory he had with his sister when talking about their future home.

"She wanted stairs so she could slide down the banister," Keith said slowly, cautious. "And she wants her own room. A space room."

"Oh my goodness, a _space_ room?" Sophia chuckled to herself as her mind wandered to try and envision it. "She's going to need a lot of stars. Maybe some twinkle lights?"

The tilt on his lips lengthened. "And purple walls."

"Oh, how fun!" Miss Sophia giggled. "I bet you'll make this the best room Acxa has ever had." Whatever attempt of a smile Keith was wearing wilted back into something polite, and he nodded quietly to Sophia. Her smile dimmed from glee to understanding once she saw it. "Or perhaps it'll be the _only_ room she's ever had?"

Keith’s shoulders dropped when he realized his slip, but at this point, he couldn’t find a reason to hide the truth anymore. Miss Sophia knew of their circumstances, and so far, she had proven to want to help them. Even if she ended up turning her back on them in the long run, it wasn’t like she could use this information against him or his sister. Besides, it was just one person, and that one person just happened to be Miss Sophia. With that in mind, Keith turned back to her and opened up.

“It’s been a long time since someone has been able to keep a promise to her, and this…” Keith slid his eyes away, hiding in his memories of a warm, spring day in an open field. “A house is something that we’ve been talking about since we were kids.” He gently ran his finger over a poppy, giving the flower his attention rather than maintaining eye contact while he reminisced. “Our own space, our own friends, our backyard, our rooms, our staircase.” Keith lowered his eyes and took a moment to himself, trying to find a better way to explain without having to expose too much and finding it difficult. "Acxa has never had her own room before. None of her own space or her own things… With a house, I can change that. I can finally give her what no one else could."

Miss Sophia hummed in understanding, but she leaned forward with something more in her tone. "And maybe get something for yourself, too?"

Confusion didn’t settle over Keith right away. At first, the reaction was nothing, because it didn’t register in Keith’s mind. When it did, he turned a queer look to the woman, finding a soft smile.

"Oh, come now, baby," Sophia said. "You can't fool me. When was the last time you had something for yourself?"

Keith shook his head, a slight shrug to his shoulders as he brushed the question off. “School. I’ve got my music, and my car when my dorm room wasn’t available.”

“Oh, I remember,” Sophia said, her voice a little flat with irritation, but she went on nonetheless. “But you never found any peace in your dorm or car, and your music is also a source of stress when it's turned into a class project.” She leaned forward in her chair, locking eyes with Keith. “I’m talking about something _just_ for you. No underlying need for anyone else to depend on it, no one else barging into your space, it’s simply yours and yours alone.”

Again, Keith remained silent as his realizations washed over him. He couldn’t come up with a single answer for her. No matter how hard he tried or how long he thought, Keith always connected his actions to someone else. Always something for someone else. Something that was _not_ for _himself_.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Sophia nodded, satisfied with her decision. "We're going to make this house a place worthy of being called your home. I guarantee it.” She swatted lightly at his pant leg, gaining his attention before turning her chair. “Come. You can pick out the deck stuff!"

Keith watched the woman with open amazement. Amazement and confusion, really; seeing as Miss Sophia always tended to surprise him with her actions. After a moment, he shook his head and heaved the trolley around to follow along behind Sophia. He never even noticed Lance leaning against the end of the aisle watching Keith leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally see Lance and Acxa's relationship as Deadpool and Yukio's from this chapter on and you can't change my mind. It's even more fun to think about if you imagine Keith as Megasonic Teenage Warhead XD
> 
> Ok SO: originally half of this was supposed to be part of the last chapter but then it would have been too long, so I cut it. Then it was too short on its own and I had to fill it in with extra stuff and had to scramble to write before the deadline Thursday. So I padded it with ALL THE FLUFF (that still pushed the story forward) as a gift of extra promised fluff to both me and you and ended up with a chapter that’s still much too long and is probably longer than the one I had cut down before but I don’t wanna cut it again and that only means more reading for you SO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.
> 
> Also, as a former wheelchair user myself, I can 100% assure you that these struggles are real and bathrooms are the bane of my existence. Disclaimer, I’m not shaming anyone for anything (except my old job, screw that place and their blatant disability shaming I shoulda sued), but if I can point some stuff out, then maybe I can reach someone somewhere who can maybe, possibly, hopefully fix one or two of these issues. Maybe. I’m doing better now after surgery and a LOT of physical therapy, but this was my reality for YEARS.
> 
> *hops off soap box* Ok, I’m good.
> 
> Real quick, show of hands: should I make a Twitter for my stories? I'm so bad with updating social media that I doubt I would use it much but also, who doesn't like finding stories on Twitter?
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love talking with you guys :)


	19. Kitty Cat Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we have a pet?”
> 
> “A what?”
> 
> “A pet. For our house.”
> 
> “Why do you want a pet?”
> 
> “TV does.”
> 
> “You’ve gotta have a better reason than that.”
> 
> “Okay, then, I think it would be cool to have, like, a puppy or something. We’ll have the yard for it.”
> 
> “... I never really thought about it.”
> 
> “So… is that a no?”
> 
> “No… No. Let’s have a pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry PT ran longer and tougher than usual today and when I got home I took a nap to recharge and when I woke up HELLO IT'S 3AM WHAT? So yeah, today's chapter is a little late, I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> Have some fluff as penance

**-**

[ **Kitty Cat Dance** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaA_cs4WZHM)

**Some YouTube Monstrosity from my childhood that I'm implementing back onto you once again.**

**-**

Lance smiled softly at the sight of his aunt with Acxa on the couch. The girl had been invited over on Sophia’s request, the excuse being that she needed help picking out the flowers for her garden as Keith was absolutely of no help in this decision. Gardening had been pushed back a week for this to happen, hiding behind the excuse of needing to power wash the house before it was repainted so as not to raise anyone’s suspicions, but Lance knew. Having heard the conversation that Sophia and Keith had had at the nursery, Lance believed the made up excuse to a point.

Now, while he and the others worked outside, his aunt and friend stayed inside in the cool to beautify the house. Both Sophia and Acxa crouched over Keith tablet, excited at the list of flowers that was slowly growing longer and longer the more that they looked, and all Lance could feel was a warm, gooey mush in his gut at the sight of them. It was too much, too sweet, and highly annoying. Lance wanted to hate the idea. Wanted to deny ever letting it happen, wanted to keep it from becoming a reality, but seeing Acxa actually light up at something for once crushed those petty feelings before they could even become something worth mentioning. Plus, what kind of a monster would he be if he tried to keep a little girl from growing up in a sturdy home. Specifically one that he personally knew would be a great one to grow up in.

Begrudgingly, Lance turned away from the idea of keeping Keith away from his home. At this point, it was too late anyways thanks to the man crashing on Lance’s couch. It was a moot point, and Lance knew it. He knew it from the start, but that didn’t make accepting his defeat any better. It was Acxa that softened the blow. Acxa, and the smile his aunt wore as she bonded with the young girl over her home. She was happy. So very happy.

And that was enough for Lance to be happy as well.

-

Keith finally took his attention away from Lance when he turned away from Acxa and Sophia through the window. He knew for a fact that Lance would never hurt anyone, let alone a little girl, but the protective instincts inside of Keith would override his brain from time to time and he simply couldn’t help but to be on edge.

When Miss Sophia had suggested that he bring Acxa over to help pick out the garden, Keith nearly had an anxiety attack at the very thought of it. Exposing Acxa to the real world was one thing, but showing her off to his house mates was something entirely different. They were too close, too invasive, too dangerous. It wasn't until Miss Sophia began imagining Acxa around the house out loud that Keith began to relax. Small observations spoken aloud, things like asking if the handrail to the stairs should be polished so that Acxa could slide down them better, or if she would like a porch swing on the front or back porch. It wasn't until Sophia put the idea of Acxa in the house in Keith's head that he finally realized that she would eventually need to be  _ in  _ the house if he intended to buy it for her.

So he relented. And so far, it's worked out well enough.

The others seemed to have picked up on his nerves beforehand, and thankfully, they didn't make a big fuss over it. Lance kept his mouth shut for once, Pidge agreed to keep Acxa’s face off camera for privacy’s sake and Hunk had sat down with Keith beforehand to go over his plans for dinner in hopes of making something that Acxa would thoroughly enjoy. 

When she finally arrived, they welcomed his sister with smiles and open arms, but kept their distance and didn’t hover like Keith did. The poor guy looked so stiff and ragged as he walked half a step away from her that it made Acxa just as nervous, and they were both pretty much silent while they walked up the driveway. Thankfully, Sophia was more than happy to see her little friend again and hurried Acxa inside for some lemonade and cookies while they went over their choices for flowers. Hunk holed himself up inside to begin cooking while Pidge set herself up on the porch, turned away from the wide, clear front window showcasing the living room so that Acxa could see out, and Keith could see in, keeping her camera ready for any and all action on the outside of the house. She didn’t have to wait long, because Lance snagged Keith with an arm around the neck and challenged him to a race to clear up the last of the brush around the yard, and they’ve been doing so ever since.

That was over an hour ago, and Keith still couldn’t stop looking into the window on the front porch to check in.

“You’re never going to win if you keep getting distracted,” Pidge called with little enthusiasm.

“Don’t give him any ideas, I’m winning here!” Lance piped right back.

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that what you’re doing?”

Lance paused long enough to glare at her, still bent over from furiously yanking at some stubborn weeds that were stuck in the middle of the yard. The same weeds he had been struggling with for the past fifteen minutes.

“I don’t need your sass, young lady,” Lance said.

“Fuck you, I’m a tank,” Pidge scoffed.

“Tanks don’t sit around and watch others do the work.” Lance’s expression grew dark with an evil grin. “You’re a  _ Lady _ .”

That got  _ quite _ the reaction. Pidge’s eyes immediately widened for a split second before they narrowed into a glare and she stood up from her seat on the porch, shoulders back and feet apart in a fighting stance.

“How dare you,” Pidge said lowly. 

“What was that, my Lady?” Lance asked, obnoxiously putting a hand to his ear and raising his voice. “Have I offended thee?”

Immediately, Pidge hopped down from the porch, forgoing the temporary ramp and tossed the camera into Keith’s hands, never taking her eyes off of her target. “Take this; don’t break it.”

Keith just barely managed to catch the camera with far too much fumbling, but he did end up pointing the camera in the right direction just as Pidge made her way to Lance and pointed a finger into his smug face.

“You, sir, are a fool!” she said, then reached her hand back behind her expectantly, still not looking away from Lance. “Keith! I need a glove!” A second later, Keith’s work glove smacked into the back of Pidge’s shoulder and she hastily picked it up from the ground to slap it over Lance’s cheek. “You have disgraced my honor. I challenge you to a duel!”

Just as quickly, Lance scrambled to take off his dirt covered gloves to return the favor, but Pidge jumped back to keep out of the way. “Ew, dude, gross, don’t hit me with your dirty gloves.”

“Well what do you expect? I gotta hit you somehow.”

“Too late, the moment’s gone.”

“But I haven’t accepted!”

“Which means you forfeit.” Pidge pointed down to her feet, toes pointed up for effect. “Grovel, nave.”

“What?”

“Do it or I’ll replace your entire collection of digital videos in your library with every Dora the Explorer episode or special ever made.” Her eyes gleamed with danger. " _ Including _ the live action film."

Lance’s expression actually morphed into true disgust, horror lighting his eyes at the thought of having such a terrible example of his language tainting his laptop. “You wouldn’t.”

“We both know I would,” Pidge said, voice even and eyes smug. Victorious.

In a grand gesture, Lance swooped his arm high then low into a deep bow that easily melted into a kneel, lowering his head to his friend with a boastful voice. “Oh, dear Lady Knight! Forgive this poor jester and his foolish ways!”

“What _ is it _ with these guys and medieval speech?” Keith muttered to himself.

Pidge went on, oblivious to Keith's ponderings as she placed a light pat on Lance's head. "How can I punish a fool who knows no better?" Her voice was as patronizing as her face. "Rise and find entertainment in your crayola wax collection. Maybe you can make me a pretty little picture of how you hope to grow up to be like me some day."

" _ Oh _ , one could only  _ hope _ ," Lance said with a wide grin and a laugh on his lips. Soon enough, Pidge began snickering as well, and the two friends fell into a small fit of laughter. 

Keith watched on from the sidelines, still filming, still slightly confused, but compliant nonetheless. These people were  _ so weird. _

Not long after that madness, Allura showed up with the power washer in her truck. They still had a little ways to go to clean up the rest of the debris, so she pitched in with the spare wheelbarrows that had been left behind at Sophie's home. That's where it all fell apart.

It started small, putting the dead plants and rocks into the wheelbarrow like they were supposed to, but of course, someone (Lance) said something about how he could find a way to make them more fun. Then someone (Allura) said something about their wheelbarrow surfing. All the while, someone (Pidge) edged on the idea of a demonstration while someone else (Keith) was shaking his head and sighing in the distance.

So that's how Keith ended up stabilizing himself with one foot in the bucket and one foot on the edge, arms out like a surfer for balance while Allura raced behind him pushing the wheelbarrow as smoothly as she could to keep him from falling. Lance watched in amazement at how effortlessly Keith glided around the lot and immediately began bouncing on his toes like a child.

"You  _ gotta _ let me try it!" Lance said, visibly gleeful at the very thought alone. He scurried over to the wheelbarrow as soon as Allura pulled it to a stop and tried to wave Keith out of the bucket. "Move, move, move, my turn!"

"I don't think-"

"Shoo!" Lance yanked on Keith's shirt and scrambled up into the bucket, freezing only when the wheelbarrow wobbled under his weight. Once it settled, however, Lance straightened back up and pointed to the sky with a victorious grin. “Onward, noble steed!”

Keith turned his head directly to the camera and spoke with a flat expression. “I want it to go on record that I advised him against this.”

Allura nodded. “Always cover the legal route.”

They tried lifting the back of the wheelbarrow and walking a few steps. Lance demanded speed. Three steps later and Lance fell out of the wheelbarrow.

“And this is why we always cover the legal route," Allura sighed while Pidge nearly died of laughter.

Keith rolled his eyes and spun around to trudge back to the truck.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.”

-

One band aid and a heap of embarrassment later, the team was just about finished with their chores. Allura had already begun power blasting water along one side of the house while Keith picked up the last remaining stragglers at the other side. There was a definitive difference between the washed and unwashed parts of the house and it absolutely fascinated Pidge and Lance, so they ended up following behind Allura while Keith worked on his own. Just how he liked it.

Keith worked diligently to remove what looked like years of forgotten trash that strangers had probably thrown in the street or over the fence and had been blown into hiding by the wind. To make it worse, the house had a naturally created trench made from animals and weather dug out along the edge of the house's base, making it a magnet for garbage. It wasn't uncommon in houses this old but it certainly was annoying, especially when people threw their trash into a sweet old lady's house like Miss Sophia’s. Keith glowered at the clumped up papers that had melted into unrecognition from rain and stuffed them into his trash bag. Some people were just so inconsiderate. 

The half-shovel Keith used scraped and hissed along the dirt with every scoop of trash he picked up, taking the time to pick out the garbage from the dirt off of his tool before dropping the sand back into place. The sound was normal, regular, consistent. But then it wasn't. 

Keith paused a moment, confused when the sound of his shovel made a new sound. It was smaller, and unmoving. He picked it up, looked at it, but found nothing. When he put it back down to the dirt, the sound happened again, and Keith's eyes widened, locking onto the source and freezing in place. In fact, he stayed like this for close to five minutes before Allura came around the corner of the porch and noticed his immobility. 

"What's wrong?" Allura asked, pointing the power washer down to the ground to come up behind him. "Are you alright?"

Keith said nothing, did nothing. He just stood there, eyes wide and staring. The others followed behind Allura, watching curiously as she stepped up to Keith. 

"Keith-" She stopped short when Keith grabbed the nozzle of the power washer and pointed it away from the base of the house, still frozen in place and never taking his eyes off of what he had found. "Keith?"

Again, Keith did nothing for a moment, too stunned to do anything otherwise. Then slowly, so very slowly, Keith knelt down. The shovel hissed against the ground, but one look at the metal proved that to be false. The shovel wasn't making any sound, the hiss was coming from the trench. 

When Keith finally made it down to one knee, he carefully lifted an overturned cardboard box that concealed a small hole in the lattice work under the old porch. The hissing sound came out again, and Allura's eyes widened at the sight of a mother cat with four tiny, barely week old kittens suckling at her tummy. Her ears were pressed back, eyes wide and hackles raised but unable to move with her children mid-feed. Just like Keith, everyone was speechless.

“Oh my gosh.”

“It’s Blossom.”

“She had her kittens!”

Not one of them rose their voice above a whisper in fear of harming the babies with their volume. It was an unspoken and useless decision that was unanimously agreed upon immediately, to the point where the whole lot of them had stopped speaking in Keith’s example. Slowly, Lance and Pidge stepped up closer to get a better look, but Keith held his arm out, silently demanding space for the terrified mother.

“Let’s not scare her further,” Allura agreed, taking a slow step back.

“I’ll go let the neighbors know we found their cat,” Lance said, then turned on his heel and left.

Pidge, on the other hand, stepped off to the other side and climbed up onto the porch without a word. The kittens weren’t exactly underneath where the hole in the lattice work was, but if Pidge were to lean over and point the camera at an angle, then she could get a clear cut view of the newborns without crowding the mother’s space too much. Even without the viewers in mind, the film was gold, and she wanted to get as much of it as possible.

Keith hardly noticed anyone else as his eyes were still glued onto the tiny bit of fur that he had first spotted after he heard the strange hissing. He had been terrified of finding a dead cat after remembering Miss Sophia’s warnings of the missing feline, but now he had an entirely new fear that trumped the old one anew. More than anything, Keith was scared to  _ move _ . He didn’t want to accidentally hurt the mother or these tiny creatures who could be easily crushed under his boot. He didn’t want to spook the mom away into abandoning her kittens, leaving the defenseless babes on their own. He didn’t even want to breathe on them in case something in his giant, adult body could infect and harm these newborn babies. He didn’t want any of that. Because  _ Babies _ .

So he sat. Stiff as a board and uncaring for the ache in his back from crouching for so long. He was so focused on the cats that he didn’t even notice the others coming through until Hunk actually squealed a high pitched coo from up on the porch.

“Oh my gosh, they’re precious!” Hunk said, his voice high but quiet like the others, automatically joining in on the idea that silence was best for the small, furry family.

Behind him, Sophia and Acxa came into view at Pidge’s insistent waving, and their faces visibly changed for the better once they saw what the commotion was on her camera.

“ _ There _ you are, momma,” Miss Sophia said with an audible smile. “We had wondered where you’d gone.”

Acxa, much like Keith, stared on in silence with wide, awestruck eyes. She bunched her hands into fists and held them close to her, very aware of her body and how it might help or hurt the situation and choosing to be as small as possible so as not to cause trouble. Momma cat was still upset with the humans around her, bound to the porch or not, and Acxa could see that clearly for herself. Just like Keith, she wanted to protect these precious fluffs more than anything. Just like Keith, she did all she could to prove that. Because just like Keith, she was immediately and wholeheartedly  _ smitten. _

“Blossom!”

The entire crew turned to find the neighbor rushing over with a look of relief that covered her entire body rather than just her face. She slowed down as she drew near, kneeling down beside Keith almost as carefully as he did and smiled down to her pet, reaching out carefully to rub Momma behind the ears.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re safe,” the neighbor whispered.

There were four kittens total, all a mix of solid and calico colors like their mother. The smallest looked to be a greyish-charcoal color, while the biggest was a mostly golden calico. A pure, white one suckled adamantly next to her siblings while the fourth one, a patched up mix of each available color in an exact copy of their mother, lay at an angle near her chin, looking to be the first finished with dinner and having a bath when Keith had found and interrupted them. All four babies and their mother were curled up together for warmth, easily fitting into a small, dug out trench filled with what looked to be an old, stolen t-shirt from someone’s laundry that their mother had dragged in with her. The kittens themselves were tiny, probably able to fit in even Acxa’s small hand, but no one dared try to touch them. They were meek, they were wobbly, and they were squeaky. They were absolutely perfect.

As cautiously as he could, Keith scooted back a few inches on his boots, making sure to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground at all times so as not to accidentally step on something and crush it. Once he deemed himself far enough away, Keith rose up to his feet and took a few steps back, still watching the kitties from afar with Allura and now Lance.

The neighbor looked up and around to the people surrounding her with a grateful smile. “Thank you so much, we were so worried about her.”

“Not a problem, ma’am. We’ve been on the lookout for the past few days,” Lance said, slapping a hand over Keith’s shoulder as he said it. “Keith took good care of her when he found her.”

Again, the neighbor sighed out a relieved smile and nodded her head, turning to the porch and side strip behind her. “Thank you; thank you so much, thank you!”

After that, the neighbors were quick to gather Blossom and her kittens up, then carefully transferred them to the much softer cat bed, tucking the shirt in at the bottom to keep the smell of the nest. When they finished, the husband carefully lifted them up and turned to present them to his neighbors, offering small pets to each person as a thank you for finding his beloved feline. Each person was extremely careful, petting only one kit and never staying longer than a few seconds before stepping back and allowing the small family their space again. Acxa looked like she had the entire universe before her when she had her turn, her eyes were wide with wonder, and they tracked after the kittens when they were pulled away. As it came up to Keith's turn, he stared with something a little more than awe.

“You alright there, Mullet?” Lance asked, a little taunt to his voice. “You’re not  _ scared _ , are you?”

Keith stayed quiet, his eyes still wide as he watched Blossom begin to give the white kitten a bath. He muttered something quietly, mostly to himself, but just barely loud enough to catch Lance’s attention.

“Huh?” Lance asked playfully. “What was that?” 

Again, Keith stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke up only slightly louder than before. “They’re so  _ small. _ ”

Something in Keith’s voice caught onto Lance. The way he looked at the kittens in an almost fearful sense added up with the tone he used, and suddenly, Lance was starting to see that this may actually be something serious to Keith. That maybe… he really  _ was  _ afraid… Somehow that didn’t fill Lance with the same amusement as before.

“Newborns usually are,” Lance said, his playfulness replaced with a softer tone. “But even human babies can be touched after they’re born.” He gave Keith’s shoulder a little nudge. “They’ll be okay.”

Once again, Keith paused, his caution almost overtaking him, but slowly, he took a step forward and lifted a single hand. His other hand was pressed close to his hip, his fingers locked tightly into a fist in order to keep himself small and unimposing while he reached a single finger out to the smallest kitten. Soft, downy fur tickled his finger as he lightly stroked down the baby’s back, putting barely enough pressure on her to even be considered a full blown touch. He did it again, amazed that his finger was probably longer than the kitten herself, then one last time for a farewell pet before mindfully pulling his hand back close to his body.

Quite possibly, Keith could have considered that the most surreal moment of his life. And he got it all on camera.

Oh, you best believe he got a boatload of more fans for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Keith didn’t give a single crap about his boost in fame because petting that baby kitten was the highlight of his LIFE.
> 
> Hehehe, so much fluff. Literally. Five little things of fluff. I'm so happy rn.   
> *foreboding thunderclouds in the distance* Shhh, shhhhhhhhh, not now. Fluff.
> 
> Also, to those of you who had forgotten the kitty cat song and were violently reminded when I used it as the title: Sorry Not Sorry :P


	20. Stick to the Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, son, you’re just confused-”
> 
> “No, I’m really not.”
> 
> Lance didn’t know what had happened. One minute everything was perfect, a storybook ending to a magical night out with a chaste kiss to his date’s knuckles. The next, he had gone inside to find his father upset with him. Extremely upset. Enough so that their argument just went on and on, growing more heated by the minute. It happened so gradually yet so quickly that Lance was surprised at how angry his father was, but he wasn’t surprised one bit at his explosion. Once that happened, it was too much for Lance to bear.
> 
> “No son of mine is going to be flinging himself at anything with a pulse!” 
> 
> “Then maybe I shouldn’t be your son if that’s what you really think of me!” 
> 
> Lance left the house that night. And he didn’t come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobic behavior, words, misgendering, transphobia, gaslighting, descriptions of a past injury and a great, big slap in the face to Judaism. But, you know. Kitties.
> 
> Surprise mother truckers.

**-**

**Stick to the Status Quo**

**High School Musical**

**-**

It wasn’t long before the neighbors agreed to let Sophia and the others keep the kittens when they were old enough to be separated from their mother. They had never planned on keeping more than one cat at a time and knew that the Espinosa house was full of good people. Especially after the video of their first meeting with the kittens went viral.

Seeing each member of the house crumble at the kittens' feet was relatable to a fault, filling the comment section with miles upon miles of descriptions of adorableness. Hunk squealing in delight, along with Allura and Lance bouncing on their toes in excitement sparked a new wave of reaction gifs across the internet. There were hundreds of new creations thanks to that moment, but none so loved as watching Keith turn into a timid, gentle giant at the sight of the tiny beasts. 

The aptly named Kitten Interaction had become an overnight sensation for any and all who knew Keith's name. There were hundreds, if not thousands of comments and gifs and screenshots and reaction videos to this one scene, this one moment of a Hardened Man letting his guard down for such a little thing. One video in particular blatantly showed the difference in stark contrast, flipping through almost every moment found of Keith swinging a sledge hammer, lifting bags of concrete, kicking down fences and sweating in the sun after a hard day's work- then immediately switching to every almost-forgotten smile or soft look or singing sweetly with his friends and snippets of The Kitten Interaction broken down into parts so that each clip fit to the beat of their AMV, layering a wave of text stating to 'Get yourself a man who can do  _ both,' _ at the end of the video. It was automatically saved into Lance's favorites, and he kept an eye out on  _ Misolovesoup's  _ account in case any more came of it.

The Kitten Interaction sent everyone atwitter, finding a whole new side to their beloved musicians, but none more than the dry, sarcastic man they all knew and loved. Watching them all turn into someone new was all the rave for a good chunk of the week, and little else could stop people from asking about everyone's welfare. The fans demanded updates on the kittens almost hourly after that, starting immediately with their names.

Thanks to the fact that their mother’s name was Blossom,  _ and  _ that Keith had found them near one of the gardens, the gang had already decided on names and shared them online along with a disgusting amount of baby kitty pictures. Pidge latched onto the mother’s clone, Clover, before anyone else could get their hands on any of the kittens, and threatened any and all who opposed her. However, it was agreed that the smallest one, Violet, would be going to Miss Sophia after she noticed that the runt would need more love and care than her siblings. The golden one was aptly named Sunflower thanks to his autumn coloring, and Hunk couldn’t have loved him more. Allura had named the last one Princess Lily, hoping that the white kitten would be compatible with her pet mice at home and already plotting a way to acclimate them together to keep at least  _ one _ of them from being eaten.

All was well. 

Well… 

It would have been if they didn't have to leave for dinner that weekend.

Everything  _ sucked. _

Truthfully, Keith didn’t want to go to this party thing much himself. He would rather have spent his precious time off with Acxa, relaxing and having fun, but something about how serious Lance got about it whenever it was brought up made Keith feel like he was obligated. His foul mood told Keith that Lance needed the moral support as much as he said his brother needed it, and that Keith could potentially be guilted for not joining in like the rest of the household. It also told him that Acxa would  _ not  _ be safe to come along for the ride.

Both Shay and Matt had shown up at Miss Sophia’s house to carpool with the others to Lance’s mom’s house, being the only available troops that could show up at the last minute. Miss Sophia herself wasn’t feeling very well and had to stay behind, asking the others to beg Marco’s pardon on her behalf. The whole ride was unusually quiet, especially considering Lance was shoved into the far backseat with Keith so that Shay could sit up front with her boyfriend and Pidge could sit in the middle with her brother. It only served to remind Keith further that whatever it was that he was walking into, it was serious, and it would most definitely not be fun.

Keith should have faked being sick with Miss Sophia.

He looked over to see Lance pouting while he stared out of the window. It wasn’t the usual, childish pout that Keith was used to, but rather a more serious, downtrodden sort of look. Defeated, or even a little angry. As they pulled up into a driveway, Lance’s expression dimmed even further, and Keith had trouble recalling his minimal explanation as to why they were even there in the first place. 

Lance, on the other hand, had no problem overthinking every rotten step that had led them up to this point.

After his brother Marco’s accident last November, everyone in the family had flown in to come and see him in the hospital. Even Lance had come back, desperate to see his brother in case it was his last. Usually, the family members could only afford plane tickets maybe once or twice a year, and it was reserved for holidays such as Christmas. This time, though, they had skipped their festivities to come and make sure that Marco was okay. 

Thankfully, Marco had survived, if only just, and peace was restored within the family. It had taken months, but now, he was almost fully recovered and ready to return to work. It was cause for celebration, truly, but no one had the time off or the money to come back and congratulate him at his victory dinner after already coming in to see him once before.

Which left Lance standing on his mother's front porch dreading the idea of ringing the doorbell. He waited at the back of the group, even standing behind Keith, and didn't bother to hide his distaste for the issue when Hunk turned back to look at him. He knew. Bless him, Hunk knew, so he didn't say anything about Lance's behaviour, and simply reached up to ring the bell for them.

"Wait." Matt lightly held onto Hunk's elbow before he could touch the door. "Shouldn't we wait for Marco?"

At that, Pidge checked the time on her phone. "What time is he supposed to be here?"

"Couple minutes," Lance muttered, hardly as enthusiastic as Keith would have imagined. "Yeah, we can wait." No sooner had he said this did the door handle jiggle. "Or  _ not." _

The door opened and a plump woman with dark, curly hair smiled brightly at the group of people gathered on her porch. She threw her arms up and gathered the first person she saw into a hug. “Hunk! Darling! It’s so good to see you!” 

“Hellow, Mrs. Bodt.” Hunk warmly but politely returned the hug with a sweet smile before pulling away to let her loose on her next target, who was supposed to be Shay right next to him. Instead, this Mrs. Bodt character side-stepped Shay entirely and moved on to try and hug Pidge, but the smaller woman refused to put as much effort into it as Hunk did.

Keith watched silently, confused on many parts but kept his mouth shut as this strange woman continued her introductions with Matt. Lance tensed up more and more the closer she came to him, making Keith wonder who exactly she was if she made Lance this uncomfortable. Before she could hug Lance, however, he took a step back, nodded once to her and kept his hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Hey mami,” Lance said shortly. “Thanks for having us.”

The frown on Keith’s face twitched, his confusion spiking as even more questions began piling up. Apparently, Mrs. Bodt was Lance’s mom and not some random woman. 

Mrs. Bodt sighed at her son and pressed her knuckles to her hips. “Lance, is that any way to greet your mother?” She waved a hand from him to her. “Come on, bring it in.”

Her hand stayed out in expectation as she took a step forward, but Lance took another couple steps back and released a hand from his pocket to place on Keith.

“This is Keith,” Lance said. “He lives with me.”

That stopped her cold, and Keith couldn’t feel his heart beating anymore.

“They’re letting me crash on their couch,” Keith quickly explained, offering his hand for a shake. “Lance and the others have been good friends to me until I can get back on my feet. It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Oh!” The color seemed to return to her face and a bright smile made its way back. “It’s always nice to meet Lance’s friends. He never brings them home anymore.”

“Gee, I wonder  _ why _ ,” Pidge muttered, but seemed to be ignored as Mrs. Bodt turned to usher everyone inside. 

They all did as they were told and marched in one by one. Keith took a step forward to follow the others but stopped when he noticed Lance lingering behind. When he turned back to look, Lance was watching his mother closely with a look of irritation on his face that Keith was all too familiar with, the one he wore every time Keith did something Lance had expected. Except this time, it was directed at his mother. 

Confusion swirled around inside of Keith all the more and stronger still, but still, he stayed silent while Lance battled his demons. Only after Mrs. Bodt disappeared inside did Lance start to move. Very. Very.  _ Slowly. _

Keith waited for him, watching as his friend struggled to find motivation to move until another car came down the road. It caught Lance’s attention, and even before it began to slow down to park, his expression lightened into one of relief. Inside the car, Keith noticed two men, with the one driving looking remarkably like Lance and Mrs. Bodt, especially when he smiled and waved at them. Well, he would have, at least, if not for the scarred skin on the side of his face.

Thankfully- or maybe not?- it looked to be freshly healed scarred skin, meaning that its bold appearance would lessen over the years and possibly mostly return to its usual tone with the rest of it. Until then, the patch on the side was the only bit of off-color from his natural golden brown with sprinklings of freckles here and there. His dark hair matched more with Mrs. Bodt’s than Lance’s, and he certainly had a bigger build than Lance did as well, despite apparently coming out of a harsh lesson from reality via the medical world. What he did share with Lance, however, were those damn broad shoulders. The man was a tank, and it showed, even behind the half cover of a car.

The man in the passenger seat could not have looked any more different, with lighter skin and dirty blonde hair topping off a stylized, darker undercut. He was skinnier in the sense of being less broad, but one look at his arms showed just as much muscle, if not more. His face was much harder and sharper than the tanner man beside him, and it didn’t look like he smiled very often. Still, when he turned to the driver, his expression softened into one of encouragement and support, even convincing Keith that whatever was to come of this night that this man would work through it in stride.

Lance's scarred look-alike parked and stepped out of the car to hold his hand up in a high wave above his head. “Lance!”

When Keith looked over, he saw a genuine smile on Lance for the first time all day. “Hey, Marco.”

There was the slightest limp to his step as Marco moved around the car, his eyes locked onto his brother while the two of them walked towards the other and met in the middle with a loud, resounding hug.

“Look at you!” Lance praised, holding his brother tight. “You look great!”

“I always do,” Marco joked, seeming a little out of breath while he hung off of Lance for a moment longer than necessary. He gave one more tight squeeze before pulling back to brace his hands on Lance’s shoulders, studying his brother’s face with a grateful, loving smile. “Thanks for coming, hermanito.”

Lance had a similar expression, but instead of gratitude, his eyes glossed over with unshed tears of joy and what looked like years of relief from stress that had been lifted off of his shoulders. “I always have time for you,” Lance said quietly, yet sincerely. His eyes flicked over Marco’s shoulder before coming back to his eyes. “That the guy?”

Marco peeked over his shoulder at the man he had driven with to find him awkwardly leaning against the passenger side door, not knowing what to do while the brothers reunited, then turned back to Lance with a somewhat sheepish smile. “Go easy on him. He’s nervous.”

“He should be.” Lance gave Marco’s shoulder a good, hard pat to make sure he was sturdy before stepping away to introduce himself to Marco’s guest. “Hi! Lance Espinosa; nice to meet you.”

The man perked up at Lance immediately and stepped up to take his hand. “Hey, I heard all about you from Marco,” he said. “I’m Jean. Nice to meet you, too.”

Lance hummed, cocking a brow at him as he clasped onto Jean’s hand for an extra second. “Firm grip. I’ll have to keep that into consideration.”

“In case you have to kick my ass?” Jean asked.

“So you  _ do _ have brains,” Lance said with a grin.

“Eh,” Jean shrugged. “At least a few cells running around up there.”

“Okay, enough of that,” Marco said, physically putting himself between Lance and Jean to separate their extended handshake. “You’re the  _ younger  _ brother, remember?”

Lance tipped his head back with a crumpled expression, scoffing at the idea. “Younger, older, what does it matter between family?”

Jean was already snickering, eyeing Lance up and down as he nudged Marco lightly with his elbow. “You were right. I like him.”

It was sweet, from the outside. Wholesome and peaceful, and a part of Keith felt like he was intruding while the three men gathered around together for a small sense of normalcy before what they all had agreed would be a difficult night. With that in mind, he turned to leave for the inside of the house, determined to let them be, but the universe had other plans.

“Lance?”

Keith stopped when he saw Mrs. Bodt in the doorway once again, her eyes searching for her missing son when they landed on the other one. The change in her was incredible, so much so that Keith didn’t know how to handle it as it happened. When her eyes locked onto Marco, they stopped, widened, then filled with tears as what looked to be overwhelming joy consumed her much like it had for Lance earlier, making Keith wonder just what it was that they both saw.

“Marco!” Mrs. Bodt’s voice cracked a bit, already moving to walk towards him.

The men had noticed her arrival at her call to Lance, and for a moment, everything stood still as she watched them. When she called her other son, however, Marco’s smile, having already begun at the sight of her, had widened even further and was growing ever still. Marco stepped forward to meet his mother much like he had with Lance, the slightest wobble to his steps when he paused to spin in a small circle and show himself off, but even that miniscule display was enough to make his mother cry out a wordless yelp of glee.

“Praise God!  _ Oh, praise God! _ ” Mrs. Bodt blubbered as she tightly wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder to continue this mantra over and over again and squeeze the living daylights out of him.

“I’m home, Mami,” Marco said softly, trying to console his overwhelmed mother while keeping his own tears at bay. “I’m okay.”

Throughout all of this, Keith watched with wide, amazed eyes, completely lost as to why the family was so emotional. He knew that Marco had apparently been gravely injured at work, but seeing this display now, Keith had to wonder just how bad it was. 

“Marco is a police officer.”

Keith flinched when Shay of all people showed up in the front doorway out of nowhere, seemingly in search of the others just as Mrs. Bodt was before. She watched the family with him, her eyes taking in the scene fondly.

“He was caught in between a known gang war while on duty, and it was so bad that it ended up in a high-speed car chase on the news,” she explained softly. “Marco sacrificed himself in order to stop them. It got him a medal and recognition from the city, but things were really come and go for a while.”

Keith’s eyes widened even further, having never heard any of this and only barely remembering Lance acting strangely at Christmas. He felt like such a bad friend for not knowing any of this, and it only got worse as Shay continued her story.

“When he got hurt, we didn’t know if he’d survive- let alone ever walk again,” Shay said, her voice still fond. “Seeing him like this now?” She finally turned her attention to Keith, a small smile lighting up her face. “It’s a miracle.”

Something poked at Keith’s insides as he heard this. A conflicting battle raged on in his chest, and as he looked on to the mother and son pulling away from each other, so blissfully happy, that feeling only grew. He didn’t know what to do with it, but he knew that he didn’t like it, so he turned and walked inside the house. Tonight was going to be a long night.

-

Lance watched his mother latch onto her son with a mix of emotions in his gut. He was still leaning against the car with Jean, the both of them watching the scene unfold before them in silence. It wasn't hard to tell that for the duration of the embrace, Lance could see that the man beside him was waiting for the next hit to come, just like he was himself. Good. Marco said he was a smart guy.

“Hey.”

Jean looked over to see Lance almost glaring at the mother-son pair with how serious his demeanor had become, and didn’t speak a word as he waited for Lance to say what he needed.

“I’m sure I don’t have to convince you that Marco is risking everything for this,” Lance began lowly. “So if you end up hurting him for nothing, I need you to know that I will do everything in my power to make you suffer what he did tenfold.” Sharp blue eyes pierced into Jean, warning, threatening, true. “Can I trust you with him?”

For a moment, everything was drawn tight. Silence filled up between them as Jean considered the words and Lance waited for his answer. There was nothing in Jean that could be described as cocky or annoyed at this as far as Lance could tell. More than anything, it looked like Jean was taking what was said seriously. After that tense moment passed, Jean turned away from Lance and looked on to Marco once again.

“You won’t be able to trust me until you see it with your own eyes,” Jean finally muttered. “But I can trust myself when I say that you won’t be able to make me suffer more than I’ll make myself suffer if I ever fuck up that badly.”

Alright. Good answer. And more importantly: genuine.  _ But _ , it could also easily be faked as just pretty words. Only time would tell if Jean were being truthful or not, but Lance hoped against all hope that  _ that _ time would never come. Marco had been through enough.

Satisfied for the moment, Lance turned back to his family just as they began to pull apart. As their mother dabbed at the corners of her eyes, Marco took hold of her free hand and gently led her over to the car, an apprehensive smile glued onto his face as he did so. Show time.

“Mami,” Marco said as he pulled up in front of the men. “This is-”

“Oh, is this the friend you wanted me to meet?” Mrs. Bodt said suddenly, then snatched up Jean’s hand for a quick shake. “Hi there! I’m Rosa, it’s nice to meet you!” 

Marco stuttered a moment, unsure of what to do with the sudden interruption but shook it off quickly enough. “Actually, Mami, Jean is my-”

“You can tell me more about your friend later, Marco.” Just as quickly as she took his hand, Rosa dropped Jean and turned to herd the men into her home. “Come on, let’s get inside before the food get’s cold.”

An uncomfortable silence stifled the air between the men as they all looked to one another, unsure of how to proceed, and with a mixture of anger and disappointment. Regardless, they all followed instructions to the house nonetheless. Albeit, taking a moment beforehand.

Lance lifted his hand to pat Marco on the shoulder to let him know that he was still there, that he wasn’t alone. Before he could even get halfway, though, Jean was already there to lay a hand on Marco’s back, standing with him in silent solidarity. Marco nodded once, taking in a deep breath as he led the charge into the house, one slow step at a time. All the while, Lance and Jean kept to his pace, showing their loyalty without words.

-

As the new group entered the house, Keith tuned out of the shared whispers between Hunk and Shay about the pictures on the wall. Mostly because Mrs. Bodt had called all attention to herself with a loud, happy sigh. Her smile could outmatch the sun as she placed a hand on Marco’s shoulder, looking at him as though he hung the moon while she walked him deeper into the house. Being left behind, Jean simply stood with Lance in the doorway, watching as Rosa led her son away. Right to Keith, actually.

“Well! It looks like introductions are in order.” She turned her sun-bright smile to Keith. “I know most of you have already met but I know for sure that you two haven’t. Keith, this is my son, Marco.”

The men shook hands and offered quiet hello’s to each other. Once again, Keith could see the family resemblance with Lance via their shared smile. It was comforting at least, to see something familiar, yet still unnerving as it was foreign on a new face.

“Marco, this is Keith,” Rosa went on, still smiling her heart out. “He’s staying with Lance and the others, so they brought him along.” She turned to show Marco off to the next person but again, skipped over Shay as though she weren’t there and happily gestured to Matt and Pidge instead. “And I know you know Katie but have you met her brother Matt?”

The moment caught Marco off guard, confusion flitting through his eyes between Matt and Shay for a split second before going to greet Matt very much in the same way he had with Keith. Rosa was already ready to move on it seemed, but Marco, just as charming as his reputation claimed him to be, turned back to Shay with a friendly smile just for her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met,” Marco said, offering his hand to Shay as well.

Rosa quickly turned to answer. “Oh, this is Rax.”

“ _ Mami! _ ” Lance hissed, but Mrs. Bodt ignored him.

“He’s Hunk’s friend.” Rosa’s smile had changed into something new and unsettling, still trying to be friendly while dismissing whatever introduction Marco was trying to find. 

Shay, herself, simply lowered her head for a moment before raising her eyes back up, as though remembering to hold her head high. “Actually, I go by Shay now, ma’am.”

“Yep,” Hunk said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pointedly looking at Mrs. Bodt with a tight-lipped smile that looked not only uncomfortable but rather forced. “Also she’s my super awesome girlfriend, and we’re super awesomely in love, by the way. Just, you know, to clear that up.”

“Who’s hungry?” Rosa said suddenly, turning to her guests. “If we don’t hurry the food will go cold. Lance, could you help me set the table, please?”

Keith was silent as he put the pieces together, noting Mrs. Bodt’s sudden discomfort. It was impossible to mix up Shay with Rax, the deliberate switch being quite obvious to everyone. Considering the sour looks Pidge and Lance were giving her and the weird mixture of annoyed and disappointed ones from Matt and Hunk, even Jean and Marco could see how rudely Shay was being treated. Plus, with how friendly Rosa had been with Keith, he was surprised to find how badly she ignored Shay, and now that he thought about it, Marco’s guest as well. Didn’t Lance say that Marco was coming out with-

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

Oh  _ no. _

Keith’s eyes widened as he watched Mrs. Bodt scurry away into the kitchen, a sense of dread filling his gut like a heavy stone. He hadn’t known that Shay was any different than anyone else in the house, but after what he had just witnessed, Keith now knew more than he was surely intended to. And with the way Mrs. Bodt reacted to her, Jean, and _almost Keith_ at one point, Keith’s paranoia of this night only grew. Suddenly, everything made sense now. The feeling of doom leading up to here, the hesitation of inviting Shay in the first place, Lance’s unusual despair and coldness towards his mother, the stifling discomfort that was _still_ spreading between everyone… 

It all made sense. And Keith was stuck in the middle of it.

Regardless of the awkward aura that Mrs. Bodt had left behind, Marco graciously turned back toward Shay and put on another friendly smile, this one warmer and more genuine as he held her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Shay. If Hunk likes you, then I know I will, too.”

“Thank you, Marco. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well.” Then, ever the sweetheart, Shay motioned to the poor soul still trapped at the front entrance. “And who is this, may I ask?”

“Ah, yes!” Marco’s eyes lit up as he turned back around and waved his guest over. “This is Jean, my, um… ” His cheeks took on a rosy color, making his freckles stand out more as he bashfully looked to Jean. “My boyfriend.”

Shit, shit,  _ shit _ , Keith is  _ not  _ prepared.

“It’s nice to meet you, man. Glad you came tonight,” Hunk said, offering his own hand and friendly smile to Jean. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Jean said, though the stiffness in his shoulders said otherwise.

Introductions and greetings were passed around the group yet again, leading to small talk and a relief in tension while Lance and his mother loaded up the table with the banquet that she had prepared. In the meantime, Jean was able to relax with the others while they spoke freely, and after a few short minutes, was even able to get a laugh out of everyone. It was a nice distraction, and for a while, Keith was able to calm himself down enough into thinking of ways that he could survive the night. Until he could hear muted arguing coming from the dining room.

“I just wish you would have told me that he was coming.”

“ _ She _ , mami, Shay is a wom-”

“This was supposed to be a Family dinner.”

“Marco invited us all, it’s  _ his  _ party.” 

“Regardless, I didn’t make enough food for everyone.”

“We told you beforehand how many people were coming, and even if we didn’t, you made a fucking feast, mami.”

“ _ Language _ .”

Keith had rarely heard Lance sound like this before. This voice was reserved for all of the phone calls that he had hidden away behind closed doors, never making an appearance to anyone without his consent. The layers of irritation within them were on levels that even Keith had never reached no matter how much he irked Lance, and the venom that came with it stung even from afar. A shiver raced up Keith’s spine, suddenly grateful that Lance had held back his anger despite their quarreling at times, and all sense of comfort that he had gained from their reprieve was lost when Rosa popped back into the doorway to call everyone to dinner again.

The entire table could easily seat at least ten people, and all along the center aisle of it was packed full of food. Salad bowls and two different kinds of rice and beans were spread out evenly between multiple bowls each to make sharing easier, pitchers of water and what looked like sweet tea were also dispersed evenly for consumption, along with plates piled high with fried plantains. Two individual platters of tamales stacked much higher than thought possible sat on either end of the table, framing the banquet with an inviting, homey touch. All in all, it was an absolute feast, and it looked fantastic. 

“You’ve really outdone yourself, Mrs. Bodt,” Jean said, openly amazed. “It smells great.”

“Thank you,” Rosa said brusquely, smiling politely again. “Please, everyone sit. Let’s eat!”

As the others claimed their chairs, Hunk and Jean went to pull a spare seat out for Shay and Marco first before sitting down as well. It was cute to say the least, and it put a smile back in Lance’s eye to see that his brother and friend were being treated right. However, Rosa being Rosa, she had to ignore it and move on from what should have been a somewhat chivalrous act, making that smile die away at the sight of her pursed lips.

“Keith, I do hope you’re not allergic to anything?” Mrs. Bodt asked, giving him her full attention.

“No ma’am,” Keith said quietly. “Thank you.”

There was that hundred watt smile again. “Oh, good! I was worried there for a second.”

She finished off her admission with a small laugh, causing Keith to nod once and give a slight, polite smile in silent thanks for her consideration. While this was going on, however, Marco’s smile had dimmed. He frowned at the plates of tamales slowly making their way towards him and Jean, the gears in his head actively turning.

“Uh, Mami,” Marco asked, slightly hesitant. “What are the tamales made of?”

“Hmm?” Mrs. Bodt turned to her son, smile coming back into play. “They’re pork, honey, your favorite.”

Any trace of Marco’s easy-going mood had fallen in that instant, and he spared glances between Jean and his mother with a mixture of disappointment and concern.

“Mami-”

“It’s fine, Marco,” Jean interrupted, piling a pair of tamales onto Marco’s plate but not his own. 

Marco was not pleased. “Jean-”

But again, Jean brushed it off as though it were nothing, and passed the platter to Keith across from him instead of indulging on any for himself. The action caught the attention of the others, but Rosa was actively ignoring this display, choosing to feverishly pile both her plate and her son’s with food.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked, since obviously his mother wouldn’t. "Will you get sick?"

Once again, Jean shook his head and went to ignore it, choosing not to cause a scene or make any problems. Marco, however, wasn’t having it, and sighed as he looked to his brother to explain.

“Jean can’t eat pork; he’s Jewish,” Marco answered, then eyed his mother warily, his voice falling with despondence. “I thought I told you that over the phone.”

It was a well known fact that the Bodt-Espinosa family had the puppy-dog eyes down to an art. No matter their target, they could always melt the heart of any and all victims who stood in their way, save for the family members themselves as they were immune to it. That is, only if they were trying. 

The natural eyes, the sad ones that glistened with disappointment and overwhelming sorrow, those were the eyes of true, unrelenting heartbreak that could not be ignored. And Marco’s eyes were the most powerful of them all because his were rare, almost nonexistent, but they were always,  _ always  _ genuine. Lance would bet all the money he had that it was the eyes that did his mother in.

“Oh, that’s right, you did!” Rosa placed an apologetic hand onto Marco’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “I’m sorry, honey, I completely forgot.”

Marco’s eyes flickered for a moment before he found his courage. “It’s not me you have to apologize to, Mami-”

“It’ll be alright, honey,” Rosa said, waving her hands in the air as though to wave away the thought. “There’s still plenty to eat.”

The determination in Marco’s eyes hardened once he realized that she was unrepentant, and went to argue further for his boyfriend when the sound of angry, scraping wood grabbed his attention. When he looked, Lance was standing from his seat and quickly rounding the table for the kitchen, a scowl on his face that he had grown used to seeing whenever Lance was forced to come back home again. 

The table sat in painfully awkward silence as Lance banged around in the kitchen, and from the corner of his eye, Marco could see Jean clenching his fist around his fork, clearly uncomfortable but putting on a brave face for Marco’s sake. It broke his heart, doubly so when he saw his mother carrying on conversation still and trying to pawn off more food to the others. Before she could pass the bowl of congri too far, though, Marco touched her wrist to stop her.

“What base did you use?” he asked.

“What?” Rosa’s brow was furrowed, uncomprehending, and it only irritated Marco further.

“The rice and beans, Mami, how did you cook them?” Marco asked, more insistent this time, though still quiet to keep whatever desperate excuse he had left of discrepancy.

His mother scoffed, offended. “It’s  _ congri _ , Marco, stop being paranoid.”

“Mami, I’m serious; what did you use?” His eyes confirmed his words, serious but pleading with her to stop playing games. 

Whatever it was that had made it into his eyes reached her, though, and her annoyance dropped, only to be replaced with something similar to resignation. “Wine, like always.”

Finally, the twisting in his soul began to unwind at her honest answer, and Marco was able to smile again, soft yet tired. “Thank you.”

It was then that Lance finally returned from the kitchen and stopped in between Marco and Jean, glaring at his mother as he set down a fiber-woven tortilla warmer. Without a word, he walked back around to his side of the table and sat down, taking out a tortilla for himself from a second warmer before passing it off to Hunk beside him and digging into his food. 

"Our grandparents are Jewish, too," Matt said, desperate to fill the stifling silence as he waited for his turn for tortillas. "We celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah since our home is split, so we get to practice it with them every year."

"Yeah, it's like nine holidays every December, it's great," Pidge added, just as uncomfortable.

As conversation tentatively began anew, Marco offered a tired smile of thanks to his brother. Poor Lance was sitting across from him and angrily eating his food in silence to keep from exploding at their mother just for Marco’s sake. Usually, Lance would have gotten himself into at least three shouting matches by now and would be preparing to storm off. Tonight was about Marco, however, and just like he promised, Lance was staying there for him. Not picking fights. Not walking away. He was trying  _ so  _ hard, and Marco could see that, but he could also see that his little brother was nearing his breaking point.

Silently, Marco turned to see Jean rolling a warm tortilla up and eating it plain. His plate sat mostly bare, a small bit of salad, white rice and a plantain or two waiting to be devoured. Jean had an outrageous appetite, though, and Marco knew it wouldn’t be enough. Still, Jean stayed quite and ate his food without complaint. Because Jean was trying, too.

“Here,” Marco said softly, taking a warmed up tortilla from the woven basket and spooning a bit of congri and a couple of plantains into it before rolling it up properly for Jean to eat. “I used to eat these all the time as a kid.”

The crook of a smile pulled at the corners of Jean’s lips and he gratefully took the offered food from his boyfriend. “Thanks, babe.”

This time when Marco smiled, it was much more pleased and relaxed than the others before, and it stayed on his face as he prepared another burrito for himself, just like Jean’s. The private moment together, though small, was nice, peaceful, and finally showed some resemblance of the welcoming home that he remembered. But, of course, this comfort couldn’t last.

“You’re not going to eat the food I made?” Rosa asked, looking at him with a deep frown.

“I  _ am _ eating it, and it’s delicious,” Marco said simply.

“But it’s your favorite!” she insisted, incredulous.

“And this is what I want,” Marco replied evenly.

Rosa scoffed, disbelieving. “Marco-”

“ _ Mami _ .” 

His voice carried a warning with it, showing that he would not back down this time, and it stopped his mother cold. Miffed, she turned to her food and began unwrapping her tamale with a bit more aggression than needed. “At least take some home with you.”

“Mami,  _ please _ .”

“No, she’s right, Freckles,” Jean interceded. “You can take them to work for lunch.” He threw Marco a wicked grin. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little tupperware.”

Again, Mrs. Bodt scoffed, but this time, it was a little more forceful. “Oh, come on, Marco, since when are you scared of your mother’s cooking?”

Lance huffed out a humorless laugh, finally snapping. He had had enough.

"She's right, you're braver than me, hermano,” Lance said, his voice losing a battle against sounding vindictive. “Last time I brought someone home, I never came back."

Rosa’s entire demeanor changed at that and she snapped back at her son for it. "That was your own choice."

Lance cocked a brow, challenging. "Well, it wasn't like I had any other."

Mrs. Bodt slapped her fork down onto the table, pressing her palms flat down in anger. "Lance Alexander Bodt-"

"That's not my name," Lance interrupted, but Rosa was just as quick.

"That's what you were born with."

"Yeah, well, things change,” Lance said. “Unlike you."

"SO JEAN! You own your own practice, right?” Matt said, rather quickly and much too loud. 

“Yeah,” Pidge cut in to help her brother. “What's that like?"

“Yes- yes I do,” Jean said, also quick and somewhat desperate as his eyes locked onto a simmering Lance trying to calm himself down by digging his fork into the table. “It’s a lot of work, actually, but it’s also really rewarding. I like it a lot better than when I was working for other offices.” A lopsided grin gripped him and he snickered a bit. “I got tired of everyone telling me what to do.”

Marco joined in with his own chuckle. “Yeah, that sounds like you.”

“That’s really cool, man,” Hunk said, his genuinity shining through. 

“Yeah, it is,” Pidge agreed. “You know, Shay actually started her own business, too.”

Jean tossed an impressed look to Shay. “Did you really?”

“Sure did! She’s got a pretty big following, too.” Hunk’s smile was back in place now, wide and brilliant now that he could brag about the person he loved. “I can’t really blame them, though, she’s irresistible. If I were the jealous type, I’d be worried someone would try to take her away from me.”

“Oh, stop,” Shay blushed slightly with embarrassment, lightly patting Hunk’s arm in a lame attempt to slap at him. “They only come because I’m the only affordable seamstress around.”

“Is that what you do?” Marco asked, curious. “Make clothes?”

“A little more than that,” Shay said, slightly bashful. “I run a fashion shop with affordable custom clothes, shoes and jewelry. Have you seen The Crystal Balmera over in the Trost district?” 

“The one with the raw crystals in the sign?” Jean asked.

“That’s me.” Shay’s pride showing through for her own little slice of paradise. “I make everything from suits and gowns to pajamas and slippers.”

“Oh, wow! I’ve been wanting to check that place out for the longest time!” Marco said, excited at the idea of finally knowing what lay behind the handmade, intricate looking sign. “What’s it like? Could I drop by sometime?”

“Of course!” Shay said, positively glowing. “I’m open to all customers, but I’m well known in the LGBT plus community for my customization on clothing for people who need tailored outfits suited for their bodies. I made my shop as comfortable as possible for my patrons since shopping for clothes that you’re comfortable in while trans or nonbinary can be a bit difficult.”

“Lance, do you still have that car I gave you?” Rosa asked suddenly. “The one with the muffler?”

The frown of confusion Lance wore morphed into one of irritation as he processed her words and realized what had happened. “The hand-me-down with the screwed up transmission that you had me mow lawns for two summers to try and fix before giving it to me as my ‘birthday gift’ for my sweet sixteen?”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Mrs. Bodt said. “How is it running, did you get it fixed?”

“I sold it to the junkyard after I left,” Lance said, his irritation evident. “There was no saving it after the transmission blew.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” She could not sound any less interested. “Anyone want some more plantains?”

Marco stared at his mother for a moment, a little taken aback at her behaviour and unsure of how to handle it. Instead of saying anything, however, he gave Shay his full attention and smiled once more. “I’d love to see it sometime.”

Shay smiled just as sweetly, appreciative and warm. “I’d love to have you.”

“How about congri; anybody?”

“So  _ Jean _ ,” Lance interjected, seeing right through his mother’s facade and driving right through it like the rowdy kid in a game of red-rover. Plus, he could see Hunk being held back by Shay’s hand holding his, and as much as Lance would love to see his mother put in her place, he figured having Hunk jump the table to get at her was a little too much. But only  _ just _ . “Marco tells me that you’re pretty popular.”

A playfully queer look overcame Jean’s expression. “What do you mean by ‘popular,’ exactly?”

“Just that you’re the most sought after physical therapist in the city,” Lance said bluntly, feigning nonchalance with a shrug for his mother to see. “I thought you didn’t work private contracts like the police. From what I’ve heard online, you don’t take new certain patients either. Only regular Joes who can’t afford the really expensive stuff but need the help. I’m surprised you even took Marco in.”

Jean stilled at that, even slowing his chewing as his eyes lowered in thought. “Marco was a special case,” he finally said, voice lowered from its usual bravado.

Quietly, Marco laid his hand over Jean’s and offered a reassuring squeeze, sharing a look that carried a silent conversation known only to them. After a moment, Marco smiled again before turning back to the table. 

“I needed all the help I could get,” Marco explained. “There were other PTs that could see me, of course, but Jean was the most qualified to work my case because of the severity of my injuries.” He shrugged slightly. “It’s not every day you have to piece a body back together on someone young like me.”

“Wow,” Hunk said, awestruck. 

Matt pointed to the couple with his fork, eyeing the two like a math problem. “So, if it wasn’t for Jean, you would still probably be bedridden?”

Jean winced. “I wouldn’t say bedridden…”

“Buuut, maybe stuck in a wheelchair?” Marco pushed. “The doctors were afraid to work on me, but Jean wasn’t.”

Pidge smirked at that with a sense of being impressed. “Nice work keeping your boyfriend from turning into a vegetable, man.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Katie,” Rosa said shortly. “Marco would never let that happen.”

The table stopped again at her curt reply, her smile gone while she forcefully dug her fork into a bowl of rice for seconds. She was uncomfortable, but at least, it was for a good reason this time. Lance himself remembered how seeing Marco on the news nearly broke their mother, trapped in a dangerous situation with no help available while literally only being held together by bits of exposed muscle, and then again later in the hospital when he was patched up with so much gauze that he could have easily been mistaken for a costume mummy. The memory unnerved Lance himself, having to relive the idea that his big brother may not make it to Christmas, but he shook his head to dislodge the horrid images from his mind. Lance couldn’t fault their mother for being upset from talking about the worst moment of her life. In this sense, Marco could agree.

From the moment he had regained consciousness, Marco had always had his mother in mind, and always put himself second behind her. Throughout it all, he put on a brave face, never let the pain show, hid the worst of his injuries from her when she visited, all the while struggling to put himself back together. Even now, Marco sat beside her so that she couldn’t see his scars on the other side of his face when they sat down. He was still protecting her. And it was all so that he wouldn’t have to see her broken and destroyed at his bedside again. Marco did it all… but he couldn’t have done it alone.

Growing quiet and pensive, Marco pushed his white rice around while he considered his words for the next bit of conversation. "Actually, Mami,” he started, cautiously. “Jean's a big reason of why I can walk again."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, you've always been a hard worker,” Mrs. Bodt said, still averting her eyes to pay more attention to her food. “Remember when you were dating that Rebecca girl in high school? She loved strawberries and you spent all spring on a little strawberry patch just for her. You were so dedicated, just like you are with everything else.” She picked up her tea for a sip, speaking nonchalantly yet still avoiding eyelines. “You should give her a call. You two were so cute together."

"Mami, she's  _ engaged,” _ Marco said slowly. “And I'm in a committed-"

"Would anyone like more beans? I think I cooked too many beans."

"I think Marco's boyfriend would like some," Pidge said bluntly.

"Mathew, how's the hunt for the studio?" Rosa asked quickly.

Matt paused a moment, a smirk wanting to grow on his lips as he realized what his sister had started and knowing that he had to keep it going if only for the forces of chaos to triumph. "Not good, actually. I'm having trouble with the landlord so I'll have to find a new place to open up shop.” He turned to each person respectively as he spoke with too much innocence in his voice. “Jean, Shay, got any tips for a new business owner?"

"How is school going, Hunk?” Mrs. Bodt chipped in before they could respond. “Still working to be an audio engineer?"

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Bodt,” Hunk agreed, catching on to the siblings game as well and trying to speak faster than usual. “I've been struggling a lot with it lately but Shay here has been the best girlfriend and really helped me out a lot these past few months. Kinda like Jean with Marco."

"Pidge, have you been able to find more clients?"

"Nope.” She popped the P. “But this documentary I've been doing with Keith has been booming. I think I might try another series where I follow people in their profession. Shay, Jean, how would you feel about sharing the businesses you built from the ground up?"

"What about you, Keith? What do you do?"

It was at this moment that Lance realized he had forgotten all about Keith. The man hadn’t said a word this whole time, and frankly, Lance was amazed that his mother had noticed him. Keith had gone so quiet and still that he had pretty much gone invisible, and when Lance looked around, it seemed that the others had forgotten about him as well. Rosa had to have been desperate enough to latch onto anything at this point if she was the only one to see him, really. Lance looked over to the man who looked like a deer in headlights.

Keith sat stiff in his chair, eyes wide and hardly a thing touched on his plate. "Uh…"

"Are you a musician, too?" Rosa asked.

"... Yes," he said carefully.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." This time it was faster, but still just as calculated.

"How fun!” Mrs. Bodt said with too much enthusiasm. “Do you serenade anyone? I bet you sweep all the girls right off their feet!"

Keith said nothing, only stared at her with his frozen doe eyes.

"Are you alright?” Rosa asked, her voice suddenly softer with actual concern. “You're not eating."

"I’m fine," Keith said quickly but quietly.

Mrs. Bodt looked to his nearly full plate. "Do you not like it?"

"No!" Keith jumped in his seat, his hands rising to hold off the idea and his eyes widening to a new level of panic.

Lance didn’t like it.

"Leave him alone, mami."

Rosa clicked her teeth at her son. "I'm just being friendly."

"Maybe be more friendly to Jean and Marco since this whole deal is for  _ them _ ," Lance accused, laying his heavy gaze over her once more.

"Marco," she said, but her eyes were locked onto Lance instead.

"What?" Lance asked.

"It's for  _ Marco _ ," Rosa clarified, making Jean freeze in his seat and Marco look to his mother like she had betrayed him. Because in a sense, she did. 

The expression Marco wore only served to make Lance even more irritated, and he turned up his venom on his mother even more. "Well, since Marco invited his boyfr-"

"Will you stop sassing your mother?"

"Will you stop being obtuse?"

"Guys, please…" Marco pleaded quietly, but Lance threw his fork down onto his plate, completely done with his mother.

"Your sons like boys, mami, get used to it!"

Rosa’s eyes flared with rage. "Don't you  _ dare _ talk about your brother like that!"

"Like what?" Marco asked, killing whatever fire she had stoked in her instantly.

"Like there's something wrong with you," she explained, a little irritably.

Marco looked to his mother in astonishment, bewildered beyond belief. He simply could not understand how his mother, this kind and loving woman, the one who had raised him, cared for him,  _ loved  _ him all of his life, could be acting this way. The way someone would treat a leper. The way someone would treat a thief. The way he had witnessed her treating Shay, Jean and now  _ himself  _ all night.

"Mami…” He shook his head. “There's  _ nothing _ wrong with me."

"Exactly, sweetheart, that's what I'm saying," Rosa said.

"No,” Marco said slowly. “What I heard was that me liking Jean means that something's wrong with me."

“There’s nothing wrong with you liking Jean,” Rosa dismissed. "It's nice that you can have a close friend like that."

Marco’s eyes narrowed a bit, incredulous. "We're not just  _ friends _ , Mami, we're-"

" _ Best _ friends, I know, it's really sweet-"

Mrs. Bodt was cut short with a noisy gasp as Jean had snatched Marco’s hand from where he had been holding on his lap and slammed it loudly onto the table. The sudden contact of fist to wood scared the rest of the dinner guests into stunned silence as the impact echoed off the walls and rattled dishes from the force of it. Jean was careful, however, turning their hands so as to make his be the one that banged onto the table and protected Marco’s from harm, but clear enough in view that everyone from the table could see Jean aggressively holding Marco’s hand in plain sight. 

Without the scare of a sudden boom, the image that remained was Jean quietly eating his food while holding hands with a surprised Marco, broadcasting their relationship for all to see. The table sat in silence, still stunned from the actions of the new man who seemed entirely unbothered by it all. Then, he turned a sweet smile to Rosa and nodded his fork full of food to her.

"The beans are really great, Mrs. Bodt."

And just like that, the tension broke. Immediately, Pidge and Matt burst into uncontrollable laughter while Marco had to bite down a smile, trying so very hard not to break in front of his mother. Hunk and Shay were giggling quietly to themselves, also failing at keeping their composure but at least putting in the effort for Rosa’s sake. Lance just didn’t care. His eyes were still locked onto Jean, a wide smile inching its way over his lips at the audacity of this man standing up to his mother without even raising his voice. 

Lance loved him on the spot.

Rosa, on the other hand, was far too irritated for her own good. There was no trace of her smile left as she scraped at her food, glaring daggers anywhere she looked and all around simply unhappy.

“Enjoying yourself, Katie?” Rosa snapped.

"Oh, I'm having a  _ great _ time, Mrs. Bodt!" Pidge said before falling back into racious laughter.

"Just the best!" Matt agreed, soon joining her.

Shay couldn’t stop smiling at the scene before her and spoke softly, offering her compliments to try and ease the tension. “They really are good beans.”

Hunk turned to her in agreement, still stifling his giggles. “Aren't they, though?”

That did it. After all her planning, hours of cooking and all the excitement building up at seeing her boys again, it had all come crashing down into one miserable failure in one fell swoop. All because of one strange boy who had filled her son with strange ideals and attitudes. Rosa had had enough. She let out a harsh, angry sigh and pushed away from the table, the legs of her chair scraping against the floor just as Lance’s had before, and stormed out of the dining room.

Shortly after that, Pidge and Matt were able to breathe again, noticing the switch and realizing that their evening was coming to an end. Marco had watched her go, his eyes trailing after his mother in a silent plea to just come back, please sit down, just stay here. When she didn’t, Marco had to catch his breath. Jean squeezed his hand, finally looking sorry for causing Marco’s pain, even if it did get his point across. Just like Marco had for Rosa, he stayed in his seat and watched as the one he loved left the dining room. This time, silence fell over the table.

“Sorry Hunk,” Lance said quietly as he set down his fork. “We're not having dessert.”

“I figured as much,” Hunk said just as quietly, but accepting, and not as disappointed or sad as Lance. 

In that way, it was just as heartbreaking.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst… Clone… Rover…. Clover. I am the clever :p
> 
> And this is definitely JeanMarco from Attack on Titan JUST because Lance's brother is named Marco and they both have brown skin with a similar temperament. I thought it fit :) I'M MIXING THINGS AND I THINK I LIKE IT.
> 
> Ok, this was originally MUCH longer but I had to cut it in half because wow, ok, I wrote a LOT. So the next chapter will be directly after Marco and Rosa get up from the table because I figured that was the easiest and most reasonable place to cut it. And. It was literally the halfway point. I. Yeah. I had a lot of feelings for this scene so I just kept writing.
> 
> So, true story: I met a woman once who was just really mean and nasty. Like, legit wanted the world to burn, and tried to take me and my friends down with her. Then she figured things out and discovered that she felt so wrong and out of place because she was trans, and he chilled out so much after that because he felt more comfortable in his skin. He finally felt like he belonged. So, sticking with that mindset, I decided to make mean, grumpy, bossy Rax as Shay's past life instead of her brother. So when you read 'Rax', that's not a character, but a dead name. Surprise~
> 
> SorrynotsorryIwarnedyooouuuuu<3


	21. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re called abominations for a reason.”
> 
> “Heathens, absolute heathens.”
> 
> “Dirty, disgusting animals.”
> 
> “Sinners, all of them. Don’t go near them, son, stay away from those Things.”
> 
> “I won’t let you fall down that path; I won’t let you destroy yourself.”
> 
> “It’s alright, son. I’ll protect you.”
> 
> “Just pray, son. Pray, and ask forgiveness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia, transphobia, religious persecution/discrimination/islomophobia, a panic/anxiety attack and just all around bad parenting from everyone. Yeesh.
> 
> Here it is... The Aftermath. 
> 
> Buckle up, kids.

**-**

**Unsteady**

**X Ambassadors**

**-**

Silence filled the room, leaving a dark pit inside of each and every person there.

"Can you guys clean up?” Lance asked, tired and solemn. “I'm going to hang around in case he needs interference."

Hunk gave him a reassuring smile. "We got you, bud."

Slowly, Lance stood up from the table to follow his brother and mother, but stopped to stare Jean down. The man looked wrecked, a complete 180 from before, and it was then that Lance knew for sure that Jean had spoken the truth when he had said that Lance could never make him suffer as badly as he could himself. In that moment, Lance trusted him with his brother’s life.

"Help him,” Lance said softly. “He's going to need it."

Jean nodded, still silent and somber himself as he began to tidy up his plate before leaving with Lance. Lance nodded as well, satisfied, and turned to leave. As he did, though, he noticed Keith forgotten in the seat next to him yet again. Keith was stiff as a board with his head bowed slightly. His eyes were so wide and intense that Lance could see that his pupils were pretty much pinpricks at this point, and not focused on anything. Both of his fists were balled up in his lap, and upon closer inspection, there was the faintest tremble to those fists, seen only if you were close enough to almost touch him. Keith hadn’t said a word since Rosa roped him in at dinner, and he had barely uttered a peep before then either. Seeing him now, Lance could finally see that Keith was  _ not okay. _

Still. Neither was Marco. And at that moment, Marco needed him more. So with that in mind, Lance turned without a word, and left the dining room just as his mother and brother did before him.

Both Lance and Jean made their way out towards the living room in silence, a heavy feeling of regret and exhaustion weighing them down like never before. It didn’t take them long to locate Marco and Rosa, the sound of their voices snapping from the other room. Lance and Jean’s pace sped up at that, noticing the rising heat of the argument with every step they took closer, but it was already too late.

“I've already lost one son; don't make me lose another!” 

As Jean and Lance drew to the living room, they were stopped in the doorway by the sight of Rosa and Marco standing across from each other in combative stances. However, when Rosa shouted at her son, throwing her arms out and her eyes wide with anger and fear, Marco’s eyes had dimmed from his own fiery rage into a sudden drop of acceptance. Acceptance… and so,  _ so  _ much sadness.

“You didn't lose us,” Marco said, almost too quietly. “You gave us up.”

Suddenly, Rosa could see the change in her son, and her anger melted away into fear and fear alone. “Marco-”

“Goodbye, mami.” 

Marco’s voice dropped into a lifeless tone as he spoke, and his eyes had lost their luster as he turned to walk away. Jean was there to leave with him right away, while Lance did just as he had intended and intercepted his mother so that Jean and Marco could make a clean getaway. Rosa had immediately begun to try and stop Marco from leaving once she realized her mistake, began pleading with him, reaching for him, but with Lance physically standing himself between his mother and brother, she had a hard time reaching her goals. Now with the idea of losing another child, she was becoming frantic.

“Marco no! Get out of my wa-  _ Lance! _ ” Rosa snatched onto Lance’s wrists to try and move him, but he stood firm, and twisted his hands to grab onto her own wrists to hold her in place without hurting her. “Marco wait!”

“Stop it, mami!” Lance shouted over his screeching mother trying to be heard through the closing front door. “He doesn’t want to see you right now! Let him go!”

“Lance, you let go of me right now!” Mrs. Bodt yanked her hands back to free herself when Lance forced the two of them to take a step away from the door, raising her anger and frustration back up again. "Why did you do that?"

"Because he needs  _ space!” _ Lance said exasperatedly, holding a hand out to present the empty door. “You upset him, mami!"

"Oh,  _ he's upset?” _ Rosa nearly shouted when she gestured to herself. “So my emotions don't count here?"

"Not when you only make it about yourself, they don’t," Lance explained, just as loud as his mother.

"How can I leave myself out of it when I'm right in the thick of it?” Rosa asked. “This is as much about me as it is about Mar-"

"Oh,  _ bullshit!" _

Mrs. Bodt's eyes widened at the ferocity of her son's anger, wanting to match it herself.

"It's  _ you _ ; it's always been about  _ you! _ ” Lance took a step back and held his arms up high, whining to the heavens. “Poor mami drove off momma's-boy-Marco by shunning him from her way of life, but  _ God forbid _ he be upset about it because mami got her feelings hurt!"

"Lance Alexander Bodt-"

_ "THAT’S NOT MY NAME!”  _

Shocked silence was interrupted by the sound of feet racing into the living room, leading up to a concerned Hunk that stopped with a death grip on the doorframe, watching the scene for any reason that he may need to interject. It wasn’t needed at the moment, however, because Mrs. Bodt reeled back at the explosion from her son, stunned at first, then angry and indignant once again. 

"That's the one I gave you," she seethed lowly, growing more irritated as more people began piling up behind Hunk or walking around the wall to the front hall entrance. Lance ignored them, though, because all of his focus was pinpointed onto his mother.

"You gave up any right to me the moment I left this house," Lance said. He wasn’t yelling any more, no longer explosive and wild, but rather controlled and quiet, hissing out his words with more power than screaming ever gave them. "My name is Lance Alexander Espinosa. And I am  _ not  _ your son." His eyes narrowed on her, never moving as his voice dropped even lower. "Remember?"

Pain shot through Rosa’s chest. "Your father said that, not me."

"Yeah but you sure as hell didn't correct him,” Lance growled, voice still low and controlled and  _ furious _ . “Didn't tell me you didn't care, or that you still loved me, just watched me walk out the door.” He stopped, shaking his head with a small, humorless laugh. “And what's worse is that you didn't even learn your lesson because now Marco is gone,  _ too." _

"And who's fault is that?” Mrs. Bodt snapped, volume rising again. “Who stopped me? Who kept us apart?"

Lance scoffed. "You certainly weren't doing yourself any favors."

"Because that Jean boy came in here spouting lies and tricking my son!" Rosa shouted, losing all composure.

"Jean was the one he turned to when you upset him!” Lance shouted back. “ _ Jean _ was the one who listened and showed he cared,  _ Jean  _ was the one who tried to compromise and work with what Marco wanted for tonight, 'cause God knows he didn't want to be here!"

"God knows he shouldn't have been here in the first place," Rosa corrected.

"Oh, don't start that shit again," Lance sighed, rolling his eyes into his hand to hide from his mother’s ramblings.

"This was a  _ Family _ dinner, he didn't belong here!” she insisted, throwing her hands out to speak even louder. "Tonight was supposed to be about  _ Marco _ , but instead, that boy made it all about himself!"

"What the hell are you-"

"Don't tell me you didn't see it!" Rosa shouted. "Making a big deal over his food, making Marco wait on him hand and foot, forcing Marco to hand feed him!" She latched onto her temples before throwing her hands up in disgust. "He took  _ all _ of the credit for your brother's recovery and just talked about himself all night long! And  _ if _ he ever talked about Marco, it was only ever in ways to make us all uncomfortable enough to change the subject off of him entirely!"

"You can't seriously-"

“Calling him names, openly teasing him, deliberately forcing Marco to act out against us- and the unprovoked  _ flirting!  _ All of it! It was awkward and uncomfortable- he made it  _ awful!" _

" _ You _ made it awful, mami-"

"I did my best-" Rosa stopped her argument when she noticed Keith inching his way to the front door and pointed at him, begging for his support. "Keith! Tell me the truth- you were disturbed by him all evening, weren't you?"

"Don't drag him into this-"

"I'm not! I'm just asking a question!” 

Lance immediately sneered at his mother and had tried to step in front of Keith to block line of sight, but Rosa was too quick for him and already made it close enough to reach out to Keith. The boy, in turn stiffened in her grip and froze, intently watching the woman's every move.

“Tell me the truth." Her own eyes were wide with desperation, her hands clutching at his shoulders. "I saw the way you were tonight; you didn't like them acting that way because you  _ know _ !" She nodded, almost deranged and begging for him to join her. "You  _ know _ they were wrong, right?"

Keith had that doe eyed look again, stuck in place in front of an oncoming truck and afraid to even breathe, but before Lance could save him, Keith was already responding.

"If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination,” Keith said, automatic and almost robotic if not for the quiver in a word or two. “They shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them. Leviticus 18 and 20." 

A beat of silence passed through the room before realization caught up with what had been said.

"Dude,  _ what the fuck _ ?" Pidge was pissed.

"Keith…" Hunk’s voice carried so much disappointment in a single word that the whole room felt it, but no one could outdo Lance.

Lance stared on at Keith, heartbroken and silent. His mouth fell slightly, unable to speak but desperate to get some words out to stop this, stand up for himself, correct Keith,  _ anything…  _ but he couldn’t. Because Keith had said it. Keith had said the one thing Lance had prayed he never would.

Rosa was smiling and gasping out little laughs of relief, trapping Keith in her own little world of victory while the rest of the room sunk lower into the depths of despair. Pidge shook her head in disgust and stepped away from Keith, openly making her way around to Lance’s side instead. Shay was silent in her own right while she laid a hand over Hunk’s shoulder to try and comfort him, but Matt looked on, confused. 

"Why do you have that memorized?" Matt asked, making Keith flinch.

It wasn’t until then that Lance finally noticed it. Keith’s shoulders were stiff and he looked to be trying to look as small as possible. His eyes were wide and alert, oozing something like panic when they flicked and locked onto Matt. He was sort of stuttering a bit, and at least three shades paler than before. 

Keith… Keith was terrified.

"F-" He stopped to swallow in a vain effort to coat his dry throat. "Fosters… Church three times a week."

Rosa nodded in agreement, finally letting go of Keith with a pat to the shoulder and a satisfied sigh. She took a step back, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to a hip so that she could speak more casually with Keith while the rest of the room ganged up on him. "Sounds like your folks raised you right."

As the words settled, Lance watched with dawning horror as Keith's eyes glazed over and his voice lost all emotion. 

"They're very respected people," Keith said quietly, his gaze long lost to memories of old.

In that moment, it seemed as though the others understood the underlying discomfort of those words. Suddenly, the hostility towards Keith lessened down into a simmer as the figurative lightbulb clicked on for most of the people in the room. With a sigh, Matt stepped over to lay a reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder, but the instant his hand made contact, Keith jumped away as though he had been electrocuted. Everyone froze when Keith did, his eyes wider and more alert than ever when he switched his attention onto Mrs. Bodt with his breath held, watching for a response but not waiting for a reaction. 

"Thank you for having me," Keith said, quickly, automatically, then turned and bolted through the door.

Shay held her fingers to her lips as they all watched the door close behind him, her voice dropping into a soft, sad tone of understanding. “Oh, Keith…”

“Well, he wouldn’t have run off if he hadn’t been so uncomfortable,” Mrs. Bodt said in an accusing tone, glaring down everyone. Mostly Shay, in particular.

Hunk was not having it. He gave a scathing glare in return, actually surprising Rosa for a moment with the amount of vitriol in his eyes, then shook his head in disappointment and anger. He was done. Without a word, Hunk offered his elbow to Shay and silently escorted her out through the front door, closing the door on the others for good.

Rosa looked on, staring at the door in confusion and slight irritation. " _ Now _ what's wrong?"

Pidge whipped her head to the woman, her venom begging to lash out. "In case you haven't noticed,  _ you  _ made everyone uncomfortable tonight."

Rosa frowned. "That's a lie-"

"Is it, though?” Matt interrupted, a pondering look on his face. “Because I sure didn't enjoy my night. I doubt Keith did either."

Mrs. Bodt scoffed, annoyed beyond reason. "Keith was  _ clearly  _ upset by that Jean boy!"

"Oh  _ bullshit!" _ Lance snapped.

"Lance-" Rosa went to scold her son again but Lance wasn’t having it.

"Keith is well aware of our sexualities at the house and he's just fine with it, mami,” Lance went on, speaking over his mother. “The only time I've ever seen him act that badly was after he met  _ you. _ "

That did it. Something in Rosa snapped, and she couldn’t hold back any of her anger any longer.

"How dare you try to turn this on me when  _ you're _ the one who brought all this garbage into our home in the first place?" Rosa jammed a finger at her son. "Marco never would have gotten any of these awful ideas in his head if you hadn't have pulled your little runaway act!"

A wave of absolute fury had crashed over Rosa in that moment, and she couldn’t hold back her frustration any longer. It felt good, finally being able to speak out the words that had been rolling around in her head for the past few years, and for a split second, she was glad. Then that second passed.

Stunned, hurt silence filled the air as her anger died down, and once her vision was no longer clouded with frustration, Rosa could see Lance’s broken heart plain as day.

"He said it because it's true," Pidge said, quiet but blunt.

Mrs. Bodt turned to look at Pidge in shock.

"Keith doesn't act that way at home or in public,” Pidge went on, a look of contempt in her eyes for the woman that she had known for so long. “He only did it for  _ you." _

After that mic drop moment, Pidge turned on her heel, her glaring eyes locked onto Rosa as she too left the house with Matt on her six. With the siblings gone, Lance was left alone with his mother, lingering for the sole reasoning that he simply couldn’t find the will to do anything, not even escape. His eyes stayed glued to his mother, on the edge of tears from the hurtful comments she had said but too numb to let them fall. Rosa was speaking, trying to reach him somehow, but Lance couldn’t hear a word she was saying. The damage had been done. And he was too far gone.

When Lance left, his exit was probably the most impactful to Rosa. He didn’t do anything incredible, just looked at her with the most heartbreaking, exhausted expression on his face, then left without a word. His disappointment in her was palpable, to the point that it burned her skin. It was that expression that tore Rosa apart for the next few hours while she cried alone at the dinner table, still filled to the brim with too much food for her to eat on her own.

-

Keith didn’t realize he was spiraling. When he had escaped out of the house, he took off for the end of the driveway to try and suck some air into his lungs. It was unclear how long he stayed there trying to breathe, all that he knew was that he couldn’t get the Sendaks out of his head.

And it was so,  _ very  _ terrifying.

Memories swirled around in his mind, of locked closets and polishing silverware, the buzz of an electric razor against his skin. Push ups and buckets and running laps until his feet were blistered, of drill sergeant screams for hours if he so much as blinked wrong because it would start all over again from the top of the same lecture. Of eyes on him, so many eyes watching his every move, watching and waiting, never listening in the way that he needed, the way that he craved.

Voices long lost to the past rose up again and again in his ringing ears because he knew for a fact that they were still being said. Faces popped up, flitting through his mind without his consent. The sight of a little brown boy bowing to the east, being pulled to his feet because he was too young to understand, being made to pray another way because-

_ “You can still be saved if you pray for forgiveness, you're still so young and misguided, God will forgive you for your parent's mistakes if you ask." _

_ "I won't let you go to hell because your parents were stupid, I will protect you." _

The sight of the boy’s older sister packing her things, of Richard on the phone with her social worker claiming all sorts of lies about how she just didn’t fit, she was a danger to the others if she refused to listen to their rules, they can’t help such a bad problem child, she may be better suited for a new, different home. 

_ “We’re not monsters, don’t act like we are.” _

_ "You won't be welcome here anymore if you keep acting up." _

Watching her leave, seeing her in the news a month later, a picture of her on the screen being the only thing left of her memory. A lesson for the others, a lesson for Keith, obey, listen, stay safe. Every threat to be sent away to a different home where things could be much worse, unsafe, unhappy- they all began mixing around and blending into one, each adding onto the overwhelming fear of being thrust into the unknown.

_ "She made mistakes like this, too." _

_ “Do you want to end up like her?” _

_ “You’ll lose your nice house, your nice school, your safe bed, you’ll lose it all.” _

Watching, waiting, looking, wondering, hiding. Always careful, always obeying, always mindful, but still Keith looks because he can't help it. He likes what he sees, wants more of it, wants-

_ “God is watching you and you have done wrong, so you need to pray.”  _

Hiding in plain sight, never letting anyone see him, stay quiet, stay invisible, don't let anyone see or else- 

Griffin climbing into his car and driving away, he and his family being run out of their home even after Keith had been so careful-

_ "I had to protect you." _

Waking up at night in his safe bed, trying to breathe because it all became too much, the last words of his father echoing in his head as the nightmares overtook him, his emotions were too strong, too big, too much. Gasping, begging, crying- all into his pillow because if he let it out, if he didn’t keep it bottled up-

_ “Stop crying, you’re a man, men don’t cry.” _

“Hey man, you okay?”

_ "Things are better now, stop being so dramatic and let it go." _

“Yes sir.”

_ “It could be a lot worse, suck it up.” _

“Keith?”

_ “Excuse me, young man, aren’t you forgetting something?” _

“Thank you.”

“Keith-”

Keith flinched at the feel of a hand touching his shoulder, his eyes wide and watching for any and all threats. What he found instead was Lance, pulling his hand back with large, confused eyes. They stared at each other, both coming to the conclusion that Keith had gone on autopilot and hadn’t been in control for at least the last few minutes, now increasingly obvious based on the eerily detached whispers that Keith had managed to rasp out while trapped in such a state.

It all came on in increments after that. The first thing he felt were his arms, crossed tight against his chest to keep himself small, quiet, invisible. His head had been tilted down judging by the angle he was staring at Lance, and the burning of his eyes clued him in to the fact that Keith probably hadn’t been able to let them relax for a long time. He probably hadn’t even blinked. That wasn’t the problem, though, because he could control his eyes now that he had been knocked out of his head. No, the problem now was that the speed in which his increments worked was too slow, because no matter how hard he tried, Keith simply couldn’t speak.

Slowly, Keith’s mouth gaped open and closed, desperate to get something out, words, mumbles, hell, even some air, but it was all for naught, and Keith’s dread consumed him. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly, but Keith simply could not speak. Could not explain. Could not apologize.

Shame filled Keith the longer he stayed there unable to move or speak, but Lance’s own expression had fallen. No words passed Lance’s lips either, making Keith feel even worse as blue eyes studied him in their shared silence. Lance was downtrodden, upset, but he didn’t look angry. Instead, he looked to Keith with something sad, yet… understanding.

"C'mon,” Lance said quietly, choosing not to touch Keith but to stuff his hands into his pockets instead. “Let's go home."

Another moment passed before Keith could nod, and then slowly, halting step after halting step, Keith followed behind Lance. With his head bowed, he couldn’t see the concerned looks Hunk and Pidge shared as he drew closer, but with Keith’s skin crawling as much as it was already, it was probably for the best. 

They all climbed into the car in silence, buckling up and riding off with a cloud of discomfort that choked the lot of them even worse than the ride before. Not a word was spoken the entire ride. And it was absolutely awful.

Each person sat in silence, staring out the window in different levels of annoyance or anger or fear. The madness of it almost sent Keith into another melt down, but as they pulled up into the driveway, Keith was able to gather enough of his wits to realize that he needed to set at least  _ one  _ thing straight.

He just… needed to get the words out.

Hunk parked the car and turned off the engine, sighing as he let his hands fall to his lap. Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. For almost half a minute, the lot of them all just sat in the van and let the disaster of an evening wash over them in a desperate attempt to recuperate somehow. Then, before anyone could unbuckle their seatbelts, Keith finally found his voice.

“... I’m sorry,” Keith said, head hung low and ashamed beyond belief. He knew why he said what he did back at the Bodt house, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. He knew that they hadn’t liked it much either, especially… 

From the corner of his eye, Keith could see Lance still sitting next to him, unmoving, Keith didn’t dare look up, not to him or any of the others in the car. He couldn’t bring himself to.

An uncomfortable silence stretched on for a few seconds longer than Keith had wanted, even though he knew he deserved it. In the end, though, thankfully, they seemed to understand. At least, Hunk did.

"We get it, man," Hunk said quietly, hoping to be comforting.

Some strange emotion filled the air, making it heavy and even more uncomfortable. It locked everyone into place, keeping them trapped in the van for a few torturous seconds longer. Then, slowly, Lance stretched his arm out and lightly dropped a fist down to hit Keith's thigh. A way to agree but not agree, accepting Keith without having to speak to him. 

Cautiously, Keith finally looked to him, not finding Lance’s eyes. They were lost to his own thoughts, looking out the window for answers that he begged to come to him. Lance’s expression was tired, so very tired, and Keith couldn’t help but relate. Keith understood. He understood a little too well. So he nodded, and turned away to let Lance search on his own.

Again, no one said anything. There was nothing  _ to  _ say, because nobody  _ could _ say anything. So they climbed out of the car and shuffled inside instead. Not a single word shared between the lot of them.

-

Later that night, faster than any project he had ever done, Lance put out another video. He worked tirelessly on it, editing late into the night with the help of Hunk by his side. It was a simple video, using simple instruments and recording tactics, with little to no written information in the bio or summary.

Lance merely sang his song, and wished all of his viewers hope. 

Hope that maybe one day, everyone could have the same happy ending that his  [ **song** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXDweBDIsG8) did.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys in the Street- Austin Percario & KHS cover:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXDweBDIsG8
> 
> Bonus Info:   
> 1\. Lance had to stop himself on the porch for a second and put himself back together before he could face any of his friends. He refused to cry, thinking it would let his mother win, and when he got his feet back under him, he found Hunk waiting for him around the corner because Hunk is the best and knew he would need a hug after Lance gathered himself up again. Think Stoic the Vast after he told Hiccup that he wasn’t his son in How to Train Your Dragon.  
> 2\. When Lance noticed Keith at the end of the driveway, everyone had decided to give him the same space that they were giving Lance. After a few minutes, though, Lance figured someone needed to check up on him and tried to reach out. When Keith started muttering out a monotone voice like he had been hypnotized or something, Lance just about freaked out. It took him a minute to realize that Keith was stuck panicking.  
> 3\. Dad misses the dinner party because he’s out on a business trip and refuses to acknowledge Marco's choice after what he saw the last time Marco visited, so he bails because he thinks that if Marco doesn’t have the attention he wants then he won’t act out like this and they can forget it ever happened. Mindset of: "It’s not his fault he had a psychological break after the accident, it was pretty traumatic, but he’ll snap out of it soon enough." Dad just wants his son to be “normal” again.  
> 4\. Their parents really do love their kids, they just don’t know how to handle this and they’re doing the absolute worst things in the world to possibly try to “fix” things again.  
> 5\. The girl that was kicked out of the Sendaks defied them via religion and other rules that were too strict for her and was therefore considered a Bad Egg since she wouldn’t listen and was teaching her brother to follow her example. She and her brother were separated because nobody else had room for both of them and her anger got the best of her. Her mouth got her into a lot of trouble and everything just went downhill from there. Keith never forgot.
> 
> I love you and I’m sorry <3  
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys :)
> 
> (Come yell at me on Tumblr)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smitty-mouse


	22. The House That Built Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knew he was sentimental. His bleeding heart made it impossible not to put significance on items or moments in time, and for the most part, he loved every bit of it. It just made things that much more special.
> 
> For Keith; he had never considered himself too sentimental growing up. That is, until he lost everything. Now, he's learned to cherish things.
> 
> Whether they're significant or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short today, I'm sorry. There shouldn't be any TW this go around, I wanted to keep it casual and give your poor little hearts a break, so have 10 pages of Keith bragging about his job. X]

  
  
  


**-**

**The House That Built Me**

**Miranda Lambert**

**-**

"What's wrong?"

_ "Nothing's wrong," _ Shiro said, perfectly casual.  _ "I just wanted to check on my best bud." _

Keith's nose wrinkled in a mixture of confusion and disgust. "What are you, fifty? 'Best bud' is something that dads trying to be besties with their kids say."

_ "Well  _ I _ thought it was cool." _

"Oh my God, you made it worse."

The sound of Shiro snickering on the other end of the line made it clear that the man had purposely said it for that reason alone, and Keith was so very tired.

"Seriously, why did you call?" Keith sighed out. "What's so important that it couldn't be done through text?"

If it were anybody else, they would have gone in with the sham, acted like it was fine, played it like nothing was wrong and they weren't spying for no good reason. But this wasn't anybody else. 

_ "... So maybe I heard from the others," _ Shiro said, almost guilty.

"Of course," Keith snapped.

_ "Don't be mad, bud, they were just worried,"  _ Shiro explained.  _ "They think you had a melt down and wanted to know if I could help, so-" _

"So they called and tattled to 'daddy'." Keith stopped, thought, then shuddered. "Never again."

_ "Agreed, that was awful,"  _ Shiro said, seeming to physically cringe through the phone.  _ "But, they didn't call just to rag on you. They called because they didn't know what to do." _ Shiro paused for a moment to assess.  _ "Having a break in your armor doesn't mean you're not strong enough to take care of others. It's okay to fall apart sometimes, because that's human." _

"I can't mess up," Keith muttered, but Shiro went on.

_ "I know you're more than capable of taking care of Acxa,"  _ Shiro said in a kind voice.  _ "Finding out about a slip here and there won't hurt you, but keeping it from me? From the state? That's when things get complicated." _

Keith sighed, stepping away to lean on the wall to try and ground himself. Shiro was right, Keith knew he was right, as were his friends for trying to ask Shiro for help, but this whole thing was just a bit overwhelming. 

_ "How are you feeling now?" _ Shiro asked carefully.

That was just it. The dinner party had left him shaken to the point where he could barely sleep that night after coming back home. Honestly, the last time he had fallen so low, Keith hadn't been able to get a good night's rest for probably close to a couple of weeks. It was all too much at the same time needing more of him than he could give and no one to lean on while he crumbled. It was exhausting, and Keith hated every bit of it. But here, now, only a couple days after the  _ incident, _ he noticed something… else.

The choking grip of unseen hands weren't wrapped around his throat anymore. The uncomfortable crawling of snakes and worms under his skin died out after a day or two, and the wretched taste of copper and bile faded away from his tongue soon after. Paranoia was still there, just like everything else, but it settled quite a bit when he came home in the evening to a relaxed house instead of a hostile one. His hackles had calmed down some, rising only when spooked. Granted, it happened more easily than usual, but it was still preferable to staying alert 24/7. Not only that, but the others didn’t tend to make a big deal out of it when he did. For once, fear didn't consume him and control his every move after an attack. He seemed… he  _ felt…  _ calmer.

"... Surprisingly okay," Keith whispered, and this time, he meant it.

_ "That's good?" _ Shiro said, encouraging.

"Yeah…" Keith nodded to himself, unseen. "Yeah it is."

-

The house had a fresh new coat of soft, creamy yellow paint, the white trim highlighting its design and size just like it had so many years before. The white picket fence had been replaced for a newer, sturdier one, and on the porch, Keith had managed to safely install a swinging bench bolted to the overhang. Once the order for landscape came through, Acxa had been invited over again to plant the flowers over the weekend. Between her, Lance and Sophia, the garden flourished all through the front and back yards. The house was beautiful, shiny and new, and when Sophia saw the finished product, she sat out in the front yard for almost an hour just admiring it, a small smile on her face and a gleam in her eye.

Later that night, after some digging around, Miss Sophia showed the first picture of the house after she and Saul had finished building it. In the photo, Sophia and Saul stood proudly in front of their home, showing it off with wide smiles. The comparison between then and now was incredible, with very few changes in between. There was a different garden, of course, and the porch swing and wheelchair ramp were nowhere in sight, but it was theirs and theirs alone. Now, many years later, it was only hers, but the memory of her husband came alive at the reflection of what they had built together.

“Now this can be you, baby,” Sophia said with a smile and shining eyes. “You and your sister and whoever else comes into your life.”

Keith smiled back at her, not sure what to say and uncomfortable with the attention. Still, the thought of owning the house with Acxa sent a rush of excitement through his veins. The weight of his necklace was more prevalent than ever as he thought about the home he grew up in with his parents, feeling the same sort of welcoming presence in the Espinosa house as he did in the Song's. He couldn't wait to share it, couldn't wait to see Acxa pruning the garden, relaxing in her room, turning the key in the front door lock for the first time all on her own. It would be the home she never had, and the one he truly missed all at once. Keith would get this house if it killed him, and he would cherish and honor it just as the Espinosas had before. Only this time, things would be a little different. 

He would make it a home, just like Sophia did. But this time, Keith would make it  _ their _ home, just like his parents did.

-

With the outside officially done, everyone was ecstatic to begin demo on the inside of the house. Miss Sophia spent the day volunteering at the church garage sale with Hunk to stay out of harm's way while the dining room was ripped to shreds. All of her things were moved to either the basement or covered in the living room, and once it was cleared, Keith and Allura went to town on those walls.

Sledge hammers dug into wood and plaster, kicking and punching and ravaging the walls surrounding the dining room to leave only wooden posts in their place. The flooring was stripped up with fervor using crowbars and shovels and, at times, even ripped up by hand after crawling down onto all fours. The french doors were the only things handled with care, taken off and set aside to be donated elsewhere, but other than that, neither Keith nor Allura were gentle with their terror.

The air was choked with dust and dirt hiding in the many crevices behind the wood, smothering the workers in the filth within seconds and only growing darker by the second. Near the end of it, the dining room was nothing but a shell of what it once was, both Keith and Allura were at least three shades darker from all of the dirt that they were coated with, and Lance had never envied a shower head more than he did then. Just the thought of watching the dirt fall away from either of them, rinsing away decades of dust and scrubbing away with sudsy bubbles that liked to drip down soft, smooth, freshly cleaned skin...

“Oh, keep beating, my poor little bi heart; you can do it, come on,” Lance whispered to himself as he watched Keith sparta kick down the last portion of drywall in the dining room. He liked to think he would have managed it well enough if he hadn’t watched Allura deadlift the gaudy chandelier over her shoulder and toss it out the window immediately after. “Be  _ strong.” _

Rather than torturing himself further, Lance went to work on trying to pry the door frame out of the way. According to Keith’s blueprints, the dining room would be turned into a downstairs guest room with the door facing the front entrance rather than the kitchen, so Lance had been handed a crowbar and put to work. He strained against it at first, but soon enough, Lance had found his flow and gotten them out relatively easy. With the last piece of the frame left, Lance jammed his crowbar into the wood and shoved, popping it into the air with a flip and straight into the trash can that Allura had been trying to carry out of the room at that exact second.

The two of them froze, eyes wide at the feat that had just happened and stunned, then immediately broke into huge smiles as Lance let out a happy yelp and turned to Pidge in hopes that she had managed to capture his greatness on camera. Pidge, to her credit, had kept quiet the entire time and was smiling at her friends when they turned to her. She lifted a thumbs up to Lance and Allura to confirm that she had, in fact, seen what had happened and both Lance and Allura threw their hands up with shouts of victory and a powerful high five.

“Ten points to Gryffindor!”

“Bitch, I’m a Slytherin!”

They burst into laughter with each other, taking a moment to smile and play before getting back to work clearing up their mess. Sophia’s room had to be finished first, and fast, so there would be no dilly-dallying on their parts. If all went according to plan, Miss Sophia would be back in bed by the end of the weekend, with her own room rather than a reformed dining room. Keith had been confident that he and Allura could make it happen, but with the HVAC crew as late as they were already, his confidence began waning.

Behind the mask of filth, Keith’s irritation was clear. He had been wearing goggles and his bandanna during demolition, leaving a clear line of dirt where his skin had been exposed, but as time passed, Keith’s sweat ruined the clean line between pale skin and dust. It deepened the crinkles of his scowl, enhancing his emotion for all to see.

"Why do we keep using them?" Keith asked. "This is like the third time they've skipped the schedule."

“Coran made a deal with them,” Allura explained. “He’s a man of his word.”

“Can’t say the same for these guys,” Keith said, smearing more dirt over his forehead when he tried to wipe away some sweat. “If they don’t show up again, I’m going to scream.”

"They're on their way," Allura assured him, but Keith only scoffed.

"Yeah, on their  _ own _ schedule."

Allura had nothing to combat that, and simply stepped away to try calling Coran about the issue once again. They sat there for hours, covered in dirt and sweat and anxiousness to get the job done, but still, there was no sign of the crew. As the day dragged on, Allura finally got the phone call, and she stepped away down the hall to take it away from the others. She only spent a few minutes on it, her shoulders tightening in annoyance as she spat into the phone. When she hung up, she hung her head with a sigh and turned around to face the others with a resigned frown.

“Yeah, Sophia’s not getting her room back this weekend.”

Keith screamed.

-

That evening, when Miss Sophia and Hunk returned from the charity sale, Keith had them stay outside for a few minutes longer while he deep cleaned the area for Sophia. Her room was gone, there was no saving it now, and she would be needing to sleep in the living room with Keith until HVAC could come in and fill up the walls with chutes. He did his best, however, laying down slats of plywood to cover the uneven floor and vacuuming up all of the dirt spread around the house like a madman, but still, Keith wanted to make sure that Miss Sophia would be as safe as possible before she even entered the house. So, while Keith vacuumed for a third time, Sophia had lemonade and talked about her day with the others on the porch.

Once Keith had finally finished cleaning, Sophia came in with dinner already planned out in her head. She and Hunk made a beeline for the kitchen, assuring Keith that he would be given a meal worthy of filling his belly after such a hard day. The promise made his stomach churn, thinking back on how he had failed to finish putting up even a single wall, but Keith said nothing as he made his way to the shower.

The bathroom downstairs had also been an addition at one point in time. Years before, when Sophia had proven that she could no longer take the stairs, it was decided that she needed her own bathroom for the first floor to make bathing and amenities easier on her. It was a quick and dirty installation, and Keith had been itching to rip it up and move it closer to the guest room, to install it properly, to make it pretty and actually useful for Miss Sophia. After the fiasco of his day, however, he was grateful to have kept to his plan of only touching Sophia’s room, because now he couldn’t think of anything he’d like to do more than take a freaking shower.

The water was black when it rinsed off of him, and Keith had to stay under the spray until long after it had gone cold in order to get it all out. His frustration peaked at that moment, and he did some quick calculations in his head for a new water heater. The only upside to a cold shower was that it was still summer outside, but even then, it was a small reason to celebrate. This wasn’t the first time Keith had to freeze under the spigot and he was certain that Miss Sophia hadn’t had a warmer shower in a while either. Least of all in the winter. Anger flared inside of him at the thought. This had to  _ stop _ .

Sighing, Keith shut off the cold water and hung his head. This day had been a disaster.

“Keith?” Sophia raised her voice to be heard from the other room. “Are you done?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he called, lifting his head so that Sophia could hear him through the closed door.

“Alright, baby, dinner’s almost ready,” she told him. “Get dressed and come eat.”

Another tired sigh, and Keith dropped his head into an unseen nod as he stepped out of the shower. “Yes ma’am.”

Thankfully,  _ without  _ the central air installed like it was  _ supposed _ to be that day, Keith didn’t have to worry about shivering while he dressed. With Miss Sophia waiting for him at the dinner table, Keith decided that he didn’t have time to think more on his plotting, and quickly made his way to the kitchen still drying his hair. They were already plating by the time he walked in, and Sophia smiled at him just as she was lifting her head from prayer.

“Looks like you and I will be roommates,” Miss Sophia said with a smile, unbothered when both Pidge and Lance whispered ' _ oh my God, they were roommates' _ to each other.

Keith couldn't appreciate the foolishness because his eyes lowered in shame. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, stop.” Sophia merely laughed and waved the bad vibes away. “It’s not your fault, baby. Besides, it might be fun. We’ll have a sleepover.”

“Gotta do  _ something  _ for family night, right?” Lance said as he piled spaghetti onto his plate.

“Okay, now I feel bad,” Hunk said as he sat down. “We need to figure out something for next week’s family night.”

Again, guilt washed over Keith. Family night had had to be pushed back in order to fit the schedule of fixing up Sophia’s room before anything else. He knew how excited everyone was for it, even  _ Keith  _ had begun to grow fond of them. Sure, he may not cry over the show like Lance or Hunk did, but he still related to the characters more than he liked, and it helped him get into the show more. 

The night itself was enjoyable as well, especially with its routine arguments over pizza toppings and pillow nests. It was so comfortable and familiar that it had gotten to the point that Keith even considered buying himself a new set of nerdy pajamas just to join the apparent fashion battle. For once, the expense on himself didn't daunt him so much, finding that every single part of the night was just as important to the last, and that it did more to settle his nerves than any meditation practices his old counselors had him try. 

This night… this night was special to them all, including Keith. Truly, it broke his heart to put a hold on the tradition, but he had assured everyone that it would only be this  _ one  _ family night. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Everything had been so messed up.

“We’ll get there,” Sophia said dismissively, confident in the future. “We just need to be patient until this renovation ends.” She paused to look at Keith over the table. “What all do you have planned, baby?”

Keith thought back to his blueprints that he had painstakingly thought out, meticulously measuring and planning down to the last centimeter. The images of what he had imagined popped up in his mind, and as he began contemplating how to voice his ideas, he began to make his way to the counter behind Pidge to plate his dinner.

"Downstairs is going to change a lot once we tear out those walls and make it open concept, but that front left half will be completely moved around." Keith kept his focus on his plate while he began piling on his food. "You already know that we're changing the dining room into a guest suite, but we'll be angling it away from the kitchen so that the doorway faces the front of the house towards the bathroom." He stopped to turn and face Sophia for this next bit. "Then we're going to move the bathroom to be right next to it so that it can mimic an en suite."

Keith set his plate down on the table and sat down quickly so that he could use his hands to show what he meant, flattening them to sit parallel with his shoulders. “Right now, you’ve got an entryway and a wall.” He moved his hands a few inches. “Then you’ve got the bathroom.” He slid them again. “A whole bunch of empty space.” One more time. “And the dining room that only opens up to the kitchen.”

This time, Keith turned his hands while he spoke. “I want to slide that bathroom over to sit right alongside the dining room wall, so that it’s still open to the rest of the first floor, but it’s still pretty obvious that it belongs to the guest suite.” He put his palms together to form an L shape. “The doors to each room will be like this, with the guest room facing the front and the bathroom facing the living room so that it’s accessible to everyone who needs it.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Pidge said, then turned her smirk his way. “But it also sounds like you spent way too much time thinking about this.”

Keith only shrugged and twisted up a forkful of pasta. He couldn’t argue with her on that.

Sophia swallowed down her mouthful of noodles, then turned her attention back to Keith. "I was looking at the hardwood options you gave me. Will the bathroom have hardwood flooring as well?"

"No, we have to look at tiles for that,” Keith said, shaking his head. “Everything else will be hardwood, though. Front to back, top to bottom."

“Guess that means we’ll have to figure out where we’ll be sleeping when you rip the floors out,” Lance said before taking a sip from his glass.

“We’ll figure that out when we get there. We need to finish the first level first,” Keith said, taking a moment to wipe some sauce from his lip before digging back into his food. "Once the bathroom is moved, all those extra walls will be coming down as well to leave room towards that big area where the bathroom is now, which could turn that into either an open den or dining room.” He moved his fork around in a circle in place of the imaginary walls his hands had once been. “With that space clear of rooms now, Allura thought it would be a good idea to give the back wall a long counter from end to end and turn it into a wet bar. Which, I'm inclined to agree."

Hunk perked up at that with a big smile. "A wet bar does sound pretty classy."

"And because we'll be putting the washer and dryer underneath it on the far side of the wall, you'll have plenty of countertop to fold your laundry on as well.” Keith actually had a bit of a smug grin on his face, a little too proud to be talking about square footage and laundry space. “That's about twelve feet of extra cabinet space beside it for automatic storage. Put some floating shelves along the wall above it and you could double it."

"You've really thought this out," Hunk said, widening his smile.

Keith shrugged, brushing it off. "It's my job."

"And you do it so well," Miss Sophia said, sounding somewhat… proud?

It didn’t quite make sense to Keith, so he shook his head to try and clear away his confusion and went back to moving his food around with his fork. "I think it’s going to look great. We just need to stick to the schedule."

"And how long is that going to take?" Lance asked, getting up from the table for seconds and grabbing Sophia’s glass for a refill on tea. Sophia nodded her thanks to Lance but turned her attention to Keith, waiting for his answer.

"Well, we  _ were  _ making headway before today,” Keith said. His irritation and guilt mingled into an uncomfortable mixture in his belly, making his food look less appetizing the longer he thought about it. Especially with Miss Sophia watching his every move. “I planned to have you all fixed up in a couple of months, but if we keep getting set back like this, it'll mess everything up. Hopefully everything will be done before graduation."

"That'd be nice," Sophia agreed, her voice just as soft as ever. It wasn’t as off putting as Keith had expected it to be.

"When we  _ do  _ finish, the house's value will go up with the extra bedroom and amenities, and Miss Sophia will have her own room instead of a refurbished dining room." Keith stopped twisting his pasta to look at her. "What color would you like your room to be?"

"Anything you want, baby,” Sophia said, once again dismissive. “It's not going to be my room for much longer."

Something about how she said it didn’t sit right with Keith, but he shook it off. "You'll still be living here for a while longer,” he said, grabbing her attention. “You might as well enjoy it while you've got it."

For a moment, Sophia looked dumbfounded. "I suppose you're right,” she said quietly. Then, slowly, she tilted her head in thought. “I've always been fond of pastels. Either yellow or lilac."

That answer settled better with Keith, so he nodded curtly and gave her a small smile. "Let's go look for paint colors once we get your walls up."

Miss Sophia’s smile was much larger than Keith’s, but just as warm. 

"It's a date."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cough cough I’m a SlytherPuff cough)
> 
> That was a lot of construction talk I’m sorry but I kinda got carried away with the idea of Keith being proud of his work and describing his plans for how the house will look so much prettier once he’s done with it and IDK bro I just kept typing.
> 
> Ok, so, how about a poll? Cuz I’m stuck on either lilac or yellow for Sophia’s room. I know I want pastel colors for her cuz they're her favorite but I can’t decide on which one, so what do you think? Wanna vote on which color to paint Sophia’s room?
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys :)


	23. Desperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he touched a guitar, it was like the stars aligned. Sunlight came in through the window to highlight it, beckoning him like a siren call. The strap was big, but so was the guitar, and it still felt right in his hands. It was the most natural thing in the world, and as he strummed his first strings, his ears rang with the pleasant hum of a chord. It was messed up and out of tune, but he knew then more than ever that it was right.
> 
> This was what he was meant for.
> 
> This was what his life would be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another light one for ya, with extra meaningful songs :D  
> Sorry I'm cutting it so close, there's 30min left until midnight here so I'm technically still posting on Thursday. It's just been a crazy week, sorry guys. I'll try to catch up again before next week, promise.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy :)

  
  


**-**

**Desperado**

**Eagles**

**-**

Keith's eyes lit up with the glow of brake lights, giving them an eerie, red sheen. He watched wide eyed and amazed when daddy had practically jumped out of the car and rushed forward to the aid of another, putting all of his weight into his shoulder as he pushed the bumper of a dark car trapped in place over a patch of ice. The sound of the tires roaring with their strain matched that of a wounded animal, fishtailing back and forth at the turn lane as it struggled in place and looking as though it might crush his father. Fear gripped Keith at the very idea of him squashed underneath a bumper like a bug, but not even a second later, another man ran up and joined him, then a third, and between the three of them, they were able to free the car of its prison.

Relief flooded through Keith when the car finally moved forward, and a smile crept over his lips when Blake and the other men whooped in victory. A hand popped out of the dark car to wave out through the window, followed by a series of short honks in gratitude, making the three men wave in return as they all headed back to their previous posts. Blake headed back to the car with his family two lanes over, while another crossed the corner sidewalk to climb back into his own car at the waiting red light, and the third resumed his trek on foot to wherever it was that he needed to be in this cold, winter’s evening. It amazed Keith to see this, three complete strangers going out of their way to help another stranger in need with nothing but a wave and some honking to show for it, especially when the task had been so scary.

Still, Keith couldn't deny that all three men… were smiling. Happy, accomplished, unafraid. It was confusing to say the least.

"Momma," Keith asked. "Why did they do that?"

"Because that car needed help," she said simply, as though it was the most natural thing to do.

"But that car wasn't in front of anybody," Keith said, confused. "And everybody came over anyways."

"I know," Krolia said, then turned to him in the backseat with a mischievous grin. "Isn't it cool?"

Keith's confusion multiplied at the sight of her, happy and playful and pleased, even after watching daddy fight with a sliding car all on his own… Well, alone for like, two seconds, but still, it was scary for Keith. Scary and confusing and strange… but not for momma.

Krolia leaned in closer to Keith and lowered her voice into a whisper, as though she was sharing a secret most precious with him.

“Not everyone can handle things on their own, so you have to be kind and help whenever you can," she explained, then rose her brow as she poked him in the chest. "You never know when you might need help, too.”

Keith still didn't quite get it, which was understandable for a five year old, but thankfully, Krolia understood her son even when he couldn't speak.

"This is our home, Keith," she went on softly. "We're all in this great, big world together, so we have to take care of each other."

That seemed to register a little better for him, and after a moment's hesitation to think, Keith looked up to his mother. "Like a family?"

A slow, easy smile spread over Krolia's lips as she watched her son, swelling with pride for him.

"Yeah. Like a family."

-

The moment she walked into the diner, it was like a flip had been switched. It wasn’t as though things were dull and grey without Acxa around, but she certainly brightened things up a bit. So when the others saw her come in, it was smiles all around.

"Hey, you!” Hunk said, waving his spatula at her in greeting. “What are you having?"

“Surprise me,” Axca replied, never breaking stride on her way to the usual booth in the corner bar. 

Hunk nodded once and immediately set to work on her meal while Lance slid his things over to make room for her as she sat down across from him. They shared a smile before Lance went back to focusing on finishing his latest project, the two of them knowing he would ask for her opinion one last time before publishing it. Pidge sidled up to the table once she got a moment and offered a fist bump to Acxa in greeting, leaning her weight onto a single hip and an arm on the back of the booth as she observed the younger girl.

"Milkshake?" Pidge asked, but Acxa shook her head.

"Not today, thanks."

"Alrighty, then," Pidge said with a shrug, then turned her attention to the back corner. "Hey, Greenday! Your sister's here!"

Keith turned a look over his shoulder at Pidge through the open doorway, _clearly_ visible to the table, but stepped through it nonetheless to bring Acxa some freshly cleaned silverware.

"I'm aware, Avril Lavigne," he said back, just as dryly while he leaned over the short dividing wall to set down the silverware. "Had to wait for the powerwasher to finish."

Pidge's eyes widened in an emotion she couldn't quite describe because of the chosen come back, making Acxa start laughing as her brother snuck a smirk at her. Keith laid his hand over her shoulder for both a greeting and a goodbye before turning back to his station, leaving her with a smile. After that, Acxa began pulling out her summer assignments as the others tapered off, leaving the table for her and Lance to get to work on their projects. A few minutes later, Hunk came over with a plate of chicken fried steak and a pat on the back, his wide smile still proud on his face.

“I tried something different with the seasoning this time around,” he told her as he turned back to his station. "Let me know what you think."

“Sure, Hunk,” she replied, then set her pencil down to pick up her fork. "Thanks."

It stayed this way for the better half of an hour. The dull clinking of silverware on plates and patrons muttering around their tables, the hiss and sizzle of Hunk’s flat top grill, Pidge having short, snarky conversations with her customers and Keith banging around in the back while he rushed through cleaning everything in under three minutes, the sound of the power washer roaring to life as his accomplice. One would never think of this place being a peaceful spot, but to Acxa, she couldn’t think of a better place for that moment. She and Lance were given all the time they needed in order to work on what they had been assigned, and without distractions or authority looming over their shoulders, they were able to finish roughly at about the same time.

“You done?” Lance asked, slowly sliding his headphones down as he watched her packing up her math book. When she nodded, he finished taking off his headphones and stretched over the table to give them to her, then pressed play once they were secure around her ears. He waited for the full song to play, watching her expression while she concentrated on his [ **mash-up** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_SHog_UWOI) [,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_SHog_UWOI) then waited some more when the song ended and Acxa took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. 

“There’s a part near the end here.” Acxa reached out to his laptop and he gladly handed it over to her to fiddle with. After a few seconds of searching, she found what she was looking for and handed the headphones back over to Lance to listen. “This spot here. It sounds a little muddy because of a note doubled up on the beat; kinda like when you’re learning to play piano and have to catch up when you notice you’ve slowed down on the part you want to impress on. It’s all pushed together too much and too quick.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how to describe it.”

Lance listened to the music, finding the upward trill sounding jumbled rather than pleasant like he had planned. He had listened to the song so many times that he had just glazed over it, never realizing that his blindness to the detail was happening because he had assumed that he had already perfected that spot. In the end, though, it really did sound like a mistake that rookies often made when first learning, and Lance was impressed that Acxa had figured out a relatable way to describe his shortcoming. 

“Nah, I hear it,” Lance said, then grinned at the girl. “This is why you’re my favorite.”

Acxa shook her head at him, a tightened smirk trying and failing to not be seen on her lips. Just like her brother. Lance smiled wider as he turned back to his computer and fixed the timing on his beat, taking a moment to listen to it one last time before nodding to himself.

“I think that’s it,” Lance said, looking to Acxa for a confirming nod before packing up his things. “The visuals are already edited, so this should be up and running in about an hour. Thanks, chika.”

When he stood and left, Lance gave Acxa a loud high five as he walked away, smiling with an almost-skip to his step. Acxa finally let her smile take over as he did so, turning a bit to watch him leave out the door. She loved helping Lance with his music, and when he reacted like that, so giddy and accomplished after they finished together, she couldn’t help but think that he liked it just as much. Especially when he kept coming back to ask her advice.

Acxa turned back to her seat and pulled out a book while she waited for her brother, still smiling a little while she read. It took another few minutes for Keith to finish up with the dishes before it was time for his next break, and he sat down with a groan when he finally did, splaying himself out along the back of the booth and stretching his legs out on Acxa’s booth to bump his feet on her thigh.

“Really now?” Acxa asked without even looking up from her book.

“Excruciatingly,” Keith said flatly.

“Hm. Good to know.” Acxa closed her book and set it aside, crossing her arms over the table to lean in closer with a small sigh of her own. “I need your help.” Keith perked up at that, but Acxa shook her head at his spike in concern. “Nothing bad.”

“Okay?” Confusion crumpled Keith’s brow for a second as he settled back into his seat properly, crossing his arms over the table to mimic his sister. “What do you need?”

Now, Acxa’s demeanor became even more subdued, if not bashful. She pursed her lips in thought, looking away to try and find a way to express herself without coming off as foolish, but the prickle in the back of her neck wouldn’t go away no matter how hard she tried. Keith waited for her patiently, seeing how difficult it was for her to open up even if it _was_ for him, and realizing that something truly was wrong if she couldn’t come to _him_ with it.

“Isn’t, um… ” She started finally, dropping her eyes in embarrassment. “Lance’s birthday is coming up, isn’t it?”

Keith blinked. That certainly wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Uh, I think it’s like, next weekend?” Keith said, growing more confused. “Why?”

Acxa sighed, but this time it was a little more frustrated. Whether with him or herself, Keith couldn’t tell, but she straightened up from her hunch and gathered her courage to look at him.

"I wanna get Lance something for his birthday,” Acxa said. “What does he like?"

Again, Keith was dumbfounded. He stared at his sister for half a second, unsure of why she would ask this or what made it such a big deal. But then he thought about it, _really_ thought about it. Regardless of Keith not being a threat to her, Acxa had grown up knowing that showing an interest in something made it valuable, and therefore vulnerable. Just like he did. So, showing an interest in a new friend was not only difficult, but dangerous in some cases. Saying that Acxa wanted to be friends with Lance, let alone give him something of value- it was a big step for his little sister.

Thinking of it now, Keith was astonished at how quickly Acxa had latched onto Lance. Then again, he was the type that everyone knew and loved, and he made an effort to show that he loved just as much in return, if not more so. Lance was kind, loving, affectionate and playful even on his bad days; so having Acxa around on his _best_ days left little to no doubt that something of his attitude would rub off on her somehow. Small as it was, Acxa found that little bit and held onto it. Now, she wanted to show something of her own in return.

Something small lit up inside of Keith, forcing him to suck in his lower lip and keep down his smile, however miniscule it might be. The very thought of Acxa opening up, even just a little bit, sent Keith over the moon, and he couldn’t have been more grateful to Lance and his people for bringing her into their lives than he was right then. There was just one problem. Keith had absolutely no idea what to get Lance for his birthday.

“Um…” His eyes widened as the seconds passed, his mind drawing a blank and staying that way the longer he tried to think. “Crap.”

Acxa gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously? You’ve known the guy for years and you can’t think of _one_ thing?”

“I don’t know, you put me on the spot!” Keith said, a little defensive. “It’s like when someone asks you what your favorite song is, or what kind of books you like but then you can’t remember anything! I panicked!"

“Why are we panicking?”

Both siblings turned quickly to find Hunk leaning back to look at them while still using his spatula to mix some vegetables in a pan. 

“Sorry, wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but Keith kinda looks like the cat from Princess and the Frog after Lottie scared it up to the ceiling.”

That got a snort out of Acxa and Pidge, who was coming up to put down another order. 

“Yeah, he does,” Pidge agreed.” What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Keith and Acxa shared a quick look with each other, a silent debate on whether or not to open up with the others, but before they could get into it, Hunk spoke up for the both of them.

“I think I heard something about Lance and his birthday,” he said, tacking Pidge’s order to the list of other receipts in front of him. “If you’re worried about his party, then don’t. We’ve got it all figured out.”

Pidge nudged Acxa in the shoulder. “And yes, you’re invited.”

Acxa lowered her head a little, smothering the frown on her face as she began to panic all over again. Keith frowned as well, not liking the state she found herself in and decided to take the bullet for her.

“What did you guys get him?” he asked. “For his birthday, I mean.”

A look of understanding bounced off of the two friends

“Is that what’s got you worked up?” Hunk asked, but Pidge shook her head.

“Makes sense, gift shopping is a nightmare,” she droned.

“Maybe for _you_ ,” Hunk rebutted.

“For everyone!”

They bickered back and forth for a bit while Keith and Acxa snuck glances with each other, both trying to figure out what to do next when once again, Hunk spoke up.

"Look, Keith, don't worry about Lance's gift," Hunk assured.

"Yeah," Pidge agreed. "As long as he's getting something, he's happy."

"No," Hunk said, then paused to think with the same frown on his face. "Well, yeah, okay, that's true." Pidge gave a triumphant 'I told you so' smirk that went ignored. "But he also appreciates the thought put into it as well. As long as you put some sentimentality to it or think of how it would make him happy, then he'll be happy."

Keith narrowed his eyes, still lost. "What kind of sentimentality?" he asked slowly.

"Seriously?" Hunk asked, a little stunned but more focused on flipping his burgers. "I don't know. Something that you two share? Something that you noticed about him and think he'd like? I don't know, that kinda stuff?"

"What if you don't have any of those?" Acxa asked suddenly.

Both Hunk and Pidge turned to look at her, then to each other in another bit of understanding before silently conversing with their eyes about what to do next.

"Do some digging," Pidge said carefully, trying to keep her smile in check and failing miserably. "Maybe ask his friends."

Hunk flicked his hand towel at Pidge in admonishment as he handed her the next order, chasing her away with a shake of his head. He glared her down for a moment with a slight sigh before turning back to Acxa. "Would you like to get a gift for Lance?"

Immediately, Acxa lowered her eyes and looked away.

“I was…” she shrugged, keeping her eyes low and trying to look uncaring. “I was thinking about getting him something.”

“Awesome!” Hunk said with a much too big smile. “Any ideas?”

Acxa stayed quiet, keeping her expression neutral as she sat still. 

“No worries, you’ve still got time.” Hunk said, still with a warm smile as Pidge returned for another order. “Tell you what; how about you, me and Keith head out after work and find something together?”

Pidge perked up at that, seemingly repented from before. “I can run interference and keep him busy at home so he doesn’t notice you’re gone." Her expression fell back to its usual mischievousness. "Maybe get some work done, too.”

Finally, a bit of interest seemed to spark inside of Acxa, and she shrugged again in acceptance, though still nonchalant. “Sounds good.”

Hunk absolutely beamed.

“Alright, field trip!”

-

"Alright, you heathens, I made this one just for you, so listen up!"

Keith glowered at Lance as he spun around too many times on the polished piano bench and nearly fell off before he could right himself in front of the piano. When Lance began playing his new [ **instrumental mash-up** ](https://youtu.be/aoBELyv9cgk) for the fans, Keith recognized it for the passive aggressive stunt that it was.

See, as much as Lance loved Frozen 2, he _hated_ the first movie twice as much. If Keith remembered correctly, it had something to do with a certain song being played too much, too often and too off-key by one or more of his niblings, so Lance had sworn off the music to his dying breath. The problem with that, however, was that the fans wanted what they could not have.

Now, performing what had obviously been a cop out, Lance was able to play what the people wanted while still keeping some of his 'integrity', as he put it. Whatever the case, Keith just thought it was way too much effort put into one performance just to be maliciously compliant.

After the final chord had been dealt, Lance stood to his feet by thrusting his arms straight up into the sky, throwing his head back in victory. "Thank you! Thank you!" he mocked into a performer's shout, faking more screams as adoring fans and bouncing on his toes. He airplaned his arms out to turn away from the piano, still whispering out cries all the way to the laptop settled with the group chat waiting for him. "I'd like to thank God, my Tía Sophia, TheGoblinKing111 who's known me since he kidnapped me from my whiny sister who wanted to do theater instead of babysitting me as a baby, Hunk’s chocolate chip cheesecake cookies-"

_Bzz._

**From Acxa-pella:**

**Figures he'd be a Labyrinth fan**

Keith snickered down at his phone.

**To Acxa-pella:**

  1. **Are you surprised?**
  2. **Don't knock a classic**



  
  
  


**From Acxa-pella:**

**You can't tell me what to do**

  
  
  


**To Acxa-pella:**

**[GOTOYOURROOMliloandstitch.gif]**

  
  
  


**From Acxa-pella:**

**[IMALREADYINMYROOMliloandstitch.gif]**

Back and forth, Keith sat warring with his sister in jest, smiling at his phone instead of paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't even notice Lance calling to him. Nor the follow up attempts to capture his attention. So when Lance turned back to the chat, Keith kept his head angled low to his phone.

"That is an excellent suggestion JamieTayl, but I'm going to need your help convincing Keith," Lance said with his eyes locked onto his distracted friend. In that moment, he made up his mind and quickly straightened up a finger to hold off the rampage. "Beasts, Belles and wishing wells, you may begin spamming the chat box-" 

That got Keith's attention. "What?"

Lance smirked. "Now."

"Oh God, what have you done _now?"_ Keith stood up from his seat to walk over and inspect the chat box that Lance had since abandoned, having completely spaced out over the last few minutes and missing Lance's antics entirely. He crouched down in front of the laptop to find it raging like a waterfall, with comments scrolling by faster than he could focus on, so Keith did his best to find one and stick with it until he could answer the next response. "Ooh, that's a lot of songs…"

Keith's expression crumpled into a frown with how hard he concentrated on reading the chat, trying to keep up with the fans and their speedy fingers.

"I'm not really feeling Disney right now but maybe later, Uzumaki. I'm kinda leaning more towards the classics tonight. Something more on the quiet side, I don't have the energy for a big show," Keith explained. " Killer_Thorn, I'm really not going to be the one you want to ask 'boxers or briefs' if you ever want an answer. You'll have better luck asking Lance that question, but at the moment I'm claiming a vendetta against him for starting this lunacy so, sorry ArtesVeil, no duets tonight." Keith shook his head and turned to Lance, his frown growing deeper the more he tried and failed to read. "Jeez, you guys, there are saner ways to ask for songs."

"And where's the fun in that?" Lance asked, holding his fists to his hips firmly. "Thanks, guys. Coco15, you can call off the reinforcements."

"Good luck with that, Coco," Keith muttered, then stood up to take his place at the piano, taking the time to forcefully shove his shoulder into Lance to make him take a step back away from the instrument. "Oh I'm sorry, didn’t see you there."

"You know damn well that I was-"

Lance was cut off by Keith suddenly and _loudly_ pounding out a few practice scales on the keys.

"Damn it, Mullet!"

Keith only sat with a satisfied smirk, then immediately began playing a much more softer song as he calmed down to match the somber tone for his rendition of [**Blackbird** .](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuvPeSICYwk)

The chat calmed down slightly as most of the fans settled in to listen to Keith play, but then they were right back at it to comment on how much they liked his sound. Keith went on without noticing, putting all of his focus onto the next note, the next chord, the next lyric, making sure that he put his all into the passion that he loved most. As the final notes faded away, the chat burst anew with a flurry of excitement all over again. Keith leaned over and squinted at the screen from afar, feeling rather lazy right then and not wanting to get up, but wanting to respond to the chat.

"Thank you, AddictedBookWorm, I liked the softer sound, too. Good to see you too, I_Can_Vibe_With_That. Yeah, thanks, thanks a lot," Keith said with a lilt to his lips.

Keith was in a good mood. Tired, but good. He was content to simply sit there and continue reading for a bit, but Lance was feeling ancy and plopped down beside him on the bench to begin playing [ **It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood** ](https://youtu.be/NAmdyW9VlNs) as background music while Keith read on. 

It worked out pretty well, and perfectly timed the next song when Lance finished up just as Keith saw a request that resonated with him. He turned to the piano as Lance playfully trilled out the last notes with a bit of extra flair and Keith laid his hands flat on the keys. For a few moments, Keith simply sat there with his head bowed, eyes closed as he found the mood and gingerly began playing [ **Desperado** ](https://youtu.be/-aCGWmtP3Hs).

Lance sat back to watch the show with the others, maybe throwing in some harmony here and there just to have a richer taste of Keith’s gifts. Truthfully, he enjoyed watching Keith play just as much as the fans did, but he was lucky enough to watch it in person almost every time. He could see the way Keith’s hands flexed when he stretched his fingers farther over the keys, the way his muscles twitched in his shoulders as he swayed to the music, the serene expression that washed over his entire body rather than just his face. Lance loved it more than he cared to say, and as Keith put more gusto into the song, more passion into his true passion, Lance couldn’t stop the ache in his chest as a soft smile crept over his lips.

The smoky sound of Keith’s voice was more than music to Lance’s ears, making Lance think silly, flowery thoughts the longer he listened. It happened often, usually when he was allowed to hear Keith sing, but he could hardly consider himself a poet when thinking of his friend. More like, he was back in high school crushing on the cute boy who didn’t know Lance existed. It was as thrilling as it was heartbreaking, but as long as Lance could enjoy his time there, could spend it singing and having fun with Keith, it didn’t quite sting as badly. At least, that’s what he told himself.

Keith finished up with his song just as amazing as always and Lance slapped his hands together in a booming, one-man applause, shouting and whooping loud praises. He was still pumping his fist in the air as he stood up to take back the piano, having already decided to play [ **Old Town Road** ](https://youtu.be/lSiaUA-NMCE) for his next request.

Just as Lance had, Keith sat back to watch him play, idly adding harmony as well and switching his attention between Lance, his phone and the fans. Keith was already peering at the chat for any new requests towards the end of the song, hoping to find something in preparation for the next bit of entertainment. 

“Misolovesoup wants to know if you want to sing more Frozen,” Keith reported without even turning around.

“I wanted to do more of Frozen 2, actually, because it’s obviously superior to the first,” Lance said in a snooty tone, holding his nose up high as he said it over the final echoes of his ending chords. He dropped back to normal when his fingers were no longer needed over the ivory and turned towards the camera, leaning forward on his knees. “To be honest, if I could do the entire soundtrack, then I’d be a happy camper,” Lance’s smile flipped around with another thought. “But then Lotor’s been sneakin’ up on my turf.”

Keith snorted, finally turning to look at Lance. “What? Frozen is yours now?”

“Don’t look at me like that, Song; everyone knows it!” Lance countered, throwing a hand up. “First Into the Unknown, and now [ **Show Yourself** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMz7KwJiS24) [?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMz7KwJiS24) Bitch be trippin!”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned away again to read his phone. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ah, c’mon, Keith, we all have our Thing,” Lance said, turning back to the piano.

“Really,” Keith asked, more of a statement with the amount of disinterested sass he put into it, actually.

“Don’t act like you don’t do it, too,” Lance said, almost lofty as he began playing an **[instrumental](https://youtu.be/MPhunRZGuds) **version of Show Yourself to fill the silence between their words. 

Confusion crumpled his face, and Keith had to stare at his phone for a second while his brain rebooted. “Because I don’t?”

“Yeah you do,” Lance insisted. “You pull a Coco with your music.”

_"Coco?"_ Keith turned his confusion up to eleven. “You mean the movie? I’ve never even done a cover from that.”

“No, not the covers, dummy,” Lance said, rolling his eyes and sighing as though he had to explain to a child why they had to put their shoes on the right feet. "You know with Remember Me? How De la Cruz sang it one way through the _entire_ movie? And everyone just accepted it that way, because that’s always how it had been sung.” His voice dropped to something softer, more real. “But then towards the end, Héctor showed Miguel how it was really supposed to be sung all along, and it had a whole new light shed on the story.”

Keith stayed quiet, watching Lance closely while he played, neither of them daring to move.

“It's two completely different songs with two completely different meanings despite being the same lyrics and notes.” Lance paused a moment to put more emphasis on an important part of the song for flair, keeping his focus on the keys rather than facing Keith. “You do that with your songs to Acxa. Nobody sings romantic songs to their sister unless their family tree is missing a few branches."

"And roots," Keith agreed absentmindedly, making Lance openly gag at the piano.

Neither of them said anything else as the final notes were blasted out with enthusiasm, and Lance took this time to really let the silence before the applause shine as he kept his hands lifted in the air. He stayed hovering for a moment longer before slowly lowering his hands and spinning around on the bench to face Keith, the faintest lift to the corner of his lips and shining eyes being his only tell.

"So yeah.” Lance shrugged. “You pull a Coco when you sing."

They sat staring at each other for a few seconds before Lance had to open his mouth again, raising his shoulders and voice higher to make it more comedic, more easy to tread over so many eggshells. "Also. You know. It's. Kinda cute how much you two love each other. Like Héctor and Coco loved each other." He shrugged his shoulders even higher past his ears for even more of a clownish look before turning away to play the next song. "Just sayin'."

Keith blinked, speechless in the sense that he had no idea how to reply. Rather than trying, he simply sat there in front of the computer looking for all intents and purposes as though he were trying to find a new song to sing. He hardly said another word after that. Thankfully, they were nearing the end of their livestream, but still, Lance noticed the obvious shift in Keith. He was quiet as he thought, considering what Lance had said and actually digesting it, as though it were the most profound thing he had heard in his life. 

As Lance was packing up for the night and calling out goodbyes, Keith was still silent. Pensive. Contemplative. Then, it was like something had snapped, and Keith had decided. He carefully pulled out his guitar from beside the piano, having used it for only a handful of songs all night and gently ran his hand over the wood, looking at it with that same, thoughtful face. Without a word, Keith picked at the strings for that tell-tale sign of the song, and quietly played out [ **Remember Me** ](https://youtu.be/ZSvcjc__1no) for his goodbyes. He closed his eyes, letting the music do the talking, and Lance couldn’t stop the smile. 

For a moment, Lance debated on singing the lyrics while Keith played the strings, but he ultimately decided against it. It was obvious that Keith was playing for his sister now, considering the conversation they had had before. Joining in now would be an invasion of that, and Lance respected their affection for one another enough to leave it unspoiled by his touch. Instead, Lance stayed silent as Keith stroked the strings, and he smiled wider when Keith finished the song with a smile of his own and a wave to the computer, just as silent as he had been for the last bit of the night.

With the songs sung, the goodbyes said, and the implications made, Lance gave one final peace sign before signing out for the night and shutting down.

-

**From Acxa-pella:**

**You sentimental ass**

  
  
  


**To Acxa-pella:**

**Love you too**

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk: I'm not eavesdropping  
> Hunk:*is totally eavesdropping*
> 
> Both of my Lance inspirations singing a duet together? Heck yeah I had to use it! Also, true story, I used to study music for a long time, so my musician buddies come to me when they need a new set of ears after listening to the same song for hours on end. That trill that Acxa found happened to a friend of mine, and he has a degree in audio engineering and music. I figured if he had trouble with it sometimes, I could use the same issues with Lance without it being a big deal :)
> 
> So the Beasts, Belles and wishing wells thing. I was kinda going for guys, gals and nb pals but wanted to prince it up for Lance's style and figured wishing wells were magical and sometimes sentient but I didn't know if my thought process would translate through so akdbgds IDK hopefully I won't have to use it again or figure out a quirkier way to do it without outright ripping TS off oksorrybai
> 
> (The flashback memory of Keith in the car was the one I write for that one summary but it was too long and I had to scrap it COUGH HACK COUGH Okee)
> 
> Alexander Stewart and Sam Tsui duet:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_SHog_UWOI
> 
> Sam Tsui Let It/Her Go  
> https://youtu.be/aoBELyv9cgk
> 
> A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood piano cover  
> https://youtu.be/NAmdyW9VlNs
> 
> Old Town Road Alexander Stewart cover:  
> https://youtu.be/lSiaUA-NMCE
> 
> Lotor’s Show Yourself- Caleb Hyles  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMz7KwJiS24
> 
> Show Yourself piano cover  
> https://youtu.be/MPhunRZGuds
> 
> Blackbird Beatles Chase Holfelder cover  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuvPeSICYwk
> 
> Desperado Chase cover  
> https://youtu.be/-aCGWmtP3Hs
> 
> Remember Me Guitar cover  
> https://youtu.be/ZSvcjc__1no
> 
> Also something else I found online COUGH HACK COUGH  
> "A desperado is by definition a renegade, a rebel, someone who goes against what is right. If we take it from that, it's someone who fights their own heart, puts up walls, and just doesn't let others in. Over time you will go numb, and be unable to feel anything, if you keep shutting people out."
> 
> Plus:  
> "... basically, Blackbird was inspired by the racial tensions that exploded in the US on spring 1968 as a symbolic way to support the efforts of the Civil Rights Movement."
> 
> And then THIS:  
> "Think about it, its a black bird, in the dead of night. In the darkest of night, there's a blackbird, you're not going to notice it, everything is black. The bird is crying for help, which is what they mean by singing. It's in some kind of distress or is generally sad, but nobody notices it or cares."
> 
> K E I T H.
> 
> Imma go cry now kthnxbye
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love talking with you guys :)


	24. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa didn't know what to think of Griffin when she first met him. He was charming in a teenage, rule-bending little shit who sets off fireworks under the neighbor's porch for fun kind of way. In her experience, that never led to good things. 
> 
> But the way that Keith changed around him- changed in a Good Way… it made her a little more optimistic with trusting him. And as time passed, Acxa was thankful for trusting her gut.
> 
> She had never been around kids her age until she was put in the system, and even then, connecting with them was difficult because she knew too much about Steve Harvey and not enough about Post Malone. Griffin never gave her crap for it, though, not seriously. He worked with her, just like Keith did, and for the first time in a long time, Acxa felt somewhat normal.
> 
> Then, for one reason or another, the Griffin family was relocated and had to move away. And neither Acxa nor Keith ever got that close with anybody again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: there's an internet outage in my neighbirhood due to construction, so I had to post this on mobile. Idk if it'll work right on data only, and Idk if the links in the story will work either. I'll check it out once the internet comes back on (hopefully it'll be fixed by tomorrow) but until then, here's hoping everything works right the first time. Thanks guys 💜
> 
> Also, side note. The italics get a little funky this go around because I added in the group singing lyrics while quoting memories so, just a heads up:
> 
> -"If it starts with a dash, it's a song."   
> "If it's just a plain italics text, it's a memory." 
> 
> This has been your confusing text PSA

**-**

**You've Got a Friend in Me**

**Toy Story**

**-**

The thing about small communities was that, while they supported one another, they also didn't change much. Acxa loved her group of neighbors like the family that they were. She adored them, really, and they loved her just as much. Nothing and no one could ever replace the people who banded together to help her and her father live their best life while they were down, and she could never thank them enough for raising her for the short time that they were given before she was taken away.

Acxa could still remember sharing orange slices with Mister James and his dog on the front porch while they talked about the people he met that week, or watching game shows for hours with Miss Janice while she played alongside in order to challenge them both for their own game. She looked back fondly on her memories of Mister Earnest showing her how to shoot on his BB-gun to scare away the cranes from his backyard without hurting the birds, and of Mister Kenny frying up her breakfasts, teaching her to make the best southern grits and steak and eggs that she could never fully replicate. 

Sometimes when she was making herself some lunch she would see flashes of her tiny self standing in the kitchen with Miss Betty as she taught Acxa how to use a rolling pin on pie crust for their apple pie, or Mister Marty showing her how to squeeze lemons or limes for citrusy drinks to help cool them down on a hot, muggy day. Mister George taught her to be patient and not jump into a fight headfirst, while backing up Miss Anita when she told Acxa to stand up for herself and make herself heard every time she shied away from something she didn't like. Their voices echoed in her head almost evey day, even years later when she was debating on whether or not to punch the stupid bitch yanking her lunch money from her bag each afternoon.

Each memory held something special for Acxa, and she loved all of it. She loved all of them. She did. She just sometimes wished that she wasn't the youngest on the block by about fifteen or more years.

Truely, when it came to her block, Acxa had a support network better than some politicians. Between the block, the church on the end of the street, and the humanities center that daddy got food from after they volunteered, Acxa was pretty much a celebrity thanks to the literal crowds of people who knew and loved her. Each and every one of them clambered over each other to try and spend time with her, tried to entertain her, tried to teach her, amuse her, love her; and for the most part, they all succeeded. Between them and Acxa, she loved how much they loved.

Between her and her Barbie, however, it would have been nice to have a kid or two around to help play with her toys.

-

"You want quartz."

His brow furrowed, a slight pout to his lips as he processed the blunt words. "But I want marble?"

Keith gave Hunk The  _ Look. _ The Look that said Keith was holding back a sigh and probably a few choice words against Hunk’s intelligence. The Look that screamed Keith was doing his very best to do so because he knew how smart Hunk was and didn’t want to ruin him. The Look that told Hunk that he was a young, naive soul who didn’t know the first thing about kitchen counters.

"You want  _ quartz," _ Keith emphasized, obviously taking pity on this poor fool.

The pout Hunk sported doubled in size. "But marble is so  _ pretty." _

This time Keith couldn’t hold back his sigh. He was so very tired of probably having the same conversation with yet  _ another  _ client. At least this time Keith knew he didn’t have to over-sweeten his voice while he explained just how wrong Hunk was.

“Take a look at these two samples,” Keith said, holding up two almost identical tiles from the given list of examples. “This one is not nearly as durable, and will stain if you don’t clean it up immediately because it’s porous and will soak up everything you set on it. And I mean  _ everything. _ You wouldn’t even be able to set a glass of water down without having to scramble for a coaster.” 

Next, Keith deliberately pointed to the other tile. “This one is just about the most durable piece of stone you will ever work with. You can prep food directly on it and clean it up just as easily. It’s pretty much no maintenance, will last forever and is about half the cost if I can get my hands on it rather than going with our partners.” Keith leveled Hunk with another pointed look. “So which one do you want?”

For a few moments, Hunk took his time looking back and forth between the two tablets, hemming and hawing the whole way through. A few steps back, the others all waited on him to make his decision, the lot of them agreeing that the kitchen was Hunk’s project and therefore deserved his final say in the matter. But this was  _ ridiculous. _ He hummed and shuffled and squinted at the options as though they were the most elaborate puzzle he had ever encountered, and Keith just wanted a nap. Or to scream. Whichever came first.

“Plus it’ll darken over time so they won’t match the cabinets after some-odd years,” Keith added in annoyance.

Hunk stood up straight with a decisive nod, his tone flat but accepting as he spoke. "Okay. I want quartz."

“Excellent choice, Hunk,” Keith said with absolutely no enthusiasm whatsoever while he put away the examples that he had been given. “Coran?”

“Already on it!” His boss shouted from the back. “I’ll get the measurements from Allura.”

“Great,” Keith said, still unenthused. He was already drained, and they still had to go over the  _ rest  _ of the kitchen.

“This is so boring,” Pidge muttered glumly behind her camera. “No one’s going to want to watch this.”

“I’m pretty sure HGTV would disagree with you there, Pidgey,” Lance said, but he looked just as bored as she did. "It's all about the editing."

"Oh God, I have to relive this later," Pidge groaned.

“I think it’s great!” Hunk said, turning to his friends with excitement. “Creating a personalized kitchen is, like, every chef’s dream!”

Sophia chuckled at Hunk, smiling sweetly at his enthusiasm. “I know you’ll make it perfect, baby.”

“Thanks, Auntie.” Hunk beamed at the praise and rushed forward to push Miss Sophia along to the next section of the room, talking along the way. “Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out: copper sinks.”

Keith immediately shot up. “Budget!”

“Killjoy!” Hunk called back.

Sophia laughed openly as she and Hunk rolled away to the available options, leaving Keith to sigh into an exhausted heap over the counter. Pidge snickered at him before making her way to follow the others, putting her camera away for the moment while Keith tried to squish his brain back into his skull. Keith just wanted to go home. He didn’t know why he was so tired, he just was, and it bothered Keith to no end. Still, he had a job to do, so he took a deep breath and stood up to follow the others, only to find Lance still standing there.

Lance’s focus was all over the place, bored but curious eyes wander-lusting around the shop with his back to Keith, obviously still waiting for his friend to join him. Keith blinked back to reality and stood from his stool, reprimanding himself for taking those few moments to himself while on the job.

“See anything you like?” Keith asked, leading them in a leisurely stroll that Coran had taught him to use with customers.

“Mm.” Lance didn’t stop his wandering gaze when Keith stepped up to him, but rather, kept roaming along as they began slowly following the others. “Some of it’s nice but this stuff just isn’t really my thing.” He finally stopped looking around to watch where he was going instead. “If this were a music shop, that’d be a different story.”

“Yeah, I feel you,” Keith agreed. He looked around as well, remembering all that he had imagined after his first few months of working in the shop and seeing his plan in his mind play out as they walked. “I actually thought about combining the two. Make a music video out of it.”

Lance snorted, unconvinced, and dropped his voice into an obnoxious surfer’s tone. “Yeah, you can really pull off a killer show with that light switch over there, dude.”

“Never again,” Keith said, shaking his head with a disgruntled curl to his lip as Lance laughed it off. “But seriously. I’ve messed around with everything here long enough to know what it sounds like.” He looked around to confirm his beliefs, nodding to himself. “I think I could do it.”

“If you think so, then why haven’t you done it yet?” Lance asked, causing Keith to shrug.

“Never had a kitchen,” Keith replied. “I was always ever in a dorm or my car. I sure as hell wouldn’t risk doing it  _ here.” _ He waved his arms out half-heartedly to show off his work space. “Figured I’d do it when I finally got my own.”

Lance nodded to the ground, pensive and thoughtful the longer they walked. "So do it here."

Keith frowned. “I just said-”

“In  _ our  _ kitchen,” Lance explained. “Here at home.”

That gave Keith pause, enough to actually stop him in place. “What?”

"Yeah, it sounds like a really cool idea,” Lance said nonchalantly, stopping as well and letting his eyes wander once again, keeping his hands shoved in his pockets. “Knowing you, you’ll make it work.”

Stunned, Keith just stood there, watching Lance’s back as he browsed. This was… Keith wasn’t expecting this.

"The kitchen is up for demo next,” Keith said, shaking his head back into reality. “I won't have enough time to record before it starts."

"Then do it after.” Lance finally turned to look at Keith. “No one wants to see that dingy, old hole anyways. Might as well shoot it when it's all shiny and new. It'll be the perfect debut for after the old girl's facelift.” Lance gave his trademark grin that always made Keith’s lungs shrivel up. “Besides, I know Tia would love to help. And she’ll be showing off her new kitchen? I can’t see a downside here."

Once again, Keith was stunned. "Yeah, okay, that makes sense."

Lance’s smile brightened and Keith had to look away before he was blinded. He led them back into the easy stroll towards the plumbing section, talking about his ideas more and more as Lance prompted answers from him. The excitement started building after that, especially when Lance got as into it as Keith was and started spouting out his own ideas about things that Keith hadn’t even thought of.

“This is gonna be great!” Lance said, his eyes sparking with life again. “I’ve been saving up for a new mic, too. I can’t wait for you to test it out on this.”

"Wait, you're letting me record with your stuff?" Keith asked, taken aback.

Waving him off, Lance’s enthusiasm changed from gleeful to teasing. "We'll probably be back in school by then, mullet, don't get excited."

Keith’s brow furrowed, cautious when he spoke his concerns quietly. "And what if we're not?"

Lance only shrugged, seeming to brush off whatever worries Keith may have had. "This is too cool to wait on."

For the third time in that hour alone, Keith was shocked into silence. He studied Lance carefully, trying to find any cracks in his facade but finding none. Because this was Lance. Blunt, outright, always open with his scheming Lance… Lance, who never had another motive with Keith. 

Slowly, a curl snagged onto the edges of Keith’s lips and didn’t let go.

“I think you’re right.”

-

"Would you like some more, Miss Sophie?"

Acxa had taken to calling her that lately, and Sophia had never been more delighted.

"Yes please, baby," Sophia said with a warm smile. She held her glass up for Acxa to start pouring cherry limeade from the pitcher, then plucked up a couple more cherries from the pot between them to drop in her drink. "You'll have to teach me how to make this. I think I've found my new favorite."

Acxa bit down on a smile, failing to keep it from her eyes. She was starting to do that more often as well, and Sophia's heart sped up a beat every time she noticed the young girl starting to relax more around her.

"The man who taught me said that it's a recipe meant to be shared," Acxa said as she refilled her own glass. "I think he'd like it if you learned, too."

"An excellent idea." Sophia smiled while lifting her glass to clink it with Acxa's and giggled a bit as they drank.

Sophia loved any chance she was allowed to have with Acxa, and it was an unspoken rule that she and Keith had an open invitation to the house from then on to the end of time. This evening was especially lovely thanks to the rain the day before, leaving the air fresh and new and much, much cooler. The moment Keith returned home from work with Acxa in tow, Sophia easily persuaded the girl to enjoy the last bit of bright sunshine before it set while Keith went on to take a shower. Now, with fruity drinks and snacks, Sophia gleefully shared her time with Acxa without a care in the world.

It appeared that Acxa enjoyed this time as well, and according to Keith, she referred to it as 'chill time.' The title made Sophia melt a little inside when she heard it, delighted that she could give the young girl some form of peace and relaxation. If Acxa were anything like Lance was when he was her age, Sophia had a sneaking suspicion that Acxa needed some time to be heard as well, and the older woman was happy to oblige.

Each time they were allowed some time together, Sophia made it a point to ask about Acxa herself. How her day went, what her plans were, if she had read anything new or exciting, and then when Acxa spoke, Sophia dutifully listened with everything she had. It was rough at first, trying to get the girl to speak up and not so formally with her elder, but over time, Acxa became more and more relaxed with Sophia, to the point where she didn't have to prod about Acxa's day as much anymore. Right then, Acxa was in the middle of telling Sophia about her next science project to submit for admission into AP classes, when both of their attention was pulled away quite suddenly.

"Wow! This place looks great!"

The two turned to the new voice at the edge of the lawn, belonging to a familiar young girl leaning over the new picket fence with wide eyed wonder. Behind her, her two best friends were only a few paces away, staring in equal amazement before the largest of the three caught eyes with Sophia and waved with a bright smile. Sophia smiled broadly and waved her hand to them as an invitation.

"Hello, Ms. Espinosa," the largest girl, Zethrid, said while following after the first girl that had sprinted through the gate when invited.

"Hello girls!" Sophia chuckled at Ezor's enthusiasm as she practically skipped up to the porch. "Is it cookie season again?"

"Nope, but you know we'll always save you the best," Ezor said with an abrupt stop via a hop onto the edge of the front steps. Her eyes were scanning the entire front lawn, alight with excitement and glee at all of the new changes and flowers.

"Your house is so pretty now!" Ezor's eyes widened suddenly. "I mean- it was always pretty but it was also kinda not? And now it's more pretty than not-"

"I'm glad you like it," Sophia laughed, making Ezor settle down as her friends joined her near the steps. "Would you like a snack? My friend and I were sharing some fruit."

"Sweet!" Ezor lit up and immediately jumped up to snag an orange slice, tipping it in thanks. 

Zethrid followed much more slowly behind her in order to grab her own treat, but Narti waved her hand in dismissal, her attention caught on the smaller flowers at the foot of the porch. She narrowed her eyes at them, trying to figure it out on her own before tapping Ezor's shoulder and flicking her fingers about before pointing to the flowers again.

"Close," Ezore said around her orange slice. "It's purple. Not blue."

Narti loudly clicked her teeth in annoyance and looked away, pulling out a small notebook with an even smaller pen in it. 

"What's the score so far, Narti?" Sophia asked, then leaned forward when the girl flipped her notebook around to show two columns filled with tally-marks. She hummed, satisfied before sitting back in her wheelchair. "You're getting better at this."

Narti waved her hands around again with a flourish, to which Ezor watched openly.

" _ 'Not as much as I'd like' _ ," Ezor translated, then shook her head and reached for another orange slice. "One of these days I'm going to get you a pair of those special glasses that lets you see color and watch your mind explode."

A round of giggling followed the comment, and for a moment, it was enough while they munched on their snacks. From the corner of her eye, Sophia could see Acxa in her seat, clammed up and stiff just like she had been when she and Sophia first met. For the most part, Sophia understood. Acxa was a shy girl, but once she got to know someone, she was just fine. She just needed the chance first.

"I don't think you girls have met yet," Sophia said sweetly, then motioned to one very stiff girl beside her. "Ladies, this is my new friend, Acxa."

"Oh,  _ come on!" _ Ezore shouted suddenly, making Acxa flick her eyes and lock onto her as Ezor flung her hands out in frustration. "Seriously? What a gorgeous name! That's  _ so _ not fair!" She huffed as she crossed her arms, grumbling irritably. "Your parents  _ loved _ you."

Narti snorted, finally stepping up to take a strawberry and shaking her head at her friend while Zethrid outright bellowed at Ezor's pain.

"I'm serious!" Ezor said, whipping around to her friends. "Who the heck has a kid and thinks 'I'm gonna name her Ezor, because that's a beautiful name'?"

"Your parents," Zethrid snorted, making Narti and Sophia join in on her laughter.

Despite this, Narti waved her hands around again elegantly, a sly look in her eye as she smiled to the group, but no one had the chance to interpret its meaning before Ezor held a hand out to her in presentation.

_ "See? _ Narti gets it," Ezore said before turning away glumly to pout.

"What did you say, dear?" Sophia asked, still smiling with good natured humor.

With Ezor busy pouting, Narti looked away from her friend and pulled out her phone instead to type out her words in an empty text. Then she stepped up and held her phone up in the open for both Sophia and Acxa to take a look at it. 

**Enter Contact:**

**She has a point. Aksha is very pretty.**

At this, Sophia could see Acxa blinking in disbelief beside her. She couldn't be sure without looking directly at the girl, but Sophia was sure she thought she saw a little bit of a blush at the compliment. Whether meaning her name or her face, it was unclear which one the text was referring to, but either way, it seemed to have an effect on the girl. The older woman smiled deeper at that and once again leaned back into her chair.

"Well, that is very true," Sophia giggled.

Acxa ducked her head a little and curled in on herself a little more from that, keeping her eyes low. "Thank you, Miss Sophie."

"What?" Ezor shouted, quickly turning on her heel to gape openly at Sophia. "You  _ too? _ Gah! This is  _ so _ not fair!"

Again, Sophia chuckled with the girls around her, pleased to find such a dilemma as their only humorous form of woe for the children.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company," Sophia said, handing over the plate of oranges to Ezor to placate her. "But what did I do to deserve a visit?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ms. E, you know we like you," Ezor said before stuffing an orange slice in her mouth and turning a cheeky grin to Sophia. "Especially when you give us treats."

Zethrid shook her head at her friend, staring for a moment before turning back to the question at hand. "Actually, my parents were wondering if that guy was still living here."

"Who? Keith?" Sophia asked, earning a confused squint.

"They said he was the newest one?" Zethrid shrugged and turned her attention to de-stemming the strawberry in her hand. "Anyway, they heard from Mrs. Nezbit that he was sleeping on your couch until the basement was cleared out, and my parents wanted to help. They wanted to know if you wanted the game room's futon so he could have a bed to sleep on. Maybe even the dresser for his clothes if he needs one of those, too."

"Oh, I couldn't take your things," Sophia said, waving the idea off. "I'll buy him a bed when the time comes."

At this, Zethrid shook her head, finally popping the strawberry into her mouth before speaking. "Mom and dad are redecorating so they were getting rid of the old furniture anyways. They wanted you to have first dibs before they donated it to the church."

For a moment, Sophia was too stunned to respond. She hadn't expected something like this to happen, and had even set aside part of the reno budget to buy Keith whatever he would need in order to be comfortable. The idea was tempting, but then if she took the offer of free furniture, then that money could go back into her budget. 

Back into the house. 

The house that she wanted to be absolutely perfect for Keith and Acxa. 

With that in mind, Sophia made her decision.

"Well, alright then," she said with a smile. "Send them over for some sweets sometime and I'll thank them properly."

This time, it was Zethrid that smiled too widely. "Sure thing Ms. E."

-

Lance was the one to see it first. Keith was busy in the shower, no doubt trying to relax his sore muscles in the hopefully warmed up water by now, if their timing was right. With how much longer Keith was taking than usual, the guess was that their efforts had been successful. Thanks to this, Lance was able to see what was transpiring outside the front porch window.

A wide, giddy grin spread over Lance's face, and no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't calm down. Not that he wanted to, at least. Because right outside, right on his front porch, Acxa was talking with the neighborhood girls that were her age. Acxa was making friends. And it made Lance turn into a squealing, jittery mess.

Hiding beside the safety of the wall, it was difficult to see Lance at this angle, which he used to his advantage. Mostly because Lance was literally bouncing on his toes and biting on his knuckle to keep from jumping and screaming for joy. He knew how mistrusting Acxa was with new people, so he could only guess how hard it was for her to make friends. Add that onto the fact that Hunk practically fed her every day because of some apparent bullies, and Lance was sure that Acxa was just as much of a loner that Keith tried to be.

So seeing Acxa talking with not one, not two, but  _ three _ new girls her age who could potentially be her friends? Lance was ecstatic. And he'd bet money that Keith would be, too.

At the thought of the man, Lance heard the tell tale click and swing of the shoddy downstairs bathroom door creak open. He hated that bathroom with a fiery passion, and demanded that they not use the same contractor who had scammed his aunt out of too much money for such a crappy job. At least they could trust Keith. 

As Keith walked out of the steamy room, still toweling his hair dry and seemingly content, Lance couldn't help but feel grateful that he and his friends had figured out a way to make a hot shower happen for Keith. Hopefully, they could keep up the work with Sophia as well. Before he could get lost in that train of thought, however, Lance sprinted over and snatched onto Keith's arm, gleefully trying to drag the man over to his hiding spot by the wall.

"What are you-"

_ "Shhh!" _ Lance's eyes were bright with mischief and joy, smiling up to Keith from his crouched position. "Just look!"

Keith eyed his friend with a hint of annoyance for a split second before bending a little to join Lance. He searched for a moment, trying to figure out what shenanigans Lance was up to  _ again _ when he saw it, and his eyes widened. Both Keith and Lance watched in silence as Acxa and Sophia conversed with a group of girls on the porch, looking for all intents and purposes as though they were all having a good time.

"Acxa looks so cute when she's flustered," Lance whispered happily. "Oh my God, she's so shy. Keith, this is adorable!"

Keith was still too shocked to correct him, but more than anything, Keith's protective instincts were roaring at him, and he wanted to know  _ everything. _

"Who are they?" Keith asked, just as quiet and eyes still locked on the scene before him. "Will they be good friends to her? Good examples? Where do they live? What kind of stuff do they do? Are these the girl scouts Sophia mentioned?-"

"Woah, there, buddy, slow down," Lance said, turning a frown to Keith. "What are you, a cop? Chill out." His brow rose for emphasis. "Having friends is a good thing, remember? They're kids, they'll survive with or without your micromanaging."

At that, Keith flinched and looked away, unable to say anything else.

"Just be happy for her," Lance said. "Acxa's a smart kid. She'll know whether or not she likes them, and to me?" He gave the scene another look. "It looks like she just might."

"Right- right, you're right," Keith said, trying to slow down and take a breath. "This is… this is good."

Lance smiled and slapped a hand on his back. "Atta boy."

Keith nodded to himself, still watching and muttering under his breath. The more he thought about it, though, the more his nerves started to fry. He could see a million different things going wrong if even  _ one _ thing went bad for Acxa, and he couldn't stop the lump of bile rising in his throat at the thought of her getting hurt.

The big one looked like she could crush Acxa in a fight. The talkative one looked like she could be too hyper or overwhelming for Acxa when all she needed was quiet. The girl using sign language may not be able to understand Acxa, or vice versa if they wanted to communicate. They could all gang up on Acxa for one thing or another and use her as a scapegoat, pressure her into things that she knew she neither wanted or should do, cast her aside if she didn't conform to the hive mind. It would have stayed this way for a while, looping bad scenario after disaster scene through Keith's mind the longer he let himself panic, but then something unexpected happened.

Small at first, then bigger when the talkative one said a joke it seemed, but it was there all the same. Acxa was smiling, softly and openly, seemingly relaxed at whatever it was the chatty girl had said. Acxa… Acxa looked happy. Which made Keith very, very happy.

As slow as his sister's had grown, Keith's own smile stretched over his face, and suddenly, new scenes were playing in his head. Images of the big one standing by Acxa's side in case of trouble, of the loud one making her laugh with jokes and wacky antics, of the silent one being the quiet reprieve that Acxa would no doubt need. The four of them crowded around a booth at the diner with milkshakes and laughter, riding bikes up and down the street together, and sleep overs and movie nights quite similar to family night but, specifically meant for Acxa and her friends alone. A probable group of her own. A possible safety net. A potential constant in her life full of broken promises.

The smile on Keith's face became more and more genuine the longer he stayed there, and at last, his heart was beating at a regular pace. He nodded once to himself, still lost in daydreams of better days to come.

"Yeah," he whispered fondly. "This is really good."

-

When Lance opened the front door he knew what to expect, but it was still difficult to comprehend that Shiro of all people had decided to come to his house for a visit. Their greetings were pleasant, more than cordial but pretty much the warmest thing you could imagine once Sophia got her eyes on her guest. Shiro was no better once he came in and relaxed, the both of them acting as though they were the oldest of friends rather than meeting not even a month prior. That was the Sophia effect, as Lance liked to call it, because for as long as he's known the woman, he has never once seen her meet a stranger.

Sophia's guest joined them for tea and conversation, a particular favorite of his Tía's, and as soon as he sat down, it appeared to be Shiro's as well. For them, tea time was the time to settle down and talk. About fun or silly things like all of the strange, mediocre trends children had fallen in love with over the years, about more serious issues like the state of the medical system that oftentimes hindered more than helped them, and about much more important things. Like Keith.

"I'm a little concerned for him," Sophia said, setting down her tea.

"Why's that?" Shiro asked.

"He's always so… Focused." She straightened up suddenly once she realized what she had said and held her hand up slightly. "It's not a bad thing, but he hardly ever slows down or thinks outside of the big picture. I practically have to twist his arm to make decisions that will benefit himself." She frowned to the table, somewhat sadly. "I feel as though it's like he doesn't care about himself."

"Not just himself," Lance interrupted, setting his own tea down to rest his chin on his palm. "When Keith gets going, he doesn't care about any _ one _ or any _ thing _ besides what he has his eyes on. He's so stubborn about it, too, it's kind of exhausting. Especially when he tries to force it or takes everything on by himself." Lance shook his head, grimacing. "It's pretty annoying, actually."

"A black and white mentality," Sophia said, as if coming to the conclusion just then. "It doesn't- well…" She paused to gather her thoughts. "I'm just afraid that if he doesn't slow down some, this sort of mindset will run him down and wear him out."

Shiro became pensive, and the longer they spoke, the deeper the crease in his brow had become. His eyes were cast aside, lowered in thought and memory, and trying to figure out his next move. Trying to explain what they had seen.

"... It's not that he doesn't care," Shiro started slowly. "It's just that that's how he was raised… He's a problem solver by design."

Sophia politely motioned for him to continue, waiting patiently and unimposing in her seat.

"When you grow up in a system that's all about the 'big picture', you can't help but find out how small you really are, and you sure as heck don't want to waste time tripping over every little step along the way. So you break it down." Shiro held his hand up to present his next question. "What do I need to do to get this? How do I get the thing I need for this next step to work. Who do I need to talk to in order to resolve a conflict?" He moved his hands to be parallel to each other, palms together as he moved them one at a time as though moving up a line with each example given. "It's always one thing after another until the problem is solved."

Shiro sighed to himself, still holding his hands up and staring at them with the same disheartened crease in his brow. There was a drop to his shoulders as he decided to continue on with his explanation, accepting the cold truth for his friend the same way he had to for himself long ago.

"Keith isn't used to small things mattering because he's more focused on the next big step to achieve his goal," Shiro said quietly and slowly lifted his eyes to his hosts. "I hate to say it, but he's not used to the little things. He's not… he's not used to his desires mattering." He shook his head. "Not in the grand scheme of things."

"His desires aren't little things," Sophia said softly, a sad glimmer to her eye.

Equally quiet, Shiro smiled just as solemn. "He doesn't always know that."

No matter how hard he tried to distract himself, Lance just could not stop thinking about his afternoon with Shiro. He tried, good Lord he tried, even now as he worked with the others to finish a complicated recipe for dinner, but there was little success. In an attempt to both clear his head and liven things up, he had brought out his computer to play music, leading the team of them to sing and perform Hamilton all throughout the cooking process. 

After Pidge ended the  [ **King's solo** ](https://youtu.be/nn5e7vq5bqk) and the next song started, Lance took on the role of Hamilton. He was all set for it, matching Lin-Manuel Miranda word for word as he sang and grew louder with the crescendo. As the tone of the song rose in excitement, Lance was ready for the big reveal of the newest character to the show- but then he smirked to himself when he heard the heavy thunk of the lock turning and jingle of keys dangling from it, finding the timing of Keith's return to be spot on for their evening.

[ **_-"Here he comes."_ ** ](https://youtu.be/rZXzWgupT5o)

Sophia and the others sang back up as the front door creaked open and closed.

_ -"Here comes the general!" _

_ -"Ladies and gentleman!" _

The muted shuffle of feet walking further into the house.

_ -"Here comes the general!" _

_ -"The moment you've been waiting for!" _

The clunk of Keith's bag as it landed under the stairs a few steps away.

_ -"Here comes the general!" _

_ -"The pride of Mt. Vernon:" _

The footsteps drew closer, and Lance stopped what he was doing to dance over to the doorway.

_ -"Here comes the general!" _

_ -"George Washington!" _

Keith stopped short in the doorway to the kitchen, his big eyes watching Lance curiously as he dramatically held his long, tan arms out to the man in obnoxious presentation while the other three people began loudly singing along to the rest of the song with Hunk taking the lead. For a moment, Keith stayed quiet in the doorway, but then he smirked into a little chuckle at the performance in the kitchen, and shook his head good naturedly as he stepped over to wash his hands at the sink.

The song died down to allow plot to happen in between bridges, just as Keith sat down beside Sophia to help with dinner prep. Pidge took on the role of Burr to keep the song going, and between her and Hunk, Lance lost track of his thoughts once again. He watched Keith for as long as it took to wait for his solo as Hamilton again, noting Keith's tired smile and eyes. As of late, exhaustion seemed to be his go-to look, as far as Lance knew.

_ "I feel as though it's like he doesn't care about himself." _

Rather than joining in with the others for an impromptu rendition of Hamilton, Keith set to work on helping the others cook dinner. In fact, the very first thing he had done when he walked in was wash his hands so that he could. He didn't lay down to rest or prop up his sore feet; Keith simply sought out the others and their needs and accepted the role of participation needed in order to get things done.

_ "He's a problem solver by design." _

It couldn't be denied that Shiro knew Keith pretty well. That was about as far as Lance could get in his thinking process before his solo came up again. It was the whole point of bringing out his laptop in the first place, and it worked well on taking his attention away from his memories of the afternoon in order to replay the conversation between Hamilton and Washington. That didn't stop Lance from glancing out of the corner of his eye whenever he could, though.

Keith's smile stayed on his face as he listened to the song continue on, pleased to simply chop up vegetables while his friends sang around him. It wasn't until the next song came on that Keith started to really get into the music, tapping his toes, nodding his head to the beat, and even swaying a little, his content smile still in place. He added in a line here and there when they needed more people in the chorus, and when  [ **Helpless** ](https://youtu.be/91QVn14sofI) came on, his grin turned into a full blown smirk as he immediately turned to look at Lance expectantly, laughing a little when his hunch paid off and Lance began singing Eliza's solo.

_ -"Boy, you got me helpless!" _

Lance's eyes lit up with the same playful spark as he sang, shifting into a slow step and swaying his hips to the beat of the song. He bounced his shoulders and swung around in a silly little dance, spinning with his fists pressed to his chest as though he were some lovesick schoolgirl and stopped suddenly to hold his hand out, presenting Keith at the table with Sophia.

_ -"Oh, look at those eyes! Oh!" _

Keith scoffed at Lance's antics and shook his head, but there was still a smile curling the edges of his lip that caught Lance's attention. Lance couldn't help it, not when it was the eyes that caught him first, finding his memories slipping to a new time in his life. 

The lyrics describing Eliza and Hamilton's first meeting shifted something in Lance's mind, bringing on an era of when he first heard the man's name, saw the reaction it brought from his teacher and a handful of students, noticed the dark hair caught in the light before his actual face. Of him falling hard the moment a pair of bruise colored eyes met his for the first time, after a voice reached his ears in a way that they had never been touched before. Lance's eyes slid to find the same man sitting at his breakfast table, hiding behind the lyrics of  _ 'I am so into you' _ in order to slip in and out of reality without having to deal with the consequences. 

Hunk noticed Lance's blatant confession, because of course he did, and gave his best friend the side eye as he sasheyed over to Pidge. He didn't say anything, though, whether out of loyalty to Lance or the need to stay in character for the song, no one could quite tell. Pidge reached out to Hunk when he held his hand out with a feminin flick of his wrist, dedicated to playing the role of Angelica while he swung his arm towards Lance, Pidge in tow as she took on Hamilton's character. 

Pidge stopped before Lance with her bag of vegetable peelings, smirking at him as he introduced himself while she tied and trashed the bag behind him. Again, Keith snickered as Pidge twirled away back to her station so that Lance could continue on explaining how helplessly in love he was, but Keith outright laughed when Hunk leaned up against Lance to suggest a harem with a particularly suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

The laughter spread to Sophia and Pidge, finding the humor of the two best friends infectious. Pidge went on to promise their happy ever after through her giggles, finding it difficult to stay in character the longer Lance fluttered his eyelashes and blew aggressive kisses her way. 

_ -"My life is gon' be fine 'cause Eliza's in it." _

_ -"I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit." _

No one could keep their laughter contained when Lance held a soapy ladle up to his chest as a makeshift bouquet and stepped closer towards Pidge in time to the wedding march. Nor could they gather themselves when he dropped to one knee and looked lovingly at Pidge from below, only to turn his head away with a pair of pursed lips and pop his heel up as high as it could go from his position on the floor in order to simulate a kiss.

The whole kitchen was lost to giggles and laughter, so much so that they missed the transition to the next song. It wasn't until Keith held up his knife in a toast and began singing Angelica's solo next that everyone finally settled down enough to sing as his back up.

Lance's eyes sparkled as Keith began  [ **Satisfied** ](https://youtu.be/Hf1NDb_Hc60) , matching the singer word for word, note for note. There was a spark in him as the song went on, something that came alive inside of him, and Lance couldn't look away. Keith sang of first encountering the love of his life, being smitten on sight and replaying the moment over for the audience to see for themselves. Lance couldn't help but think back to his and Keith's first meeting again as he sang, and Lance immediately jumped into the role of Hamilton meeting Angelica. 

_ -"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied." _

_ -"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." _

Keith keeps eyes with Lance as he plays along, falling into character as though the role were made for him.

_ -"You're like me. I have never been satisfied." _

_ -"Is that right?" _

_ -"I've never been satisfied." _

Rising from a low bow, Lance gave Keith a devilish grin, to which Keith gave a responding smirk. They finished their greeting, and Keith went on to sing of every tiny detail that he found attractive from it, and how unbelievably perfectly it all worked for a potential relationship, openly wondering what the catch was. He sang of how incredible it all was, how he couldn't believe how he had never felt this feeling before and how electric and exciting it all was. 

The lyrics went on, not to wax poetic even more about an unimaginable love for this man that he had just met, but to point out the flaws of his potential suitor and how they didn't even matter thanks to his attraction. How there was nothing that this man could give him, that it was unbalanced in material possession and status, but with how well they clicked in even those first three minutes, how open-minded and straightforward he had been, how beautiful and intriguing his mind was- compared to that, none of those issues mattered in the slightest. Keith wanted it all, singing of the good and the bad, building it up and up and up until Angelica turned to see her sister's face and realized-

_ "He's not used to his desires mattering." _

Lance watched as Keith's expression dropped with the tone of the song, lamenting to his vegetables about the sister watching helplessly from the sidelines. It took only one look at his beloved sister for Keith to begin listing each and every reason as to why he can't fall in love, starting with the heavy burden of being the eldest sibling, of how he needed to be responsible and take care of the family's future, of how naive it was to think that the love was true without some sort of gain, or how improper it would be to pair up with someone that social standards clearly stated that they didn't match.

_ "His desires aren't little things." _

With his sister being the true love of his life, Keith admits of how her needs surpassed his own because he was the eldest and therefore the responsible one, of how she would put his desires above her own if she ever found out about his wishes, how it would destroy her if he were ever to come clean and be honest about his feelings, of how it would destroy them both regardless if it did.

_ "He doesn't always know that." _

Keith shot his knife up again for another toast to the groom and bride, wishing them prosperity and satisfaction. As he sang, the proper emotion swelled through his voice to give the scene more power, and Lance was left speechless. Keith quieted down with the music to convince himself that all would be well so long as his sister stayed happy; so long as his love stayed close by.

Lance swallowed at the sudden switch in the song, unable to look away. There was a far away look in Keith’s eyes as he sang, finishing on a somber note.

_ -"He will never be satisfied; I will never be satisfied." _

As the song ended, Lance was struck dumb at the expression Keith had worn for its final notes. It was so soft yet raw, a true example of a broken heart accepting its folly. It was so convincing that Lance had a hard time believing that it was an act, and with everything else matching up… 

_ "He's always so… Focused." _

Then, just as quickly, Keith's expression fell back to his wonderful, beautiful smile as the next song began and he fell out of character. This time he joined in with Pidge and Sophia in the chorus to rag on Hunk, who had picked up Hamilton's role after he noticed Lance's frozen demeanor. Lance just couldn't help it, though, and for half a moment, he struggled to move at all before he managed to turn around back to his station washing dishes at the sink. Could it… no, it couldn't be. The more he thought about it, though, the more it made sense.

_ "When Keith gets going, he doesn't care about any _ one _ or any _ thing _." _

Keith had never been in a relationship for as long as Lance had known him. When people asked, he avoided the topic completely, and turned down any offers of courtship if ever they popped up. If Lance didn't know any better, he would have assumed Keith to be somewhere under the ace umbrella, but with the longing look Keith gave couples when he thought no one else was looking, Lance was inclined to disagree.

_ "A black and white mentality." _

The same thought kept rattling around in his brain over and over again, but Lance couldn't accept it. Then again, it would be just like Keith to think he wasn't allowed to love somebody until he achieved his goal in becoming Acxa's guardian. If Keith were to get a girlfriend, then that would take time away from his goal, and therefore take Keith away from Acca. 

_ "Keith isn't used to small things mattering because he's more focused on the next big step to achieve his goal." _

Keith's voice popped into the song as  [ **Burr** ](https://youtu.be/k52-piKQP_0) began speaking of how his love was illegal, snapping Lance out of his head enough to realize that this song fit him just as perfectly. It was in that moment that Lance knew he couldn't possibly handle any more epiphanies if he wanted to keep his eyes dry. That didn't stop the song from playing, though.

_ -"And if there's a reason I'm still alive when everyone who loves me has died, then I'm willing to wait for it. I'm willing to wait for it." _

Lance ducked his head to the sink, pretending to put all of his focus into scrubbing the pot that Hunk had used. He tried to stop it, but the lyrics just kept on adding up. Burr spoke of loving someone he wasn't supposed to. He spoke of his genius mother and respected father, of how they left him nothing but a legacy after they died. He sang of losing everything, of losing everyone, how life doesn't discriminate and will take and attack any and all if given the chance. 

_ -"I am the one thing in life I can control!" _

He let his anger loose over how he was his own person but was held back by his title, raging over the fact that it's so much easier for others who act as though nothing could touch them. He proclaimed how willing he was for an easy life, openly promised strict discipline in order to earn even just a  _ little _ bit of his happiness.

_ "He's not used to the little things." _

Something cold and slimy made a home deep in the pit of Lance's stomach and he had to remind himself to breathe. If Keith could match up with Burr as much as he did with Angelica, then Lance could only hope, only  _ pray _ that Keith could stick to the same mindset of not just waiting for his happiness, but lying in wait with the intention of taking it after he was ready, after he clearly deserved it. At the same time, though, the thought of Keith being in love with some other girl made Lance sick to his stomach.

_ "He's not used to his desires mattering." _

No, he was thinking too hard on this. Lance shook his head. It was just a song.

_ "His desires aren't little things." _

It was just a  _ song. _

_ "His desires aren't little things." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "He doesn't always know that." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I put too much thought into the meaning of words? Noooo, not at allll, what could possibly make you think that?
> 
> "Yeah, sure, you can record with my stuff, it sounds cool." (Really Lance has noticed Keith has had a few bad days and wants to brighten his mood. Plus he really does want to hear the Kitchen song. He just keeps #BattleTactics up for show.)
> 
> So I read somewhere that Disney+ will be adding Hamilton this summer and I am BEGGING for it to be true. I wasn't going to add any songs in this chapter but then I found animatics of the show and I had to share the brilliant geekiness of it all. It must be appreciated.
> 
> Behind the Scene Info Straight From My Notes:
> 
> Exor lives on the end of the street at the curve probably 4 houses down and she's a gymnast. Zethrid lives 2 houses down from her but closer to Sophia, across the street from the Espinosa house. She and Ezor became friends at the start of middle school when she moved in over the summer. Narti lives further down and grew up across the street from Ezor. They grew up together, so Ezor knows sign language to communicate with her, and she's teaching Zethrid. Narti was born mute and colorblind but otherwise lives a normal life with the help of her friends not treating her like an outcast. They even play around with it sometimes, like teaching Narti colors by turning it into a game. They offer to bring in Acxa pretty much immediately after meeting, especially when they find out she's a Lotor fan and Sophia is the best wingman
> 
> You'll Be Back  
> https://youtu.be/nn5e7vq5bqk
> 
> Right Hand Man  
> https://youtu.be/rZXzWgupT5o
> 
> Helpless  
> https://youtu.be/91QVn14sofI
> 
> Satisfied  
> https://youtu.be/Hf1NDb_Hc60
> 
> Wait For It  
> https://youtu.be/k52-piKQP_0


	25. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t know how they had gotten onto the topic of soulmates, all he knew was that his parents were being mushy and gross again. Keith rolled his eyes and turned away from the cuddle puddle they had melted into after describing how they met. It made sense for them, but he was still trying to figure out why he had no feelings for his recently exposed admirer when half the school would have given their left foot to be with her.
> 
> “You’ll get there, son,” Blake assured him. “When you know, you know.”
> 
> Krolia nodded in agreement, leaning down to be eye level with her son. “And right now, you know that your soulmate is still out there waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet is back: yay!
> 
> Small TRIGGER WARNING for descriptions of electrocution but it never actually happens. Other than that, I don't think there's much to worry about in this chapter. 
> 
> (Aside from sad, old puppy dog eyes, an angy/scared Keifer and a buncha revelations. Better safe than sorry.)

  
  
  


**-**

[ **So Close** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UtnXJy5b5I)

**Jon McLaughlin**

**-**

Keith would never admit it, but he loved watching Griffin. When he moved, when he ate, when he worked, Keith just loved to watch the way James flowed. The muscles in his face tensing and relaxing as he spoke or concentrated captured Keith's attention more often than not, mostly because he had a pretty face and Keith liked to look at it whenever he could. But there was also a sort of grace or confidence that carried Griffin wherever he needed to go, and it was fascinating to watch as it happened.

Now, lying in bed together for a break before the real world, Keith got a much closer view of his muse. Keith lay over Griffin's chest, silently admiring his face while he dozed off. His soft expression was a rare one that Keith would wager not even his mother had seen, and the idea of Keith being the only one to know it put a disgustingly sweet flutter in his belly.

Resettling against Griffin to lie more comfortably, Keith kept his eyes on his boyfriend while focusing his other senses on finding more to hold onto. He could hear the drum of a heartbeat below his head, thrumming steadily alongside the gentle pulls of air into lungs. With every breath he took, Griffin's chest rose and fell, lifting and lowering Keith with it.

Keith stretched his hand out to grasp onto Griffin's, feeling the warmth of his hand seep into his skin for but a moment before Keith decided to trace his fingers around the back of the boy's palm. His fingers outlined Griffin's hand for a bit before slowly rising up, lightly running over his wrist, his arm, his elbow bent by his belly, giving Keith access to drag his fingertips over the cotton shirt covering the sensitive skin as he rose even higher to line up and over the exposed collarbone. 

Risking it further, Keith went higher still up Griffin's neck with the faintest of touches, delicately dusting over Griffin's chin, cheek, temple and forehead before sliding down the bridge of his nose and onto his lips. Keith finally let his wandering hand rest over Griffin's chest and settled in, breathing in the smell of detergent and after-school practice.

Through it all, Keith watched and stared. He memorized and appreciated what he wanted, what he could, what he had. Today had been nothing more than a lazy afternoon cuddled in a nap, needing to slow down after a stressful school day, and Keith could not have been more grateful for it. It gave him the chance to slow down and appreciate what he had. What he had been given. James had given him so, so much, more than anyone else had in such a long time, and Keith had never been so grateful.

So he watched and memorized what he found whenever he could, always grateful, always appreciative. 

Always.

-

Lance felt like a basset hound with how much he drooled over these  _ De _ struction workers. Between Allura ripping up more floorboards and Keith knocking out more walls, Lance was drowning in testosterone and he was  _ not _ complaining.

HVAC had finally managed to stop by like they had promised and began installing what they could, one demolished wall at a time. Things got a little more tricky with the upstairs since they had no plans to rip out any of the drywall until after the downstairs had been finished, but they handled it just fine after Allura took some of the men aside for a  _ private _ motivational speech.

That all went to hell, though, once it was later revealed that Keith and Allura couldn't break up their insulation appointment like they had planned. So, rather than working on fixing the walls one floor at a time with multiple trips from the insulation company, a harsh dose of a reality bomb was dropped in their laps and the rooms upstairs had to be gutted in order for the newspaper installation to be replaced with the much more environmentally friendly foam. And, to top it all off, since everything was being ripped up anyways, Keith was able to see firsthand just how badly the electrical system needed updating and had to call in Coran for some emergency electrical work to be done before they closed up the walls for good. Needless to say, there was much screaming. 

After this became common knowledge to everyone, Hunk and Pidge had decided to pack up and go live elsewhere for the time being. With the promise  (hopes) of having the walls filled and sealed back up in their rooms within a week, they were able to leave without much worry. Keith, Sophia and Lance on the other hand, had nowhere else to go, and would need to stay in order to watch over productivity.

Knowing this, Keith's guilt overwhelmed him, and he quickly set to work putting up the inner half of drywall for Sophia's room so as to give her some minimal version of privacy while the walls were filled. He demanded the HVAC team finish her room before all others once his work was done, and had the insulators do the same so that he could finish with the second half of her walls as soon as possible and give her a clean place to sleep at night. By the end of the first day, it was still only subflooring and plain drywall, but it was more of a room than Miss Sophia had had for the past few days, and she was sure to show her appreciation no matter how terrible Keith felt about it.

Now, with the HVAC and installation teams working on the upstairs, everyone else had to work together to rip up the downstairs. With the new floorplan in mind, all of the furniture was removed from the first floor and shoved into the recently cleared out basement, giving them all full clearance to absolutely destroy everything in sight. Doorways were knocked out, wallpaper ripped up, unnecessary walls kicked away, and by the end of it, they were all once again filthy. The payoff was worth it, however, because now, standing at the front door, the group could all see clear through to the kitchen- which Hunk was more than ready to demolish.

Hunk scared the ever living crap out of everyone over his hatred for the lazy Susan. The moment a sledgehammer was dropped into his hands, he went absolutely batshit and charged the counters with a full blown battle cry that would impress the Vikings. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when Hunk snapped, but only Keith and Lance stepped into action to either shield or pull Sophia back a few paces away from the carnage while Pidge went starry-eyed trying to capture Hunk's best angle on the camera.

When he finished with his final swing, Hunk didn't look any better. He was panting and sweaty and had a gleam in his eye that read more crazy than the satisfaction of a job well done that it actually was. Even the electrician gave him a wide berth when he and Coran begand rewiring the kitchen.

"Oh, be careful with that, please," Sophia told Coran when she noticed him climbing up a step ladder to uninstall an ancient light fixture straight from the fifties. "I'd like to keep that in the house, if we can."

"Of course, madam!" Coran chirped. "I'll take extra good care of it."

Miss Sophia smiled sweetly at the man as he began poking his tools into the ceiling. "That was one of the first things my husband and I bought for the house. That, and the front door."

"You don't say?" Coran asked, genuinely amazed at this discovery and making the woman swell with pride.

"Oh, yes!" Sophia said, laughing a little. "We bought them well before we even built the house!"

Coran joined her in her laughter, having to pause a moment so as not to accidentally drop the light prematurely. "That's dedication, right there."

Sophia hummed agreement, pointing to the fixture in his hands. "It was a promise, and one that we kept."

Again, Coran smiled at the story, but this time it held something more understanding than any of the previous expressions he wore before. Silence fell between them as he concentrated on his task, and Sophia watched him carefully cut out the wiring from the ceiling. Keith, having heard Miss Sophia's request, turned from his cleaning duties shoveling up chunks of destroyed laminate counter in an effort to take the fixture from his boss, but the electrician was already there to set it gently down on the breakfast table.

Coran stepped down from the step ladder and gave his own bright smile to Miss Sophia while he slapped the dust from his hands, as though to say he was a man of his word. He had opened his mouth to speak- most likely to say so himself, but was cut off when Allura and Lance called out to him for his help. A little maniacally, in fact.

"On my way, Lu," Coran shouted, then tipped his work hat to Sophia. "M'lady."

Sophia giggled at the man's antics as he walked away, leaving her alone with Keith and the electrician.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" Miss Sophia asked Keith. "This old house is getting all dolled up."

Keith smiled at Sophia's delight, pleased with her apparent happiness. "Sure is."

"I can't wait for it to be finished," Sophia admitted. "I feel like I did when we first built the place."

"I bet," Keith chuckled, then nodded to his awaiting shovel. "I better get back at it if we want things to hurry up."

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Miss Sophia playfully shooed him away and back to his station. "Go on, git!"

Keith chuckled with the woman as he stepped away, but he hadn't taken more than two steps when he heard it: the slam of a door, the scrape of something heavy, a cut off cry and the instantaneous crash of glass on the floor.

Shattered glass was always a trigger for a sudden rise of emotion in Keith, usually of the negative variety. Nothing could scare him more, could induce such a blind panic, could raise his blood pressure or hackles worse than the sound of accidental destruction; which would then almost always leave him feeling even more terrible once the crushed item was found and dealt with. Over the past few years, nothing in Keith's life could sound worse than the threat of a broken trinket. Not one thing. Until he heard the smallest, "oh," uttered only a second after.

Miss Sophia lowered her hands from her mouth, not even having the time to gasp before the fall and crash. She stared despondently at the colored glass shattered on the floor, showing a broken heart as much as a broken light fixture, and Keith could honest to God literally see the light in her eye die out as reality hit this one woman that he so dearly cared for.

"Oh," she whispered again, and it somehow managed to be even more gut wrenching than the first one had been.

In an instant Keith had come to the rescue, marching up and kneeling down to try and save what had been lost, determined to scavenge what he could and return it to order. The fixture, however, was old and fragile. The colored glass had flung itself out to all corners of the kitchen, and the metal frame was a thin wire that had been easily twisted and manipulated under the pressure of gravity. Picking it up by the chain, both Keith and Sophia could obviously see how much of a lost cause it was to save it.

Keith looked up to Sophia in hopes of comforting her with promises of newer, prettier fixtures, but the older dog eyes had made a comeback, and this time they weren't being used as a means of playfully getting her way. This time, there was no life left in her eyes at all. No teases, no jokes, no easy acceptance. This was the look of pure, unadulterated devastation.

Rage built up inside of Keith, and he whipped around in search of the culprit, finding the electrician to be nowhere in sight. His fury boiled anew, and there was an overwhelming urge to chase after the felon that had caused this, because whoever could have hurt this woman was nothing short of a demon in Keith's eyes. He shot up to his feet, a scowl on his face and a mission on his heart, but Sophia, ever the gentle soul, held her hand up to stop Keith in his tracks.

"It was an accident," she muttered. "He slammed the door too hard."

The tone she used, both visual and audio, was absolutely dead. Her eyes never left the tattered remains on the floor as she spoke, and her usual joyous lilt was missing from her accent. It broke something within Keith to see her like this and suddenly, all of his fiery rage had been snuffed out with one simple touch of her hand.

"I'm so sorry," Keith started quietly, but Miss Sophia shook her head.

“It’s alright,” Sophia said softly, still staring at the floor. “It’s not going to matter once I’m gone anyway.”

That… didn’t sit well with Keith. He didn’t like the idea that she somehow didn’t mind things, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense that she acted this way. She never made a big deal about anything, even when things inconvenienced her. Between giving up her room, the hot water heater and everything he recently learned about her struggles trapped with a wheelchair, it dawned on Keith that maybe… maybe Sophia didn’t care because she didn’t think she  _ deserved  _ a big fuss. 

And that? Keith found that he didn’t like that. Not one bit.

Sophia was different from any other person Keith had ever lived with. She was more kind, more caring, more loving, and by far the most selfless person he had ever met. Sure, it was terrifying to live with her at first but that was only because of Keith’s own issues, not hers. Sophia had rarely ever been a problem, and she made it that way on purpose- because she deliberately went out of her way to make people feel comfortable or welcome. How she could think less of herself was beyond him, because to Keith, Miss Sophia deserved the world.

But he didn’t know how to tell her that.

"I think I'll go out for some air," Miss Sophia said, pulling Keith from his thoughts. "I probably shouldn't be in the middle of the danger zone anyways."

As Miss Sophia turned and wheeled away, head bowed in a sadness that absolutely broke Keith, he decided then and there that something needed to be done. It was obvious how much Sophia cared about this place, from the ceiling to the floorboards, Miss Sophia loved every inch of her house, of her  _ home _ . Based on the photos she kept, her heart and soul had gone into building it, and even the nails in the walls had sentimental value. But now it was all coming down.

Keith gripped the wire frame tighter in his hands and bent over to pick up whatever remaining pieces of colored glass scattered across the floor that he could, his mind already made up to right what had been wronged. Sophia may be leaving this house, but that didn’t mean she needed to be forgotten. Not when it was Keith who would bend over backwards to keep it for her.

Standing up, Keith was still simmering with anger, but the need to protect and repair outweighed the burning in his veins. As careful as he could, Keith placed his findings in an empty fifty gallon bucket, then set to work to gather up even more from the floor. Coran was a man of many talents; carpentry, electric, plumbing, and that wasn't even  _ close _ to the end of it. The man was a construct wizard, with all the experience and know-how needed in order to lead his company. Above all else, Coran could fix or recycle anything if he got his hands on it. 

And by God, Keith would make sure Coran got every piece he needed for it.

-

Coran came back into the kitchen with a bit more urgency to his step from before and a crease in his brow as he stopped to look around, frowning harder when he spotted Keith with a handful of glass. "What happened?"

Keith shared his boss's frown from his knees on the floor, too irritated to go into detail. "The  _ electrician." _

_ "Shit," _ Coran hissed, and Keith knew they were in trouble from the lone fact that Coran had cursed at all. "I need to speak with him if you see him."

Receiving a nod from Keith, Coran sped away, most likely in efforts to find the man on his own, and left Keith to clean up in peace. Oh, if only that were the case.

If not for Miss Sophia deliberately stopping Keith from beating the man before, he was close to killing the electrician now. After spending a good fifteen minutes or so scouring the kitchen floor on his hands and knees for every last piece of glass he could find, the electrician returned with another slam of the back door and an overpowering wave of second-hand cigarette smoke. He paused in the doorway, finding Keith hunched over the fifty gallon bucket with a glower on his face and a fistful of colored glass, and the man didn't think twice to ask how  _ Keith _ had broken the fixture. Nor did he bother to raise his brow and mutter about how pissed off the boss would be when he found out about _ Keith's _ mistake. Keith didn't say a word, but rather continued to try and melt the man's face off with his glare as he got up to his feet and yanked up the bucket.

"Coran needs to see you," Keith growled as he shouldered passed the guy in search of their boss. "And don't slam the  _ fucking _ door."

The electrician grouched after Keith, asking about what his problem was but Keith didn't want to hear it. He needed to get away from that idiot before he did something brash, like punching an eye out. It didn't matter if the guy deserved it or not, Keith doubted Coran would be very happy with him if he were to partially blind one of the employees.

Rather than stewing on the scarily pleasant idea, Keith set out to find Lance instead. If anyone knew of a good, secret place in the house to protect the broken light fixture, it would be the man who grew up in it. Sure, he could ask Sophia, but after seeing her heart shatter into smaller pieces than the light did, Keith wasn't too keen on seeing her again, regardless of if he could manage to fix it or not.

Keith worked his way through the debris field and forged ahead to where he thought Allura had been before when she called out to Coran for help. Hopefully Lance would still be partnered up with her and Keith could move on with his day and away from his bad mood. He just needed to put the idiot behind him and he would get better. Keith kept telling himself this over and over like a mantra while he walked, but with every step, he believed it less and less. Even less so when he saw Allura's pinched expression.

Lance and Pidge didn't look too thrilled themselves, if Keith were honest, but it was his partner, his bubbly, friendly, happy partner that Keith was more concerned about. Allura's lips were pressed so tightly together that there was barely even a thin line left where her mouth should be. Her eyes were blazing with irritation, and her shoulders were tense beyond recognition. She was upset, but a single look couldn't explain why.

"Lu," Keith asked, making her turn to him. "What's wrong?"

"We have a problem," Allura said lowly, but Lance jumped in before she could finish.

"The electrical is shot," Lance said.

"What?" Keith surged ahead to try and see what they had found and groaned when he turned the corner. "You've got to be kidding me."

The electrical was hidden in the drywall. The ancient, metal, literally screwed into the wall electric box. There were signs of singed wood from where the screws touched the box, proving the electricity had already tried to take on the tinder, and making a sinking feeling drop nauseatingly in Keith's stomach. It was bad enough that everything was knob and tube, but add  _ this _ onto the list? It's a miracle the house hadn't burned down years ago.

Allura nodded, arms crossed and lips still pinched. "We just barely missed hitting the damn thing while we were taking the wall down." She cocked a brow. "Good thing, too, because the electricity was still turned  _ on." _

_ "What?!" _

Oh  _ hell _ no. The only reason they had begun working was because the electrician had said it was safe. The electrician had assured them that he had found the electric and turned it off, as per safety codes instructed. There would be no sparks if something went wrong, and there would be no chance of someone getting hurt if they were to hit a stray wire. 

The crew took his word for it,  _ Keith  _ took his word for it, so they turned everything else off as well- including the water. Electric on, water off and lots of exposed elements? Not on Keith's watch.

_ "Where is that son of a bitch? I'm gonna kill him!" _ Keith roared. 

Allura's brow pinched harder. "Keith-"

"He could have  _ killed _ you!" Keith shouted, growing angrier by the second. "He could have killed you, and he could have killed  _ all _ of us!" 

Just imagining Allura trapped in a current and unable to pull away from her hammer stuck in an electrical box, of Lance standing there in terror with no idea of what was going on- no, no he wouldn't just stand there, he would have tried to stop it, tried to help, tried to- Keith shook his head, using his rage to block out the image conjured up in his mind, only to think up of how even one spark could have ruined everything. With so many people inside working on one thing or another all at once, and with no water to stop it, it would have been a disaster. A deadly one, at that. Gritting his teeth, Keith growled out in frustration.

"I will  _ not _ tolerate electrical fires because of stupidity or pride!" Keith hissed. 

"Who are you calling stupid?"

Keith whipped around to find the electrician standing next to Coran, no doubt bringing him back to the scene of the crime to get some answers. None of that mattered, though, because the electrician was scowling at Keith as though he had the right to be offended. Keith saw red.

"You!" Keith raged, pointing a finger at the guy and charging forward. "You could have killed us with your stupid-"

"I didn't do anything!" 

"And that's the problem!" Keith screamed back, throwing his arm back to present the charred wood around the electric. "What part of your job makes it so difficult to turn off a switch?"

"Keith, please," Coran said forcefully, but Keith was too gone, too angry.

"Next time you have a death wish, do it on your own time!" Keith was practically frothing at the mouth. "Unless you want something with an audience? 'Cause my car is right outside if you just want to stand in the street!"

Allura jumped. "Keith!"

The guy watched Keith in amazed horror. "What is your prob-"

"It's bad enough that you broke the light fixture immediately after-"

"Hold up a minute, I didn't break any-"

"The client  _ saw _ you!" Keith shouted, eyes crazed with fury.

The man, on the other hand, was unimpressed with Keith's outrageous display and leaned his weight back onto one foot, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Doesn't prove anything."

Oh, this guy clearly  _ did _ have a death wish.

_ "You-" _

"Keith. Walk away." Coran had stepped up between the two men and placed his hands on a shoulder each, effectively holding Keith back from absolutely destroying this  _ incompetent fool. _

Said fool was not having it, and scoffed in Coran's face. "You're just gonna let him get away with-"

"That's enough out of you, Daz." Coran's clipped tone and stern eyes left no room for protest. "You've got two strikes in half an hour. Don't get a third."

"Technically four since you lied about the electric and threatened us all," Pidge added flatly, but Coran shook his head.

"That one wasn't his fault, there was a secondary box on the outside," Coran explained, his tone only slightly softer for her. "It was probably covered up by the previous contractor."

Lance clicked his teeth harshly and huffed out a sigh, crossing his arms in irritation. "I  _ knew _ that guy was trash."

"If he knowingly covered it, then yes, I would have to agree with you," Coran said, taking a moment to speak freely with his younger clients. "No contractor worth his weight would ever do something so dangerous- or stupid. Since this one was hidden in the wall, Daz had no way of knowing there would be another." Then a bit of the heat returned to his demeanor as he turned back to the electrician. "But yes, most homes from this era all have their own boxes. You should have checked the original blueprints as a precaution. "

Daz's already disgruntled face crumpled even further with confusion.  _ "What _ blueprints?"

Keith's rage exploded in his chest once again. "The ones I gave y-"

"See how hostile he is?"

_ "Enough! _ Both of you!" Coran pushed both men apart with little force, but the muscle behind it proved that he could have been much more brutal if he had so desired. "You need to calm down."

"No!" Das shouted, throwing his arms out in a rage of his own now. "Why am  _ I _ the one in trouble here when  _ he's _ the one throwing a tantrum and making a scene?" Daz jammed a finger at Keith. "He  _ threatened _ me! I want his job for this!"

Silence filled the room at the outburst. All eyes were locked onto the electrician, stunned by the display between himself and the contractor. Unnerved even more so by the fact that Coran had gone deadly silent.

"And that's strike three," Coran said quietly, voice eerily calm. "You're dismissed, Daz."

This shocked Daz, and he stuttered a bit before spitting out a rebuttal. "What? How-"

"If you can neither admit your mistakes, be safe on my construction site or work with your teammates, then you have no place in my business," Coran said, voice still steady but eyes cold and calculating. "You will be paid for the week, but you will not be allowed back tomorrow morning. Thank you, and good day."

Daz shook his head. "You can't be seri-"

"I said  _ good day, _ Daz."

Once again, the room was cast into silence as the gravity of the situation fell over the electrician. Anger filled up Daz's eyes as it did, and he turned a nasty glare Keith's way, filling it with all the hate and ire he could muster. Keith gave back as good as he got, and when Daz finally scoffed away, Keith's eyes followed him out the door to make sure that  _ idiot _ left his house for  _ good. _

"And you, Keith?" Coran's voice had returned with a bit of an edge, but still controlled all the same. "You need to calm down. Any more of those outbursts and you'll be kicked to the curb as well. Is that understood?"

For the first time since it all started, Keith was genuinely afraid. He didn't know why he had reacted so violently, but the fear of what could have happened spurred him on more than he thought he would normally allow for himself. Either at work or at home, Keith had never let himself lose control like that for this very reason, and the thought of his temper making him lose out on the chance to become a guardian? Or provide for Acxa? It sent ice through his veins.

"Yes sir," Keith said lowly, keeping his head down.

Coran nodded once, curt. Precise. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to update the electric." He turned to leave. "Starting with the  _ electrician." _

No one said a word as Coran took his leave, and for a moment, Keith stood motionless. Head still low, a fire still blazing in his eye and fists still clenched at his sides, Keith didn’t trust himself not to explode again, and it scared him. He could  _ not _ lose this job; not when he was so close to the two year mark. With that mixture of fear and anger and anxiety, Keith booked it out of the room at a brisk pace, not keeping eyes with anyone during his escape. He had to get out of there.

As quickly as he could, Keith marched through the house in efforts to flee, not even thinking as he made his way out through the back door. Keith’s feet stopped him at the edge of the porch without him having to say so, his body on autopilot while his mind stayed racing despite his efforts to slow it down. For a while, Keith leaned against the railing to try and steady himself, digging his nails into the wood while he counted his breathing. It helped to distract him, enough so that he didn’t even notice the back door open and close behind him.

“Hey, man.” Lance’s voice was unobtrusive even if they pulled Keith from his thoughts. “You forgot this.”

Looking over, Keith found the fifty gallon bucket he had used to contain Sophia’s broken light hanging from Lance’s fist like an offering. Keith nodded and accepted it, muttering his thanks before setting it down beside him. Still standing across from Keith, Lance eyed the bucket just as much as he looked over Keith, mulling over his words before deciding to speak words of hopeful comfort.

"I'll talk to Pidge about leaving that part out," Lance said. "It was  _ kind _ of intense."

Keith hummed out what sounded like a thanks but didn't say much else.

“You okay?” Lance asked.

“I’m fine.” Keith was quick to answer.

“You sure?” Lance asked, still soft and somewhat comforting. Warm in its concern. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

Keith looked away, ashamed all over again for his actions. He hadn’t meant to lose control, but the protective part of him went wild at the idea of the people he cared about getting hurt. Looking back on it, Keith realized that there was no other way that he  _ could  _ react. Not when something like this meant so much to him. They had been so close to it, too, and the image of Allura swinging her hammer just an inch further… Shivers wrecked Keith’s body, and he had to hold his arms to keep from bursting again. 

“... Allura could…” Keith shook his head. “ _ You  _ could have-”

“Yeah. We could have,” Lance interrupted, shifting his weight behind Keith to gather his attention. When Keith turned to look at him, Lance continued on. 

“But we didn’t,” Lance said, lowering his voice to an even more gentle tone that made Keith’s bones ache. “We’re fine. Everyone’s fine.”

The simplicity of Lance’s words left Keith speechless, staring openly at Lance in irritated wonder. He was too tired to argue, and quite frankly, he was a little afraid to try again. Still, Lance looked entirely sincere when he said that he was alright, and Keith was exhausted enough to believe his friend; even if the anxiety raging in his head said differently. Keith sighed, lowering his head in defeat, only to see the bucket resting beside his boots.

The glimmer of colored glass shone through the plastic of the bucket thanks to the power of the sun, refusing to be denied its existence. Given this angle, Keith could understand how it could have been beautiful, a shining beacon of class and style. Add onto the fact that it was precious to its owner via sentimental value, the light fixture’s departure from the house was all the more tragic. Especially when paired with the memory of Sophia’s heartbroken expression… 

“Not everyone,” Keith said quietly.

Lance ticked his head in confusion. “What?”

“You should go find Sophia,” Keith said instead, picking up the bucket and leaving to go find his boss.

It didn’t take long to do so, seeing as Coran had to leave the worksite for someplace quieter while he made some phone calls. Keith had immediately gone to Coran’s truck and found him just climbing out of the driver’s seat.

"Coran-"

The man jolted from closing his door and turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes widened in curiosity for whoever had called his name. It was the eye contact that killed off whatever confidence Keith had left in him.

“Uh…”

Stuttering to a stop, Keith stood in the street and tried to snatch up whatever courage he had had before, but it was far more difficult than imagined. Still, Sophia’s face kept flashing though his mind, and it was enough of a boost to force him to deal with the issue head on.

"Do you think you could do something with this?" Keith asked, his voice tentative and uncertain as he held up the bucket. "It… really meant a lot to her."

Coran blinked at Keith, then the bucket, and finally closed his driver’s side door in order to come closer to Keith, making his anxiety rise higher and higher with every step. Keith swallowed as Coran leaned over to peer into the bucket, held up by Keith’s valiantly steady hand, but Keith couldn’t stop feeling as though he were pushing his luck. They had just had a fight, Keith had annoyed his boss and made himself look like a loose cannon or a whiny brat or someone with anger issues-  _ clearly  _ not a responsible adult capable of handling the job or even a child-  _ oh God _ , this could come back to haunt him when he needed a recommendation from someone with authority- and now he’s asking for a favor  _ immediately  _ after pissing the guy off, this was a bad idea, this was  _ such  _ a bad idea and- and- and Coran is smiling?

Keith waited with baited breath when Coran looked up from the bucket with his usual, cheery smile in place, and Keith could hardly believe his eyes.

"Well then,” Coran said, straightening up. “Let's see what we can do."

-

Keith couldn't sleep. He couldn't blame it on the construction, the dust in the air or the smell of old wood torn from its resting place over the last few decades. It wasn't over a hungry belly- Hunk had made sure of that, nor was it due to overexertion thanks to his eventful day. No, Keith had only one reason to blame for his insomnia, and that reason had a name.

_ "You okay?" _

With a huff, Keith rolled over on the couch to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling and playing with his necklace. The day's events kept playing over and over again in his mind no matter how hard he tried to deny it, bringing up more memories that mingled and delighted more than they should have. Blue eyes and a sharp grin flashed over his vision, paired with the owner's respective laughter. It was infuriating.

_ "Filthy animals." _

A second pair of blue and another set of teeth flashed over those images, drowning out the first laugh with echoes from the past. It was too uncanny, and Keith knew he had a type. The problem was, it was dangerous. 

_ "I did it to protect you." _

_ "But we don't talk anymore." _

_ "You think that would stop it?" _

A sting cut right through Keith’s chest, hard enough to push a sharp breath from his lips. This always happened when they got too close, when he thought too much. Thought of the sight of a sad smile matching up with another, of the light leaving blue eyes when someone disappointed them, the silent fury versus the pounding rage when someone voiced such nasty lies.

Lies. Yes, lies, they’re just lies, they’re not true. Keith  _ knows  _ they’re not true, known it for a long time. He’s known for so, so long, but the whispers keep coming.

_ "You never know when you might need help, too.” _

Griffin had told him to be true to himself. Told him to be proud of who he was and all he could do, because there was nothing to be ashamed of if he didn’t do anything worth being shamed for. And when he held his hand, how could something so soft an innocent be a bad thing?

_ “Fuck’em. Fuck’em all. They don’t get to decide who you are.” _

Once college came around, it was easier to accept. It was Lance that really helped to push him into believing the truth. Lance and his friends. It hadn’t taken long, seeing as Keith mostly believed it already, but it never really set into his bones until Lance and the others came into his life. Not until Lance said it was okay. Not until his friends treated Lance the same.

_ “I don’t have time in my life for losers who don’t appreciate me; you know what I mean?” _

_ “Well  _ I  _ appreciate you, bro.” _

_ “Gross, keep your affection to yourselves.” _

Keith’s fingers fiddled with the rings on his necklace, absentmindedly taking in the smooth texture of the metal. He never had to tell his parents about these sorts of issues before they died, and he certainly never wanted to speak with anyone else about them either. Not when it could change every facet of his future.

_ “Babe, you alright?” _

_ “Hey, man.” _

Keith closed his eyes. Similar as they were, Keith could easily pick them out in a crowd, because as much as he had loved James… he wasn’t Lance. James could hold him, hug him, kiss him, love him, but Lance did all that and more without ever even touching him. It was a feat that Keith never even knew existed until he met Lance. And it terrified him.

_ "I'll talk to Pidge about leaving that part out." _

Soft hands, soft words, soft heart, it was all intoxicating but far too much. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk Acxa.

_ "This is our home, Keith. We're all in this great, big world together, so we have to take care of each other." _

Keith threw an arm over his eyes and growled. No, he couldn’t do this. It didn’t matter if Lance and the others put him first when he wouldn’t do it for himself. He would still have that regardless of whether or not he took his shot. At least this way, he could still keep his sister.

_ "Like a family?" _

Keith bit down on his lip. He refused to risk giving up what he had. Even if it meant he might get more.

_ "Yeah, like a family." _

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coran took on the electrician job. He just wanted an assistant cuz he likes to talk and tell stories while he works. X]
> 
> So Close- Jon McLaughlin:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UtnXJy5b5I
> 
> I want to write another story wrapped around this song and I just. I want to so bad but Idk where to start. I only have the ending in my head XD  
> I'll have to note the whole thing out before I can do anything with it, but MARK MY WORDS, I will make something sweet and fluffy from this tune and it'll be worse than cotton candy. WORSE I SAY.


	26. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith picked up Griffin’s plate and took it to the sink, shaking his head in humor. “You’re ridiculous.” 
> 
> Griffin huffed out a small laugh, his eyes locked onto Keith as he began hand washing the plates. Without a word, James stood up from his chair and walked up behind Keith. Silently, James leaned in far too close, his breath tickling the skin along Keith’s jaw and neck and making it difficult to suppress a shiver. 
> 
> “You like it that way,” James whispered, his voice low and husky and irresistable.
> 
> Something between excited and terrified rolled through Keith, and he had to bite his lip to keep from reacting too openly. Slowly, Keith took in a deep breath and turned a coy smile over his shoulder, locking eyes with James. He opened his mouth to speak-
> 
> The front door opened and Keith shoved away from the sink, turning his eyes low, watching his hands dry plates several steps away from Griffin by the time Mrs. Sendak walked through and closed the door. Her eyes studied the boys closely for a few seconds too long before she nodded in greeting and went on her way upstairs, never noticing the heavy look Griffin was giving Keith as she climbed the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to PARTY!
> 
> Heads up, it's Lance's birthday and everyone is of age for the party fun times (save for 19 year old Pidge but she's designated driver tonight. No underage drinking and driving on MY watch, no siree!)
> 
> Get ready for feels and revelations, y'all.
> 
> (Trigger warnings in the end notes for spoilers)

**-**

**Birthday**

**Katy Perry**

**-**

If pianos could immitate drumrolls, Hunk was surely succeeding now as his fingers dramatically rolled along the ivory from low to high, ending with a twinkling pair of high keys before dropping directly into the song. The group joined in on a chaotic cacophony of 'Happy Birthday' meant with love for Lance, who easily soaked up the attention. He jumped up quickly onto the deck with his arms held high, basking in the off-note keys and flat screaming as his loved ones literally sang his praises.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lance crowed, bowing obscenely low before popping back up to present Hunk at the piano behind him. "My love!"

Hunk beamed. "Bro!"

Lance beamed. "Bro!"

Pidge groaned. "Gag me."

A laugh rounded the remaining guests at the playfulness, filling the air with a light, pleasant feeling. Despite being forced to move the celebration to the backyard during construction, Lance's birthday was turning out to be quite enjoyable. Keith had done his best to help clean up as much as possible, feeling terrible for delaying yet  _ another _ night of fun thanks to his ruined schedule, but with the walls literally missing, it was a trying task. That being said, it was Sophia that had suggested an outdoor barbeque in spite of the gutted house. Hunk's father was more than happy to lend his son his grill for the occasion, and Acxa was thrilled to help Sophia and Pidge decorate with streamers and banners, though she hid her excitement well. Well… Well enough.

With Lance's help, they had been able to move the piano from its protected space in storage and let it shine for a night of frivolity. Throughout the night, each pianist took a turn playing on it from time to time, and even Acxa got a chance to play a tune when she felt it catch her fancy. When the cake and presents came out, Hunk had taken it upon himself to play for his friend, and it was quite the fantastic rendition from such a simple song. Lance absolutely loved it.

The birthday boy cooed over his new 'Not Just [Bi]lingual' hoodie from Jean and Marco in the mail, immediately slipping it on despite the heat of the afternoon and proudly strutt like a peacock along the deck to show it off and take pictures for his brother. The new logo on his channel was already a hit despite only being up for a few hours to keep it a surprise, and Pidge's plots to put it on redbubble beforehand was already proving to be profitable. Hunk gleefully handed over a pair of thick headphones to Lance and spent a good ten minutes spouting off all of the dynamics of how they worked before Lance could calm him down- and stop gushing over how cool his new set looked himself. 

Shiro and Matt had gone old school and gifted the boy a sentimental and comedic card stuffed with cash, while Coran, having only recently met but instantly latched onto Lance through the shared stories from both Allura and Keith, went with a more physical type of sentimentality via a handmade resin art piece of the new logo that Pidge had designed for him; something personal that he could hang on his wall, complete with rainbow and bi pride colors surrounding it. 

On top of all that, both Lance and Allura had spent the morning cruising the mall together like old friends, leaving hand in hand with armfulls of bags and goodies. They ended their tour at Shay's shop, where the owner had gifted him with a custom set of dangly crystal necklaces, earrings, bracelets and rings that were supposed to clear away any bad auras. For the rest of the afternoon, Shay helped Lance for his own custom outfit, with glasses of champagne and chocolate strawberries while they picked out and tailored the said new outfit- courtesy of Allura's gift for their run through the bars later in the night. All in all, so far Lance had a pretty good haul, and it was only going to get better.

Acxa had shyly handed over a carefully wrapped up parcel, keeping her eyes low and face impassive as she did so, but Lance was delighted by the gesture all the same. When he opened up a notebook, he crowed over it as though it were made of gold instead of leather. When Acxa told him to shut up and open the dang thing, he lost his mind all over again when he realized that the paper within was blank sheet music.

"I figured you could use it for your next project," Acxa brushed off. "You know, the next time you decide to write your own music instead of a mash up."

Lance wrapped his arms tightly around himself so he could cradle his notebook close to his chest. "It's perfect and I love it," he beamed. "Thanks, Acxa."

She shrugged and looked away, but she couldn't hide the slight lilt to the corner of her lips. Her eyes caught onto Keith's when she noticed him smirking at her, making Acxa push him away in the gut. Keith snickered at his sister's embarrassment and used her force to leave his seat in order to gather up his chosen gift hidden inside.

"This one was sort of a group effort," Hunk explained when Keith left. "Keith wanted to get you something that you would use every day, but he didn't know what all you would need."

"So we all pitched in and picked out your favorites," Pidge said, then dropped into a sinister grin. "Though, some sleuthing was involved."

Lance narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at his friend. "I  _ knew _ you touched my stuff!"

"Yeah, well, it was either that or a lousy scrub brush," Keith said as he was backing out of the door, then turned around to present a wicker basket. "I still got you stuff from myself, but I figured you'd like this from all of us more than just from me."

Lance's face lit up like a freaking spotlight with a gasp that could be heard on the moon. His hands slapped up to his cheeks to try and hold his smile in, but it was a futile effort when a squeal came out instead. Without a word, Lance shot up from his seat and sprinted over to where Keith was setting the basket down, kneeling on the floor in front of it and setting his beloved notebook on his lap to inspect his new gift further.

"A spa kit!" Lance practically screeched.

Behind him, Shiro slumped a bit before digging out his wallet to slap some cash in Pidge and Hunk's waiting hands. All of the sudden, Keith was grateful not to have taken Shiro's side of the bet against Lance's levels of excitement.

"You guys spoil me!" Lance said, sifting through the, frankly, pretty large basket of spa gear. His eyes lit up at the sight of another face mask. "Ooh! Coconut!"

"It was more Acxa and Hunk than me," Keith admitted. "Plus, Shay was a literal Godsend with all of her goods. If we hadn't stopped by her shop together, I was just gonna stick with the scrub brush and head bands because I don't know the first thing about this stuff."

Lance was too busy sifting through his goodies to even bother looking up at Keith. "Well that's gonna change real soon."

Keith's expression dropped. "What?"

Finally pausing his search, Lance turned his smile up at Keith. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Songbird, just let it happen and call it a gift."

"A gift for  _ who?" _

"Yes."

Keith sighed, insighting more laughter from the group. "I have so many regrets." 

Lance shook his head, still giggling. "Really though, this is great," he said, smiling up at Keith. "Thanks."

The soft tone and even softer smile set something off in Keith and he stumbled inside, completely knocked off of whatever tower he was guarding in one fell swoop. Keith shook his head and looked away, hoping to climb his way back into the safety of his tower and away from the dangers of man.

"Well, you gotta look good for the camera somehow," Keith grumbled with a shrug.

"Hey!"

Once again, laughter crowded the deck from their banter, but Miss Sophia was easily able to cut through it with a smile of her own as she rolled up to her nephew. "Well, I don't know about that, but maybe this will help." 

Miss Sophia held up a narrow box for Lance to take and watched eagerly as he tore into it, a pleased smile still gracing her features when he made it to the black box underneath. When Lance opened the box, a small gasp left him, and his eyes widened into an all new sort of awe over any of his other gifts.

"Tía," he whispered, almost lost in himself as he ran his fingers over the custom guitar strap displayed for him. Beautiful calligraphy swirled around in blues and blacks and silvers, spelling out his name, his  _ full name, _ in an elegant sort of grace that he had never seen before, nor had he himself ever been able to replicate.

"Do you like it?" Sophia asked. "It's not too pretty?"

_ "'Pretty'?" _ Lance repeated, flabbergasted. "It's  _ beautiful." _

"Good," Miss Sophia chuckled at her nephew's reaction. "I was worried it might be too girly for you."

"No way," Lance muttered, shaking his head with his eyes  _ still _ locked onto his name,  _ his full name. _ "Tía this is perfect!" Lance's voice held a mixture of excitement, sincerity and a touch of gentle affection meant only for his aunt as he studied the strap with careful hands. Then, as though remembering an act, he turned a cheshire grin towards the woman instead. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh, you charmer," Miss Sophia giggled, chastising Lance with a wave of her hand.

Lance stood up from his knees and stepped over to place a kiss on his aunt's forehead before wrapping his arms around her for a tight squeeze, earning a few, loving pats from Sophia in return. The two stayed wrapped up together for a sweet moment, smiling happily in their embrace. Then, still smiling brightly, he stepped over to Hunk, making grabby fingers for his guitar, as his friend was already walking it over to him.

“Thanks for everything, you guys.” Lance looked up from his task with his guitar to beam at his friends paired with a much smaller wink. “You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

The switch of the old strap to the new one was quick, and Lance was more than happy to pose with his guitar hanging around his neck for all to see. The others gathered around to get a closer look to either pose or photobomb while pictures were being taken, but Lance was simply too occupied by the love and affection that Sophia had put into his gift to notice. Yes, everyone had put just as much effort into their gifts, and he was grateful to them more than they would ever know, but there was just no beating the love of his aunt. His smile never left him as he admired the beautifully detailed  _ 'Lance Espinosa' _ painted out across his chest like a beacon, and soon enough, Lance started strumming his guitar just for a reason to keep wearing it.

Keith shook his head good naturedly once he heard the  [ **tune** ](https://youtu.be/g9tjtHlI3Vw) , and handed Acxa her plate of cake before sitting down with his own. Lance and the others were all gathered around the cake and music, allowing the siblings a chance to stay on their own with blessed personal space. The two sat contentedly, silently people-watching their friends, new and old. 

Shiro and Coran worked together to cut up and pass out cake to all who wished for a slice while Hunk excitedly promised Allura that he would give her his recipe for future cakes. Pidge and her brother never stopped in their mission to take as many pictures and videos as possible to remember the night in years to come, and Shay and Sophia sat in a quiet but pleasant conversation together, laughing softly at something the other had said. It was by no means a quiet night, nor anything that either Keith or Acxa were used to, but it was peaceful and enjoyable nonetheless.

From the corner of his eye, Keith glanced at his sister. Acxa was happy, and even more important, she was  _ comfortable. _ Keith couldn't ask for a better sight than that of his sister slouched over in her seat with an easy smile on her face that was less than intentional. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed that this was a state that Acxa seemed to find herself in every time she came to the house.

As a precaution, Keith had requested that no mention of the house plans be released to the public before it was to go up on the market. The others were compliant in this endeavor, leaving out any details of Keith's or Sophia's intentions for the house from the videos, their neighbors or their friends. Which, of course, included Acxa. More than anything, Keith just didn't want to get her hopes up, so he hadn't bothered to tell her of his plans to buy. Lately though, things had been looking…good. 

A warmth of pride swelled up within Keith's chest as he thought of owning the house. The warmth was quickly dwarfed as soon as he thought about how Acxa would feel in knowing that this house, the house that she was already so happy in, so comfortable in, could also one day be hers. A smile crept over Keith's face the more he thought about it, enough so that Acxa had noticed it  _ and _ Keith's staring from the corner of her eye. 

"What?" Acxa asked, cocking a brow at her brother.

A slight tick pulled and released Keith's lips, momentarily deepening the soft expression he wore. Keith didn't respond right away, taking an extra moment to study his sister while he marinated on his words. 

"Did I ever show you my plans for this place?" Keith asked quietly.

Acxa shook her head. "No. You didn't."

Without a word, Keith got up from his seat and stepped inside to grab his work tablet from his bag. Shortly after, he came back tapping at the screen as he sat back down, then handed it over to the girl beside him. He waited while Acxa swept through his blueprints and designs, eyeing each individual digital idea that Keith had painstakingly plotted out, all the way down to the color pattern in the drapes. 

"What do you think?" Keith asked, still speaking in a hushed tone as though they were the only two in the world.

"It's nice. This place is gonna look great for the new owners." She finished with the plans and leaned over to hand the tablet back to its rightful owner. "I think they're really gonna like it."

The smile made a comeback.

"I was hoping you would."

At first, Acxa didn't notice the intent look in his eyes. When she finally did, she sat stock still, her own eyes locked onto his in weary disbelief. She waited, watching Keith's every move for some sort of trace of a lie, but Keith refused to give her one.

"How would you feel about repainting Pidge's room? Maybe galaxy colors." Keith's small smile grew a little more at the spark of excitement slowly inflating in his sister. "I was thinking you could help me design it when we do the upstairs."

The intentional meaning behind his stare, the ease of his demeanor and the silent promise in his words was all too much. An overwhelming feeling swept over Acxa in a way that she was far too accustomed to, but never had this feeling come from Keith. All her life, Acxa was used to promises being made with little to no follow through afterward. Even if someone got close, had every intention to keep their word, there was always someone or something that got in the way to make it not happen. After a while, she had learned not to get her hopes up. She had learned not to believe.

Still, the existential dread that came from a promise for something she wanted more than life itself began to slowly chip away  _ because _ it was Keith who was offering. She knew Keith. She trusted him, and terrifyingly enough, she trusted Miss Sophie to help him make it happen. More than that, for the first time in a long time, she wanted to believe. More than she ever had before.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Acxa bit down over her lip before releasing it to set her own smile free, sharing that one, tiny moment of pure, quiet joy with her brother.

"... I think I'd like that."

-

After the party ended, Shiro ended up taking Acxa home, and Coran left Allura behind for either Pidge or Uber to drive home later. Instead, Allura stayed behind to work on everyone's make up with Shay, leaving a spectacular display over the group's faces.

Hunk had chosen to mimic his girlfriend's smokey look in order to match with Shay and leave no room for doubt that they were a pair. The two sported colors of golds and greens and browns over their eyes, but it was Shay alone who used a deep, dark purple lipstick for her plump lips. Neither one of them minded this, as they both knew it would end up on Hunk's face later in the night anyway. Even their outfits matched in color and style, with Shay's shorter skirt putting a permanent blush over Hunk's cheeks for the night as he admired his beloved.

Allura herself was a queen. She sported a crop top and shorts paired with a kimono-type cardigan that draped along behind her for an effortless flow, making it look like she was gliding with every step she took. Her face and body was adorned with bold colors of pink and blue and purple and white shimmer dust all perfectly placed over her skin. The sharp features to her fierce complexion was softened with her bright pink smile and playful ponytail, but the sparkle in her eye proved to be Keith's fatal mistake.

Because makeup was optional, meaning neither Keith, Pidge or Matt had volunteered their faces. Because Allura took pride and joy in making her friends look even prettier. Because Lance had given Allura permission to do his makeup for that reason alone. And it was doing  _ things. _

Lance himself had gone subtle for his look, hoping to pair with his new, casual clothes that had been gifted to him earlier that morning, along with the draping jewelry that he was more than ready to test out. A soft, thin, almost blazer-like cardigan rested naturally over his broad shoulders with sleeves that cut off at the quarter mark along his arms. Like a hidden gem underneath that was his low-cut fitted top that clung to his warm, brown skin; almost as tightly as the capris that moved with his ass, leaving his ankles free to fully show his pristine shoes. The beach colors along his body matched up with the shimmering bronze that Allura had dusted his eyes with, giving off just the faintest traces of a sheen over them. Eyeliner made his glimmering eyes pop, for sure, but the bursts of blue painted onto his cheekbones really made his coloring shine more than anything.

It was such a simple look, so easy and casual and, dare he say it, natural. Keith hated it. Hated Lance, hated the universe, hated everything. He sucked down the last of his lemonade as he glared down Lance on the dance floor, looking like a fucking angel with nothing but his own damn graces and a few touches of paint and Keith  _ hated. _

It wasn't that he was jealous, oh no. Keith had never had the need for such fancy or frivolous things and was perfectly content with his button down that he used for work meetings. Even then, Lance had said so himself that the short sleeves straining against his body were enough to make a girl swoon, so it wasn't as though Keith himself didn't look good, right? Keith had no need to look good anyway. He had no girls to impress so it was pointless. No, none of that mattered. Nope. What mattered was that Lance looked fucking fantastic without even  _ trying. _

Keith raised his hand to signal for another order of lemonade to the waitress before returning to his duties of glaring at his attractive friend. Friend. Just friend. Lance was his friend. A stupidly handsome one. Fuck Lance and his easily goregous face, why does the universe do such hateful things?

Allura was pretty, too. She was doing great on the dance floor, leaning up along some blonde woman that had come to join them for a night of fun. Lance had grown to like this girl, so of course she could join to celebrate his birthday. Her name was weird, though, something like Roma? Remmel? Whatever it was, it was as stupid as she was because she was pressing a little too close to Allura and Lance. Especially Lance. She kept turning around to look at Allura, but that meant that her butt was turned towards the birthday boy when they danced, and she might as well have been a bitch sandwich between Keith’s friends. Fuck.

Whatever makeup Allura and Shay had used on their muses had some sort of glow effect under the black light in the club, making the lot of them glow on the dance floor. Pidge, having picked the place out beforehand, had known of the lighting and forewarned the others about it ahead of time in order to add more of a fun element to the night. Even now, without makeup, Pidge glowed a bright, neon green in her overall-shorts that paired nicely with her brother's neon orange threads hidden within the plaid of his normally brown shirt. Every one of them matched up perfectly. Everyone except Keith.

A new glass of lemonade was set down in front of Keith and he nodded his thanks to the woman, even if he barely took his eyes off of his friend group. Lance's blue patches glowed nicely under his eyes with the black light, but they looked effervescent when he laughed. The fucker. This was all his fault.

After the gathering at the house, it was always the plan to go to a club afterward for a night of dancing. It was a perfectly simple request, one with dire consequences that Keith loathed more than anything as he watched his friend dance across the room from him. He couldn't do it, couldn't be near all that fun and flow and movement and gorgeous laughter that had haunted his dreams for years on end, so Keith had opted to stay with the table. He had opted to stay with the table for about two hours now. Two hours of constant staring and progressively irritating lamentation that would  _ not _ stop nagging at the back of Keith's mind. This sucked.

Apparently as much as Keith did because his glass had emptied again without him realizing it, and he looked down into his icy cup with confusion before shrugging it off and looking for the waitress for more. His eyes scanned the area for someone to help him, but with the night as packed as it was, it was a hard pressed task to do, so Keith gave up and decided to go to the bar himself. It wasn't that far of a walk, twelve steps tops, but with all the people, it was proving to be quite the journey. Slowly parting through the crowd, Keith made his way up to the bar with Lance at the back of his mind.

So what if the guy looked great? That didn't mean anything. It was his birthday, Lance was allowed to look good and have fun. He could have all the fun he wanted- he could even have fun with Keith. Yeah. Yeah, why not have fun with Keith? They were friends. They could have all the fun in the world and it would be allowed because they were friends.

The thought put a smile to Keith's lips unbeknownst to him, and by the time he made it to the bar, Keith was practically beaming at the bartender. So much so that he was still grinning to the point of giggling when he got his drink a few minutes later.

"I thought you didn't want to drink tonight?"

Keith's eyes widened at the familiar voice and he turned around to find his friend smiling at him in return. If anyone had thought Keith was beaming before, he pretty much turned into a spotlight now with how much his face lit up.

"Lemonade doesn't count!" Keith shouted over the music before sticking the straw in his mouth for another go at tangy, sweet goodness.

The two shared a grin at Keith's coy response because Keith was just so clever; clever enough to have Lance's attention now instead of the dance floor. Suddenly, the night was looking pretty great, and Keith was happy to let his giggles fly to let the world know. Lance had been grinning at Keith up until then, but for some reason, his face morphed into something a little less sunny and more confused as he started studying Keith. Whatever. If Lance wanted to check him out, Keith was more than happy to oblige. It was his birthday, afterall, let him do what he wanted. 

"Wait a minute," Lance said suddenly. "This bar doesn't serve regular lemonade."

"I know!" Keith blurted around his straw. "It's this mint raspberry stuff. I didn't think I'd like it but I do!"

Lance shook his head and stepped forward to inspect the drink in Keith's hands with a frown. Even that looked good on him. "No, I mean unless you specifically ask for one, you haven't ordered a mocktail all night."

Now Keith's brow was furrowing to match Lance's, even if he couldn't hold back his smile completely because that wasn't right, but if Lance wanted to get closer than Keith was all for it. He tilted his half empty glass to Lance, but kept the straw stuck between his teeth and bottom lip if only to make Lance come even closer to his face. Keith's grin grew wider when it worked. 

"Then what have I been drinking all night?" Keith asked, amused.

Another sniff, and Lance's smile was gone completely. "Heavily flavored tequila, dude."

Keith's eyes widened instantly. "No wonder they taste so good!"

Despite not having his pretty little smile any more, Lance was still nice to look at as he pushed forward to get closer to Keith. Maybe he was hoping to be heard over the pounding of the music, maybe he was trying to study the drink more, or maybe he just wanted to be close to Keith and protect him or even just touch him. Keith didn't know, and frankly, he didn't really care. Lance was close to leaning on Keith by this point thanks to the crowd, and Keith was surprised to find that he didn't mind the extra people one bit.

"How many of these have you had?" Lance asked.

"Um…" Keith sipped idly at his drink as he slowly turned back to their table. The others had had their drinks, of course, but Keith had been sitting there for the longest in order to save their seat and wracked up his count, which was currently being picked up by their waitress. One glass at a time. Keith shrugged when she got up to four in her dish bucket. "Iuhn'kno."

Something clicked in Lance at that, but Keith wasn't quite sure what it was. 

"That's it, you're cut off."

Before Lance could do anything, Keith yanked back away from Lance and instantly turned his back to his friend, bending and twisting away as much as he could to avoid Lance's hands while Keith sucked down every last drop of that delicious lemonade.

"Keith, no!" Lance shouted.

"Keith, yes!" Keith shouted back.

Keith broke off into a laugh when Lance finally managed to pull away his mostly empty glass and leave Keith's straw stuck to his bottom lip. The moment struck Lance dumb for a minute, and he was stuck watching Keith while he laughed with a straw stuck to his lip. Keith didn't mind. It was funny looking, and funny  _ feeling, _ so Keith started bouncing the straw between his teeth and lips to keep the joke running. Pique entertainment, right there. 

More laughter sprang out of Keith after a second, regretfully making the straw fall to the floor. Keith tried to catch it to keep showing Lance his funny trick but the man was busy trying to put the glass back on the bar and grab the bartender's attention- a pretty Latinx just like Lance. That wouldn't do, Keith had just gotten his friend for the first time all night. Without another thought, Keith began tugging on Lance's shoulder and dropped an arm around him to get his attention back.

"C'mon Lance, it's your birthday! Live a little." Keith flashed a brilliant smile to the barkeep when she finally turned and noticed them. "If I've been drinking tequila all night like you say I have, then one more shot won't hurt, c'mon. "

"No, Keith-"

"Could we have two tequilas, please?" 

The protests went ignored as Keith held up two fingers to the bartender. The bartender, to her credit, eyed Keith for a moment to take in the sight of the man practically hanging off of another. She didn't really remember Keith aside from his order from moments before, especially with the crowds of that night taking most of her attention, and therefore skipped her routine of counting up all of the drinks she had served him that night in her head. There wasn't really any chance of debating on whether or not the man was just a little tipsy or completely sloshed, though, because to be honest, Keith looked perfectly normal. To anyone who didn't know him, that is.

"Keith, you really shouldn't," Lance said, shaking his head to the bartender. "You didn't even want to drink tonight in the first place."

"Alright, fine," Keith said, but held up his two fingers again to place his order. "No more drinks after your birthday shot."

Lance sighed, but nodded nonetheless and watched as two shots of tequila were set up in front of them. They took their glasses, clinked them together and downed them in one go, making Keith hiss at the burn.

"Mmmnope," Keith said, shaking his head. "I like the lemonade better."

"Okay,  _ now _ you're cut off," Lance said, then leaned forward to speak with the bartender. "Can we have some water please?"

Keith wrinkled his nose. "Boo, you whore."

That immediately shot Lance straight up to look at Keith with the widest, most shocked eyes Keith had ever seen. 

_ "Mean Girls, _ Keith?  _ Really?" _ Lance asked, incredulous. "Why  _ now of all times?!" _

Keith merely bat a pair of innocently evil eyes at him. "Because no one will ever believe you. "

"Just drink your water, jerk," Lance griped and shoved the offered bottle of water into Keith's hands.

Once he got it, Keith did as he was told. This wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't started chugging it. In just a handful of seconds, both Lance and the bartender stood stunned as Keith polished off his water bottle with an obscene sigh, leaving only a single drop of water to run down his long, smooth neck in an attempt to escape.

" _ Ay, dios… " _

Lance could only nod dumbly in silent agreement with the bartender as his jaw gaped like a fish for that errant drop of water. A moment passed and Lance had to shake his head clear in order to ask for another bottle of water. When he handed it over to Keith, he held onto it for a split second longer to make his friend promise to only sip at it. Lance was definitely grateful when Keith agreed and complied. Not so much when he noticed Keith giving him a sultry stare with direct eye contact while he slowly drank from the bottle.

"Okay, we're going home," Lance said briskly.

The bedroom eyes dropped with the water bottle and Keith snapped straight. "I never agreed to that."

"Keith-"

-Ignored Lance and immediately began to shimmy away from his friend as though it were a game. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm an adult, I do what I want."

Lance closed his eyes into a sigh. "Oh, come on, Keith-"

"You have no legal authority over me!" Keith said with an unusually wide grin for him. "I can stay, so Imma stay."

"Keith, we've gotta go home now," Lance said, already sounding exhausted as he somewhat chased after his friend. Said friend stopped in his tracks and quickly turned to lock eyes with Lance.

"Why? You gonna make it worth my while, pretty boy?"

Error 404, brain not found; Lance has stopped working.

The man stuttered to a stop, eyes wide as he watched Keith's serious expression relax into a smirk, victorious over the attempts to leave Lance speechless.

" _ Dios dame fuerza porque soy débil." _

Keith ticked his head in thought, sounding matter-of-fact as he spoke. "You flirt better in Spanish."

"PIDGE, WE'RE GOING HOME, NOW."

-

The others weren't nearly as ready to leave as Lance was, and he was pretty sure that Keith wouldn't have appreciated being seen in such a state anyways. With that in mind, he ended up taking Keith home alone in an Uber. The ride was peaceful in the sense that Keith didn't try anything with Lance other than point out the passing lights on the street that he thought looked pretty, and maybe smiled a little too much or too sweetly at Lance in hopes for a response. 

The sight of Keith so relaxed was a good one, but it was tainted by the fact that the man was inebriated. In fact, Lance was a little worried by how hard and fast Keith had fallen from sobriety. Lance himself could hold his liquor, but even then he was responsible about it. Keith didn't have that luxury, especially since neither of them knew just how much alcohol was running through his veins. 

It was actually pretty scary, the more that Lance thought on it. Sure, Keith seemed fine now, but what about later? After his body had soaked up the last bit of alcohol that it could? Would it have been too much and tipped over from fun to dangerous when nobody was looking?

Lance grew cold with fear at that. Just the thought of Keith sleeping alone on the couch in the middle of an active construction sight gave Lance the shivers, and a flash of terror popped up with the image of Keith choking on his own vomit. Lance shook his head to try and free himself from such dark thoughts and came up with the solution when he remembered Hunk’s plans to stay with Shay for the time being, then leaned over to whisper in Keith's ear.

"You're not sleeping alone tonight," Lance muttered.

To which Keith grinned and whispered back. "Promise?"

_ "Keith." _

Not much else was said after that, and they rode the rest of the way home in silence. It wasn't until they got home that Keith's facade of control was gone, and with it went his balance. However, Keith being Keith, he refused any of Lance's help as they stumbled up the front steps together. When Lance finally got the door open, he snagged onto Keith and didn't let go.

"Can't get enough'a me, can you?" Keith grinned.

"Keither, there's construction everywhere," Lance said shortly, keeping his voice low for his sleeping aunt.

"I know. I did it myself," Keith said, then without any warning, he ripped his arm free while Lance tried to close and lock the door, sprinting to the stairs.

_ “Keith-” _

Lance’s warning was cut short in an effort to try and stay quiet in the dark of the night while Keith bolted for the stairs. At first, he seemed to be doing fine, but after a few steps, Keith had lost his momentum and started wobbling. He threw his hands out to try and save his balance, stuttering up a step and stalling.

"I got it- nope, nope, I got this-" Keith let himself fall forward until his hands hit the steps in front of him, then scrambled up the stairs on his hands and feet, only stopping to throw his hands up high above his head in victory at the top landing. "Yeah! Take that, gravity! I beat your ass."

"Shhh!” Lance hissed. “Tía's asleep!" 

“Oh right,” Keith whispered, immediately dropping his hands to hold close to his chest with wide, searching eyes for any sign of movement. The only form he found was Lance following Keith up the stairs and quickly ushering the two of them into the bedroom, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Keith. “A lil eager, are we?”

“Keith, I swear to God-”

“You shouldn’t take the Lord’s name in vain.”

_ “Just shut up and get undressed.” _

Lance shoved Keith away from himself, needing any form of space between them in efforts to breathe and clear his head. This was not what he had expected to come of this night, and he certainly never expected it to happen to Keith. Least of all having Keith of all people trying to flirt or play with him in such a suggestive manner. The reality of it all was really starting to mess with his head.

Needing more time to himself, Lance headed to his dresser to pick out a set of pajamas that Keith could borrow for the night. More than anything, though, Lance wanted to just wash off his makeup and get ready for bed, but of course, reality had other ideas. Because Keith had gone off to do as he had been told and managed to get his shirt off… Mostly. 

For the most part, Keith's shirt was gone and it was torturous to look at. Kind of a mix of the usual attraction ramped up on steroids due to all the exposed flesh, and a wave of pity and embarrassment because the poor guy had forgotten that his shirt was a button up that needed releasing and he was  _ struggling. _ Lance sighed and marched over to Keith to try and help when Keith finally popped free of his clothing and swayed on his feet, making him shake his head for a moment to clear the rush. After that, he immediately went to take off his belt and pants, completely foregoing his shoes.

“Alright, hold up there, cowboy,” Lance said, trying to stop his friend from any further mistakes. “Have a seat.”

Ignoring the scene playing out in his head, Lance ushered Keith to his bed a few paces back. He made it a point to also ignore the simmering smile that had taken root over his friend’s features because of this. Because they were  _ friends. _ Lance shook his head and had to remind himself of this fact as he knelt down to unlace Keith’s boots, making sure to keep his eyes focused solely on the task. He had just slipped one boot off and begun working on the other when Lance felt a fist grab onto his collar and yank. 

Panic consumed Lance as he was pulled forward, his eyes wide when Keith leaned forward as well and no, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Lance wanted it to-

Keith stopped short of Lance with only a few inches between them, staring- no,  _ glaring _ at Lance as though he had insulted his honor or something. Lance said nothing, frozen stiff under Keith’s hold and afraid of what might happen if he tried to move, so he simply watched Keith glowering at him and prayed that nothing happened.

Thankfully, so far, nothing did. For the next minute, or maybe a few hours, who could tell, Keith simply stared at Lance with a curl to his nose and a crumple to his brow. Scowling. Contemplating. 

"Why do you have to be so perfect?” Keith muttered suddenly, making Lance freeze up again. “You just have to make everything so much harder because you're just so… So cute an' charming an' everything I never thought I wanted.” Lance’s eyes widened at Keith’s words, panicking all over again. “It's stupid.” Keith began to lean forward. “So stupid.” Lance couldn’t breathe. “You're stupid. " All time and space stood still when Keith slumped over into Lance’s neck. “Stupid.”

Lance didn’t dare move. He could feel Keith breathing into his neck, setting his nerves on fire and electrifying everything within him, but more than anything, Lance was terrified. After a minute or so, Keith’s grasp loosened from Lance’s shirt and slowly started to slide down his front. At the same time, Keith’s weight had also shifted again and he slumped further, putting all of his weight onto Lance’s shoulder and no longer moving. Still, Lance didn’t breathe. He was too frightened to.

It felt like years before Lance could move again, and slowly, carefully, he shifted his friend cautiously back into his bed with little to no jostling. It was quite possible that Lance had never handled anything with as much care as he did a drunken, out cold Keith for fear of waking him up. Once he was laid out, Keith didn’t react, and Lance could finally breathe a sigh of relief before tending to his duties of removing Keith’s boot and tucking him in.

The moment Keith was horizontal in a comfortable looking way, Lance jumped back and watched him like a hawk. Keith did nothing still, and simply slept on, but Lance’s nerves were shot. Lance let out a slow, heavy sigh and backed up until he could sit on Hunk’s bed, still in shock from what had happened. He didn’t want to believe it, and quite frankly, it was still kind of hard to accept. Still, nothing could be done about it while Keith was out of his mind with tequila or passed out in Lance’s b- oh crap, he’s passed out in Lance’s bed.

Lance looked down to Hunk’s bed, annoyed that his plans had failed but still glad that things had worked out well enough that they could still sleep separately. He had no clue what would have happened to his relationship with Keith if they had woken up in the same bed, and it was that thought alone that made his mind up for him. Hunk wouldn’t mind loaning his bed out to a friend in need anyway. With his mind made up, Lance stood, snatched up a pair of pajamas from his drawer and marched into the bathroom to remove his makeup. And maybe a few moments from the night as well.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: NonCon alcohol consumption and drunkenness. Yep. Going with the drunken confession trope, whoo.
> 
> You know your boy played Frozen 2 because:  
> Some Things Never Change  
> https://youtu.be/g9tjtHlI3Vw
> 
> "Dios dame fuerza porque soy débil." (Lord, give me strength for I am weak.)
> 
> Question for you: if you were allowed to sit in on a live stream with Lance and the gang in this AU, what questions or requests would you have for them? I'm plotting I mean thinking.
> 
> Bonus notes:  
> Coran and Shiro go home   
> Shiro drives Acxa home
> 
> Allura rides with Hunay to the bar under the impression that either Pidge will DD or she'll uber home since Coran drove her to the party. She ends up going home with Romelle.
> 
> Hunay drive to the club so they can drive home later
> 
> Pidge drives everyone else so she can be DD and then drive back home with Matt
> 
> MAKE UP:
> 
> Allura is a Q U E E N. Pinks and turquoise and purple and gold and FIERCE.
> 
> Lance goes with his Altean marks and complexion cleaner, maybe some manliner and golden/bronsey eyeshadow close to his skin tone so it shimmers  
> He's got a labradorite necklace and tourmaline earrings from Shay and her boho fashion shop. Plus a thin blazer with ¾ sleeve and a low cut undershirt, short sleeve with pants that could outshine a Calvin Klein model
> 
> Hunay: s m o k e y   
> Golds and greens and browns. Earth tones to compliment their skin. Hunk wants to match his girl so that everyone knows they're a couple. He loves it when Shay gets to paint his face cuz she gets all giddy (AND DARK PURPLE FRICKIN LIPSTICK FOR SHAY)(It'll end up on Hunk at the end of the night anyway 😏)
> 
> Keith and Pidge turn down make up, but Matt agrees to let Allura do his hair.
> 
> I fully love and support the idea that Lance is a boss in makeup, but for this fic, I wanted him to be a bit more masculine in his sexuality for plot purposes and only use makeup as a weapon. Since it was a special occasion, Lance decided he wanted to look good, but not over do it, so I went with the simpler option rather than the bold look like the others chose.
> 
> Also, if someone wants to draw the team in makeup and club gear, I would be. So thrilled. So. So thrilled.
> 
> Lastly, I'm doing a procedure tomorrow that will leave me a little loopy for a few days so I'm not sure when I'll be able to start writing again. It's nothing major, I've done it before and I'll be ok, but the medication they give me is pretty strong and leaves me in bed for a few days thinking I'm talking with blue caterpillars. Yeah. So, I'm really sorry, but I may have to skip next week's update because of this. Hopefully I can clear up fast enough, but if you don't hear from me next Thursday, that's why. I promise I'm not abandoning you.
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys :)


	27. I Like You As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need you to know that this isn't something that can just happen overnight. There's a whole list of prerequisites that you absolutely have to finish before your request is even considered." Shiro leveled him with a concerned stare. "And that's only if you keep your head down and play by the rules."
> 
> "I'm sure you'll remind me," Keith said in another one of his 'tones'. 
> 
> "This is serious, Keith,” Shiro said, dropping his own tone for emphasis. “You have to be pretty much perfect in order to become a foster. You can't mess up."
> 
> Keith nodded, both in understanding and agreement. He knew the risks, the struggles, the costs, and he was more than willing to provide what he had and then some in order to be enough. He had to. 
> 
> For Acxa, he would do anything.
> 
> "She's worth it," Keith said, everything about him now stoic. "Because she deserves nothing less than perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Depressive thoughts/episode and a panic attack.
> 
> This chapter gets a little emotional, guys, fair warning.
> 
> I'M BACK, BABY! Sorry for the delay, but I needed it. Everything went well and now I can move on to stage 3/3 for my next procedure and everything is dandy ( ͡¬ ‿‿ ͡¬) I should be back on track so no more skipped weeks in the foreseeable future. 
> 
> Also I want to point out that there will be more uses of bible quotes in the future, but I want to let you know that this will not be a religious story. This is about family and finding the way to live a happy life in a messed up world. Please don't be scared off or feel I'm trying to thump you over the head with the bible, because that's nowhere near my intentions. I love you guys too much to be a bigot.
> 
> Now let's get into it, shall we?
> 
> It's party time~

**-**

[ **I Like You As You Are** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqSBqfDgOsQ)

**Mister Rodgers**

**-**

Keith was tired. He was so, so sick and tired. First his parents were taken from him, along with his home and clothes and toys and game systems, then all of his friends disappeared when he left his school and went into the system, and then to top it all off with a bright, fucking cherry, Griffin had to go and leave, too. Ripped away just like every other important thing in Keith’s life. So Keith was very, very, painstakingly _tired._

Never in his life would Keith have thought he could lose so much. From the material things to the safe feeling he had at home to the warmth in his belly around people who loved him, Keith had been deprived of so, so much. Now he was losing his people all over again.

After Griffin left- _stolen, run out, defeated-_ Keith felt numb. It didn’t matter anymore if he held onto anything, because it would just be ripped away from him in the end anyhow. He lived through his life on autopilot, obeying the rules, keeping his head low, not saying much or taking up space. _Silent, small, invisible._ It was enough to get by. To survive.

The sudden change in Keith’s demeanor seemed to please the fosters well enough, but that fact brought no joy to him. It was simply a way of life, now. A way to get by. To survive. That’s all that mattered, now. For Keith, there were no bright futures ahead, nothing to look forward to, no reason to live his life, if he were to be honest. He was just another mouth to feed, something to be moved around and forgotten. Nothing more.

So why bother trying.

Surviving was the best he could do to keep himself out of bed every day, but even that was a strain. Keith simply went through the motions of his everyday life now, nothing more. Because if he tried anything else, it would just be taken away again. It was pretty clear that Keith wasn’t allowed to be happy.

As Keith spaced out at the sink doing chores, he didn’t even have the energy to put in any effort for these thoughts. There was nothing in his mind but blank space while he lazily scrubbed the dishes, even with a conversation trying to drag him in from the other side of the room. It just. Didn’t get processed. Eventually, whoever it was that was trying to reach him either gave up or considered his silence as his answer because they got up and walked away, leaving Keith to finish his chores.

So it went for a while, after that. No sound other than the moving water in the sink, no housemates trying to pry into his empty life, no consciousness grabbing onto its surroundings. Keith slipped into the emptiness of a numb existence with ease, and he was too apathetic to even be content with that. He simply moved on to the next dish. When another one came into view on the counter, Keith actually looked over at it as it was set down. He hadn’t noticed anyone else in there with him.

A dark hand pulled away from the empty plate, and when he followed it up, Keith found Acxa standing there. Only, she looked different. Pausing a moment, Keith blinked at the sight before him, a young girl with a downcast gaze and a broken demeanor, much like after a bad day. How long had she been like that? Keith couldn’t remember. He remembered that he never liked it, though.

With the plate put away for cleaning, Acxa turned away from Keith without even lifting her gaze, appearing just as downtrodden as Keith wished he could feel. Normally, Acxa wouldn’t think twice about coming up to Keith when she was in one of these moods, wouldn’t waste any time in trying to make herself feel better knowing that she _could_ get better with him. This time, though, she didn’t even bother to look up at him. When had she stopped seeking him out for comfort on these days? 

Keith watched his sister sit back down at the table and pull out her homework, silently beginning her studies without preamble. Her head stayed down the whole time. Small, silent, invisible. She was withdrawing and he hadn’t even noticed it. Hadn’t even noticed _her._ And then suddenly, it clicked.

Keith was losing her. And it was all his fault.

Falling apart like he had wasn’t ever in the books for Keith, but life had a way of throwing a wrench in any sort of plan, big or small. His form of coping had left him numb and empty and emotionless and unavailable to anyone. Completely and utterly unavailable to _Acxa._ By his own hand, Keith was sabotaging himself with his own worst fears, and he was pushing his sister away and out of his life without even realizing. 

God only knew how many times she tried to reach him through his fog, desperate to break through. He could only vaguely remember slight touches or soft whispers or silent moments just sitting side by side, no words needed in their company. Out of everyone in the house, Acxa had been the only one to try and reach out to him, or try to relieve some of the pain brought on by the weighted boulder on his chest back when he could still feel things. She was there, trying to save him from himself, from his break up, and with college on the horizon, it was more important than ever to strengthen their connection. Because she loved him. Because they were family. The only family that they had.

And he was pushing her away.

Keith cursed himself, finally starting to feel something flickering in the back of his mind. The numbing endlessness of his apathy was cracking, and he could remember each and every chance that he hadn’t even turned down. He simply ignored. Ignored and swept away, until Acxa gave up. Gave up, and sat down alone at the dinner table, looking for all intents and purposes like the most heartbroken little girl in the world.

Suddenly, that numbness was replaced with an abundance of emotion. Anger and frustration and sorrow hit him all at once, mostly pointed at himself above all else because he had done this. He had hurt the last person who cared about him. The last person who loved him. And Keith was sick and tired of losing the people he loved.

Without a word, Keith dropped what he was doing and stepped over to Acxa’s chair. He waited for her, not sure what to do or say just then and simply watched as she turned to finally look him in the eye. Her own eyes were weary, a look that he hadn’t seen her use for him in a long time, and it made Keith’s heart ache at the sight of it. Quietly, he sighed to himself and took an extra moment to study her while he gathered his words.

“I’m sorry,” Keith murmured.

Acxa blinked at him, unsure of what he was doing or meaning, and truthfully, Keith wasn’t one hundred percent sure either. Carefully, Keith sat down in the chair next to her and leaned forward against the table, giving them both a little extra time. There were things that he needed to clear up, to say, to comfort her with, but his thoughts kept bouncing around in his head now that they had been freed from their slumber. Keith knew he needed her just as much as Acxa needed him. He also knew that he was tired of losing people in his life. He just didn’t know how to say it or stop it from happening.

“I’ll get better,” Keith promised, hoping she would understand. “And I’ll stick around after I’m gone.” He lowered his gaze. “I could go to college anywhere in the world and I’d still come back to stay.”

For a moment, Keith waited for his emotions to get under control again before speaking, taking a deep breath in the process. 

“We’re in this together,” Keith said, voice low and determined. “I’m not losing anybody else.” Slowly, he turned to look at Acxa. “Is that okay?”

Silently, Acxa studied Keith in his vulnerability. He couldn’t blame her, she had been burned before, and unfortunately it seemed that Keith had been the last one to do it. So he waited for her, feeling the heft of her gaze on him and letting her peirce into him freely. Whatever Acxa wanted, Keith was willing to give. He owed her that much.

Finally, after being torn apart by her distrust, a spark of recognition came back into her eye, and Keith felt the first bit of hope in his heart in weeks. Wordlessly, Acxa looked back down to her work on the table, eyes flitting over her thoughts for a bit before nodding, not daring to meet up with Keith. Just as silent, Keith raised his hand out to lightly wrap around her shoulders and gently tugged her in close to rest his head atop the side of hers.

“Thank you,” Keith said, barely above a whisper.

Acxa said nothing in return, not needing to in that moment. Keith knew it was too raw, too strong, too much. Still though, he was grateful for it, because all that emotion, all that power and negative energy had finally reached through to him.

Keith had finally woken up.

-

Keith was going to be sick. The pounding in his head meant nothing. The churning in his gut was old news. Hangovers were a new thing for Keith, but at that moment, they were already a thing of the past because right then, right there, Keith was laying in someone else’s bed naked. Laying in _Lance’s_ bed naked. Keith was going to be sick.

There were vivid memories of the night before, of wanting to tease and play with Lance because Keith wanted his attention. Deep down, though, Keith knew that that was as far as either of them were willing to go. After years of suppression, Keith knew better than to try his luck, and he listened to the screams of his common sense over his feelings through the haze of his buzz. Still, it was the first time in a long time that Keith had let himself relax and let go, and he was more than grateful to Lance for spending that tremendous moment with him. But then things got deeper, more heated and more fun, and that little voice in Keith's head wasn't shouting at him as much anymore. 

Even drunk, Keith knew he was in too deep when Lance led him to the bed and started undressing him, and suddenly he was starting to sober up. He knew the dangers, knew the consequences, knew he couldn't go through with it, but a part of him still wanted to. So, as a last ditch effort to say he tried to stop it, Keith picked a fight. Or at least, he tried to. Apparently, Lance hadn't taken the bait. Keith couldn't remember much after grabbing Lance's shirt but the evidence spoke for itself.

Upon waking up, Keith hadn't moved an inch, having been frozen on the spot at the sight of his exposed skin under Lance's blank- _Lance's blanket, shit._ His lower half was still covered but Keith dreaded moving even the slightest bit to find out how far his skin went, dreaded confirming just how badly he had fucked up the night before. Terror gripped him into place. Even if he wanted to move, his fear was too strong, and his thoughts whirled into each other like a tornado. He never intended for this to happen. Not even as he was led to bed.

He messed up.

_“You can’t mess-”_

_"Wrong, sinful, disgusting."_

Keith's breathing picked up.

_"I did it to protect-"_

All moisture left his mouth.

_"Wrong."_

_“-can’t mess up.”_

His eyes burned, stuck open and unblinking.

_"-protect you."_

Fingernails dug into the cotton sheets, this couldn't be happening.

_"Wrong, sinful."_

_“You can’t-”_

The nausea in his stomach churned for a new reason.

_"Disgusting, wrong."_

Keith was going to be sick; he was going to be sick-

_"I did it to protect you."_

_“You can’t mess up.”_

There was a click and a swing to his right, and when he looked, Keith saw Lance stepping out of the bathroom with a toothbrush foaming at his mouth and a wicked case of bed head.

"Mornin', sleepin' beauty," Lance smirked.

Oh God. Keith was going to be sick.

Keith jumped up from the covers as Lance turned to rinse out his mouth, completely missing the wild look in Keith’s eye while he silently panicked and paced the room looking for his things. 

_"Sinful."_

He had his pants on, but they were unzipped and unbuckled, so he couldn't trust that as a comforting source of information. 

_"Wrong."_

His boots were found lined up along the side of the bed, but something was off. His shirt.

_"Disgusting."_

Where the hell was his shirt?

"What did you say?"

Keith whipped around, still muttering the same words under his breath and repeating it in slightly increasing volume without even realizing it. "I messed up."

Lance's expression fell into a frown and he crossed his arms, annoyed. "Oh, so sleeping with me would be the end of the world?"

All of the color drained from Keith's face as he stopped suddenly to stare at Lance, eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"Oh _God-"_

Okay, ouch, but Lance could understand a little at least. It wasn't like Keith had planned to get black out drunk the night before. Hell, he didn't even plan to drink. The whole night had been an accident, and on Lance's account, no less. He couldn't put it past Keith for freaking out the next morning with, assumingly no memory of the night before. Especially if those assumptions led to an awkward situation against their friendship.

"Dude, chill," Lance said with a sigh, rolling his eyes and leaning against the doorframe. "Nothing happened."

"No, no, no, no, I messed up, I messed up." Keith started to pace again but stopped suddenly once he remembered his belt and fly hanging open and swatting at his thighs. _"Oh God-"_

Panic consumed Keith all at once and he began to stalk the room, eyes wide and fingers clawing at his hair. At this, Lance's eyes widened as well, and in that moment, he realized Keith was in much deeper than expected.

"Holy- Keith, hey-"

“I can’t! I can’t-” Keith hissed, his voice breaking with an overwhelming emotion that put even Lance on edge. “I can’t mess up, I can't mess up, he’ll never forgive me; I know he’s wrong, I know it's a lie, but I can hear it over and over again on loop and it won't stop, I can't stop it, Lance, he won't shut up." Keith wasn't looking at him, wasn't looking at anything really, but his eyes were wide and watching and catching onto anything and nothing as he paced frantically back and forth. "If he finds out he'll keep me from Acxa, he can do that, he moved the neighbors away with one phone call to keep me away from James, he can do _so much more_ with Acxa, Lance, he's going to take her away from me, I can't mess up, I can't.” 

Lance straightened away from the doorframe, suddenly fearful himself. “Keith-”

“They'd do it t-" Keith shook his head as his words choked off with too much air, his voice cracking with anxiety and panic while he muttered on unhindered. "I'd never stand a chance against them- oh, fuck, I messed up, I messed up, I messed up-”

Slowly, Lance held a hand up to his friend. “Keith, it's gonna be okay.”

"No it won't- it won't!" Keith shook his head more violently this time, his eyes growing impossibly wider. “You don't understand, it could never be okay with him, he sent James' whole family out of the country just for holding my _hand!"_

"Hey-"

"It was all my fault, I let him see, I got caught." Keith's fingers dug into his arms as he tried to hold himself, leaving imprinted ghosts of gashes in his skin that went unnoticed, and still, he paced faster and faster to the tempo of his jumbling words. "I messed up and he sent him away to protect me, he'd do the same to any of us, he'd do it to Acxa- oh, _God!"_ Suddenly Keith stopped short with a horrified look on his face, eyes locked onto a future unseen. "He'd adopt her just to keep her away from me!" Keith curled into himself, his arms constricting tighter and tighter around his body. "She'd be stuck there all by herself with no way out- and it would be all my fault because I couldn't _keep it in my pants!”_

“Keith! Breathe!”

_“DON'T TOUCH ME!”_

Lance yanked back his hand, surprised when Keith viciously slapped him away and jumped back like a wild animal. Keith's eyes were bulging now, and locked onto Lance instead of bouncing around from one thing to the next. Time passed for what felt like years, but it was only long enough for Keith to gasp in one, sharp breath. The spark in his eyes had gone from frantic to guarded in that split second, and Lance was sure more than anything that he didn't like it because of one, simple thing. Keith had breathed in because he was literally holding his breath in anticipation. Because he was scared of what happened. Because he was waiting for Lance to strike back.

"Okay…" Lance said softly, lowering his hand slowly. "Okay…" He backed up just as slowly, feeling the weight of Keith's gaze as he stepped back until he could feel Hunk's bed knock into his knees. "I'm over here, you're over there and we're not touching. We're okay."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a psychopath," Keith said, his voice low and edged with restrained anger.

"I've called you a lot of things over the years," Lance said with a breezy sigh, and lowered himself to sit on Hunk's bed before looking back up at Keith for confirmation of truth. "But a psychopath is not one of them."

Keith said nothing, but he let out a small, shuddering breath once it clicked that Lance wasn’t going to move or yell or come after him somehow. Then, shortly after, his breathing had eased up enough that Lance couldn't hear it anymore. Almost as though he still wasn’t breathing at all, actually. Lance was tempted to say something about it, but he had just gotten Keith to calm down enough as it was with too much of a spectacle already, and he didn't want to push it. Right then, the two were at a standstill, both watching the other for the next move and entirely too on edge. Keith, the cornered prey, and Lance the surprised bystander.

Still, Lance waited patiently for Keith to come to his senses. He watched from his peripheral vision as Keith found his lost shirt and shrugged it on, not wanting to make Keith feel any more like a spectacle than he already was as his friend shrugged deeper into himself, pulling farther back into his corner of the room and eyeing the floor as though it held all the answers in the universe. Maybe it did. Lance didn't know.

"Three years…" Keith whispered hoarsely, making Lance look up to find Keith's eyes drifting away to thoughts unseen. "Three years and it's all gone. All wasted. I never-" He shook his head, eyes closed. "I never should have gone out last night. I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything," Lance said gently. "Nothing happened."

"It doesn’t matter because that’s what it _looks_ like," Keith blurted. "I messed up and I can't."

"Dude, everyone makes mistakes," Lance said, but Keith was already shaking his head before Lance could go on.

"No, Lance, I can't-" Keith cut short and hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "I just can't."

"Can't what?" Lance asked, confused with what the problem might be. "Go out? Have fun? Mess around a little?"

Keith shook his head to the floor, holding himself closer. "Lance, I can't."

"Can't what?" Lance asked again, more pressing this time as a feeling of something dark crept up on him. "Be gay?"

Keith shook his head again, refusing to look up. "I can't."

That dark something twisted around Lance's gut and his lip curled in anger. "Or is it that you can't be gay for someone like _me?"_

"Lance, _I can't."_

Lance crossed his arms with the snarl still locked onto his lip. "Hate to break it to you, Keith, but it's okay to have feelings-"

_"Lance, I can't!"_ Keith shouted suddenly, stepping up and throwing his hands out from the force of his words. "I _know_ I'm gay! I _know_ I like you, I’ve _always_ liked you, but I can't have that _and be a foster to Acxa!"_

Time stopped once again, and the two were trapped staring at one another.

"Keith…" Lance started, unsure and in shock. "That… Is that a real thing?"

Defeat washed over Keith's features, and suddenly he was nothing more than a scared, tired boy again. He took a step back, dropping his gaze to the floor and held onto his arms for dear life. "He won't let me," Keith said in a dejected tone. "He won't let some 'disgusting sinner' take over caring for her."

The anger flared anew within Lance's scowl. "Who, Shiro?"

"No, just-..." Keith closed his eyes and shook his head, huffing out a sigh.

"Then who?" Lance pressed, growing angrier by the second. He didn't like the idea of anyone hurting his friends, and he certainly didn't like the way it made Keith stand in front of Lance now. Broken, defeated, tired, scared; this was not the man that Lance knew, and it made him furious to think that it was someone else who made Keith this way. 

The frown on Lance's face was only drawing deeper with every passing second that remained silent. He wasn't going to accept it. "Keith-"

"Our fosters." 

Lance stopped short at the answer, not expecting to hear such a thing. His stunned silence made Keith cringe into himself more, ashamed to have admitted his problems, but he knew Lance wouldn't let up unless he knew all the answers, and Keith needed him to stay quiet.

“The way they live…” Keith sighed, unable to continue that train of thought. “I know it’s a lie, but they really believe that I would corrupt her if they knew. They’ve convinced everyone else in my life of this, and I won’t risk letting them convince our _stupidly conservative state,_ too.”

There was nothing that Lance could say to this, but the fact that he still said and did nothing set Keith’s teeth on edge. Someone that loud and fidgety should never be like this.

"They'll keep her away from me if they find out." Keith lifted his head to lock onto Lance. "They _can't_ find out."

Lance said nothing. Only stared. 

"Lance. Please." Keith shook his head again, his desperation showing through the softness of his voice. "I can't lose my sister."

Silence. Nothing but air and wordless pleas passing between the two as Keith begged, and Lance studied, his face carefully neutral as the geers in his head turned. It was tense, but Keith was just so tired, so worn out, he could do nothing but look to his friend with every ounce of strength he had left to try and convince him of his silence. After a while, Lance stood from Hunk's bed and turned to leave.

"Come with me."

Dread filled Keith. "Lance-"

"Just." Lance turned to catch eyes with him, expression open and earnest. "Trust me."

Keith hesitated for only a moment longer before going to follow silently behind Lance. Neither said a word as they left the room and descended the stairs, trying to keep their steps light in efforts to keep the volume in the house as low as possible as well. When Lance got to the first floor, a quick glance around showed the silhouette he was looking for through the tarps hiding the exposed kitchen, and he made his way towards it. A few steps before they could be seen, however, Lance turned back to meet Keith’s eyes and held a finger to his lips, then his ear, making sure that Keith stayed put to listen by the stairs while Lance turned back around to enter the kitchen alone.

Sophia sat on her own at the breakfast nook with her coffee in one hand, devotional in the other, and her bible laid out on the table. Her glasses rested just on the tip of her nose so that she could tilt her head back, reading her morning testimonies like usual. When she noticed Lance walking in, though, she smiled warmly to him and set her bookmark in the spine of her book.

“Buenos dias, mijo,” Sophia said, nodding to her things. “Would you like to join me? I'm reading Thessalonians today.”

“Maybe in a bit,” Lance said as he shook his head slightly, making Sophia’s smile dim, and she took off her reading glasses to see him better.

“Is everything alright?” she asked. “I heard shouting earlier, and you look a little down, mijo.”

Although his visible demeanor agreed with the woman's findings, Lance smiled a little at the tiny details his aunt could always find on him, and he loved her all the more for it. His emotions doubled in size when he remembered that Keith didn’t have anyone like this before, and Lance was more grateful than ever to have Sophia in his life. He shook his head to get back to business, he couldn’t get distracted. 

“I kinda snapped at Keith,” Lance said, which wasn’t a total lie. “But that’s not what’s wrong.”

Sophia leaned forward in her chair, eyes filled with concern. “What is it, mijo?”

Again, Lance swelled with affection, and he couldn’t stop the tender smile at his aunt’s unending devotion. He sat down across from her, still holding her hand and sighed a little. “I’m having a Bad Day.”

A knowing frown came over Sophia’s face. "What kind of Bad Day?"

Lance’s sad smile ticked a bit. "A 'liking boys' kind of bad."

"Oh, Lancito,” Sophia sighed. “You know better. Come here."

Immediately, Sophia leaned forward to latch onto Lance as much as she could for a deep, enveloping hug. When she pulled back, she held Lance’s hand up to make him look at her, locking the both of them in place in order for her words to sink in and hit true.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, mijo; yeah?” She waited until Lance nodded agreement with her before moving on. “I love you just the way you are and I wouldn’t change any bit of you. Whatever you heard that set you off is a lie. The Pope has a direct lifeline to Jesus himself! If he says it’s okay, then it has to be true.” She pointed a stern finger at him. “Don’t you listen to your father; that man is an idiot and can’t see the great man you’ve become _without_ him.”

At that, Lance let out a bit of a real sob hidden behind a laugh. This may have been for Keith, but hearing his aunt’s words- especially the words he needed to hear the most at times- it never hurt in the long run. This seemed to run true for everyone, though, because behind the tarp wall, Keith was having another crisis.

As Miss Sophia went on speaking with Lance, telling him he was alright, that he wasn't an abomination, that he wasn't destined for the pits of damnation, wasn’t going to ruin her life by being in it- Keith couldn’t breathe. He listened with wide eyes, amazed at the sincerity of her words and disbelieving that someone as devout as Miss Sophia could be the one saying them. Miss Sophia was just as religious as the fosters; if not more so thanks to the literal dozens of crosses and lambs and scriptures and pictures of the Pope that hung in every single room of the house. Not to mention the fact that if Sophia wasn’t at home, she was usually at the church kitchen or group either volunteering or participating in any way she could.

In all his years, Keith had never once met anyone who could outshine the Sendaks when it came to religious expression, but Miss Sophia was just as expressive of her devotion as the two of them combined. So hearing some zealot not only accepting homosexuality, but encouraging it? It was too much for Keith to handle.

Keith choked down a gasp and was too slow to slap his hand over it to stop it, creating a second alarm to his location by the stairs. In the kitchen, Miss Sophia stopped speaking, and all of Keith’s fears built up inside of his stomach. He didn’t move, didn’t breathe, did nothing but prayed for mercy from God above.

“Keith?” Sophia called gently. “Would you like to come join us?”

No, no he would _not._ But ignoring them now would only cause problems later. They could hold it over his head, or call him back anyway to make him face his intrusion on his own, despite the fact that it was Lance who had put Keith in the position of eavesdropper in the first place. If Keith would have to own up to it one way or another anyway, he wanted to do it on his terms. So, taking a breath, Keith crept around and into the entryway, stopping a few paces away from the pair.

Lance gave Keith an apologetic look, at least acting like he hadn’t meant for this to happen, but Sophia could only stare at Keith as though he were the most fragile thing in the world. Keith certainly felt like it, especially after his break down upstairs only minutes before. Still, Keith stayed in place because that’s what was asked of him, but the old woman’s warm smile made it difficult to stay calm. His mind flashed back to all of the perfectly practiced smiles before his demise, and Keith could hardly stand up straight under the weight of his shame. 

“Hello, baby,” Miss Sophia said in her soothing, gentle voice. "Are you having a Bad Day?"

Keith lowered his eyes, unable to face either of them. He was wrong, this was a bad idea.

“Come. Sit.”

He only hesitated for half a second, but Keith moved to sit stiffly at the breakfast nook with the others. Lance slid aside to give him room, watching Keith’s every move and making things a thousand times harder for him. Keith kept his head hung low as he sat, hands folded neatly in his lap and shoulders drawn in to try and take up as little space as possible. Stay small, stay quiet, stay invisible.

"What did they tell you?"

Now _that_ was a loaded question. Keith kept his head down and silently panicked while he mulled over how to respond. He couldn’t get the words out even if he wanted to thanks to his anxiety, and he definitely couldn’t lift his head with the weight of the world on it. It was all too much, too shameful and too terrifying to sit there and wait for those same, toxic words to come out of Miss Sophia’s mouth because she actually meant something to Keith, as much as he was loath to admit it. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk having the image of her shattered in his mind because all of her flowery words could be fake, could be an act, could be only meant for Lance and Lance alone because they were family, they were blood and they were supposed to love one another unconditionally and Keith was a _stranger._

So Keith clammed up. He couldn’t even speak if he tried. 

Sophia wouldn’t have it.

"Look at me.”

Dread filled Keith at the quiet but firm demand, and he swallowed hard before slowly complying. His eyes met with Sophia’s part way, keeping his head tilted still, but it was enough for her. She studied him for a moment longer before turning to pick up her glasses and bible, quickly flicking through the pages. 

A long since forgotten tear on Keith's heart ripped back open again as she did, filling the wound with terror and disappointment the longer Miss Sophia flipped through her bible, because this- exactly this- was what Keith had feared most. Without moving an inch, Keith let despair wash over him for only a few seconds before he forced his emotions down and made himself numb. Sophia couldn't hurt him anymore if he didn't feel anything. So, he sat silently waiting for her, and when she found what she was looking for, she began to read aloud. 

"'The Lord is like a father to his children, tender and compassionate to those who fear him.' Psalm 103:13." She looked up from her bible to meet with his eyes again. "Do you know what that means, baby?" 

Ignoring his nausea, Keith nodded mutely. Of course he did, the fosters had spent years pounding it into his head every week. It was almost a law to know and understand that God only allowed his followers into heaven, and that only his children, his _chosen followers_ were a part of his grace. Sophia, however, narrowed her eyes at Keith as though she were studying him again.

"I don't think you do," she said cryptically, making the pit in Keith's stomach drop further. Keith sat stock still as Miss Sophia set her bible down on the table again, never taking her eyes off of him for more than a second as she continued to study.

“I was raised under the teachings that we have a loving father who wants his children to be happy and spread his love,” Miss Sophia said, her voice still soft and gentle while she kept her calculating gaze locked onto Keith. “So it's stupid to say that loving is sinful.” 

A crack in Keith's armor cut through the numbness, but Keith still wasn't ready to allow himself to feel anything yet. He blinked at her bluntness, completely confused, but Sophia went on, still staring Keith in the eyes. 

“You are a beloved child of God, Keith. You are not, nor will you ever be a sinner for loving someone else.” She shook her head. "And there is nothing wrong with trying to. Nothing wrong with wanting to. Nothing wrong with _you."_

Sophia leaned forward a little to put emphasis on her words, jamming a finger down to the table as if to push down his insecurities with every jab, and still, she never let her eyes wander. “You are right for this world. You are loved beyond compare. And you are perfect for my life." She pointed directly at him, the fire in her eyes scorching now. "Because God put you in it."

… 

That… 

That was unexpected.

That was… 

Oh… _Oh…_

The rest of his armor fell away, and for a moment, his emotions were left in a free fall before they touched down again. Something broke inside of Keith when it did, and he couldn’t look away from Sophia even if he wanted to. The wound in his chest cracked open to a size of disrepair, and suddenly, every worry and stress and fear he had locked up within him began pouring out. 

Forcing himself into an icy numbness wasn't an option anymore, wasn't even possible if he tried. Years of torment and silent suffering pent up within him was given freedom, and the weight of the world was removed from him in an instant because she wasn't like the others. Because finally, his fears about someone were wrong. Because finally, he wasn't hated or torn down. Because finally, _finally:_

It’s okay to be gay.

All of the free falling emotions landed in a sloppy heap then. The rush of endorphins from hearing _what_ he needed from exactly _who_ he needed to hear it from, paired with the emotional rollercoaster of his panic attack from before- it overwhelmed Keith in an almost painful way, and he had to choke back a sob as tears sprang to his eyes. He held his breath, tried to stay silent, tried to hide it away, determined to shove it down like he had for years on end. For some reason, though, he couldn’t do it anymore. 

Something in Keith had broken, and now the dam could flow freely no matter how hard he tried to bottle it up. He hadn't made too much sound yet thanks to years of practice, he could still get away with it, he could make it if he just pushed hard enough. Keith tried to suck it back in again, but it turned into another choked up gasp, and he was horrified to find the action caused a pair of stray tears to fall down his cheeks, this wasn’t happening, he wasn’t crying, he couldn’t cry, not over this-

But Sophia didn’t look upset over his loss of control. She just… tilted her head in understanding. And then she brought up her arms to coax him forward. 

And damn it all, that was the last straw.

There was nothing in Keith to hold himself up anymore, and he robotically twisted out of the breakfast nook, dropping to a knee from there to kneel before Sophia in an offering of sacrifice to whatever her will may be. As she pulled him in closer, Keith bowed his head in shame or relief or just to hide his face, and he leaned forward into her, nearly falling into her lap to hide his sudden influx of tears. 

No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop it. Nothing could stop it, and Keith was positive that nothing ever would. Miss Sophia began crooning words of love and encouragement to him, simultaneously running her nails through his hair and along his back, and he fell apart completely with the most noiseless tears that he could manage. There was nothing left to hold him back, and Keith didn’t care anymore if he was openly weeping into an old woman’s lap.

Sophia didn’t mind it either, knowing that Keith needed this just as much as Lance had when he had come to her years before. She held Keith as close as she could in her wheelchair, praising him and loving him with all that she had. Keith clung to her like a dying man, shaking beneath her with every breath he took, and Sophia’s heart ached at the sight of how hurt her beloved Keith had been due to someone else’s negligence. Regardless, Sophia held onto the boy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped tightly onto the back of her blouse, a physical promise as much as the verbal one that she would never let him go, no matter what. 

Because she loved him. 

She loved every bit of him. 

And that would never change.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a serious note, today. The scripture Sophia was studying that morning was 1 Thessalonians 5:11. She didn't need to be retaught that lesson but she likes reading it anyway.
> 
> "So encourage each other and build each other up, just as you are already doing."   
> – 1 Thessalonians 5:11
> 
> I feel like we need to practice this lesson now more than ever.
> 
> As a Christian myself, it always bothers me when people claim the same crap that the fosters do. I share Sophia's mindset, because it's true. There is nothing wrong with you, nothing wrong with love, and nothing wrong with wanting to love or be loved.
> 
> So this one's for all my readers out there, no matter who you are. From me to you:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqSBqfDgOsQ
> 
> (Got copyrighted on YouTube)  
> I Like You As You Are  
> Lyrics by Josie Carey | Music by Fred Rogers
> 
> I like you as you are  
> Exactly and precisely  
> I think you turned out nicely  
> And I like you as you are
> 
> I like you as you are  
> Without a doubt or question  
> Or even a suggestion  
> Cause I like you as you are
> 
> I like your disposition  
> Your facial composition  
> And with your kind permission  
> I'll shout it to a star
> 
> I like you as you are  
> I wouldn't want to change you  
> Or even rearrange you  
> Not by far
> 
> I like you  
> I-L-I-K-E-Y-O-U  
> I like you, yes I do  
> I like you, Y-O-U  
> I like you, like you as you are


	28. I'll Stand By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She saw him. 
> 
> And now she could hurt him. 
> 
> Even worse, now she could hurt James.
> 
> Keith couldn’t imagine a worse scenario than having his fosters hurt James. He’d rather swallow a jar full of broken glass than let them get their hands on him. Being forced to clean on his hands and knees with a toothbrush, doing push ups until he was sore for days, losing his precious hair to the shaver again; whatever the punishment, Keith could handle it. None of it mattered so long as the fosters never touched James. And they couldn’t do that if James wasn’t around.
> 
> So Keith pulled away. Put space between them. Avoided his love to protect him.
> 
> And he still failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go buckaroos, the second half of the break down! First it was Sophia, now it's Lance's turn :)   
> There's not as much drama this go around so there shouldn't be any triggers but if I'm wrong, please let me know and I'll update it.

**-**

**I’ll Stand By You**

**The Pretenders**

**-**

The movers rushed by without any heed of their surroundings. They had a job to do, and they didn't have time to worry about or notice Keith's eyes on them. Through the window, Keith stood watching as the men carried paintings and boxes and furniture up into the truck with ease and control. There was no stopping them, no matter how badly Keith wished they would.

Another form came out of the house with a small box in hand, but instead of taking it to the truck, he walked it to the car. Griffin gingerly tucked the box away into the backseat and pulled away with a sigh. Keith knew he didn't want to move either, but orders were orders, and if his father was being relocated then, well… It wasn't like Griffin wasn't used to moving around a lot, anyways.

As Griffin turned away to look at his house one last time, something else captured his attention instead- some _ one. _ Keith stood staring, watching through the window with a hardened expression as he watched his first love being packed up and shipped away. The two stared at the other in silence, unable to speak through the distance and for a moment, it felt as if there was nothing that  _ could _ be said. Overwhelming guilt and sadness consumed Keith as he stared at Griffin, but then the boy's eyes flicked from Keith to over his shoulder, and then an even more all consuming dread washed over him when he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder.

"I ordered a mandatory relocation," Richard said, eyes watching the neighbors carefully. "He won't be able to bother you again."

"But we don't talk anymore," Keith said meekly, unable to fully look at Dick.

"You think that would stop it?" Mr. Sendak said harshly. "It had to be done. I had to protect you."

Keith swallowed down whatever words he wanted to say back, whatever excuses sounded reasonable enough to tell the man that no, this isn't right, it won't work. He knew it would be useless in the end, so he stayed silent. Expression stoney and emotions closed off. Unseen and unheard. This way, he wouldn't have to worry about the fallout.

Across the way, Griffin was still standing by his car. His parents had already loaded up and were ready to leave, but Griffin hesitated. He paused a moment to look back at Keith one last time, eyes pleading, longing and too full of emotion and then… then he did something horrible.

Keith's heart sank as Griffin's lips formed the words he adored so much. The ones whispered in their quiet moments, the ones giggled out after a playful jest, the ones that always picked him up on his lowest days. It was unclear if Griffin had spoken out loud or not now, but the words 'I love you' formed clearly enough for Keith to hear them even from where he stood nonetheless.

And Keith couldn't do a damn thing.

Beside him, Keith could feel the overbearing weight of Richard's judgmental glare, watching him, studying him, looking for any sign of Keith being 'infected' with the evil that he so hated. One wrong move would end Keith entirely, would send him packing, or be stuck in an unending loop carrying water buckets around the backyard, or running endless laps around the neighborhood or locked in the hallway closet for who knew how long. One wrong move and Keith would surely pay for it. Or even worse, Acxa. 

Keith could do nothing to show his love in return. Absolutely nothing.

So he didn't.

Lowering his eyes, Griffin sighed to himself before dropping down into the backseat and closing the door. He didn't look up as they drove away for good.

The hand on Keith's shoulder pat him once before pulling away, but Keith didn't care. He didn't notice it. Nor did he notice Mr. Sendak leading him out of the room. He didn't notice anything as he turned away to climb up the stairs, or to hide in his own room down the hall, staring at nothing while his mind broadcast the empty street long after the Griffin family had left. Because there  _ was _ nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Keith was numb. And he stayed that way for a long, long time.

-

Okay, so maybe Lance had teared up a little as well. He didn’t mean to stick around and watch Keith cry, but he didn’t really have much of a choice when Keith blocked his exit. Throughout it all, Lance barely moved or drew attention to himself. More than anyone, Lance knew how badly something like this was needed at times, and he figured Keith would need it now more than ever. Because of this, Lance stayed silent while Keith fell apart, knowing fully well that the moment wasn’t about him, and that Keith would need his support. For those reasons alone, Lance stuck around while his aunt comforted Keith and let his friend have the release he had been denied for who knew how long. Lord knows he needed it.

Nobody was quite sure how long Keith spent kneeling on the floor with his face buried in Sophia's lap. They just knew that he wasn't going anywhere until he was ready, and not a second sooner. They accepted it, and even encouraged it, wanting nothing more than for Keith to have some sort of peace. It was upsetting to think about, but Lance couldn’t help the surge of anger within him at the idea of someone who was supposed to protect and care for Keith doing the exact opposite. Whoever these fosters were, Lance considered them absolute failures and vowed to hate them until the end of his days.

Slowly, drawn out over many minutes, Keith came back to himself with several short breaths and choked off sobs. After a while, he was able to sit upright again and kneel on his knees on his own, without the help of Sophia supporting him from her lap. He held his head low in shame as he tried to pull out whatever shreds of pride or decency or whatever bullshit excuse he had left in him and quietly wiped at his face.

"I'm sorry," Keith finally muttered behind his hands.

"Don't apologize for crying; it's a natural part of living,” Sophia said sweetly. “You wouldn't apologize for laughing, would you? It's the same thing."

Keith didn’t quite look convinced, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to contradict the woman he had spent the better part of an hour crying like a baby into. Instead, he wiped at his eyes one last time before dropping his hands to his lap and shrinking into himself once again, hoping to look small. Lance hated it when Keith did that, and he was starting to figure out why. 

Sophia began preening Keith's hair for him, tucking away the strays as best she could while she studied him again to make sure he was okay. Keith let her, not daring to move under her touch and still keeping his eyes down and away. It was a demeanor she was unfortunately used to, an obedient form that he was reverting back to, one that fuelled only doubt and fear. Seeing that, Sophia paused a moment to cup his cheek with all the affection she could pour into him before putting her glasses back on and returning to her bible.

"They had you recite the Bible, yes?" she asked while flipping through the pages.

"Yes ma'am," Keith said quietly, eyes still down.

"Good," Sophia said, then turned to try and look Keith in the eye. "Then repeat after me. John 4:8."

There was a timidness to Keith's gaze as he looked up to meet her, and his voice carried the look into the air from his soft tone. "John 4:8."

Miss Sophia nodded once, still holding Keith's line of sight hostage. "Do you know that verse?"

Keith shook his head slightly. "No ma'am."

Without a word, Sophia picked up her bible and held it in her lap, tilting her head a bit in order to read the print through her glasses. "'Anyone who does not love does not know God because God is love,'" she quoted, then lowered her bible to capture Keith's eyes once again. "It is literally written to love and be loved, and I can't find anything wrong with that."

Keith said nothing. Instead, a sudden tremble knocked a leftover tear off of the underside of his chin while he watched the sincerity in the old woman grow.

Miss Sophia set her bible aside and leaned forward closer to Keith, never taking her eyes off of him and lowering her voice to something much more motherly and gentle than before. "I love you, Keith. And I will always love you. No matter what."

It looked like Keith wanted to say something, but his voice had left him again. He swallowed down the quiver of his lip, swallowed down whatever it was that he wanted- that he  _ needed _ to say, and nodded to the woman instead. His gaze finally broke away as he did, lowering his eyes if only to keep his sanity.

"Good," Miss Sophia said, then pet Keith's hair aside again in a knowing, loving sort of way. She studied him again before deeming him worthy of a break, and snapped her bible shut. "Right. It's time you went and got cleaned up for breakfast." She smiled at him while she packed up her things. "You'll feel better after a shower and some food."

Whatever spell Keith had been under was suddenly broken, and he looked up at her, surprised. "But the kitchen doesn't work."

"Ah-" Sophia held up a finger. "Never underestimate a Cuban woman in the kitchen."

She smirked at him again, playful and coy, and it unconsciously widened further when Keith gave a small, shy smile back. Satisfied with his progress, Sophia rolled her way to the doorway to put her things away, but Keith suddenly straightened up and twisted to face her.

"Miss Sophia,  _ wait." _

At his blurted out request, she stopped to turn her chair a bit and face him at an angle. She waited for him patiently, noticing Keith had gone quiet again and was searching the far corner instead of her eyes.

"I just…" Keith lowered his head more, frowning a bit as he spoke like he was afraid of being too loud. "I know I'm safe here, but… could you please not say anything?" His eyes trailed up cautiously to her, pleading. "My fosters, they…" Again, his eyes fell away and he shook his head in defeat. "I can't lose Acxa…"

Lance's eyes narrowed in distaste as he thought back on Keith's melt down from that morning, not even an hour before. Even then, Lance could still feel the panic radiating off of Keith from earlier in the morning, could still see the fear in Keith's eyes as he thought back to everything his fosters could do, to what they had already  _ done. _ The taste of bile crept up Lance's throat at remembering that overwhelming emotion in his friend, and Lance  _ hated.  _ The simmering loathing that emanated from Lance went unnoticed, however, because Sophia merely smiled warmly at Keith in reassurance.

"Of course, baby," she said softly, and her smile only grew more heartfelt when Keith nodded his thanks. With little effort, Sophia abruptly freed Keith of his eye contact and turned to leave the room again. "Right. You boys go get ready. I'll see what I can make for lunch."

It was at that moment that Keith remembered Lance was alive. 

A quick flicker of his bruised-colored eyes caught Lance's attention, and he noticed Keith turn his head away slightly so as not to be fully seen by Lance. For a moment, Lance was confused by the sudden cold shoulder until he noticed the rosey tinge to Keith's ear, and it clicked. Keith had broken down and fallen apart in front of him.  _ Twice. _ Based off of whatever assumptions Lance had gathered from him in the years of their friendship so far, Lance could easily see Keith being embarrassed. 

Surprisingly, it wasn't all that difficult for Lance to keep his mouth shut after that revelation. Knowing and respecting his friend, it was easy for Lance to decide not to give Keith a hard time right then. Not when it could be easily mistaken for shame. Normally, Lance had no problem picking on his friend for even the smallest of things, but this? No. Not for this. 

Never for this.

"C'mon," Lance said, knocking lightly on Keith's shoulder as he stood up from the nook. "It's time for you to cash in the rest of your birthday gift to me."

Embarrassment quickly switched to confusion and then suspicion when Keith whipped his head around. "What?"

But Lance was already gone and calling out casually over his shoulder. "Meet me in my room after you finish your shower."

This time, Lance wasn’t kidding around.

-

The problem with Keith being efficient, was that his showers were always unusually short. Barely ten minutes had passed by the time he was showered, dressed and scrubbing his hair with his towel as he trudged up the stairs. Knowing his window was short, Lance had decided to forego his nice, long shower in order to prep for Keith's arrival. So when Keith stepped cautiously into his doorway, Lance was ready for him.

"What is this?" Keith asked, his still slightly red, puffy eyes taking in Lance on the floor surrounded by his goodies.

"You don't remember what you bought?" Lance asked back with a coy grin, but Keith merely frowned.

"I told you. It was a group gift," Keith muttered, looking away with a tint of shame to his voice. "Everybody else pitched in and bought something. I only got a couple things and arranged it all."

"Which is exactly why we're doing this," Lance explained, standing up to drag Keith in by his wrist. "You gotta pick up the slack."

Keith wrinkled his nose as he was drawn in, still eyeing the bottles warrily. "What exactly are we doing?"

Instead of answering right away, Lance tugged on Keith's wrist to have them seated on the floor, crossing his ankles underneath him so as to fit more comfortably on the two cushions he reserved for just an occasion. Keith sat on his own cushion, still cautious and wary of his surroundings as though waiting for something to come out at him. Still waiting for his punishment. Lance shook off the bad thoughts with a smug smile, tilting his head back just enough so that he could look down his nose at Keith.

"You are going to join me in a spa session so that I have someone to gossip with while I feel pretty," Lance said, matter-of-fact.

"Gossip," Keith said flatly, but his apprehension morphed into a well known frown, and his eyes sparked with recognition as though he had found what he was looking for.

Lance merely rose his brow as though it were commonplace. "It's spa etiquette one-oh-one, Keith."

"Don't you mean blackmail?" Keith snipped back, and there it was: the thing that Keith had found.

"Good sir!" Lance said in his fake posh accent, holding a hand to his chest in hopes of lightening the mood. "You  _ dare _ accuse me of sullying the good name of spa gossip? For shame, you unmoisturized heathen." 

Keith winced at that, and it wasn't until that moment that Lance remembered his words and hated himself for it. He had to think fast if he wanted to fix  _ this _ problem as well.

Outside of Lance's inner turmoil was Keith's visible one as he grimaced and turned away to leave. "Lance-"

"Nope!" Lance cut him off with a hand held palm-up to Keith's face while the other pressed to his forehead in mock distress. "You have wronged me and must therefore pay." He flashed wide eyes at Keith. "With your  _ face!" _

Keith's expression stayed as annoyed as his voice. "My face?"

“Yup,” Lance grinned. “Your face.”

Nope.

“Sophia said to get ready for lunch,” Keith said, still frowning irritably, but Lance held up a finger.

“Ah, she said to get cleaned up  _ before  _ that,” Lance insisted. “This is part of that. Besides, she probably won’t be done for another twenty minutes, at least. This’ll be plenty of time for a small scale set up.”

“‘Small scale?’” Keith did not look enthused. “You mean there are layers to this?”

“Hell yeah there are!” Lance said, throwing up his arms before bringing them down to hold his chin and study Keith with a knowing expression. “And to be honest, you should really go for the full spa experience if your face has anything to say about it.”

Keith scowled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your skin is dry, fool,” Lance deadpanned.

“Oh, really?” Keith asked, cocking an unamused brow at Lance.

Lance nodded to him and leaned forward a bit, aiming for his friendly car salesman route. "Trust me, Keithers, I'm doing you a favor. All that tequila really did a number on your skin." He waved a finger at Keith before tapping at the skin under his own eyes. "The bags under your eyes look like they're ready to backpack across Europe."

That seemed to reach him, at least, because Keith's annoyance fizzled out in that moment. Lance wasn't sure if it was because of his every day antics popping up and acting like usual, as though nothing had changed between them and Keith was grateful for the normalcy, or if the mention of tequila brought up all of his anxieties again and sent Keith into a tailspin of regret at being reminded of how he had messed up the night before. It was a nerve wracking thought while he waited for Keith to react, but Lance stayed true to character, if only to try and put his friend at ease. But Keith wasn't giving much of anything away. Only glaring at Lance with his usual scowl in place.

"... Fine," Keith finally said, and just when Lance was about to give up hope, too.

Things went pretty smoothly after that. Keith remained quiet and pliant while Lance smeared tingly cleansers and cold goopies and moisturizing gunk all over his face, even if the petulant slouch never left his shoulders from having to sit through it. Lance talked with him throughout it all, chatting amicably as though nothing groundbreaking had happened and Keith's earth hadn't stopped on its axis a few times that morning. It was nice, in a way. Calm and relaxing, even if Keith looked like a sad, wet cat caught in a bath. Pouting aside, Keith handled it well. Until the final round. 

"Don't tell me that thing goes on my face, too."

Keith was looking at the dowel laden handheld with something close to fear or apprehension, actually leaning back a little to get away from it in Lance's hand. Lance looked down at the device with no intent, but then a grin crept up his lips and he was smirking devilishly at his friend.

"What, are you scared?" Lance asked, making Keith bristle.

"I'm not scared," Keith muttered.

Lance was not convinced. "Sure looks like it."

"I'm  _ not," _ Keith snipped.

"I don't know, Keith,” Lance went on, eyeing his friend. “You kinda look like you're about to crap your pants, dude."

Keith immediately sputtered and flashed angry eyes over Lance, straightening up from his almost-cowering if only to get some height back on Lance. "No I don't! Quit lying!"

"I'm not lying, and I'm not surprised,” Lance said, shaking his head with a shrug, then held up the wooden trinket in his hand. “This is pretty advanced stuff, it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared!" Keith was practically shouting. "Shut up and put it on me, already!"

Lance raised his brow, looking to Keith in mild shock. "Are you sure?"

Keith only nodded. Stubborn. "Yes. Do it."

That wasn't enough, though, and Lance was quick to show his doubt. "I don't know, maybe-"

"Lance!" Keith shot up onto his knees and jammed his finger at Lance's hands, nearly raging. "Put that thing on me right  _ now!" _

"Okay," Lance relented, sighing a little at his foolish friend. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Keith nodded once, curtly, then sat back down in preparation for whatever it was Lance had to do with the spikey-rolly thing with a determined scowl. He was ready- but not for Lance to shimmy behind him and out of sight. Instantly, whatever bravado Keith had before was gone, and he tensed up. 

There was still a faint tingling on his skin from the goop Lance had slathered on his face before, so maybe adding on yet another unknown into the mix was a bad idea after all. Still, there was no going back now, not unless he wanted to admit defeat to Lance. So, Keith sat, tense and alert for whatever it was that Lance was going to do to him. 

Lance was drawing it out, too, Keith just knew it. There was no reason for the guy to take so long to settle down and sit behind Keith, Lance was faking finding his comfort spot in order to jack up Keith’s  _ discomfort _ . His shoulders rose a little with how tensed up he was, and his hands scrambled to his lap out of habit to try and be small, confused about what was happening. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, unable to see Lance behind him anyways and decided it best to prepare for the worst beforehand. When it finally happened, Keith nearly flinched out of his skin. Then it happened again, drifting down from his shoulders and easing along his back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Keith growled, making Lance burst into laughter. Keith huffed out an irritated sigh, angry to have worked himself up so much over a massager, and slumped down to rest his chin in his palm. "I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you've never seen a massager before, dude," Lance giggled, still rolling the wooden handheld along tensed up, rock hard muscles. "Relax, man, it's like rubbing out marble over here. This is supposed to be enjoyable."

"With you behind me?" Keith grumbled. "I don't think so."

"Harsh," Lance said flatly. "I don't think I can recover."

"What a shame," Keith said, just as flat, and Lance giggled at him again for it.

The two sat in silence for a bit after that, focused on trying to relax. Keith closed his eyes in a comfortable way now, allowing his friend to roll out the kinks in his neck and shoulders and trying to enjoy it for what it was. After a while, he found that he was able to, and started to relax under the wooden dowels rolling easily along his skin.

Seeing Keith’s shoulders drop slowly over the course of a few minutes brought a smile to Lance’s lips. His plan had worked beautifully, and Lance couldn't have been more proud of himself for it. If anyone needed a chance to unwind, Lance was sure it was Keith. The guy who worked three jobs, the guy who grew up without a support system, the guy who never went out or had fun because of his goals. A frown formed over Lance’s mouth the more he thought about it, and his thoughts began to pile up. He didn’t like what he had learned earlier, and frankly, he couldn’t really believe some of it. But it did make sense.

Keeping his eyes on the massage roller on Keith’s back, Lance lowered his head a little. His frown stayed in place, but his mind was racing. Lance’s eyes flicked up to the back of Keith’s head, now bent over for Lance to have more access to his shoulders, and possibly falling asleep. The tenseness was still there in his shoulders, and Lance wasn’t so sure that he would ever be able to get it all out. Not after everything he heard, anyways.

Lance’s eyes fell back to his hands, focusing only on the roller while he spoke in a quiet, hesitant voice. "... Did he really move an entire family just so that their son wouldn't flirt with you?"

Some of the tension flickered back into Keith’s shoulders for a moment, and his head rose up a little when he opened his eyes. He didn’t respond for a bit, but then, he slumped back into the same position as before.

"Yeah,” Keith muttered, just as quiet as Lance had been. “He did."

The frown Lance wore became more sad than angry. "Is that why you always pushed me away?"

Keith said nothing, answering with silence.

"You said you liked me," Lance went on, still cautious. "I always got that vibe from you but then, after we met, when I asked you out-"

"I got pretty good at hiding it," Keith cut off, not wanting to relive the moment of fear and anger when he let his fist fly for the first time.

A crinkle formed in between Lance's eyebrows as he thought, and his hands slowed for only a second before he went back to work. "I don't think that's the right word," Lance said softly. "I think 'suppressing' would be better."

Once more, Keith answered in silence, too lost in his thoughts. For once, Lance had an idea of what may have been going on in Keith's mind right then. Flashbacks of lying in bed or in line at school or standing in front of a beautiful boy, silently praying,  _ begging _ God not to make him feel this way. Not to make him different. Not to make him a problem.

But he always was.

"You don't have to, you know," Lance pushed lightly. 

There was an unspoken agreement between the two of speaking slowly, speaking quietly. The moment was too fragile for loud voices to carry heavy words, and they both knew it.

"He's a very influential man, Lance," Keith said back.

Lance blinked, confused as to why the feisty, fiery Keith was letting that stop him. "But that doesn't mean he can still use that influence against you."

Again, Keith said nothing for a moment, and Lance worried that he wouldn’t receive a response after that. But then Keith did speak again, only much more softly, almost silent under the weight of defeat. “I wouldn’t put it past him."

Lance stopped completely, slowing to a pause behind Kieth. The lack of life in Keith was astonishing, from his form to his voice, and it unnerved Lance down to his core. This was what Keith’s fosters had reduced him to, and it wasn’t even a fraction of the man that Lance knew he could be. Anger filled Lance up to the brim, but more than that was heartbreak. Despair at the fact that someone had hurt his dearest companion so brutally, and without anyone even noticing. Not even himself.

Slowly, Lance lowered the roller away to lean forward and replace it with his forehead. He rested there against Keith’s back, being allowed this moment of quiet with Keith’s consent. With both of their heads bowed, neither could see the other, but that was more than fine for a tender moment such as this. They sat there together, neither speaking nor moving, because for right then, it was simply too much to handle.

"Every time you talk about him I hate him more and more,” Lance finally murmured into Keith’s spine. Keith’s body never moved, still allowing the comfort of his friend. Whether to himself or Lance, he didn’t know. 

“... There were good times, too,” Keith tried lamely. 

"They should have all been good times," Lance said.

Keith shook his head to the floor. "That's inconceivable. "

“You still shouldn't have had to go through any of that,” Lance insisted, pushing out some of his anger and frustration. “Ever."

Even from behind, it was easy to see the pit that formed in Keith’s stomach when he realized Lance wasn’t falling for his trap to switch over to easy movie references. All future attempts to lighten the mood or change the subject were thrown out the window in that moment, because if Lance wasn’t taking the bait for the easiest target, then Keith knew this was serious. He was always screwed when Lance got serious.

"This isn't going to get you in my pants, you know," Keith tried one more time, but Lance shook his head in between Keith’s shoulder blades.

"To  _ hell _ with that,” Lance bit, pushing a little into Keith with the force of his outburst. “I want you to know that you're worth it. I want you to know that you don't have to live in fear.” Lance pressed his forehead harder against Keith to make him feel his words. “Want you to know that you can be happy no matter what.” The volume in his voice lowered with every word, but the passion and conviction remained the same. “That you're  _ allowed  _ to be happy, because you  _ are  _ worth it.” His voice was just above a whisper now as he pressed his cheek against Keith’s back, vulnerable with his truth. “I want… I need you to."

Once again, silence reigned over the atmosphere, and nothing could disturb it. The two sat pressed against one another, unable to look at the other or break the spell that had come over them with the harsh volume of their whispers. They simply let the confession soak over their skin, hanging heavy in the air with the exposed truth.

After a while, Lance opened his eyes, finding that he had closed them without realizing. He wordlessly stared off to the far wall with a tinge of fear, hoping he hadn’t pushed too far. Keith remained hunched over, unmoved from before and silent as ever, and Lance didn’t dare move either. But then, Keith finally broke the spell with a whisper meant only for Lance to hear.

"I'm starting to."

A small smile pulled at the edges of Lance’s lips and a bit of relief poked at his chest. A shift in Keith’s shoulder rippled across Lance’s cheek, still pressed against his friend, and made Lance look down to its source. Keith edged his fingers behind himself and closer to Lance, head still bowed low so as to avoid eye contact. The hand laid flat on the floor, waiting anxiously if the tension in his shoulders said anything. Carefully, Lance reached out to lace his fingers with Keith’s, but slid them back until it was just their fingertips when the tension in Keith’s shoulders doubled at the seemingly overwhelming touch.

Keith took another moment to himself before speaking, breathing deeply and making Lance rise and fall against him. “I can’t…” He shook his head slightly. "... I can't give you…"

Understanding came over Lance, and he shook his head against Keith to let him feel it. "I'm not asking."

Because he wasn’t. Not now. Now wasn’t the time to act on love or confessions. Not when things were so fragile and terrifying. Not when Keith wasn’t ready for anymore bombshells, let alone an attempt at a 'forbidden' relationship. Lance could wait, and he would do so patiently, because he respected his friend and the situation they found themselves in. He could wait because whether it be platonic or something more, he knew it would be worth it in the end. 

Even if it didn’t turn out the way he wanted.

“But…” Keith shrank in on himself, scared and timid with his smaller voice. "... But I want to…” His voice lowered more into a whisper. “I've always wanted to…"

The small smile came back, and Lance closed his eyes as he let his weight press him closer to Keith again. His fingers tightened over Keith’s in what he hoped was reassurance, and he sighed somewhat happily against the man he adored.

"Me too."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help liven things up in your newly emotional state have a small portion of my favorite part of my notes that were written immediately after the 'inconceivable' line:  
> *gay panic because Lance didn't go for the easy movie reference which means he's serious oh no help*
> 
> The truth is Lance wants Keith to relax and maybe take away some of the red and puffiness from his face so no one notices he's been crying
> 
> This is the second half of the last chapter. I did the math, and if I hadn’t cut it in half, you’d have ended up with like, a 25-30 page chapter and I just couldn’t hold myself to keeping those standards every week sorry fam XD
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love talking with you guys :)


	29. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had stormed out that night. nothing on him but the clothes on his back. Without even thinking about it, Lance had found himself at Tía Sophia’s doorstep, and when she opened the door, all of his anger melted away and rushed into sorrow.
> 
> Tía Sophia held him close as he cried his eyes out, still hurt and betrayed by his family and overthinking everything that had happened, but Tía was there, and Tía made everything better. She held him and she comforted him and she accepted him. She did it entirely because she loved him. She did it because she always made everything better.
> 
> Lance moved in the next day. Because Tía Sophia made everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading a little early today because I have an appointment out of town and I know it'll wipe me out of spoons by the time I get back home and I didn't want to be late again so HERE YA GO HAVE FUN KIDS.
> 
> There shouldn't be any triggers this chapter but it does start with Keith waking up from another nightmare. No descriptions, just him trying to settle back down and contemplating the meaning of life after waking up. His mood kinda follows him for a little bit after that but it clears up soon enough. Otherwise this should be a pretty cute one :)

**-**

**I'll Be There**

**Jackson 5**

**-**

Keith jolted awake, a sudden, deep breath through his nose filling his lungs from the fright of voices long since passed still echoing in his head. Slowly, Keith released the air trapped within him with a deep sigh, and he stayed frozen in place laid out along the couch, waiting. Waiting for the dream to fade, waiting for the unease to leave, waiting for his world to go back to normal. If that were the case, Keith would have died on that couch.

With that depressing thought, Keith rolled over onto his back with a sigh, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. The sky was still grey from the pre-dawn light filtering in through the curtains, but Keith was wide awake now. His nerves were shot to hell after his rude awakening, and now they were electric with too much residual adrenaline to sleep. There wasn't a point in trying. So Keith let his mind wander.

Miss Sophia had kept her word so far, and thankfully, Lance followed in her footsteps, so Keith's secret was safe. However, the unending paranoia that clawed at his skin was driving Keith mad. A set of eyes resting on him for two long, a private conversation a few paces away from the others, the constant fear of someone else slipping up; it all felt too much like high school all over again with the Sendak's  spies teacher friends, and Keith hated how it still affected him. It certainly didn't help having Pidge's camera on him all day to record his every move, either.

Still. Keith knew that the others would have accepted him regardless of being their friend or not. They were all open supporters of the community, and it was nice for Keith to feel accepted by the people he chose to keep close by for once. He knew he would never have a problem with  _ them…  _

Another deep sigh left Keith as he closed his eyes and draped his arm over his face. One wrong word. Just a single slip up could ruin him for good. Would ruin Acxa for good. God knew how badly she needed a win, and Keith was determined to give her one. So he did what he had to.

He stayed silent. Small. Invisible. Hidden in plain sight.

Because hiding was easy. Hiding was safe. Hiding got the job done. And in the end, it was hiding that Keith knew best.

-

The others were able to move back in within the week. With the unexpected electric updates, the time tables had been pushed back yet again, but Hunk and Pidge came back home soon enough. The drywall still needed to be mudded and finished, but at least there  _ were  _ walls again. Not only that, but it was much cooler now with the proper insulation and ice, cold air conditioning. Pidge nearly cried when she first stepped into the house and sprawled out like a starfish on the floor to soak it all in. Hunk was a different story.

The cabinets and counters had all been brought in the day he returned, and he watched with glee as they were being installed by the professionals. Slowly, piece by piece, Hunk watched his kitchen be put together right before his eyes. By the time the installers began packing up, he was downright giddy. 

The more that came in, though, the more that Hunk wanted to touch and help and install, and he started badgering the installers to help screw in the updated eating nook before they left. Then Allura as she meticulously placed the backsplash along the walls. And again, he was pushed away for the flooring, until he realized that Allura and Keith had already worked their way out of the kitchen by then. He finally got his way when he hovered over Keith while the man was laying flat on his back under the sink and begged to help instal the plumbing. Purely thanks to the fact that Keith was weak to Hunk's puppy dog eyes, but- no judgment was given. Much.

“This is so exciting!” Hunk practically squealed as he tightened the grip on his wrench. “I can’t believe I’m getting a new kitchen!”

“I can’t believe you’re so excited over plumbing,” Pidge groused, recording the bright smile on Hunk’s face.

“You’ll be excited too once I start cooking with this thing,” Hunk beamed. “Maybe I can finally fill a pot with water in under ten minutes!”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Keith muttered. Tired, but still watching Hunk’s progress carefully. “We still haven’t heard back from the city, so we don’t know if it’s a problem with your pipes or theirs.”

“Jeez, I wish they would hurry up already,” Hunk grumbled as he tightened the last bit in. “I want my new play room.”

“And I want the treats that come out of it,” Pidge agreed.

Keith didn’t look convinced, but he shrugged for his friends’ sake anyways, not wanting to dash their hopes and dreams with the reality that was the slowest papertrail in the history of ever. “We’ll see.”

The conversation probably would have continued on if not for the rapid tapping of light-footed steps scampering halfway down the stairs and stopping abruptly. Lance's bright eyes and smile poked through the spokes of the staircase that he clung to, only growing wider the moment he laid eyes on the group.

"Hunk! Hey, Hunk!" Lance said excitedly, then stuck a hand through a pair of spokes to wave and point at his friend. "Hunk I can see you!"

Hunk tilted up from under the sink with a matching smile, eyes shining to Lance up above. "I can see you too!"

In a flash, Lance pulled away and scurried down the steps, jumping into place right at the far edge of the living room and waving again like a gleeful child. "I can still see you!"

"I can still see you, too!" Hunk laughed.

Without a word, Hunk scooted aside for Keith to inspect his work and hopped up from the floor to join in on the shenanigans of exaggeratedly pointing out the fact that the house was now open concept with all of the old walls, temporary support columns and tarps now gone. They kept up with the conversation while Lance ran around to different parts of the house, giggling and joking at how new and exciting everything was. It was far too endearing for anyone's good, and even Pidge was starting to curl her lip at the sweetness of it.

"Well, while the kids play with the empty house, how about a sudden and purposefully abrupt change in conversation?" Pidge asked, turning the camera to Keith.

"Please," Keith deadpanned, looking just as tired as he sounded.

A smirk settled over Pidge’s lips in solidarity, but she still had a job to do. The idiots were still messing around, so, keeping the camera steady, she walked around until she was behind Keith to record him up front while still having her two terrors be seen in the background. 

"When are you going to finish the floors again?" Pidge asked as she settled into her new spot.

"Later tomorrow,” Keith answered, cleaning up his tools once he confirmed Hunk’s work to be more than adequate. “It’s too late to do anything today.”

“Ceiling too?” Pidge asked, zooming in on the precise incision that ran along the length of the hallway.

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, far too tired and disappointed. “The kitchen and support beam was more pressing, so we had to break it up to fit it all in." 

Which really killed Keith, if he were to be honest. With the delivery of the cabinets and the countertops, it was vital that the kitchen flooring be put in before any other room so that the rest of it could be installed on time. Nothing else could be done in that time either, because the installers were only in long enough to properly screw in the kitchen and nothing else, leaving half of the house bare of flooring right up to the outer edges of the kitchen and parts of the living room. Before any of that could be done, however, the support beam needed to be installed inside the ceiling to hold up the second floor.

This part was especially tricky, because a jack was needed in order to install the several hundred pound beam out of sight and into the ceiling, but doing so would have ruined the new flooring in the process. So, in order to get that done without any damage, Keith, Allura and a handful of Coran’s men had come in at the break of dawn to install the beam safely with the jacks along the length of it. Then, after it was properly secured, Keith and Allura rushed through putting in as much flooring as possible before the cabinet and counter crews could arrive, leaving the ceiling carved open where it was to expose the beam until they had time to cover it up good and proper.

It was all a complete mess and a flurry of nonstop action from the moment he woke up, and Keith still had a sour taste in his mouth every time he thought back on it. Given the circumstances, their time frame and organization was handled remarkably well, but the fact remained that while the tarps and temporary supports were cleared away, the floor and ceiling were still ripped to shreds until he had time to finish what he started. It drove Keith nuts, and left a sense of failure brewing uncomfortably hot in his gut. That didn’t seem to stop Pidge, though.

"Well hurry it up because my OCD is  _ screaming _ at me," she said unhelpfully.

"What do you want me to do, Pidge?” Keith snapped, tossing a packet of industrial glue into his kit a little too hard in order to face her and wave a hand out to the house. “Finish installing the entire house in the next five minutes so you can have your precious hardwood floors?"

Pidge nodded once. "Yes, exactly that."

Keith wanted to scream again.

"We'll get there eventually, Pidge," Allura said, still bent over the counter to lock the intricate puzzle connections that linked the backsplash under her hands. "You just need a bit of patience."

"Patience, shmacience, I'm just glad we got rid of that nasty carpet.” 

There was an irritated twitch to Keith’s face at the sudden appearance of Lance popping up out of nowhere and startling them from the other side of the breakfast bar. Lance ignored this, however, and simply played out his fingers in a conversational sort of way, dropping his tone into a sense of finality. 

_ “Nothing _ in this world, neither natural or man-made should ever be that shade of orange," Lance continued.

Alright. Keith could agree with that much, at least. Didn’t mean he had to vocalize it. Rather, Keith merely grunted something similar to an agreement as he stood up, glaring down at his kit now laid out on the counter so that he wouldn’t have to look at the rest of his failure. Apparently, Keith’s friends didn’t like that.

"What's got your grapes all soured?" Hunk asked, sidling up next to Lance in order to both enjoy the new stonework and face Keith at a comfortable distance.

“Yeah, you look like you ate a lemon,” Lance said, leaning further onto the new counter to rest his chin in his hand.

"Nothing," Keith muttered.

_ "Liiiies."  _ Pidge was not convinced, and she zoomed her camera closer to his face to prove it, making Keith halfheartedly slap it away.

"Nothing, just.” Keith closed his eyes with a frustrated sigh. He didn’t have time for this. “Pidge is right. We're way behind schedule enough as it is and I want to get this done. All of it."

"Welp, can't help you there,” Lance said breezily, tilting his chin in his hand. “You're just gonna have to be patient."

That wasn’t good enough. Keith’s eyes slit open and found their way over to Sophia’s closed door, feeling the churn of failure burning even more uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t had a chance to work on her room that day, especially with the chaotic rush of trying to get everything else done first. By the time Keith had anything close to some spare time, it was already evening, and Sophia had worn herself out by staying out of the way all day. 

When she came into the house earlier that evening, her exhaustion was clearly visible, and Keith felt his first overwhelming stab of pain when she decided to turn in early for the night. It played on an endless loop in his head: Sophia going to bed because she hadn’t felt well, the reason only being because she stayed out for too long, something that Keith knew was a bad thing for her, and therefore, he was a terrible person for deliberately causing her pain and trouble. All because Keith hadn’t kept his promise to finish her room and give her her own space. And then, on top of that, she couldn’t even go to bed comfortably because she had to go back to an undignified shack of a bedroom with unfinished drywall rather than the private sanctuary Keith had assured her. 

It was all just. Too much. Too much for Keith and not enough for Sophia. He slumped at the thought, feeling even more like a sham. Some contractor he turned out to be.

"It doesn't look like we'll get much else done today anyhow,” Allura said, pulling Keith out of his thoughts with another painful jab to his pride as she stretched out her stiff muscles from being curled over the backsplash for so long. “Let's finish up here and call it a day."

The others helped to clean up a bit and try to make the place a little more presentable before bed. Hunk took a quick moment to heat up some leftover pizza for them all to snack on before leaving, noting how tired and hungry they all were after a long, hard day on the job- something that Allura was more than grateful for. After that, they finally said their goodbyes and all split up to take their leave, each breaking off to start their own routine of preparing for bed. Lance, however, had other ideas.

“I’m pretty sure these sheets will fit the futon once we reassemble it,” Lance said as he brushed past Keith to head down the basement stairs. “We can set it up faster if we work together, and then you can get your beauty sleep.” He called out louder over his shoulder after disappearing down the stairs. “Lord knows you need it!”

Keith’s brow crumpled at the empty stairwell, instantly suspicious. The basement had finally been cleared out for the most part, save for the usual storage and bigger furniture until the walls and floors were done, which meant that Keith was finally allowed his own space. Even if it was small and dark, it was still more privacy than Keith had been allowed in a long time; a privacy that Lance was now invading under the guise of helping Keith assemble his new bed. Still, he was exhausted, and it didn’t look like Lance would be coming back up anytime soon, so Keith headed down after him. 

Down in the basement, Keith stopped in the doorway to leer at Lance, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. This didn’t seem to bother Lance, as he was bent over the pile of futon pieces that had been generously donated by the neighbors. Lance paid him no mind at all, really, and simply put his efforts into figuring out which part went where and with how many screws.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked.

Lance didn’t bother sparing him a glance while he fiddled with a metal spoke. “Trying to figure out if this is an arm or a back piece.”

Keith blinked, suspicions rising. "You know I can do this myself, right?"

Still focused on the bar, Lance nodded once. "I know."

Keith’s frown deepened. "So you got me alone on purpose."

Still no eye contact. "Yep."

The frown Keith sported fell into a scowl. Of course. Anger and frustration simmered over inside of Keith’s chest, and it took everything he had not to explode on Lance then and there. He looked up the stairwell, trying to find any extra shadows and listened for any wandering footsteps before glaring back at Lance.

“Just because you know that I like you doesn’t mean anything,” Keith growled out lowly, slightly threatening. "No matter how slick you think you are, I'm  _ not  _ going to fuck you."

"I know,” Lance said, completely unbothered while he set aside matching bars. “And I'm not asking. We're not ready for that yet."

The casualness and surety in Lance’s tone and posture threw Keith off, but then he really heard and processed what had been said.

"Wait a minute, 'yet'?” He shook his head. “No, we're-"

"Relax, Keith, I know," Lance said with a little exasperation, finally turning to look at Keith head on. His gaze was infuriatingly honest, and Keith hated him all the more for refusing any chance for Keith to really tear him a new one.

"So then what's your scheme?" Keith bit out, still keeping his distance, still glaring Lance down. Lance didn’t seem to mind at all, and went back to ignoring Keith in favor of the futon.

"You never asked any questions."

Keith blinked. "What?"

"You never asked any questions,” Lance repeated, stretching out to grab a bigger bar that connected to the spokes he had already gathered. “You had a huge, earth shattering day, and all you did was answer mine and Tía's questions.” He sat back down and began to pop the spokes into the appropriate holes, still keeping his eyes locked onto his task. “I thought you'd have some yourself and maybe needed some time to get your head back on right since you didn't pop right up with any of them. Which, by the way, is totally fine 'cause my door is always open whenever you need it."

The admission caught Keith off guard, and he was left staring. True, Keith had been completely overwhelmed that day, so much so that he had reverted back to his conditioned form. The invisible, obedient Sendak kid who never asked questions, never brought attention to himself, never made a big deal out of anything. To say he wasn’t ready to reach out with any questions of his own wasn’t much of an understatement, but more of a fact of life. Like eggs hatching or the sun setting; it was inevitable truth, pure and simple.

"But then you still didn't after a while,” Lance went on, speaking as though he was voicing his thought process aloud rather than having a quiet conversation, and still, he kept his eyes on his work. “I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't ask any until I realized that you couldn't.” He shook his head. “Not with an audience." 

This was also true, now that Keith thought about it. With Hunk’s gossipy nature and Pidge running around with her camera, privacy was sort of a luxury. Something that Keith hadn’t really thought about until Lance had pointed it out just then.

Lance stopped working to give Keith a meaningful look. "So. Here I am.” He shook his head slightly once more with a conceding shrug. “With no other eyes or ears to get in the way."

Right about here would be where Lance would normally tease Keith for the ‘shocked pikachu face’ he fell into if the mood had been right for it, Keith was absolutely certain of that much at least. It took him a moment to register everything before he could school his features back into place, but by then, Lance had already freed him of the obligation of eye contact again, and set to work screwing bars in place. Because he noticed Keith squirmed with too much attention. Because he noticed how Keith didn’t like serious conversations like this. Because he was so damn considerate. Always,  _ always  _ considerate.

A twinge caught in Keith’s chest and he had to breathe in slowly to not let it be seen. It was rare for Keith to be put on a pedestal like this, but at the same time, he was used to Lance being the one to do it. Sure, they were little things to anyone else, but to Keith… No one really bothered to notice the little things. No one bothered to notice  _ Keith, _ specifically because he made it that way. But Lance had always made it his mission to break those barriers that anyone had ever set up for themselves regardless of who it was, and Keith was no exception.

In the beginning, when they first met, it really bothered Keith how easily Lance would catch onto his surroundings. It was a skill that Keith was used to with certain other people, and in his experience, it had only ever caused problems. Sneaky classmates trying to get too close for comfort, shady foster kids trying to get his things or dirt on him to get ahead, foster parents trying to pretend that they knew how to raise any child, social workers trying to figure out why the  _ hell  _ Keith was such a problem when the parents inevitably failed. No matter the situation, it was always only ever for their own gain rather than Keith’s. For the first time, though, someone other than Shiro or Acxa had done it for Keith.  _ Lance  _ had done it for Keith.

It had taken a long time for Keith to realize that after meeting for the first time, and when he did, he was still a little wary of Lance turning around for a long haul scam. It wasn’t until years later that those feelings finally faded away almost completely, but even then, Keith would hear the old whispers in his head of not to trust his friend, to be careful, to not get too close.

Now, though. Now the voices were silent. Once and for all.

Keith shuffled on his feet, looking to the ground for a moment to gather his thoughts. He did have questions, of course he did, but he had no idea how to go about ordering them or asking them out loud with actual  _ words. _ Lance gave him his time alone, choosing not to focus on Keith while he worked on the futon instead, and Keith was grateful all the more. Finally, after a few minutes, Keith slowly crept over to the pile of disassembled futon and knelt down to the floor, keeping his eyes on his work.

"You…” Keith stopped, unable to speak above a low murmur. He lowered his head to the screw and washer in his hand, pausing his reach for a moment before stretching out to the parts that Lance had fit together. “You've been out for a long time."

"Yep,” Lance said, just as quiet as he held the pieces steady for Keith. “Loud and proud for a while."

Keith didn’t say anything for a bit after that, keeping his eyes locked on the screws while he thought back to the disaster of a dinner that Lance had invited him to. He didn’t want to ask, but at the same time, he really wanted to know, so Keith kept his head bowed as his voice drifted away. "So your dad…?"

It was more felt than seen when Lance nodded his head slightly. "Doesn't like that I'm bi."

Again, Keith sealed his lips, unable to speak with the news. Lance accepted it, and rather than waiting for Keith to figure out how he wanted to ask for all of the details, Lance spared him the effort.

"We had a huge fight when I came home with a boy after my sophomore homecoming. Dad absolutely lost it, and he still hasn't gotten over it.” Lance paused a moment before fitting another piece together. “So yeah. Dad doesn't like that I'm bi. Won't even accept it. And because my mom never wanted us to fight, she just wouldn't acknowledge it. Not even when it was right in front of her face.” This time, Lance flashed a perfectly practiced look over to Keith with a shrug. “So I left."

"And you came to live with Sophia," Keith stated.

"And I came to live with Sophia," Lance confirmed with a nod, almost a little sadly. "I even took her name after I graduated. Now I can love anyone I want without having to worry.” Lance’s sharp grin curled up then, and he let his eyes smoulder over to Keith’s with a smugness to them that Keith was all too familiar with. “Which means I can flirt all I want, too. Get ready to swoon, Mullet."

Keith cocked a brow at this and pulled back to pick out another bar to connect. "And who says I want you to?"

"Um, you did?” Lance said with a mock scoff, then turned his attention back to his work. “Unless the years of flirting was just oblivious, gay feelings leaking out of the closet without you meaning to and that realizing your sexuality is a recent thing?"

Keith snorted at that, glad to have Lance’s playful tone back for something so heavy. "You're looking way too into this."

"Maybe,” Lance said nonchalantly. “But that doesn't answer my question."

"The question that wasn't a question?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Keith shook his head, not really irritated with his friend any longer. He let his eyes wander for a bit while he gathered up futon parts, piecing them together just as he pieced up his words. "I've known for a while,” he said finally, voice quiet again. “Long before I met James."

"James was the neighbor boy," Lance stated, just as gentle.

"Yeah,” Keith said with a slight nod, his eyes drifting away with his memories. “We were… close."

For a moment, neither said anything, but Keith could feel a question floating around Lance’s aura. When he finally asked, Keith wasn’t all that surprised.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Expected or not, Keith wasn’t really sure how to answer. Flashes of Griffin smiling, scowling, reaching for him, aching when he pulled away, and breaking when he didn’t even react to their final goodbyes. It was a little too raw, even then, and Keith wasn’t ready to share that open wound with anyone. Least of all the man who reminded him of his lost love the most.

"... I got careless. Sloppy." Keith muttered, dropping his gaze again when the burn of failure cut through him once more. "I messed up."

Lance looked up at him this time, watching while Keith twisted on another washer, and waited until he was about halfway through with the line of them. "... You do know that you didn't mess up this time, right?"

Ah, Lance. The hopeful, blessedly ignorant fool. Keith could only dream of that sort of optimism, but even still, being around Lance for so long… Rather than outright turning down the idea as a fantasy like he would have years ago, Keith was actually entertaining the idea that Lance could potentially be right this time. Maybe Lance was starting to rub off on Keith. Just a little bit.

"I guess we'll find out," Keith said.

"Yes. Yes we  _ will."  _ Lance didn't look all too pleased at Keith's doubt. "You're gonna be eating those words soon enough, Mullet, I guarantee it."

Another hum paired with a nod, but Keith was more focused on the task at hand than to bother trying to pretend he was convinced. It didn't matter. This was going to be a win if Lance had to die trying, he was sure of it.

"We've still got half a futon to fix," Lance said easily. "Got any more questions for me?"

Keith didn't respond at first, hiding behind the guise of working on another bar to cover his interest. "Maybe."

Lance let a slow, crawling grin loose over his face.

"Alrighty then. Ask away."

-

Keith was in a good mood. A great mood, in fact. A really, freaking  _ fantastic _ mood. Keith was in a really, freaking fantastic mood because he had just left the Sendak house victorious, and now he was waiting in the driveway leaned up against his car.

It all began a week prior, with yet another crazy idea from the Espinosa house. They had been eating lunch, taking a break from finishing up the floors and mudding the drywall to talk about everything going on with everyone. Keith's latest  [ **pre-recorded video** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi9khi4kkbs) had been doing well, enough to cause Lance to nag and pick a fight as usual. No one really bothered to tone Lance down at all, but rather moved on to the next topic with a laugh. 

They had all gone through the usual that day; the kittens, work schedules, projects and the like, when the topic of the basement had been brought up. Now that over half of it had been cleared out, Keith was finally able to use it as his own room and forego the couch entirely. Sophia had gotten a little excited by the fact, spouting out ideas about installing his own bathroom and erecting walls to make it even more private.

"It could be like your own little apartment!" Miss Sophia said excitedly, but Keith shook his head with a small, regretful smile.

"That would cost a lot more than what we have set aside for the budget," Keith told her kindly. "Even if we did use the old washer and dryer hook up, the plumbing alone would be expensive."

Gentle as he was with it, the slap of reality still hit Sophia pretty hard, and she slouched in her seat with an accepting pout. "Oh,  _ alright," _ she admitted glumly. "But I still think some walls would be a good idea for when Acxa comes to visit. A young lady needs her privacy, after all."

Keith chuckled a little bit at this, pleased with how fondly the older woman spoke of his little sister. "What would she need privacy for? She spends all of her time up here with us or her new friends down the street. Shoving her down in the basement would be a waste of her time."

At this, Hunk gave his own pout, but this one was more annoyed than put out. "Man, we hardly ever get to visit. I miss my girl."

"As do I," Allura muttered into her food.

"We all do, buddy," Lance said, patting Hunk's shoulder in solidarity. "I think it's unanimous when I say she's the new favorite."

"I'm not even mad at losing my title," Pidge said, making Sophia and Allura giggle.

Suddenly, Hunk straightened up in his seat with an all new light in his eye. "Hey! Why not invite her to stay for the weekend?"

The spark of excitement in Hunk spread like wildfire, and instantly, everyone perked up right along with him.

"I would love that!" Miss Sophia exclaimed. "She could come over every weekend to visit."

"Yeah! Then we could all get more time with her," Lance said, equally excited.

"And she wouldn't have to cut her visits so short each night," Allura added.

"I could actually finish teaching her how to edit for once," Pidge said with a grin. 

"Uh…"

Keith actually didn't know what to do with this. He hadn't even ever considered it as an option before because it just didn't seem feasible. No, not that, it had never been an option in the  _ first  _ place. There was no way Keith could invite his little sister to stay with him in his dorm room with his roommate, or curled up in the backseat of his car. Now though, now Keith had room for her. Had privacy for her. But… 

"I'm not so sure about this," Keith said, just as apprehensive with his words as his emotions.

"Why not?" Pidge asked, looking at Keith like he had just stated the world was flat.

"I don't know," Keith said again, taking a particular interest in his food. "It just doesn't sound like a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Yeah," Pidge perked up, starting a domino effect between herself and the others around the table. "She'd be able to spend more time with us-"

"More time with her friends-"

"More time to herself-"

"More time getting used to the house-"

"And more time with you," Lance finished, a little softer than the other four had been. "Those are all good things."

"Exactly," Keith said, stabbing at his pasta a little too roughly at that. "I just don't want her to like it, get used to it, and then take it away from her when I go back to the dorms."

"Hold up, you're still thinking of going back to the dorms next semester?" Hunk asked, incredulous.

Keith shrugged, still not lifting his head. "I mean…"

"Dude, haven't you figured it out yet?" Hunk went on. 

"We're not getting rid of you," Pidge said plainly. "You're stuck with us."

"Which means Acxa is, too," Lance said.

Something about that statement made Keith's insides tumble over themselves. It was one thing to say they had accepted him, but another completely to say they had accepted his baby sister.

"This is going to be her home soon anyways," Allura said, leaning towards Keith. "Why not let her enjoy it?"

"Why not enjoy it  _ together?" _ Miss Sophia added, smiling softly to Keith.

Of course. Keith caved. Because he could never say no to Miss Sophia.

Almost immediately the entire table roared with glee at all of the possibilities of the future, and Hunk and Pidge both left their meals unfinished to bolt for the store. By the time the others had finished with their spaghetti and were cleaning up to get back to work, Hunk and Pidge had returned with a small, cheap wardrobe to keep Acxa’s clothes in and an air mattress so that Keith wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Because of course Acxa would be taking his bed, they weren't animals.

While cutting open the packaging for the wardrobe, Pidge had even promised to take Acxa shopping to fill both the drawers and the hanging compartments inside. Then that turned into a chaos battle over who all would get to have a shopping date with her, eventually leading them all to agree to take turns. Which, they then fought over who would buy her the nicest outfit because of their (or Shay's) style, leading right to the consequential competition in order to prove their claims afterwards. Needless to say Acxa is loved.

That evening, they spent it rearranging the basement in order to make the room happen. With the basement already split in half between Keith's area and the rest of the Espinosa storage, it was only a matter of rearranging. A combination of stacked boxes and bed sheets hung up along adjustable rods were used to make a separation wall to cover the back half of the basement's clutter, leaving the other half all to Keith. A whole half a house worth. Half a house more than he was used to. So he split that in half, too. 

The surrounding stone walls were easy enough on their own, so Keith used them as well when he closed in on his space. Recycled plywood was held up by easily removable braces that Keith and Hunk whipped together in about five minutes, and curtains were put up as a makeshift door. The futon fit nicely in the center of the wall with plenty of room on all sides and the air vent just above for better airflow. To even it out more, Keith went and bought himself an equally flimsy wardrobe that matched the one Hunk and Pidge had bought for Acxa for his own use, pushing them up along the side wall to bracket either end of his dresser. A final, easily stored away wall was built out of the last of the spare bed sheets and rods for ease of use, hoping to imitate an Asian panel screen divider for his own privacy when Keith would be using the air mattress just outside of the 'bedroom' that they had created.

Not even two hours later, everything was perfect. In a completely temporary, little kid's pillow fort kind of way. But it was Keith's fort, at least. His and Acxa's.

So that was how Keith found himself having tea with Carol once again. That was what had led up to him having the confidence to bring it up and state his proposition. And now, leaning against his car in the driveway, that was the result of a victorious afternoon sweet talking his former foster mother. 

For the life of him, Keith couldn't remember all that he had said or done to convince Mrs. Sendak into agreeing with him, but at that moment, he really didn't care. All that mattered was that Acxa could now stay with him every other weekend so that she could still finish her work if needed and spend some 'quality time with the family'. 

Whatever. It was still a win, because it was almost like a joint custody parent deal, and it was starting to feel like the real thing for Keith. The more he thought about it, the better his mood became. Now that Keith had the whole basement to himself, he had plenty of room to let her chill with him and relax or have a real break for once and it was just- it was so nice. 

Life was looking pretty good.

So yeah. Keith was in a good mood. And so was Acxa when she came bounding down the walkway with her stuffed backpack bouncing along her back.

"Ready for a fun weekend?" Keith asked with a smile, to which Acxa returned to him tenfold.

"Definitely."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acxa did NOT sit on Keith's bed that night staring at her wardrobe for almost three hours in disbelief because she had an actual piece of furniture meant just for her and nobody else, nope, not at all.
> 
> Pre-recorded MV Chase Holfelder- Circles  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi9khi4kkbs
> 
> Side note for anyone not in the know:  
> American school age/years are  
> Freshman/9th grade: 13-15  
> Sophomore/10th grade: 15-16  
> Junior/11th grade: 16-17  
> Senior/12th grade: 17-18
> 
> It all depends on what month you were born, but those are generally the age groups for each year. Lance was 16 going on 17 when he left home, almost a full year after the surgery with Sophia.
> 
> The wardrobe can be bought at the local Wal-Mart/supermarket for pretty cheap, like $30 at most. It's made out of equally cheap material but the wood is still strong enough to hold clothing and shoes and toys and backpacks so I figured it would be a perfect buy from a couple of broke college kids for a foster kid who needs a closet. And then an air mattress can be equally as cheap so long as you A. Know where to look for a bargain or B. Don't get the fancy ones when you don't. So Hunk and Pidge don't really break the bank here, they just like to spoil Acxa into thinking they do because they think she deserves it. (Which she does.)
> 
> Oh, and everyone has a $50 limit for their Acxa dates so that no one uses their better income to cheat, ALLURA.


	30. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a complete accident. He wasn’t even looking for that type of music online, it just popped up in his suggestions while he was looking for something to listen to while he studied. The minute it started playing, however, Keith was hooked. In that very moment, Keith knew without a doubt that this would be a big part of his life, now.
> 
> And he could never, ever tell another soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my internet went down again and I'm having to post this on my phone again and worry that it won't post right again because this chapter is a Big Boi with losts of links and I'm only on data I've used so much data omg.
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> That being said, we have a tech coming out on friday to take a look (and maybe scrap the whole plan all together this is ridiculous, it's been almost a week and I've barely gotten any work done because of it) so hopefully I'll be able to write again before I need to post the next chapter. I'm just. So tired. I wanna write. Please let me write, universe. Please.
> 
> There shouldn't be any TRIGGER WARNINGS this go around but they do talk about some heavy stuff towards the end about fostering and adoption. Personally I don't think it's bad but if it's too much for you, please let me know and I'll update any triggering lables. 
> 
> Otherwise; enjoy :)

**-**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**All American Rejects**

**-**

Lance's stern expression showed up on screen the moment that he began the live stream, showing a seriousness that the fans had rarely seen.

"You guys, this will probably be the most important news on your feed all week, so listen up," Lance said, his intimidating tone and deep frown leaving no room for doubt. "The neighbors have gone away for the weekend." Suddenly the camera flipped around to show a large, cut up cardboard box splayed out on the ground behind him, and Lance tilted the camera to film at a downward angle to see the contents inside while he smiled brightly off to the side. "So that means we're Kitty Sitting!"

Hunk and Pidge sat on either side of the box, each with a kitten to their person while Sophia, Keith and Acxa sat off to the side and away from the camera, content to play with Violet and Blossom respectively. Pidge was teasing Clover with a feather-string toy and giggling quietly to herself, while on the other side of the box, Hunk sat cross legged and cuddled Sunflower closely to his chest to scratch both of his ears at the same time.

"This is the greatest day of my life," Hunk squeaked.

"No kidding," Pidge agreed.

Lance smiled back at the camera, already hearing the multitude of pings from the chat room on his computer with no doubt waves of praise for the fluffy babies. "Before I go look at the same questions a million times, I'mma let you know the basics." He stepped closer to the delicately carved box to show off Princess Lily in the large nest of blankets and pillows and toys while he spoke. "The neighbors had a family thing out of town and couldn't bring the cats with them, so they asked us to watch them over the weekend." The camera zoomed in closer to Lily's face, showing off two, bright blue pools in a sea of white fluff. "They just opened their eyes a couple days ago, and they'll be learning to eat solid food next." 

"A few more weeks after that, and they'll be all ours," Pidge said greedily, making Lance laugh and pull the camera on its tripod to look at it head on again.

"Allura's on her way with her mice to see how they get along with each other, and maybe try to teach them how to get along.” Then, Lance raised his brow and tightened his smile into a mockery of casual. “She also threatened bodily harm if anyone got to play with Princess Lily before she did, so I'm steering clear because I'm pretty sure she could bench press me two times over." He looked off behind the camera and raised his voice a little too much to be a feigned attempt at subtly while talking about Keith behind his back. "And the broody one is hogging up all the time alone with all the best girls over in the other room."

Offscreen, Keith's voice could be heard echoing off the walls without a proper mic. "Look at you being jealous that I got two cats while you got none."

"You cheated! You did! I know you did! There is no way Blossom would like you more than me!" Lance ranted, jabbing an accusing finger while glaring playfully away from the camera and into the other room. "Don't get cocky, Song, your victory is tainted."

"Oh really?" Keith said, sounding totally unconvinced.

_ "Really," _ Lance sneared, nodding once for a hard confirmation. "Blossom's only sticking around because you're with my Tía and your sister, who are  _ clearly  _ the best women in the world and therefore the obvious choice to be around. Isn't that right, ladies?"

Acxa waved without looking up from Violet. "Hey internet."

"Oh, aren't you sweet, mijo," Sophia cooed.

A small smile rested over Lance just long enough to appreciate their polar reactions before he went right back to teasing Keith off camera. "Doesn't take a genius to see their greatness, man. Blossom knows what's up, and then little Violet is just copying her mom, so that's double cheating!" Lance turned his nose up in distaste, cocking a judgmental brow at Keith. "I've been Blossom's neighbor for years. She knows who I am."

"Guess she's a better judge of character than you thought."

"Rude!"

Laughter filled the home at the banter, and not a negative mood could be found. Not when there was a box full of kittens in the house. Truly, there was nothing in the world that could make the day better… unless Lance got a kitten as well.

The longing on Lance's face as he turned to look at the lonely kitten left alone in her box multiplied when Lily yawned in that adorable, little kitten way, and Lance's heart melted. A pout pursed his lips, openly showing his distaste on having both the kitten and himself left out of the fun.

"You know-" Lance flinched at the sudden appearance of Keith at his side, looking at him smugly and crossing his arms as he tipped his head over to the carved out box. "If you're really that desperate, you could always play with Lily."

Lance threw an accusing glower his way. "You're just trying to get me killed."

"I'm just saying," Keith shrugged his still crossed arms. "Poor little Lily is left all alone and you don't even want to  _ try _ saying hello?" He shook his head. "That's pretty cold."

Immediately, Lance shushed Keith while he extended his arm out to press a finger to Keith's lips, causing the man to freeze in place. "Shhhhut."

In the blink of an eye, Keith's playful nature fell away as he backhanded Lance's hand away, turning away from the camera to glare at Lance before going back to Acxa and Sophia off screen. Lance could only fake a wide smile at Keith as he walked away, not wanting the fans to notice anything off between the two of them. Okay, so maybe touching in front of the camera was off the table from now on. Well that sucked.

"No, Keith is right," Pidge said, pulling Lance from his thoughts. "Lily looks pretty lonely over there."

"Aww, you poor, little thing!" Hunk said in the most baby-cooing voice one could imagine. "All alone and lonesome and mean old Lance won't even look at you."

"What? Yes I would!" Lance said, whipping around to Hunk suddenly.

"That remains to be seen," Pidge said flatly. "You're kind of living up to your cold, heartless expectations here, Lance."

"Yeah, man." Hunk shook his head, giving Lance his best big, disappointed eyes he could muster. "I thought I knew you, but…"

"Oh, come on!" Lance griped, throwing his arms around in frustration. "This is a conspiracy!"

"Who could conspire against dat widdle face?" If possible, Hunk’s eyes had gotten even bigger as he pouted his lip at Lance with a considerable amount of control.

"Ugh, Hunk, cool it with the baby talk," Lance muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Now Pidge turned her big, bright amber eyes his way. "But she's such a widdle bay-bee."

Lance recoiled at this, and held a hand to his chest in shock. "Et tu, Pidge?"

Pidge didn’t bother smirking, rather she pushed her wobbly eyes to the max in a personal attack on Lance’s soul. Hunk was no better, pouting out his lip and actually tearing up just to torture his friend, and by God was it working. Lance peered down over the box, finding Lily sleeping comfortably in the nice, big bed all on her own now, but the sight of her alone only pressed Lance’s nerves further. He hated being alone.

A whimper slipped out of Lance the longer he stared at the small, white kitten, and he bounced on his toes to keep himself in place. His fingers grabbed onto the ends of his shirt to keep himself from reaching out to grab her, but the voices of his friends could not be blocked out.

“Look at her, she’s so small,” Pidge whined.

“Too small, how can she keep herself warm all alone?” Hunk asked.

“You’re right!” Pidge said in mock horror. “She has nobody!”

“No one to cuddle. No one to share warmth.”

“Oh, the poor thing is probably freezing.”

“That’s why she’s so curled up,” Hunk whispered conspiratorially. “Not because it’s comfy, but because it’s warm.”

“You guys are terrible,” Lance bit out, growling a little in frustration before cracking and surging forward. “Skip it; at least I’ll die happy.”

Lance knelt down in front of the box, reached out to stroke the soft white fur and put all of his intent into comforting the already chill kitten- the front door burst open with Allura standing breathless in the doorway "I'm here! Where's my princess?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lance practically shouted as he leaped away as fast as he could for dear life.

Allura eyed him from her place in the doorway, suspicious.  _ "Lance-" _

"MOVING ON- Hunk! Old buddy, old pal-” Lance spoke a little too quickly as he scanned the chat for a distraction from Allura’s burning glare while she made a bee-line for her kitten. “Skie89 wants to know how the book is going? Still helping your anxiety?"

Without any warning at all, Hunk threw his head back with the most irritated, frustrated scoff his friends had heard from him in a while. "At the moment it's raising my blood pressure because  _ somebody  _ doesn't know how to  _ talk _ to people and get the  _ help that they need from the obvious main supporting character!" _

The reaction brought on a collection of blinks and stares from around the room, and even the chat was confused for a minute. 

"Well that was needlessly passive aggressive," Lance said flatly.

Hunk waved his flattened hand up and down along his torso. "I can be shady all I want, look at this figure, my shadow is huge."

Lance held up a finger. "And gorgeous, let's not forget."

"Dang skippy," Hunk agreed with a firm nod.

Smirking, Lance turned back to the chat to find more for their conversation. "Coco15 also wants to know where they can get it so they can read it with you."

All of the sudden, Hunk’s irritated quirk lifted from his brow and he perked up with his usual, bright smile once again. "Oh, neat! That actually sounds like a lot of fun.”

Pidge snickered to Clover as he gnawed on the feather toy. “Look at your uncle Hunk making his own book club.”

“I  _ like  _ it!” Hunk proclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the thought, then he turned to the camera to speak openly with chat. “My girlfriend sells it at her shop, The Crystal Balmera over in Trost. But if you don't live in the area, you can find it on  [ **Amazon** ](https://www.amazon.com/Writers-Block-Chapter-L-Smith-ebook/dp/B00VKVVR1E/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=writer%27s+block+l.a.smith&qid=1593559292&sr=8-1) . They even recorded an audio book for funzies!"

“Oh, yeah, ‘funzies’,” Lance deadpanned, giving Hunk a lazy stink-eye. “You’re just trying to market your girlfriend’s stuff so the rest of us don't have to stick it to The Man.”

“Don’t conform to The Man, Hunk,” Allura chastised.

“Commercialism is the worst way to live!” Acxa called from the other end of the room.

"Human rights!" Keith said, loud but flat.

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Hunk said, pouting for real this time. “No more shameless advertising for my girlfriend and her author friend.”

“‘Atta boy,” Pidge said, slapping out a patronizing pat to his shoulder.

With the attention successfully diverted from Lance and his attempts at touching Lily, Lance set to work on carefully moving the camera and its tripod over to where it usually sat perched for their live streaming events near the piano. It took a little finagling trying to do so without getting Acxa’s face on the camera, but after fiddling a few inches here and there, Lance was positive that he had found the best angle without capturing the minor.

"Keith, stop messing around with the ladies and get your butt over here,” Lance said, still tweaking the tripod. “The fans demand your input for some reason."

Off to the side, Keith stood to obey. "Probably because they have taste."

"Debatable," Lance said.

"Tearing down your own fanbase.” Keith shook his head. “You really are going for that heartless demeanor."

"That's not what I-"

"Silenceandtears, good to see you again," Keith said, cutting Lance off with a hand to the face in order to push Lance out of the way and give Keith better access to reading the chat. "FortuneCookie001, that's a new one. Your name automatically reminds me of James Bond when I read it and now I have the theme song stuck in my head."

Keith offered a short smirk to that before skimming over the chat for his first question, deliberately ignoring Lance hovering around him. "Play our guilty pleasure songs, huh? Jeez, that's kind of a tough one, AddictedBookWorm. I'm not really sure if I can pick just o-"

"Mine's  [ **Despacito** ](https://youtu.be/3unnB7A3Jbw) !" Lance blurted, then snatched up Hunk's ukulele from the top of the piano and obnoxiously strummed out a few pointless swipes before dropping right into the song.

The sudden noise startled the feline friends for only half a second before their curiosity got the better of them. Four sets of tiny, sparkling eyes watched in wonder as Lance performed, and for a moment, they were awestruck at this new, interesting thing that made such a strange sound. Slowly, one by one, the kittens all wandered over to get a closer look, much to the dismay of the others and the delight of Lance.

The aforementioned singer beamed at his new audience, finally validated over the fact that he now held the attention of all four kittens compared to the pitiful zero kittens he had had before. He felt redeemed then, smiling brilliantly while the others all frowned at him or accused him of bribery, but nothing they said could deter Lance from feeling like a champion. Bending over, Lance knelt down to give the kittens a better show, letting his eyes soak in all the fluffy cuteness that he could. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t also let his eyes linger over Keith a few times as well because hell yeah he was showing off; shown through the secret fact that Lance was singing to  _ Keith. _ A fact that Lance failed to see went unnoticed.

As Lance played, Keith spaced out a little while he considered his answer for the chat. It wasn't so much a single song that was his guilty pleasure, but a genre. One that he could probably get away with blaming his heritage for if he ever got caught in a jam. 

Kpop, specifically SHINee, really got to Keith more than any other music did. Nine times out of ten the beat of their tune was something fun that he could dance to, and the rest of the ballads were just as good in Keith's opinion because no matter the song, SHINee's lyrics always meant something to him. Regardless of not knowing the language, he loved listening to them sing, or watching them interact and play and perform in videos. The problem with this, however, was that sometimes their performances were rather…  **[suggestive](https://youtu.be/pQ5lvQ-gY6M).**

It was bad enough that he, a perceived straight man, would be admitting to liking a  _ boy band _ in a society that valued specific masculinity, but also a boy band that had spent years perfecting their sexuality. Especially through means that Americans tended to use with mostly women, such as dancing, heavy makeup, tight clothing and jewelry. Granted, there were other equally successful boy bands that were just as, if not more skin tight than SHINee, but Keith had a soft spot for these boys in particular. Or, moreover, a hard one if he had to be more specific.

More than once, Keith had commented to himself how no man on earth could possibly be allowed the hips those boys had, and the flexibility used to roll them  _ many _ different ways in their  _ many _ different dance routines sent chills down his spine  _ many _ different ways. True, Keith appreciated the complexity of it all, along with the dedication to making it perfect all the way down to the tiniest flick of the wrist, but with practice came progression. And Keith undoubtedly adored its progression. Over the years, Keith had watched their band grow from 'the boy next door' to 'call me Daddy', and he was certain that no God fearing man would ever understand his need for the perfection of these videos.

It had gotten even worse when some of the members began going solo. Each member of the band was already handsome, but their strict routines kept them in top physical form for their videos to look exactly as drool inducing as each singer wanted them to. Keith could already imagine the hellfire that would rain down if he talked about the group's tight knit  [ **Everybody** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKbNV-4b_g8) or Jonghyun's chain-clad  [ **Crazy** ](https://youtu.be/6yIDkbbdOoE) or Taemin's… well,  _ anything. _ Taemin was  _ very _ aware of his body, and Keith was even more so when he watched it move. 

Suddenly Keith's stomach sank down to his ankles at the memory of the live performance the two bandmates shared. A one-time indulgent step into another genre of musical performance that was widely revered as  [ **Internet War** ](https://youtu.be/ex0gwAJ7wcI) , all skin and sweat and hair pulling and handcuffs and nope, definitely not, Keith would like to live. 

Now that Keith thought of it, if anybody could teach Taemin how to use his body like the beast it was, it would have had to have been Jonghyun and his borderline BDSM music videos. And with Jonghyun not only being Taemin's friend but something of a mentor as well, it was only obvious that he would have been the best example of showing off what they had, given how powerful he was on his own. Putting the two of them together was a recipe for disaster. At least, for Keith's sanity it was.

"2Lazy2CareAboutLife. Okay, but, same?" Lance broke off into a laugh and smiled at the camera. "Maybe I  _ will _ record it someday. Thanks a lot, friendo, I'm glad you liked it."

It was the laughter that broke Keith free of his  _ severely _ out of control thought process, and suddenly he was back in a reality where Lance was looking right at him.

"What about you, Keith?" Lance asked. "Wanna play your guilty song?"

_ Thick fog rose on stage as the shirtless _ [ **_demi-god_ ** ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=w6VxMM1E4CM) _ began deep body rolls that sucked the soul right out of- _

"Nah, I think I'm good," Keith said flatly.

The easy smile Lance wore dropped away. "What? Why?"

"And let the government know my deepest secrets to ruin my life?" He shook his head. "Nah."

Keith was only half joking. If he got turned down to be a foster, Keith didn't know what he would do.

"You're so paranoid," Lance said with a snort.

"And still alive," Keith pointed out.

That gave Lance pause, and he was stuck with his finger frozen in the air, mouth open trying and failing to get a proper rebuttal out. After a moment, Lance closed his mouth and held his chin, considering his options. 

"Yeah," Lance said. "Yeah, I can't argue with that. But  _ still." _ He waved his hand emphatically towards the chat as though that was all the argument that he required. 

Keith remained unswayed.  _ "Nah." _

"Okay,  _ fine," _ Lance said obnoxiously, openly rolling his eyes at Keith. "But are you going to at least answer I_Can_Vibe_With_That's question?"

"Depends," Keith said shortly. "What'cha got, Vibe?"

Lance leaned back over the screen in order to read out loud for Keith and the others to hear. "'Please play the first song that you had ever performed, or the first song you were proud of performing. I think it would be cool to hear the progress comparison from then to now. Not only for us, but for you as well.' Aww, that's actually really sweet."

Keith nodded, but his gaze was off looking to the future. "That sounds like a great video project."

"It does,” Lance agreed with a soft smile. “But I don't think I can do it for my first song."

"Why? Too unimpressive?" Keith teased.

"Don't taint my good name, you soggy potato, of course not," Lance said, snapping his hand out to flick it up and down in Keith's face for half a second before he remembered the last time he got too close. Instead, he leaned back casually in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head, looking off to his memories. "It's just that my first performance was in a band, and we broke up years ago. I wouldn't even know how to get in touch with any of my old bandmates to see if I could update our songs."

This did not dissuade Keith in the slightest, and he stared at Lance with the blankest, most unenthused expression he could manage.

"You were in a band," Keith deadpanned. "An honest to God, high school hair gel, punk rock, 'it's-not-a-phase-mom' band."

"Well, obviously it wasn't a phase," Lance countered.

Keith blinked, still emotionless. "I have  _ got _ to see this."

"Hell yeah!” Lance sat up suddenly to see if he could still find his old band videos online. “Check it out, guys! We were called Make Out Monday."

"Of course you were," Keith said with a roll of his eyes. "While you look that up, I'm going to play my first song by [**Paramore**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCjssKUQ8Rc) for comparison. Because science."

"Because science!" Lance agreed enthusiastically.

-

The livestream had gone on for much longer than anticipated thanks to the kittens and added mice. All the fluff was distracting enough as it was in person, but added onto chat made it a thousand times worse. Specifically for Lance.

AnOdeToMyDog asked the question 'cats or dogs' which left Lance in a puddle of turmoil on the floor while Keith watched in the background smirking like an idiot after simply explaining 'dragons'. (Which Pidge enthusiastically agreed to and changed her answer from robots.) To help relieve the pain of that question, Kokochan asked for a close up of both men holding the kittens and mice up to their faces, causing Lance to melt into a puddle of affection as there were pictures of them perfected in photoshop on the internet within minutes. 

After that, Charmcloak had wanted a song about kitties, so Lance carefully balanced Sunflower on his lap and played the  [ **soft kitty** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGevp7Go5F4) song to him on Hunk’s ukulele again. Immediately after that, fuel was quickly added onto the fire yet again when Misolovesoup asked which of the kittens were their favorites and Lance lamented over his impossible decision while Keith snickered in the background once more, subtly picking Violet up to set her in his lap for pets (while Allura, Hunk and Pidge did the same for their respective animals).

It was definitely a bad idea to include the kittens in their live stream, both due to time constraints and Lance's inability to chill, but in the end, the requests were fulfilled all the same. After a while, the kittens were practically falling over with the need for sleep, and they were blessedly allowed a break for a nap, giving Lance's palpitating heart a break. 

Questions went back to normal after that, and some had even turned a little silly. The fans were delighted when CBRubyC asked for their favorite YouTubers and found common similarities in the gang's love over Thomas Sanders, Even and Katelyn, One Topic At A Time, ColeyDoesThings, Nerdy Nummies and R/Slash, respectively. Ka0di_angel_uzumaki was fascinated to learn that Hunk's favorite character in the new Critical Role campaign was Pumat Sol, while Pidge adored Nott the Brave the best; though that came as a shock to no one. At one point, GiggleBox_AKP had brought up the mustard versus mayonnaise debate, and with it, all hell broke loose.

"Okay, but can we all agree that plain yellow mustard does nothing for the pallet?" Hunk nearly yelled in his passion.

"Needs more fancy flavor," Pidge said, decisively. "Otherwise it's just lime rind paste."

"I don't know," Keith said with a shrug. "I kind of like it."

Both Hunk and Pidge drew back in sync together with dramatically obnoxious gasps and wide eyes at Keith.

"How dare you," Hunk said, toneless.

"Plain mustard is a sin," Pidge said, equally quiet.

No one noticed the slight flinch to Keith's shoulders. "Guys-"

"Sinnerrrr," Pidge said.

Hunk nodded agreement. "It must be fancy. None of that plain yellow stuff."

Pidge actually hissed like a cat at Hunk in relation to his last words. Hunk himself leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he nodded agreement with his friend down the list of the world's wrong doings.

"Corn dog and mustard?"

"Sinnn."

"School lunch sandwich?"

_ "Sinnn." _

"Plain old hot dog?"

_ "SINNN." _

Lance had been chuckling the whole time, entertained by his friends' ridiculousness until he noticed Keith wasn't playing along with them. Hunk had encouraged Pidge as he listed off all of the atrocities made with plain, yellow mustard, and Keith was doing all he could to make himself as small as possible. It wasn't until then that Lance realized the problem, and decided to step in as inconspicuously as he could.

"I don't know, I think it works in egg salad," Lance said, crossing his arms with a grin. "But the main ingredient for that would be mayonnaise: the superior condiment."

Both Hunk and Pidge pulled out of their game long enough to sit up straight and turn to Lance with a blank look.

"And yet, there's still plain, yellow mustard involved." Pidge blinked. "How dare you defile the sanctity of spice."

Lance looked extra smug. "Would have added pimentos, but the ones I had in the fridge were bad."

Pidge sat up straighter. "Hunk, hold my weave."

This time, Lance took the innocent route. "But I'm contemplating chasing you with a bottle of mustard."

More hissing. It was here that Allura stepped in.

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far, Pidge?" Allura asked, leaning over to see her face better.

Pidge wasn't having it, and waved her hand out to show just how wrong Lance was. "He's using the sinners topping that only heathens eat and must therefore die."

"Right," Hunk said with a firm nod. "Or, to a lesser extreme, maybe just cry a little."

"Nah, Hunk," Pidge said seriously. “Ya boy has to pay for his crimes. Plain mustard is for  _ heathens." _

Allura shrugged, nonplussed. "Then I suppose that makes me a heathen as well."

Another dramatic gasp before Pidge lowered her voice. "Fake friends."

From the other end of the room, Sophia and Acxa piped up with their own confessions.

"Guilty."

"Yeah, what's the deal?"

"FAKE FRIENDS." Pidge stood up with a scandalized Hunk gasping and holding his chest by her side. "I should douse you all in lime rinds if you love it so much!"

Allura tilted her head in thought. "I had an ex that was into that."

"Kinky."

"Pidge you absolute chaos gremlin!" Lance shouted, bringing all attention onto him as he dramatically stood to point. "How dare you desecrate fine art and 'defile the sanctity' of this chat room; GET OUT."

Pidge only smirked at her words thrown back at her. "Hashtag: Mad Lad."

"OUT."

Hunk laughed as Lance bounced up on his feet and scurried behind Pidge to usher her out of view of the camera and into the kitchen. Allura was giggling at this, and even Keith was starting to smile a little. The menace herself was still being crabby as Lance poked her sides and chased her around, but at least now her attention was elsewhere on him rather than Keith's unusual tastebuds. It made Lance's smile all the more genuine when he sat back down and noticed Keith looking up at the others again.

"Alright, got a serious one this time, guys," Hunk said, still smiling but his playfulness had calmed down quite a bit. "This one's for Keith. Nennha wants to know: 'aside from the obvious, what's something sucky about aging out of the system that people don't know or think about. Maybe Acxa has some input, too'?"

Keith nodded at this, taking a moment to think on his answer. He wasn't opposed to talking about his time in foster care, in fact he welcomed it. The fans knew a lot about Keith this way, and they were almost neighborly in how polite they were about it. True, there was the occasional bleeding heart that wrote poetic about him after learning of the loss of his parents and consequential hard life at twelve years old, but for the most part, Keith was rightly treated as just a normal guy. And really, that was kind of the point. If Lance could normalize bi-culture, it was Keith's job to normalize adoption.

In Keith's opinion, it was better to be open about it and get answers straight from the source rather than beating around the bush and making assumptions that turned into false rumors. In fact, Keith was pretty used to these types of questions, to the point where it didn't bother him any more than asking what his favorite color was. At this point, though, the only problem he had with the question at all was that it involved Acxa, and the protective part of him flared up in a hissy fit at the very idea of someone he didn't personally know trying to reach her. Regardless of knowing how ridiculous and possessive he was being, it took him an extra second to answer because he had stopped to think about how to shield his sister from the world, and then another to make him stop.

"Education," Keith settled on. "I lucked out in being smart enough to just barely scrape by when I was a kid bouncing from house to house and school to school." He shrugged, ignoring the sets of eyes on him as he spoke directly to the camera. "I don't know, it just really screwed up my intake on lessons and desire to learn going to a new school every semester. I wasn't learning enough to retain my interests and when I did like something, the class was already moving past it because I had to catch up on what I had missed before. I didn't…"

Keith paused a moment while he shifted to sit back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest as his expression dropped into one of pensiveness, wondering how to further explain what he meant.

"It made me really hate school. But nobody really cared about it because 'all kids hated school', and at least I was passing." He looked up at the camera again, finding his words. "It wasn't until I settled down with my last fosters that I was able to stay in the same school until I graduated, and then I went from a C-minus average to a four-point-oh and multiple scholarship opportunities." He shrugged. "Kinda makes me wonder how much farther I could have gone if I had been allowed to learn properly, you know?"

There was a moment of quiet agreement filled with small hums and nods as the room processed Keith's explanation, considering what they had just learned. Keith let them, finding this to be routine by now. Whether it be a few seconds or a few minutes, his friends had always needed a moment or two in their heads to organize what had been said. Today was no different, and Keith actually felt somewhat comforted by the normalcy as they sat in their thoughts. They were all so lost in thought in that moment that they hardly heard the small voice coming from the other room.

"What was that, baby?" Miss Sophia asked politely.

"I said 'the rule of eight'," Acxa repeated, her voice barely picking up on the audio for the chat to hear. "That's another thing."

"What's the rule of eight?" Hunk asked, leaning forward to set his elbows over his knees.

"If you aren't adopted by eight years old, you're probably going to age out," Keith said, jumping in before Acxa could get too far involved. "Kids are like puppies. The younger the better."

"Does that really apply to children?" Allura asked, looking quite astonished.

"Yeah," Keith said with a nod. "Younger kids are easier to mold to the adoptors' families. Plus they're a lot cuter and fit into the 'happy family' role, so by eight you start to lose that image. Lots of kids start to lose hope by this point and start acting up, which lessens their chances of adoption even more."

"That sucks," Pidge said, looking vaguely upset.

Lance was quick to lay a hand over her shoulder and offered a huge grin to try and negate the frown Pidge wore. "It does," he said. "But luckily, Acxa doesn't have to worry about that, huh?" 

Across the room, Acxa shrugged at Lance's grin with a perfectly nonchalant face. "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

"Got another one, Keith," Hunk said, bent over the chat screen to read. "AviKun2000 asks if you ever felt that way."

"What, the rule of eight?" Keith asked, receiving a nod that he easily shrugged off. "I went into the system at twelve so I didn't know about it."

"That's not what they asked, though," Hunk said, oblivious.

Again, Keith shrugged. Both from confusion and discomfort, and wanting to change the subject quickly. "How could I feel that way if I didn't even know the rule existed?"

"All those kids, though," Lance muttered, seemingly unaware that he had spoken based on the far away look on his face.

"Yeah, that's horrible," Hunk agreed, but Lance wasn't listening.

"What a sad way to live."

Keith scoffed at this. "Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean-" Lance shook his head, bringing himself back to the real world. "Just… Losing hope? Then living your life believing that you're unlovable because of some stereotypical lifestyle? That's just." Lance shook his head again, frowning at the floor as his thoughts were let loose to the wild. "Wrong. And a failure on us as a society."

"Tell us how you really feel," Keith deadpanned, trying to make light of the situation, but Lance wasn't taking the bait.

"I love and adore Acxa with all my heart and would adopt her myself if I were applicable."

For a moment, there was silence as the shock hit and wore off, but soon enough, the others were smiling agreement. Keith blinked at Lance for a few seconds longer, but his small smile betrayed him in the end.

"Way ahead of you," Keith said quietly.

Suddenly, Miss Sophia popped up with her own question. "What all do you need in order to be a foster?"

"We have a list," Acxa said, sending everyone into a frenzy as Lance immediately lit up.

"Can I see?"

"What kind of list?"

"Do you really have it written down?"

"How close are you to finishing?"

Briefly, Acxa let her eyes find Keith's for a moment of silent conversation. Their thoughts were read plainly to each other while the rest of the gang barraged them with questions, and finally, the siblings came to an agreement with an uncaring shrug. Acxa pulled out her phone to draw up the document saved in Google and soon enough, Lance was there to pick up her phone to read it to the others in the next room.

“What do these colors mean?” Lance asked, making Pidge perk up.

“It’s color coded?”

“Yeah, red, yellow and green,” Acxa said, watching the others hover around her phone from the side. “They’re staged to what has already been done and what needs to be done next. Red means it hasn’t been done yet, yellow is we’re getting close, and green means it’s already covered.”

“Wow,” Hunk said, smiling. “I see a lot of green and yellow!”

"Ooh!" Allura brightened up like the sun as she pointed enthusiastically at the phone. "'Two year's employment with the same company' is yellow! Keith, is that with us?"

"Oh, man, so is the house inspection!"

"Holy crap, no way! Lemme see!"

The others tried to read for themselves or snatch up the phone from Lance’s hand, but he was too busy reading for himself and muttering the entirety of the list as he went.

"’CPR certified, no criminal record, minimum twenty-two years old’-" Lance looked up from his mindless reading with a bright smile. "Dude, this is so cool. You're already halfway there!"

At this, Keith smirked, a little proud of himself. His eyes caught onto Acxa's, who was also smothering down a grin of her own. The two held the moment alone, silently agreeing on their future.

"Yeah," Keith said. "Just a little bit longer."

Acxa nodded as well, and spoke too softly for any mic to pick up. "Just a little bit longer."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sudden dread you have when you have to expose your fandom to a non-believer (ThisisFine.gif) 😳
> 
> Truth be told I do admire these guys for their charm, personality, skill and dedication so much more than their looks, so it was kinda hard to write about them like a piece of meat. Plus, I fall somewhere under the ace umbrella so actively imagining sexy situations for real life people vs. A made up character kinda makes me feel like a creep. But hot damn they pretty, tho x) but yeah, I've been a hardcore Shawol since the very start of their careers which means I'm subjecting you and Keith to it as well SUCKAS
> 
> Side note: isn't it funny how you can switch the word 'homosexuality' with other equally mundane things that don't affect your life at all and it shows just how stupid you sound? Except plain yellow mustard. That really is the devil's foot rub. It only exists for pain. (And entertainment as half of that conversation was done via text in the group chat with my friends and we're now having a civil war over food XD)
> 
> SO MANY LINKS.
> 
> Shameful self advertising no pressure pleasedontfeellikeyouhavetoreadorbuymybookilysm:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Writers-Block-Chapter-L-Smith-ebook/dp/B00VKVVR1E/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=writer%27s+block+l.a.smith&qid=1593559292&sr=8-1
> 
> So I know he's Filipino and not Latinx but 1. He sounds so pretty and 2. Ukulele  
> Despacito Acoustic:  
> https://youtu.be/3unnB7A3Jbw
> 
> Chocolate:  
> https://youtu.be/pQ5lvQ-gY6M
> 
> Everybody (my personal favorite simply because they did this dance live in concert as well and it was FIRE):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKbNV-4b_g8
> 
> Crazy:  
> https://youtu.be/6yIDkbbdOoE
> 
> Internet War. You're welcome.  
> https://youtu.be/ex0gwAJ7wcI
> 
> Also this just because if Keith and I had to suffer then you do too.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=w6VxMM1E4CM
> 
> Paramore Decode:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCjssKUQ8Rc
> 
> I could not, for the life of me, find a male cover of soft kitty that sounded good or used a ukulele so here we go.  
> Soft Kitty:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGevp7Go5F4


	31. Kissaphobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a while since someone had legitimately piqued Lance’s interest, but there he was on his first day of college wondering just how to get close to this strange person.
> 
> It was the professor’s excitement that had grabbed Lance’s attention first. Then it was the hair. Dark ebony shining despite the dull lighting of the classroom made Lance catch his breath for a moment. Then, the head spoke, and Lance’s heart stopped. 
> 
> It was an equally dark and brooding voice that had responded. A voice that enticed Lance in a way he had not understood. In a way that he wanted to.
> 
> So far, all Lance knew of this boy was the back of his head, his alluring, smooth voice and that their professor loved his mom. That was enough, though. That was enough to make Lance want- make him Need to meet this man. Need to see who and what he was. Needed to hear that voice speak to him one more time, and maybe, just maybe- get to hear that voice in a way that no one else had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINE INTERNET HATH RETURN-ED!!!
> 
> Turns out, someone used the construction behind my house to steal our internet -_-"  
> ANYWAYS, that's all taken care of and I'm back, baby, how you doin
> 
> There shouldn't be any TRIGGER WARNINGS in this chapter either, it's mostly soft. Keith does have a little bit of a scare but nothing panic inducing, so I doubt it'll cause a problem. If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll update.

**-**

**Kissaphobic**

**Make Out Monday**

**-**

Kind, familiar eyes softened on him as a mixture of pleasure and concern filled them. "Mijo, maybe think about this before you decide."

His own eyes filled with conviction. He had decided on this long ago. "I have, Tía. I've thought about this since I left home, and I know now more than ever that I don't want anything else to do with them."

"Lance-"

"It's decided.” He wrung his fingers tightly, unmoved by her concern.  _ “You _ are my family, Tía.  _ You _ are the only one that has ever accepted and supported me, the only one who took me in, the only one who-” 

_ Loved me. _

Lance shook his head, trying to rid himself of those nasty thoughts that had plagued him for the past two years. True, Lance had been able to heal a great deal over those years as well thanks to Sophia. No longer did Lance imagine himself curled up in the deepest, darkest pits with no hope of escape or rescue due to him being unloved, unwanted, unnecessary. Instead, Lance was able to imagine a bright future at college, at work, at a coffee shop or library or bus stop; anywhere at all as long as he lived it. He had the choice to fall in love with anyone he wished and the ability to bring them home without fear, all thanks to this woman, and Lance loved her all the more for it. 

For that, he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to find that special someone and bring them home to Tía. Couldn’t wait for them to meet, for Sophia to love them, and for them to fall in love with her as well. Love the very woman who gave him the chance to find and love them himself. It was more than his parents had ever done for him, and Lance wanted to honor that, even if it meant going on his own… But that felt wrong.

“I'll be turning eighteen next month,” Lance said quietly. “I can change it on my own if I want to, but…"

Again, Sophia softened with affection. "But you want me there with you."

He nodded to the floor, then looked up to her, pleading. "It's your name, Tía. If anybody is going to help me claim it, it's gotta be you."

Sophia nodded acceptance, eyes now scanning the far off wall as she voiced her thoughts out loud. "’Lance Espinosa’… it has a nice ring to it."

-

The buzzing in his pocket only proved to annoy him more, and Lance was having a hard time not letting it show on his face. Acxa was a tough cookie to hide from, though, always watching, always studying. It bothered Lance to no end that she did that wherever she went, like she was looking for anything to use against her company, or looking for a way to escape at any second. 

Lance hated that someone as young as her was so good at such a feat. Especially when he was trying not to lose his temper in front of her. Instead, Lance clicked the power button in his pocket, the feel of his phone memorized in his hand so that he could keep up with and smile at Acxa's story.

After hours of shopping and skulking through the mall, Lance and Acxa had finally taken a break for lunch. Acxa had yet to find anything she liked, and Lance had a sneaking suspicion that it had everything to do with the price tag attached to every garment that she had tried on so far. This was later confirmed when he saw how her eyes lit up after he had suggested they leave the more pricey mall in favor of the more casual district closer to home. It was both endearing and heartbreaking to see, and Lance made it his mission to make sure Acxa enjoyed herself without having to pinch any pennies on their "date".

This was supposed to be fun. This was supposed to be relaxing. This was supposed to be  _ their _ day, nobody else's. Not Keith, not Hunk or Pidge, and definitely not his mother, who insisted on calling him again.

Two, quick buzzes in secession alerted Lance of a voicemail leftover from Rosa's failed attempts, and Lance had to hide his displeasure behind a sip of his iced tea. His mask was slipping and he knew it because Acxa stuttered a moment halfway through her story. She had caught him, and now, her words were short and precise, and her volume had lessened considerably. Lance grew even more annoyed with his mother from this, but he put in his best effort to push as much energy as possible into asking Acxa for more details.

It wasn't her fault that Rosa kept calling. It wasn't her fault that Lance kept ignoring. It wasn't her fault that their relationship was shot. And Lance would be damned if Acxa ever had to suffer for any of it.

-

"Say hello to my little friend!" Lance announced as he burst in through the door. Acxa scoffed and rolled her eyes somewhat fondly at him as she walked past his outstretched arms, but no other reaction was found as the two returned home, making Lance look around the empty house with a quirk to his brow. "Hello?"

There was no response still as Acxa hauled in the shopping bags tapping gently against her calves as she joined Lance in his search. With Hunk staying the night with Shay for more quality time and Pidge pulling extra hours at the diner, Lance had taken his chance as the first person to take Acxa out on a shopping date. Keith, much to his disappointment, had also had to work that day, leaving his sister alone in the care of his friend until late in the evening. Despite not having the full gang around, Lance and Acxa had spent their day together having more fun than she could remember having on a shopping trip.

Now, hours later after the sun had set, the two were returning home with their spoils victorious and in need of an audience. The house, however, remained silent as Lance closed the front door behind them. They both looked around in confusion, shrugging at the lack of people around, and trying not to let the paranoia crawling up their skin ruin the good mood that had been built up over the afternoon. 

"I don't think-"

_ "Shhh!" _

A small hissing sound snatched onto Lance's ear before he could speak again, and his eyes trailed up to Sophia's open bedroom door. Acxa had heard it as well, and for a moment, the two only looked at each other, trying to decide what to do.

_ "Mijo." _

The hissing whisper came again, and this time Lance wasn't confused. Quietly, Lance stepped over to it, being careful not to put too much weight on the unfinished drywall as he leaned inside to see. There, laid out on Sophia's bed was his aunt with a sweet smile and a photo album spread out on her lap. She silently held a finger to her lips when Lance's eyes shifted  _ ever so slightly _ to her side and found Keith pressed up against her, having fallen asleep on her shoulder. 

Both Tía Sophia and Keith were sitting up against the headboard, with Sophia tucked in cozily under the covers while Keith sat atop them at her side. It was clear they had been sharing the photo album together, but Keith had lost all of his energy reserves halfway through, and it showed. The towel he used to shower after work was still draped around his shoulders, catching the last bits of dampness in his hair, and his pajamas were unwrinkled, as though fresh from the dryer, prepared to take him to dreamland. Blossom lay comfortably curled up in his lap under the warmth of his hand, having stopped over her back once sleep had overtaken him, and his legs were stretched out along the length of the bed, crossed at the ankles in such a casual, comfortable way that it gave Lance reason to pause.

This- everything about this- it just looked so right. The calm expression on Keith's laxed face was almost peaceful, and his body language suggested that he had been comfortable in his surroundings. Comfortable enough to let his guard down and fall asleep, allowing himself to be vulnerable in Sophia's care. Not only that, but Sophia herself looked so pleased, so normal; it was as though the two had done this sort of thing their whole life it looked so natural. So right.

Still standing in the doorway, Lance covered a hand over his mouth to hide his beaming grin, failing miserably in the process. Beside him, Acxa had stepped up to see in as well, and she froze at the sight of the two resting in bed. Lance couldn't really blame her. It was truly a sight to see.

"Hello baby," Tía Sophia whispered warmly, looking between the two new additions in her doorway. "How was your trip?"

"Good," Acxa whispered back, keeping her voice just as quiet so as not to wake her brother. "How long has he been here?"

Sophia hummed a little in thought as she turned to look at the boy resting on her shoulder, her smile still evident while she considered the passing of time.

"I think about ten minutes, now," Sophia said. "I didn't want to wake him. Poor thing's exhausted."

The pitter-patter of Lance's heart was booming against his chest by now, and he couldn't stop staring. He slowly lowered his hand from his mouth, still unable to smother his smile as he looked down to Acxa. "Why don't you go shower and get ready for bed." He ticked his head towards Keith and reached out to take her bags. "I'll send him down."

At this, Acxa gave him a dubious look. "You're not going to try and wake him with a story book kiss, are you?"

"No," Lance snorted, shaking away the image. "No, he explicitly told me no, so I won't." She cocked a brow at him, unconvinced after years of watching him openly flirt, so Lance just widened his smile at her. "Consent, Chicka. It's important."

Acxa said nothing, just watched him with her calculating eyes before nodding and bidding Miss Sophie a goodnight. With that out of the way, Lance turned back to the matter at hand and set Acxa’s shopping bag down before he stepped closer to the bed. Keith sat on the other side of the bed, silent and peaceful, and it almost felt wrong to try and rouse him now, but Lance knew his friend would have wanted to sleep in his own space. Sitting down on the edge of the bed quietly, Lance laid his hand over Keith's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Keith?" Lance asked, eliciting no response. He merely lay there, dead to the world, and Lance grinned with malicious intent.  _ "Keeeiiith," _ Lance sang, beginning to mercilessly poke the man in an unheard rhythm with both of his hands. "Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith-"

On and on it went for a good half minute until Keith's face finally crumpled into a frown, and his hand came up to swat away his annoyances, refusing to open his eyes as he curled in deeper to the warmth at his side, deeper into Sophia's shoulder. "F'koff, Lnce," he muttered, incoherent and mostly asleep again.

Lance's grin deepened, happy to find that Keith had let his guard down enough to not be so paranoid in his sleep anymore, and actively choosing to try and resume sleeping when he knew it was Lance rather than fighting off whatever offended him. Somewhat proud, somewhat smug, Lance stood to his feet and pulled his hands behind his back to bend over closer to Keith's ear.

"My date with Acxa went great, by the way; thanks for asking."

Keith hummed, unconcerned, but then the words processed in his head and his body literally jolted in place from the force of opening his eyes, suddenly awake but frozen stiff. "What?"

"My date with Acxa," Lance went on, still grinning deviously. "We had a great time. Shopping, lunch  _ and _ dinner. We even went out and got gelato. You know, from the new place over by Target?"

"You did what?" Keith asked, staring at him blankly.

"Mijo, be nice to him."

That seemed to wake Keith up, finally, because he flinched again once he realized where he was and leaned away to stand from the bed. “Sorry-”

“Oh, don’t you start that again,” Sophia said, not unkindly. “I enjoyed our time together. In fact, you’re quite warm.” She beamed a smile at him and nodded once. “I’d do it again. You make an excellent partner for naps.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Tía,” Lance said, still smirking at Keith and his flustered state. “In the meantime, I promised a little lady to get her brother to bed before she finishes putting her PJ's on. Hup, hup!” 

As Keith stood up to leave, Lance swat at Keith’s back and shoulders to usher him out the door. In usual Lance fashion, was playfully bouncing on his toes behind him all the while. Before he could leave, however, Lance turned his grin over to his aunt and stepped over for a loud smooch on her forehead. “Buenas noches, Tía.”

“Buenas noches, mijo,” Sophia said with her warm smile. “Sleep well.” She tilted on her hip a little to speak louder for Keith outside her door. “And you too, Keith.”

Keith stopped abruptly to turn back around and lean into the doorway. “Good night, Miss Sophia.” 

This time, Lance left the room with Keith by his side, snatching up Acxa’s things before walking with him towards the basement. The sound of the shower was still running in the unfinished bathroom, alerting the both of them that Acxa was inside as they walked by it, and Lance grew emboldened. 

The smile he wore warmed further the longer he thought about it, because he had had a great time with Acxa that day. Although it wasn’t a real date, the fact of the matter was that the word had been planted in his mind. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The idea of taking Keith out for dinner or fancy ice cream tantalized Lance’s thoughts, and he was still grinning to himself over it even as he made it down to the last basement step. 

“What are you smiling about?” Keith asked, looking at him curiously and unsure of why Lance had followed him there until he noticed Lance holding Acxa's shopping. 

“Just thinkin’,” Lance said with a shrug as he placed the shopping bags down in front of the futon. He quickly stepped over to sit back on the stairs while Keith brought out the air mattress, enjoying the sight of the man bent over as he set it up. “Have you had gelato?”

“Can’t say I have,” Keith muttered before switching on the loud air pump to inflate the bed.

Lance stood up at that, his smile still in place as he walked over to a cardboard box filled with fresh linens to help make the bed when it fully inflated. “I think you’ll like it. Acxa and I had a great time, but I think you and I would have even more fun.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith muttered, not fully invested in the conversation as he pulled out the privacy panel wall. “What makes you say that?”

This made Lance smirk, and he sauntered over to Keith to grab his hand and bowed low to it with a dramatic wave of his other arm behind him. “Because I am only a gentleman when I want to be,” Lance said, then promptly kissed Keith’s knuckles.

_ “What are you doing?”  _

The reaction was immediate, Keith ripping his fingers free of Lance and stepping back with a scandalized look before checking over to the stairs for any evesdroppers. In hindsight, Lance should have foreseen this, but he had been a little too drunk on his fantasies to really think clearly. 

“Asking you out on our future date?” Lance said dumbly.

Keith sent him a withering glare that scorched Lance’s skin.  _ “No.” _

"Chill," Lance said, crossing his arms. "I said 'future', not tomorrow." 

"And I said  _ 'no'," _ Keith said shortly.

“Why not?” Lance asked, frowning. “You like me, I like you, it’s kind of a no-brainer here.”

“I already told you why,” Keith hissed. “It’s not going to happen.”

Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh yeah, because you think the world is out to get you.”

“It hasn’t really failed me so far,” Keith said back, his annoyance high. “I’m not risking my sister for a night in the town with you.”

A quick nod, and Lance held his hands up, but it was far from a sign of defeat.

“Okay, I can respect that,” Lance said, stepping up to him with steepled fingers. “But have you considered: gelato and dancing?”

_ “No!”  _ Were it not for the scream of the air pump, Keith’s shouting would surely have caught the attention of others, and he flinched at his outburst for it. Regaining his senses, Keith stalked over only a few paces away from Lance, out of arm's reach, and dropped his voice to growl out at him. “I said no and I mean no, now  _ drop it.” _

Frowning now, Lance was starting to fall even further from the situation. "I don't understand, I thought you said you wanted to?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Keith said quickly.

"Doesn't ma- of course it matters!" Lance said, eyes widening in disbelief. "How can you say-"

"I am  _ not _ throwing away all of my hard work just for a silly, little  _ fling." _

“Wha-  _ 'fling'? _ Keith!” Lance drew back with a scowl, narrowing his eyes at Keith as quickly he studied him up and down. “You and I both know we're not into one night stands, and the fact that you even tried to use that as an excuse was just plain hurtful."

The burn of Keith's stare said it all, but he still sneered out a reply through gritted teeth.  _ "Good." _

Lance stopped short to let out a frustrated growl of his own. "If you really don’t like me, then fine. I’ll back off.” He lifted his eyes up to glare at Keith, eyes burning with intensity. “But if you’re saying no because of your old foster dad, then that’s a pretty flimsy excuse.”

“Excuse me?” Keith asked, incredulous.

"If you're worried about publicity, don't,” Lance said, shoving past any chance for Keith to argue. “I'm not trying to force you out of the closet."

"Which is  _ exactly  _ what will happen if we go out," Keith said, his anger mounting. "I  _ never _ should have told you."

A stab of pain shot through Lance's chest and he straightened up at it, stunned and hurt into silence. The air mattress was whining now, a high pitched alert to say the bed was full and ready, but neither man moved at first. Keith and Lance stood glowering at each other, anger and frustration and annoyance simmering under their skin, and unable to let those emotions out without causing World War III. The whine of the mattress finally got to Keith, and he turned with a huff to turn off the pump, kneeling down to close it up and set the pump away. The perfect excuse to ignore Lance.

Lance’s own anger wanted to explode the longer Keith ignored him, but he stopped himself when he heard the pipes above shut off. The sudden silence indicated the end of Acxa’s shower, and a shortened timeline to their conversation. Judging by the tenseness in Keith’s shoulders, Lance could tell that their argument wasn’t something he wanted her to see, and Lance agreed that it was one that Acxa didn't need to hear anyway. He took a moment to sigh into his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself before speaking again. 

"Look,” Lance said lowly. "I know you're scared, but I also know how much you want this."

"Because you're  _ all _ I think about," Keith snipped.

"Not  _ me," _ Lance said, exasperated and quickly losing his patience again.  _ “Love.  _ You want  _ love, _ dude, plain and simple."

Keith scoffed as he snapped the fitted sheets out with more force than necessary, but Lance was not frightened off.

"I've seen it. How you look at people- how you look at  _ couples. _ You want that, I know you do." Lance took a small step closer, deciding not to mention how lonely Keith looked every time he watched a couple in love with an overwhelming sense of longing in his eyes. “Dating doesn't have to be as scary as you're making it. As scary as  _ he's _ making it.” 

Silence. Keith still kept his back to him, stubbornly staying quiet as he diligently tucked each corner, but Lance was undeterred. 

“You’re allowed to live your life outside of his rules,” Lance said only slightly more quietly, but then he paused a moment, lowering his voice even more. “You're allowed to have something for yourself. Even if it's not with me.” 

_ Although, I hope it will be, _ goes unsaid.

Keith said nothing, but stood up to unfurl the unfitted bedsheets. He kept his head down, remaining silent as he processed, and Lance let him. After a few moments, Keith’s movements began to slow down, and dwindled into nothing as the sheets lay spread out over the bed. He didn’t move, didn’t speak, and Lance stayed just the same, the flicker of hope in his gut dying out the longer the silence drew on.

"Just…"

Lance perked up at Keith's voice, watching him struggle from behind.

Keith sighed, his shoulders drooping along with it. "Let me think about it."

Behind Keith, Lance nodded an unseen nod. "That's all I'm asking."

"Thank you," Keith muttered, still with his back turned and shoulders fallen. Defeated.

Lance didn't like that one bit, and the response only worsened the longer he thought about it because it didn't make a lick of sense.

"What for?" Lance asked, confused.

This made Keith turn back to look at Lance over his shoulder a little too quickly, his widened eyes taking in every movement that Lance made. "What?"

Again, Lance was displeased with the paranoid reaction, but he decided not to push it and shrugged instead, pushing forward with his original confusion. "I don't get it. I didn't do anything. If anything,  _ you're _ doing something for  _ me."  _ Lance cocked a brow. "I should be thanking you."

At this, Keith opened his mouth, but no words came out. He opened and closed it a few times, seeming to struggle himself, and unsure of what to do about it. It was as if he had never encountered this problem before, and finally, for once in his life, Lance had beaten him at something.

"Because?" Keith finally answered. Or, moreover, questioned.

Lance's face crumpled with even more confusion as he considered his friend, giving him a once over as though checking for any other signs of insanity. Finding none, Lance shook his head and turned to leave, waving over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs before Acxa could catch him down there.

"Whatever, dude. Sleep tight."

-

The house felt  _ off. _ Everyone knew why, but no one was willing to admit it out loud. It was easier to ignore the problem all together.

The neighbors had returned from their weekend trip early, and after some small talk and several rounds of gratitude, had taken the kittens back home with them. But that wasn't the problem. Not the big one, at least. No, the big problem- the  _ main _ problem, was that Acxa had run out of time at the Espinosa house shortly after the kittens left.

Keith had left to take Acxa back home not even an hour before, and ever since then, things had been far too quiet. Pidge had squirrelled herself away in her room to edit, Hunk had holed himself up in the kitchen to bake, Sophia was isolating herself in her room, and Lance was moping openly on the couch while he refreshed his phone to check his view count for the fifth time in as many minutes. He didn't really care that much how many people watched his  [ **song** ](https://youtu.be/Q9HF3DPJFjs) , he just didn't like feeling alone in his own house. 

With both Keith and Acxa gone, the house just felt… empty. No one had congregated together to eat or record or even just to hang out. There was no incentive, and it irked Lance to no end. Since when had they all pulled apart so much?

The front door creaked open to announce the arrival of Keith, back from his expedition to safely return his sister home, but even that felt wrong. The place that Acxa was living at may have put a roof over her head and food in her belly, but it wasn’t a home. Not by Lance’s standards, and certainly not based on what he had heard from the siblings themselves. No, the Espinosa house was Acxa’s home now. Hers and Keith’s, and everybody knew it. Everybody except her fosters.

Stretching out, Lance leaned his head over the arm of the couch to watch Keith set his things down from upside down. “How’d it go?” 

“Fine,” Keith said simply, then headed to join Lance in the living room. “Acxa had her key with her, so it was okay.”

Lance frowned and sat back up to follow Keith’s movements. “They weren’t even home?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said, dropping down on the couch with a sigh. “The Missus probably had another church group or something; I don’t really care.”

“I do, she could have stayed here with us for a few more hours,” Lance said, crossing his arms and pouting. “It’s like they don’t even  _ care.” _

Keith gave him a look from the corner of his eye, not saying anything quite yet with Hunk already leaning over from his position in the kitchen to join in on the conversation.

“Don’t worry, man. You’ll see her soon,” Hunk said.

“Yeah, well it’s not soon enough,” Lance griped, petulantly.

Hunk made a face and held a hand to his chest while the other rested at his hip. “Lance, I’m starting to think I’m being replaced.”

At this, Lance popped up to shoot Hunk a winning smile. “Never in a million years, Hunky. We’re bros for life!”

Once again, Hunk spoke affectionately with now both hands over his heart. “Bro.” 

“Bro!” Lance said back with double the love.

“Ugh.” Keith threw his head back along the back of the couch from the force of rolling his eyes. “You two are unbelievable.”

“Unbelievably  _ awesome,”  _ Lance corrected, and Hunk hummed his agreement before turning back to his baking.

"Lance? Mijo, are you busy?"

The aforementioned nephew hopped up from the couch and rounded it to follow Sophia's voice to her room. "Coming Tía."

"Keith, you too, baby."

Withholding a tired sigh, Keith stood up to join Lance, stopping to cross his arms and lean in the doorway. "Yes ma'am?"

Miss Sophia offered up a warm smile to both boys who had come at her behest and set her old flip phone aside on her bedside table. “Hello, boys,” she said sweetly before turning to look at Lance at her side. “I hope I’m not bothering you, but I was wondering if you could find a box of old toys in the basement for me?” She nodded faintly to her phone, as though not even thinking about it. “Annette just called for a new family joining the church. They don’t have much and she was calling around for donations for them.”

Lance looked over to Keith expectantly, making Keith frown.

“What?” he asked Lance, confused.

“It’s your room, dude,” Lance explained, and Miss Sophia nodded at his side as he continued. “It’s kind of a dinghy move to go barging in without at least a heads up, first.”

That took Keith by surprise, but he kept his face as neutral as possible once his initial shock went away. “I mean, only half of it is mine. For now. Um-”

“The half in front of the stairs,” Lance said, saving Keith from a spiral. “I mean, I know there’s the privacy wall and everything, but still. It’s common courtesy.”

Now that was definitely new to Keith. Having grown up without any privacy in so long, it had become second nature to him to have someone somewhere invading his space. Whether it be a foster sibling, a foster parent, any of their friends or even one of the pets, it was always assumed that space wasn’t a commodity worth monopolizing. A lesson stressed even further when the Sendak’s would come in unannounced or move things or people around without even asking, first. There was no such thing as privacy, and now, it was being served to Keith on a silver platter. Not only that, but encouraged as normal, too. 

‘Common’. 

A ‘courtesy’, no less.

“It’s fine,” Keith said finally, still slightly confused. “Want me to help you look?”

“I mean, I’m not going to turn down an extra set of hands,” Lance said, shrugging, then made his way out the door with Keith on his heels. 

The two worked together for a while after that. Lance kept up conversation as usual, talking about things of importance and things of folly alike while Keith dutifully listened and responded in kind. It was taxing having to push or carry boxes around for a while, and the boys were careful not to mess with the back section acting as a wall for Keith’s room, but it was nice to be able to do such a chore with another person rather than being stuck alone. 

The boxes themselves were filled with many a random trinket, from dishes to photobooks, to tools and even lace decor. Small pieces of furniture were still strewn about here and there, and Lance had suggested to Keith that he use whatever he wished for his side of the room. Really, Lance was half joking, half serious, but mostly serious. After almost half an hour of shifting old boxes around, Lance had finally dug out an old box with  _ ‘ _ _ el juguete’ _ scribbled on the side of it and a tiny, toy piano about a fraction of the original size of a regular one on top of it.

“Ah, no way!” Lance said as he slid the box out and quickly snatched up the piano for himself. “I can’t believe this is still here!” Immediately, Lance sat down where he was and began to lightly tap down on the keys, lighting up with glee when the smallest tinkle of noise came from it. “And it still works, too!” He whipped a smile around to blind Keith. “This was my first piano!”

“Oh, wow,” Keith said, truly interested as he leaned over to get a better look at the bright, red toy. “It’s so small.”

“It was meant for babies, dude, c’mon,” Lance said, turning back to the piano to start typing out random notes. “My Tía got this for me for my third birthday because I kept slamming down on the real one upstairs.” His fingers began playing out a small tune on their own on the miniature keys. “Once I started actually playing on it, though, my mom signed me up for real lessons. I think I was about five when I had my first performance.”

“That’s actually really cool,” Keith said, genuine. 

“Yeah,” Lance muttered fondly, his eyes lingering on the toy. “Best rendition of Chopsticks and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star you ever heard.”

Keith snorted. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, really,” Lance challenged, quickly falling back into his old self to smirk at Keith. “I could make anything sound good.” He cocked a brow with an even more coy grin. “Still can.”

“Mm,” Keith hummed, looking unconvinced before he pointed. “Even that?”

Lance looked down at his old, red piano and scoffed a little once he realized what Keith was implying. “Come on, man,” Lance said.  _ “No one  _ can make this sound good.”

“Is that a bet?” Keith asked, staring Lance right in the eye.

It was the blatant eye contact that got Lance. It ruffled his feathers to no end, whether out of immaturity and desire for a competition, or contentedness thanks to Keith relaxing around him, Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and he didn’t really care. Not when a battle was on the horizon.

“You know what? Yeah,” Lance said with a challenging smirk. “There is no way anyone can make this sound good.”

“I can,” Keith said simply, his eyes ablaze with his own playful challenge.

“Bet,” Lance said, sticking his hand out for a shake while quickly scanning his brain for a challenging and serious song to use. “Shallow, by Lady Ga Ga. We’ll see who does it better.”

The music choice didn't phase Keith in the slightest. Instead, he smirked a little, still smug, and definitely plotting. “And I have to use it on the toy?” 

Lance nodded once. “Exactly.”

Keith hummed a bit to himself, looking over the piano while he thought, but Lance knew the guy already had something in mind and it killed him to admit it.

“I don’t have the equipment to record anything right now, obviously, so it’ll have to be a live stream,” Keith said, then his smirk took a darker turn. “Besides, it wouldn’t be much of a win if I had my tools to beat you.”

“Excuse you, but you are  _ not  _ beating me,” Lance snarked, making Keith shrug nonplussed.

“We’ll see,” Keith said lightly, then stood up straight before extending his hand out to Lance as well and grasping it. “Live stream. Sudden death. Chat picks the winner. Deal?”

Lance’s eyes lit up at the command, and he squeezed Keith’s hand in a firm shake. “Deal.”

With the terms set, Lance snatched up the piano while Keith hiked the box of toys up onto his hip and raced after Lance up the stairs. An impromptu live stream was announced through Twitter, and many folks were excited or delighted for it all the same, quickly alerting the rest of their friends to join in online as well. Once the view count had risen to an acceptable number, Lance and Keith laid out the rules of the game and dove into battle.

The mood in the house had taken a complete one-eighty after that. The sound of  **[Lance’s](https://youtu.be/hqZ9CZpN0QY) ** performance rang through the house on the old piano, reaching the other residents in their respective spaces and bringing a smile to their lips in the process. Hunk swayed along to the music as he placed his creations in the oven, and Sophia carefully rolled her way out to get a better look at her nephew. Pidge had even come down the stairs to watch for a bit and claimed the role of referee, wanting to be a part of the shenanigans in any way possible. 

When Lance had finished and it came up to Keith's turn, he set the piano down on the floor and sat before it on crossed legs. He loomed over the child’s toy, but he smirked at it nonetheless as he cracked his knuckles and began to play.  [ **Keith** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRdRDhbf9DA) went all out for his performance, just as he would for any other song, and it showed in the smiles around the room and the raging of the chat box. His own smile grew as he played, no longer feeling the sinking pit in his stomach, and from the looks of it, neither did anyone else in the Espinosa house. Carefully, Keith looked up at Lance in the form of a smirk, as though showing off to him rather than trying to sneak a smile at him.

This was all his doing. If not for Lance, none of them would be there in that moment. It was all Lance and his need to play. The light atmosphere, the music in the air, the change from dreary to happy- only one person had ever been that successful at such a feat for a house full of people, and now he was looking at Keith with an equally hidden smile. 

It was nice. It was so, so nice.

-

**ArtesVeil: ok but Keith's was cooler right? Like, who DOES that?**

**Killer_Thorn: hell yeah**

**Misolovesoup: oh definitely**

**Cloudedskiez: i stan Lance buuuut…**

**JamieTayl: yep**

**Coco15: am I the only one that liked it better?**

**Ambulancemclain: @Coco15 I really loved it but imho tiny toy piano covers are much more interesting than regular piano covers soooo I gotsta give props to ya boi Keith on this one**

“Oh, COME ON!”

“Suck it, loser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH a more Lance centric POV chapter, that was fun :)
> 
> I forgot to add this into my notes the last couple times but I did look up the rules and restrictions on adoption and fostering programs in my state (TX) and came up with a real list. Would any of you be interested in reading them? Like, in my notes for some other chapter or something? 
> 
> I also wrote up little bios for each character, like how old they are and what they do/study, etc. I had originally planned on putting those in my A/Ns anyway but 1. I keep forgetting and 2. Idk how interesting that would be to you guys. Idk, what do you think?
> 
> Kurt Hugo Schneider cover  
> https://youtu.be/hqZ9CZpN0QY
> 
> Chase Holfelder- Shallow  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRdRDhbf9DA
> 
> Sam Tsui Brittany Spears Mix  
> https://youtu.be/Q9HF3DPJFjs
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys :)


	32. Sing to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Unknown:  
> Test test test
> 
> To Unknown:  
> I got it
> 
> [Contact name changed]
> 
> From Keith(ICE):  
> Good. Do you know how to add my name? And make me your Emergency Contact?
> 
> To Keith(ICE):  
> Way ahead of you  
> First phone, not my first tech
> 
> From Keith(ICE):  
> I know but still. If you need help figuring anything out, I’m free after class on Tuesday. I can help you set it up more then.  
> Also, make sure you keep it hidden. No one can know about the phone
> 
> To Keith(ICE):  
> I know, I know. I have it in my school bag
> 
> From Keith(ICE):  
> Keep it with you at all times. You can also hide it in your pillowcase when you sleep so you don’t have to go looking for it in the middle of the night. That way if you ever need me, I’ll only be a few seconds away
> 
> To Keith(ICE):  
> Ok  
> Keith?
> 
> From Keith(ICE):  
> Yeah?
> 
> [Contact name changed]
> 
> To Poppa Keith:  
> Thanks
> 
> From Poppa Keith:  
> Any time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for unwanted touching and creeping. It's small but it's there
> 
> As Promised, character bios. Starting with our favorite little sister!  
> Acxa: age 11-12. Been in the system since she was 5 and took to Keith like a fish to water. She's spunky and misses him every day, but she keeps her head down so that she doesn't get moved to a new home and loses Keith for good. The Sendak's home is the longest home she's ever stayed in because she loves Keith too much to complain and risk a bad change. Long skirts and button up blouses are so not her style, but she'll deal with it and the overzealous religious nuts she lives with as long as it means she can stay close to Keith. He's her ticket out of here.
> 
> I’m also going to break the list up because it’s pretty long and IDK how much I can fit into the A/N so here’s rule #1 of The List: Must be 22 years of age (because college degree) or older (Yellow) 

**-**

[ **Sing To Me** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu3rO7xtf0c)

**MISSIO**

**-**

Lance has been singing songs for Keith. Keith could tell. The worst part about it, though? Was that Keith actually _liked_ it. 

There was an infuriating little flutter in his gut every time Lance popped up with a new performance of a [ **mash up** ](https://youtu.be/OJ380x7qnvE) or [ **restyle** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVPkGuodyVk) on his channel. An annoying weight in his chest was replaced with something lighter each time Lance did a playful strumming of a [ **song** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMO4DTQhswA&list=PLUR27UNreIgfONmaRRE8f-VyHIGHg-O5e&index=13) on the guitar or a [ **tune** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G0N0vDKx-8) on the piano during a live stream. Fitting in [ **duets** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Axr-x6YSJAQ)with other singers for specific songs with specific lyrics meant specifically for Keith that were hidden as a new video for the fans made something tug on the corners of his lips, and he had to concentrate to smother it back down. Often. 

It didn’t end there, either, because not everything was done just for the camera. From time to time, Keith would catch Lance humming something under his breath every time Keith came near or within sight of him. Even if he just started smiling for no reason whatsoever when he thought he was alone, something in his head made him smile and hum, and that same something tended to produce the same sort of hums and smiles that he reserved for Keith. Just humming a happy, little tune. 

Whether conscious or not, it always started with a smile, and then Lance would fall into a happy, little hum that was shared quietly between the two of them. Every time, _every_ time, it infected Keith with both the happy, little tune in his head all day, and the happy, little feeling in his heart on and off every time he thought about or hummed it as well. And now; _now_ the little turd was singing to him out in the _open._

And Keith hated how much he loved it.

Keith had sunk down into his seat to wrestle with the fact that Lance was singing one of his early-written love songs to Keith under the guise of open mic night at the diner. How did he know it was dedicated to Keith? The song was called [**Single**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMeOnV9XXCI)[,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMeOnV9XXCI) and it talked about having someone in Lance's life making him want to hate it. Just pouring his heart out, hiding his affection for Keith in plain sight. It was terrifying, and Keith had trouble enjoying it entirely because if even one person found out, if they made the connection that Lance was singing to Keith-

But Lance wasn’t singing to Keith. He wasn’t looking at him, or drawing attention to him, and he wasn’t loudly proclaiming his dedication to Keith as he switched over to his second performance of the night, an equally lovesick [ **Lady GaGa** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C07eEXspR4)song meant only for Keith disguised as a public performance for the fans. And that… made it a little more bearable. 

Knowing that Lance was considering him, was making efforts to keep him comfortable while being able to compromise, it made Keith feel stupid things filled with stupid words and stupid visuals that did _not_ belong in his stupid _fantasies._ But damn it all, Lance was too good.

On top of what Lance was already doing was also the fact that so far, no matter the performance, all pronouns used in the lyrics had stayed mostly female unless otherwise written. Even then, he tended to avoid the use of pronouns for yet _another_ loophole to sing to Keith, but when the moment called for it, Lance had been careful regardless. He had been mindful of avoiding or drawing attention to Keith, had expertly redirected questions of his dedications around to be back at the fans instead of someone specific, and did everything in his power to squash down any dreams the shippers had of the truth coming out, and by God, they had tried. _Dear Lord they had tried._

Keith sank down even further into his seat as Lance winked at a pair of girls with purple hearts pinned to their blouses; the official "Klance" shipping label. With Keith’s website banner being red and Lance’s being blue, it was sort of a no brainer to combine the two. It also didn’t help when one fan, an artist, picked out the _exact_ colors that Keith and Lance used for their channels and mixed them into a fairly gorgeous color, because the pretty purple spread like wildfire, and now, Keith couldn’t escape it.

Despite setting the fans straight early on, the idea of Lance and Keith being a couple was too tantalizing to drop. Keith had stated many times that he was not interested in dating men, or even dating in general. Because of this, the shipping was minimal, but only because the fans never brought it up to _Keith._ Tumblr and Lance and chat rooms, on the other hand, were overflowing with fan art and clubs and videos and AMVs. It didn’t matter if Keith insisted he wasn’t dating; the countless creations online stating otherwise said a whole other story. 

Speaking of story: the fanfiction. So. Much. Fanfiction. Now _that_ was a nightmare. Literally. Keith had had nightmares about gossip from these groups reaching the wrong ears and ruining his life on more than one occasion. It always set him on edge, but Keith knew he could only staunch the bleeding so much. No matter what he did, Keith couldn't kill off that damn fanbase, and it drove him nuts. Especially now, when more people close to him had come to open mic night- including Shiro and Coran.

From the corner of his eye, Keith watched his boss and his social worker right beside Keith’s table. Jean, Marco and a third man that Shiro had invited sat with them as well, but Keith couldn't be bothered to pay attention to anyone other than the people with the power to ruin his life. Thankfully so far, the night had been easy to handle without issue. 

They all looked satisfied enough, and had no qualms whistling and applauding Lance through the end of his second song. It was supposed to be fun, a way to show their support and watch the show, but Keith's hackles had been raised on and off all night. If even one of those purple heart wearing nutter balls said anything remotely close to a relationship with Lance, Keith was going to explode. No exaggeration, just light the fuse and run because Keith would be gone.

As Lance started speaking about his final performance, Keith could see Acxa curling up in her seat as well. It seemed that Keith wasn't the only uncomfortable one in the diner, because she was unusually quiet and reserved. She watched the show like usual and applauded with the others when necessary, but otherwise, Acxa did little to nothing to draw attention to herself. Keith wanted to comfort her somehow, to put her mind at ease that things would work out alright, but he also didn't want to draw more attention to her when she clearly didn't want to be seen.

It was frustrating, not being able to help his sister when he could so clearly see that something was wrong, but then Lance began singing, and Keith was frustrated for an entirely new reason. Keith whipped his head around as Lance began singing [ **A Million Pieces** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDq4c8jVS2c) [,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDq4c8jVS2c) another one of his more popular love songs, and bit down over his lip with a mix of irritation and delight. Delight because Lance was singing about how his 'lover' would smile at him and he would forget all of his problems. Content because memories of his mother smiling softly at his father as he strummed his guitar for her across the room popped up in Keith’s mind every time Lance chose a new song. Pleased because even though Keith was scared, he wasn’t alone, and he wasn’t being forced to show his participation without his consent.

Frustration because Lance was singing right to Keith and there was nothing he could do about the floaty feeling that it gave him. Irritated because Lance was going all out with the love songs for open mic night, out in the open in front of everyone without a care in the world, while Keith was drowning in bubbles that fluttered up from his gut. Annoyance because Lance was causing all of these stupid feelings, but all Keith could show was a straight face during the performances unless he out himself or admit defeat to Lance's charm.

That on its own was simply unacceptable because Keith could never admit the effects that Lance had on him without an endless line of teasing from the idiot. At the same time, he was having trouble standing strong in the face of so much affection because all he wanted to do was curl up around a pillow and scream into it like an idiot. It all turned out to be an endless loop of doom for Keith that he couldn’t find a way out of. Keith glowered up at the piano, cursing Lance and his stupidly romantic ways. There was no other choice. Keith would have to kill him.

The song ended and the applause began, leaving Keith with little to no time to suck down some water in hopes of cooling off his warmed cheeks before going up on stage for his own performance. Lance took his time, smiling and waving and soaking up the praise like the attention hog he was, but for once, Keith didn’t mind. He needed those extra seconds even though nobody needed to know why. When he was finally ready, Keith stepped up onto the small stage with barely a glance in Lance’s direction, but the guy wasn’t having it.

“Beat that, Mullet,” Lance said with a wide, challenging grin.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Keith said, toneless.

“You should be!” Lance said, jamming his elbow into Keith’s side with a playful laugh. “I make all the hearts go _boom.”_

“Okay, Hamilton,” Keith said with a roll of his eyes. “Hurry up and get off the stage.”

Lance grinned wider, but he quickly shuffled to the end of the stage with obnoxiously small and rapid steps before hopping off the edge of it. This was also made a bigger deal than it should have been, because for the miniscule sized drop, Lance flung his arms out wide with a cry similar to that of a dying squirrel, making the diner’s patrons chuckle at his antics. The second his feet landed on the floor, he scurried away back to their table, drawing another laugh from the crowd as he rushed back into his seat.

Meanwhile, Keith was standing on the stage watching with an impassive face, not saying a word. As Lance sat back at the table, he cupped his hands around his cheeks to prop his chin up and watch Keith with wide, expectant eyes and wiggling shoulders that screamed ‘hyper puppy.’ The adorable insanity displayed in front of him made Keith turn to look at the rest of the people in the building for support. It was his blank expression paired with Lance’s animated actions that drew out even more chuckling from the fans, and the longer Keith stood staring, stood judging, the more the giggles came. Keith sighed deeply into the mic, slowly shaking his head and still staring with a tired look. 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Keith muttered.

Lance popped up with another grin. “I’m nice!”

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Keith repeated, drawing a louder laugh.

The squawk Lance pitched gave Keith a run for his money, and he was unable to keep from cracking a grin of his own, ducking his head to hide it but failing to smother down his snickering. As Keith set up the first chord of [ **Exes' and Oh's** ](https://youtu.be/seVplxzM4qw) [,](https://youtu.be/seVplxzM4qw) Keith couldn’t help the little smile tugging at him. He let it sit there while he sang, content to let it show under the pretense of enjoying his performance rather than the giddy feelings he had been housing lately.

It was odd, being so light and carefree. More often than not, though, Keith had been feeling this way for a while now. He had more energy as well, and a willingness to do more than just his jobs. It helped out with his creative side, that was for sure, because the docuseries had skyrocketed in popularity thanks to his playful nature. 

Lotor was furious with this fact, in his own, regal way, and when he saw them at the diner earlier, he kept looking over at Lance and Keith with a peculiar expression. It had taken them a bit to sort it out, but eventually, Pidge figured out that Lotor was assessing his competition, and the wrinkle in his nose was that of jealousy. It only made Keith even more tickled to hear Lotor on edge because of them. What was even better than that, though, was the fact that Lance was starting to panic as well, because the deal they had made about Lance’s popularity versus the series would soon be coming to a close once the fall semester began, and Lance knew it. 

The song ended, but Keith’s smirk didn’t fade away as he set down his old acoustic guitar and picked up Lance’s electric for [ **What’s Up** ](https://youtu.be/wzuebUoo_O4) [.](https://youtu.be/wzuebUoo_O4) Keith smirked when Lance’s eyes widened, knowing that the song would raise some sort of reaction out of the man once he realized what it was. In fact, lately, Lance’s reactions were something of a treat for Keith. Despite tossing out a handful of nice songs already, Lance was still lacking. By a _lot._ And frankly, watching Lance scramble to catch up to their content and view count in such a short time when Pidge had perfected pumping out videos almost daily was hilarious. Especially when Lance was behind by about fifteen to eighteen videos, and there was still more to come with the continuation of the house’s construction. Which was going great, so far.

There were still quite a few more delays than Keith had liked, but the progress they had made so far was satisfying enough. They would be finishing things soon enough later in the week, and Keith was excited to get it all done. It was nice being able to have such positive anticipation towards his projects, because not only did it make the work go by easier, but it inspired Keith’s most important assignment. 

His plans for Miss Sophia’s room had solidified shortly after she had given Keith free reign over her space, and he was eager to get started on it just so she could have something nice all for her own. Plus, keeping it a surprise was more fun than he had anticipated. The way Miss Sophia would light up at the notion of receiving a surprise or gift was adorable in and of itself, but now Keith also had something to hold over Lance’s head, and it was far too entertaining for his own good to see Lance flounder at not knowing something about his aunt.

It was… fun.

“Alright,” Keith said as he finished singing and set Lance’s guitar aside safely. “I had a little extra time on my hands so I thought I’d try something new.” He picked his acoustic back up and stepped over to Pidge’s provided laptop, then he looked up to the crowd with a grin before he began picking a beat out on his guitar strings. “I didn’t really get a chance to test it out, though, so I guess we’ll find out whether it works or not.”

Immediately after addressing the audience, Keith fell into the lyrics for [ **Confident** ](https://youtu.be/0nZm-GBAfUU) [,](https://youtu.be/0nZm-GBAfUU) still picking gently at the strings for a steady flow. A pre-recorded mix began playing from the speakers along the edges of the stage, sounding similar to the work Keith normally posted online. It wasn’t uncommon for performers to do this, not wanting to sound less than their best, but Keith’s busy schedule, it was difficult for him to do so as well. Aside from that, Keith rather enjoyed playing with his instruments. This time, it was different. 

After pausing his words and movements for half a second to catch up, Keith strummed his guitar in time with the music already recorded, and sang with both forms of music playing at the same time. His voice came up with several layers of harmony through the speakers, allowing him to sing the main lyrics while the chorus backed him up, and the effect made pride swell in his chest. The longer he sang, the more positive reactions he found from the crowds, and the success he felt from his own, personal standards being met built up his confidence. It helped push more power through his voice, and as the song went on, the fans cheered for him as they would for a concert. It was exhilarating, and Keith’s good mood only got better and better.

By the end of the song, Keith had dropped back down to a slow, soothing note to close it out, and the corner of his mouth was still crooked to the side in an accomplished grin. The audience shouted and applauded for him when he finished, and even Jean had stuck his fingers to his lips for a loud whistle, causing Shiro to follow his example, and Keith’s smile to widen. Keith lowered himself into a short, half bow, then stood back up to give Lance a pointed look, who leaned back into his seat with a glare that he was having trouble keeping on his face.

“You win this round, Song,” Lance said, but there was no real malice to it. Especially with the smile peaking out at the edges.

“I normally do,” Keith said, matter-of-factly, before stepping off of the stage for Hunk to take over.

“Whelp, that wraps up another open mic night, folks!” Hunk announced, smiling widely as he held his arms open to the crowd and began his closing speech.

While Hunk chattered away with his usual gratitudes and rules for the fans, Pidge set to work shutting down and closing up the camera still recording the live stream. Lance stood up to gather all of the gang’s equpiment from the stage and gave Keith a solid pat on his shoulder as they passed. Keith accepted it as a friendly gesture, but neither one of them looked at the other. Instead, he gave Pidge a wide berth as he returned to their table, already finding many a smile pointed his way.

"Dude, that was awesome," Jean said, offering a fist bump. "Marco said you guys were good but he didn't really do you justice."

"Well," Marco huffed good naturedly with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like I could."

Jean wrinkled his nose with his smile, sticking his tongue out between his teeth at Marco while playfully kicking at Marco's shin, which was easily shoved away. 

“Look, we hate to ditch so soon, but we’ve got an early morning,” Jean said, turning back to Keith briefly. “Thanks for letting us watch.”

“Yes, it was great!” Marco agreed, sliding on his backpack in preparation to leave. “We’d love to come back again some time. It’s kind of a nice date night.”

“Mood lighting, live performances, good food?” Jean nodded. “Yeah, it’s definitely a date night activity.”

The couple chuckled with Keith as they got up to say goodbye to Lance, even if his was half-hearted. Keith offered a smile in thanks, but the couple was already lost in their own world, and Coran was piping up with his own praise.

"I had no idea you did stuff like this,” Coran said, looking impressed. "You know, back in my day, I was a bit of a musician myself."

"I believe it," Keith said with a chuckle as he pulled his guitar off of his shoulder to put it away in its case, making Shiro perk up as well.

"Is that the one I got you?" Shiro asked. "How old is that thing?"

"Old enough to sound just right," Keith said as he zipped up the case, then smirked smugly at Shiro with a tick of his head to the stage. "As shown by example."

At that, Shiro shrugged, his own relaxed smile in place. "Can't argue with that." 

The man beside Shiro chuckled and shoved an elbow into his side, making Shiro snicker himself before something suddenly occurred to him. "Oh, Keith, Acxa. I just realized you've never met." He turned to introduce his guest, but a small tug on the back of Keith's shirt literally pulled his attention away.

Keith turned away from Shiro, not completely hearing the exchange with Shiro’s friend in order to face the person trying to reach him, and found three girls smiling at him. They were young, around Acxa's age, with several different labeled pins on their shirts to show their affections for him, Lance, Lotor and several other performers alike. Thankfully, there wasn't a purple heart anywhere in sight, but these girls looked as though it took everything in them not to explode within his presence. Keith knew these types, was quite familiar with them actually, and already knew what was coming before it even happened. Even so, Keith offered them all a smile.

"Hi," Keith said politely. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Good! Thank you for asking," said the girl in front, clearly the ring leader for the girls nodding behind her. "We just wanted to stop by and tell you what an amazing job you did. One of the best shows yet!"

"Thank you," Keith said, keeping his smile up. "That means a lot."

"Not as much as you mean to us," said another girl. "You're just- so inspiring!"

"Thank you," Keith said again, but he took a step back when the girls stepped forward. "I'm glad you like my work."

"We love it!" Said the third girl. "More than anything!"

"That's really sweet," Keith said, taking another step back and looking away. His smile stayed in place, but the eagerness of the girls and their huge, awed eyes watching his every move made him squirm to no end.

"Someone start the party without me?"

Suddenly, all three girls lit up even more, their smiles wider, their eyes brighter, as the voice popped up behind Keith. A cased guitar was set down to lean on the table next to Keith’s and an arm leaned heavily on the edge of his shoulder like a shelf. Even if Lance hadn't spoken up, Keith would have known of his arrival regardless. Lance just. Had that effect.

"Hi!" Said the first girl again. "It's- I'm so glad you're here; I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Oh, that's great!" Lance said, widening his own smile and throwing in far too much charm as he used Keith shrugging him off to slide forward for a handshake. "What's your name?"

"Heather," said the girl, a little breathless and star struck as she took his hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Heather," Lance said, smiling right at her and shaking her hand before turning to the other two girls. "And how about you ladies?"

"Becky-"

"Monica!"

"We're Acxa's friends," Heather quickly cut in.

"Oh, is that right?" Lance asked. 

Both Keith and Lance subtly turned to look at the girl for confirmation while shaking hands with the trio. Acxa sat quietly in her seat, her calculating eyes watching the far corner from beneath her brow, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Well, any friend of Acxa is a friend of mine," Lance said, making the girls giggle.

Keith, however, wasn't convinced. Acxa was too quiet and not really paying attention. She held herself close, arms and legs crossed and head turned away, slightly bowed, distant. This wasn't at all how she reacted around her friends at the house, the ones that Lance and Pidge had nicknamed The Generals due to their unyielding personalities and influence over Acxa's confidence. With them, she was much more open and relaxed, but here, there was none of that. Then again, Acxa had seemed pretty reclusive all night, so maybe that had something to do with her attitude now, but what could have-

All thought ceased to exist because right then, one of the girls who had shook his hand reminded him that she hadn't let go before, because now she was practically hanging off his arm. Keith stiffened up, having gotten lost in his thoughts and not paid attention to the conversation that Lance was keeping up with for him, and now Keith was struck by the fact that this Becky or Monica girl was tilting her head onto his arm like he was some sort of escort for her.

Across from him, Lance looked to be trying to avoid a similar situation with Heather, backing away with tiny steps or sneakily slipping out of reach before she could latch on, but the girl was persistent and kept trying anyways. Cursing himself, Keith bit his tongue to keep from letting his swears fly out, because he knew better than to let his mind wander with these types of fans, and now he was going to have to figure a way out without causing a scene. It didn't help having Shiro snickering behind him, but right then, Keith was too far in his head to be annoyed with him.

Silently, Keith slipped his arm free of Monica-Becky and turned towards the table with the intention to sip from his cup, hoping the action would be enough to give him room for more avoidance. It worked for about three seconds until Monica-Becky leaned up beside him at the table and slid her hand along the small of his back. Keith nearly choked on his drink when she did so, and flinched away from her touch, setting his cup down a little too quickly and turning around to face the group.

"Excuse me, but how old are you girls?"

Everyone stopped short at the new voice and turned back to find Shiro's guest addressing them, and beside him, Shiro was no longer snickering. Or smiling.

"Um, who are you?" The third girl who hadn't latched onto a boy asked, her tone a cross between confrontational and nervous. 

Politely, Shiro's friend smiled, but it was clear that there was no joy in it. "A friend."

"Okay, well, so are we," said Monica-Becky. "So why are you asking?"

"I highly doubt that seeing as you literally just introduced yourselves," said the man, calmly. "It just seems to me that your wandering hands might be acting a little older than they think they are." At this, the girls physically reared back, offended or angry or ashamed. Before any more nasty words could leave their mouths, however, Shiro's friend went on. "Unless you want your heroes to get in trouble, I'd advise reminding your hands to stay in their pockets."

Again, the girls physically reacted, and Heather looked about ready to throw down when Lance gave a slight laugh in agreement.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is a dad chasing us down with a shotgun, am I right?" Lance nudged Keith in the ribs, trying to get him to play along when everyone knew what the exact implications were already. Typical Lance, he wanted to make light of the situation, and went ahead with his plans anyways. "To be honest, I'm surprised Pidge's dad lets her hang around a scoundrel like me anyways."

"Because he knows I can kick your butt into next week." Distracted until now, Pidge snapped the last case closed for her equipment and set it down on their table, crossing her arms over the top of the lid and resting her chin in her palm. "And so do you."

Sneaking a glance, Keith turned a look towards Shiro's friend and gave a silent, thankful nod. The man nodded in return, but kept his eyes on the girls, who had taken several steps back from either boy now.

"Nah," Lance said, missing the quiet exchange while he squinted at his friend. "You're more devious than violent." He smirked harder at her. "You'd find a way to torture me and make a profit off of it."

"You bet I would," Pidge snarked. "In fact, I don't see why I haven't yet." She cocked a brow at Lance. "How about a prank series?"

Lance immediately began to shake his hands and head. "No, no, no thanks, that wasn't a suggestion-"

"Too late," Pidge grinned. "Congratulations. You played yourself."

At this, Keith could only glare back at Lance, who deflated in defeat. The girls giggled at the exchange, beginning to relax again now that Lance was joking around. Keith grew nervous at the thought of them becoming comfortable again, but before anything could be done, Lance just kept talking. Like usual.

“Why not that idea of following around Shay and Jean in their business?” Lance asked, a little desperate. “Or a series about choosing songs that represent people in our lives?” He immediately snapped his fingers and pointed at Acxa. “Like, I could totally sing Titanium for you and it would work out great.”

Acxa froze up, a little stunned at being called out so suddenly, but the others had moved on before anyone other than Keith could see it.

“Titanium?” Pidge asked.

“Well, yeah. She’s tough as steel,” Lance insisted with a shrug, then turned to face Acxa. “Titanium seems to fit pretty well because the more I see you, the tougher you get. You don't let anything stop you.” Lance grinned, hoping to coax out a similar response. “You're bulletproof, don't you think?”

Acxa said nothing, her wide, calculating eyes locked onto him, unmoving, but Keith could see a storm raging inside of her. Lance was still smiling encouragingly, trying to nab a response, but Acxa wasn’t in the mood for speaking just then. Her friends, on the other hand, were particularly chatty.

“What about me?” Heather asked. “What sort of song do you think would fit me?”

Again, Lance turned a smile the girl’s way, but there was a strain in Lance’s eye that Keith knew all too well. 

“Sorry to say, but we don’t really know you that well,” Lance said. 

“You mean you haven’t heard anything about us from Acxa?” Monica-Becky asked. “Don’t you think that’s a little weird?”

“No, we don’t,” Keith said, interrupting whatever diplomatic reply Lance had lined up in his head already. “Acxa is my sister, and Lance’s friend. It makes sense that we know her better than any of you, and it makes no sense at all for her to talk to us about her friend group outside of ours.”

Forcing a laugh, Lance came up to wrap a friendly arm around Keith’s shoulder again, but the strength he put into it was clear to Keith that he needed to shut up.

“I think what Keith is trying to say is that it would be more of a family thing,” Lance said, trying to smooth things over before either one of the girls could explode. Or Keith. Keith felt like exploding, pretty soon. “We’d be singing things for, like, Hunk and Pidge and Tía Sophia. Since Acxa is family too, she’d be added to the list.”

None of the girls seemed pleased with that answer, and if he were honest, Keith really didn’t care. Who were these girls that Acxa hung out with? They didn’t seem to care for her one bit from what he’d seen so far, and the sense of entitlement that radiated off of them was starting to get on his nerves.

“But she’s not even your-”

The look Keith gave could have scorched the bark off of a tree, a look that screamed for her to _‘finish that sentence, I dare you’._ The girl did not, smart enough, and a sudden silence was born in that half second. It was tense, unwanted and a little scary, but then another girl spoke up regardless.

“I don’t think that’s fair,” said Monica-Becky-whoever the _fuck_ she is. “Wouldn’t you think it’s kind of rude to your fans if you left them out like that?”

“I think Lance is rude in general.” 

All at once, the girls whipped around to smile brightly at Lotor coming up behind them with his own smarmy smile plastered on his face. 

“Well!” Lotor said with too much charm. “It would appear that the real party is over here, isn’t it?”

“Lotor,” Heather said, breathless and smiling brighter than before. “What are you doing over here?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, oozing elegance as always. “I wanted to drop by to see what all the fuss was about, with all these young ladies around the table.” Lotor turned his eyes up to Lance and Keith.” Goodness boys, look how popular you are with all the pretty girls.”

The girls in question giggled profusely at the compliment. From the outside, it was playful. From the outside, it was fun and nice. From the outside, Lotor was teasing his friends and having a laugh joking about their success. In reality, however, the condescending tone was pushing Keith over the edge, and after what had happened with these girls not even ten minutes before, Keith was done. Everyone was. And they were so sick of this man’s shit.

Everyone was done and petty

“I can’t believe you dated that guy,” Keith muttered, but it was still loud enough for others to hear it.

“Yeah," Lance said, not bothering to mumble in front of the others. "Some days I can’t believe I settled either.” 

Pidge immediately fell into a full blown bellow of a laugh that the rest of the group found themselves following. Acxa sucked in her lips and turned away to hide her amusement while Keith snorted into his hand, looking back to the man scorned. Thankfully, Lotor didn’t appear to be anything more than tired with Lance, though. Lance himself offered a two fingered salute, which Lotor returned with a wave before smiling to his fans.

“You always were the class clown,” Lotor said with a regal laugh. “Always good for a laugh.”

“At least I’m good for something,” Lance said, far too chipper, but Lotor knew well enough to read between the lines and hid his distaste behind another smile.

“Well, I’m afraid I must be off. I just wanted to say goodbye to my friend,” Lotor said, then offered a gentlemanly wave. “It was good to see you again, Acxa.”

Silently, Acxa returned the wave, but kept her eyes out of line with anybody as they all turned to look at her. Lotor smiled smugly at Keith and Lance as though he had won by reminding them of her affection for him, but said nothing else as he turned and walked away, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Neither Lance nor Keith said anything either while they watched him until the door closed.

A minute later, Lance pulled his phone out as well, and he grimaced down at it in his hand. "We should be going, too," Lance said, eyes still on his phone. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, I need to get Acxa home," Krith said, also watching the door.

The girls all drew out their goodbyes with several smiles and touches and words and Keith was ready to shank a bitch by the time their chaperone finally came in through the front door and ushered them away back to the car. It was a relief knowing that they were gone, but Keith shuddered at the thought of them returning. Especially if they knew Acxa.

“I don’t like those girls,” Keith muttered quietly to himself, but Acxa, being Acxa, was always watching.

“They like _you,”_ she told him, though her expression stayed impassive. “You should get used to it. They’ll be back for the next open mic night if they can get a ride.”

An odd mixture of irritation and dread churned within Keith’s gut. He turned to look at his sister, eyeing her curiously because really? How could she hang out with them?

“Do you really know them?” Keith asked. “Or did they just learn your name from the internet?”

Keith was about ready to pull Acxa from any and all live streams from that point on if that were the case, but Acxa shook her head.

“I know them,” she said, eyes far off in her own thoughts. “From school.”

Acxa was still so quiet, still so detached and out of sorts. Keith worried about her, watching her silently and trying to figure out if he should push further or let her be. At the moment, it seemed as though she needed time to herself, hiding away and getting lost in her thoughts. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for her to do, so Keith put his concerns aside and nodded before turning back to pack up his things. He was stopped short when a hand plopped down over Keith's shoulder, showing Shiro giving him a strange look. 

"You okay?" Shiro asked.

"Fine," Keith said. "Thanks to your friend."

Shiro chuckled at that and gave Keith's shoulder a good pat. "It's always good to have a lawyer in your life."

"Figures you hang out with the law," Keith muttered, making Shiro laugh.

"Well, my odd relationships include yourself, so I guess we both lose," Shiro said with a grin.

"I feel the love, man," Keith said, then shrugged Shiro off of him. "I gotta get Acxa home, I'll see you later."

"I'm headed in that direction anyway, so I can take Acxa home tonight," Shiro said. "You go home and rest. You look like you'll need it if you want to be able to fight off hordes of raging, pre-teen hormones."

Keith grimaced through a shudder. "I hate you."

Shiro only laughed.

-

**From Shit Face:**

**Are you alright?**

  
  


**To Shit Face:**

**What do you want Lotor**

  
  


**From Shit Face:**

**Nothing. But you and Keith looked about ready to kill back there. I thought I'd drop by to help with the youths before blood could be shed. Or worse.**

**What did those girls say to mar your handsome face like that?**

**Did I just stop a triple homicide?**

  
  


**To Shit Face:**

**We're fine**

  
  


**From Shit Face:**

**Are you sure?**

_[Seen 8:56pm]_

  
  


**From Shit Face:**

**Alright then, have it your way**

-

“Hey, man.”

Lance was on the bottom steps again. It was late and Keith was tired and all he wanted to do was go to bed, but Lance was insisting on ‘checking in’ on him again, and it was starting to get on Keith’s nerves. It was bad enough that those girls had soured his mood, but it was even worse that Lance had noticed it. Now, he was trying to ‘make it better’.

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith asked, gruff.

“Nothing much,” Lance said with a shrug. “Just came to say good night.”

“Good night,” Keith said, then turned his back to pull the futon into its bed position. He didn’t have time for this.

“You know, I grew up with Pidge.”

Keith sighed to himself, too tired to fight.

“Then Hunk came along in high school, so I mostly grew up with him, too.”

Keith kept his back turned to Lance, clearly uninterested as he unfurled his blankets away on his bed.

“We’re not blood, but we’re family all the same.”

Bending over, Keith pulled out his pillow from the box that held his bedding. Lance just would not take a hint.

“What that girl said about you and Acxa not being family was wrong.”

That stopped Keith cold, and he froze in place.

“I know you’re upset about it,” Lance said. “Because I am, too.”

There was no response, because Lance was right, but Keith didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that Lance knew how he was feeling because of how well he knew Keith. Didn’t want to admit that that fact made him feel maybe even a little bit special. Didn’t want to admit that having Lance upset about this as well made him feel good, in the right or validated somehow. Made something in him relieved and calm, appreciative through solidarity, but still, he couldn't admit it. Not to Lance. He could barely admit it to himself.

“It doesn’t matter that we weren’t born into the same family,” Lance went on. “Pidge and Hunk and me; we were there together for the hardest days of our lives and we stuck together for them. It’s a lot more than a lot of other people in our lives could say.” 

Still, Keith said nothing, but he didn’t move, either. He was waiting for Lance, waiting for his next move.

"Pidge is my sister," Lance said firmly. "Hunk, my brother."

Again, Lance paused, but it was only to let the weight of his words take root. The statement was important, and needed to be heard.

"I know it's not the same." It sounded like Lance shook his head a little. "Not exactly. But still."

Nothing. Keith stood motionless. His knuckles were lost in the depths of his tightly clutched pillow.

“No one can say that your relationship with Acxa means nothing,” Lance said, his voice dangerously soft and vulnerable. “Because if that were true, we wouldn’t be a family either.”

Silence spread between the two, not a word spoken while the admissions sank in. A tangled knot of something tight in Keith’s chest loosened a little the longer they did, and somehow, the irritation he had held onto all night wasn’t so bothersome any more. It was still there, hiding in the back of his mind, but it certainly wasn’t up at the forefront any longer. Not with Lance’s words drowning out that girl’s.

“That’s all I wanted to say,” Lance said quietly, snapping Keith back to reality. “Sleep well.”

Footsteps shuffled and turned before raising in pitch behind Keith. For a moment, he was stuck. Unable to move or speak, Keith stood in place, trying to figure out how to work his body again. After a minute, he finally found the strength to speak again.

“Lance?”

The retreating footsteps climbing the stairs stopped, but Keith still couldn’t turn around to look. His words had jammed up again, locked away inside his throat, and no matter how hard he tried, Keith couldn’t get any of the important ones out of his mouth.

“Good night,” he finally settled on, but the way he said it was different.

It was softer, more gentle, more kind. The kind of different that Keith would notice between a pair of people. The kind of difference that made Lance wait another few seconds before responding.

“Good night,” Lance replied, and it was just as soft.

Somehow, Keith nodded, and as the footsteps receded upstairs yet again, he found himself finally able to move once they had faded away to the floor above. Keith stepped over to the wall to turn off the light and used his phone to light his path back to bed, where he curled up under the covers with Lance’s words bouncing around in his memories. It was those words that calmed him, those words that soothed his anger, words that gave him a sense of hope.

And it was those words that lulled Keith to sleep that night.

-

**To Shit Face:**

**Hey**

**Sorry**

**About earlier**

_[Contact name changed]_

**To Lotor:**

**And thanks**

_[Seen 10:48pm]_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! TAKE THOSE FEELS
> 
> (In all seriousness tho sexual harassment works both ways and can come from anyone, even where you least expect it, so beware of hands that don't listen ok thank you for coming to my TED talk)
> 
> AND ANOTHER THING: The relationship I have with my found family is much stronger than my blood relatives and those friendships are so important and no one can convince me otherwise. 
> 
> So. Many. Links. Lance has been busy X]  
> Sing to Me:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu3rO7xtf0c
> 
> Sam Tsui Ke$ha/One Republic Mash Up(posted mash up)  
> https://youtu.be/OJ380x7qnvE
> 
> Sam Tsui Something Just Like This(posted restyle)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVPkGuodyVk
> 
> Sam Tsui Rewrite the Stars(posted duet)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Axr-x6YSJAQ
> 
> Perfect- Ed Sheeran(live stream guitar)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMO4DTQhswA&list=PLUR27UNreIgfONmaRRE8f-VyHIGHg-O5e&index=13
> 
> Sam Tsui- As Long As You Love Me(live stream piano)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G0N0vDKx-8
> 
> Alexander Stewart- Single:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMeOnV9XXCI
> 
> Alexander Stewart- The Cure-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C07eEXspR4
> 
> A Million Pieces- Sam Tsui:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDq4c8jVS2c
> 
> Confident  
> https://youtu.be/0nZm-GBAfUU
> 
> Exes and Oh's  
> https://youtu.be/seVplxzM4qw
> 
> What's Up  
> https://youtu.be/wzuebUoo_O4


	33. Won't Say I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia loved her husband, but the man had absolutely no taste. If it weren’t for her, their home would have been a complete mess of archways and cherubs and intricate buttraces in places that didn’t belong in a small, family home.
> 
> Saul was just so excited for them, however, and she couldn’t fault him for trying to shove fancy things into their home. THEIR home. The one that they had worked so hard for.
> 
> So, with that in mind, Sophia looked for alternatives. Every day, she would bring home sample after sample of all the finest pieces or pictures or trinkets she could find to decorate the frame of their home, just like he wanted. Crown molding, rosettes, door frames, anything and everything that she could get her hands on, Sophia would bring. When Saul would light up, she knew that, although not extravagant, it would be perfect for their home. 
> 
> Because it was Their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Carol is a mean and nasty at the beginning and orders Keith around but no physical harm comes of it. After that, it should be a pretty light and fluffy chapter.
> 
> Ngl, I was worried I wasn't going to make it this week because I got sick (not that kind of sick, I'll live, I promise) and it's been hard to get up and going lately. I'm still a little icky (curse you auto-immune disorders) but I think I should be fine for next week. I'm right in the middle of something big that I can't wait to share with you guys, so that makes it easier to write for you :)
> 
> That should be about it. OK KIDS, HAVE FUN.

**-**

**[Won't Say I'm in Love](https://youtu.be/BenMCnRX0WU) **

**Hercules**

**-**

"You gave my laptop away?"

Carol didn’t even look up from her needlework. "Susan needed it."

"But it was _my_ laptop," Keith insisted, trying not to let his anger show.

"Yes, but I paid for it,” Mrs. Sendak said, turning to stare heavily at him and speaking with a sharpness to her tone that told Keith he had failed. “Don't be selfish, Keith."

Taking a step back, Keith lowered his voice to try and show that he wasn’t a threat. “I thought it was a gift,” he said softly, almost meekly. "You gave it to me for my birthday."

"So that you could use it for school,” Carol said with a nod before turning her attention back to her more important project. “But all you've ever done on that thing was play around and listen to music."

Keith blinked, incredulous and too stunned to speak for a moment. Once it passed, he tried to reason with her. "Ma'am, I've got two college apps and three class projects still on there."

"Don't talk back, young man, it's done!” Mrs. Sendak snapped, slapping her needlework down onto the table to give Keith her full attention now. The force of it made Keith flinch and take another step back again, but Carol was not content with this behavior anymore. “If you want another laptop you're going to have to get one yourself."

"But-"

"I've had enough of your sass,” Carol said with a wave of her hand, then dropped it to her face to pinch at the bridge of her nose as if to stave off a headache. “Go to the closet and don't come out until you've learned how to be grateful for the things you've been given."

“Ma’am-”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, young man.”

The fire in her eyes told Keith that she was serious, and no matter what he did, he wouldn’t be getting out of this with his laptop back in his possession. Without another word, Keith lowered his head and turned to do as he was told. Luckily, Keith had only stayed in there for just over an hour, so he wasn’t knocked down too hard. 

His school work, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

Keith's average had plummeted severely with the loss of his laptop, causing the Sendaks to be even more disappointed with him. He tried, Lord knows he tried, but no matter how many extra credit papers he accepted, how late he stayed or how many teachers and counselors he visited, Keith was struggling to get back into the top ten percent, and it showed. Publically, much to the Sendaks' horror.

“Stolen? Oh no, Shanice, nothing like that,” Carol said with a laugh into the phone a few weeks later. “No, he just messed up and got it taken away, that's all.” 

_“Oh, good,”_ Keith’s teacher sighed into the receiver. _“When will he be getting it back?”_

“‘Back’?” Carol asked.

For a moment, there was silence on the other end of the line as Shanice processed her friend’s confusion. Then, the teacher worded her concerns with a slight, disbelieving laugh.

_“Well, he's going to fail his classes if he doesn't get his homework back,”_ she said cordially, but in an obvious sort of tone. _“Not to mention, I was talking to Cathy about how he had to start his college applications over again in her office. She had to work through her lunch break to help him.”_

“Ah, counselors. The sloths of the school,” Carol said with a polished laugh, looking to the stairs as though she could see where Keith was in his room. “Still, I’m so sorry he had to bother her about it.”

_“She’ll get over it eventually. It’s not like she does anything anyway,”_ Shanice laughed right along with her friend. _“But I think you may want to prepare a batch of your famous brownies if Keith doesn’t learn his lesson and get his laptop back quick enough. What’s it been, two weeks?”_

Three. But Mrs. Sendak didn’t know that. She didn’t quite care enough to remember. What she did care about, however, was that Keith’s failure was tarnishing her reputation. If Keith lost any chance at a scholarship, that would reflect badly on her. If his grades tanked, it would lead back to her again. And if he bothered other people for help instead of coming to her, how would that make her look? He was supposed to work these things out on his own, but any failure always led back to the parent, and in this case, Carol Sendak. It was like he was trying to make her look bad, and a rumbling of anger began to grow deep in her belly at the thought. 

No, Keith couldn’t let his failures disrupt her own lifestyle, not if Carol wanted to go on living as carefree as always. However, that didn’t mean that he would get out of hurting her scott free. She would have to think of something in order for him to pay for his disobedience against her. Something that would teach that unruly boy a lesson one way or another. In the meantime, though, Carol had to do some damage control.

“If that's the case, I may end up giving it back to him early,” Carol said, already trying to figure out how to sneak the laptop out of Susan’s room while she was away at dance. “The poor boy’s been stressed over finals and college applications. I think I can let him slide just this once.”

_“Are you sure?”_ Shanice asked. _“I don’t know what he did, but if I know you, I know he probably deserved it.”_

“Oh, he did,” Mrs. Sendak said with a smile. “But what kind of mother would I be if I let him fall off the deep end?”

_“My goodness, Carol,”_ Shaince said. _“You really are a saint.”_

-

Keith was glaring. He didn’t mean to, but he was. The weird thing, though, was that he was glaring at the ceiling.

“Whatcha doin’ there, bud?” Lance asked slowly, drawing out the word while creeping up beside Keith to try and see what creature had offended his friend now.

There was nothing. Lance may have been judging.

“I can’t find the rosettes,” Keith finally grumbled.

Lance blinked at Keith, confused. “What’s a rosette?”

Without a word, Keith pointed up to a little, circular notch carved into the corner of the old door frame. The same circular notch carved into every other door frame that had not been torn down or ripped out. Silently, Lance turned back to look at Keith and cock a brow.

Oh yeah. Lance was definitely judging.

“I need more of them to match the new doors,” Keith explained, still frowning. “But I can’t find any that match online or in any of the shops I like.” He huffed, readjusting his arms over his chest and shifting his weight, but still glaring up at the rosette set into the old door frame. “So now I’m trying to figure out how to copy them the cheapest way possible without making them look crappy.”

Again, Lance blinked at Keith, but before he could say anything, Pidge piped up from the new breakfast bar. “Why not just replace them all?” she asked around a mouthful of eggs. “I mean, there’s only, like, two of them left anyways. Wouldn’t it be better to get all new stuff in the long run?”

“Sophia picked those out,” Keith said simply, still glowering at them instead of noticing Lance perk up. “I wanna keep as much of her in the new house as possible.”

Now Lance was staring at Keith for an all new reason, and his heart skipped a beat at the idea that Sophia’s opinion meant so much to Keith. His gaze lifted up to the rosettes once again, but quickly shifted back down to Keith once several other facts came springing up to the forefront of his mind. 

“I think that’s really cool,” Hunk said as he pulled out a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls from the oven. “Kinda sweet.”

“She’s leaving her home,” Keith said, finally turning away from the front door to head over to breakfast. “She keeps saying that it’s all okay, but I’ve seen how hard it is on her. I want her to have a part of this place forever.”

Again, Lance’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he paused a moment behind Keith to clutch at his chest, biting down a small, sentimental smile before it could escape him. Thankfully, Keith didn’t notice it, but of course, Hunk’s eagle eye caught onto Lance’s turmoil as he plated up Keith’s breakfast. 

“I think she’s gonna love that,” Hunk said with a fond smile.

“Yeah, man,” Pidge agreed. “That’s pretty cool of you.”

Keith shirked away from the both of them, uncomfortable under the weight of their compliments and dug into his food. “Lu and I should be able to finish the flooring today. It’s not much, but there’s a lot of trim that needs to go down. Then we can finish the walls.”

“Ah, but I love the unfinished cardboard look,” Pidge said with a smirk.

“Agreed, Pidgey,” Lance said as he sat down. “Construction board is the new mahogany.”

“You’re both out of your minds,” Keith muttered to his food. “Where is Miss Sophia anyways?”

“Ah,” Hunk’s smile dimmed a bit as he finished plating his own food. “She wasn’t feeling well, so she asked me to make breakfast without her while she rested. I think she might have overworked herself this week.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, equally somber. “I feel kinda bad for her.”

Keith felt bad, too. Mostly because with Sophia resting in her room so much, he couldn’t go in and finish it for her. A part of him screamed in his head that she kept staying unwell because she had to stay in an unfinished bedroom, with thin walls and no personality, no soul, no life and it was all his fault, he was a sham, a liar, a disappointment for not keeping his word and- Keith sipped at his juice to try a drown out his raging thoughts.

“She’ll be okay,” Lance said with certainty. “My Tía’s a tough old bird. She’s been through worse.”

“Still,” Keith muttered. “It’d be nice if she had a nice room to rest _in.”_

Lance shook his head. “You know she doesn’t care about that.”

But Keith did.

“Still no word from the city,” Keith said, changing the subject before he could spiral again. “I figure we can work on the walls and downstairs bathroom until then. Hopefully we’ll hear back before we start working on the upstairs.”

“Are you gonna keep the rosette things upstairs, too?” Pidge asked, receiving a nod.

“The more I can keep, the better,” Keith said. “I’ll probably ask Coran for his help on that. Maybe he can help me make some latex molds for them.”

Hunk nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“What about Tía’s room?” Lance asked. “Did she decide on the paint color?”

Keith nodded, stomping down on his guilt once again. “She gave me free reign to decorate and design. Told me to surprise her.”

Lance’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward in excitement. “Ooh, what’s it gonna be?”

At this, Keith finally felt a genuine smirk cross his lips, and he looked up at Lance to answer.

“Now what kind of surprise would it be if I told you?”

-

The last of the flooring was to be done in the front room, new bathroom and Sophia’s room, but since Miss Sophia was still resting in her own room, they set to work on the front room and mudding and painting the walls instead. It was supposed to be work. Serious business. But with these idiots running around together, of course that didn’t last long. 

Allura, caught in a silly mood, had wrapped the left over floor protection around her waist for a make-shift tutu and danced in front of the camera for all to see. Pidge followed her around with the camera, encouraging the silliness alongside Lance as he danced with Allura around the room. He sang to her, giving them music to dance to as they swung around and laughed, infecting the others with their joy.

On the far side of the room, Keith shook his head at his friends, a soft smile gracing his lips as he began tucking his necklace away underneath the bandanna around his neck for safety before finally settling back down and finishing up the last of the first level flooring. With the exception of Sophia's room and the bathroom tile, the entire first level would be completed with the dark, almost reddish brown wood, and Keith felt a bit of pride bubble up at the fact. The floor protection had already been laid out, so Keith set to work stapling it down for extra security, and capturing Lance's attention with the new tool immediately.

"What is _that?"_ Lance asked excitedly as he pulled away from Allura and stepped closer to get a better look.

Keith quickly slapped down a row of fresh staples with his smaller device, smirking out of sight of Lance, now hovering over him. "It's a staple gun.

An all new grin stretched over Lance's face and he immediately began curling his arms to flex his muscles. "You may have staple guns but they can't compare to _these_ guns!" 

Not even missing a beat, Keith ignored Lance entirely- save for the three extra staples he put into Lance's loose shoelace on the floor to pin him there. Lance noticed a second too late and yelped at the attack, trying to yank his foot away. Of course, with his shoelace stapled to the floor, Lance didn't really have anywhere else to go except down, and he landed hard on his backside with a loud shriek. 

The room erupted into laughter at Lance's downfall, and even Keith fell prey to a short giggle fit that left him immobile on his hands and knees. He ducked his head to try and hide his smirking and stifled a snort behind his wrist, but the damage was done, and Lance didn't feel too betrayed when he saw how much Keith struggled to keep a straight face.

Afterwards, it took awhile for the giggling to end, but Keith and Allura were nothing if not professional… For the most part. They quickly set back to work, stripping off Allura's tutu and spending an extra ten minutes unstapling Lance from the floor, still snickering the entire time. 

With the floors done, all that was left was the trim; which was easily installed and done fairly quickly. Save for the poking battle Lance had with Allura and Pidge, chasing everyone down with the extended piece of wood until Keith stopped him with a proper sword fight against his own wooden trim. It didn’t last long. Especially when Allura came up behind Lance with her own piece of trim to swat at the back of his calves with a stinging blow, then Lance called for a time out.

Truce made, they set to work mudding the walls, hiding the seams of the drywall and smoothing out any and all wrinkles that may have hidden away behind their craftsmanship. Lance followed their instruction to the letter, but when he had finished his end of the hallway, his mischievous side took over once more, and a good finger’s width of his mud ended up smeared on the side of Keith’s face. This ended up with a handful on Lance’s face in return, and yet another chase scene around the house that probably lasted longer than it should have.

At one point, it became clear that ladders would be more of a pain, so Allura dipped out to her truck for a moment and returned with two pairs of stilts that made Lance’s eyes bulge out. He watched Keith diligently put his on and, almost gracefully, walk around the house to mud the higher points of the walls. Not wanting to be outdone, Lance demanded he try on Allura’s stilts and attempt to follow the man around. Key word: attempt.

Lance was already a lanky guy, and at almost six feet tall, there was no doubt he had longer limbs than most. Adding on extensions to those long limbs was a beautiful disaster of the most entertaining variety. Through the laughter, Pidge had somehow managed to breathe enough to comment on how they were all witnessing a newborn giraffe stand up and walk for the first time, and even Lance couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Off to the side, Keith was curled up on the floor laughing so hard that tears fell from his eyes, and he couldn’t stop smiling at Lance as Allura tried and failed to catch him, leaving the pair on the floor in a laughing heap as well. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard, or felt as carefree and light as he did right then. Not with Lance beaming like the sun, even crashed out on the floor. Not with Lance’s smile widening with almost musical laughter. Not with Lance’s eyes squeezed shut in pure, unadulterated joy.

It took a few minutes, but by then, Keith hadn’t been bothered by the fact that he had been smiling openly at Lance the entire time. Not when he felt so good; not when more thoughts came bubbling up into his mind. The realizations were scary in and of themselves, but right them, Keith just really didn’t care. He was happy. So very happy. 

Enough so that he didn’t care that he was falling even harder than before.

-

“Okay,” Pidge said with a wide grin. “Tell me what’chya got. Gimme the low-down. The scoop. The scuttlebutt.”

Allura snorted. “‘Scuttlebutt’?”

“How many of those do you have?” Keith asked.

“Too many,” Pidge said lowly, then raised her voice again to the chipper, mischievous excitement from before. “Now spill! Dish the dish, bish!”

“You really do have too many,” Allura giggled while Keith shook his head. “Well, as you can see, we’ve finished the flooring.” Beside her, Keith pumped his fist about shoulder height and offered a small, unenthusiastic ‘woo’ with an equally unenthusiastic expression, but Allura pressed on without much more of a pause after that. “All that’s left for the flooring is the guest bedroom and bathroom, but we’ll get those done at a later date.”

No one noticed Keith’s gaze flickering down to the floor as Pidge panned around in a circle to record the finished flooring, but paused a moment to zoom in on Lance still sprawled out of the floor trying to stand back up with the stilts on. 

"You know, they'd get a lot more work done if you didn't insist on trying to walk in those things," Pidge said. "It's a lost cause."

"Lies and falseness!" Lance shouted with a sharp jab in Pidge's direction. "I'll get it soon enough, you'll see!"

"Right," Pidge drawled, then swiveled back around to Allura. "In the meantime, these two have to share ladders and a single pair of stilts to get to the high spots."

"Uh, no. Those are _my_ stilts," Keith said shortly, squintly hotly at his partner beside him. He knew all too well how bad of an idea it was to share with Allura.

Rather than responding, though, Allura walked over to spread her arms out to the walls, bringing Pidge’s and the camera’s attention to the blank space. “In case you're wondering what they're for, the stilts help up reach where a ladder can't." She turned a little and looked up at the wall, showing dark grey smudges over white, cardboard looking walls. "Here we’ve already begun mudding, and I know it looks rather ghastly, but once it all dries and we put some paint over it, it’ll look much better.” Her eyes traveled around the house as she mostly muttered to herself. “For all of them.”

Stepping away again, Allura practically skipped her way over to the front room where the cabinets had been braced out, but not installed. She stopped before the open space and spread her arms out wide. “This will be the wet bar. From here-” Allura leaned over dramatically at one end of the wall, then quickly scampered over to the other end. “All the way down to here.” Her eyes lit up as she looked back to the camera. “It’ll add much more cabinet space- both open shelving above on the walls and closed cabinetry down below. Plus you’ll have a washer and dryer unit hidden underneath, and it’ll look much classier than a usual laundry room.” Smugly, Allura tilted her head back a little and brushed her nails over her chest. “By my design, of course.”

“Of course,” Pidge said, playing along. “And when will your glorious design be put in, pray tell?”

At this, Allura deflated a little with a small pout to her lip, but Keith stepped in before she could answer.

“We’ve gotta finish the bathroom, first,” Keith said, gaining the attention of Pidge’s camera. “Before we do anything, we need the pipes to be set up and ready, but we can’t do that until we have everything else set up in the new bathroom.”

With a wave of his hand, Keith led Pidge into the new, unfinished bathroom and leaned back to cross his arms. "We're still using the other temporary bathroom for now because of the flooring in this one. Once that goes in, then we don’t have to worry about any water damage. I can just switch the pipes over to the new bathroom and we can use this much nicer one instead of that shack over there."

Keith nodded to the poorly installed bathroom at the other end of the room, the look of disdain clearly evident in his eyes. “It’s going to take some time, and it’s definitely not going to be easy, but I think it’ll be worth it.” He turned his attention back to the camera with another tick of his head to the old bathroom. “As soon as that thing’s dismantled, then we can do some more jerry rigging to divert the water to both the washing machine and the new bathroom. And when the washer and dryer are put in, then we can put in the rest of the cabinets, the counter and the wet bar.”

“Wow,” Pidge said without much enthusiasm. “It’s almost like you know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t tell anybody,” Keith mumbled playfully.

Allura came up behind Keith to sling an arm over his shoulder, leaning heavily on him while still smiling at the camera. “It’s going to take some time. Especially since we’re still waiting to hear back from the city on the underground pipes.” Her smile brightened. “Thankfully, Coran knows how to move the pipes inside of the house without too much trouble. So even if they don’t get back to us right away, we can continue working.”

“Slow as it may be,” Keith said lowly, his eyes showing his slight irritation at the fact.

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Keith,” Lance said from the floor. “You’re actually much faster than the last guy.”

That got both Keith and Allura’s attention.

“What?”

“Yeah,” Lance continued, seemingly taking a break from trying to stand and simply sitting with his legs stretched out before him. “The guy who put in the downstairs bathroom took six months to finish it.”

_“What?!”_ Both contractors cried in sync.

“Yep,” Pidge agreed solemnly. “Guy was a major screw up. Kept ordering the wrong parts and having to wait for them in the mail.”

“I _knew_ I never liked that guy,” Lance said, a tinge of darkness clouding his expression at the mere memory. “So, if you really feel bad about messing up the schedule, just remember, you’re better than that guy.” 

Lance had pointed to the ratty, old bathroom as he spoke, but Keith wasn’t looking. No, he was too busy staring dumbfound and angry at Lance over what he just heard.

“Of _course_ I’m better than that guy!” Keith nearly shouted. “He was a con artist!”

“Well, we know that _now,”_ Lance said, a little exasperated. “Point being: you’ve done more in like, two months than that guy did when he was deliberately trying to slow things down.” His gaze hardened over Keith’s to make his point. “You’re doing a great job. _Both_ of you; because you’re not doing this alone, even if you act like it sometimes.” He shook his head, voice dropping unintentionally. “Not all of those mistakes are yours alone. So stop beating yourself up like they are.”

Silence filled the air after that, a mix of emotions clouding the atmosphere. Keith eyed Lance warily from where he stood, while Lance looked on unhindered from his conviction. Around them, Allura had a bit of a shock to her face, eyes widened slightly and looking between them and Pidge with the smallest crook of a grin snatching at her lips. And Pidge? Pidge was her usual, trollish self.

“Aww, Lance has feelings and he’s being all sweet to make his friend feel better,” Pidge cooed in a ridiculous voice.

It seemed to snap everyone out of themselves, though, because Lance sat right up ramrod straight before jabbing another finger at Pidge and her camera yet again. “That’s right!” Lance said. “And I’d do it again.” He leaned forward in his prone position to try and stretch his arms out to Pidge, fingers wiggling in a grabby motion towards her. “Come here, Pidge. Let me love you.”

“Nah, I’m good, fam,” Pidge said, taking a wide step back.

“But Pidge!” Lance said in mock distress.

“Back, you beast.”

“Aw, Pidge!” Lance tried scooting along the ground on his butt, unable to move with his legs bound in the stilts and still trying to reach out to Pidge all the while. “You know you love me! Let me show you my love in return!”

Pidge jumped back out of reach, still recording. “No!”

Surprisingly, Lance was able to scoot around pretty well. He chased Pidge around in a slow circle around the room, giggling and laughing while Pidge ‘panicked’ and evaded Lance’s grabby fingers without trouble. Allura was laughing openly from the sidelines, still leaning on Keith’s shoulder while they watched and Keith tried to smother down a smile. Once again, the atmosphere had changed, and it was all because of Lance.

But then it wasn’t because of Lance.

All at once, everyone froze at the familiar sound coming from the road and sneaking in through the closed front door. An old, raspy, robotic tune that had been deeply ingrained in nearly every child known to man. For a moment, nobody moved, as though locked into place until their minds could wrap around the old jingle, and when it did, everyone bolted at once.

“Hey!” Lance shouted , but no one stopped, every one of them rushing for the door before the ice cream man could drive away.

Allura was practically glued to Keith’s back as he fumbled with the locks and handle, trying to open the door as fast as he could.

"Hurry, hurry!" she practically hissed.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Keith said as he finally ripped open the door and dashed outside, Allura hot on his heels as Pidge, not liking exercise, followed at a slower jog.

"Get that truck!” Pidge shouted after them. “Don't lose it!"

"Wait!” Lance tried to rip off the stilts, but he flopped over onto his side on the floor instead. “Help me get these off, I can't run in these things!"

"Snooze you lose!" Pidge called out before the door could slam shut.

"If there's only one snow cone left it's _mine!"_

-

  
  


“Okay,” Keith said, actually concealing his anxiety fairly well. “Are you ready?”

Miss Sophia nodded behind her hands, held firmly over her eyes in wait for her surprise. Keith took a deep breath, watching the woman closely as he tried to shove down his fears.

Surprise her, she said. Well, that wasn’t vague at all.

True, Miss Sophia’s room had been pushed back and back and back over the past few weeks due to unforeseen circumstances, but it also didn’t help that Keith was panicking over what to do to make it look presentable; much less pretty for her. More than anything, Keith worried over what she would like, what she would dislike, what would be easiest for her, what might end up being a problem in the end, and by the end of the project, Keith had wanted to pull his hair out from stress. He really cared about Sophia, but more than that, he cared about her opinion. So if Keith messed up on designing her bedroom, he knew she wouldn’t say anything about it, but if there was any sense of disappointment in her at all, Keith would have considered it a failure in the highest degree. 

So, after toiling away installing the flooring, mudding the walls, picking out the paint and decorations and design, Keith was finally able to present Miss Sophia with her finished bedroom. All while keeping it a secret and not having any feedback from anyone, Alone. By himself.

Yeah, Keith was terrified.

“Okay,” Keith said again while he gripped his fists before him in anticipation. He looked up to Lance, standing behind Sophia to roll her inside of her new room, and found a reassuring nod and a smile. It was enough to make Keith bite the bullet and turn the handle. 

Quietly, Lance gasped when he noticed the room, and it was that small noise that alerted Miss Sophia to remove her hands from her eyes. Her own gasp came out just as quietly, and she held a hand to her heart, actually leaning forward to try and get a closer look inside. Taking the hint, Lance pushed her forward gently, and the three stepped inside of Sophia’s new room.

Lilac graced the walls with a gentle kiss of color, but a collage of family photos of Sophia, her past and Lance broke up the side of the wall closest to the door. On the wall across from her bed, shadow boxes filled with dried bundles of yellow flowers were hung up to break up the monotony as an ode to her garden outside. The curtains to the window behind her bed were sheer, allowing natural light into the room and making the space feel much bigger, brighter and inviting. Not only that, but hanging alongside the outer edges of the curtains were elegant draperies of thin, pastel ribbons and white flowers with small, fairy lights implanted inside the bulbs for a mystical bit of whimsy after dark. 

The dresser sitting against the far side of the wall held up a large mirror for Sophia to use from the comfort of her chair anywhere in the room, and her jewelry box was planted right in the center of it for easy access, in or out of her wheelchair. Rounding the edges of the dresser were more pictures, of Lance, of Saul, of Pidge and Hunk and everyone, and even a small, wallet sized photo of Acxa had been taped up inside of a makeshift frame to sit with the others. Fresh rosettes were placed in the corners of the doorway, and on both the closet door and the back of the entry door, facing the inside of the room, Keith had hand painted a faint, yellow trim within the creases of the door to make it even more comforting. The last and most important detail was on her night stand, where Keith laid out several ceramic lambs, crosses, lilies and a picture of the Pope, all surrounding her well worn bible right next to her bed.

“Oh, Keith,” Miss Sophia said in a voice full of emotion. “Keith, it’s perfect.”

“You really like it?” Keith asked, hopeful.

Miss Sophia turned to Keith with tears in her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her if only to hold onto her last bit of control. “I love it, baby.” With that, she spread her arms open wide in invitation, and Keith was quick to follow the silent order for a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you, baby. Thank you.”

Warmth filled Keith from his chest outward, finally freeing him of his overwhelming fears of failure. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in how much Sophia loved her new space, and after all this time, Keith was chastising himself for believing that she could ever react any other way but genuine. Behind her, Lance was turning in small circles, taking everything in with a gobsmacked expression, seemingly unable to seal the last bit of his lips together as he took in the work that Keith had done. That was something else all together, and suddenly, Keith knew for certain that his intuition had been right. Sophia may have loved everything that Keith did, but there was no denying that Lance loved it, too. 

And that was enough for Keith to be at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY CHAPTER :D  
> *Sing-songy voice* Keith is getting comfy~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Also room reveal! (Finally, jeez Scribbles, what took you so long) the majority of you voted on lavender for the paint color but I also knew that yellow and purple worked really well together so I snuck in some yellow for fun and future references (hon hon hon, spoilers) ANYWHO, Das Sophia's room and she loves it and Keith is getting comfier and more accepting and maybe realizing that there's more to life than fear especially when his friends and crush keep acting up like goofballs and nobody gets in trouble for it and I'M LIVING. *cough* Or. Yeah. That.
> 
> Needed to put this in because of the song but also because of Thomas Sanders he is a precious bean and must be protected at all costs thank you for coming to my TED Talk.  
> Disney Mash-Up, Thomas Sanders:  
> https://youtu.be/BenMCnRX0WU
> 
> Bonus Bio:  
> Allura: age late 20s, contractor and designer with Keith under her uncle Coran. They work really well together and have finished quite a few beautiful projects together. She's good with a hammer but even better with design, especially when Keith points out what's more practical to do instead of taking the pretty route. Her best skill, though? She can haggle anybody. Nobody can get a better deal than Allura. 
> 
> The List #2: Must have a minimum of a high school diploma or GED equivalent. College or trade school also applicable, but not required. (Green)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I have a tumblr >.>  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/smitty-mouse
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys :)


	34. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth graders were picking on Pidge again. It made Lance mad, so very, very mad, and in the moment, getting into a fight with them seemed like the best idea. But then a three on one fight never did pan out well unless it was in the movies.
> 
> So now, with a fat lip and blood on his shirt, Lance was dreading how badly his parents would react. He was definitely in trouble, already removed from recess for the next week, but his parents would no doubt take away his gaming privileges too and that just… That really sucked.
> 
> But when Pidge smiled at him, when she walked a little slower to keep pace with his limp on the way home, when he saw how happy she was talking about the toads she found near the school's fence line earlier that day, there was nothing in Lance that he could call regret. Pidge had always had his back, and Lance had always had hers. He knew he had done the right thing, and he would do it again. 
> 
> For family, they would always do the right thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Yep. You knew it was coming. Panic attack, depression and anxiety on high, a little bit of blood but nothing serious (No self harm, just a little accidental nick on the hand). It ends on a high note I PROMISE. HANG IN THERE.
> 
> Alright, so, that sicky-sicky needs a little extra loving and I'll be going in for some minor outpatient procedures on Friday, Aug the 28th. (I'm ok, I promise, I've done this before) This means I'll be updating today and next week, but I'll have to take off the week after that to recover. So chapter 36 will be a week late, sorry friendos. I know it's not anything big, but I wanted to give you a heads up anyways because ILY guys and want to prepare for the empty week ahead of time. That being said, these two chapters should be fun :)

**-**

**Fix You**

**Coldplay**

**-**

Keith was nervous. No, that wasn’t right. He was… unsettled. Yeah, that’s better. Keith was unsettled, and it had everything to do with his little sister.

First thing’s first, she was acting weird. Nobody could really tell unless they knew her well enough, but Keith was one of those few people that could easily read her moods. Lately, Acxa had been putting up a front. It wouldn’t last long, not really. After a little while hanging out with the gang or her new friends, she would perk back up to her usual self, which was fine, but Keith had to wonder what had put her in that constant, bad mood in the first place.

Secondly, Acxa was being shifty. After years in the system, needing to hide things from the materialistic to the emotional and being  _ able _ to hide those things came second nature to both Acxa and Keith. The problem with that, however, is that Keith knew when she was hiding something, but didn’t know exactly what it was. Be it a trinket or a personal problem or some new thoughts plaguing her mind, Keith had no clue what it was. Only that it was being squared away by Acxa’s best efforts.

But Keith knew. 

Keith  _ knew  _ that something was wrong.

If only Acxa would admit it and accept his help.

It killed Keith, not being able to help. With Acxa bottling up, there wasn’t much that he felt that he could do, other than offer his services to her whenever she desired. Of course, she had said she accepted and knew that she could always rely on him, but she never took him up on the offer. Instead, she insisted that she was fine, that she could handle it, and that it wasn’t a big deal. But it was. Keith could see that it was.

Aside from all of the invisible clues, Keith had managed to spot one or two physical ones as well. At one point while hanging out at the diner, Keith had managed to catch a glimpse of a mostly shredded up notebook covered in pen and scratch marks. It looked to be fairly new, and by Keith’s recollection, not a style that Acxa preferred. Even if she did, the fosters and teachers would never allow such a gaudy thing to be seen in public anyhow, and she knew better than to test them. If it turned out to be a form of stress relief or something, Keith didn’t want to point out her coping mechanisms, but he also didn’t want her to close up on him like she already was.

Not only that, but Carol had found scuffs and tears over Acxa's backpack and called Keith up asking about it at the beginning of his shift, believing that it had happened under his watch. She didn't outright scream at him for it, that was more her husband's style, but her tone and implications were nerve wracking beyond control. Trying to convince his old foster mother that everything was fine and dandy was stressful enough, but add in how Mrs. Sendak went on about how when Acxa was a problem, it would automatically be assumed to be Keith's fault as her soon-to-be guardian, and that he needed an answer on what was going on and how to fix it. Otherwise, he was a complete failure as a parent and unfit to be a guardian, potential or otherwise. At least, that's what kept popping up in Keith's head every time Carol asked him why he let this happen or what he intended to do about it.

In short: Keith didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was wrong, and he didn’t know how to ask any other way on what it could be, and he sure as hell didn’t know how to fix whatever it was that was bothering his sister when he didn’t even know what it was to begin with. It all came back full circle to bite him in the butt, too, because whatever options Keith had only led to more trouble. He couldn’t go to the adults, the teachers would only pry so much before either giving up or pushing too hard, and the fosters would either push it onto Keith or make it worse in their own terrible way. 

Worst of all, he couldn't count on his most reliable source of parental guidance either. Shiro was definitely out of the question for any kind of help. If he had caught wind of Acxa's problems at all, he would automatically expose the girl to any and every chance that the kind-hearted man would take to help ease her struggles. Even if that meant moving her away to a less stressful place.

No, Keith simply couldn’t risk trying to ask for help when it meant more trouble for his sister and a mark against his reputation. He couldn’t dig more without upsetting or hurting Acxa, and he couldn’t help any without digging. So, Keith was stuck. Stuck in a well of unsettlement that seemed to raise and swell every time Keith stopped moving long enough to think about it. Because something was wrong.

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong, and there was nothing he could do about it.

-

Keith was having a Bad Day; whether he knew it or not. It had started slowly, as they tend to do, dragging on with one little thing after another over the week. Then, a hastily hidden phone call at the pool finally tipped the scales that morning, and Keith had been on edge ever since. Lance didn't know who it was from exactly, but based on the sudden stiffness and overload of manners afterwards, he had a pretty good guess. Now, at the end of the day, Lance could still see the bad mood in Keith as he stood scowling at the sink while washing dishes from dinner. It was exhausting even to look at.

Still, Lance said nothing. Keith had been snippy and short with everyone all day, and frankly, Lance was tired of it. He just wanted Keith to get out of his head for a minute, but whatever it was that was bothering him wouldn't stop pestering him no matter how hard Lance tried to distract him. So, beaten after an entire day of failures, Lance decided to leave Keith be while he worked with Hunk on his latest video at the breakfast nook. Unfortunately, Lance was still distracted by his failures thrown right in his face every time his eyes slid over to peer at Keith.

Not so subtly- or gently, for that matter, Hunk flicked Lance hard on the arm and ignored Lance's yelp. Instead, he nodded a pointed look at the laptop to get Lance's attention back on the project and  _ not  _ on the back of Keith's mullet. Lance stuck his tongue out at Hunk while he exaggerated rubbing the pain away in his arm, but leaned back into the screen anyways. 

**[Shy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WieemeZy0o) ** had been something that he had written long ago, and Lance had been wanting to re-record ever since. The first recording was no longer up to Lance’s standards, especially since it was special, meant only for a certain someone plaguing his thoughts from the moment they met. Granted, Lance had received a black eye once its secret was revealed, but Lance knew the reasoning behind it now, and felt the need to redo his work. Now, knowing that that certain someone felt the same way, he had wanted to do it even more. 

For a while, Lance put a lot of thought into whether or not he wanted to go through with it. Rules of the bet aside, Lance didn't want to come off as manipulative by posting so many love or infatuation songs for him. Not wanting it to become a guilt trip or a push into his own desires, but as a gentle reminder of how vulnerable Lance still felt for him years later. It was something personal and private, known only to them as Lance had never shared its meaning with anybody else when he wrote it. It was something special. Something… more.

It was something that was just theirs and theirs alone, and truthfully, if not for the positive reaction Lance had gotten for all of the other songs he sang for his crush recently, there wouldn’t have been a chance in hell that he would have gone through with it for  _ this  _ one. Plus. You know. Technically speaking, he wasn't breaking any rules by redoing his own songs; especially if he was making a "cover" of his old work. Loopholes.

So, after careful consideration, Lance set to work revising it as a new video, under both excuses of one of the prompts from the live chat before, and also wanting help to make it sound even prettier for its intended viewer. After bribing a pair of friends from class, Lance had asked them to whip up some choreography to his music in exchange for summer credits to an assignment they were working on, and Lance got his pretty dancers in his new video just as he had imagined and wanted for the first attempt at recording. All that was left was mixing the sound, and Hunk was more than happy to offer his services. Lately, Lance's and Hunk's schedules never met well, but finally, they were finally able to line up with each other long enough to properly work on it together. Best not to waste it.

It was quiet this way, with Keith washing dishes, Hunk mixing music and Lance configuring his notes. Lance and Hunk would mutter to one another here and there about their work, offering ideas on how to enhance the sound or what tools to use in order to give one section of the song more or less of a boost. It was nice. Peaceful. With their headphones on, they were lost in the project while Keith was lost in his thoughts at the sink. You wouldn’t have thought it, but that was their downfall.

Out of nowhere, Pidge jumped out and roared at Keith, making him jump away with a loud gasp. His soapy hands fumbled with the plate he had been washing, and it comically slipped between either hand like a game of hot-potato as Keith chased after it, only for it to crash into a dozen pieces on the floor. The both of them stepped back from the mess on the floor, but only Pidge reacted with a huge fit of laughter.

At the table, Hunk and Lance were stuck watching from the outside-in. Both Hunk and Lance could see Keith’s struggle all day, could see how off he was, could see that he wasn’t in the mood for games this day. Hunk had seen Keith quiet and twitchy, had seen his sister reflected in indigo eyes, had seen the need for peace and quiet for the night; while Lance had seen fear and anger, had seen flashes of history shine through tense shoulders and held breaths and bruised colored eyes, had seen years of conditioning and stress and mannerisms and scars come to life in every way that he hated most. 

Both Hunk and Lance had seen the disaster unfold. Had seen their old friend holed away in her room all day, not privy to the full extent of Keith’s nerves, unknowing of his rotten day, and only wanting to spice things up after a long, full day of editing trapped at her desk. They saw how Pidge was too busy howling with laughter to pay much attention to how ramrod straight Keith’s back was, how tight his shoulders were, how his wide eyes locked onto the broken glass.

“You should have seen your face!” Pidge laughed, still bent over herself but filming nonetheless. “Absolutely priceless!”

Lance knew she didn’t mean it. Knew it was a misunderstanding, that it wasn’t intended to be cruel, but it didn’t matter. Lance saw red, and before he even knew it, he had already shot up, snatched Pidge’s phone from her hand and was halfway out of the kitchen by the time he found himself deleting the recorded video with Pidge practically crawling over him to try and get it back. 

“What the  _ hell?” _ Pidge cried, still trying to grab her phone back. “What did you do that for? That's part of the new prank series!” Lance didn’t answer, too furious to speak and merely sneer at her instead, making Pidge actually flinch back from its force. “What’s your problem?”

Without a word, Lance nodded over to Keith with an angry, pointed,  _ disapproving _ look before glaring back at Pidge. When she followed his gaze, her eyes settled on what she had done, and all of the sudden, her boisterous laughter had shriveled up into nothing more than a small, weakened wimper.

“Oh…” 

Hunk was kneeling on the floor next to Keith, trying to ease the stiffness out of his shoulders but Keith was far too fixated on cleaning up the broken plate. He was muttering apologies over and over again, never looking Hunk in the eye while he tried to scoop up the plate parts as fast as he could. At this point, it looked as though he didn’t even hear Hunk there, whispering reassurances that it was alright, it’s fine, there was nothing to apologize for. Rather than stop or listen, however, Keith continued to sweep up the shards of plate into a small pile on the floor, trying to gather it all in one place.

Keith’s voice was a little breathless, his eyes never lifting from the ground even after a dollop of red dripped over the pile of ceramic. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Keith, it's okay," Hunk tried gently.

"I can replace it,” Keith went on, heedless of it all. “I'm sorry, I'll buy a new set-"

"We don't need a new set, it's alright," Hunk insisted.

Shaking his head, Keith’s fingers diligently tried to piece the now smudged shards back together like a puzzle. “I didn’t mean to, I can fix it-”

“I know, Keith, it’s alright.” Hunk said, his voice still soft. “Please stop; you’re hurt.”

"But I-"

"Keith.” 

Hunk finally got Keith to stop by carefully clasping his hands over Keith’s. It worked, but it also made things worse, as Keith had frozen up completely now, and he was still unable to raise his wide eyes from the floor. For a moment, Hunk took in a silent breath to keep his composure, knowing that Keith did not need his pity nor his tears. He needed to be strong, strong when Keith could not, and he needed to let Keith know that that was alright as well.

“I know it's not your fault,” Hunk said, kind and gentle as ever, but there was a firmness to it that let Keith know the authority in his words. “I know you didn't do it on purpose, and I know you don't deserve to be punished." Hunk kept his eyes firmly over Keith’s bowed head, still unable to look him in the eye. So Hunk tried again, speaking even softer. "I promise you won't be punished for this. I  _ promise _ you it's okay."

Even with his reasurrences, Keith still said nothing, and lowered his head a little more to try and make himself smaller, quieter, more obedient. Hunk saw this, and knew it would be a hard battle to win, but it was a battle he was willing to fight. The mirror image of his sister sat before him, making a boiling tar pit overflow in his gut with a rage he had not felt in years. A rage that had plagued him for many a night once he learned the truth, a rage that scared him once he realized how vile and passionate it truly was. A rage he had vowed never to let die out. Not when there were others in the world who needed it to push him into a position of protection, of safety, of security. Not when his friend needed him most.

Carefully, Hunk lifted Keith’s pliant hand and turned it over, finding no resistance as he did so. A small cut on the thick of Keith’s palm ran upwards along the side of his hand below the pinky, pulsing out a thin flow of red from where he had tried to scoop up too many shards at once. It wasn’t dangerous, nothing a bandaid couldn’t fix, but it was something that needed attention, and hopefully, Hunk could guide Keith’s attention towards _ it  _ instead of the spiral he had fallen down into.

"Can we take care of this? Make sure your hand is okay?" Hunk asked, still soft spoken, then he tilted his head lightly towards the mess on the floor. "Then we can come back to this if you want. I’ll help you."

For a moment, nothing happened. From the outside, it was only Keith and Hunk knelt together on the floor, hand in hand with nothing but gentle touches. But under the surface, Keith was flailing; falling without a parachute and trying desperately to release his spare. It took him a second to breathe, to remember that Hunk was different, Hunk was safe, Hunk was a friend. Hunk had never lied to him. Hunk had never hurt him. 

Silently, Keith swallowed to try and keep his fears in check, but he nodded all the same. Because Hunk was different. Safe. A friend.

“Keith?”

Glancing up from beneath his brow, Keith saw Pidge standing at the edge of the kitchen with Lance scowling away and at the floor, but Pidge was looking at Keith with an aborted hand trying to reach out to him. Looking at him with fear and shame and pain, looking at him like he was fragile and broken, like one wrong word would send him over the edge. It wasn’t entirely wrong, but he sure as hell didn’t need it thrown back into his face.

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked quietly, unsure, guilty. “I didn’t mean-” She cut herself off and looked away, unhappy with her choice of words. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Keith said, once again dropping his gaze to the floor to hide.

Pidge wasn’t convinced. “It’s really not, though-”

“I said it’s fine, Pidge,” Keith said, gruffly, and still not looking at her while he stood up.

Stubbornly, Keith kept his head down as he tried to leave on his own, but Hunk stayed stuck to his side and followed him out. Pidge watched him go with big, guilt-ridden eyes while Lance kept his gaze averted, still glowering at the floor like it had slapped him across the face. It didn’t matter. The damage had been done, and Keith was done; his pride shot to hell. Without a word, Keith valiantly ignored them all and made his way to the bathroom to clean up his cut.

For a while, nobody moved. Lance was still fuming and trying to keep his temper in check, while Pidge was stuck in place watching the last place she had seen Keith leave, mortified by what she had done. After hearing the lengthened squeak of the bathroom door hinges, Pidge finally snapped out of it, and turned back to the kitchen. Her eyes swept over the scene, flicking back and forth while she played out what had happened, then she quickly stepped over to the broom and dustpan hidden beside the fridge.

Pidge made quick work of the broken plate, made easier thanks to Keith’s efforts beforehand, but it wasn’t enough. Without prompting, Pidge tucked the broom and dustpan back into place after throwing the plate away, then pulled out a spray bottle from under the sink to attack the tiny, red splotches left behind. After wiping all that away as well, Pidge rolled up her sleeves and dove into whatever dishes were left in the sink. It was a well known fact to all far and wide that Pidge absolutely loathed doing the dishes, but in this instance, she didn’t mind doing them one bit. Not when she thought about how Keith had looked before she had spooked him. 

A look that showed something deeper, something bothered, something that didn’t normally stick around. The more Pidge thought about it, the more she realized that the frown Keith was wearing before she had scared him held the same sort of unease as after, when he was on the floor and panicking. Hindsight was truly turning out to be a bitch right then, because it was beating Pidge up from the inside out. How-  _ how _ had she not realized that the scowl he had worn wasn’t his usual frown? The burn of shame wouldn’t go away even after she had finished up with the last pot and again, it wasn’t enough, because again, it was made easier thanks to Keith.

By now, Lance had calmed down enough to breathe in, but he was still too angry to speak, and Pidge knew it. It made her feel even worse, especially given the fact that Lance was normally so chill, so fun, so damn  _ chatty. _ Now, after a hefty breath, Lance was leaning against the wall supporting the stairs, just on the edge of the kitchen, and he was frowning at the far wall rather than scowling at the floor. It was still unnerving, but at least it wasn’t as heated as before. As much as Pidge disliked it, she knew better than to say anything about Lance’s attitude. 

Instead, she busied herself with cleaning the rest of the kitchen, regardless of the others having cleaned it up already. She kept her head down, frowning with her own thoughts scrambling around in her brain trying to figure everything out, but nothing was making any sense. Keith had never proven to be so skittish around her before, had never broken down like that, never looked so scared. True, there were a handful of times when he was more tired than usual and he would spook a bit, but more often than not, Keith was one of the toughest men she knew. It just didn’t make sense-

A glimmer of white caught Pidge’s attention, and she turned to see Auntie Sophia’s collection of lambs spread out along the counter behind Lance. Most of them were gone, either sold or donated or given away or- or broken. One was broken. 

Pidge blinked, thinking back to Keith waking up from a nightmare- he has so many nightmares. The short temper, the frown, the silence when it broke, suddenly on his knees before Sophia, head bowed just like before- just like at dinner with Rosa. Bowed and quiet until spoken to, until he had been addressed with pointed questions. Then his eyes had widened and his voice had risen like it had on the kitchen floor just now, just like when Rosa called him out in the hallway, when he had admitted that his foster parents-

Instantly, Pidge froze in place, her rag clutched tight in her hand over the counter. Things… things were adding up, but they didn’t make sense. They didn’t make sense because it was absurd. They didn’t make sense because something like that didn’t happen here. Not to Keith. Not to her friend.

Swallowing, Pidge looked up from the counter and over to Lance, who had finally calmed down enough to flick his own eyes up at her when he noticed her movement, but his jaw was still clenched, and his arms were still crossed tightly over his chest. They stared at one another, silent as they thought over everything on their own, and for a few seconds, neither one of them could do a thing about it.

Licking her lip, Pidge took in a breath and tried to pierce the veil with a whisper. “What just happened?”

Lance said nothing. Stayed still, motionless, not reacting as he studied her. His jaw ticked as he clenched and unclenched it in an irritated tick, forcing himself to choose his words wisely and without anger before lashing out at the obviously repentant girl. Memories of Keith flinching at seemingly harmless jokes, of the light in his eyes dying out when talk of failure and dishonor came up, of his hands lashing out in his sleep for space, for safety, for protection- of his head bowed, voice silenced, small, quiet, invisible, tamed. A sight of Keith that should never belong in the Espinosa house. Not with them, not with Lance, not with their family. Not where it was safe. But even Keith’s safe haven was tainted with their unintended insensitivity, and Lance was finally sick of it.

“We need to make some changes around here.”

-

**From The Dark OverLord:**

**Got the packages. Picking up the goods now and then otw**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**You lucky bench**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**You mean bitch?**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**I KNOW WHAT I TYPED**

**IF YOU HAVE THE PACKAGES NOW THEN THAT MEANS YOU'RE WITH WOMEN AND CHILDREN AND SHOULD NOT USE SUCH VULGAR LANGUAGE**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**She's 12, not 5**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**And you're not much older, little baby child**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**I'M 19 YOU ASS**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**GO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP YOUNG LADY**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**But I typed it**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**THEN GO WASH YOUR HANDS**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**You're ridiculous**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**But you love me :)**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**You can’t prove that**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**Ah BUT I CAN!!!**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**Whatever helps you sleep at night spazz**

**Ok shut up. Getting in the van now**

  
  


**To The Dark OverLord:**

**NO TEXTING AND DRIVING**

  
  


**From The Dark OverLord:**

**THAT’S WHY I SAID TO SHUT UP, GOD.**

Lance snickered to himself as he typed out one last text about not needing to be praised as an almighty being before putting his phone away, knowing that Pidge would not respond while driving and therefore, he had won. With the victory in the bag, Lance leaned back with a big stretch and a loud yawn, not coming down for a good thirty seconds before his muscles were satisfied with the decompression. He looked to his side, smiling while he watched Hunk move at the grill with a sort of grace that he hardly used anywhere else, completely at ease while he cooked up several orders at once. Sliding off to the side, Lance’s grin grew when his eyes rested over Keith in the back room, toiling away over the dishes.

Things had calmed down lately, and if no one else, Lance was grateful for it, at least. The situation between Pidge and the others was tense for a while, but Keith had insisted on acting like nothing had happened, which made it harder for Lance to keep a grudge. Still, it was hard staying angry. And really bad for his skin.

Besides, today was a special day. Of course, Keith hadn’t wanted it to be, stick in the mud that he was, but Lance and the others had convinced him otherwise soon enough. Because today was special, and it needed to be celebrated. Today marked the two year anniversary of working for Coran, which, in and of itself was a pretty great thing. The thing that made it better, though, the thing that made it worth celebrating, was the fact that it marked off another checkpoint for Keith and Acxa’s foster list.

With school getting in the way, the lifeguard position could never count as a constant as it needed to be a consistent job for two years straight. Seasonal positions hardly mattered for something this serious. Then, with the diner, that came with its own restrictions as well, including that while he had been working there consistently for years now, Keith was barely making minimum wage as a part time employee. Not nearly enough to prove that he could support a child. Plus, not a raise in sight since the day he started, meaning no potential for growth or more success. The contracting business covered all of those issues and then some.

Lance’s grin spread a little wider as he thought back to the pep in Keith’s step from that morning, excited to print out his bank statements and neatly tapping them out before tucking them away into a paper folder. He thought back to the smile on Keith’s face when Coran had agreed to give written proof of his employment over the phone, and the way his eyes lit up as he invited Shiro over to the diner later than night.  _ This  _ night. Because in not even half an hour, everyone would be meeting up at the diner to celebrate Keith turning in his evidence of a steady income for two years straight, potential for more opportunities in the future, a letter of employment from his boss and even more promotional details used to up his professional future when the time came to review Keith’s chances as a foster. It was all just so magical, having everything fall into place like that. 

True, Keith still had a long way to go before he could complete his list, but after three and a half long years, he was assuredly finished with half of the list already, and on his way towards finishing the other half by the end of the year. Graduation would be the final check box, and then, with everything done, Keith could officially apply to be his sister’s legal guardian. He just needed to finish this list, and if he needed a little morale boost with a small get-together-slash-celebration-party to encourage his success so far, then all the better. Especially if it gave him that little bit of hope that things were coming together, and that they were coming together  _ well. _

Keith may not have realized it, but the party plan was already a success in Lance’s opinion. The man had been light on his feet all day, and Lance was loving every second of it. The excitement of accomplishing something he had been working so hard towards for so long had multiplied once the others had gotten involved, and whether he realized it or not, Keith had not stopped smiling for more than a minute since the celebration had been suggested. Thus, in Lance’s eyes, a  _ spectacular  _ success.

The jingle of the front door snapped Keith’s attention away from the dishes, his eyes alight with expectation before returning to his duties at the sink. Lance turned to find a pair of strangers walking through and looking for a table to sit at, obviously not who Keith had been waiting for. Truthfully, Keith had been doing that for the past hour as the clock ticked closer towards the end of his shift and the designated meet up time. It was adorable in every way, and Lance couldn’t stop smiling every time he managed to catch sight of it. Keith was just so excited, and it made Lance happy to see him this way for once.

Another jingle came when Keith slammed down the lid to the power washer, and when he looked, the excitement multiplied with a smile that stretched over his face. Lance turned to see what Keith had found, but he already knew before laying his eyes on them that it would be some, if not all of their friends. Coran and Allura came through, and then a few paces later, Pidge, Sophia and Acxa came in with a jingle all their own. They each smiled and waved as they loudly made their way into the diner, calling out ‘hello’s’ and ‘how do you do’s’ as they sauntered over to the usual table. Coran stopped to catch up with Hunk at the grill, but Pidge, already recording for their personal files, hurried over with her spoils to set it safely down on the table just as Keith came out to greet them.

“Got the last one,” Pidge said with a triumphant smirk and pat the top of the delicate, white box. “Tonight, we eat like  _ kings.” _

“You really got it,” Keith said, looking and sounding amazed.

Pidge puffed up. “Of course I did! What’s a party without cake?”

“Yeah, but this isn’t just any cake,” Hunk said, scurrying over and slapping Pidge’s hands away in order to open the box. When he did, his eyes lit up, and his voice lowered into one of awestruck wonder. “It’s a Springles' King’s Cake.”

Inside the box lay a perfectly crafted, white cake with elegantly designed chocolate and caramel drizzled swirls atop it. Alongside the syrup were a handful or two of scattered chocolate shavings sprinkled carefully over the top and sides of it, practically portioned out so as not to crowd the two larger hazelnut cookie tubes poking out of a buttercream mound. The scent of vanilla, spice, chocolate, caramel and cinnamon wafted up from the lid, and Hunk’s eyes fluttered when he inhaled it, looking close to euphoria. 

There was no denying it: this was a fancy cake. And from the looks of it, Pidge had gotten it for more than just their celebration. Lance could see her from the edges of his vision, flicking nervous glances at Keith from time to time in hopes of finding his smile still in place. 

They hadn't needed to buy a cake. In fact, they hadn't even planned on it until Pidge popped up with the sudden promise of sweets. Even then, she could have easily gone to the local grocery store, but she had every intention of going to the most popular bakery in town to pick up the most popular confection they made. Clearly, Pidge still felt bad about the pranking debacle from before, but between the two of them, both Pidge and Keith were absolutely miserable at communication when it came to their feelings. 

So, in place of words, Pidge offered her services in the form of cake. Very fancy, very  _ expensive _ cake that she hoped would help clear the air between the two of them, and was looking somewhat thankful that it appeared to be working. But then Hunk had to moan a little when he breathed in the first waft of cake smell.

“Easy, buddy, there are children here,” Lance said, and Pidge cackled as he closed the lid to the box.

“But it’s a Springles cake!” Hunk practically whined. “You can’t  _ not  _ expect me not to be excited about a Springles cake- let alone a  _ King’s _ cake!”

From where she was sitting in the booth, Acxa leaned over to pat Hunk on the arm. “Save it for the bedroom, buddy.”

Hunk squawked, but everyone was laughing too much to notice. That is, until the door jingled once again, and Keith lit up like a freaking Christmas tree. With Beazer already clocked in and taken over, Keith rushed into the back room to clock out for good while everyone else turned to greet and pull Shiro into their table.

“Hey everyone,” Shiro said with his usual charming smile. “How’s it going?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Lance said. “Where have you been? We’ve been waiting all day!”

Hunk rolled his eyes and placed a reassuring hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to him. The others just got here, too.”

“Which reminds me; where have you all  _ been _ all day?” Lance asked, turning on Pidge and the others. 

Miss Sophia was the only one to gently chastise Lance for his foolishness while the others all promptly ignored him, or laughed it off. Mainly because Keith had come popping out of the kitchen again with a wide smile and a red folder held just above his head. Shiro smiled upon sight of Keith and his good mood, and his own mood only sweetened as Keith slapped the folder down with a smug smirk.

“Read’em and weep,” Keith said proudly, standing back to cross his arms over his chest.

“If this checks out, I’ll hardly be weeping,” Shiro said as he gathered up the folder.

“Ah, ah! Just a minute there, Shiro,” Coran said, stopping Shiro from opening the folder full of bank statements. “I know this isn’t required, but I figured a letter of recommendation would be beneficial to the cause as well.”

Keith’s eyes widened as his boss pulled out a printed paper packed full of text and handed it over to his social worker, completely stunned when Coran gave him a wink.

“You-” Keith couldn’t speak, still flabbergasted at the fact that Coran had brought in a  _ full length _ paper full of praise for him. “A- Uh… recommendation?”

“Yes sir.” Coran grinned proudly and fiddled with his mustache. “You know how I like to give credit where credit is due, my boy. I felt it not only necessary, but relevant to the occasion.”

“Well, I can’t say I disagree,” Shiro said as he skimmed over the bank information, then tucked Coran’s letter inside of Keith’s folder to read for later, knowing it read well and choosing to spend his time celebrating with his friends. “Looks like everything’s in order.” He extended his mangled hand out to Keith for a shake, then turned to the girl in the booth. “Acxa; if you will?”

Smirking herself, Acxa whipped out her phone and unlocked it, having already brought up the document beforehand, and proudly highlighted the Two Year Employment check. In the next few seconds, it went from yellow to green, and the moment Acxa set her phone down on the table, the gathered crowd burst into a loud, racey cheer. Pidge caught it all on camera, Allura and Coran holding each other while Allura jumped up and down excitedly, Hunk reaching over the divider wall to hug Acxa from the booth while Shiro smiled broadly at her and Keith, still shaking his hand and yanking the man into a hug. From the side of the booth, Miss Sophia was clapping and absolutely beaming at the scene before her, and across from Acxa, Lance had thrown his hands high into the air while he whooped and hollered out his joys. 

It was a massacre to the senses, but it was a welcome one if only for that moment. No one could ever remember seeing Keith smile so brightly, so genuinely before, and it was a blessing indeed to have captured it on film for such a special occasion. Soon enough, Sal came out to yell at them all for such obscenities and Hunk was forced to go back to his duties as lead cook, but he put his all into cooking the celebratory chilli cheese fries for everyone nonetheless. When his lunch break finally came, the cake had been cut, and the celebration truly began.

The cake, as predicted, was delicious, and Hunk nearly cried when it touched his tongue. Everyone crowded around the booth or shoved tables together to try to sit as close together as possible, and the conversation never stopped for even a minute. Congratulations were slung around like breaths of air, and joy and laughter filled the environment to the brim. A sense of accomplishment had draped over them all, basking in Keith’s success and helping him to enjoy it more by the second.

It was truly a night to remember, and one that neither Keith nor Acxa would ever forget. Because this was a night of celebration. This was a night worth celebrating. And on this night, they got to celebrate it with the people who cared about them the most.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but Lance being too scared to ask Keith out so he gives himself courage by writing Keith a song about being too shy to ask him out is just the sweetest thing in my head? And then Keith had to be a paranoid ass about it and punch Lance in the face when he finally got the guts to go for it and asked, but it also kinda wasn't his fault because Lance messed up and asked to ‘Netflix and Chill’ instead of a dinner date because he panicked and reverted back to Lover Boy Lance who likes to flirt without consequence and BOY HOWDY DID HE FIND A CONSEQUENCE THIS TIME XD 
> 
> Alexander Stewart- Shy:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WieemeZy0o
> 
> (But yeah, Lance wrote a lot of songs with Keith in mind and he never told anybody because he figured Keith didn't like him that way and he didn't want to be labeled the lovesick loser so he just wrote about Keith and how he makes him feel and now some of his most popular songs are thanks to his muse and it's coming back to bite Keith in the butt)
> 
> Keith forgave Pidge. He never really got angry with her for it, he was more embarrassed than anything else. He was kind of upset to find the kitchen in pristine condition because he still felt like he needed to be punished, but he just went with it and scampered down to the basement instead of dwelling on it. After Keith went to bed with a new bandaid on his hand, Lance held a family meeting with the trio in his room that night to go over everything he had noticed that bothered Keith. Specifics were not given for Keith’s privacy, but Hunk gave tips about how to handle abuse, and Pidge promised to cut the pranking video for good in exchange for the business owners documentary plan she had made up at Rosa's instead. Everyone pitched in their promises to do better after that. No more unintentionally insensitive religious jokes or major jump scares or other stuff they find along the way, and from then on, they would all look out for Bad Days for everybody, not just Keith. They’re a team. A family. They’re gonna act like it.
> 
> NGL, I want this cake. Like, I kinda wanna go to the store and find a way to recreate this masterpiece because I can TASTE it. It’s like a German chocolate spice cake with salted caramel and chocolate drizzle and those hazelnut tubey cookies that you’re supposed to stick in your coffee and I just adjfbpfjvn I want cake. ANYWAYS. Hope you liked the fluff. There's more along the way, I promise :)
> 
> Bonus notes:  
> Pidge: age 19 AND A HALF, thank you very much, shut up, Lance. Communication officer/ social media expert in her last year of college because she's a freaking genius and skipped a grade or two. But since that doesn't pay the bills yet, she waits tables at Sal's diner. She helps Lance as his agent, and when she hears Keith's music too, she offers to help him as well because damn. Who knew she had such talented friends?
> 
> The List: Must be financially stable with proof of employment for a minimum of two years (It’s green now :} )


	35. I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia threw her head back with a laugh as Blake spun them around in obnoxious circles around the kitchen. Keith rolled his eyes at his father’s antics, but he couldn’t stop the slight tug to the corner of his lip at the sound of his mother’s amusement.
> 
> Blake had snuck up behind his wife while she was cooking and swept her up into an impromptu dance with the help of the usual radio playing in the background. Krolia fell into step almost immediately, having gotten used to unsolicited dances with her husband over the years and held onto him tightly as she began serenading him through the song they were dancing to.
> 
> Keith merely shook his head, used to his parent’s mushy shenanigans by now and mostly immune to it. Instead, he flipped through his math book and went on to the next equation, content to get on with his day. 
> 
> It was just another night in the Song house, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! This one should be a cutie chapter, mostly fluff and soft stuff so no TWs I don't think. There's a little bit of a scare but no panic and Lance goes extra fabulous to fix it so I think it should be good :) 
> 
> That being said, let the games BEGIN!

**-**

**I Found**

**Amber Run**

**-**

"Time to party cuz my brother's leaving the police to save some lives!" Lance immediately cupped his hands around his mouth to imitate a loud, repeating air horn. Emphasis on  _ loud. _

Pidge grumbled into her plate, practically bent over the table in exhaustion. "It's too early for this."

And for that, Keith tapped his coffee mug with hers. Lance was not deterred, and as he finished his journey down the stairs, he hopped into place before the breakfast nook to stop in front of the others.

"It's never too early to celebrate hard work," Lance said with a bright smile, then dropped his hero pose to loudly kiss his Tía on the cheek and sit down next to Keith. "And this is definitely something he's worked for."

"Are you talking about Marco?" Miss Sophia asked.

"The one and only," Lance beamed. "He's finally finishing his degree and making the switch."

"Good for him!" Sophia said, equal parts pleased and proud. 

"What do you mean finally?" Keith asked. "Has he tried this before?"

"Kinda," Hunk answered, setting down a fresh batch of biscuits on the table.

Lance merely nodded, already reaching for the biscuits and shaking off the burns his fingers got for grabbing too soon. "Yeah, he had always wanted to be either a doctor or a policeman when he grew up, so he studied to be a police medic for the force. Since becoming a cop was easier, faster and he could basically do both jobs at the same time if he signed up to be a medic, he decided to go that route." Lance shrugged, nonplussed. "Or something like that, I don't remember, I've slept since then." 

Pidge snatched up her own steaming biscuit and dropped it too quickly on her plate, just about the only speedy thing about her that morning. "So what made him finally decide to switch?"

"The paramedics who rescued him." Lance slapped on some jelly to his biscuit before handing the opened jar over to Tía Sophia. "He was inspired by them at his accident, and it made him want to finish his degree so he could become one, too." 

At this, Lance paused, hiding his sudden discomfort behind a bite of jelly biscuit. It took him another extra second to chew and swallow before he continued on, but continue on he did. 

"He told me that if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have made it to the hospital." No one said anything about how softly Lance said this. "They saved his life long enough to save his life for good, and he wants to do that, too." He shrugged again before stuffing a huge bite of biscuit into his mouth. "Personally, I think this life suits him much better."

"I do, too," Hunk said as he sat down at the table. "He's always been more suited for bedside manner than handcuffs."

Pidge snorted. "Kinky."

"Behave yourself, Pidgeon, that’s my brother you’re talking about," Lance said. "But yeah, you're totally right."

A round of chuckling filled the table.

"Marco's only missing, like, two credits so it won't take him long," Lance said. "Plus, you know how he is, nothing can stop him. I'd bet money that Marco will end up in the back of an ambulance by January."

"I don't take losing bets," Pidge mumbled, not bothered by the splurge of jelly spilling out of her biscuit and mouth when she bit into it.

"Need a napkin there, savage child?" Keith asked.

"Nope," Pidge said. "Leave me to my heath- heebie-jeebie ways."

Keith was the only one to cock a brow at the sudden switch, which was the only reason he didn't bring it up or ask what she had originally intended to say. It didn't matter if he did anyways, because Pidge was already moving on to a new topic or six. The group moved along with her, easing through conversations about figuring out which classes to sign up for with the upcoming fall semester and which professors to avoid or flock to, segueing into class or work schedules hopefully not bumping into anything fun in their already busy lives. This then shifted to the excitement of an upcoming meteor shower and their plans to watch it, end of summer blowout celebrations or sales and eventually, hopeful holiday plans. Debates over biscuits and gravy versus cinnamon rolls for Thanksgiving breakfast nearly came to blows at one point before Pidge abruptly changed the subject once again.

“You; tall, dark and broody,” Pidge said, looking pointedly at Keith. "When will you be done editing your Kitchen Project?" 

Ah. The Kitchen Project. AKA Keith's baby and pain in the neck all at once.

Going into it, Keith knew that it was going to be a difficult project, but all the same, it was tedious to deal with. He had had to wait for Miss Sophia to leave with Lance for a doctor appointment, not because of their request but because of Keith not wanting to bother the older woman with banging and loud singing. Then, with the help of Hunk, they went through the entire kitchen thrice over recording all of the sounds that Keith wanted. Even then, they had run out of time, and needed a second day and a half to record with Lance's help as well. Then came the editing.

With Keith's massive work schedule, it was hard for him to find time for himself or his music. Adding on a major project that required his full attention for even the tiniest detail was not the smartest of choices to do in his life, but damn it all, Keith wanted it done right. So, for an extra eight days, Keith had spent every spare second he had on it, hoping to take each recorded sound and put it in its rightful place at just the right time for just the right mix. It was slow and exhausting, but after all that work, Keith was finally happy with the end product.

"I posted it last night, actually," Keith said. "I need to check on it and see how it went."

At that, Pidge immediately dropped her frok full of eggs and shot up with a look of betrayal on her face. "Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

Keith shrugged, a little irked by her sudden, accusing change of mood. "Sorry, it was late and I fell asleep."

Pidge wiggled her fingers at his waist and started pawing at his pockets for his phone. "Pull it up, lemme see."

"Right now?" Keith asked while trying to gently shove her off of him.

Taking the hint, Pidge backed off and shrugged herself "Sure." She picked up her overflowing biscuit for another sloppy bite, hunching over her plate to catch the leftovers and pausing only long enough to speak before disaster. “I’m your agent, after all. I need to see what I’m working with.”

“Well, yeah,” Keith said, mostly unconvinced. “But, at the table?” 

"Why not?" Hunk asked to his own biscuit.

“Yeah, man,” Lance said while soaking up some egg yolk onto his toast. “After all that work? I wanna see how it all ended up.”

"Yes,” Sophia nodded sweetly to Keith as she set down her tea, her eyes alight with anticipation. “I'd like to hear it as well."

Confused, Keith decided to just go with it, and shrugged while he pulled out his phone. "Okay, then."

When he pulled up YouTube, Keith smiled a little to himself once he noticed the high number already set under the viewed section so early in the morning, then turned his phone around for everyone else to see. The  [ **Kitchen Project** ](https://youtu.be/mXxZutPqVB4) began playing for them, and at first, nobody reacted due to how slow it began. After watching random bits of the kitchen running, though, it suddenly dropped into the song, and the screen split into each individual video of the recordings for each sound. Only then did their eyes light up, and smiles or smirks rounded the table as the song went on and Keith’s figure on screen began singing in the kitchen along with the rest of his recordings.

During this, the table quieted in order to listen fully from the tinny speakers, even slowing in their food so as not to make too much noise with scraping plates and chewing food. The others unconsciously leaned in closer to the screen for a better look at all of the different images and hopeful chances of hearing the song better. All eyes were locked onto Keith's phone, all attention on the musical creation. All but Keith himself.

Keith watched Lance study the performance, a smile crooking his lip but a pinch maring his brow. No doubt Lance was already trying to calculate what all he would need to do to catch up, and the thought of that running through Lance's mind bothered Keith. Mostly because Lance had been running himself ragged trying to spit out songs as fast as he could. Frankly, it had been a little worrisome in Keith's opinion, because Lance had been wearing himself out with a smile on his face; like it meant nothing.

Even the other night, when Keith had returned home from the late shift with Pidge, they had stumbled across Lance and Hunk asleep on the couch. Seeing Hunk sleep in random places wasn't that unusual, as the man could nap at the drop of a hat. Lance, though. That was different. 

Lance was slumped into Hunk's side, with his laptop still in his lap. His feet were curled underneath him, and his head had lolled back over Hunk's arm along the back of the couch. It didn't look comfortable in the slightest, but it also looked as though the two had just dropped right where they were without even stopping what they were doing before.

Scoffing a little, Pidge rolled her eyes and ignored her friends on the couch, choosing to climb the stairs for a quick nightly routine and even quicker hop into bed instead. She was muttering to herself about leaving them to their fates while she nabbed an uninterrupted shower, but Keith couldn't follow her example. He stayed in place at the entrance, watching her go until she disappeared into her room. Then, he looked back over to the pair on the couch.

Quietly, Keith made his way over, stopping at the back of the couch to peer over it at the boys. Hunk was snoring away, happy to be in his own, little dream world, but Lance didn't look nearly as comfortable. Despite being leaned up beside Hunk, Lance was mostly upright in his sleep with his head bent too far back over Hunk's arm, presenting his face openly. The underneath of his eyes were stained darker than the rest of his skin, and that annoying slight pinch in his brow was present. His discomfort was clear, even in his sleep, because Lance's lips were flat, tilting slightly downwards if looked upon at the right angle. 

If that weren't bad enough, it looked as though his laptop had left indentations in his skin from sitting on his exposed flesh for so long. Sure, they would go away after a few minutes, but just thinking about being pressed under work like that and then having to peel it away from sticky hot, skin made Keith shudder. Besides that, there were still headphones plugged into Lance's ears, silently waiting for a command from the laptop they were connected to in order to play more. From where Keith stood, there was the faintest tinge of red around Lance's ears where the earpieces rubbed against his skin, and Keith could tell that even that was disturbing him.

In his experience, Keith had learned the hard way of how irritating and even painful it could be to leave earpieces in his ears for too long, and had even shared this trouble with Lance before on numerous occasions. Really, they had spoken openly about lots of things over the years, including how they slept. Keith was used to harsh conditions, but Lance normally slept on his back to keep from head and body aches the next morning. From the way Lance was sleeping upright, to the way his equipment dug into him, Keith knew that if Lance were to stay here, he would wake up with more pain than he was used to. More than he deserved.

Carefully, Keith lifted his hand with the intention of removing an ear bud, but somehow ended up letting his fingers glide through short, brown hair instead. His eyes had been trained on it, and apparently his subconscious had taken the chance to take over while he was tired and unaware after a long day at work. At the moment, though, Keith didn't seem to mind all that much, as there was no one around to watch his lapse in judgement, and he was enjoying himself a little too much at the feel of Lance's hair between his fingers.

Memories of Lance slaving away over his laptop began piling up in Keith's mind, and he couldn't help the knot in his chest tightening up from how many there were. But then, the blow was softened when he remembered what songs Lance had worked on so diligently. All different. All for him. For Keith. 

That same, ridiculous flutter that followed him for every song returned as Keith thought back to Lance climbing rooftops for his music videos, practically glowing in the sun, his hair rustling in the wind. Any chance he got, Lance snuck glances at Keith whenever he was sure no one else was looking, and he did it even more whenever he edited back in the privacy of their home. Sneaking smiles and implications, speaking through lyrics rather than words, a private conversation for all to hear, but none to understand but themselves. 

It was something new that Keith had never expected before, and he certainly never knew he would appreciate. Not now. Not when before, it would only make him scared and angry. Now though… Now it was different. Now it would make him smile and soften at even the slightest hint of a memory.

Beneath him, Lance sighed softly and tilted his head into the touch, surprising Keith by the unbidden sense of pride it brought him. Wanting to help him further, Keith gently removed the earpieces from Lance's ears and let them fall to his shoulders. All the while, Keith still kept his hand stroking Lance's hair, and the pinch faded away from Lance's face the longer that Keith kept scratching. So he kept going, mindlessly carding his fingers through Lance's hair like he was stuck on autopilot and seemingly unable to stop or pull away. Not even when Lance opened his eyes.

For a moment, the two stared at each other. The silence was natural instead of uncomfortable, and Keith's fingers had slowed down further than his already easy pace. Lance knew that he wanted, that he  _ needed _ to say something. Something that would say just how little he cared if Keith continued to touch him for the rest of his life. 

"Hey," Lance whispered instead, looking Keith right in the eye.

"Hey," Keith whispered back just as he slid his hand free and set it carelessly on the back of the couch next to Lance's head. "Sorry to wake you. Figured you wouldn't like to wake up with a crick in your neck."

"It's fine," Lance said, still whispering to keep mindful of Hunk sleeping next to him, but they both knew it was more for staying inside their own, little world together. "You figured correctly."

Keith hummed, still looking down at Lance from where he stood behind the couch. After a moment of just staring, Keith slowly began to step around the couch, taking a breath to breathe out the stress of his day in one big huff as he plopped down next to Lance. The whole time, Lance watched Keith move, watched him stretch his arms in front of him, watched him lazily shuffle his feet, watched his long day fade from his mind as he breathed. Lance was always amazed at what all he could see when Keith was tired and unguarded, and he couldn't stop the smile creeping up his lips.

"Another successful day?" Lance asked.

Again, Keith hummed, an affirmative this time, but his eyes were closed while he tried to crack his neck by rocking it side to side. In the end, he gave up and nodded it to Lance's laptop instead. "How about you?" he asked. "Any luck?"

"I'd like to think so," Lance said, still lost in a smile as he watched Keith. Then, he tilted the laptop and offered the headphones. "You tell me."

Without a word, Keith accepted the buds and stuck them into his ears, turning to the editing screen as he did so. Lance re-woke his computer and cringed at the marks left in his thighs from the machine, but he hissed even harder at how asleep his numb legs had fallen when he tried to move them. Keith snickered at Lance's misfortune, careful to stay quiet for Hunk's sake but otherwise turned his attention back to the screen once Lance pressed play. 

Lance wiggled his feet back and forth to try and wake his legs up while Kieth watched the video, but Lance was busy watching Keith instead. Reactions were one thing, but watching Keith concentrate on something and give it his full attention, it was somewhat validating. It always made Lance pleased with himself when the thing that Keith was wholly invested in was something that Lance had spent time on. The video that was properly edited so far reflected off of bruise colored eyes as Keith diligently watched  [ **Despacito** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCJl0NLq1zY) for any errors or mistakes, finding none, and making Lance feel even more accomplished.

"You're a troll," Keith told Lance halfway through.

Lance could only shrug, grinning smugly. "Hey, they got me thinking once they asked about guilty pleasures."

Keith chuckled at that, and gently folded up the headphones to return to Lance after the song had ended. "It sounds great," he said, smiling softly. "I think I like this one better than the original."

"Aww," That got another smile and a half-hearted wave while Lance playfully swatted Keith's comment away. "You're just saying that."

"Maybe," Keith shrugged, then smirked as well. "But you'll never know."

Lance chortled at the footage of the tiny, red piano making a comeback in Keith's video, and it brought Keith back to the present. There were still smudges under Lance's eyes from working so hard, and it bothered Keith that it  _ didn't _ bother Lance. Instead, the idiot just laughed it off and went back to work whenever it was brought up. Every time, he went back to work. Always working… 

The more that he thought about it, the more Keith realized he recognized himself in Lance. Recognized the first year of college, the stress of too much on his plate, of the burning in his gut at the thought of failure or slowing down. It was a nightmare having to realize and change his way of thinking for that first year, but Keith had had help. He had had Lance and the others. Now Lance was being just as stupid as he had once called Keith.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me," Lance said, turning his tainted smile to Keith. "I knew this would be bad for me."

Irritation flickered within Keith, once again reminded of Lance's work ethic, but Pidge was faster than Keith.

"That's your own fault," Pidge said, pointing at him with an egg covered fork. "You're the one who agreed to help." 

"Because I also knew it was too good to pass up," Lance argued, gesturing to Keith's phone as it was put away. "Clearly I was right. You'd have to be an idiot to not want that to exist, even if it  _ is _ against me." 

"It doesn't count towards the bet," Keith said suddenly, a little annoyed as he stabbed at his eggs for more mayo toast. "We agreed on the docuseries, not my music."

"Ah." Lance held up a finger and smiled at Keith with something that resembled playful but didn't quite reach it yet. "But your music was made with the results of the docuseries."

"C'mon, man, you know that's a stretch," Hunk said before taking a sip of his juice.

"Not at all, Hunky, not- at- all," Lance said with a flourish. "I am a man of honor and will win with honorable actions, just you watch."

Hunk snorted. "Okay, but that just means I'll have to watch you turn into a zombie along the way to do it first."

Pidge scoffed out a laugh. "It's like you don't even want to win."

"Those dark circles say otherwise, Pidge," Keith grumbled absentmindedly.

Lance dropped his fork to touch his chest with mock offense. "Excuse you, I am a beauty!"

"And all that extra work you're doing is turning you into a beast," Keith breezed.

With how easily Keith brushed him off, Lance squawked out an offended gasp, then pointed his fork at Keith with intent. "If anyone here is a beast, it's  _ you, _ Mullet. That hair alone is pretty ghastly."

"Such a mean and heartless thing to say," Keith said flippantly while he readied a bite of mayo toast. "Just like a beast."

Lance slapped his hand down on the table. "I'll show you a beast!"

"Kinky," Pidge snorted.

A little despondent, a little too tired, Hunk's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Can we just make it through one meal without any sex jokes?"

Sophia chuckled at this, shaking her head to her tea once again. "I'm afraid that's a tall order, baby."

-

Lance peered into the bathroom from the edge of the wall, not wanting to be seen lurking in the doorway. Below him, down on the floor, Keith was crouched over to meticulously spread even layers of dark, grey gunk that Lance was sure Keith had told him the name of several times before, but could not remember for the life of him. It didn't really matter, though, because Lance was enjoying the view.

Technically, Keith wasn't supposed to be working; not for Coran, at least. Since Keith's schedule was so hectic, however, it was revealed early on that Coran had made a deal with Keith in order to work his full forty hours in shifts unlike any other employee. So long as the assigned project got done within a certain, reasonable timeframe, it didn't matter to Coran if Keith broke up his hours into smaller parts. Seeing as Keith's was a special case, kind-hearted Coran had decided to make an exception for this arrangement, and his gut feeling about it  _ and _ Keith had been proven right so far.

Since learning of this fact, it no longer surprised Lance or the others to find Keith randomly working on a project for an hour or two in between his other jobs, and today seemed to be no exception. With another layer of grey gunk evenly spread out, Keith set to work applying the tiling over top it, making sure that the pieces were fit in together properly, and with the correct amount of spacers in between them. It was fascinating to watch, but it was even more entertaining to see Keith focused on his work.

Even from behind, Lance could tell that Keith had on his game face, as he usually did whilst working. The lock of his jaw could be seen from behind and through the wayward strands of his dark, wispy hair, the strength reserved for bigger, heavier projects in his muscles was redirected to his hands as they delicately placed ceramic tile after ceramic tile down in the required pattern. His shoulders were drawn in, not in the way that Lance hated whenever Keith felt scared or cornered, but different. Different in the sense that Keith was choosing to be careful because of the sensitivity of the project rather than fear of retribution, much in the same way that he had looked when he first met the kittens. It was truly a sight to see, and Lance loved it regardless of the angle. 

As Keith laid down the last ceramic to the row, he paused a moment to sit back and let out a tired sigh. He let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling, but his eyes had slipped shut with exhaustion instead, leaving him sitting blindly on the floor, just taking a moment for himself. After a few seconds, Keith began rolling his neck and shoulders, a few grunts and groans slipping out here and there, but nothing substantial as he worked out the kinks in his sore muscles. It was cute beyond belief, and Lance couldn’t stop the snort that slipped out, making Keith turn around to face him, eyes widened with curiosity.

“What?” Keith asked.

Lance shook his head, still unable to put his smile away. “Nothing. Just looking a little beastly there, with your overworked muscles and all.”

The joke from breakfast gave Lance a push of confidence to antagonize Keith a little more, stepping into the doorway to lean against it with his arms crossed. Keith seemed mostly unphased by the sudden change in Lance, and with how naturally he responded, it only made Lance's confidence grow.

“You’re one to talk,” Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re starting to look like I did freshman year.”

“Nobody could look as bad as you did freshman year,” Lance said, leaning his back along the doorframe. “Talk about beastly. I honestly thought you were going to die on your feet.”

“Yeah, well, you’re looking pretty beastly yourself, these days,” Keith muttered.

“Nope, Lance said, shaking his head and crossing his arms tighter like a child. “I think the word you’re looking for is ‘beauty’.” His grin widened as he jerked a thumb at himself. “I’m the Beauty, you’re the Beast; remember that.”

“Is that so?” Keith deadpanned.

Lance grinned. “Sure is.”

“I think you have that backwards.”

“I don’t think I do,” Lance said, crossing his arms back into place.

Unconvinced, Keith shrugged. “Okay, Beasty.”

“In your dreams,” Lance snarked.

Keith sighed, glowering at Lance with a genuine level of irritation that prickled the back of Lance’s neck, and made him want to stop playing where he was right then. Instead, Lance kept his grin up and jutt his chin out, raising his eyebrows expectantly but speaking before Keith could add on.

“No one else has to know your little secret but I know I’ve popped up in there at least once or twice,” Lance joked, tapping at his temple. “I’m just too pretty not to dream about.”

“Not these days,” Keith griped, actually a little angry. He sighed again, scowling away from the drop of Lance’s smile because he hated being the cause of it. For a moment, Keith stayed quiet, gathering his thoughts and debating whether or not to speak his mind, but the concern he had for his friend outweighed his embarrassment, and he gave in. “Just…”

Again, Keith sighed, looking away for a moment before turning his head towards Lance. Close to looking at him, but not quite. “Slow down. Please.” Keith grimaced at himself, turning slightly away again as he felt his skin heat up uncomfortably. “You’re starting to worry people.”

It was quiet between them after that, with Keith hiding away in plain sight and Lance trying to study the man’s demeanor. Keith was uncomfortable, obviously, but he wouldn’t have said anything unless it mattered. Especially if it bothered him to admit it. In Keith’s eyes, he was basically admitting to watching Lance, or noticing changes in him recently. Lance knew that was a lot for the man, though he still didn’t fully understand why. Regardless, if Keith was willing to put himself in that situation for Lance’s sake… then maybe Lance really had been pushing himself a little too far.

Over the past few weeks, Lance had been working harder than ever on his YouTube career. He didn’t necessarily feel as exhausted as Keith feared he did, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t tired, either. Lance could admit that he had been pushing himself to his limits as well, given how sore his muscles were from the tension in his body, focusing on staying still, bent over his computers, only running around for the visual shots. Then there was adding on his actual job as well after all of that was done. It left Lance with very little time to himself, oftentimes leading him to staying up in front of his computers late into the night, and sometimes straight on into morning. 

Aside from that, there wasn’t much else wrong. Lance’s skin definitely saw the damage he was doing to himself, but that was pretty much it. Nothing a full course spa day couldn't fix. In Keith’s eyes, though, it was so much more, and a selfish little part of Lance was somewhat happy about this fact. Happy that Keith was worried about him.

“‘People’?” Lance asked quietly with a coy smile.

Keith’s scowl deepened, and he stubbornly kept it burning along the corner wall. “Yeah. People.” He crossed his arms, defiant. “You think I’m the only one who noticed?”

“No,” Lance said. “I’m actually surprised  _ you  _ did.”

“Yeah, well, that should tell you something then, shouldn’t it,” Keith grumbled, more of a statement than anything else.

“Yeah, I guess it should,” Lance said, his smile still clinging to the edges of his lips, small as it was. “I guess you’re right.” His eyes glimmered with content, but he kept his voice steady as he spoke nonetheless. “Alright. I’ll slow down.”

Keith nodded once curtly, then went to stand, still turned away from Lance. “Right. Good.” 

Lance shook his head at his friend, still smiling softly as Keith stretched a little. Keith’s inability to voice his concerns for Lance outright was downright adorable sometimes. Lance was lost in thought about this for maybe half a second before he heard the cracking of Keith’s bones, the groan under his breath, and saw the tension in his shaking muscles the longer that Keith stretched his arms or rolled his neck.

“Maybe you should take a break, too,” Lance said, nodding to the stack of tiles on the floor. “I know these need to go in, but you look like you could use one.”

“I’ll be fine,” Keith said, but his hands were kneading the flesh of his lower back as he said it, catching Lance’s eye. Then he lifted his arms up for another stretch high above him, even going so far as to step up on his toes for more reach, straining his voice when he continued. “It shouldn’t take me much longer anyways.”

Before Keith could move out of his stretch, Lance stepped forward and slid his hands across the width of Keith’s back, just below his shoulder blades, then slowly began pushing pressure into the skin there. Keith froze for a moment, stiffened by the unexpected touch, but then as Lance lowered his hands, Keith relaxed slightly, allowing the movement to continue. Lance gladly accepted the invitation and continued kneading the flesh beneath his fingers, gently putting just the right amount of pressure on the rock hard muscles tensed up beneath skin. 

Lower, lower, lower, Lance let his hands glide down the length of Keith’s back, stopping at the base of his spine above his beltline, then began rolling back up towards Keith’s shoulders. Keith lowered his arms slowly, strangely unreactive towards Lance and his bold touching, but allowing it all the same as he settled himself into a more natural stance. He let his head tip forward as Lance’s fingers crawled up and over his shoulders, squeezing the tightness out of his muscles and easing their way over his arms until they circled back around to his spine, returning back downward again.

They stayed like this, unnervingly silent as Lance massaged Keith’s sore muscles up and down along his back, and Keith pliant beneath his hands. Keith’s head was still bowed, giving Lance more access to his neck and shoulders once the hands made a return trip upwards, and it stayed that way as he closed his eyes to take in the feel of Lance’s fingers trailing down again. For one, fleeting, terrifying moment, Keith’s mind slipped over to the fantasy of Lance doing this in the privacy of his bedroom, behind closed doors, where no one could interrupt or judge, maybe not even in a naughty way, but in the even more seductive vision of coming home after a long day and spending time together- but then that moment passed, and Keith chastised himself for even having such a fantasy in the first place… but then Lance stepped closer.

Between the two of them, they both knew that this was not meant to be a sexual experience, and they accepted that fact as such. In fact, they welcomed it. It was far too much for whatever relationship they currently had, platonic or otherwise, and it felt wrong to even consider it as such. It wasn't even a possibility. 

The intimacy, however, could not be denied as Lance let the full extent of his hands spread out completely over Keith’s lower back, covering more area than ever before. Keith’s shirt was in the way, and again his traitorous mind begged for it to be brushed away, but the knowledge that this was nothing more than a friend helping another reminded Keith that even with his shirt on, it was still largely loving. Romantic, even. A fact that was painfully reminded to them once they realized the shuffling outside the door was footsteps.

"You guys are so gay."

Panic swarmed Keith in an instant, but in almost the exact moment that Keith had jumped away, Lance had turned around with a quirk to his brow and his hands on his hips, easily falling into clean up mode and ready for a fight if need be. 

"Excuse you, I'm bi, get it right," Lance said, sassy.

"No,” Pidge said, drawing the word out. “You're  _ thirsty." _

This, Lance could not deny.  _ "Well…" _

"And a hoe."

"HEY."

"Drama queen," Pidge muttered while she cleaned her phone lense.

Lance unabashedly snapped his fingers in a fabulous arch to prove her absolutely right, and made her laugh in the process. It gave Keith the chance to breathe, and even without looking, Lance could feel the relief washing over Keith at his side. When Pidge had surprised them, Keith had flinched away from Lance’s touch as though he had been burned, turning his wide eyes to find Pidge cleaning the screen of her phone for more recording. The fact that they hadn’t been caught on camera should have been a comfort, but the panic had already set in, and Keith was left speechless as he stared at her in horror. Thankfully, with Lance in the room, there was never silence for long. Now, Pidge was seemingly distracted enough to forget about the predicament the boys had found themselves in and lifted her phone to begin recording anew.

“Alright, Song,” Pidge said, camera ready. “Tell me what you got.”

Keith went into full detail mode trying to get Pidge’s camera on his work and only his work, desperate to get any and all attention away from himself in the process. Within another hour, Keith had finished tiling the new bathroom floor and had closed the door to let it set, explaining how no one could disturb it for a good, long while lest it be ruined. Pidge herself seemed exceptionally bored with all the knowledge and facts sent her way about things that she had no earthly attachment to, and with the sterile way Keith explained it, it wasn’t that hard to figure out why. In the end, though, Pidge recorded it dutifully, and promised to edit it to be interesting in at least some way or another.

By the end of it, Keith was too jittery to be seen on camera any more, and Lance knew it. Pidge had noticed the odd behavior as well, but with Lance deliberately trying to put the attention on himself, she decided not to pry, and used the distraction as B-roll footage for her film. It gave Keith the chance to get ready for his shift at the pool and slip out unnoticed, a little more at ease after Lance rushed out after him to carpool to work. The second that Lance slammed the door shut, Keith was already pulling off the curb and drove down the road while Lance struggled with his seatbelt.

It was quiet between them at first, nothing more than the low hum of the radio playing out in the car. For a while, neither man felt compelled to fill it with idle chatter while they drove to their afternoon shift. The churning in Keith's gut was consistent, though, and it badgered him the longer that he sat silently in the car with the usually loud and chatty Lance.

From the corner of his eye, Keith glanced over at the passenger seat, not noticing anything ary with his friend. Lance simply sat content in his seat, staring out the window and humming along with the low music slightly under his breath. It wasn't tight or hostile or impending with doom, it was simply Lance being quiet for once, and considerate of Keith's still frayed nerves possibly needing that quiet before jumping into a louder environment with more people to watch his every move.

Keith sighed quietly to himself as he turned his attention back to the road. Lance was always doing that. Always considering others, and lately, that tended to be Keith more than anyone else. It was… nice. But also unnerving. And he didn't know why.

"Thank you," Keith finally muttered.

Lance blinked back to reality, not realizing that Keith had spoken at first. "For what?"

"For…" Keith shrugged, refusing to look at Lance and instead put all of his attention on the lookout for any oncoming traffic before their turn. "Back there. With Pidge."

Understanding now, Lance waved him off and turned to look out the window again. "You don't have to thank me for that."

"Yeah I do," Keith said, a little confused.

_ "No, _ you  _ don't," _ Lance said, a little forceful as he turned to look at Keith. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what” Keith scoffed. “Say ‘thank you’ like a polite human being?" 

"Like it's a band aid that's supposed to fix everything," Lance said, crossing his arms in irritation. "You don't have to say it unless you actually mean it. Most of the time, when you say it, it doesn't mean anything." 

Even more indignation rose up Keith's throat, and he reared back a little in offense. "Of course I mean it; what-"

"If I haven't earned it, then it's no good."

The statement stopped Keith cold, as though slamming face first into a wall of confusion. "What?" 

"I haven't  _ earned  _ it," Lance repeated, as though that explained everything.

The problem with this, however, was that Keith was a dense piece of shit sometimes and didn’t understand a word that Lance was saying. Even worse was the fact that Lance was just as dense and vague as Keith could be, so it was a recipe for disaster in the making. 

A wave of irritation crashed over Keith and he huffed out a frustrated growl. "Can't you just accept it and move on?"

Lance threw his hands out.  _ "No!"  _

_ "Why not?" _ Keith snapped, just as loud.

"Because," Lance said, lowering his voice and suddenly serious as he took the effort to search Keith's eyes. "I can't earn it from common decency, Keith. Respecting your boundaries falls under that category."

Now Keith was more confused than ever, and he had to whirl around to look at Lance openly, trying to find sense in what Lance was spouting off about. His glare pierced through Lance but did no damage, as Lance looked on unaffected by Keith’s growing anger. Instead, Lance stared right back, challenging but searching, an odd mixture of emotions that Keith could never decipher even on his best days. Whatever it was, it held Keith’s tongue in place, and bottled up whatever vile substance that was churning in his gut. Growling in frustration, Keith turned away to give his attention back to the road and let his anger simmer.

Neither one of them said another word for the rest of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I had to do it >:)  
> DEM BOIS BE GETTING SOFTER  
> WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THE GOODS, YOU GUYS, SO CLOSE
> 
> Also, in case you missed it, yeah, Pidge was going to say 'heathen' but caught herself cuz she's a good friend who learns
> 
> Side note, the kitchen in the kitchen project is not the same kitchen that I imagined for the Espinosa house. Since it's so light on the outside, I figured it to be warmer and richer inside, with dark woods instead of light.
> 
> Believer Chase Holfelder:  
> https://youtu.be/mXxZutPqVB4
> 
> Despacito Sam Tsui:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCJl0NLq1zY
> 
> The List: Must be able to provide adequate and healthy meals three times a day for every child in your care (Green)
> 
> Okie Dokie, that's it for this week, folks. Remember that I'm taking next week off so I can recover from some minor outpatient work, so I'll be seeing you next-next week instead of next week. (No chapter on Sept 3, hopefully yes chapter on Sept 10) Sorry to bail on you guys but that stuff always leaves me groggy and loopy and I just canNOT write a crack fic for this series because I was doped up on regulated pain killers. I'd never forgive myself XD 
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys :)


	36. Future Looks Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's colder than a witch's tit in here," Acxa said, rubbing her arms for warmth and making both Hunk and Lance sit up ramrod straight at her comment, staring at her with wide, flabbergasted eyes. 
> 
> "Now I KNOW Keith didn't teach you that," Lance said.
> 
> "Yeah, where did that come from?" Hunk asked.
> 
> It didn’t take longer than a second for the pieces to fall together, and in unison, the boys turned to frown at their friend.
> 
> "P i d g e."
> 
> Said woman frowned behind her computer, affronted. "What makes you think it was me?"
> 
> Words were not needed in the depths of the deadpan stares she received.
> 
> "Okay it was me,” Pidge caved. “But your assumptions mean nothing!"
> 
> Hunk smirked, snickering behind his hand. “Keith is gonna kill you when he finds out.”
> 
> Lance, however, was less amused. “She’s barely been with you a month; teach her the stuff you’re supposed to and not how to be a heathen like you.”
> 
> Pidge cocked a brow. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”
> 
> “P I D G E.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I'm back! Thanks so much for your patience. Everything went well and I'm doing A-OK ;] Not only that, but I felt significant improvement after I got back home and I am doin' dandy~ 
> 
> That being said: let's have a dandy, happy chapter today :)  
> (Also, for context, just assume each scene in this chapter is a different day because IDK if I made that clear. I struggle with that in each chapter, TBH.)

**-**

**Future Looks Good**

**One Republic**

**-**

Once again, Acxa was staying over for the weekend, and Keith was thrilled. Everyone was, to be fair. Thanks to both Keith’s a Lance’s schedule, though, if they wanted to capitalize on their time together, it was suggested that Acxa join them for a day of fun at the pool. Pair that with the fact that school would be starting up again soon, and it was considered to be the  _ perfect _ end of summer bash to celebrate with. And her friends agreed.

Keith smiled as he watched his sister splash around in the wave pool with the neighborhood girls he recognized, happy to see the way she lit up around them. This was the demeanor he had wished to see on her every day; bright, excited and gleeful. At times he was worried that he would never see it again, given recent circumstances. But watching her now, laughing, smiling, having fun like an actual kid, it lit his soul on fire in the best way.

Seeing Acxa like this was one of Keith's greatest joys in life. Out of anyone, he believed she deserved this carefree life the most. Her smile could always put Keith in a better mood, and lately, he had those girls to thank for it. For Acxa, her new friends were a godsend in lifting her spirits. 

In a way, they did the same for Keith, but deep down, he knew who all was the real source of his happiness. His own friends were becoming something more of a staple in his life, and he was grateful for them more than he ever thought he was capable of. Although, Keith knew he would be lying if he said there wasn't specifically one person in particular who made more of a difference than the rest.

“That really is something, huh?” Lance asked at his side, peering over his shoulder at the group of girls in the wave pool. “It’s like she’s a completely different person.”

“Yeah,” Keith muttered, giving himself an extra second to look at his happiness manifested before searching the rest of the pools like he was supposed to. “I’m really glad she found them.”

“Me too,” Lance said, turning back to his duties as well. “I’m happy for her.” Keith hummed agreement, but Lance wasn’t done talking. “I wish she could stay over more, though.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “But I’ll take what I can get.”

Lance ticked his head, lips pursing almost a little pleading while he thought. “Are you sure we can't invite her to stay over for family night next weekend?”

_ Ah, that, _ Keith thought, a little glumly.

Between the five of them, all members of the Espinosa house had all consecutively agreed to wait until the downstairs area was safe enough to sleep in again before choosing to host another family night, but with all the extra trouble that had unexpectedly jumped out once they opened the walls, it had taken longer than expected. Not only that, but their plans had been put on hold yet again with the looming threat of the deadline to register for the fall semester. 

It had taken ages for each of them to work out their paperwork, to sign up, to figure out their loans, scholarships and FAFSA; then came grabbing seats in available classes before the best ones could be snatched up and fixing their schedules to work with their jobs- in Keith's case  _ multiple _ jobs and schedules, which was then followed up with tracking down all of the  _ useless _ textbooks needed for  _ each _ and  _ every _ single class hoping to find the cheapest scraps available that could pass as acceptable. Throughout it all, it was an absolute nightmare, but a war zone that they were all too familiar with. 

Now with the first floor mostly done and everyone safely signed up for classes, the time had come, and they were all ready to catch up on all the episodes of This Is Us they had missed. They were all excited about it, even Keith, and they all had been ecstatic at the idea of inviting Acxa to join in with them as well, seeing as she was just as much family as the rest of them. Unfortunately, though, it fell on a day when Acxa did  _ not _ stay the night, and they were crushed to find this out. 

Unless it was  _ absolutely vital _ to the church, class or country, the Sendaks were insistent on keeping up with Acxa's visiting schedule already set in place. The military rule in their lives had carved that strict habit into their very bones, and it was always a battle trying to change it. A fact that made Keith's victory over his bi-weekly agreement all the more satisfying.

This time, Keith  _ knew _ he would never convince the fosters into letting Acxa stay the night for frivolity. Despite it being the weekend, staying up late was a rule that the Sendaks had set into place in order to keep the sleeping schedule steady for school- especially now that summer was over. It wasn't an unreasonable request, not wanting their kids to break the system over the weekend and be forced to try to rebuild that schedule while being tired during the school day. With that in mind, it was difficult to find fault with the fosters when they were just looking out for the kids in their own way.

That being said, it was vital to the group to have Family Night now more than ever because of classes starting up again. This was their only chance before all hell broke loose, and they wanted to make the most of it and celebrate late into the night. For this night, however, they had multiple nights built up over the last few weeks, and had every intention of catching up on what they had lost.

Normally, with how late the night usually ran, staying up late then sleeping in was a given. The episodes tended to run long, and with how chatty everyone was, it made the night run longer. This night would be a thousand times worse, and all during the first weekend of school starting up again. There would be no comfortable way for Acxa to join unless she either stayed the night or left early, making Keith miss even more of the show as he dropped her off and completely killing the mood for everyone else with both of their absence. It just wouldn't be the same.

Knowing this, Acxa had agreed with Keith when she brought it up with him earlier on, and she even volunteered to stay out of it if only to make things easier. Family night was a special night that had been ignored for too long, and the siblings wanted nothing more than to let their friends enjoy it with as little drama as possible. So, not wanting to dampen the mood after hyping this day up for weeks, they had agreed not to bring it up to the Sendaks. It sucked, but the decision was made easier with the fact that it could be easily replaced later on with another, equally significant occasion. 

Still, just then, Lance had looked so hopeful at the idea of bringing Acxa in for this night; a night that he had been waiting for for so long. Keith didn't want to ruin that hope, but he couldn't stand the idea of raising it further with fruitless probabilities, only to be inevitably crushed even worse when Carol or Dick refused. Sighing quietly, Keith shook his head, lowering his eyes in accepted disappointment.

“That’s a shame,” Lance said, dejected. “What about you; have you caught up yet?”

Again, Keith shook his head. “You know I’ve been busy.”

“We’ve  _ all  _ been busy,” Lance said, knocking his elbow into Keith’s side just to mess with him. “At least tell me you watched the first episode.”

“Yes Lance,” Keith droned. “I watched the first episode.”

Immediately, Lance whipped his head around to beam at Keith, eyes wide and expectant. “And? What’dja think? Did you like it? Did you see it coming? Do you want more?”

“Knock it off, spazz,” Keith said, pushing Lance away to put some space between them again. “Keep it up and I won’t want to watch another minute.”

Lance gave him a queer eye, smirking a little with disbelief. “I’m calling your bluff, Songbird,” he said, confident. “You liked it, and you want to watch more of it, I can tell.”

“Oh, can you?” Keith asked, voice as flat as his expression, because Lance was right. Keith had been intrigued, he had liked what he had seen, and he did want to see more- but like hell was he going to admit that to Lance.

Still, Lance saw right through him, and nodded once to himself. “Oh yeah, you definitely liked it.” He grinned wider at Keith. “You like it too much not to stop watching it just to piss me off.”

“Watch me,” Keith threatened, making Lance toss his head back into a cackle. “You underestimate my desire to watch you suffer.”

“And you underestimate the way the show will make  _ you  _ suffer,” Lance countered. “In a good way.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Your face doesn’t make-”

“Lance.”

The man snickered to himself, scanning the waters with a wide turn once more in order to give them some space again. Things were nice between them, lately. True, Keith had been more content in general, but when they were together, Lance had noticed a significant change. On what exactly, he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that Keith was happier, more relaxed, and playful with him more than ever before. Maybe it was the music he played for Keith, maybe it was the way they were able to speak with each other more freely now, or maybe Keith was starting to let himself calm down more. 

Whatever the case, Lance was grateful to it, because just as he was happy to see Acxa in a better place, he was equally pleased to find Keith in a similar state. At the risk of scaring Keith off by making him aware of it, however, Lance remained silent on the matter. Instead, he milked it for all it was worth; singing more songs, taking more jabs, having more meaningless conversations about socks or chips or TV shows. It was nice, and Lance would soak up every little bit he could get. He liked the new dynamic between the two of them, and a little selfish part of him wanted to keep it for himself. 

The other part was just happy to see Keith smile again.

-

Things were difficult with Acxa’s new friends. Not in the sense that they didn’t get along, on the contrary, Acxa had never had such good friends before in her life. No, the problem was that she simply couldn’t communicate. Not with all of them, at least.

When it came to understanding, Acxa's most comfortable form of learning was watching. She could find out everything that she needed to know silently from the sidelines, out of the way of anybody else. This way, no one was bothered, and Acxa was quick enough on her feet to piece all the clues she found together to keep her safe and likable. With the girls, they were all so open and friendly and accepting that she didn't even have to try that hard. In fact, they welcomed it, and actively set out to learn about her as well.

In the short time that they had known each other, each girl had picked something out of Acxa on their own with little to no effort. With their combined efforts, they had already learned how much she liked to read adventure stories or mysteries, and didn't care for romance novels all that much. They knew that she liked tart things like fruit or sour candy, and hated overly sweet flavors like cotton candy or artificial grape and strawberry, that she enjoyed brains rather than brawns for revenge but had a mean right hook if she put her mind to it, and that she had excellent balance thanks to needing to ride on Narti's back bike pegs, the best out of all of them in fact. This proved to be extra useful for when they competed against each other with impromptu gymnastics on Ezor's trampoline- though no one could beat Ezor herself. They had learned so much more from her than just that alone, which was impressive in Acxa's book, but even more impressive to her was what she had learned from them.

So far, Acxa had learned a lot about her new friends in a short amount of time. Mainly because she adored them, even if she would never admit these truths aloud for fear of the facts being used against her. Ezor was loud and quirky and fun, and she never held her tongue when it came to her opinion. She led them all into wild situations that always entertained, no matter what, and it was her boldness that brought them to adventure every time. Zethrid was just as bold, but in a different way, and just as opinionated. Her bullheadedness got in the way at times but it was only because she was passionate, and loudly at that. Acxa admired her for it. She admired them both for different reasons, but Narti was something different altogether. 

Even mute, Narti always got the last word in, and stood her ground no matter the consequence. There was this uncanny ability that she had that somehow got others to see things her way, and made them do what she wanted without them even realizing it. She was the loudest of them all, despite her silence. Her personality outshined them all, Acxa included, and she was impressed with the ability to do so even without a voice.

Acxa, ever vigilant, watched them all in awe. She studied and learned and practiced what she could from her friends, taking in pieces of what she liked from each of them and applying them to her own personality in hopes of becoming more like the strong, independent woman she had once hoped of growing up to be. A little adventurous from Ezor, a sprinkle of fearlessness from Zethrid, hopefully a dash of diplomacy from Narti, and the kindness and easy acceptance from each of them combined. Nowadays, hanging out with her Generals, as Lance called them, that idea of becoming a better person didn’t seem like much of a fantasy. At least, when it comes to Ezor and Zethrid.

Something that the girls had not learned yet, and something that even Acxa hadn't fully realized about herself, was the fact that Acxa liked talking. She liked sitting with people she could connect with, could hold a conversation and find out more about them and share about herself. If given the chance, she'd take all day just to sit down and talk one on one with someone over an activity out and about any day. Much to her delight, she had gotten the chance to do so several times with Ezor and Zethrid… not so much Narti, though.

Trying to have a one on one conversation with Narti was something close to impossible for Acxa. Ezor was more than happy to translate whatever it was that Narti wanted to say, but if Ezor wasn’t there due to yet  _ another  _ punishment from her mother thanks to one of her ‘adventures’, the remaining three girls would have to resort to using their phones, or finding something to do that refrained from conversation altogether. While Zethrid knew some sign language thanks to Ezor, she was still learning, and was pretty much a novice at it despite already having much more time studying it than Acxa could have hoped to dream of. Nevertheless, they made it work. No matter the activity, they always had a good time with one another regardless of what they did. But it was just so restricting.

Granted, they had quite the fulfilling conversation going on through their phones. Narti had snatched onto Acxa's number within the first five minutes of knowing her for better ease of speaking, but that didn't stop them from texting after they had parted ways. The group chat between the four of them was fun on its own, and they always managed to put a smile on her face any time she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. With Narti, though, their text threads were longer, more thoughtful, and quite a bit more enjoyable, in Acxa's opinion. 

The quiet pair just clicked better together than Acxa did with the other two, no offence towards the girls at all. Acxa really did love them, truly, but Narti had a way of scratching that itch that not many people could take care of, and Acxa looked forward to opening those texts more than most others. It seemed that Narti felt the same way as well, given how enthusiastic the responses were. However, whenever the two of them got together with the group, that same enthusiasm quickly turned to irritation.

Oftentimes, Acxa could see just how frustrating it was for Narti to not be able to say whatever it was that she wanted properly conveyed whenever Ezor wasn’t around. Shoving a text in front of someone’s face didn’t have quite nearly the same effect, either, and if it  _ was  _ translated but  _ wasn’t  _ said in the right tone- of which, Ezor was able to do perfectly after years of friendship- it fell flat in the wrong ears all the same. All that power and grace that Narti effortlessly projected went to waste on those who couldn’t understand her brilliant words or comebacks, and it bothered Acxa almost as much as it bothered Narti.

It was alienating, and inorganic, making Acxa feel like an outsider for not only herself, but for Narti as well. More than anything, Acxa wanted to remove the barriers that stood between herself and her friends. At the moment, that barrier was knowledge, or a lack thereof. Knowledge that could be easily obtained if one were to put their mind to it. So, with her mind made up, Acxa set out to do just that. 

In any way she could.

-

Lance had a name for Keith that nobody knew about. Maybe others had heard it once or twice, but for the most part, Lance tended not to use it when other people were around. Not even Hunk or Pidge- or even Tía. Mostly, he liked to keep it to himself, because this name was different. This name was special. And lately, it was all that Lance could think about. 

Because Keith was his Songbird. 

Sure, it was a dumb play on his name, but it went much deeper than that. For Keith, he sang and looked just as lovely as any bird Lance had ever seen. Keith was graceful and elegant like a bird in flight, and soared above his peers with talents that were unmatched. He was wild and free, untamed in his natural element, and a beast with such beauty that few could only hope to obtain.

On the other side of that, Keith was just as fragile as a bird as well, skittish, and easily scared off like a songbird trapped under the gaze of a predator. Keith knew that feeling well, knew the dangers of the world around him, of all that he had faced so far, and all the threats he would have to face further still. Lance had no doubt that Keith had been sought after, desired by those bigger or stronger than him, and keeping the man on his toes for far too long, ready for fight or flight at a moment's notice.

Yet still, no matter his struggles, no matter his foes, Keith always lifted himself up and soared. In Lance's eyes, Keith was something beautiful that he had always admired from afar, just like a songbird. Now, Lance was getting closer and closer to gaining this wild animal's trust.

There was a slight lilt to the edge of Keith's mouth, and a softness to his eyes as they scanned the waters around them at yet another shift at the pool. Very few could recognize one of Keith's natural smiles, and Lance was pleased to say that he was one of the lucky few. This was definitely one of those smiles. Something was different today, something that had settled Keith's heart and made him glow from the inside out, and for the life of him, Lance couldn't figure out what. 

As far as Lance knew, nothing had changed. There was no word from Acxa, no new video that Keith had uploaded, nor any surprise changes in his schedule that allowed Keith a precious day off. Lance was stumped. 

"What's got you so cheerful?" Lance asked, grinning himself from infection.

Keith blinked, cocking a brow. "What?"

He seemed genuinely confused, as though not realizing his happiness, and it made Lance all the more giddy. This emotion was pure, and had popped up so naturally in Keith that he hadn't even noticed it. Knowing Keith, however, once brought to light or thought about too hard, Lance knew that either one of them would fuck it up somehow and it would fade away before Keith could even enjoy it. 

And that was the  _ last _ thing Lance wanted.

"Oh, so we're playing hard ball, huh? I see how it is," Lance said instead as his grin widened playfully. "Alright then, Songbird, keep your secrets."

Beside him, Keith snorted and shook his head, muttering to himself about how weird Lance was. Even more proof that Keith was happy. Seeing him this way made Lance feel bubbly inside, like he had won a prize to a lifetime supply of chocolate thanks to a golden ticket, but better. So much better. Because pure Keith smiles were a collector's item.

"You hear from Acxa lately?" Lance asked, hoping to milk this good mood for all it was worth. He was rewarded when Keith's eyes softened further, and the crook of his mouth lifted higher. 

"Yeah, I did," Keith said, then smirked, suddenly bemused. "She texted me this morning complaining about having to get up early for the school bus again."

Lance snickered at that, able to imagine the girl grumpy and disheveled as she stood on the sidewalk in the early morning darkness waiting for a bus filled with snot-nosed pre-teens that were hardly as cool as herself. At least, in Lance's opinion.

"Here's hoping she likes her classes, at least," Lance said, still snickering.

"Yeah," Keith chuckled along with him as he shifted on his feet, redistributing his weight for better comfort on the dividing wall. "So far she says she likes her math class. The teacher is apparently pretty chill, and teaches in a way that all of the kids can understand."

"That's a rarity," Lance said, scanning the waters once more. "Better hang onto that one and remember her at Christmas and teacher appreciation day." He stopped to give Keith a pointed look. "I'm talking major Starbucks gift cards, buddy."

Keith laughed at this, shoving Lance back into work for his troubles and infecting him with glee once again. This, hanging out like this, being able to talk so freely with no one else around, it was a real treat. The park was considerably emptier today now that school had started up again, and Lance had to push down that familiar disappointment that rose up in his chest every fall semester with the realization that Keith would be leaving soon. In fact, this would most likely be Keith's last summer  _ ever _ as a lifeguard, if he got his way and became Acxa's guardian. It would certainly explain all of the extra shifts he had picked up before their own classes could start again.

Sighing quietly to himself, Lance shook his head, forcing himself to be happy for Keith. With classes taking up the time slot that working at the pool had, Lance would still be able to visit with Keith on their own time. Not only that, but with Keith living with them now, they had more time together than ever. All Lance had to do was ask… but that was the hard part.

In flighty, songbird nature, there was every chance that Keith would turn down Lance yet again. Possibly avoid him again as well, if only for a little while. Lately, though, Lance had noticed a shift in Keith. All of his efforts to make Keith comfortable were finally paying off, and it gave Lance a little bit of hope. Hope that his Songbird may actually trust him enough to stay this time.

Still, Keith had found himself in a naturally good mood all on his own that day, and Lance didn't want to risk ruining it with a question that Keith had no intention of answering in public, regardless of how barren it was around them. He wanted Keith to enjoy it, to savor his good mood that he had made all on his own, all for himself. Lance would never be able to forgive himself if he had tainted such a rarity with his own selfish desires. So Lance kept quiet, and changed the subject away from his wandering thoughts and fantasies to fuel Keith's delight even more. Hoping to have something more pure and wholesome with his Songbird.

-

“Okay, Uzumaki, Misolovesoup, no. Just- no, no way. You can _ not _ convince me that Katy Perry would have ever considered taking a pop song and turning it into a two-thousand-four emo’s wet dream!” Lance declared, tipping his head back to claw at the side of his head as though blowing his own mind. “Who  _ does _ that? Keith, apparently.”

“Such an elegant description,” Keith deadpanned. “And over a song for my little sister, no less. How are you not on a list yet?”

“Quiet, you,” Lance said, shoving Keith hard enough to push him out of frame. “That was some Black Parade stuff if I’ve ever seen it and you know it.”

“I think you have your emo bands confused,” Keith said, shaking his head. “There. See? AnOdeToMyDog agrees.”

“SHUSH.”

The chat was equally as amused as the boys were over Keith’s final pre-recorded song. It was a bittersweet arrangement as it was the last for the summer before school began again, leaving the chat divided between being sad because it signaled the end of summer and excited because of the new songs to come from school and more free time. For Keith, however, it was different. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, even Acxa, Keith had planned to use this song for an emergency only. True, he had recorded  [ **Firework** ](https://youtu.be/1K8QTT8h_W8) previously, but he was also a little perturbed by the fact that his fail safe song had to have been used in the first place. Truthfully, Keith had hoped that the pick-me-up would not be needed, but with how off his sister had been acting recently, Keith figured that a little reminder to how he thought of her wouldn’t hurt her confidence too much. Hopefully it reached Acxa how he wanted it to, since she seemed to be feeling a little down lately.

Now the fans were praising Keith’s latest creation, and still going on about his Kitchen Project as well even a few days later, never knowing the influence behind either song. On the flip side, talk over Lance’s flood of works also overtook the chat, and it made that stupid, little flutter in Keith’s chest come back. Just about everyone gushed over Lance’s latest performances of  [ **Beneath Your Beautiful** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6nZ9fDHhRc) and  [ **Lay Your Head On Me** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXgMhDJCJDM) [,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXgMhDJCJDM) two songs that had been recorded, edited, finished and released within days of each other. Two songs that were already beautiful on their own, and both more popular now under Lance’s voice. Two songs with two wildly different meanings, yet both still screaming at Keith with obvious intent whenever Lance would smile at the camera with that same, infuriating smile he wore any time he hummed around Keith.

Once again, the influence of each song went unnoticed by the fans, and Keith couldn’t be more grateful for their obliviousness.

Just as oblivious to Keith’s inner turmoil, Lance smiled widely at the camera as he read through the chat. “You know what AviKun2000, we were just talking about that! I have the perfect song for Acxa.” He stopped to scan the screen again and scoffed. “Of course I’m going to play it, FreakOfNerdsher- great name, by the way,” he winked. “I know I can’t leave my besties in the dust so buckle up nerds, so here we go!”

Without another word, Lance literally jumped up from his seat to bounce on his toes, then scampered over to the piano, deliberately slapping at Keith’s shoulders to shoo him away from the bench after he failed to leave it once he had finished the last song. He snickered at Keith’s annoyed grumbling, but soon settled down into his seat, smile switching from playful to concentrated as he began to play  [ **Titanium** ](https://youtu.be/LaSXFpElxJ0) [.](https://youtu.be/LaSXFpElxJ0) Behind him, Keith turned away from the camera to hide his grin, disguising its cover with the fact that he was still trying to find a comfortable seat.

That ridiculous fluttering returned with a vengeance as Keith thought back to Lance talking about his sister. Of Lance admitting how tough he realized Acxa to be, of openly stating how impressed he was with the girl, and Keith knew that he meant every word. It was one thing for Keith to receive compliments from this foolish man, but knowing that Lance not only liked his sister, but respected her as a person rather than a child as well did things to Keith that he was not ready to handle. So, as he sat down, finally facing the camera, Keith’s grin faded away, back to its regular, relaxed state as Lance openly praised Acxa for the warrior that she was.

Once it was over, Lance stood with his nose held high in a mock attempt to be regal, making Keith snort. Then Lance turned to face the camera and bowed to it with a wild flourish of his hand. “Thank you,” Lance said, far too posh to be normal. “Thank you. Killer_Thorn, AddictedBookWorm, please send my flowers to my dressing room. JamieTayl, I’ll take that sparkling water now.”

“Using your fans as servants now?” Keith muttered, smirking. “You really are a ‘b’.”

“Please,” Lance said, unconvinced and far too smarmy. "Everyone knows you're the 'b', and I'm the 'B'."

Keith cocked a brow, still smirking. "Glad you finally admitted it."

"Wait no-” Lance dropped his snooty persona and immediately began flailing. “'B' as in  _ 'b', _ not 'b'!"

"We all heard you," Keith said.

Lance turned to the camera and pointed a finger at Keith, accusing. "He knows that's not what I meant!"

"And he knows exactly what he said," Keith said, smug.

Neither one of them knew how or when it happened, but over the last few days, it had been unanimously decided not to bring up the Beauty and the Beast battle between Keith and Lance. Both because they knew that it would inevitably be turned into something romantic- something that Keith openly dreaded, and because… well, because it was nice to have an inside joke between the two of them without the fans knowing. Something that they could share, but not share at the same time. True, there was plenty that the fans didn’t know about the boys, but there was something exhilarating about hiding in plain sight. It just sort of happened, acting as a secret conversation out in the open, almost as if in code, and the fans came up with a million different theories as to what ‘b’ and ‘b’ had meant, though so far, no one had put two and two together yet. It was more fun than it should have been.

At Keith’s last, snarky comment, Lance turned a glare at Keith, not really heated for a real fight, but annoyed all the same. Keith raised his brows at Lance, still sitting comfortably in his seat, arms crossed and a cocky smile at Lance, challenging without a challenge.

"I really hate you sometimes," Lance grumbled.

"Yet another thing we agree on," Keith said, widening his smile.

Instantly, Lance turned back to the camera and pointed at Keith again. “ArtesVeil, Keith’s being mean to me!”

“Veil can’t save you now,” Keith said, coy, making Lance’s eyes widen.

“Coco15, help!” Lance cried.

“Nah,” Keith grinned. “It’s just you and me, B.”

Sticking his lip out, Lance turned a frown Keith’s way.  _ “You’re _ the B.”

“Just keep telling yourself that.”

The two shared a smirk, somehow always ending up in a better mood after the joke played out. After they could share something secret together. Keith didn’t want to dwell on it, though. They were dangerous thoughts that led to dangerous fantasies.

“Alright, let’s see what we got,” Lance said, jumping back to kneel in front of the laptop again to read through chat. “CloudedSkiez wants you to play a song, Keith.” He turned back to look at Keith. “Do you wanna stick with the personal shtick we were talking about or save that for another day and go a different route?”

Keith considered this, staring at the floor while he thought. He had been thinking about Lance’s plan to dedicate songs to their inner circle, and he had somewhat come up with a song or two for certain people, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit which song was for whom. Still, it did sound kind of fun, and even really sweet. 

So far, he had only ever been able to express his affection for Acxa, but with everyone else suddenly popping up in his life… Keith wanted to do more. He wanted to share something of his that was important to him, and the most important thing to him outside of Acxa, was music. So, considering that, it was a no brainer that Keith would try to sing for his friends. But admitting that to people on the outside… 

“I’ll let you guess,” Keith finally said as he stood up to gather his guitar. “You’ll know when you hear it.”

If they could get away with the Beauty and the Beast conversation, surely Keith could get away with singing songs for his friends. 

“Alright!” Lance cheered, throwing his fists straight up in the air as Keith sat down with his guitar.

While Keith tuned his guitar, his lower lip got sucked in behind his teeth. It was still kind of risky, having so many eyes on him while he played a song that was meant for someone. Hesitation rumbled deep in his gut the more he thought about it, so he decided to start simple and sing for the one person he had always sung to.  [ **Shelter** ](https://youtu.be/k6wDOi2HrsI) was an easy song that openly promised love and protection, so if anyone were to line up the dots, it would be easy to see that Keith was singing to Acxa.

It was obvious to Lance, at least, because he smiled widely as Keith sang about his promise, wrapped up too tightly within the love song with similarity as its binding. The chat went on while he performed, and it helped to calm Keith’s nerves as he played, making his crazy idea fester in his head. By the end of the song, Keith had pretty much made his mind, and the combination of fear and excitement almost made him nauseous.

“I know who that one was for,” Lance said, smiling.

“I would hope everyone knew who that one was for,” Keith said, as he read compliments through the chat. “FortuneCookie001, thank you, that’s really sweet. Kai_Julian_119, you too, thank you." He nodded, decision made. “Yeah, I can play some more, you guys.”

Before he started, though, Keith stood up from his seat to scoot it forward, bringing the guitar closer to the mic. In actuality, Keith had moved because he wanted to hide his face, not wanting the fans to notice if his skin had changed color- or when his eyes had locked onto Lance’s for a breath of a second. The deliberate look did not go unnoticed by Lance, but the fleeting movement had passed as Keith sat down again. Fingers shaking, Keith pulled up his guitar once again and began playing. 

It took everything in Lance not to react, and Keith knew that it would be a struggle for the man. He was grateful that Lance had caught his eye, grateful for the split second warning he was able to give Lance beforehand, and grateful that Lance had caught on to his meaning as he began singing  [ **No One** .  ](https://youtu.be/1mHJkLuZD64)

Singing a love song. A specific love song. Hidden out in the open. Just like the songs Lance had sung for Keith.

After singing for Acxa, it could easily have been interpreted that Keith had moved on from the dedicated songs, but the look he had snuck to Lance beforehand told Lance his intentions had been clear. The exposed feeling within Keith left his insides feeling raw, but he sang away without pause nonetheless. Nerves cracked Keith’s voice from his usual power, and he had his eyes closed now, too afraid or embarrassed to look around, but off to the side was another story.

Quiet though he was, they both knew Lance was a ball of sparking electricity hidden behind a calm exterior. Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of Keith’s fingers, strumming lazily along the strings, not daring to look up at Keith for fear of conspiracies by the fans. In fact, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, leaving him with a strained sort of expression, but inside, Lance was overjoyed.

Because Keith was singing to Lance.

Inside of Keith, there was a vortex of emotions, swirling and bashing into one another, and by the time he had finished singing, his hands were shaking even harder than before. Nervous energy thrummed through his veins, but Keith couldn’t find that he had regretted his decision because Lance’s energy was practically vibrating, even without reacting in front of the camera. If Keith could affect Lance the way that he had Keith, then it was worth it. Still, it was a lot, and Keith had trouble speaking once the air for his lyrics had dried up. He smiled politely to the camera, but he knew he was done for the night, and with another quick look, Lance knew it as well.

Lance stood up abruptly from his seat, hiding a smile behind a cocky grin for the sake of the fans, but Keith could see just how soft Lance had become. It was easy to see that Lance wanted to react to Keith’s performance, wanted to thank Keith for his song, but he was holding back for Keith’s sake. Protecting him. Respecting him. That stupid flutter was going to kill Keith.

“Alright, show off,” Lance said, gently smacking Keith’s shoulder in a desperate need to touch him as Lance read through the chat. “2Lazy2CareAboutLife says it’s my turn now!”

With that, Lance stepped over to the piano and sat down again, still smiling to himself while Keith tried to breathe again. Lance took a moment to himself, trying to calm his poor, little overwhelmed heart after such a bold move from Keith, and desperately tried to think of a counter attack that would fluster his crush as much as it did himself. The smile turned into a mischievous smirk as Lance cracked his knuckles, deciding on another song that he knew would get to Keith with its meaning, and he turned his devilish gleam to the camera.

“Let’s have some fun,” Lance said before clawing his fingers in the air above the keys. “We’re going classy!”

Keith scoffed at Lance’s antics, but all fight was lost from him the moment Lance's fingers made the first, soft note for  [ **Never Enough** ](https://youtu.be/doUkZAvDPxU) [.](https://youtu.be/doUkZAvDPxU)

Lance was really going to kill him with all that fluttering.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FOSTER KIDS ARE LIVING THEIR BEST LIVES AND I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM Y'ALL I JUST AAAAHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Firework Chase Holfelder:  
> https://youtu.be/1K8QTT8h_W8
> 
> Beneath Your Beautiful. Lance thinks the universe had this song written specifically as a love letter from him to Keith:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6nZ9fDHhRc
> 
> Alexander Stewart- Lay Your Head On Me. Lance is encouraging him not to be afraid and let others help him with this one  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXgMhDJCJDM
> 
> Shelter Steven Yeun:  
> https://youtu.be/k6wDOi2HrsI
> 
> No One Steven Yeun:  
> https://youtu.be/1mHJkLuZD64
> 
> Titanium Alexander Stewart:  
> https://youtu.be/LaSXFpElxJ0
> 
> Never Enough Alexander Stewart:  
> https://youtu.be/doUkZAvDPxU
> 
> Notes/Bios:  
> Lance: now age 22, also a music major in his last year of college, small time youtuber and part time lifeguard for the local indoor water park. His ultimate goal is to fill the world with good music, one single at a time, and having Keith keep him on his toes definitely helps motivate him to stay on track. He lives with his two best friends at his great aunt Sophia's house to save on rent and he's completely against the idea of her selling the house for his benefit. Also, he has a MASSIVE crush on internet rival Keith, but the guy just doesn’t seem interested. So, Lance backed off early on, but he still flirts to this day because hot damn dat boi pretty.
> 
> The List: Must not have a criminal record (so far, green)
> 
> So, time for the sorta bad news. It's not Bad bad but more of an inconvenience than anything else. My outpatient procedure did go well, which is great, but there was a last minute change when I got there. Like, literally, I had the IV in and I was about to be wheeled into the theater when my doc said CHANGE OF PLANS. Unfortunately, the procedure had to be broken up into two (2) appointments instead of the one (1) that I thought we'd be doing for both safety and to make it easier on me pain/recovery wise. So now, I'll probably be going dark again in about 2-3 weeks to get the other half done. I'll keep you guys posted if I do. Thanks so much for understanding, you guys. It always feels so weird going through my week without talking to you. It really does light up my day <3
> 
> EDIT:  
> Since this is getting so long and we still have a ways to go, I'm also wondering if I should cut this story into parts. Like, I'd stop at ch40 for this part and then continue the story right where I left off but have it act sort of like the second act of a play. I just worry that this story is going to be too long if I don't break it up for a series. Then again, I always liked longer stories, but I know others who don't. Plus, unfinished stories can be a turn off, and this one will be unfinished for a while if I don't cut it off at ch40. IDK, what do you think?
> 
> Tell me what you think, I love chatting with you guys :)


	37. Even My Dad Does Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here."
> 
> Keith didn't look. He didn't want to. He was too busy pouting.
> 
> "Your mother gave it to me," Blake said. "She wanted you to have it."
> 
> Keith crossed his arms tighter over his chest and huffed, glowering out the car window. There wasn't much to see in the hospital parking lot, but it was better than seeing either of his backstabbing parents. Broken leg or not, his mom was a traitor, and his dad was no better for taking her side over Keith's.
> 
> "Keith, give your mom a break," Blake sighed. "She didn't mean to cancel your party. It was an accident, and a painful one at that. She should be the one pouting here, not you."
> 
> "I'm not pouting," Keith grumbled.
> 
> "Then you can wear your momma's birthday gift without any problem," Blake said as he dropped an amethyst necklace in his son's lap, who glared at it like it burned him through his pants. "I know you're upset, but it'll all work out," Blake said. "As soon as your momma's healed up enough from surgery, we can try for your party again, alright?"
> 
> "Yeah, eight weeks from now," Keith said, still too angry to look at his dad. "It won't be the same."
> 
> "You're right," Blake agreed. "This time mom will be on crutches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks: it's that time again.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for a detailed panic attack, spacing/blanking and uncontrolled hyperventilation. Also, This Is Us Spoilers.
> 
> This one's a bit rougher than the previous chapters so I want you to be careful while you read, ok? There's a lot more detail for this and the next chapter. Buckle up.
> 
> If it's too much to handle, I'll also put spoilers down in the end notes. Msg me if you need to know anything else. Stay safe.
> 
> Also, I'm still debating on whether or not to go ahead and cap this off at 40 chapters and continue ch41 with a second part to a series. It would literally be the exact same story picking up right at ch41 where we left off, just broken up into parts. Maybe even have a one shot sitting in the middle of them because I keep on thinking about writing the first time Lance asked Keith out and got a punch to the face for it. It's just that this thing has gotten a lot longer than I expected and I don't want to scare people off with an unfinished story for the next however long it takes to finish the last 3/4 of this story. I'll miss that almost 5k reader count, though. Watching that number rise up higher and higher always makes me smile :)  
> IDK. I'm still kinda on the fence about it and there's more than that holding me back but I'm leaning more towards the cleaner divide. We shall see.
> 
> ALSO LAST MINUTE EDIT/UPDATE:  
> I'll include an extra chapter just so everyone can see it but there's been a Last minute update.
> 
> So I just heard back from my doctor about the second half of my procedure and I got my appointment bumped up to next week. As in Wednesday the 23rd.
> 
> I hate to do this to you but I need to take next week off again so I can recover for the second half. If I had known sooner, I would have done things different, but I'm afraid I need to postpone chapter 38 until two (2) weeks from now.
> 
> I'm really sorry you guys, I hope you understand.

**-**

**Even My Dad Does Sometimes**

**Ed Sheeran**

**-**

“You’re putting way too much thought into this,” Keith said before taking a bite out of his pizza and hurried to chase after the melting cheese before it could fall off and burn his chin as well as the inside of his mouth.

“I don’t think you’re putting  _ enough  _ thought into it,” Lance countered, using his pizza to point at Keith instead of his finger. “You should really consider your options.”

“What ‘options’?” Keith asked. “It’s like, two months away, you’re making this a bigger deal than it needs to be.”

“Mm, no, I gotta go with Lance on this one, buddy,” Hunk said as he wiped his mouth. “It’s your birthday, you gotta make it special.”

“My birthday hasn’t been special in a long time,” Keith scoffed, unbothered while he readied another bite of pizza.

“All the more reason for it to be special this year!” Lance said, a little too loudly.

“Yeah, man,” Pidge said through a mouth full of mush. “You’re with us now. You’re stuck with exaggerated celebrations.”

Keith deadpanned. “Lucky me.” 

“Oh, don’t be so down,” Sophia said, leaning over to pat his lap. “Your birthday isn’t a punishment, it’s a blessing. It’s a reminder that you were brought into this world to be a part of ours.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Lance said. “Listen to the Tía’s poetry, for she is wise and all-knowing.”

Keith snorted into his crust, nearly losing the battle against swallowing his food versus choking on it before he could manage to shove it down past his laugh. “‘Wise and all-knowing,’ huh?” he asked behind a laugh. “Alright, I’ll give you that one.”

“As you should,” Lance said with a nod, then leaned over his plate to waggle his eyebrows at Keith. “So what do you say? Party and dancing in the club?”

_ “God  _ no,” Keith said with a cringe. “That’s more your style. I don’t see why we can’t just hang out here.”

“Because that’s what we  _ always  _ do,” Lance said far too exaggeratedly as he fell back into his seat to whine like a child. “You need to have fun.”

“I  _ do  _ have fun,” Keith said. “We’re having fun right now, aren’t we?”

“We’re having family night,” Pidge said as she reached for her soda. “Family night doesn’t count as a celebration. Not for one person, at least.”

“Yeah, family night is fun, but family night is for family,” Hunk agreed. “Birthdays are for the birthday buddy.”

“Which is exactly why this birthday should be special,” Lance said, a little accusing when he shot back up from his seat on the couch and jabbed a finger at Keith. “So start thinking while we enjoy our traditional family night rituals that are  _ not  _ used for birthday specialties.”

Keith shook his head and reached for another slice of pizza. “Whatever, dude.”

It was the first family night that they had been able to have in weeks, and the Espinosa house was buzzing with delight. As usual, Lance and Miss Sophia had fought over pineapples on their pizza, and by then, Keith was used to their shenanigans and shook his head at Lance’s inevitable failure. Pidge had brought out more cushions to add to her collection and had set up quite the comfortable little nest as she always had before. Hunk, excited both at the prospect of family night and getting to use his fancy kitchen again, spent his time after coming home from work baking goodies for everyone’s dessert, which left the whole house smelling like sweets and chocolate despite the pungent pizzas that had invaded their living room.

They enjoyed themselves with laughter and conversation, but soon slipped into the next missed episode while everyone ate. They had only managed to make it through mostly two episodes so far when Pidge nudged Keith with her elbow and pointed out a suspicious Lance and Hunk clinging to each other. Despite the episode nearly being over, both boys had their eyes locked onto the screen in preparation for anything that might pop up on it while Beck and Jack sat on the couch together lamenting their lost super bowl. Both Pidge and Keith shook their heads and snickered at their friends, but there was no ridicule to it as the familiarity was comforting. 

Keith went to grab his drink, but when he lifted the can, he found it empty. Pidge noticed this as well and shook her empty can, silently asking Keith for a refill with a sly grin and raising her eyebrows. Snorting, Keith shook his head as he snatched up their empty cans, then stood up to leave for the kitchen. Beck was still talking on the couch as he walked, asking her husband if they had forgotten anything at the mall, so when Keith stuck his head in the fridge, Hunk and Lance gasped out loud. A little too loud, actually. Keith rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up at their obnoxiousness since the familiar, comforting tune of the end credits had already begun. He figured he couldn’t have missed much. It didn’t matter anyway because by then, the sun had gone to bed, and Miss Sophia was looking a little worn out herself. A fact that did not go unnoticed by her nephew.

“You alright, Tía?” Lance asked after blowing his nose into a tissue. Crying was murder on his sinuses.

“Yes, Yes, I’m alright, mijo. I’m just not as young as you lot,” Sophia said, smiling softly through a slight chuckle. “It  _ is _ getting a little late. I think I’ll go turn in early tonight.” 

“Oh, okay. We can clean up then,” Lance said, standing up. “You can go on ahead.”

“No, don't let me stop the fun,” Miss Sophia said before anyone else could stand up to join Lance, then nodded to the TV, motioning to the remaining missing episodes that they still needed to watch. “You kids still have some catching up to do, and you deserve some extra fun tonight before school starts up again.” 

“Are you sure, Auntie?” Hunk asked. “We don’t mind. I mean, it’s family night.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be much of a family night without the whole family,” Pidge said, but it was a little difficult to take her seriously when she had smudges of frosting on her lip. 

“Plus, it’s not like we’re waiting for the next season,” Keith said, nodding with the others as he came back with his and Pidge’s drinks, but no less in agreement. “We’re just ridiculously behind everyone else because we started a couple years later. The only reason we stick to a schedule is so we can watch it together.” He shrugged as he sat down. “It won’t hurt to wait another week to watch some more.”

Lance immediately pointed a finger at Keith, eyes wide and locked onto his aunt. “What he said.”

Sophia smiled at the kind words. She truly did love her kids, and it warmed her heart to know that they loved her just as much. “Of course, baby,” she said. “I can catch up with you later while you're out of the house." 

“Alright then; if you’re sure,” Lance said, but he stayed standing regardless, making extra sure that she meant it, and making Sophia smile more.

“I’m sure, mijo, thank you,” she said with a nod, then waved to everyone for the night. “Good night, everyone.”

A chorus of good nights followed after Miss Sophia as she turned to leave, but Lance literally hopped over the spillage from Pidge’s nest on the love seat with Keith in order to scramble up behind Sophia. He stopped short with a direct jump in order to land right beside her, then posed with his hands on his fists and knocked his chin up high with a smile and a little squeak, making Sophia giggle again. Lance’s smile grew softer at the sound, and he bent over to give his aunt a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her.

_ “Buenas noches, Tía,” _ Lance muttered softly in her ear.

_ “Buenas noches, Lancito,” _ Miss Sophia said, just as loving. Then, she pat his shoulder and pulled away from his hug, grinning at the boy. “Try not to spoil it for me tomorrow.”

“I’ll try, but you’ve got to promise to watch it as soon as you can or else I’ll explode,” Lance said, seriously.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Sophia said, then chuckled in parting as she rolled away. 

Lance watched her go for a second, smiling coyly before turning back and jumping over the back of the couch to plop down next to Hunk, snatching up the remote along the way. “Alright, let’s go, episode thirteen!”

-

Keith had to pee. Like.  _ Really  _ had to pee. But the show was still going. Curse that extra can of soda. 

He had been holding it in for the past fifteen minutes thinking that the show was almost over, but it just kept going. Now the end of the episode really was coming up, but the others were still so invested in it that Keith didn’t want to bother them about pausing it. Not when there was maybe five minutes left of the show, and it would undoubtedly take longer for him to go to the bathroom and come back. He was interested in it as well, obviously, but given that he had missed a bunch of the first season already since coming into the show late, he figured he could miss five more minutes to relieve his aching bladder. Whiney little thing that it was.

“Keep it going,” Keith mumbled as he stood to leave, but all he got was a wave from Lance. It was confirmation that he was heard, but Lance was unmoving from his spot, eyes still glued to the screen with that same, untrusting glare. Keith shook his head, but spared no extra time on them when his bladder was screaming at him to hurry up. Being the obedient human that he was, Keith obliged.

A break was just what Keith needed, to be honest. As much as he loved family night, watching a show he could only partly understand was a bit annoying to him. When it came down to it, Hunk was the one who was most invested in it, and it was his bleeding heart needing support through it that was the reason why they had chosen the show at all. Lance came in a close second, who was just as empathetic as Hunk, and needed just as much support and attention. Then there was Sophia in third, who claimed that the show reminded her of her tellanovas, then Pidge came next; she cared a little bit, even though she acted otherwise, and then Keith brought up the rear. In all actuality, Keith liked the quality time and community it brought him more than he liked the show itself, but he could also admit that he  _ did _ like the show. At least a little bit. 

The story was obviously emotional, but the twists in the plot got him from time to time, and Keith liked the surprise. Not only that, but he could find the characters relatable to the other people in his life. He would often match them up with the others in his head just for fun, and found it a good source of entertainment whenever he was bored. 

Truth be told, whenever Keith did this, he also tended to wonder what Lance's extravagant reaction would be if Keith ever told him that he considered Kevin as a dead ringer for Lance a good eighty percent of the time. The thought made him snicker to himself as he finished up, deciding that Lance would either be flattered that he resembled a successful, handsome movie star, or bitter at copying a dumb, screw up.

At last, there was relief in Keith’s gut as he washed his hands. The sounds of the others was muffled behind the door and under the hiss of the sink, but if Keith had to guess, there was another last minute shocker that had gotten to Lance and Hunk again, and they were trying not to freak out about it in efforts to keep the volume down for Miss Sophia. Efforts that were clearly not enough.

Annoyed, Keith shut off the water and hastily dried his hands so that he could chastise the group, but when he opened the door, the three friends were seen wrestling in a dog pile over the plate holding the last brownie. Each of them were hissing at each other, clearly trying to whisper their cases as loudly as they dared but still failing at staying quiet. The room seemed tense, more so than a regular brownie battle would cause but it wasn't bad enough to make the friends turn on each other for real, at least. Keith sighed, burying his face in his hands and causing the others to look up at him. Pidge seized her moment of distraction and snatched up the final brownie off the plate, making Lance squawk and Hunk whine. At the sight of her chipmunk cheeks puffing out with chocolate, though, the snickering soon overtook them all, and whatever had brought on the heavy atmosphere faded away.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Keith muttered to them, trying to keep his volume low. “Can you keep it down? If I heard you, then I know Miss Sophia did, too.”

“Dude, you could hear mice fucking in that bathroom,” Pidge said when she finally had enough room in her mouth. “Those cheap ass walls are so thin.”

“Thanks for the image, Pidge,” Hunk said flatly.

Pidge waggled her eyebrows at him as she stretched out over the loveseat to cross her ankles and lay her head on her folded arms, essentially taking up the entire mini-couch to lay down in the most smug manner she could possibly manage. “You’re welcome.”

“Whatever, come on!” Lance said, a little too insistent while urging Keith back into the living room with wild arm movements that only made Keith want to linger even longer. 

The desire to watch more of the show was greater, though, so Keith marched his way back in, winding around the couch to snatch up a blanket for himself since Pidge had claimed the loveseat for her own. The second Keith settled down into the armchair on the other side of the couch, Lance hit play, and the episode began with the friends staring at the screen intently. The mood had changed again, anxious, waiting, and suddenly Keith could tell that whatever had happened at the end of the last episode had bothered the group more than they let on, given that Lance and Hunk were practically glaring at the TV in fear while holding onto each other for dear life. Even Pidge had grown somber, watching the screen suspiciously, and Keith had to wonder what had changed. There was no sound as Keith readjusted himself and the blanket, and for a moment, he wondered if the show had started when he flicked his eyes up to the screen, finding Jack asleep in his bed.

It was calm as Jack awoke, sitting up in bed in search of the empty glass of water at his bedside. Keith huffed to himself in amusement, finding similarities between Jack and himself not even an hour before. As Jack opened the door to leave for his own refill, however, all amusement left Keith in an instant.

Lance and Hunk gasped at the scene, and even Pidge jumped at the surprise, just as shocked as Jack in his doorway. Bruise colored eyes widened as flames licked away on the screen and the music swelled with dread. Jack was just as stunned, stopped speechless as he stared in amazement before he slammed the door shut and alerted his family. Katy's shrill screaming rang in Keith’s ears, his fingers tightening their hold in his blanket, eyes locked onto the screen as his heart began to race. The others were deathly silent as they watched as well, fearful for the next moment as Jack went out to gather his son.

The anxious astonishment Randal's actor portrayed on screen once he saw the fire for himself struck too hard and too deep, leaving Keith breathless for a moment while Hunk whimpered on the couch. Jack was rushing now, scrambling to make sure Randal was ready to leave but Keith was anything but, and a voice in the back of his head urged the father and son to hurry, run, get out of there. An audible gulp could be heard from Lance as the bedroom door was flung open once more, and the two hurried out into the fire for escape.

A sharp pain hit Keith square in the chest as Jack crawled along the floor with Randal, putting himself between the boy and the flames, protecting his son, and afterwards, when they made it back to the master bedroom and Jack demanded the front window open, a lump caught in Keith’s throat as Jack ordered Randal to  _ drag _ his mother out through the window if he did not return. The pain in Keith’s chest hit him again as Jack earnestly told his son that he loved him before returning to the fire, the roar of the flames rising higher and higher in their ears as Jack battled his way across the hall to his daughter’s room.

The air was hot, and strained to fill lungs but still, the show went on, and not a single noise was made as they watched. Fear quadrupled in size while the seconds stretched out, enhancing the fire, making it the focus of attention and dragging the scene on and on and Keith couldn’t take his eyes away, couldn’t stop, couldn’t breathe- it’s just a show, just a story, he'll be okay, remember to breathe, breathe, in, out, in-

Whimpering- Katy’s sobs tore at Keith’s heart, her fear palpable even through the screen and not a soul could fault him for it. The moment Jack opened to door again to find them trapped left Keith frozen stiff, his eyes widening further, and his heart breaking all over again as he watched Jack stop, openly scared and at a loss for what to do, realizing that he may lose his family this night and Keith- Keith- 

He was okay, they were okay, they were going to be okay-

In the background, Katy was still crying, still sobbing and begging her father to let them stay where it was safe. She was petrified and not thinking straight, she was beside herself and just wanted things to be safe, go back to normal, this couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be happening, and Keith knew she would be helpless without her father, knew she would die, knew she would- and then Katy, seventeen year old Katy, was calling for her ‘daddy,’ begging,  _ pleading  _ for him to protect her and Keith couldn’t-

Breathe, just breathe in, in, out, in-

Tighter now, Keith's fingers clawed at the blanket while he watched Jack rip the mattress from its frame and try to encourage his daughter to be brave, be fast, hold onto him. Again Jack put himself between his child and the fire, despite the mattress that soaked up the flames between them as well, burning his hands, melting his skin, all while Katy went on begging her father through coughing, and crying; all the way to her parents’ bedroom where she crashed into her mother’s arms, crying, wanting to know why, why, why, _ why? _

Lance and Hunk were clinging to each other tighter than ever, tears streaming down their faces in absolute silence so as not to miss a single moment, and even Pidge was curled up in the middle of the love seat now, clutching her knees to her chest, eyes glued to the screen, watching, unmoving, but all of this went unnoticed as not a single one of them dared to look away from the screen. Keith’s shoulders caved in on themselves, making him smaller as Jack gathered up his family and shoved them out the window, ordering them to safety through the tears and the panic and the pain, and when he grabbed hold of his wife to look her in the eyes, to tell her he loved her, to let her know without a shadow of a doubt before either of them died, Keith choked. Air caught in his throat, unmoving, unhindered, blocking, trapping, need to find a way- he's okay, he'll be okay.

Suddenly, Keith was petrified anew as barking came from within the house, and Jack argued with how he could go back in, could make it, could save the dog, but Keith shook his head, lungs burning, chest aching, begging, silently pleading that the man not to go back in, don’t go in, don’t- it’s a show, it’s just a show, he's okay, he'll be okay, breathe in, in, in- but then Beck is still screaming, calling for her husband as the sounds fades away- but then there's ringing in Keith's ears as Randal holds his mother back when the window lit up and the room burst into flame- but then Jack was nowhere to be seen and Keith couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he wasn't okay-

Keith’s hip knocked into the side table so hard that it slid a good half a foot away from the couch, feet tangled in his forgotten blanket and not even realizing what he had done while he stumbled, bolting for the back door because he had to leave, he had to get out, he had to go, had to breathe. The others were calling for him but he couldn’t focus on them, not when is feet weren’t holding him up, not when he was tripping over himself to get out, out, out-

The door slammed against the back wall when he finally burst out, and his legs caved in on him, unable to support him any longer now that he was free, but he was still too close, still trapped too close to the inside, still needed to get out, so he crawled on hands and knees to the fence post surrounding the porch, clung to it, desperate for it, leaned his shoulder against it while he tried to breathe in that fresh, outside air, but his lungs refused.

His hands scrambled to his pockets but no, no it’s not there, it’s not there but he always has it on him because it’s his, it’s his, it’s his and it saved him, it protected him and Keith so badly wanted to dig out the bandana that he always kept in his pocket, because if it's not on his body then it's lost or stolen or left behind just like all his other stuff, but not this, not his necklace, not his parent's rings, he can't lose these, he'll never take them off, never let them get left behind but his bandana isn’t there, it’s not in his pajama pocket, it’s not there, it’s not-

The necklace rattled in between his shaking fingers as he gripped onto it too tightly, a split image of himself losing his bandana firing off in his brain and leaving him with only his necklace, only his rings, the only things he has left-

“Keith!” 

Lance jumped into Keith’s wavering vision, his burning cheeks still stained with drying tears and confusion filling his focused, blue eyes as he laid his hands over Keith’s shoulders to make him look up, but Keith wasn’t looking at Lance. He wasn’t looking at anybody.

“He never made it out-” Keith gasped, still clutching his necklace as he desperately tried to breathe.

Lance shook his head, confusion multiplying. “Dude, yes he did, he came out after you left-”

“No- no, he didn’t, he- she- that  _ stupid surgery!” _ Keith’s voice broke, shaking his head, shaking his body, fingers, hands, nerves- too frustrated, angry, terrified, stuttering, gasping, he couldn’t breathe. “She was downstairs- he told me to run, to get out, get help. He told me they would be right behind me, but they never made it out.” He shook his head again, eyes wide and unseeing as his stuttering breaths jilted every word that tumbled out of his lips because he was speaking too fast, faster, faster, faster need to get the words out, need to make sense. "They never made it out, he never came out,  _ Lance he never came out-" _

Suddenly, Lance froze up and stiffened in Keith’s arms, because he heard it, because he realized, because he remembered, but Keith was too far gone to notice or care. Keith was rocking now, back and forth on his knees as his balance carried him through his inability to stay still. 

“He got me out the window- threw me in the snow and told me to- that he would be right back with her.” Keith couldn't stop shaking his head, his body, his nerves, still trying to breathe, still trying to make sense of things because it just didn’t make sense. “He went to go get her because she couldn’t make it up the stairs with her crutches- she  _ slept _ down there-” His voice cracked, had been cracking, cracking more, broken, breaking. “He told me they’d be right back but they didn’t- they d-didn’t-”

“Look at me- hey!” Lance instantly reached forward and grabbed onto Keith’s shoulders to steady him, holding him in place as strictly as he held his eyes. “Look at me; breathe.” He slid his hands up to hold Keith by the cheeks and jaw, slow, firm, controlling. “Breathe.”

Keith choked on himself, eyes wide and jittering, but Lance was unmoving and demanding and Keith could not disobey. He coughed, tried to suck in some air, tried again and let it out too harshly, but Lance was nodding, coaxing, reassuring, asking for more and exaggerating his own breaths to copy Keith’s. They stayed this way for several minutes, breathing together too loudly while Keith’s racing mind and heart slowed down. Lance let his thumbs trace the skin over Keith’s cheeks for comfort, whether for himself or Keith, neither of them knew, but that didn’t stop him, and neither did Keith.

Breathing, breathing, fresh air flowed much better now, but it was still a struggle. Keith’s shaking body had stopped rocking in Lance's hold, eyes clinging to him as desperately as his fingers clutched onto his necklace, his free hand squeezing Lance's wrist for extra support, too afraid to let go, but Lance stayed with him. Lance stayed with him and held him steady and breathed with him, breathed in and out, in and out, until it wasn't so difficult anymore; not so choppy and broken.

After much too long, Keith shuddered, full-body shuddered into himself, so hard that his shoulders caved in and his eyes and free hand fell away. His arms came wrapping around himself to hold him steady while Lance backed off. Keith continued breathing, closed his eyes off and on but the flames kept coming back every time he did, and he had to remind himself that he was safe, he was here, he was free, he was okay, breathe,  _ breathe. _

Closing his eyes, Keith took in a deep breath, held it, then released it slowly before doing it again, this time quieter while he took stock in himself. He still had his hand wrapped around his necklace, still felt his parents’ rings pinching the skin of his palm from how tightly he held onto them, and despite the pain, Keith kept his grip on it if only to remind himself that he still had at least one of his most prized possessions with him. The memory of his bandanna being pulled out of his pocket as he changed into his pajamas for family night flashed behind his eyes, giving him only a little relief in the fact that the cloth had not been lost or stolen, but it was still not on his person, and Keith didn’t like that one bit. It was ridiculous. All of this was ridiculous.

Irritation washed over Keith the more he calmed down and gathered himself. Since coming to this damn house, Keith had broken down more in just the past month alone than he had in all the years since he had learned his lesson. Not only that, but he had failed to keep it out of sight each time, and yet again, Lance was there to pick him back up because Keith was too weak to do it on his own. Keith sneared, hating himself for it. 

Tonight was different, though; even Keith knew that. It had been years since he had had an outburst like that, and he had  _ thought _ he had learned his lesson by then. Having Lance there to bring him back to earth and settle him down was nothing but trouble, a debt to be paid for inconveniencing him with Keith’s problems, and despite Lance being his friend, Keith couldn’t stop himself from being angry at the position he had put himself in.

There were a lot of things that Keith did not agree with the Sendaks about, but needing someone to pull him back together like a whiny, little baby over something that happened forever ago was something that he learned to agree with. Especially when it gave Dick the chance to degrade him or Carol the ability to hold it over his head. Without a doubt, Keith knew that Lance would never hurt him the way the Sendaks did, but the shame of having broken down in front of his friend was harsh all the same.

Still scowling, Keith sighed to himself, closing his eyes in resignation. "I'm sorry-"

"Nope.” Lance cut him off, making Keith lift his head. “We're not doing that again."

Keith glared at him for a split second before sighing again, louder this time, and rolling his eyes, not in the mood for another one of Lance’s ‘kumbaya’ lessons. "Lance, it happened forever ago."

"And it still hurts; so what?" Lance countered, shrugging.

The glare came back, harsher now. "I should be over this by now-"

"And who told you that?"

The sound of Keith’s teeth clicked against one another from how quickly he shut his mouth, staring at Lance for a moment but unable to speak. Lance's tears had dried up in the face of Keith's dilemma, and now he held his gaze with a sort of reserved anger hidden behind his eyes. It made Keith uncomfortable despite knowing that the emotion wasn’t reserved for himself. Still, from the way Lance held himself, like he was physically holding himself back from pouncing, it felt like the man wanted nothing more than to wring Keith’s neck in place of the Sendaks.

Sensing this, Lance leaned back a little to sit against the porch post, but his eyes never left Keith. His crossed arms clenched and unclenched in place to keep him from lashing out or flailing too much, not wanting to scare Keith off with too much movement while he spoke. Not after that. Not after what he had just seen. Taking a deep breath, Lance slowed himself down enough to gather his words, wanting-  _ needing _ to reach Keith without being too loud or boisterous. 

"It doesn't matter what your old home said, because it's becoming pretty clear to me that they're all full of shit,” Lance said lowly, eyes still burning, arms still tightly crossed. “So no, you don't have to apologize for being upset because emotions are not only  _ okay,  _ but  _ natural, _ and bottling them up does nothing but destroy you from the inside out."

Keith said nothing. He didn’t move, didn’t retaliate, and it hardly looked as though he were breathing. He simply sat there, staring, unmoving, and holding himself and his necklace.

"Fall apart, man,” Lance said, voice still calm, but tremendously more gentle. “Cry, panic, hide from it, fight it head on, do whatever it is that you need to do, but don't apologize for needing to do it.” He shook his head, never letting up on his gaze. “No matter what, we've got you."

For a while, neither man could say anything. Honestly, there wasn’t much to be said. They simply sat there, letting the moment wash over them and effect them however they pleased. It was a time of quiet, to settle down after everything was too loud, too fast, too much, but now they could just rest and absorb whatever emotion floated around in the air between them.

Lance stayed quiet, letting the moment drag on longer for Keith's sake while he tried to piece himself back together. It seemed as though Keith struggled with it, now much more so than ever before, and Lance knew without a shadow of a doubt that Keith would still force himself to stand back up and face the night like a good, little soldier. Lance knew that Keith would brush it off, say he was fine, play along. Lance knew that Keith would force himself to believe it, force himself to sit and watch his nightmares come to life on screen again, and never say a word. Lance knew. He knew.

This wasn't the first time Keith had shoved down his feelings and Lance hated how good the man was at doing it. He hated the fosters for teaching Keith so well, hated Keith's ability to pick up and learn so quickly, and he absolutely  _ hated _ how Keith always did what he was supposed to do, and honestly believed that this bullshit was something he was  _ supposed _ to do. Because that was what Keith was taught. Sighing to himself, Lance knew that Keith wasn't ready, would probably never be ready to face the others  _ or _ his past, but Lance at least wanted to let Keith try and admit that on his own.

"Tell me the truth," Lance said, still hushed and controlled. "Do you think you can go back there?"

Again, silence reigned supreme between the two of them, and for a while, Lance didn't think he would receive an answer. In truth, Keith didn't know if he could give one either, but for that moment, neither one of them could be bothered by those facts.

"... No…" Keith finally muttered, surprising them both with his honesty.

"Okay." Lance nodded once, then stood up and held a hand out to Keith. "C'mon. Let's go for a drive." 

Keith stared at the expectant hand, not sure what to do at first, but after a moment, he gave in and accepted the help to pull himself up. Lance clapped him once on the shoulder, not saying anything, but the approval in his eyes said enough for him.

Turning slightly, Lance jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the open back door. "Let me go grab my keys and then we can go around the porch."

_ So you don't have to face the others. _

It was left unsaid, but it was heard all the same. A fact that Keith was grateful for. Still, his unsettled stomach twisted even more at the thought of going anywhere without his bandana, tucked away in his room, no doubt safe from the others, but-

But years of habit disapproved of leaving it behind, but nerves cried out at him begging for the familiar comfort, but fear nagged at him not to be so careless, but his instincts were screaming at him to go back, don't leave it behind, don't lose it, don't lose dad-

"Wait."

Lance stopped, turning to look at Keith expectantly, but Keith faltered. It was a stupid request, a stupid feeling, a stupid fear, but… but Lance had said. Lance had said.

_ Don't apologize. _

"I need to get something from my room first," Keith said, lowering his gaze for safety. It was so stupid, so, so stupid, but Keith needed it, needed the comfort, needed the security, needed his dad.

"You sure?" Lance asked, receiving a small nod. "Okay."

Keith nodded again, mostly to himself as he took a deep breath to prepare for his re-entry into the kitchen. The moment they did, Hunk could be seen bustling about the kitchen, mixing up a thick, doughy looking mixture into a bowl, but when he heard the back door open and close, he turned around. For a second, Hunk took them in, registered their faces, then his own face immediately crumpled into an even deeper frown as his eyes welled up with fresh tears. 

Abandoning the bowl, Hunk made a beeline for them with his arms held out wide. Keith tensed up, even took a step back, and Lance quickly shook his head behind the boy in hopes of stopping Hunk in his tracks. Quite the opposite happened, actually, because once Hunk noticed the issue, his own emotions demanded comfort of some sort and refused to let him stop, so he shifted his focus with a slight step to the left and plowed into Lance instead, burying his head into Lance’s shoulder with a loud whine.

Lance patted Hunk’s shoulder as his best friend blubbered into his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life and babbling incoherently, but Lance let it happen all the same. Keith let out a breath of relief, though his confusion over the matter remained. Especially when he tried to figure out how Lance knew what Hunk was saying and agreeing with him. Eventually, Hunk sniffed a little too loudly and lifted his head a little, no longer smushing his lips into indecipherable words.

"I just-" Hunk cried, breaking off.

Patting his shoulder again, Lance only nodded. "I know, bud."

"Exactly!" Hunk said in a whine, dropping his head back down into Lance’s shoulder for another round of crying.

The man accepted it without complaint, smiling softly as Hunk gave him an even tighter squeeze around his shoulders. He ran his hand up and down along Hunk’s back, offering what comfort he could and sharing a slight, bashful smile with Keith over Hunk’s shoulder. Then, his eyes drifted over to the kitchen, finding new ingredients over the counters.

"Are you baking cookies?" Lance asked.

"Chocolate chip," Hunk said miserably.

Lance frowned. "Why?"

"Baking makes me feel better," Hunk said, almost a little petulant.

"No, I know that,” Lance said, shaking his head. “I mean why not more brownies?"

“Oh,” Hunk mumbled, sniffling. "We're out of cocoa powder."

"Curses." This time, Lance scowled.

It went entirely unnoticed, however, since Keith had already begun to slink away towards the basement. As quiet as he could, Keith took deliberate steps down the stairs so as not to alert anyone, wanting to avoid any other interactions and just grab his father’s bandana so he could leave. Of course, this could never happen, because as he got lower, Keith heard a voice muttering in his room. 

Slowing to a stop, Keith stood still on the staircase, displeased but not surprised to find someone had entered his space again. It irritated him a little, having hoped that this place would be different when it came to privacy. Instead, a muffled voice came crawling up the stairs after him, clearly from the basement, and Keith’s curiosity got the better of him. Without a word, Keith silently took another step down the stairs before he sat and listened to possibly find out why they were there.

“Jeez, calm down, everything is okay with me, alright?” Pidge’s voice carried up the stairs, slightly louder than before thanks to her frustration, but after a sigh, she lowered her volume once again. “I just wanted to call.”

There was a moment of silence, no doubt a response on the other end of the line before the sound of rustling fabric, like Pidge had shrugged against the phone.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I know it’s late, and I didn’t mean to wake you up but I just… I needed to call you.”

Again there was silence, but not for long.

“No, mom, I’m really okay, I just got a dose of reality is all.” Pidge sighed again, and this time the shifting sounded like she had sat down somewhere. “I just…”

Keith leaned forward, trying not to make a sound as his ears strained for her. Soon enough, his efforts paid off.

“Lance’s mom and dad don’t speak with him,” Pidge finally said, almost a whimper. “They don’t want anything to do with him, really, and they’ve made a point in proving that over and over again. Hunk’s parents  _ do  _ want to deal with him, and they  _ do  _ want to be a part of his life, but they live on the other side of the world and he never gets to see them or hang out with them or anything, and then Keith-” 

Here, she cut off, almost cracking, on the verge of it but not quite there yet. She sighed again, and it was then that Keith realized that this was how she refrained from crying. How she kept herself in check, kept her emotions from escaping when her body so desperately wanted to, but she held strong for her mother on the other end of the line, not wanting her to hear Pidge breaking down when there was nothing that her mother could do to support her right then and there. It was a kindness that Pidge offered to those closest to her, taking away any feelings of uselessness or vulnerability, but it was at the expense of Pidge herself, and suddenly, Keith wasn’t so irritated any more. If his mother was still alive, he likely would have done the same thing.

“I’m just really glad that I have you,” Pidge said, voice softer still. “I’m really lucky to have you and dad and Matt and I… I just wanted to tell you that. And tell you that I love you. All of you.”

Silence once again filled the air, and for a moment, Keith believed it filled the phone line as well while the two women shared that moment together. The words soaked in as time settled around them, and after a while, the tenderness passed, and sound was allowed again. Pidge snickered over the phone, slightly wet but still in control, muttering too quietly for Keith to hear. With the end of the conversation in sight, Keith rose from his seat on the step and carefully made his way down, finding Pidge in the public half of the basement rather than his private area like he had assumed. Like him, she had stood up from her seat as well and was standing with her back to the stairs with an open cardboard box at her feet.

“Don’t get used to it,” Pidge warned, finally filled with that usual spark again. “Oh my God,  _ mom.” _ She huffed this time, no longer trying to control her emotions as she threw her head back to complain to the ceiling with the flattest of voices. “Good night, mother, I’m hanging up now. No, I- no. No! Oh my God _ , go back to bed!” _

And with that, Pidge pulled her phone away to jamb her thumb over the end call button with a bit more force than necessary, huffing once more in irritation. She shoved her phone into her pajama pocket and bent over to latch onto the lid of the box at her feet, grunting a little while she struggled to drag it over to the stairs. Keith watched her for a while, arms crossed in amusement as Pidge slowly made her way closer to the stairs with baby step after baby step until he finally took mercy on her. But not by much.

“Need some help with that?” Keith asked, smirking even more when Pidge jumped up straight and let out a little shriek of surprise.

Pidge’s eyes were wide as she whipped around to face her opponent, and for half a second, they stayed that way until she processed that her attacker was none other than her roommate and jack ass of a friend. "Jeez, Keith, don't scare me like that!” she admonished, flapping a hand at him as though to slap him but made little to no contact with his shirt before turning back around towards the box. “Here, help me with this."

"With what?" Keith asked, stepping closer to see the box was filled with more linens and hand-made blankets. Good  _ God  _ this house had a lot of linens and hand-made blankets.

"We're fixing the nest upstairs,” Pidge said in explanation. “We need to make it bigger for everyone else if we're going to be playing games."

Keith jerked his attention from the box to Pidge and gave her a queer look. "Games?"

At this, Pidge stopped as well and crossed her arms, giving him the same expression she used for Lance whenever she was trying not to outright call him stupid. "Dude, that episode was tough for  _ me.  _ I don't think we'll ever finish it.”

It wasn’t much, but the hidden communication between them said it all. When it came to the show, Pidge hadn’t had much more love for This Is Us than Keith did, finding the overly emotional show to fight against her robot heart and leave her with soft warm and fuzzies only when she allowed it. This time, though, this was different. It affected them both, harshly, and in a negative way. Worse still was that it had happened without their consent, a feat that was probably more upsetting than anything else.

“Now,” Pidge said, turning to break free of eye contact and avoid letting any further unnecessary emotions or silent conversations happen between them. “Hurry up and use your muscles to carry that thing upstairs, I have a nest to build."

With that, Pidge scurried upstairs without another look towards Keith, actively avoiding his eye line as she escaped up the stairs. Keith watched her go, waiting a moment until after he had heard her feet step away before turning back towards his end of the basement and quickly picked out his bandana. He held it for a moment, looking at it, letting his fingers feel the old, worn fabric and refamiliarizing himself with it before rolling it up to wrap around his wrist a few times and tied it off, feeling a thousand times better.

The night had been a tough one, and not just for Keith, it had seemed. He was grateful to his friends and their bleeding hearts, grateful to have not been caught as the only person affected by something that normally shouldn’t hurt people so badly. It made him feel better about himself, like less of a freak or weak link as Dick would so often call him if ever he had broken down in public. Having the others join in on his disturbed emotions was settling, and made the idea of facing them for the rest of the evening a little less daunting.

Slowly, Keith left his sectioned off area to stand back in front of the box Pidge had left abandoned on the floor. He stared it down, debating for a moment or two before deciding, and picked up the box without issue. Pidge normally made the best nests, and it had been a while since he had played any games. It wouldn’t hurt to play with his friends for a night. 

After all, it was family night. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less descriptive chapter Explanation:  
> Keith was triggered by the episode of This Is Us where Jack died after the house fire. The scene went into detail how everyone was disturbed by the equally detailed show and how Keith was silently falling off the deep end without them noticing. He had a panic attack and ran out of the house where Lance followed him out and was horrified to see/hear him babbling out of his mind about how his dad never came out after throwing him out of the window and into the snow. Blake went back into the house for Krolia, who had broken her leg and was recovering from corrective surgery downstairs on the couch since she couldn't make it up the stairs on her crutches. They both died that night and it has haunted Keith ever since.
> 
> EXPLAIN:  
> Keith misses major key points that show hints to the fire, especially since he didn’t start the show with everyone else, so he had no idea.  
> While they were watching, Keith got up for drink refills at the end of ep12, missing the shot of the smoke alarm when Beck asks if they forgot something at the mall- meaning batteries for the smoke alarm.  
> Then Keith got up to go to the bathroom at the end of the episode13 when the crock pot caught fire, so he missed that trigger as well.  
> He came back and the others were fighting over the last brownie so they didn’t catch Keith up before 14 began- the episode where Jack dies *spoilers*  
> When he came back, he had no idea what he was in for, so the fire literally came out of nowhere for him, just like it did nearly ten years prior.
> 
> Afterwards, (not written in the story) Hunk went to go check on Klance when he heard some panicking but then he overheard Keith talking about his dead parents and he had to slap his hand over his mouth and literally RUN back to the living room so that Keith wouldn't hear him sobbing from the extra added guilt on top of his already bruised heart from the episode. Pidge is very alarmed and very confused when he comes barging in crying his eyes out and trying to dig through their old VHS collection.
> 
> P:"Dude, what-"
> 
> H:"We messed up, we're so dumb-"
> 
> P:"Wait, what?"
> 
> H:"We're stupid, we're so stupid-"
> 
> P:"Hunk, what are you talking about?"
> 
> H:"We forgot about his parents."
> 
> *Pidge, remembering all the research she did on him 3yrs ago when Lance was low-key stalking him and dragged Hunk and Pidge into his shenanigans* "Oh shit."
> 
> Panicking Hunk: "Yeah, 'oh shit', we messed up!"
> 
> *instant guilt and she gets up to grab all the games plus every single pillow and blanket in the house for the most epic of nests while Hunk sets up the old VHS instead of Disney+ because nostalgia*
> 
> Also just to close up any plot holes, Lance once asked Keith to tell him about what happened during the shower scene early on. He just wanted to hear Keith's side of the story and not a reporter's. So yeah, that's totally what happened and not that I forgot that I had this plotted out in my notes, totally
> 
> BIO NOTES:  
> Hunk: age 22, audio engineer in his last year of college and head chef at Sal's diner. He helps Lance with his music sometimes because Lance is a perfectionist and needs to know the songs he writes are covered by every specialist available. All of Lance's fans know who Hunk is because Lance has a huge mouth.
> 
> The List: Must have good credit (to prove wise spending. And to buy a house but that's a Keith requirement, the government doesn't care where he lives so long as it's safe but he promised Acxa a home. Since Keith doesn't buy ANYTHING for himself, he's got a pretty good score. Mid 700s) (Green) 
> 
> Lemme know what you think, I love talking with you guys


	38. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, WILL DELETE LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute update

So I just heard back from my doctor about the second half of my procedure and I got my appointment bumped up to next week. As in Wednesday the 23rd.

I hate to do this to you but I need to take next week off again so I can recover for the second half. If I had known sooner, I would have done things different, but I'm afraid I need to postpone chapter 38 until two (2) weeks from now.

I'm really sorry you guys, I hope you understand.

Love  
~Scribbles 💜


	39. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obituaries: Mr. and Mrs. Krolia and Blake Song. 
> 
> The husband and wife tragically died in a house fire set off by faulty wiring, most likely from a recent repair job. Mrs. Song, unfortunately, succumbed to smoke inhalation in her sleep while Mr. Song was found on the stairs, having gone back inside the house in efforts to save his wife, according to their surviving son, who miraculously survived thanks to his father. Medical experts have confirmed both deaths to have been quick and painless, with Mr. Song dying on impact from fallen debris. 
> 
> It is with a heavy heart that music fans around the world must say goodbye to their beloved duo for good this time, after hanging onto the hope of a comeback after their plans to raise a family came to fruition. Now, all hope for that future is gone, but their beloved fans can band together for support to share condolences, memories or photos in this hour of need, a fact that the Songs would no doubt have encouraged and enjoyed greatly, according to their history regarding fans. With this in mind, their joint funeral will be held November tenth 2:30pm at Reiss Chapel, followed by the burial in Mitras Cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OCTOBER BABY TIME TO GET SPOOKY WOO!
> 
> Also I'M BACK!
> 
> And sore. This one did not go so well guys, not gonna lie. But we'll get to that later. First:  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Descriptions of fear, panic, fire, blood, nightmares, anger issues, some slight violence and racism, past abuse, fights, guilt/survivor's guilt and all the sads. This one is another rough chapters guys, sorrynotsorry. But the chapter DOES end on a high note, so there's that.
> 
> More information/Announcements in the end notes because I'm probably going to ramble... I'm definitely going to ramble, who am I kidding.
> 
> -(After editing post)-  
> So I totally rambled so much that I actually had to go back and move some end notes to the top so ENJOY
> 
> BONUS NOTES:  
> Keith: age 21, music major in his last year of college, small time youtuber, hard working contractor under Coran and washes dishes at Sal's diner. He has a younger foster sister that he would do anything for and he aged out of the system coming up on years prior with the promise to return for her. He's saving every penny he can to buy a house for them. Went into foster care after his parents died when he was 12 and he has no plans to let Acxa suffer through the same torment that he did for a second longer than she has to.
> 
> The List: Must provide a safe and caring home protected from the elements. Examples include a house, apartment, townhouse, etc. (Red. Need the house first)
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love chatting with you guys :)
> 
> Side note: do you think we could hit 5k views by the time ch40 hits next week? That would be so cool :)

**-**

**What Hurts the Most**

**Rascal Flatts**

**-**

It was kind of funny. Well- no, at first it was scary, but  _ then _ it was funny. It definitely helped Keith to keep his mom laughing and distracted until the ambulance could come. Because really, who drops a ceiling fan on themselves?

Of course Krolia had to fix the light in the dining room, because she was the strong, independent woman who didn't need no man. So when she saw the new, fancy fan at the store, she was determined to buy it and replace the old one with it on her own. No one challenged her to it or thought that she couldn't, because it was true; she was a strong, independent woman who didn't need no man. But she faced the project as though someone had anyway.

So, she climbed up the ladder and cut out the old ceiling fan. No problem. She dragged the new one up and attached it to the wires. No big deal. Then she put the fan back into the ceiling, and her damn foot went half an inch past where she needed it on the ladder when she shifted her weight. Then she grabbed onto the fan out of reflex. Then she, the fan, and most of the ceiling dropped straight down onto the ground. Well, Krolia hit the ground while the fan and a good chunk of the ceiling fell onto  _ her. _

So no. Krolia didn't need anyone to do any house repairs in her home when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. But Blake was another story. So he called a contractor to fix the ceiling while he took his wife to the hospital, because he knew for a fact that if his wife couldn't do it, then he sure as hell could not. 

Best to leave it to the professionals.

-

Keith was still mad. His parents were traitors and didn’t care about him or his birthday one bit. They had had it all planned out for weeks, building up the excitement as much as they could for Keith’s party at the paintball center, allowing him to invite all of his friends so that the boys could run around shooting each other without consequence.

But then they had to go to the store, and mom suddenly decided that they needed an update in the dining room. And mom had to go and try to replace the old ceiling fan by herself. Then mom had to fall down a freaking folding ladder like an old lady and break her leg in three places when it fell down on top of her. And the doctors had to go and say that if they didn’t operate, Krolia would never heal properly and end up with a permanent limp. Then dad dropped the bomb that, while the surgery would happen the week before Keith’s party, it was still too much for him to handle all at once.

So Keith’s birthday had been ruined. All because his stupid mother had to go and slip. The walk of shame he had to do at school as he uninvited all of his friends left him even more bitter and angry about the whole thing, and he wouldn’t even look at his parents when he came back from school that day-  _ couldn’t  _ do it. Instead, he stormed past his mother on the couch and ran upstairs, slamming his door shut and not talking to either of them so he could sulk in private.

Then the day of the surgery came, and dad handed Keith the necklace his mother had bought him. She hadn’t even had time to wrap it, having gotten hurt before then and ran into too many problems at once to even consider doing so. Keith had been guilted into wearing it, a stupid necklace with a stupid raw-cut stone and stupid underline meanings towards what should have been a fantastic day. He hated it at first, but then he made a promise, loud and bold, that he would wear it for them.

It stayed on his neck for the next week in protest, as though proving to his parents that he could keep a promise no matter what. Whether at school, in sleep, in the shower, Keith kept the damn thing around his neck for days on end just to prove to his parents that he was a man of his word, and that he was better than them for it. As he stepped out of the shower that night again, feeling it dangle and hit his bony chest, Keith sneered in vengeful pride at his ability to do so.

Mom’s surgery had been a success, a crotchety contractor had come in to fix the ceiling fan and its wiring that she had accidentally ripped out of the ceiling with her, and Keith’s birthday passed on by without any celebration past a store bought cupcake. It was infuriating, to say the least, but at least he had been acknowledged. Now, a few days later, Keith was still simmering over his lost day- the  _ one day _ a year when it was all about him, and found himself a little satisfied when he noticed his dad climbing the stairs again to go to bed alone. With those stupid crutches, mom had been stuck on the couch for the past two weeks, and she and dad had had to sleep alone instead of together in their nice, comfy bed.

_ Good, _ Keith thought to himself, because really, out of anyone, those two kind of deserved the extra trouble when it came to sleeping at night.

-

Keith slapped his hand out for the alarm, annoyed at how tired he still felt despite having a full night’s rest. It certainly didn’t feel like it, but his alarm screaming at him to get up and ready for school claimed otherwise. Who was he to argue with father time?

Slapping around some more, Keith finally hit his alarm and pressed the snooze button, fully prepared to roll over and get a few more minutes of sleep. But the alarm didn’t stop, and when Keith went to press the button again, nothing happened. He sighed in frustration, finally giving in and picking his head up from his pillow to see what the heck was wrong with it. The clock read 3:47AM in bold, red letters, nowhere near close to Keith’s set schedule for his alarm, and confusion hit his sleep-addled brain all the more as he tried to figure out how hard he had hit his dang clock to break it so badly.

“Keith!”

The boy jolted in bed, surprised by his father’s voice calling- no,  _ screaming _ his name, sounding hurried, rushed, maybe even a little panicked. Dread sank in Keith’s gut at the thought of his father being angry with him over his clearly broken alarm or being late for school, and the pounding of feet down the hall did nothing to quell his timid little heart as he jumped up from bed to try and race to get ready for school. Before he could even fling off his blanket, however, Blake came barging into his room, a dull, orange light following him in before he turned around to slam the door shut.

“Hurry up, we need to go,” Blake said in a rush.

Keith struggled over to his closet, hoping to grab his shoes at least if he would have to go to school in his pajamas. His own father looked to be wearing a blanket over his pajamas as well, and if Blake were to drive Keith to school like that, the man would surely be worse off than Keith. It would be embarrassing as heck, but only if anyone saw Blake from the car, or found out that Keith’s track pants served as sleep pants instead of work out clothes. All he needed was his shoes and a hair brush, but again, Blake cut him off and refused even that much.

“No, Keith, we don’t have time for that, we need to go,” Blake said, hurriedly kneeling in front of his son and pulling his bandanna off of his neck from under the blanket. “Here, put this on, wrap up your face.”

The chill of a dripping bandana made Keith shiver as it was being pushed onto his face and tied behind his head, making Keith wrinkle his nose. “Dad, it’s soaking wet, what-”

“It’ll keep you safe, just keep it on,” Blake said, then snatched Keith up by the shoulders to look him in the eye. “You hang onto me as close as you can and don’t let go, you hear me?”

Fear and confusion bubbled up within Keith; this wasn’t normal. “Dad-”

_ “Do you understand me, Keith?”  _ Blake insisted, more forcefully, kind of scary, and a little desperate. It was the desperation that scared Keith into nodding, and Blake turned to face the door, holding onto his son with a death grip that left Keith clenching his teeth. “Alright, here we go. Keep your head down.”

The alarm was still blaring and Keith’s head was starting to hurt from it, loud and shrill and constant, but when Blake opened the door, the noise of it shrieked louder than ever as the source of it came through without the hindrance of the bedroom door to block it. Keith’s eyes widened at the sight of the orange glow he had seen before, and suddenly, he understood what was happening. His grip tightened on his father, and he huddled close to him in terror, not understanding how this could have happened, what was going on, why was there a fire?

None of this left Keith’s mouth, however, because Blake was already dragging Keith out and pushing him to bend over at the waist into a hunch. Only after his son was safely in place did Blake crouch over Keith's back as well, and he pulled the shower-soaked blanket up over his head as they carefully made their way down the hall. Keith kept his back pressed to his father’s chest, eyes wide and fearful as he took in the carpet melting away at the other end of the hall, the picture frames falling and cracking on the floor, the paint peeling and curling up as the fire licked and slid its way up the walls as though it were effortless, leaving nothing in its path to stop it. 

Blake guided Keith from behind, still holding the wet blanket over his head and letting it drape over Keith as well, protecting him, covering him, keeping him away from the burning heat that immediately consumed Keith the second he stepped out of the safety of his room. It was blistering, and the smoke rising up to join it in a double attack against the pair only made it worse, made it harder to breathe, made it hurt to open his eyes. Keith cowered against his father, his feet freezing in place from fear, but Blake wouldn’t let him stay.

“We have to go!” Blake shouted, giving Keith a slight shove forward. “Move, son, keep going!”

But Keith was afraid. He was afraid, so, so afraid and he didn’t know how to move anymore. His fingers held onto his dad’s shirt, terrified eyes locked onto his surroundings, his home, burning, melting, dissolving into nothing around him, and Keith was petrified, too scared to move. Seeing this, Blake dug his hands into Keith’s hips on either side of him and gave him a painful squeeze, breaking the boy out of his head with a small cry of surprised pain, then pushed them both forward down the hall.

Slowly but surely, Keith and Blake inched their way towards the stairs, careful of any loose flooring that would give under them and the tendrils of flame that curled towards them like fingers calling them closer. They ignored the call, diligently making their way towards escape, closer and closer towards the steps leading down to freedom. Suddenly, the stairs went ablaze with fresh fire, bursting from the first floor like a jump scare, and sending Keith cowering back into his father yet again. Blake crouched down to wrap himself around Keith, turning them away from the fire, away from danger, but Keith had been exposed to it nonetheless, and he was afraid for his life.

Keith screamed, loud and raw and afraid, so, so afraid as he clung to his father, eyes shut because this was a dream, it had to be a dream, this couldn’t be real, but it felt so real, it felt so hot, it burned so bad and dad- dad was hanging onto him so tightly, so harshly, so desperately. Without opening his eyes, Keith felt his father pick him up and turn them completely around, setting him back down on the ground with an encouraging, forceful nudge back down the hallway again, away from the stairs that had once promised safety.

There was still fire in their way, still smoke in their eyes, still splinters piercing their feet, and Keith was still scared, so freaking scared, still clinging to his father despite the man forcing him forward, forcing them to safety, forcing the boy out of his head in order to stay alive. But it was still there, and Keith was still trapped in his own mind. Debris was falling, around him, behind him, in front of him, it was so close, so dangerous, he was going to get hurt, he was going to get burned, it was so hot, so hot, so hot-

He wanted out, wanted his dad, wanted to be safe, wanted it to stop, but reality was cruel and unyielding, leaving Keith in his nightmare as everything he knew and loved turned to ash around him. Keith jumped as more of the ceiling fell down, sending a spray of embers their way and burning the top of his exposed foot with tiny sprinkles of heat. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stop whimpering or calling for his dad, wanted to scream, wanted to hide, wanted, wanted, wanted, but he was even too scared to do that much, and he could do nothing but cling to his father as the man urged him forward, step by step until they finally made it to the office and Blake shoved him inside.

“Dad!” Keith cried, because they were stuck, trapped, nowhere to go, no way to escape, and the only thing Keith knew to do was turn to his father, the man who knew everything, the man who could fix this, could save them, could save _ him. _ “Dad, what do we do?”

But Blake wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at the door, shoulders stiff, and puffing, unsteady steps slowly backing him away from it as though inching away from a wild animal.

_ “Dad!” _

That seemed to snap Blake out of it, and he whipped around to face his son again, taking in his surroundings and surveying all they had. Without a word, he marched forward to the window and shoved it open, kicking out the screen before sticking most of his body out to check below him. Blake came back in half a second later and stretched his hands out to his son, ushering him close before grabbing and helping him out through the window. Keith's feet dangled a bit before he found purchase on the porch roof, tucked around the side of the house between their neighbors and some shrubbery, and he scurried over to the edge to look down. 

A tree stood too far out of reach for them to climb down, and there were about half a dozen bushes lining the edge of their property between themselves and their neighbor, piled high with almost a foot of snow by now. As Blake came to stand by Keith, taking note just as he had before, he quickly knelt down in front of his son once again to hold him by the shoulders and look him in the eye.

"As soon as you land, run straight for the neighbors and get help, you hear me?" Blake ordered, but Keith was already shaking his head, following the rest of his body. It was clear that his fear was overtaking him mind, body and soul, so Blake jostled the boy by his shoulders.  _ "Listen _ to me, son, I need you to run as fast as you can, alright?"

"Dad no, please-" Keith's fingers clawed at his father's arms, holding on for dear life. "It's too far, we can't make it-"

"Yes you can," Blake urged, taking a hand to hold Keith's cheek steady and look him deeper in the eyes. "Keith, you can, I know you can." 

Suddenly, Keith caught onto Blakes words and the implications behind them. "Dad, no!"

"I have to, son, your mother's down there," Blake said, making Keith freeze in horror anew, instantly remembering the rest of his family's circumstances. 

"Dad-"

"It'll be alright, Keith, I promise, just go get us some help," Blake assured, caressing his son's cheek one last time for as much reassurance as he could give the boy. "I'll be right behind you with mom, we'll be right back, I promise."

"Dad wait, no!" 

"I promise!" 

And with that, Blake threw his son off the roof.

_ "DAD!"  _

Keith shrieked for his father as he fell, landing a few seconds later in the snow covered bush Blake had been aiming for. He cried out in pain at a branch that clipped his shoulder, leaving a mark that would inevitably scar him with near, invisible skin to mark its place as the worst day of his life. Near invisible, but still visible; hiding in plain sight unless viewed up close for all of his days. The boy groaned in pain, shivering from fear, the fall, the blood, or maybe adrenaline from the fire, and he looked up at his father peering down at him from the roof, making sure he was okay.

"Go get help!" Blake ordered. "I'll be right back with mom!"

Thoroughly shaken, Keith was literally thrown back into reality, and he rushed out of the demolished bush as fast as he could, painfully yanking his tangled hair free from the branches in his determination to make it to his neighbors. His bare feet stung against the cold, late October snow, an immediate and offensive switch from the heat of his house, but still, Keith pushed on, never stopping as he ran and pushed and tripped and got back up, skidding and sliding in the ice for any chance of finding help, have to find help, got to find help- 

Slipping up the stairs, Keith raced up the next door neighbor’s porch and slammed his entire body into the door before he began pounding, beating, slapping, screaming, his other hand smashed over the doorbell over and over again while he begged for help, his voice going hoarse from smoke, from screaming, from coughing and desperation, and finally a light flicked on inside the house. Keith doubled his efforts, screaming unabashedly for them to hurry, to help, please help, we need help, and when the door swung open, Keith stood breathless before an angry looking man, eyes wide and pleading.

_ “Help us!” _ Keith begged.

Suddenly the anger fell away from the man as he noticed the orange glow against the side of Keith’s face, the soot smudging his brow, the blood staining his neck and shoulder, and the neighbor hurriedly opened the door to grab onto Keith by the arm and yank him in, yelling for his wife to call the authorities.

“Wait!” Keith shouted, trying to pull back and escape because he needed to leave, needed to run, needed to help, he couldn’t just leave his family, he couldn’t! "No, I can't! My mom and dad are still inside!” 

The grip on his arm stayed like iron, shackled against his bicep without mercy as he was pulled deeper into safety and away from the only life he had ever known.

“Lemme go!” Keith tugged uselessly against the man still, desperate and frantic. “They need help, please, help, mom can't get out alone, they need help!"

The man ignored him completely, intent on dragging him deeper into the house and away from his parents, his family. Suddenly, the grip changed, and not for the better. Now, it felt so strongly, it was like it was the only thing in the world that existed, the only thing that was real, and Keith’s terror rioted inside of him.

"Please, no! Help, they need help-"

_ "Keith-" _

“Dad! Dad, mom-”

He turned his head back to try and shout for them through the door, but it didn’t reach them, couldn’t reach them, they were trapped, alone, helpless, already dea-

_ “Mom!” _

_ “Keith-” _

The boy tugged and tugged, but the man’s grip was relentless, and Keith was stuck, he couldn’t move, couldn’t get free, couldn’t help his family.

“Please!” he begged. “Please, let me go, they need help!”

_ “Keith-” _

"They need help, they need help-"

_ “Keith, wake up-” _

Keith startled in place as he was shaken by the grip on his arms, eyes going wide with a gasp and tears streaming down his face.

_ "Mom! Mom, dad-" _

"No- no, no, no,” a warm voice said, urgent and hushed. “It's just me; it's just me, it's Lance."

Keith’s eyes widened further, latching onto the being shaking him in place, holding onto his biceps as though afraid to let go. A pair of wide, blue eyes met his own, concerned yet firm as they held onto him, sparkling blue in the night and unwavering in their conviction. Recognition sparked within Keith, finally hearing the voice and seeing the face and he couldn’t help it, it was all too much.

"La-"

His voice broke off with a sob as his throat closed up in fear and emotion, finally allowing himself to fall apart without reprimand. Lance was there in an instant, pulling him into his chest and holding him close, cradling him in his arms and stroking his hair, hushing, whispering, rocking, holding, comforting.

“You’re awake,” Lance whispered. "You're awake, you're safe, you're okay."

But the fear was still there, still as fresh as it ever was, still as pure as the day it was born. The terror crawled along Keith’s skin like a rash, reminding him of how scared and desperate and helpless he felt, because there wasn’t a single, damn thing he could do about his entire world burning up and dying all around him.

“It’s not fair!” Keith choked out, because it wasn’t. 

It wasn’t fair that he lost everything. It wasn’t fair to be angry at his parents over an accident that inconvenienced him. Wasn’t fair that he held onto his anger for so long and used it against them; wasn’t fair that he used it up until the day they died. 

“It’s not-”

It wasn’t fair that Keith had to grow up without his parents, but with the guilt of hating them long enough to keep from telling them that he truly did love them instead.

"It's not fair, it's not fair,” Keith whined, gasping, heaving, his whole body shaking with the blurted out words as he clutched onto Lance just as he had his father that night, burying his face in Lance’s chest, begging, pleading, demanding from the universe that stayed silent against his wishes. “I want my mom and dad!” Keith sobbed. “I want my mom and dad, it's not  _ fair, I want my mom and dad, I want my mom and dad." _

Above him, Lance held his tears back for Keith’s sake. He didn’t need Lance’s emotions, only his own. After years of oppression, Keith’s tears were finally being set free, and Lance didn’t dare encroach on that. Not when Keith needed him. Not when Keith never got the chance to do this before. So Lance held him, hushing and cooing and stroking Keith’s hair, holding him close and swaying back and forth while agreeing with Keith’s cursing of the world, and breaking at Keith’s pleas for his parents. Over and over again, Keith repeated his words like a mantra, lost in delirium over his grief and his need to let go, break down,  _ fall apart. _

Just as Lance had said.

Over in the reclining armchair, Lance could see Hunk pinching his brow as he tried not to cry, keeping his eyes squeezed shut for Keith’s sake as he knew the man would never appreciate being seen this way. Along the couch, Pidge curled up tighter in her blankets with the same agenda, keeping her back turned away from the pair on the floor while the other two pretended to sleep, alluding to a sense of privacy that was fully ignored and unknown about by the man they were respecting. Silently, Lance ducked his head to bury his nose in Keith’s hair, still holding him close and whispering encouragement in his ears that most likely went unnoticed as well. Lance was grateful to his friends for their consideration, and for their ability to be of one mind when in consideration for another.

Without even needing to say anything, it had been unanimously agreed for the lot of them to sleep in the living room together. No one said or suggested it, no one asked, and no one made a move for their bedrooms as one by one, the group of friends all began to fall asleep downstairs in the middle of their cookies and games and Disney movies. It had nothing to do with family night, and everything to do with Keith. Because they knew he had nightmares. They knew he would be sleeping alone in the basement. 

And as much as it killed them to hear Keith weeping in Lance’s arms with every ounce of grief he had ever owned in his life, they all knew that it would have ruined them all the more if they knew that Keith had had to go through this night again on his own.

-

His head hurt from crying. He knew he should have been upset about it, and about breaking down on Lance  _ again, _ but more than anything, Keith was just too tired to care. Not anymore. He had other things to worry about.

As he settled down into weak sniffles, Keith clutched onto Lance loosely, having lost strength during the final dregs of his fit. Lance didn’t seem to mind, he simply continued on, carding his fingers through Keith’s hair and trying to comfort him in any way he could, leaving Keith weakened in more ways than one. He wondered how he had gotten there, wrapped up in Lance’s arms, crying and wishing desperately that Lance’s whispered words of  _ ‘it’ll be okay,’ _ would be true. 

The obvious place to start would be the beginning, of course. Right after the coroner confirmed that their deaths had been painless and nearly instant, then handed over their wedding rings to Keith as the only things left of them that had survived. After Keith spent the night at a friend’s house, silent and numb throughout his entire stay until the state came to claim him. After too many strangers who had called themselves his parents’ biggest fans had all gathered up and over-crowded their funeral. 

Probably then. Most likely then.

When all of the fans offered their condolences and heartfelt stories of how the man and woman had changed their lives, as though Keith’s parents had affected  _ them _ more than Keith himself. Then they all went about on their merry way without a second thought on the boy that had meant so much to their heroes. Every. Single.  _ One. _ Not one of those fuckers had tried to take him home, which left Keith with the only option to move across the country to some estranged, old man that had called himself Blake’s father.

That, in and of itself was a nightmare. The man had never been a part of Keith’s life before, having fallen out of Blake’s life before the boy had even been born, but was the only living relative Keith had left. This didn't matter in the slightest, though, because they were so detached and cared so little for one another that Keith couldn't even be bothered to remember the man's name. It became abundantly clear why Blake no longer cared for his father soon after the social worker left, as Keith’s grandfather would fall into fits of delusion and rage, ranting and raving about some yellow-skinned chink coming into his house to rob him of his possessions, and denying ever having a grandson once the cops arrived. Apparently, the man's undiagnosed dementia was enough to get Keith out of the house, but then, he was thrown into the system instead. 

And Keith didn’t know which was worse.

From then on, it was simply foster family after social worker after halfway house after group home. Not a single person understood him, nor did they take the time to. They all just wrote him off as an angry, unfixable boy, down on his luck and never able to pick himself back up again. Not with his whole life burned away, and not with him continuously burning down every bridge or olive branch handed to him either. The fact that he was such a strange boy with strange habits didn't help matters much either. 

Beds were hard to use for Keith, because they were too far away from doors or windows. Most nights, fosters would see Keith off to sleep in his bed, only to wake him up from underneath the window or beside the door in the morning. He got used to sleeping on the floor, finding it more comfortable than his mattress as he curled up with his blanket underneath a window sill. Always on the floor. Always near an exit. Always in his clothes.

The gossip over it had become sort of a scandal for a bit, because no one knew why Keith refused to wear pajamas. Sleeping close to an exit was somewhat understandable, but the clothes? That was a step too far. Oftentimes, he would even sleep with his shoes on as well, actually seeming too terrified to attempt sleep without them. 

If anyone tried to convince him otherwise, he would either ignore them or come to blows with anyone who touched him. Not only that, but he was fiercely protective of his things. His necklace and bandana never left his person, and if anyone dared try to touch them, there was hell to pay. Which, of course, turned into a game for the other kids to see how far they could get.

Keith always got his way one way or another, but it always left a mark. On his skin, on his record or his reputation, it was always left darkened in some form or another. Some considered it a sign of him being a flight risk, always ready to run in the night. Other kinder hearts were concerned for his mental health, or saw it as signs of past abuse. Keith hated those people much more, because there was no way in  _ hell  _ his parents would ever hurt him, and he was tough enough to fight his own battles against anybody else. It hardly ever mattered, though, because overall, he was just thought of as weird. 

No one understood the importance of his obsessively protective routine, nor did they give him the patience to allow it without any eye rolls or annoyed sighs. It was simply dubbed as attention seeking, and in the end, was once again written off or ignored. Keith didn't mind. He could handle their ire if it meant he was ready.

No matter their attempts, his fosters could not dissuade him from sleeping on the floor, in his jeans or taking off his jewelry- not even to be cleaned. The teasing from the other kids meant nothing to him, and whatever pajamas that were left for him as gifts went ignored. If some poor soul ended up taking Keith's bandana to be washed without him sitting in the laundry room to watch it every second, there would undoubtedly be a meltdown that involved many broken things, lots of screaming and tossed furniture spread around the house from terrifying bouts of strength.

Needless to say, his reactions were never really appreciated. Fosters kicked him to the curb the second his violent temper flared, and it only served to make him angrier. Still. No one cared to piece it together, and Keith never cared to explain. It didn't matter to Keith. None of it did. He just needed to be safe and prepared with all of his things, so that he would never have to rush for his shoes or belongings in the middle of the night again.

It had taken Keith a long time to understand or stop that habit, and even to the day, he still had rough times where he felt more comfortable sleeping in his clothes and with his boots within arms reach. In recent days, it had become easier to handle, what with family night encouraging it and all, but after this night, Keith knew he would slip again. Knew that his pajamas would be ignored for much too long, that his nerves would stay on alert, that his paranoia would be at an all time high. Even now, Keith clutched onto his necklace and let his bandana rub against his neck and chest to comfort him, his skin itching to be closer to the door, and his feet feeling raw and exposed.

Just as they had pounding against the snow on that fateful, frozen night.

Trying to explain that to others when he couldn't even understand it fully himself was just one of the million other problems that no one took the time to figure out for him. Instead, they all dragged the fight on too long until they finally gave up and declared him a lost cause. Keith accepted it, all of it, because it was easier that way. It was all so hard and exhausting having his life carved out by so many people. Having each and every person he had ever met take a chisel and chip away at him, piece by piece until the vague shape of a boy stood out to be Keith, The Foster Kid, and nothing more.

Shiro had been his first ray of hope in a long, long time, having given him a chance to take back some of those old rips that people had torn into him. Then Acxa, sweet, careful Acxa had dropped into his life and helped him smooth down his rougher edges until the harsher parts of him were shapely and softer. After so long, he had people on his side, helping Keith to carve out a better person with each stroke of their tools, and Keith was more than happy to let them cut him down to size when he got to be too much to handle. Now, though… now was different.

Now came a man who carried no tools, but offered his hand to steady Keith’s instead. Now came Lance, who let Keith shape himself however he wanted, and helped guide him there with gentle words and nudges and advice. Now, Keith finally found someone willing to take the time to let him be himself. Let him fall apart without trouble, let him be angry and emotional and not admonish him for it. Not abandon him for it, like everything else.

Still curled up in Lance’s lap, Keith let himself breathe, deep and slow and calm, finally settled down after his nightmarish memories had returned to visit him. Sleep called to him and his grip laxed with the loss of his strength, but still, Keith refused to let go, actually afraid to. This tentative peace he had earned was so difficult to maintain, and no matter how hard he had tried, had never quite been able to match it on his own. True, he was still miserable to an extent, but Keith was content with the levels of pain he felt right then if it meant he didn't have to face the real world. 

Above him, Lance’s hand was still carding through Keith’s dark hair, slowing down stroke by stroke. Keith closed his eyes in content, allowing himself to take a moment to enjoy the small comfort, until Lance finally cupped the back of Keith’s head to pull him away from Lance’s body. Immediately, Keith locked up and tightened his arms around Lance’s waist again, consequently digging his cheek into Lance’s stomach in the process and alerting Lance that he was not, in fact, asleep yet.

"No don't-" 

Keith snatched onto Lance's shirt and held tight, sounding scared and meek and timid, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care because just for tonight, he didn’t want to go back to being Keith, The Foster Kid just yet. 

"Don't…” 

He wanted to stay this way, small and frail for just a moment longer, allowing someone else to be strong and holding him together for once, because he was so tired of being strong, so tired of being depended on. 

"I…" 

He was so tired of being alone. 

So. Just this once. Just for tonight. Just… 

It was only one night. He could allow himself that much. He just needed to let it happen, first. Needed to let go. Keith closed his eyes, gripped Lance tighter, hid his face in the folds of Lance's pajamas in search of courage. 

_ Don't apologize. _

“Please don't…” 

Just for tonight. 

Slowly, Keith looked up to Lance, eyes glimmering in the moonlight as he whispered. 

“Don't leave me alone tonight."

He can be weak just for one night.

Lance was silent through the whole thing, blinking at Keith in the dark. It made Keith's heart lodge in his throat, and his already crawling skin wanted to yank him away to curl up on his own beside the front door, never to bother another soul again. But then Lance finally spoke.

"Of course," Lance whispered, like it was the most obvious response in the world, then gently tilted down to the side until both he and Keith were laid out on the floor, held closer together than they had ever been before.

As they settled, Lance tightened his arms around Keith’s shoulders, bracing him against Lance’s body, and pressed his lips to the crown of Keith’s head. It wasn’t a kiss, just Lance’s lips pressed against Keith’s forehead for an extra second too long before pulling back enough to graze against skin, tucking Keith under his chin. It wasn’t a kiss, just a reminder to let him know he was there, he wasn’t moving, he was staying right there, for him, for Keith. It wasn’t a kiss, because Keith had specifically said that he didn't want any, and Lance was a man of his word, of honor, of respect. It wasn’t a kiss, but Keith was a little upset with himself once he found out just how badly that he wished that it was.

Instead of saying anything, though, Keith curled up tighter to nuzzle down into Lance’s warmth, closing his eyes in the man’s neck and breathing in. In the morning, this would be dangerous and not allowed, but right then, Keith didn’t care. Because right then, just for the night, it was warm and safe and secure, comforting Keith in ways that he hadn’t felt in over a decade. The thought brought a slight twitch to his lips as they fell asleep together, and the peace it put in his heart allowed him to rest without the threat of any more rotten memories.

It wasn't until much later when a chill made Keith shiver awake, but the annoyance of light kept his eyes firmly shut. When the sun rose up higher and shined even worse in Keith’s eyes, he squinted in distaste before turning his head out of the window’s morning beams. Blinking awake, Keith found himself alone in his section of the floor, and he stamped down on the disappointment if only to be mildly pleased about the fact that Lance had once again been mindful of Keith’s wishes. 

The cold was fast spreading over Keith, but rustling from somewhere above his head made him wake faster and even more aware of his surroundings. The rustling brought on a sudden warmth that pressed up to him, back to back lengthwise, and made Keith roll over with curiosity. A lump of fluffed up comforter cocooned around a curled up Pidge flopped over onto the floor next to him and lay still, seemingly already asleep again in seconds. From the look of things, Pidge had literally slithered down from the couch to caterpillar crawl her way by Keith’s side, most likely never fully waking while doing so in search of warmth and cuddles. Her butt was practically in Keith’s face with how pressed up she was to him, but with the thick layers of her comforter, it was of little consequence.

Keith smiled at his friend, shaking his head at her silently, then lifted his gaze further beyond to find Hunk lifting his arms up for a big stretch, groaning deeply in order to wake himself up. Hunk’s bleary eyes were still glued shut with sleep, but he sat up and leaned on his knees to rub at his eyes with a fist, trying to get on with his day. When he finally managed to open an eye, he squinted at Keith, confirmed it was him, then smiled in greeting.

“French toast?” Hunk asked quietly.

Not wanting to wake Pidge, Keith shrugged, not really caring so long as it was Hunk’s cooking. The man nodded and stood up, stopping for another, bigger stretch before meandering into the kitchen for breakfast. Keith smiled at this friend too, content to see him so at ease, and laid back down to stare at the ceiling. Lance was gone but the spot where he had lain was only  _ just  _ warmed over, and the spots where his arms had been around Keith all night were also still slightly heated, but quickly cooling. 

In all honesty, Keith knew that this was the source of the cold that had woken him up, no longer encased in Lance’s protective warmth. The sound of the upstairs shower tickled Keith’s ear, just barely alerting the man of where Lance had gone before anyone else could see them together, and Keith couldn’t stop the smile. There when he needed him, and gone when he didn’t want him. Just the kind of man Keith had never believed could exist for him.

It was just like Lance to make Keith a believer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. The fire started because of the contractor that was called in to fix the broken ceiling fan, and he cut corners. Krolia died in her sleep from smoke inhalation. She was already dead by the time Blake went to get Keith. Then Blake was crushed under debris after he fell through the burned up stairs and died instantly trying to get to her. Neither of them felt a thing. (If that offers you any comfort at all).  
> For the dream, it wasn't until the grip on Keith's arms 'became real' that he started talking more clearly in his sleep. Up until then, he had just been muttering and whining. The quick panting of his breath woke Lance up because it kept blowing against the top of Lance's hair and tickled him awake, and once he figured out what was going on, he crawled over to wake Keith up. Even then, Keith was still pretty quiet until he yelled out for his mom and dad when he woke up, which then woke up Pidge and Hunk. The rest is history.
> 
> Also, Hunk's french toast was delicious and came with his own homemade maple syrup. They wrote love sonnets about it at the breakfast table until every one of them were laughing so hard they had stitches in their sides. Keith felt pretty good that morning.
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENTS:  
> So, the procedure went well enough, but the recovery got slowed down due to an infection. I'm ok and on medicine, but this past week was pretty inefficient for me. I spent most of my week in bed recovering from the infection more than the procedure, and I'm still a little icky, tbh. This will most likely remain to be the case until my antibiotics run out next week.  
> Combining that with the upcoming insurance switch/issues, more medical problems (pre-existing conditions), several different projects and the upcoming holidays, I'm worried I may end up slowing down a bit. I've already had trouble keeping up even with the extra week to write, but I want to try to stay on schedule as much as possible, so what I think I might do is finish the 40 chapters, start a series on it and take a break. At least until the holidays are over. I may end up cracking and posting more chapters when I get the urge because it helps to ground me, but I'm ngl, it's been kinda stressful trying to juggle everything going on rn with so many changes happening to my everyday life.  
> Fun fact: stress actually makes autoimmune people such as myself sicker, and I'm trying not to do that anymore. So, I love you guys, and I love writing, but if I start to slow down a bit after chapter 40, that's why. I'm going to KEEP writing, no worries there, but there may come a time or two when I can't post something without a warning first because life happened. Most likely more often than I care to think about, really.  
> To be honest, I'm mostly worried about my insurance changing in November. There's nothing I can do to keep what I have, so I have to get ready for the trouble that will come with the new switch. I rely heavily on my insurance because of my pre-existing crappy immune conditions, and in the past, having my insurance change has caused nothing but problems that I know I'll need to work out; which takes up a lot of my free time to write. Hopefully I can get it all done quickly, but I may play it safe and only post every once in a while until January or February. I don't want to, I really don't, but it is a possibility, and I don't want to blind sight you guys on that.  
> That being said, I'm going to finish the 40 like I promised and start the series. Then, I'll probably post ch41 in a second section for the series and hopefully keep it up from there, but if I miss a week or two, you know why. I actually had decided not to break it up into a series until all this happened and made the decision for me, because I seriously don't want to break my schedule for this story. Yes it's for you, but it's also for me, and I don't like the idea of changing things until I find some closure for this part of the story.  
> So, it's decided. The first part of this series will end with 40 chapters, and the second part of the series will pick right back up at chapter 41. (MAYBE have a bonus 1shot in between). However, the second part may not have as much consistency as the first part did, although I'll try my best to keep up with the Thursday posting as much as I can because it makes me happy and I know it makes you happy too. So make sure you subscribe to the series so that you can keep up with the rest of the story because we're not even halfway finished yet, and I want you guys to see the whole thing through as much as possible :) 
> 
> I'm sorry for the long rant and all the trouble this may cause you, and I'm appreciative of all your patience and understanding. I really do love you guys, and you make my day when I get to talk to you or make you smile. (Or scream, or cry, or mad at bitches, or 😈)
> 
> Have a great day, guys <3


	40. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had a bad habit of being a hopeless romantic when he was a kid. In fact, it was a habit that had followed him into adulthood, sadly enough. As a child watching rom coms and taking most of it at face value, he vowed to himself that one day he would find someone perfect for him WITHOUT all the stupid complications beforehand. There was no need to deal with ridiculous problems or overplayed foolishness or anxiety levels that shot through the roof over hyped up fears when it could all be worked out over a cup of coffee and a conversation. 
> 
> In Lance's mind, love was supposed to be easy like that. Like the way he had seen his Mami and Papi over the years, or the way Tía Sophia and Tío Saul had been from all the stories she had told anyone who would listen about them. When it came to Lance, he knew that it was going to be just as easy, and just as pure, because he wasn't going to make the same, stupid mistakes that the actors or his classmates made in their so-called romances.
> 
> If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be, and it would all work out. 
> 
> WITHOUT having to deal with the dumb drama every other guy seemed to fall into with this stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be any TRIGGER WARNINGS this go around but it does start off with Keith being mildly manic and dealing with the aftermath of last chapter. Nothing serious or descriptive, maybe mentions of accidental self harm that is quickly shut down. Mostly though, this chapter is a hodgepodge of jumping time slices between different characters. Kinda like a montage for a music video :)
> 
> Alrighty, folks, it's finally here. Remember, chapter 40 is going to be my stopping point for now so that I can get a better handle on some real life issues going on rn, but this IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. Instead, I'll be breaking up this story into sections so that it's easier to keep up with, both for your sake and mine. I want to add in an extra bonus chapter before I post ch41, but that's a big maybe rn because 1. I haven't written it yet and 2. IDK if I'll have time to. That being said, I did say that I would be slowing down and taking a break from posting every week so, we'll see how it goes.
> 
> I want to thank you guys for being so patient and caring towards me and sticking it out with me from start to finish (wherever you started :) ) This isn't goodbye, and this isn't the end, but if I don't tell you how much I love each and every single one of you I will explode, and I got yelled at the last time I did that and forgot to clean the walls so. Take my love. Take it A L L .

**-**

[ **Beauty and the Beast** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeKVFlEVr8I)

**Sam Tsui Cover**

**-**

Keith couldn't deny that he was angry at himself for the way that he was feeling, but he also couldn't deny that his fears were pushing him into somewhat rational thought. The Breakdown had been unwanted and exhausting, and just as he had expected, had left Keith paranoid and unable to focus without scoping out all means of escape first. His first victim came in the form of an old habit amplified to eleven, leaving Keith fiddling with his necklace almost nonstop and wrapping his bandana tightly around his wrist just to know it was there. Then came the second fall after noticing that his basement bedroom was a deathtrap, and his anxieties endlessly screamed at him to fix this blatant screw up until he did.

Upon realizing that the only easily available way in and out of the basement was the one set of darkened stairs that led into the house, his instincts took over, and he set to work to ease his tremors. The very makeshift wall he had been using to divide his side of the basement with storage was coming down and being rearranged in order for Keith to have options. A 'back door' if you will. There wouldn't be a problem if something were to happen anymore, because Keith wasn't stuck with one exit. The cellar door leading outside wouldn't be cluttered and blocked. The single stair unit leading up inside the house wouldn't be his undoing. And the lack of available lighting wouldn't leave him blind and disoriented when he needed to be sharp and fast.

So, working diligently, Keith made his changes. No longer would he need to hop out of bed and run around and through a maze of boxes to get to the outer cellar door set deep in the back wall. Not with the door sized hole he left in the makeshift wall of boxes he made for easy access to it from his bed. Lamps and battery operated lights were installed in easy to reach and even low to the ground places just in case, and the outdoor alley and area around the outer cellar door had been cleaned and cleared of debris all over again.

The cellar door itself had been reinstalled with an easy to switch lock so that intruders could stay out but Keith could escape quickly and without thought if need be. The stairs leading inside were checked over once, twice, thrice and improved each and every time with tightened screws or replaced wood planks. Alarms were installed inside the house, be it smoke or poison or intruder, and for once, Keith wasn't worried about spending his own money on such a big price tag.

Because every day, each and every smoke or carbon monoxide alarm was checked several times over, and Keith would let out a shoulder dropping sigh of relief when he found them all in working order. Every. Single. Time.

No one bothered Keith or gave him a hard time about his changes or expenses. Oftentimes the others offered to help, but they quickly learned to let him do things on his own if only to quell his obsessive compulsions. Even Miss Sophia had stopped bringing up compensation for all of the alarms after he had insisted otherwise for the billionth time. No one bit his head off when he acted overly cautious or hovered too close to them when he thought they could get hurt. No one turned down or glossed over his ideas to make situations safer when he noticed something small. And no one stopped him when he went about fixing those miniscule dangers that only he saw as big.

There were annoyances, of course. Times when patience ran thin, tempers wanted to flare, emotions wanted to burst at the overly cautious state they were being forced into, but they were stopped every single time. They couldn't. Not after seeing their stoic friend begin to rattle right before them at the very thought of one of them getting hurt in some way. So, even the most vocal of the group bit their tongue.

The only time Keith was interrupted was when he hurt himself. It wasn't intentional by any means, he merely got lost in his head every now and then and needed to be brought back. Occasionally his fingers squeezed his arms too tight when he crossed them, or he bit his lip or nails enough to draw blood. 

Sometimes he even regressed back into his Obedient Child mode and stood quietly at the edge of their conversation, not wanting to be acknowledged but still needing to be included. This would seem to be the least destructive out of Keith's habits if it weren't for his mental and physical changes. The act of invisibility slowed his breathing to a crawl and left him motionless, making him the most stealthy anxious-man in the room. 

If ever Keith looked to be thinking too hard or falling too deeply, his friends were quick to refill his low, shallow breaths or gnawing teeth with distracting activities. The others had become surprisingly good at stopping Keith from spiraling, and it was almost effortless to see when there was a need for stories or dumb jokes that carried his thoughts away from his problems. It was fine and dandy at the time, but they couldn't save him when he was alone with his thoughts and nightmares.

And there were plenty.

Even now, at two-thirty in the morning, Keith cursed himself and the universe and anybody else listening over how ridiculously scared he was and how that fear wasn't going away. He hated it, hated how much it tore him down, how much it controlled him, how much he let it get to him. Keith had decided early on that he didn't want this to happen, had been determined to keep himself from falling into this same pit again, but despite this, his irrational phobias had gotten the better of him once again, and Keith was a slave to them.

Hissing to himself, Keith threw off his blankets and twisted on the dim lamp next to his bedside. He clamored out of bed, nearly tripping over his shoes laid on the floor beside him. His jeans cut into him from where he had slept on them, but the pain quickly dwindled away as he walked over to the cellar stairs. The stick on motion lights along the stairs were glowing lowly around his socked feet as he climbed them, and the lock switched easily in his hand when he tested the door. The rest of the lights he had along the carpet line leading to the house stairs worked just as well after he climbed back down into his room and gave them a cursory check when he walked by them. Sighing, Keith made his way upwards, and not a creak could be heard from the new wood as he ascended into the house.

Once on the first floor, Keith stepped over to the master alarm set into the wall, finding no open doors or windows or anything out of place, and any record on the smoke or poison alarms came up empty as well. Just to make himself feel better, he went over and twisted both the front and back door handles to check their locks, keeping an eye out for any broken windows and blinking lights on the alarms along the way. All fine. Still. He wasn't satisfied.

As silent as he could, Keith crept over to Miss Sophia's room and gently cracked open the door to find her snoring away in her booming, patented Auntie Espinosa snore. He quietly closed the door and made his way upstairs next, carefully turning to see through the master bedroom first since it was closer. One loud snore came from the larger lump in bed against the wall without a care in the world, relaxed and comfortable. The much quieter, almost gentle-like hum of easy breaths came from the other bed across the room, lifting and lowering the blankets in a steady rhythm without change. Turning away, Keith maneuvered around the old creaks in the wooden floor towards the final bedroom, and he leaned in close to the mostly closed up room. The glow of a computer screen was nowhere in sight, and the high pitch of a smaller nose's snore trilled out every few seconds.

Satisfied- but only partially, Keith let out a small sigh and nodded once to himself before turning back to the stairs. He wasn't quite ready to go back to his room yet, so he sat down on the couch with a hefty sigh. His fingers naturally dug around under his shirt until they found themselves tangled up in his necklace, and his bandana tickled his chest from the knot on his wrist. It was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. Didn’t stop him from being irritated with himself, though. 

This. All of this. All of the checking and snooping and hovering- it was ridiculous. This was  _ all _ ridiculous, but it definitely helped to settle down Keith’s hackles. He had half a mind to call Acxa and check on her, but the girl's schedule would have her up for school in a few hours and he didn't want to risk breaking her away from any precious sleep. Instead, he did something he would have considered equally stupid if he hadn't automatically done it without thinking. In fact, he hadn't even noticed himself moving until he had his phone to his ear.

_ "Hello?" _

Keith blinked, surprised to hear Shiro's groggy voice.

_ "Keith? Is that you?" _

There was silence at first, then some rustling that indicated Shiro moving around. Most likely checking the time and sitting up in bed.

_ "Keith, are you okay? Did something happen?" _

Keith couldn't say anything, he couldn't answer. This only served to make Shiro even more ancy.

_ "I'm coming to get you." _

Finally, the binds broke, and Keith was released from whatever it was that had controlled him before.

"No," he said softly, almost to the point of not being heard, but steady and detached enough to be almost robotic. "Don't do that."

The shuffling sound stopped, and for a moment, murmuring could be heard on the other end of the line. Keith never imagined Shiro being the kind of guy to have people in his home overnight, but knowing the guy, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think that he had a kid or maybe even a homeless guy on his couch. As it was, though, Keith was too out of it to care.

If Keith were more sound of mind, he could probably tell that the background voice sounded like the friend Shiro had brought with him to open mic night, but it didn't make sense in the long run. Keith couldn't figure out why a lawyer would need a place to stay where they couldn't afford a cheap hotel. Whoever it was, Shiro only needed to whisper to them once about things being alright, and they went quiet. Probably back to bed.

_ "Okay, kid," _ Shiro whispered softly.  _ "No late night road trips, promise. You mind cluing me in, though?" _

Keith shrugged to himself before remembering that he couldn't be seen and opened his mouth to take a breath. But then he held it. And held it. And held it. He didn't know how to answer.

_ "Breathe, Keith," _ Shiro reminded him gently.  _ "I'm not going anywhere." _

Obeying, Keith huffed out his breath and sucked more air back in. He wasn't panicking, not yet, and he was glad to have had Shiro there to stop him from starting. He took a few more slow, even breaths before he tried speaking again in that same, small, steady voice.

"Just…" He shrugged again, mostly for his own sake. "I needed to hear a voice. Your voice."

_ " _ My _ voice?" _ Shiro asked.  _ "Or someone you knew wouldn't be mad at being woken up at three in the morning?" _

Again, Keith remembered that Shiro couldn't see him only after he finished nodding. 

"Yeah, that," he said quietly. It certainly didn't hurt matters that Keith trusted Shiro either, much less cared for him. "I guess I just needed a reminder, that's all."

_ "A reminder?"  _ Shiro said more than asked.  _ "That I'm here?" _

That he's there. That he's alive. That he's safe.

"Among other things."

_ "I guess I can get behind that," _ Shiro said with an audible tilt to the side of his lips.  _ "It never hurts to hear reassurances every once in a while." _

Keith hummed agreement, but was a little too mindless to say anything else.

_ "I'll always be here for you, Keith." _

"You can't promise that," Keith said, still lifeless, but a lot quicker than anything he had said before.

Shiro didn't say anything for a moment, but then he caved.  _ "No, I suppose I can't." _ There was more shuffling that Keith couldn't place on the other end of the line.  _ "But I can promise to try." _

Again, Keith hummed. Shorter this time, more of a grunt, but still in agreement. "That you can."

More shuffling. The swing and click of a door.

_ "Want me to tell you about my day yesterday?" _

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Keith asked, knowing full well that he did.

_ "I do," _ Shiro confirmed.  _ "But I'm keeping my promise." _

A sort of huffed out chuckle escaped Keith without his consent. "And I love that about you."

_ "You love  _ everything  _ about me." _

"Just keep telling yourself that, old man."

_ "You're clearly out of it, so I'm going to let that one slide." _

"Softy."

_ "Punk." _

That got a real chuckle out of Keith, small as it was. It felt good to have something normal again, even if it was stupid back and forth banter with his old friend. Stupid, but good. Good enough to smooth down most of his frayed nerves.

"Nah, I don't wanna hear your boring ass stories, old man," Keith said, some life coming back to his voice even through the exhaustion. "Go back to bed. You need it."

_ "You're one to talk," _ Shiro sassed back, his grin still evident in his voice. Then, after a moment, his voice softened into something more serious again.  _ "I can stay if you need it." _

Once again, Keith shook his head unseen. "I'm good, Shiro. Thanks."

_ "Any time, kid." _

With the promise to call the next day laid out, Keith hung up his phone and sat on the couch to heave out a huge sigh. He sat there for a moment, collecting himself before standing back up to go down to his room. Shiro was right about him needing sleep. Crawling back into bed, Keith reached over to straighten up his boots that he had knocked over, then turned off his bedside lamp and blinked away the spots until he could see the little stick-on lights along the bottom edges of the walls. Letting his breathing level out, he distracted himself by watching as the lights blinked out one by one, automatically shutting off without anything else to move in front of them. Then, fully satisfied, Keith curled up and let himself try to fall asleep.

It took him a few more days, countless alarm checks and many more phone calls before Keith could start wearing pajamas again.

-

Allura was livid, and Keith was enraged. 

The city had finally,  _ finally _ called back to let them know that the investigation into the underground pipes had pulled through. They had found out that it was, in fact, the city's fault that the water pressure was bad because the shoddy, several decades old pipes were much too ancient and needed to be replaced. With that in mind, the city had agreed to fix and replace them all at no charge: yay.

However.

Since the pipes extended all throughout the entire underground of the neighborhood, the job would be expanded to repair the entire lot until the job was complete for their citizens. Which was great. Really. The neighborhood surely needed it, and the neighbors were truly grateful for the chance to have something nicer. But something nicer always came at a cost. In this case: time.

Too much time.

Time that Keith hadn’t planned for.

About an extra six to eight weeks of time. Which only measured out how long it would take for the city to gather up the legalities between everyone involved before they could even begin to start working. Then it would take another eight to twelve weeks to finish construction. For about half the neighborhood. And only if everyone did their job on time.

So. Allura was livid. Keith was enraged. And nobody was happy with the fact that the weak ass water pressure wouldn't be going anywhere for the next foreseeable future.

But on the bright side, Hunk had finished his book… and lamented having to wait for a sequel that never came out.

Yay.

-

After the disaster that was Keith and Allura’s mood upon hearing of their new time restraints, Keith needed a win. So, he did his research. It wasn’t that hard, not with all the pictures and the stories that Miss Sophia freely gave to anyone willing to lend an ear, and after a couple years working for Coran, Keith had become something of an expert on paint matching. That being said, he knew that he needed to get this one right more than any other project he had ever done before, so he took his time. 

After all, they had plenty of it now, thanks to the city.

In the end, it was worth it, though. The way that Sophia's eye lit up was a treasure all its own. Keith's smile naturally grew wider as she took in the new, fresh coat of navy blue paint on the front door, happily exclaiming how it looked just like before. When he showed her the new picture frame he painted with the same blue standing up on the fireplace mantle, she nearly cried at the faded, old picture of a young Saul, smiling proudly and waving to the camera with his blue-tipped paint brush.

It was almost too much for Keith, and certainly too much for Miss Sophia as tears filled her eyes, overcome with emotion, and praised the boy in streams of spanish. He was stuck on his knee before her wheelchair, her hands cupping his cheeks as she gazed lovingly at him, emotion running down her face and her choked up words hitting his heart with much more force than she had initially permitted. All Keith could do was hold her hands on his cheeks and smile with her, unable to regret the euphoria that he had lit in her eyes. His hard work had paid off, even if the event threw him into unknown emotional territory.

Lance was in awe of the scene himself, standing in the background and trying to both not laugh at Keith's discomfort, or cry at his Tía's overwhelming joy. He turned to look back at the door, such a simple, meaningless thing to anyone else, but something so much more to his home. To his family. An ordinary door, painted Saul's favorite color, and bought well before the house itself had ever been drawn up. A plan to install it once they had found the perfect place to put it. A promise that they would  _ have _ the perfect place to put it. The perfect  _ home. _

It was a promise that had been kept, and one that had been forgotten through time. Just as the rosettes had been, or the porch, or garden, or even the chipped and faded paint that had once been in place, this whole house had been a promise between two lovers of a better life, and it was the manifestation of their word made solid. Long forgotten by all, save for Sophia, and now Keith, who had diligently listened to all of her stories and looked at all of her pictures.

Turning back, Lance found Keith trapped in Tía Sophia's embrace still, but now locked into a hug so fierce that Lance couldn't stop the slip of a laugh. Keith. Wonderful, thoughtful, loving Keith. The one who had promised to keep the soul of this old house for the sake of a woman who had hardly even begun to enter his life. The man who had promised to keep her a part of this house for years to come, even without her asking. Because that was Keith. Sentimental, perfect Keith. 

Something more than affection welled up inside of Lance the longer that he stood there smiling at Keith, feeling warm and content in ways that were hard to come by. It was a feeling that he was more than ready to accept and hold onto for as long as he could, rather enjoying the peace it brought. While Lance was used to this feeling and often associated it with Keith, somehow, it was different enough for him to recognize its newness. The fresh spin on this emotion was clearly brought on by Keith’s recent displays of acceptance to his surroundings, but seeing how much he had accepted _Sophia,_ and went out of his way to show her that, it sent Lance tumbling into an abyss of emotions unknown… but he was slowly learning how that wasn’t a bad thing.

Lance turned away from Keith and his aunt, suddenly overcome with his own emotions and needed a moment to compose himself. His smile was still in place, but his heart raced in his chest so badly that he had to lay his hand over it in a vain effort to slow it down. Keith was the cause of such troubles, but Lance couldn’t be bothered by such facts when he was still trying to contain all of his joy and affection and other endearments that swarmed him at that moment. He was happy, so stupidly happy, and he wanted to thank Keith for causing this for both himself and his Tía.

It took him a while to figure out just how to do it. How to show Keith just how much he meant to Lance without scaring the man away, but as the day began winding down and they settled into another live stream with the fans, Lance had a general idea of what he wanted to do. Even hours later, he was still walking on air, and the small, genuine smile in his eyes was warm and ever present still, renewed each time he caught a glimpse of navy blue from the corner of his eye. There was a real struggle this time more than ever to keep himself from simply staring at Keith all night long, lovestruck and dumb for all to see, but Keith’s wishes were clear, and Lance chose to respect that.

As much as he wished the boundaries were gone, Lance knew the reasons behind them, and the fear that they brought on if ever he tried to tempt them. He cared about Keith far too much to be selfish, and was much too honorable to try to push past a ‘no’. That being said, Lance showed his appreciation for Keith in other ways, lyrical gifts that captured Keith’s attention and brought out that odd glimmer to his eye that Lance adored pulling from him.

So, later that night, after Lance had ravaged his brain for the perfect gift, he decided to thank Keith the same way he had been saying everything else so far, and proclaimed just how much he appreciated everything Keith had done. How much he appreciated Keith, and everything between the two of them. How much it all meant to him, and how he couldn't help  [ **Falling in Love** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q6u9-hKiJc&list=OLAK5uy_nEiuHde9fPUzf0hCNwrUBWhdDtSnPMV1Q&index=26) even harder for Keith every day because of it. All behind the secret of a song. 

A secret that only Keith could hear.

-

Even without Keith's permission, Acxa could have gone off to the library on her own. In fact, she had been doing so for years, and more so than usual in recent weeks. However, having Keith know where she was during one of her weekday visits was sort of comforting, for both herself and her brother. So after her afternoon snack with the gang at the diner, she left her bag with Keith and informed him of her plans to peruse the sea of books.

Unfortunately, this was how Narti had found her.

Hidden away between the aisles towards the back of the building, Acxa had sat herself down on the floor with a book in her lap trying to copy the pictures inside of it. Her fingers tangled together in hopes of matching the words, but it was slow goings and frustrating to no end. At the end of the aisle, Narti stood watching her fumble through the language, smirking a little at the attempts and pleased with what it implied.

With Acxa gone, and Ezor and Zethrid already in detention before the first week of school was over, Narti found herself alone with nothing much else to do. She practically jumped at the chance to get out of the house and followed her mother to the library, needing some fresh entertainment of her own. Finding her friend hidden away, stumbling through her language was a treat she hadn't known she needed, nor expected to ever find.

Silent as ever, Narti stepped out of her hiding place and towards Acxa, who was focused on her sign language book so completely that she didn't even notice. At first. 

When Narti's shoes stopped at the edges of Acxa's eye line, the girl sighed to herself, slumping in distaste at the thought of someone disturbing her when she was already irritated from not understanding her self-taught lessons quite yet. It was bad enough that her counselor was taking  _ forever _ to get her transferred over to an ASL class from Spanish, but now she was being interrupted during her own studies outside of school. It was all just so annoying; but then when she looked up, glare at the ready, Acxa's irritation disappeared in an instant, replaced with shock, then bashfulness at being caught. She ducked her head, looking away from Narti and trying not to let her see the open book in her lap, but she knew it was too late.

It was even more annoying, being caught like this. The conditioning set up inside her brain screamed at her that this was bad, that she had been hiding for a reason, that she should be in trouble now because she had been caught, and getting caught means getting punished. The more rational side of her told her brain to shut the heck up because she had done nothing wrong. Even more important, it was Narti who had found her, and Narti wasn't as unforgiving as others. Still, it was supposed to be a surprise, and now that she had been caught, it was ruined.

That didn't matter in the end, because of course, Narti being Narti, she sat down cross legged in front of Acxa with that same, simple smirk and held her gaze for a moment. Then, she twisted her fingers to show Acxa how her hands were supposed to look for the sign she was on and looked at Acxa expectantly. Taking the hint, Acxa copied her friend without a word, and Narti's smirk turned into a smile. One that infected Acxa as well.

For the next hour, the girls sat together on the floor, reading and signing and learning all that they could before it was time to head home. At one point, Narti's mother had come looking for the girl, and was delighted to find Acxa with her daughter as well. From what she had seen so far, Acxa was a delight, and had always been so pleasant and polite when around Narti’s mother that she didn’t mind the surprise visit one bit. Enough so that she extended their library visit another half hour. When it was over, though, they were all more than ready to get up and move again.

As Narti stood to stretch and pop her back, Acxa took an extra moment to waddle on her knees towards the bookshelf. Gently, she shoved the book back into place on the shelf, then stood up to join Narti, popping her shoulders as well. It wasn't until Acxa caught sight of Narti's curious look that Acxa grew somewhat shy again.

"I don't live around here," Acxa admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed. "So I don't have a library card."

Truth be told, Acxa had used up all of the pitiful selection of books her school had on sign language, and she wasn't allowed to use the class material until she was officially transferred over. On top of that, the library in her own neighborhood had ridiculous restrictions on unaccompanied minors roaming the halls. Not wanting to bother anyone, and actually preferring being alone, Acxa had chosen Keith's library for the majority of her studies- which was incidentally Narti’s and the rest of the girl's as well, since it was close to the neighborhood. This came in handy as Narti bent over to pull the book back out, then a few more that she deemed suitable for learning.

"What are you doing?" Acxa asked, but Narti ignored her, save for a single head tick motioning her friend to follow.

All through the library, Narti carried her armful of books with her head held high, and her usual smirk on her face. She nodded to her mother as she passed near the exit, but didn't stop or turn to leave, headed straight for the check out, choosing to stand in the longer line. It became clear why as the librarian smiled brightly to her a moment later, and waved while she scanned the last of the books in front of her.

Once she was done, there were still two more people checking out before Narti, but a second librarian tried to call attention to her for her to move over to the free line. Nodding her head, Narti motioned the father and young daughter waiting in front of her to take the spot, who smiled and thanked her. By the time the father and child were finished, the final person in front of Narti was done as well, and they walked off without another acknowledgement towards the librarian. With a wide smile, Narti set the books down for the librarian to scan, who smiled right back in recognition.

"What have we got this time, Narti?" the middle-aged woman asked kindly, then her brow crumpled with confusion upon reading the titles until she looked up to find Acxa, standing stock still and watching from afar. Then she absolutely beamed. "Oh, I see!" she said, coy, and easily turned the framed sign away that warned its patrons about the rules against borrowing books for other people. "It never hurts to polish up on these things, does it?"

The librarian winked at Narti as she scanned the books, sharing a smile as she carefully packed the books away inside of a plastic bag. Acxa remained silent, watching with her sharp, calculating eyes as the woman deliberately and knowingly broke the rules. Once the woman was done with everything, though, she printed and handed over the receipt listing out the books and their return date. 

"Remember, they need to be back in two weeks, alright?" she said a little too loudly for anyone to hear, still smiling playfully with the girl. "Make sure you bring them back."

Narti nodded to her, her smirk deepening with a shared anarchy between herself and the woman, however small it may have been, then pulled away with the sack of books. Acxa was hot on her heels, head bowed but eyes watching, scanning, waiting for someone to pop out and stop them, but no one came. Instead, she and Narti met up with her mother and they all walked out into the parking lot before Narti held the sack of books up for Acxa to take.

"You could have gotten in a lot of trouble for that," Acxa said, accepting the books and hugging them to her chest like protection. 

At this, Narti waved it off with a roll of her eyes, either disbelieving or uncaring, then began signing with her mother there to translate.

"'Barbara and I go way back'," she said without needing to be asked. "'She loves me and knows I'm good for it'." Then, Narti shoved two of her fingers into Acxa's shoulder before speaking again, smirking ever still. "'I know  _ you're _ good for it, too'."

Acxa lowered her head to hide her smile, but Narti saw all. She snickered a little at the demeanor she had managed to throw Acxa into yet again, and playfully punched her in the shoulder with a broad smile. No more words were needed between the two of them, and as they parted, a sense of giddiness surrounded the three of them. Narti's mother, for knowing that her daughter's polite friend was trying to connect with her, and the girls for having gotten away with something so simple, so small, yet entirely too big at the same time.

And it was fantastic.

-

Coran wiped the sweat from his brow, still crinkled up in concentration. His project required heat, something he was very much used to, but in the summer months, these sorts of crafts were especially brutal. Normally, he wouldn’t have given it a second thought to push the order off to the side and wait until the colder months, but this one was special. This one was requested of him by Keith.

To be fair, Coran tried to stay as unbiased as possible when it came to his employees. That being said, it was clear to everyone that he had a soft spot for his niece and her best friend. Keith himself was an exemplary employee, and an even better young man, if Coran could say so for himself. More than that, Keith kept his head down, followed orders and never ever asked for anything outside of work scheduling or planning.

Keith was a good kid, a hard working kid who just needed a break, and maybe a hug. In all honesty, Coran saw a lot of his friend and business investor, Alfor, in the boy. He was constantly showing how he was dedicated and consistent, never pushing for too much of someone or demanding more than he had earned. His honesty and clear conscience showed just how easily the boy wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to right and wrong, and that’s why it was so easy for Coran to spot the difference between Keith before and after this Espinosa project. 

If it were any other job, Coran had no doubt that Keith wouldn’t have cared either way. Sure, it would have annoyed him if someone on their crew had damaged or destroyed something that had belonged to the client, and he had proven in the past that he didn’t care for their clumsiness hurting the business’ name either. In fact, Coran could recall the first time Keith had caught one of his employees slacking on the job when they thought Coran wouldn’t be there. 

It had been a surprise visit, just a simple wish to pop in on his new hire and say hello to his employees, but the sound of chastising kept him quiet before he could even say hello. The closer he got to his worksite, the louder the voice became, and Coran could clearly hear a young man speaking with clear annoyance towards someone. Curious, Coran stood there, hidden out of sight from his men so that he could listen in and find out what was wrong, possibly even root out any potential trouble makers in his company.

What he discovered was the young man chastising two other men than Coran had worked with for years before, recognizing their voices over the boy’s, who was telling them off for using cheap materials and not letting the mixture cure right before moving on with the job. The two men argued with the boy, reasoning that they had been on the job for much, much longer than he had, and that they knew what they were doing. That they had done it this way for years. That it had never been a problem.

In response, the young man countered with the fact that one day, it wouldn’t be alright, and that it would be a problem for the client and any other homeowner in the future. That it could potentially hurt those people, or the house, that maybe those people couldn’t afford to fix it properly later on. The men laughed at the boy and his fears, claiming that it wasn’t a problem for him to worry about, nor one to worry about right away. And the boy? The boy told them that it  _ was _ his problem to worry about as an employee of Coran’s, and that the two men were putting a damper on his reputation by being so cheap and heartless.

At this point, Coran came out from around the corner and agreed with the boy, finding the new hire, Keith, frozen into place with harsh, calculating eyes that watched his every move. The men tried to play it off as they smiled with Coran, their old friend and colleague, but Coran wasn’t having it. He was polite as polite could be, but telling the men that he was disappointed in them had not gone over well regardless, and they gave Keith nasty little glares as they were told to restart their work. Properly this time. 

From that point on, those men deliberately chose to work on projects that Keith was not a part of, but Coran hadn’t minded keeping them separated either. He knew for a fact that Keith would be a good man, and that he didn’t need supervising as much as the other men did, so he had paired him up with Allura. As a woman, and the bosses favorite, Allura had been having trouble fitting in as well, and it was becoming clear that her authority wasn’t respected because of her connection with Coran. Learning this, and knowing of her skills, Coran had decided to leave her as a solo contractor. Until Keith came into the picture. The other outcast of the company took to Keith like a mother hen, and the two had been thick as thieves ever since, becoming Coran’s most successful team.

Neither Allura nor Keith settled for anything less than the best, and their work spoke for itself. Not only that, but their friendship had brought out a lighter side of Allura that Coran had thought he’d long since lost in his niece. Through that, Coran had learned more about the boy, and liked what he had found. Because Keith was quiet, and no-nonsense. Diligent and fair. Kind and honest. He never played favorites with his clients, but he never left them out in the cold, either.

So to see Keith walking up to Coran with flashes of concern in his eyes and a bucket full of broken glass in his hands asking for help was something entirely new. This request was something that he had wanted,  _ truly  _ wanted, and the worry in his demeanor screamed out that he was afraid of not getting it. His first and only request for someone else. For a client.

In that moment, Coran knew without a shadow of a doubt that he couldn’t say no. So he took the job, heat and all, and gladly sweat out half his body weight every chance he could toiling away on his project for Keith.

Simply because the boy had asked it of him.

-

Lance couldn’t believe it. 

Keith couldn’t believe it. 

Yet there he was, performing a piano solo just for Lance. True, it had been a request during their live stream, but once again, Kieth had let slip a little renegade smile that he had no control over, and then his fingers began playing without his consent. He didn’t mind it, not really, and the realization was somewhat scary to think about. But then, the sparkle in Lance’s eye while he tried to hide his smile on camera gave Keith all the courage he needed, and his own smile widened just a fraction more.

Memories of their time together began piling up, one after the other from the moment they met until the very next key his fingers hit. Each of those precious moments passed by like film on a reel. From the annoyance of their first meeting and the consistent torment of Lance following him around, to the panic of Lance requesting an evening together and the consequential black eye he received. From then on, things were rocky for a bit, but eventually, Keith began to see more.

The time when Lance had looked genuinely excited over Keith’s success for a particularly difficult project that had gone viral because he knew how hard Keith had worked; a look that carved into Keith so deeply that he physically needed to take a step back to catch his breath. The first time Lance had invited Keith to stay with him and his friends for lunch, just to catch up and hang out together. The moments leading up to when they laughed together for the first time, the whole lot of them being real friends instead of classmates or acquaintances, to Lance inviting him to work at the pool once he learned of Keith’s search for CPR training, to seeing him every day at the diner because he had introduced Keith to Hunk, who had hired him on the spot. 

All of it done for Keith and his benefit. Nights spent together studying, laughing, singing, talking, eating, playing, and now, even crying. Grieving. Comforting. 

Accepting. 

They were all there, his memories swirling around behind Keith’s eyes as he closed them to keep his emotions in check. Keep his happiness from showing. Keep anyone from seeing just how far gone he was for Lance, sitting just behind him as he serenaded the man, because this was dangerous. Because it was stronger than ever before.

Because there was  [ **Something There** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfhM2y1aV48) that wasn’t there before.

-

Tonight was the night. He had hoped and prayed and planned and dreamed, and now, more than ever, he was certain of his decision. The calendar had been marked for almost a month, having been excited over this day ever since the news had broken over it, and now, he knew he wanted to share it for their first memory. Their first time, their first night, their first real chance- a chance that was fully understood by both parties and without any fear of the consequences because a fail safe could be put into place. 

A night of connection. A night of hope. A night that he had dreamed of for years and years, and now the time had finally come. Now, his efforts had been acknowledged and reciprocated. Now, he knew that he had a chance, knew that the fear had died down, hoped that-  _ believed  _ that it had died down enough thanks to their actions.

So, he was going to do it. He was following his heart, and the painstakingly detailed plan that he had put together weeks before. He was going to make it lovely, make it magical, make it right. 

Finally, Lance was going to do it.

Lance was going to ask Keith out. 

And he was going to make it absolutely perfect.

Or die trying.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY HAPPY ENDING THAT'S NOT REALLY AN ENDING BECAUSE I'LL BE CONTINUING THE SAME EXACT STORY FROM CH41 SO THAT YOU DON'T MISS THE DATE SCENE OR ANY OCCURING ROMANCE/PINING THAT IT MAY INVOLVE YAAAY
> 
> Seriously, I'm so stoked for you guys, I can't wait to get it out for you but things have been so crazy lately and I haven't been able to write no matter how hard I try and I kinda hate it. SO, remember to subscribe to the Finding series so that you don't miss out on the rest of this story. It's pretty long, I'm not going to lie. I think we're close to about halfway finished with this story, so it's probably a good thing that life made me chop this sucker into parts. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> That being said, I'll try to be back as soon as I can, and someone hold me accountable to posting at least once a month because IDK if I'd be able to forgive myself if I let any of you slip away ILSM (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I have a tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smitty-mouse
> 
> I post my updates on here as well, so we can chat or you can stalk to find out when I've posted again if something glitches
> 
> (BTW Lance totally sang this for his next posted video and I can't help but imagine Hunk singing it with him for some reason even though his voice is so low???)  
> Sam Tsui, Beauty and the Beast-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeKVFlEVr8I
> 
> Can’t Help Falling in Love With You- Lance:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Q6u9-hKiJc&list=OLAK5uy_nEiuHde9fPUzf0hCNwrUBWhdDtSnPMV1Q&index=26
> 
> Something There Piano Solo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfhM2y1aV48
> 
> As for the late night phone calls to Shiro:  
> I had an ex once who's thoughts and anxieties always attacked in the early morning hours. We had been broken up for years but I always picked up the phone no matter the time. Sometimes, that's all anyone ever needs. 
> 
> Coran: age mid-40s to early 50s. Owns a small Contractor business with a few small groups of men at a time. Among his preferred employees is Keith who works hard, fast and diligent. He'd be perfect for the Miss Sophie job.
> 
> For the List: Everything below is real legal stuff, everything above (save for 22) is made up for the story. There will most likely be more when I think of ridiculous but logically sound made up rules.
> 
> The List: Must complete an application (staff will assist you, if you prefer),(check and re-checked every year with Shiro's help to update it.)
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love chatting with you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> omg my heart is pounding this should not be so terrifying what am I doing HALP.
> 
> I wanted to get something out for you guys as a gift for the holidays so I hope this will suffice. Please let me know what you think, I love talking with you guys and I'm legit freaking myself out over this and I've never done that before WOW I never knew how trying new things scared me so much, yeesh, ok, Imma go take some calming breaths in the corner LOVEYOUBYE.


End file.
